The Great Archives
by Unity123
Summary: The Great Archives is a place that contains information across all corners of the Never-Ending Timeline. Therefore to truly understand the legend of The Revalation of Arkeanus, we must analyze the story from all angles. Join us, and understand the truth. Tie-in to The Revelation of Arkeanus by King Genocide
1. Entry 1: Klyntar Pure Symbiosis

**Gathered friends, listen now to a new perspective to a legend known as The Revelation of Arkeanus. In order to be better prepared for Kraakhan, the Demon God of Deceit's next attack. King Michael enlisted his most trusted general, Xlynn to train Lincoln Loud and Ronalda Anne Santiago the ways of combat. To do this, she gave the children an united alternate version of the klyntar known as Venom and Carnage. However, during the battle between the boy and the Nobody, she falsely threatened to end his very meaning in life. This created a spiritual and mental strain due to the countless entities born from the memories of Lincoln's pure and dark counterparts. All information belongs to their respective creators. This is where their story begins.**

 **Entry #1: True Symbiosis / Data Entry: Klyntar (Earth-616)**

Within the confines of the Castle Arena there are containers containing one most incredibly powerful entities of the Marvel Multiverse; the Klyntar. Better known as the Symbiotes, They are a species of inorganic, amorphous, symbiotic extraterrestrials from the Andromeda Galaxy. In their natural state, the Klyntar were benevolent, existing in a hive mind and capable of sensing the "voice" of the Cosmos; Bionuva Nui, The True God.

They endeavored to create an intergalactic peacekeeping society by using the symbiosis they need to subsist in order to transform worthy hosts into the ultimate noble warriors, the Agents of the Cosmos. However, to achieve this perfect symbiosis, the host must have a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals. If not, the resulting symbiosis would corrupt both the Klyntar and its host. Klyntar are fully aware and sentient creatures, but when corrupted are also vicious and wild, compelling their hosts to violence and corrupting them.

At some point in the distant past, these corrupted Klyntar established a brutal spacefaring empire dedicated to infecting and overtaking entire planets, spreading misinformation about their benevolent counterparts. As a result, the species as a whole developed the reputation of being amorphous predatory monsters that dominate their host mentally and physically while parasitically feeding off their emotions and bodies. The corrupted Klyntar tend to force their hosts to perform spectacular and terrifying feats in order to feed off of the resulting rush of adrenaline and possibly other hormones, such as phenethylamine which can be found in certain fungi ,chocolate, and brain matter.

Eventually, these host beings would be sucked dry, exhausted by the constant stress and exertion, or simply die in a failed stunt, whereupon the klyntar would seek out a new host and repeat the process. At some point in time, a colony of feral Klyntar encountered a man named Norrin Radd and the planet they had conquered was devoured by Galactus (The Great Destroyer of Worlds at the time) causing them to develop an instinctual fear of his herald via their genetic memory. At another point in time, feral Klyntar invaded a realm called the Microverse, where their very existence proved corrosive and toxic, and attempted to consume a powerful energy called the Enigma Force, but were repelled by its power.

While corrupted Klyntar are cut off from their species' hive-mind and unable to access their full potential, it has been noted on several occasions that certain long-lived specimens have become more powerful over time, usually by bonding to multiple successive hosts and can develop increased resistance to heat and sonics with repeated exposure. In some cases, they can undergo spontaneous mutation and develop new abilities. Many corrupt Klyntar possess ravenous predatory appetites for the flesh of other life-forms and will influence or force their hosts to commit cannibalism to satiate this.

It is for this reason that feral symbiotes consider themselves to be the ultimate predators of the universe, and are regarded with revulsion and terror by most other species. At least one feral Klyntar, the Carnage symbiote, has demonstrated the ability to convert consumed organic material into additional biomass, using this power to assist in conquering the town of Doverton, Colorado and to regenerate from a small tissue sample after being separated from its host. Feral Klyntar are much more effective at bonding to their host if the host has the same feelings and urges as the symbiote.

As this shows, Klyntar are able to project their own emotions and personal desires, in addition to reflecting and reacting to the emotions and desires of their host, to the point of assuming complete control over their host's body if they so choose. A Klyntar's influence over its host can be resisted and suppressed through a number of means, including willpower and chemical sedatives. Symbiotes in general are weak to intense heat and sonics, although successive generations can develop a resistance to these weaknesses, and an individual symbiote can also mutate to become more resilient over time.

Klyntar can also amalgamate with one another to become more powerful, as seen with the Hybrid symbiote, Carnom, a Venom-Carnage hybrid created by Green Goblin 2099 with a Nexus Shard in the mega-corporation building of Alchemax on Earth-13122 when their reality's Kang the Conqueror united multiple time periods to create Chronopolis, and with the Venom-Carnage hybrids created by Marquis Radu.

They can also mutate with other beings to create a more powerful entity such as the temporal abomination, Atrocity of Earth-TRN199, through forced fusion of Anti-Venom, Dr. Octopus, Rhino and Walker Sloan of 2099, when the former, in a blind rage, slammed the three into a quantum gateway of the latter's design. The quantum particles fused their bodies and mind to become their reality's greatest monster.

Even if separated from a host, trace remnants of the Klyntar's biomass will often remain in the host's body, as seen with the Venom symbiote leaving remnants of itself within the bodies of Peter Parker and Eddie Carnage symbiote has taken this process to an extreme by merging with its host's blood, making separating them very difficult. The symbiote that would eventually become Venom was the 998th generation of a lineage of symbiotes, hatched on the planet Klyntar from an egg. Bred to be an Agent of the Cosmos, it was bonded to the inhabitant of an icy planet, who proved to be an unworthy host filled with hatred and cruelty. The host used the young symbiote to carry out a genocide against his homeworld, leaving it a barren wasteland and corrupting the symbiote with rage and bloodlust.

At some point the symbiote joined a group of corrupted Klyntar who used their hosts as chattel, and was labeled as deranged due to its desire to form a single, strong, symbiotic bond with its host and protect them. The symbiote was placed in a prison canister and supposedly condemned to death by disintegration. During the Secret Wars, when several of Earth's heroes and villains were transported to Battleworld by the Beyonder, A meta-human named Wade Wilson went looking for the alien technology Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard had stumbled upon to repair his tattered costume. Instead, he found the machine holding the symbiote captive. The released symbiote did indeed form a "costume" for him - as the species naturally covers their entire host - but Deadpool sensed that it was alive and returned it to its prison, concerned his insanity would adversely affect it. Spider-Man followed shortly afterwards and bonded to it, the symbiote responded to Parker's thoughts by patterning itself after Julia Carpenter's new black and white costume.

The new "costume" had several useful properties - the ability to mimic other forms of clothing, a "dimensional aperture" which could store small objects without adding bulk to the costume, and its own source of webbing - which Spider-Man initially attributed to its alien origins. After returning to Earth, the costume could not stand to be separated from Parker for very long, and it often engulfed the sleeping hero, sending him out to fight crime under its control. The then-villainous Thomas Fireheart - who was fighting Spider-Man at the time - was the first to perceive that the costume's webbing was organic, causing the hero to seek the advice of Reed Richards. Richards isolated the living costume, setting into motion a series of events that would lead to the creation of Venom - the merger of the symbiote and Spider-Man critic Eddie Brock.

Venom proved to be a particularly malicious foe, and broke several laws in pursuit of revenge against Spider-Man. On one occasion, while Brock was incarcerated for his crimes as Venom - and while he patiently waited for the escaped symbiote to free him - he shared a cell with serial killer Cletus Kasady. The symbiote did in fact liberate Brock, but in so doing left behind its spawn. The symbiote spawn bonded with Kasady, turning him into the lethal villain Carnage. Because Kasady bonded with the symbiote on a cellular level. Carnage proved more formidable than either Venom or Spider-Man, and the two eventually formed an uneasy alliance to deal with the threat.

The Carnage symbiote was capable of greater control of its constituent matter than the Venom symbiote. At one point, it managed to travel by telephone line by thinning itself to a strand of cellular width, though Venom replicated this feat to bond with Anne Weying. It could also transform its host's appendages to a greater degree than the Venom symbiote could, allowing Carnage to form spikes, blades, and axe heads at will. The Carnage symbiote appears to be more dense as well, allowing its host to become more durable and stronger than the Venom symbiote would allow. At one point, Venom was captured by the Life Foundation, an organization that made a comfortable living in preparing for the world's nuclear annihilation. Convinced that a nuclear war was inevitable, the Life Foundation's clients payed to assure that the human race and they in particular would survive the cataclysm in luxury. The Life Foundation was at one point researching a way to create "super-cops" to police their new Utopia. Towards that end, they probed the Venom symbiote and extracted the last five of its "seeds" - the basis for later spawn as the symbiotes reproduce asexually. These were cultured and bonded to five of the Life Foundation's best security personnel to form the Guardians.

The individuals eventually became known by the codenames Scream, Riot, Phage, Agony, and Lasher. Either due to the extraction process, the effect of the Earth environment on the spawn, or both, these symbiotes proved to be even more mutated than Carnage. They possessed the same ability to manipulate their forms as Carnage, though the five hosts never quite got the hang of actually communicating with the under-developed symbiote.

After several crushing defeats, Scream had a psychotic breakdown and determined that all symbiotes were evil. She killed off her former compatriots with a sonic blade, not realizing that the symbiotes themselves had survived. The four symbiotes were kept for a time in the Vault, a high-security prison for super-beings, but were freed from the lab by Guardsmen Scott Washington, who decided that they were not evil and did not deserve a lifetime of pain and suffering. Washington was fired when it was discovered that he had freed the symbiotes.

All four symbiotes were weakened, and survived by merging together to form a single, more powerful symbiote. This symbiote later went on to merge with Washington, who had been crippled after a scuffle with the Eazy X gang following his return to the Bedford-Stuyvesant section of Brooklyn. After bonding with the hybrid symbiote, he regained use of his legs, and began extracting revenge on the gangs that had destroyed his neighborhood as the crimefighter "Hybrid".

Spider-Man led Brock to doubt the nature of his relationship with his symbiote, suggesting that it had been controlling him. When Brock ordered the symbiote to separate from him so that he could consider the matter, the pained symbiote let out a "psychic scream" of anguish so powerful that it drew others of its kind from space. Using a unwilling innocent as its host, the Venom symbiote and the extraterrestrial symbiotes constructed a portal to an alien world, the native population of which had been enthralled by the symbiotes. The symbiotes then launched a full-scale invasion of Earth, starting in New York.

In the ensuing chaos, Carnage found that he could absorb the symbiotes to increase his Klyntar's mass and power, and temporarily became monolithic in size by doing so. Brock realized that the creatures were highly sensitive to emotion, and released a wail of anguish so great that it was able to kill most of the invading symbiotes. Soon after, the presence of the surviving symbiotes attracted their only known predator, the Xenophage. Xenophages are a race of amorphous, shape-shifting aliens whose diets consist mainly of symbiotes, though they are not above eating the occasional humanoid if they get particularly hungry. The Xenophage took a particular interest in Venom, as symbiotes tend to become more "flavorful" after bonding with a host for a long period of time. Venom managed to dispatch the first Xenophage, though more eventually arrived on Earth to seek out their exotic prey.

During a battle with the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man, Venom's tongue was severed. This portion of the symbiote was used to create a duplicate, Mania, which rampaged through an Arctic research facility and military base, pursued by a nanorobotic alien called "the Suit". The clone was revealed to have been programmed by a second nanite alien, Bob, to destroy humanity should it reunite with the original Venom symbiote. The symbiote clone was bonded to Patricia Robertson, and ultimately consumed by the original Venom symbiote. Years later, when Flash Thompson attempted to protect his student Andrea "Andi" Benton from a Jack O'Lantern imposter using the Venom symbiote, it regurgitated the clone in order to purge itself of a demon. The possessed clone bonded to Andi, who defeated Jack O'Lantern and took to calling herself Mania. Looking to avenge her murdered father, Mania used the symbiote clone to fight crime in Philadelphia, but found herself being targeted by Department of Occult Armaments agents Crossbones and Master Mayhem. With the help of Flash Thompson and Mephisto, she was able to defeat them.

Much later, Carnage realized he was also about to spawn. Fearing the spawn would become more powerful than him and disgusted by the notion of reproduction, he resolved to destroy the spawn as soon as it was born. Venom, controlled by the symbiote, also became aware of the spawn and resolved to protect it and culture it as an ally. After the new symbiote was spawned, Carnage was too weak to kill the creature himself, and the symbiote found a human host in officer Patrick Mulligan. Venom had warned Carnage that every thousand generations or so the symbiotes' genetic memory can break down, and the new symbiote must be instructed by its "grandparent" to correct the errors.

Since Venom has not been able to do so, this new symbiote bothered the unfortunate cop with the numerous questions, quandaries, and tantrums that normal children experience as they age. The difference, of course, is that normal children tend to have fewer urges toward homicide. For a while, Mulligan did his best in balancing work, his family life, the difficult new symbiote, and his new career as the crimefighter "Toxin"; however, he was later murdered by Blackheart, who took the symbiote and bonded samples of it to clones of Laura Kinney. The Toxin symbiote was subsequently stolen by the Crime Master and bonded to Eddie Brock. Despite initially seizing control of him in an attempt to kill its grandparent, the Toxin symbiote and Eddie have since worked out a similar relationship to the one Eddie once had with Venom.

Eddie Brock, disgusted by the Venom's growing bloodlust after having a religious awakening and fearing for the fate of his soul, sold the symbiote to Don Fortunato, who gave it to his son Angelo. Disgusted by his cowardice, the symbiote abandoned Angelo of its own accord and later sought out Mac Gargan, more commonly known as the Scorpion. Gargan initially feared the symbiote's growing influence over him after it forced him to commit cannibalism to satiate its hunger, but later came to embrace its bloodlust.

After the events of Brand New Day, Eddie Brock started working for Martin Li and Aunt May at the F.E.A.S.T. center. Thanks to Mr. Li's "mysterious powers", Eddie was cured of his cancer and the remnants of the symbiote were fused to his white blood cells. Unfortunately, the then-current Venom, Mac Gargan, entered the F.E.A.S.T. center looking for Spider-Man, having sensed one of the symbiote's former hosts. He found Eddie instead, and the symbiote immediately attempted to rebond to its former host. However, the mystically-enhanced fusion between the symbiote's cells and Eddie's lymphocytes emerged, forming Anti-Venom, proving corrosive to the original symbiote. Eddie later sacrificed the Anti-Venom symbiote to create a vaccine for the Spider Flu, but it appears a portion of it was somehow acquired by Roderick Kingsley, who enfranchised the identity as one of his "Hob-Heroes" after his Inversion. When Flash discovered that Mania was attacked by Lee Price and her symbiote stolen, he assumed it was the one who separated them in the first place, Eddie Brock. During their battle, Spider-Man attempted to kill Venom and cleanse both hosts through a serum derived from the last surviving piece of Anti-Venom, Flash and his half of the Klyntar turned into an artificial replica of the symbiote, becoming Agent Anti-Venom.

Later, when Carnage was returned to Earth after his apparent death, Hall Industries used the symbiote to produce advanced prostheses. Dr. Tanis Nieves was provided with one after losing one of her arms in an altercation between Hall Industries' Iron Rangers and the Doppelgänger. This biomechanical prosthetic developed into a new machine/symbiote hybrid called Scorn, which Tanis bonded to in order to stop Carnage. Following its separation from Mac Gargan, the Venom symbiote was given to Eugene "Flash" Thompson by the US military, having been administered a sedative to keep it from seizing control of him. Flash later allowed the symbiote to bond to him, and it expressed a preference for him as a host, despite attempting to return to Eddie Brock and later Otto Octavius, using Peter's body to become the Superior Spider-Man. When not suppressed, the symbiote tended to rampage and attempt to eat any nearby enemies, and later exhibited a desire to acquire demonic powers, bargaining with Mephisto to receive a Hell Mark and attempting to absorb Zarathos during the Circle of Four. These ambitions were cut short when it was forced to relinquish those powers to its clone, Mania, after a demon that was implanted in it by Daimon Hellstrom began attempting to take it over.

During Flash's sojourn into space as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Venom symbiote became increasingly erratic, eventually seizing control of him and rampaging until they were separated, whereupon it took control of numerous members of the Guardians of the Galaxy until it managed to arrive to the destination it was being led to: the original Planet of the , the Guardians were met with the benevolent Klyntar, who revealed to them the true origin of the symbiotes. The Klyntar explained that the reason Venom Symbiote was acting erratic was because as soon as it returned to space, the Klyntar managed to reconnect it to their hive-mind, and it was initially disconcerted until it was drawn closer and a better connection was established, allowing the Klyntar to guide it to their homeworld. Now reconnected with the collective, the Venom symbiote's corruption was repaired and it re-bonded with Flash, making him into a stronger and more pure Agent Venom. Bonding to Mercurio, a Gramosian space pirate, caused the symbiote to temporarily relapse into its villainous ways, though with Flash's help it was able to suppress its rage and malevolent urges.

At some point following his moral inversion, Tony Stark created the "Endo-Sym" armor, which, similarly to the Iron Ranger armor, was made using "building blocks" taken from a symbiote. After Pepper Potts and the Iron Man A.I. attempted to damage the armor with sonic blasts, Stark revealed he had the foresight to find a way to remove that inherited weakness.

Another feral Klyntar, unrelated to Venom's lineage, was captured by Shi'ar Emperor D'Ken and given the moniker "Zzxz". Classified as one of the most dangerous entities the Empire had encountered, it was recruited by Vulcan to serve as one of his praetorian guards and eventually took Raza Longknife as a host. Zzxz was later separated from Raza and imprisoned on Ego. It was retrieved and fired at Charles Xavier of Earth-10011, who had become a giant brain-monster, and was last seen eating him.

A group of evil Klyntar bonded to a swarm of Brood, which they later abandoned and ate, in order to take over the S.W.O.R.D. satellite and everyone aboard it, including Abigail Brand and the pregnant Cal'syee Neramani. The Klyntar were defeated and jettisoned into by space by Spider-Man and the Special Class of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Spider-Man was forced to bond with a symbiote for a power boost, controlling it with the help of the telepathic Martha Johansson, which caused it to take on an appearance identical to the Venom symbiote. He ultimately lost control of it, but it was subdued and separated from him.

How do they know the history of their species you beseech? On the way to a secret government facility, the Mercury Team's war dog, who carried the Hybrid symbiotes was intercepted by an Arkeanian scout and were brought to their planet along with others from other realities and locations in Universe-616 to assist their original mission of finding the ultimate noble warrior. Among those gathered were fused versions of Venom and Carnage, their genetic memory improved to the point that they can replicate all of the powers, knowledge memories of their hosts until separation, the Hybrid Klyntar, Anti-Venom, Scream, Raze, Zzxz, Mania, Scorn, Toxin, and Payback. Through many trial and error, they were individually bonded with many beings of pure and noble heart, but something held them back from true they were missing and how to acquire, neither species did not know. The only one that was able to properly bond was Toxin and a new species of human called a Nobody named Xlynn.

Their recollection of the past was abruptly ended when one of their "allies" the one known as Xlynn took the bonding device along with the vials containing Venom and Carnage brought them forward to two children, an eleven-year old boy and girl. They expected the same result many times before, but were proved surprised to find that both klyntar and human have managed to successfully bond. Since they were now telepathically linked to one another, they were able to hear something about training to fight off a demon god.

Carnage and the girl who calls herself "Ronnie Anne" were the first to square off against the Nobody general. For a child, the girl and the klyntar were moving unexpectedly in sync, however all of them were focused on the boy Venom is bonded to, Lincoln. According to the eldest of their family, his life originally revolved around ten female entities of contrasting age and personality, now his mind is a vast network of countless entities, most of them are species that even they recognize.

Carnage put up a good, honorable fight but you don't win battles just by being "good". When the girl fell, the boy moved to help her up, this was a form of bond they've seen countless humans share among Earth-616. When it was Venom's turn to fight alongside the boy against Xlynn, they fighting so close together it far surpassed what their previous hosts offered. It was as if they were bonded once before.

Venom-Loud managed to fight off against the Xlynn-Toxin duo much longer and better than Ronnie-Carnage did but that luck ran short when she used methods that weekend the klyntar into a weekend state. On their last leg, Lincoln's opponent whispered something into his ear about having no meaning or purpose in life and erasing Ronnie Anne from his heart. That's when they sensed it. The presence that all Klyntar have learned to listen to, emanating from this ash-haired child.

The decision is unanimous. This young human is the perfect candidate to become an Agent of the Cosmos. No, this boy has the potential to become something greater than that. He will reach a level to match that of Bionuva Nui. However, he can't do it alone. They shall lend him his strength, but how? Riot, Lasher, Phage and Agony got the same idea. They were at a time a singular being, but were split apart again. It is time that the Hybrid is reborn.

 **This is Unity123. I figured that telling this story from different angles would be quite useful. Therefore, if there is or anyone or anything that you want to describe in the form of entries, feel free to write your own stories and opinions and PM me. I will choose which ones will be just and post them. Until then, you are the true hero, and your legend is now.**


	2. Entry 2: LL & RAS Call to Arms

**I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that Children of Omne is going to placed in developmental reboot. The good news is that until I figure out how to bring it back, my attention will be focused on "The Revelation of Arkeanus" and "The Great Archives"**

 **Entry# 2 Lincoln Loud and Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago (Loudverse-TROA-U123/KG) / Preparations**

 **Lincoln Loud (Loudverse-TROA-U123/KG)**

 **Age: 11**

 **Former occupation: Royal Woods Elementary Student / Gus' Games and Grub employee**

 **Current History:** The life of this universe's Lincoln Loud runs parallel to the prime timeline in nearly every way save for a few differences. One of them is when Mrs. Santiago attempted to move in with her extended family along with her children, Ronnie Anne and Bobby.

When Lori forced to Lincoln to arrive. The boy accidentally discovers a strange candle whose aroma has the strange ability of creating peace. Now realizing Rosa's intentions, he informs his "friend" about the find, breaking the Santiago girl's trust in her grandmother. Before departing, they bring forth the idea of the Casagrande family moving in with the Santiago instead of vice-versa.

From that point forward, many of his misadventures with family and friends either never happened or changed slightly or erratically due to her and her combined families' presence.

However that peace was merely a calm before a cataclysmic storm. When on their way through a shortcut to play a new game at Gus' , they stumbled upon a criminal deal which went sour.

Instinct took over and he lunged himself at her as they open fired, landing upon a mysterious disk. Information surged through mind soul, the rush of power allowed them to dispatch the attackers, the following events only grew in magnitude as time progress.

The involvement of depressed king from another dimension, an avatar of deceit who wears his face, interaction and knowledge of their counterparts from countless realities, being bonded to a symbiotic hybrid, and their clans being involved in a war that began alongside the creation of Eternity. In order to protect their world, the pair return home before the Kraakhan's invasion force does in order to give Earth a fighting chance.

 **Known Powers:** Same as Original Lincoln, Increasing knowledge of counterparts

 **Equipment:** "Hybrid" symbiote, Arkeanian switchblade, Nui-Blade (temporarily)

 **Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago**

 **Age: 11**

 **Former occupation: Royal Woods Elementary Student**

 **Current History:** Like Lincoln, Ronnie Anne's history mirrors that of the original counterpart. Ever since Lincoln told her of Rosa's candle scheme, she has become more comfortable around Lincoln and helped convince her immediate family of her return to Royal Woods.

One day she remembered a short-cut to the arcade which unknowingly started the adventure to decide all. Their second encounter with the demon god left her skull damaged to a point where King Michael and Inferno Squad members; Taylor and Logan took her, Lincoln and their family members to Arkeanus.

Like the Loud child, she too is affected by the surge given to her by a disc containing the data of the Loudverse **.** After being bonded to the Carnage symbiote, she engaged in combat with the Nobody general Xlynn. She was defeated and soon left for Earth along with Lincoln.

 **Equipment:** Arkeanian switch-blade, Carnage symbiote.  
 **Entry incomplete. Must acquire future data.**

 **Entry 2b: Preparation**

 **Arkenian Royal Woods Outpost (Santiago Residence)**

It has only been a minute since the Louds, Santiagos, Michael, Taylor and Logan went to Arkeanus before another one popped up, spitting out Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Roxie says to them "Lincoln? Ronnie Anne? Didn't you just leave for Arkeanus?" She then notices the presence they carry and the looks in their eyes. "That look. It is as if a truth has been revealed to you."

After a while the remaining members of Inferno Squad are brought up to speed. "So, Kraakhan has an army and is planning to launch a full scale war on Earth starting tonight? And all we need to do in order to properly defend the world is to do what?" Hybrid and Carnage both nod as they shift to their Bond Form. "Yes, it may seem risky but we have no other choice Logan. From what we know and in your case, myth, Bionuva Nui and his Order of Eternity highly favored this world and all of its versions. Because of this; all members have created a converged Earth based on different universes. However, until the Incarnate Children rise, the world remains sealed off."

Carnage speaks in turn "Our analysis of this world technology and its military prowess is insignificant due to the kind our enemies and allies have. We must give them the power to defend their home. All that we are asking is are you with us or not?" The squad members look to each then turn to the pair. "We'll always be at your side, friends. So how do you want this to start?"

Time passes before a plan is born. Inferno Squad will teleport to specific locations worldwide and upgrade all weapons to their highest form of existence while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne contact their friends and tell them to meet them at specific coordinates along with other precautionary measures. One time one of them said, "Do you know who we are?" All the two replied was a smile and a nod.

 **The Loud House**

In time their friends arrive one by one. The one leading the group is Clyde McBride. Ever since the criminal attack, the boy has heard nothing but radio silence for several hours. Now that he has heard from him, he moves quickly to gather his friends.

However when they arrive, they find themselves around other strangers and people in black coats. "Mr. McBride thank you so much for responding to our ally's call we have been expecting you for some time now. This way." He takes them to the backyard as the setting sun darkens the land. They find Lincoln partially concealed under the tree and Ronnie Anne by the back door as Clyde moves to greet his best friend, "Lincoln! It's so great to see you again dude! When you and Ronnie Anne disappeared, I thought I would never-"

The Loud boy slaps him in the face with the back of his hand, surprising the assembled group. "It's nice of you to accept my summons, but I'm afraid we don't have time for reunions or introductions. There is an enemy that is coming to destroy this world and we need your help to stop him." the Mcbride boy gets up, hurt but back to normal.

"Then why did you slap your best friend like that?! Is this Chandler again?" cried Rusty Spokes, another friend. Lincoln responds "It's more difficult to work with someone panicking. Though, I wish it was Chandler, this is something far worse. All you need to get started Clyde, is to take my hand." Clyde reaches outward and his friend reacts to this by grabbing his with a crimson arm with white claws.

"What is that?" Clyde yells in surprise. Red goo starts enveloping his arm and moves to the rest of his body Lincoln steps forward, revealing that the concealed half already carried the red creature. He speaks to his friends as Hybrid envelops the rest of him. "Forgive me for what I must do to you all, but don't hold it against us. All is fair in love and war."

He clenches his fist and more parts of himself cover the rest of the people. They look to the ground and find that the entire ground is covered with the same red substance and the setting sun hid the colors from closer inspection. In minutes, all of those who never wore a black coat are bonded with pieces of himself.

Roxie says, "Every time one bonds with a klyntar, it makes me so uncomfortable. I know that Hybrid can separate himself, each piece can communicate with each other, and can act independently. I understand spreading Hybrid's influence across every living life form, giving them the power to combat the army of deceit as well as the weapon upgrades, but I still don't know about that other measure? What's the next step?"

Lincoln moves to the assembled mass and glows for a bit and the bonded ones power spikes. "Clyde McBride, Penelope, Zach, Liam, Rusty and Rocky Spokes, Chaz, Sam, Tabby, Benny, Giggles, Fransisco, Polly Pain, Haiku, "Skippy", Winston, and David of Loudverse TROA-U123/KG, I chose you because your fates are tied to the things to come along with your bonds with our clans. I have temporarily given you some of my powers. Spread my power to all life on this world for the war to come." They nod in unison and run at super-speed for their objectives.

Carnage moves to Hybrid, "I have never seen people run that fast before, You must have used the Kakama Nuva incantation on them. Now to set the proper stage. Hybrid nods and extends his hand and a heart appears. The heart glows a cosmic red, within it is a upside-down cosmic white heart and a glowing star that radiates the spectrum, before shifting to a purple word; "OVERWRITE"

"Overwrite? So that's why you mentioned this "Converged Earth" legend, you plan on merging this Earth with their Earth!" Lucas realizes. Hybrid nods to the Inferno Squad member. "Yes, there was another reason why we conceived this idea along with our partners. Even if we manage to defeat Krakkahn, the world will fall into chaos and disarray. Humanity has been long since isolated from the rest of Eternity for far too long. By fusing the planets' source codes together, we can create a united Earth and a form of humanity willing to both evolve and change. All I need is to press this icon and slam my fist into the ground. If you have anything to say before I do this, now is the time. I must find X-Gaster in whatever state he is in and thank him for this power, whoever he is."

No one speaks a word. Then Ronnie Anne says, "I have nothing else to say Lincoln, but next time, make sure and tell them the full plan next time, Lame-O." The oral area of Hybrid's face stretches a bit to show a smiling motion. "Deal." From that he point he presses the icon and slams his fist to the ground as the upgraded sensors indicate a large invasion force emerging from the asteroid belt. The First War begins anew.

 **Gathered friends, this is Unity123. As King Genocide continues to work with his other stories, I shall try and answer your requests and give my best to satisfy you. Plus the admission of ideas and etc. have been modified. If you want, you can also put in information about your own stories, characters and etc. as well. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now. Underverse belongs to Jael Penaloza. For the aspects of the united Earth, use your imagination.**


	3. Entry 3: Loudverse - GA14 DIAG

**Gathered friends, this is Unity123. As King Genocide continues to work with his other stories, I shall try and answer your requests and give my best to satisfy you. Plus the admission of ideas and etc. have been modified. If you want, you can also put in information about your own stories, characters and etc. as well. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**

 **Several hours into my last post and already someone contributes to this database. This next entry goes out to GennaiArakida-XIV.**

 **Entry 3: Loudverse GA14 / Foreshadow / AIDA/LOUD System**

In this reality, a powerful organization from many realms known as the Dimensional Inter-Alliance Guild, is a guild for all those who protect all life in the multiverse. The D.I.A.G.'s main purpose is to keep the respective darkness of their worlds at bay. Hence their pledge; "Protect All, Fear None!"

 **Communication intercepted: "Emergency, implement the Omega Directive immediately! All other missions rescinded till further notice!"**

 _The following has been declassified for future archiving and editing by the Delphinic Archive Project (DAP) And in joint with UnityNet. All information will differ from the final download, so please share and like, yes even you Lucy! (sigh)_

 ***before Borderless Worlds Era (B.W.E.)***

 **Timestamp; 2016-2017 B.W.E**

Scientists discover a multitude of distant worlds light-years away, though the discovery is too obvious to put much into further analysis, However, a strange growth on Planet 9 because concerning, in due time.

 **Timestamp: March 2017 B.W.E**

Due to increasing activity from super-villains and certain elements, the D.I.A.G. is established, then proceeds to 'Protect All, Fear none!' In order to prevent worlds from coming into contact with one another, new Protectorate zones in the Delphi Galaxy become active.

 **Timestamp: Summer 2017**

This version of Earth, existing 1 year in the future, receives a distress call millions of light years away, but none has the technology or reason to answer at the time. Royal Woods undergoes a Clone War of its own after Maggie Firefrost inadvertently unleashes an exact carbon copy swarm upon the world, among several other incomplete duplicates like her who lead the lesser clones. Along with the aid of her "friend" Luan and her family, the clones are destroyed and the technology created them along with it

 **Timestamp: July 2017**

D.I.A.G and their capital world of Delphi Prime falls into an full-scale invasion force led by Deflectress, Aida, a key member of the guild was honorably killed in action during the resulting aftermath, Gennai was exiled by Deflectress to another universe. *WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN*

 **Timestamp: Early August 2017**

A wounded Gennai ends up in Loudverse GA14 and befriends the Firefrosts and Loud clans (even Maggie,of all people was impressed) in the following weeks after being 'exiled'. From there the combined group has experienced several "adventures" in the town of Royal Woods. However, while Maggie's twin brother Mannie "Maxie" Firefrost praises the Delphinian for his quick "on his feet" thinking, Maggie was severely jealous, as she felt left out. She was going to teach him a lesson, but little did she know, it would lead the greatest challenge Earth has ever known.

 **Timestamp: Mid-August 2017**

The Invasion of Captain Tartarus begins. A sneak attack on the Loud House fails when Gennai noticed something off. With the first attacks wrought by Cobalt Blue and Red Onyx, a brother and sister duo. Gennai makes the Loud family members of D.I.A.G., the highest honor so far. With their power granted (though Lily had to sit this out cause she's the healer, but no less important!) the heroes manage to drive off Tartarus and his forces offworld. Gennai, however, falls in battle when Tartarus cuts his A.I.D.A System away from his arm during the battle, leaving a gash and a few parting words, vowing to return to finish the job he started, and is damaged more by an unstable Maggie Firefrost, while Mannie "Maxie" Firefrost, her twin brother looks on in horror. It doesn't help Maggie is still sore about losing her chance to rule the entirety of Royal Woods. The Blue Earth Disaster occurs, this is known to this very day as an event that changed the world forever. It ended up swallowing most of the Earth system into a wormhole, Earth itself experiences tremors and energy waves, then falls into Delphi Prime's orbit, thus begins the Borderless Worlds Era. Meanwhile, Gennai is put into a medically-induced coma due to mental shutdown upon seeing Maggie's distraught and despairing face.

 **Timestamp: October 17, 2017**

Gennai, AKA; Spacie-Man, (Lily's always cute when she says, or tries to say "Spacie-Man) awakens from a 3-month medical coma, and a slow recovery awaits him. Upon returning 'home', he has recurring nightmares of Deflectress assaulting him in the worst ways possible. Damn, she's that scary! Upon awakening from that, Lincoln gives him a UFO plush of familiar characters, one of them notably Maggie...they might be sentient. Don't ask how he got those freakishly accurate plushies...I tried!

 **Timestamp: January 2018**

In light of the contributions the Loud Family made to the guild., The D.I.A.G Loud Division is established. Gennai is mentally stable for now, thanks to Maggie and Mannie Firefrost and the Louds. New armor classifications and henshins active, A.I.D.A/L.O.U.D Systems are built and displayed. Thus unifying the Delphi Republic and it's known and unknown neutral allies. The Silverhead Empire chooses that time to unleash their fleet throughout the Loud physically recovers, but his psychological state has been declining, since all he can see is Deflectress in his visions. Maggie, who has grown to love Gennai over time bares her soul to him, all but declaring her love to him, which gets Luan jealous, but eventually relents. Gennai unconciously unlocks a "Super Mode" and pushes back the Silverhead forces, but exhausts himself doing so.

 **Present Day**

The Earth-Delphinic Coalition is formed to fight against the oncoming evils beyond their united system. Earth settles in Delphi Prime's orbit smoothly. The Second Earth Golden Age begins with the advent of Earth-Delphinic high tech advancements, and becomes part of the Delphi Protectorate. A shadow looms over the planet and its moons, signifying a prophecy.

 **Delphi Prime Equipment**

 **Lincoln Loud:** Dark blue undershirt with a solid orange over short sleeve shirt Blue pants, white gloves with panels, and reinforced sneakers.

 **Lori Loud:** Blue sleeve shirt with white over shirt displaying the Delphi Prime Emblem, cargo pants. same color as her brown shorts, holds various gear and medical supplies. Answers to codename: Carrier Girl.

 **Leni Loud:** Turquoise short skirt, and same colored overshirt, sky blue leggings, combat boots with silver design. her shades never leave her sight.

 **Luna Loud:** Her gloves are lined with silver musical notes, winged skull and tongue shirt, checkered undershirt with sleeves, the boots remain unchanged.

 **Luan Loud:** Similar dress style as Luna, but yellow and white motif, flower also doubles as a communicator.

 **Lynn Loud Jr.:** Red sleeved shirt with a gold #1 in the center, soft red and white pants and reinforced shoes with gold trim

 **Lucy Loud:** No changes needed but her clothes are more 'modern' and a cloaking device with her watch she now wears, her hair clip reveals one eye, a light blue.

 **Lana and Lola Loud:** Lana wears a blue cap, this time around, with Lola wearing her red cap. both wear semi casual wear in their respective colors for twins, Lana's shoes are enhanced with multi terrain soles, and Lola's shoes improve posture and balance when on the go.

 **Lisa Loud:** Her glasses now have readouts and sight scoping her dress remains unchanged and says 'I will update my look when the time is right, but I do like the nano-skin sweater you gave me!'

 **Lily Loud:** Err, let's hear what she has to say about this… "Lavender is pretty! Wuna wears pretty stuff, so Lily wears cool stuff, wike Spacie Man does! Lily gots, some sparkly shoes, a shirt vest, and a weird commie-comini-signal thingy! *she smiles* You watch my backies, Spacie Man?" "Always."

 **Entry 3b: Foreshadow**

It's been a four months since Earth was forcibly moved from the Sol system to the Delphi Prime system and relations between the two worlds are unnaturally at an all time high. All the Loud family members have become rising stars among the guild along with the Firestorm twins. Maxie has grown to consider Gennai as a brotherly figure, however Maggie still holds some kind of grudge. She still blames him for all that has transpired these past few months.

Anyway this is no time for flashbacks. The System Alignment, a convergence of every planet and moon in the entire Delphi System that happens once every eon is nearly upon us. Some say that if one looks through the direct center, a sign of the future comes forth. Across the two planets people have been preparing with great interest. For Gennai and his friends, they have set up their viewing point on the top of the D.I.A.G building.

The towers of Delphi Prime glowed with people living, playing, working, etc. However in his quarters, Gennai's thoughts drifted elsewhere, as he recalled the few days Maggie had been enraged with what transpired. First, her clones and her "army" dispatched, the surviving stragglers, sent to states far from Michigan. Then her dad, was called away on yet another peacekeeping mission, while her mom, already stressed out, put a 11:00 p.m (which is generous, all things considered, heh) curfew on both her and her twin brother.

Maggie snarls at him, as Gennai approaches her. *sighs* "Maggie...it's been 4 months. I am so trying to learn from my mistakes and making sure not to repeat the-" *slap*

Her tears made it difficult for Gennai to resume speaking...maybe the slap had something to do with it?

"YOU NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID TO YOU! GENNAI, DID YOU EVEN THINK WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I-" She could hardly get the words out. "If I had l-lost you!?" Gennai can only blink in response. "Err, I think I should go stand over there by the fence, and you two work SOMETHING OUT, OK!?" Her twin brother said as he smoothly made his way to the fence. 'Damn, is my sis gonna confess her love to this guy!? This may be awkward in front of their respective allies but then again, Earth is weird like that, and so's Delphi Prime!' Maxie thought.

"What are you saying, Maggie?" Gennai asked, fearful of what she may say next.

"I, l-love you, you sandstone colored jerk!" And Maggie's tears never stopped flowing as she continued: "I see you pushing yourself so hard, even when things are going good for you. You never stopped making a difference in the lives you meet, especially mine, even when I was at the brink, of ending it all!

"You allowed yourself to be hurt so bad in the process of my anger, and I was guilt-ridden for days! I thought when my clone army was removed and defeated, I would be exiled by everyone I used to know, but Luan and Geno, and especially my brother snapped me out of it. They let me continue my existence in this town! I always knew I would never meet that kind of kindness again, yes I had Luan...but it wasn't enough.

"We're still close friends though. Luan and I settled on being good friends, and that was enough for me, at first. When I first saw you (Technically I was spying on you), I thought you were taking advantage of the town and its people. It wasn't till further analysis, as revealed that you were from another world and trying to get you home, but you grew fond of ours. I was jealous that you earned the Loud's full trust, despite being from another world. So during the Battle of Tartarus, I kinda got angry that you too had a family to protect.

"I hurt you, and I regret making you suffer for that long, *whimpering* but don't you get that you weren't the only one hurt by this!?" Gennai listened as she poured her heart out to him. 'Wait, she fell in love with me? I guess that's cool. No let me rephrase that, that's way beyond cool!' Gennai thought.

Gennai hugged Maggie, and in the process healed the rift that divided them both. "You had me at 'I love you, you sandstone colored jerk!' So does this mean-" "Yeah, as of now, you're my favorite sandstone colored jerk-boyfriend." For the first time since he got here...he finally relaxed, even better than before, when suddenly a camera snap appeared behind them.

"Gotta hand it to ya, you've got the touch! Hahahaha, get it? But for real, Gennai? Don't break her heart, alright?" Luan said holding her camera-phone, which now had the same advancements as the tech on Delphi Prime. "And Mags? Remind him every day, who you are to him. He's a keeper!" Gennai and Maggie both blush, realizing that Luan was listening in the whole time.

"Reconciliation is important you know, even when it doesn't look good from your view..." Lucy said. "AHHHH!" All of them landed in a heap of limbs and Lucy smiled a bit. "That never gets old!" she said. Maxie and Maggie said, "If you can excuse us, we have to punish a certain Goth for breaking this tranquility!"

After much catch up (and some vented steam), the convergence begins, planets and moons assemble in a straight line as the event begins. And just as the rumors say, a vision appears. The stars above start rearranging their positions to form a strange crown-like mask. The

"This is very strange, when the convergence appears it shows a vision of the future for whoever gazes at the eclipse. But this is something different all together. If even the stars themselves are into position, then something bad must be coming. Lincoln, any ideas?"

Unfortunately, the Loud boy is not exactly for conversation given the rapidly spiking energy and his glowing like an illuminated prism. Lincoln starts to rise above the ground, however the movements seem more forced than voluntary. He extends his right arm and duplicates of him appear. These ones aren't exact copies. No, these are the forms of others realities. Some strong, some pure, some corrupted and some broken beyond repair and redemption.

"Uh, Gennai? You know a lot about alternate dimensions, what are we seeing here?" Lisa asks worriedly. Gennai can only respond, "These are alternate versions of your brother, for every decision you make creates a new reality. These copies are those realities' products." He then raises his left arm and strands of energy flow from his fingertips through a hole in space.

A tug of his fingers and Ronnie Anne appears from the portal her body tethered to the strands like puppet and another tug and she mirrors what Lincoln did through her left side. Once the skyline is scattered with counterparts the group speaks.

" **The Reincarnate Children rise, The First War begins anew, A shattered mask, War rests in peace, Poison cured, Corruption purified, Shadow brought to light, Time rewritten twice, The Monster slain, The False Queen redeemed, The Twins reborn, Eternity's destiny determined."**

With the words having been spoken, Lincoln and Ronnie fall to the ground and the counterparts disappear. Lori moves to help both brother and newcomer "Someone help the twerp and his girlfriend now!" The planets move out of alignment and continue their orbital rotation, waiting another eon before the next alignment.

 **Entry 3c: AIDA/LOUD System**

Maggie Firefrost, one of the few who actually understood Gennai, not just because he was from another world, but because he also had two particular items attached to his right wrist and left arm. It was known as the (Advent Integrated Defense Armor) A.I.D.A System. But recent upgrades, thanks to the collaboration of Lisa and Gennai upgrading them both, the watch and the device are now known additionally as the (Loud Optimizer Universal Defense) L.O.U.D System.

Prior to his "exile", Gennai spent his days working on the original A.I.D.A System, stress testing it, upgrading it to its limit and taking pictures with it, showing the progress as it happened. This day was no exception. After the proper patches were installed, and the new face was completed, (it looked better than the old face did.) Gennai turned to face Maggie who watched with feigned interest...or so he believed.

"Greetings elder twin Firefrost sibling! You are just in time for the unveiling of the newly upgraded A.I.D.A/L.O.U.D System! I gotta say, this is the most ambitious project we have built on!" Lisa Loud shouted from her window. I have Gennai out here for you to witness this!" "WHAT!? D-DON'T DRAG ME INTO YOUR -Err, hi there!" Gennai was cross, but then he was reminded why he was outside, among other things.

"Your weird smile is ok, we'll have to work on it..." Maggie said. Her voice was a bit warmer than last time, maybe spilling her heart out ("Eww! Why would that happen!? She could pass out from blood loss or WORSE!") did her heart and soul a favor.

"So, why did I get called here?" Maggie asked. "It's not really out date out yet, unless...*gasp* you have a secret to tell me!? You should tell me!" Even as an emo, her secret keeping made her popular, not by much, but still enough to keep her out of bullying hands.

"As Lisa pointed out, I'm testing the new A.I.D.A/L.O.U.D. System, a fusion of Delphinic Tech and Loud Ingenuity!" Gennai responded, as he took a few steps back. "You're going to love this!" Gennai got serious for a bit and shouted, "Prepare for Delphinic Conversion!" He then opened a panel in the System and pulled out a card, which showed a fully powered Delphinian with armor and a light blue Broadsword with the planet of Delphi Prime and its four moons (five now, considering Earth joined the ranks of the Protectorate.) and inserted it into the System.

Maggie was actually impressed, but then what she saw made her mentally slap herself, as Gennai wasn't done yet! "A.I.D.A Armor, Materialize!" Gennai then glowed with a less intense light, but still dazzling nonetheless. He raised his hand, as his paneled gloves sealed around it. His body armor took a harder look and form, as it formed on his upper body. His pants took a more streamlined look as his boots clicked on with a small *klik* sound.

His helmet looked like it had no faceplate, but a visor still slid on his eyes. The helmet 'ears' raised up at the same time as his head did. When done the light abruptly vanished, as fast as it came. Maggie, and the Louds, who eventually gathered outside to see what this fresh madness was about, were shocked at this transformation Gennai did. It was cool, in their eyes.

Breathing heavily, he said, "And this is just the base form of the A.I.D.A/L.O.U.D System, guys! You've already proven your worth against Tartarus, as any other person would have fled. Tomorrow, you guys and Maggie of course, will be equipped with this armor and System! Think of it as my way of saying thanks!"

"Hey, Gennai." Lucy said right next to him. "AHHH!" *THUD!* "Sorry Gennai, but what Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne said troubled me a bit...here's a reminder in-case you missed some of it."

" **The Reincarnate Children rise, The First War begins anew, A shattered mask, War rests in peace, Poison cured, Corruption purified, Shadow brought to light, Time rewritten twice, The Monster slain, The False Queen redeemed, The Twins reborn, Eternity's destiny determined.** "

"Huh, I may have to run it by the Delphinic Council later on, thanks Lucy!" "You're welcome...hmm! *smiles a bit* l-later!" Lucy responded before running back to where her siblings gathered. 'Okay, that was...odd. Still, Lucy's right. But what did she mean about the False Queen Redeemed? And 'Time rewritten twice'? Sounds like a clock puzzle. The Council must be told of this!'

"Hey Louds? How would you love a proper tour of my home world? You showed me yours, so it's fair I showed you mine!" Maggie snickered, and the Louds followed suit. "What? *turns to readers* Ohhhhh...yeah, that was the second weirdest thing I've said since being here!"

 **Gathered friends, this is Unity123. This entry was made in collaboration with GennaiArakida-XIV. Any and all contributions are welcome. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now. Happy Valentine's Day and Ash Wednesday everyone! Go Team USA! Updates belong to Gennai-Arkadia XIV**


	4. Entry 4: Commander & Alliance

**This is Unity123. Apologies for not updating for so long, this one was practically over 300 pages on Google Docs. Anyways, I hope you like what I put together these past few weeks.**

 **Entry 4: Commander Bionuva Skywalker and Eternal Alliance**

Class: Jedi Knight

Species: Celestial (Physically Human)

Physical Aspects: Brown Hair / Scar over right eye,

"Homeworld": Galactic Center

* * *

 **Chronological and Political Affiliations**

 **Era:** Old Republic Era

 **Affiliations:** Jedi Order (Jedi Strike Team), Galactic Republic (Coruscant Aegis), Sith Empire (briefly), Eternal Alliance, Order of Eternity

 **Masters:** Various Jedi Masters, Orgus Din (Jedi Master), Chaskar (Sith Overseer)

* * *

 **Apprentices:** Kira Carsen

* * *

 **Titles:** Padawan, Knight of the Old Republic, Paladin of House Organa, The Indomitable, Master, Red Hull Captain, Jedi Battlemaster, Star Forager, The Keeper of Truth, Black Bisector, Hero of the Gorinth Canyon, Galactic City Savior, the Uncompromising, Rider of the Maelstrom, The Throne Breaker, The Deprogrammer, Rakghoul's Bane, the Infernal, the Unyielding, Minesweeper, Warstalker, Red Rhombus, the Resurgent, Dread Slayer, the Furious, from Beyond, Dragonslayer, the Eternal Warrior, the Fearless, Epic Hero, Conqueror of the Dread Fortress, Gatecrasher, Deposer of the Dread Masters, Lucky, Unseen Assailant, the Revanchist, of the Ruined World, Elite Warlord, Deadly Contender, Warzone Annihilator, Champion of the "Advanced Class", Hot Shot Pilot, the Pure, Big Time, the Illustrious, the Unassailable, Corsair, Transporter, Winter Warrior, the Cartel Collector, Blockade Runner, Skip Tracer, Enforcer, Contraband Collector, Vice Commandant, Archon, Well Connected, Pursuer, Tracker, the Opportunist, Starfighter Collector, the Dogfighter, Galactic Ace, Space Jockey, the Hotshot, Star Cluster High Roller, Galactic Warden, Gatekeeper, Constable, Seneschal, Architect, the Shadow Collector, Shadow Collector, Shadow's Master, the Galactic Wanderer, Deep Core Explorer, Mid Explorer, Outer Rim Explorer, the First Line of Defense, the Cutting Edge, Strike Team Commander, Containment Officer, SIS Freelancer, Combat Specimen, the Rakghoul Nightmare, Founder, Scourge of the Hutts, Revan's Heir, the Risen, Test Pilot, First Galactic Starfighter, the Intrepid, The Chosen of Voss, Perfect Gold Bisector, Hyperspace Legend, The Section Guardian, Contraband Connoisseur, GSI Most Valued Partner, Guardian of Makeb, Titan of Industry, Dread Executioner, Dread War Veteran, Honorary Admiral, the Neutralizer, Fixer, Magnate, the Notorious, Revansbane, Purveyor of Fine Goods, Republic Squad Leader, Meatbag, Master Craftsman, The Living Legend, Wealthy, Republic Diehard, Gearhead, Sharp Dresser, The Beastmaster, The Loremaster, Galactic Explorer, Datacron Master, Galactic Hero, Big Game Hunter, Manhunter, Republic Ace, Blue Octagon, Grey Perpendicular, A Special Snowflake, Party Crasher, Loremaster of Oricon, Scare Bear, Judge of Dread, Master of Dread, The Space Magnate, Wing Commander, Reinforcement Specialist, The Devastator, The Most Valuable, Medalist, Fleet Admiral, Space Ace, Lord of the Raklings, Cure for the Plague, Rakghoul Ravager, Bringer of War, The Unlucky, Industrious Builder, Renowned Innovator, The Master Artisan, The Galaxy Conqueror, The Unstoppable Force, Dark Project Mastermind, All Natural, Honored Air Breather, Forger of Alliances, Republic Legend, The Wolf of Rishi, Incredible Smell Discoverer, Lord of the Oceans, Lance Breaker, Combat Master, Master of Yavin 4, Legend in the Making, Master of the Beyond, Surveillance Smasher, Aegis of Ziost, Outlander, Alliance Commander

* * *

 **Synopsis**

Bionuva Skywalker, the Hero of Tython, the Outlander, later also known as the The Alliance Commander, was a powerful Jedi Knight, later Jedi Master and hero of the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, who became an associate of Theron Shan and Lana Beniko during the Revanite crisis. Born before the end of the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, the Hero trained under several Masters across the galaxy during the following Cold War until 3643 BBY, when the Jedi was sent to the Jedi Order's homeworld of Tython. There, the learner was taken on as a Padawan by Orgus Din during the conflict with the native Flesh Raiders and worked to foil the Dark Jedi Bengel Morr's plans to destroy the Jedi Order, during which the apprentice gained a loyal companion in the astromech droid T7-O1, or Teeseven. As a newly elevated Jedi Knight, Din's former apprentice foiled a plot by the Sith Lord Tarnis to use the Planet Prison superweapon against the Republic capital planet of Coruscant. As Bionuva took on the young Jedi Kira Carsen as a Padawan, the Jedi was also recruited into the Republic Navy's elite Coruscant Aegis squadron, in which the Knight piloted a _Defender_ -class light corvette under the callsign "Shield."

Tarnis's death at the hands of the Knight caused the Sith Lord's father, Darth Angral, to declare war against the Jedi Order and the Republic, which forced Bionuva and crew to travel the galaxy in order to stop the Sith's apprentices from unleashing stolen Republic superweapons. The trio halted the efforts of Imperial Intelligence to capture the Republic scientist Doctor Nasan Godera on the planet Taris, and worked with the Republic Strategic Information Service (SIS), the Republic's own intelligence agency, to destroy the Power Guard Project and defeat Angral's apprentice Lord Sadic on the moon Nar Shaddaa. Bionuva and crew also hunted down and destroyed the Shock Drum weapon on the planet Tatooine, where they also convinced Angral's apprentice Praven to become a Jedi and rescued Carsen's former Master Bela Kiwiiks. The Knight's mission to Alderaan saw the destruction of the Death Mark laser and the death of Angral's apprentice Nefarid, but Angral killed Master Din and tested his new Desolator weapon on the agriworld Uphrades with horrific results. However, Bionuva foiled Angral's attempts to use the Desolator against Tython and defeated the Sith Lord in battle, and as a result, Grand Master Satele Shan granted the Knight the ceremonial title of "Hero of Tython."

The Hero soon joined a strike team led by Jedi Master Tol Braga whose purpose was to capture the Sith Emperor himself. While the Jedi recovered a prototype cloaking device on the war-torn planet Balmorra, the Knight gained a new ally in the combat medic known as Doc, and rescued Braga's Padawan Sajar from Imperials and the threat of the dark side on Quesh. The final preparation for the capture of the Emperor was a mission to the ice planet of Hoth, where Bionuva worked with Sergeant Fideltin Rusk of the 301st Infantry to recover the plans for the Emperor's Fortress, after which Rusk joined the Jedi's crew. However, when the Knight joined the rest of the strike team in a confrontation the Emperor, the Sith ruler easily defeated the Jedi and turned the entire strike team to the dark side. After months of training as a Sith under Overseer Chaskar, the Hero was freed by the ghost of Master Din and escaped from the space station with the unlikely help of the Emperor's Wrath Lord Scourge, the Emperor's personal executioner.

Scourge revealed to the Jedi High Council that the Emperor intended to consume all life in the galaxy with a dark ritual, and the Sith Lord joined the Bionuva's crew as the group traveled to Belsavis in order to prevent the Imperial officer Krannus from destroying the planet and starting the Emperor's ritual. The Knight then fought and redeemed fellow strike team member Leeha Narezz before traveling to the planet Voss, where the Hero worked to stop the Sith Lord Fulminiss from unleashing a plague of madness. After defeating yet another fallen strike team member, Warren Sedoru, the Hero of Tython assumed command of all Jedi on the embattled planet of Corellia, and led the Jedi forces against a corrupted Tol Braga's attempts to start the Emperor's ritual. In the Emperor's moment of weakness, Bionuva and T7-O1 confronted their enemy in the Dark Temple on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas while a Republic invasion fleet assaulted the world. Despite the Emperor's immense power, the Knight apparently struck down the Sith ruler, for which the Hero was awarded the Cross of Glory and the rank of Jedi Master.

After many harrowing adventures, Bionuva helped uncover a conspiracy by Order of Revan members Colonel Rian Darok and Darth Arkous and assisted Shan and Beniko in exposing the Revanites on Rishi. The Knight also joined the Republic-Imperial coalition established by Satele Shan and Darth Marr to stop Revan from resurrecting the Sith Emperor Vitiate on Yavin 4. Though Revan became one with the Force, the Emperor was rejuvenated and escaped, and the Hero later tried to stop him during the Invasion of Ziost, only to witness how the Emperor wiped out all life on the planet and fled into Wild Space. When Darth Marr assembled a task force to hunt the former Emperor down, he invited the Outlander aboard his flagship, which was attacked by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul in the galaxy's first skirmish with the Eternal Fleet. Separated from their ship and companions, Bionuva and Marr were brought before Immortal Emperor Valkorion by Prince Arcann, who used the opportunity to kill his father and assume his Eternal Throne, blaming the event on the Knight, who was frozen in carbonite, while Valkorion's spirit inhabited their body.

Five years later, the Hero was rescued by Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena, and while escaping Zakuul the three of them found the legendary vessel called the _Gravestone_ that could stand against the Eternal Fleet. They took the ship to the shadowport of Asylum, joined by Lana's bodyguard droid HK-55, Arcann's mother Senya Tirall and advanced artificial intelligence calling herself SCORPIO. Escaping Arcann's forces during the Battle of Asylum, the crew traveled to Odessen, where the Outlander became known as "The Alliance Commander" of the new Alliance that opposed the Eternal Emperor Arcann. The new Alliance made several bold strikes against the Eternal Empire, which attracted multiple new contacts and recruits, who brought with them starships, weapons and ammunition, allowing the Alliance to grow into a power that could threaten the Eternal Empire. In a bid to remove Arcann's advantage of the Eternal Fleet, Bionuva agreed to SCORPIO's plan to remotely take control of the GEMINI captains, unaware that SCORPIO followed her own agenda and used that opportunity to claim the Eternal Throne for herself. In the resulting battle of Odessen, the Jedi dueled and defeated Arcann, who was taken by his mother into hiding. Arcann's sister Vaylin allied herself with SCORPIO and proclaimed herself the new Eternal Empress and the Commander continued to lead the Alliance against her forces. At attempt by Vaylin to take control of the _Gravestone_ led to the discovery of Vaylin's mental conditioning placed upon her by Valkorion, after which the Alliance forces had to temporarily abandon the re-discovered artificial world called Iokath when it was covered by deadly radiation. During the Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin, the Knight swayed the redeemed Arcann to his side and later during a mission to Nathema, the Hero obtained Dramath's holocron which could destroy Valkorion once and for all. The Outlander killed Vaylin during her assault on Odessen and traveled to Zakuul to claimed the Eternal Throne, where Valkorion revealed that he intended to take the Commander's body as his own all along.

Bionuva battled Valkorion inside the depths of their mind and achieved victory, destroying a millennia-old Sith Entity once for all. The Jedi then took control over the Eternal Fleet, transforming the Alliance from an anti-Zakuul insurgency into the Eternal Alliance and a major galactic power. During the renewed hostilities between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire over control of Iokath, the Knight was betrayed by someone from their inner circle. Subsequent mission to Umbara revealed Theron Shan as the traitor, who attempted to kill the Commander, joining with the Order of Zildrog. The Commander survived and continued to operate from the Alliance base on Odessen, pursuing Shan when he found a temporary refuge on the Chiss Ascendancy world of Copero, then to Nathema, before turning his attention back to the Empire.

* * *

 **Biography**

* * *

 **A destiny foreseen**

The rise of the individual known to history as the Hero of Tython was foretold over three hundred years before the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. In 3950 BBY, the Sith Lord Scourge attempted to eliminate the Emperor of the Sith Empire with the help of Jedi Masters Meetra Surik and Revan, the latter of whom Scourge and his superior Darth Nyriss had been keeping captive for the previous five years. Scourge had learned of the Emperor's plans to consume the life of the entire galaxy as he had done on his homeworld of Nathema a thousand years prior, and Scourge allied himself with the two Jedi in order to thwart the Emperor's plans.

The trio stormed the Emperor's throne room within the Imperial Citadel on the Empire's capital of Dromund Kaas, where they fought their way through the elite Imperial Guard. During the fight with the Emperor himself, however, Scourge received a series of Force visions of the possible paths that the future could take. These visions revealed to the Sith that despite their power, he and his allies would not be able to defeat the Emperor - the vision that seemed most likely showed another Jedi, many years later, who would be the one to end the threat that the Emperor posed to the galaxy.

With this knowledge, Scourge betrayed his allies when he killed Surik, an act that allowed the Emperor to capture Revan. For his loyalty, Scourge was made immortal and granted the position of Emperor's Wrath, the Emperor's personal executioner. As the Wrath, Scourge used his position to study the Emperor and determine his enemy's weaknesses. Scourge remained an outwardly faithful servant for the next three hundred years until he encountered the Jedi Knight from his vision, the Hero of Tython, and decided to aid the young Jedi.

* * *

 **Early Life**

Bionuva was the first of an elder race called the Celestials. The Celestials, also known as the Architects, were an ancient civilization who were present long before the dawn of the galactic community and even the Rakatan Infinite Empire. Believed to be responsible for a number of large artifacts and anomalous planetary formations and species placements throughout the galaxy, what little was known of the Celestials came from xenoarchaeology. The Jedi and the Sith alike theorized that the balance between the light and dark sides of the Force was actually under the guidance of the Celestials. Born in the Galactic Center, he was the most powerful beings in the galaxy, rivaling Father himself, due to his balanced state between light and darkness. Knowing that one day there will be a time where the Architect must personally defend his creations, he created the Ones and to keep the Force in balance. During the time of the Cold War, Bionuva to the planet of Odessen to wait for others to find him and transformed into a Human as to avoid suspicion.

The Force-sensitive individual was eventually discovered by the Jedi Order and trained as a Jedi under several Jedi Masters during the Cold WAr between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. The young Jedi Initiate was eventually sent to the Order's homeworld of Tython to learn from an official teacher and undergo the Jedi Trials in 3643 BBY along with his ally and friend, Consular Igni-ka Kenobi, Padawan of Master Yuon Par.

* * *

 **Training on Tython (Flesh Raider Uprising** )

The origins of the Flesh Raiders' uprising could be traced back to the Great Galactic War, a lengthy conflict between the resurgent Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. The war's end occured in 3653 BBY, when the Empire used sham peace negotiations on the Core World of Alderaan to stage an attack on the Republic capital of Coruscant, a battle that would become known as the Sacking of Coruscant. In order to force the Republic to submit and bring an end to the conflict between the two galactic powers, the Imperial fleet, led by Darth Angral, held the planet captive while the Treaty of Coruscant was signed on Alderaan. The Treaty required the Republic to withdraw its forces across the galaxy, leading to an uneasy Cold War. As the first part of the Sith assault, a strike team comprised of Darth Malgus, Adrass, Mission Vao, and Shae Vizla decimated the Jedi Temple, killing the building's defenders and finally destroying it with explosives.

Bengel Morr, the Nautolan apprentice of the Human Jedi Master Orgus Din, was present in the Temple during the assault, but he fled into the ruins of the structure when the Sith collapsed the Jedi Order's headquarters. His gentle personality shattered, the Nautolan retreated into the depths of the city-planet and was assumed dead by his comrades when his body was not recovered. Morr blamed the Jedi Order for the destruction of the Temple, believing that their weakness had allowed the Sith to win the war. He decided that for the Sith to be defeated, the Order had to destroyed and rebuilt from its ashes. Turning to the dark side and becoming a Dark Jedi, Morr spent the next decade plotting the destruction of the Order. During this time, he recruited the Force-sensitive Human Callef, as his apprentice, training the young man in the ways of the dark side.

The agents of the Empire were also busy during the decade following the Treaty, however. Angral's son Tarnis, who was trained in the ways of the dark side by Angral's own apprentice Lord Praven,entered into an undercover mission on the Republic capital itself. Under the alias "Eli Tarnis," he masqueraded as a Republic scientist and inserted himself into the development team for the Planet Prison superweapon,] where he gathered information on the Republic's weapon Planet Prison was one of many weapons projects started by Mon Calamari General Var Suthra in honor of the Jedi killed during the destruction of the Jedi Temple, and by 3643 BBY the weapon was in prototype stage.

* * *

 **Resettling on Tython**

After the signing of the Treaty, the devastation of Coruscant and the Empire's victory turned public opinion against the Jedi, and the Galactic Senate - looking for someone to blame for the disaster - decided to delay the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple indefinitely. Realizing that the capital was no longer the best place for a headquarters, the Order relocated to its ancestral homeworld of Tython, which had been discovered only a year earlier by a Jedi Knight named Satele Shan. There, they established a new Jedi Temple and began to explore ancient ruins left by their precursors, the Je'daii Order. Construction on the new Temple began three years after the fall of the Temple on Coruscant, just over a year since the Order had rediscovered Tython and established a permanent settlement on the planet, and it took almost three years to complete.

Throughout the next decade or so, the Jedi recovered from the devastating losses that they incurred during the war and slowly rebuilt their ranks. Not long after the Order arrived on the planet, a group of Twi'lek Pilgrims petitioned the Senate for permission to settle on Tython, as they had fled religious persecution on their homeworld of Ryloth. However, as Tython was still largely unexplored, the Senate refused their request. In direct defiance of the decree, the Pilgrims established a small settlement in a valley above the Jedi Temple, just on the edge of the Tythos Ridge mountain range. That camp grew into the settlement of Kalikori Village, with a villager named Sumari in the role of Matriarch by the time of the war with the Flesh Raiders.

By 3643 BBY, Callef and Morr followed the Order to Tython. There, hiding from the Order in the widely unexplored regions of the planet, the two Dark Jedi began to marshal the Flesh Raiders, Tython's native sentient species, into an army. Finding some of the violent species to be Force-sensitive, Morr trained them to be Force Adepts and eventually commanded a significant fighting force under the leadership of the Flesh Raiders' Grand Chieftain Keshk. Before Morr's arrival, the natives had been largely unorganized, but they had launched periodic raids upon both the Jedi and Kalikori Village throughout the last decade with varying amounts of success.

The Force-wielding Jedi Order easily repelled the natives' attacks, losing only young and inexperienced Jedi to groups of Flesh Raiders, but the Twi'lek villagers fared far worse. Largely unprepared for the attacks and outmatched by the natives' ferocity, Kalikori suffered heavy losses throughout their time on the planet, and the Jedi Order's adherence to the Senate's request to refuse them aid fostered intense resentment of the Jedi in the people of Kalikori. Matters only worsened for the villagers when the Flesh Raiders became more organized under Morr's leadership, and the natives began to attack more frequently and in greater numbers.

* * *

 **Early encounters**

One of the Flesh Raider attacks killed a village patrol, including a Twi'lek named Poronth Ghon, and Poronth's son Tazonthe enlisted the aid of a Jedi to find his father. The Jedi discovered the elder Ghon's remains and returned his datapad to Tazonthe, but the man was furious that the Jedi refused to slaughter the Flesh Raiders in revenge. The villager Bahlea was aided by a member of the Order when a Jedi retrieved manka cat teeth for a medical remedy, completing her fallen husband's mission and saving her daughter Rusa. Vederiat Ayon, one of the village's healers, learned from a injured village warrior that the Flesh Raiders were experimenting with elixirs and had succeeding in creating one that drove the natives into a primal fury. She asked a visiting Jedi to destroy the elixir, and sent the Jedi to the guard captain Odumis Mer in order to learn the location of the elixir vats. Mer asked the Jedi to bring the elixir back so that the villagers could use it, but they refused and traveled into the Tythos Ridge to destroy the elixir before informing Ayon of Mer's request. The healer realized that the Captain's mind had been addled by encounters with the natives, so she relieved him of duty so that he could be healed[14] and appointed Bashenn in his place.

The Jedi Order's encounters with the natives often had more success than those of the Twi'leks, such as the repeated attempts to destroy the Jedi outpost in the Tythonian Gnarls region. A group of Padawans—Avitla, Mennaus, and Jerridan—were ambushed by Flesh Raiders in the Gnarls, injuring Jerridan and worrying Master Relnex when they did not return. The Padawans were rescued by another Jedi, though Flesh Raiders continued to stage attacks and kidnap inexperienced apprentices, imprisoning them in cages throughout the Gnarls. Another Jedi discovered a Flesh Raider infant in the mountains near the Temple, and delivered the child to Master Quilb, who often took in orphaned animals.

Through the efforts of various members of the Order, the Jedi gained insight into the natives' culture and even recruited the Flesh Raider Fashk into the Order itself. Masters Kalisa Gehnso and Meeb Wix enlisted the aid of another Jedi to investigate the Flesh Raiders' religious idols—the Bone Idol, Flesh Idol, and Salvage Idol—in an attempt to learn what inspired the natives' aggressive behavior, and the Twi'lek villager Trea Kobbethasked a Jedi to rescue her son Viyo from the Tythos Ridge. The Jedi discovered that Viyo had been captured by Fashk to serve as a translator, and that the Force-sensitive Flesh Raider wished to be trained as a Jedi. Fashk's surprising request was approved by Master Strayen, the Master in charge of administering the new recruits on Tython, and Viyo was released by the Flesh Raider before Fashk traveled to the Jedi Temple to be trained. Strayen hoped to temper Fashk's violent nature and show him the ways of the light side, since without Jedi training the Flesh Raider would likely succumb to the dark side.

* * *

 **Tensions rise**

During the months leading up to Morr's assault, a minor conflict broke out over the mystical Fount of Rajivari, a lost repository of knowledge left by the ancient Jedi. One of the Twi'lek villagers, a Force-sensitive named Nalen Raloch, was seduced to the dark side by the teachings of Rajivari, one of the first fallen Jedi who had played a major role in the Force Wars of ancient times. Furious that the Order refused to help his people against the Flesh Raiders, Raloch uncovered the Fount—which was in fact Rajivari's own Force ghost—and, with his new powers, attempted to destroy the ancient machine known as the Forge. The Forge was a device built by the Je'daii to construct lightsabers, and the Jedi Order had continued to send their Padawans there upon as part of the Jedi Trials upon their return to Tython. Raloch was stopped, however, by the apprentice of Jedi Master Yuon Par in a duel, and was successfully cured of his insanity. Raloch would be trained as a Jedi by the Order in an attempt to improve relations with Kalikori, but the village still harbored intense resentment because of the Order's continued refusal of aid.

* * *

 **A Dark Encounter**

In 3643 BBY, the Flesh Raiders captured T7-O1, one of twenty reconnaissance droids sent out by the Jedi Order, and placed the droid with a restraining bolt in the Upper Hollows cave system in the Tythos Ridge. Around this time, Bengel Morr decided to put his plans in action—meeting with Callef in the Upper Hollows, he ordered his apprentice to take a detachment of Flesh Raiders and invade the Gnarls through a recently discovered cave connecting the region to the Tythos Ridge. T7-O1 witnessed the meeting and secretly made a recording of it, as the Flesh Raiders did not know that the droid was still active.

By that point, Morr's army had established a great number of small camps across much of Tython, and he had begun to send Force-sensitive Flesh Raiders to study the Force from holocrons amidst the ancient ruins that dotted the planet. The natives' main command base was located high in the Tythos Ridge, protected by a shield generator on a nearby mountain, and from there Morr's subordinates coordinated the Flesh Raider army. One of the smaller bases was located in the cave network known as the Forsaken Den, in the cliffs near the ruins of Kaleth, and Flesh Raiders had been learning from a holocron at a nearby shrine. An ancient temple-city of the Jedi's predecessors, the Je'daii Order, Kaleth had been the site of several battles during the devastating Force Wars, and the Jedi Order had been cautiously investigating the outer ruins since their return—making it a perfect place for Flesh Raiders to pass relatively unnoticed.

Just as Callef led his forces through the tunnel and into the Gnarls, a young Jedi initiate arrived on Tython to take the Jedi Trials. The apprentice departed aboard a shuttle arriving at the Masters' Retreat, a meditation enclave north of the Jedi Temple, and met with Jedi Master Derrin Weller. Weller planned to send the young Jedi to the Temple to meet with the Masters, but at that moment Callef's forces reached the Gnarls Outpost and began to attack the Jedi there. A Bith apprentice by the name of Unaw Aharo witnessed the Flesh Raiders coming through the cave, but by the time he contacted Weller via holocomm, the Flesh Raiders were already at the Jedi outpost.

Alarmed, Weller immediately ordered the Knights present at the Masters' Retreat across the lake separating the structure from the Gnarls, where they mounted a defense of the Gnarls Outpost against the natives. As the base was relatively undermanned, Weller sent the newly arrived apprentice into the Gnarls, since the learner was remarkably skilled in combat. During the course of the fight, Weller was injured, and he contacted the apprentice before taking a shuttle back to the Temple medcenter. Weller needed the apprentice, who was already deep in the Gnarls, to seal off the cave through which the Flesh Raiders were coming, since the other Jedi in the area were all needed to defend the outpost.

A group of Flesh Raiders had discovered Aharo not long after the Bith had contacted Weller, and the natives injured the apprentice before capturing him and taking him into the caves to Callef. The Dark Jedi began to interrogate Aharo, while the other apprentice located the cave and fought a path through the Flesh Raiders within. The initiate arrived just as Callef was preparing to execute his prisoner, and the young Jedi's attempt to stop Callef sparked a duel between the two. Despite the Dark Jedi's experience and use of a lightsaber, Callef was defeated and killed in the fight.

On his way to the Jedi Temple, Weller had called ahead and informed the other Masters of the battle in the Gnarls, and Orgus Din was dispatched to aid the apprentice in sealing the cave. Din arrived just as the initiate struck down Callef, and he was relieved to learn that both the apprentice and Aharo were still alive. Astonished that Callef had wielded a lightsaber—one that was strangely familiar to him—Din sealed off the cavern by collapsing the tunnel with the Force. While Din escorted the wounded Aharo back to a medcenter, Din ordered the other apprentice to travel to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

 **Early missions**

At the Temple, Din surprised the rest of the Jedi Council by taking on the young apprentice as a Padawan—his first since Bengel Morr's disappearance a decade earlier. Believing that the Force had brought the two together, Din assigned his new student a first mission: establish contact with the Pilgrims in Kalikori Village and learn what they knew about the Flesh Raider attacks. However, Matriarch Sumari was displeased that the Jedi were only reaching out when their own safety was threatened, and only agreed to share her information if the apprentice would help protect the village. As she had recently fallen ill, Sumari was forced to retire early, but the Padawan continued to speak with Sumari's daughter Ranna Tao'Ven and the village's Scout Chief Moorint. In return for information on the Flesh Raiders' activities, the two Twi'leks asked the young Jedi to steal a weapons cache from a group of Flesh Raiders nearby.

Venturing into the mountains of the Tythos Ridge, the apprentice fought through the Flesh Raider–infested region and entered the camp in the Upper Hollows cave system. After defeating one of the natives' Warmasters, the Padawan used the Flesh Raider's key to access the cache and recover the weapons. During the apprentice's raid, a group of Flesh Raiders made an attack on Kalikori, killing several villagers before they were driven back. However, there were more than just weapons and supplies in the chamber—the cache was the same one that the astromech T7-O1 was being held in, and the droid immediately recognized the young apprentice as a Jedi. Upon the removal of the bolt, T7-O1 showed the Padawan his recording of Morr giving orders to Callef, though the apprentice only recognized Callef and not the hooded figure he called "Master."

Returning to Kalikori with the weapons and T7-O1, the young Jedi delivered the blasters and supplies to the villagers and learned of the Flesh Raider attack when a villager named Saylew angrily confronted Tao'ven and Moorint. The pair met with Din, who had arrived minutes earlier, and showed him the recording. Din recognized the voice as that of Morr, although he did not tell his student, and ordered the apprentice to speak with Moorint while he viewed the recording again. Fulfilling the deal, Moorint and Tao'Ven shared their information: the Flesh Raiders had been gathering in strength for several months, and several of the natives had recently been spotted near the ruins of Kaleth.

While Din returned to the Temple to discuss the recording with the other Masters, the apprentice traveled to the ruins of Kaleth and explored the ancient shrine where the Flesh Raiders had been sighted. It was not long before Moorint's reports were confirmed—the Flesh Raiders were in fact using the shrine as a base, while some of the natives studied from a holocron given to them by Morr. The Padawan was alarmed to learn that some of the Flesh Raiders were Force-sensitive, and after defeating the group's leader, recovered a holocron from their corpses. Showing the holocron to Master Bela Kiwiiks and her Padawan Kira Carsen, who had been sent as reinforcements just before they departed for Coruscant, the apprentice was instructed to set up security devices in the area to track activity.

* * *

 **War in Earnest**

During the apprentice's mission, Sumari succumbed to her illness, leaving her daughter Tao'Ven as the new Matriarch. Upon returning to Kalikori Village, the apprentice met with Din and Tao'Ven in the Matriarch's compound, and Din decided to reveal what he had been holding back earlier: the identity of the hooded figure from the recording. Explaining Morr's background, Din urged his apprentice not to engage him if encountered on the next mission—the Dark Jedi was likely extremely dangerous. Tao'Ven and Moorint then shared that scouts had located the natives' command base in the nearby mountains, but it was protected by a deflector shield. While Din and the other Masters prepared to raid the camp, Din's apprentice attacked the mountain where the shield generator was set up.

Storming the mountain cavern, the Padawan fought through the Flesh Raiders guarding the generator and successfully deactivated it. At the same time, a group of Flesh Raiders attacked Kalikori, breaking through the village's defenses and planting toxin mines in the settlement's agricultural fields as part of a scorched-earth tactic. Once the shield was down, however, Morr contacted the Padawan via hologram and expressed his displeasure, swearing to destroy the Jedi Order and warning the apprentice that the Jedi's efforts were futile. Worried about Morr's threats, the Padawan returned to Kalikori to alert the Masters, but the apprentice found the village in a state of war. The villagers were unable to eliminate the Flesh Raider saboteurs in their fields, but the Padawan successfully braved the toxic gas and defeated the natives before too much damage could be done. By risking one's life and successfully disabling the mines, the Jedi trainee earned the personal loyalty of Tao'Ven, something that would have powerful repercussions in later events.

Not long after the Masters departed for their raid, a Selkath Jedi Knight named Laotah detected Flesh Raider activity near Kaleth on the scanners that had been set up by the apprentice, and he chose to investigate on his own. However, Laotah was unprepared to combat the Force-sensitive natives within the Forsaken Den, and he was quickly overpowered and fatally wounded. As Laotah crawled back to the cave's entrance, one of the Flesh Raiders stole the injured Jedi's lightsaber and took it as his own.

During their raid on the Flesh Raider command base, the Masters discovered the locations of the other Flesh Raider camps across the planet, and upon their return they began to organize the Knights at the Temple to eliminate the encampments. Din returned to Kalikori to send his apprentice on another mission, as the Council was allowing Din's student to destroy one of the camps alone on account of the Padawan's experience and skill. As the Flesh Raider force that the apprentice had fought earlier had been based at the Forsaken Den near Kaleth, Din decided to send his student to destroy that base.

While Din himself struck at a camp in the nearby mountains, the Padawan fought through a number of ancient war droids—machines left over from the Force Wars that still guarded the ruins of Kaleth and attacked any who ventured into the city—and entered the Forsaken Den to find the mortally injured Laotah. Learning what had happened to the Selkath and promising to recover Laotah's lightsaber, the Padawan stayed with the other Jedi until his death and then raided the compound within, defeating the Force-wielding natives and fighting the blade-wielding Flesh Raider to the death.

* * *

 **Endgame**

While the Jedi struck at Flesh Raider camps across the planet, Morr had a new goal: capturing his former Master. To that end, he took advantage of the Order's preoccupation with his Flesh Raider army and approached Kalikori mere minutes after Din and his student departed. The Dark Jedi met with Moorint and several other villagers, purposely excluding Matriarch Tao'Ven, and offered them a deal: give up Din, and their village would be spared from any further attack by Flesh Raiders. Seeing a way to save themselves and to get even with the Jedi for refusing them aid, the settlers agreed and informed Tao'Ven. While she did not like the plan, she went along with it on one condition: the life of Din's apprentice would be spared. Morr agreed, and the villagers broadcast a fake distress call from the village.

When the apprentice contacted Din to report success, the Jedi Master ordered his apprentice to respond to the distress call and rendezvous with him at the village. Din and his apprentice were the only ones close enough to reach the village in time, as the rest of the Jedi were scattered across the planet, and the two raced back to the settlement. Yet when Din arrived at the village first, the Nautolan's Flesh Raider bodyguards knocked the Jedi Master unconscious. Departing Kalikori, Morr briefly mentioned to Tao'Ven that his destination was somewhere called "the Forge."

Not long after Morr left, the Padawan arrived and immediately questioned Tao'Ven as to the reason for the distress signal. Tao'Ven lied, saying that she didn't know anything about a signal, and that she had not seen the apprentice's Master. T7-O1, who had returned to the village after a brief scouting mission, could not detect Din in the village. However, at that moment Morr was contacting the villagers and changing his deal: he would only protect the village if they killed Morr's apprentice. Worried about their safety, several villagers rushed into the Matriarch's building just as the Padawan turned to question the Matriarch further, and they knocked out the Jedi from behind before hitting T7-O1 with an ion blast.

After delivering the message to the villagers, Morr and his Flesh Raider servants continued their journey through the Flesh Raider–controlled Tythos Ridge toward the ruins of an ancient city. The ruins was under the control of the Flesh Raider army, led by Grand Chieftain Keshk, and Morr ordered his subordinate to mobilize his forces in the ruins in preparation for their assault on the Jedi Order.

When several of the villagers—Moorint, Eseni, and Saylew—attempted to kill the unconscious apprentice, Tao'Ven intervened and begged them to stop. The Padawan awoke quickly and learned the truth of the villagers' betrayal, but before the situation could escalate into bloodshed the Jedi persuaded the villagers to leave in peace. Begging for forgiveness, the Matriarch told the apprentice that Morr was heading to the Forge, and allowed the Padawan to leave with T7-O1. The duo immediately contacted A-4P0, one of the droids at the Temple Archives, and ordered the protocol droid to send all of the information on the Forge to T7-O1.

Complying with the request, A-4P0 warned that all of the Jedi Masters were still occupied fighting the Flesh Raiders, and those Jedi thus would be unable to assist them. Using a different path to reach the Forge than Morr, the pair raced along the Elarian Trail and used a tunnel behind the Tythos River's waterfall to reach the ruins of the ancient city. Some of Morr's Flesh Raider soldiers had learned to reprogram the ancient war droids that littered the area, and the droids were incorporated into their army. Despite the heavy presence of Flesh Raiders and war droids in their path, T7-O1 and the Padawan successfully fought their way through the ruins and reached the caverns beyond.

Emerging in the canyon where the Forge stood, the Padawan and T7-O1 fought through over a dozen of Morr's Flesh Raider Force Adepts and crossed the rocky bridge to the ancient machine. There, before the Forge, the pair faced Morr and his two bodyguards next to the unconscious body of Din. Drawing his yellow lightsaber, Morr attacked the young Jedi and T7-O1 with his bodyguards. With the aid of T7-O1, the Padawan successfully defeated the Flesh Raiders and began to duel the Dark Jedi.

Despite his advantages of a lightsaber and greater experience, Morr—like his apprentice Callef before him—was unable to defeat the Jedi and lost the duel, his weapon knocked aside. Believing that the Force had guided him to his own defeat for a reason, Morr offered to share his knowledge of the dark side and prepare the galaxy for the apprentice's coming. Understanding now that the young Jedi before him was the weapon he had come to forge, the Nautolan expressed his belief that the Padawan was strong enough to destroy the Sith.

The younger apprentice refused, however, and punched Morr in the gut when the latter reached for his blade. A second strike to the back of Morr's neck sent him to the ground unconscious, and Din's apprentice turned to wake his Master. Praising his student on the successful battle and the decision to spare Morr's life, Din gave his apprentice the components necessary to build a lightsaber and instructed the Jedi to use the Forge to craft the weapon. While Din took his former student back to the Temple, the Padawan ascended the steps and built a blue-bladed lightsaber, which unintentionally woke a sleeping jurgoran in the caves below. The enraged creature blocked the path back to the Temple, forcing the young Jedi to kill the jurgoran to safely depart from the Forge.

* * *

 **Jedi among Padawans and Pilgrims**

With both Bengel Morr and Nalan Raloch defeated, Bionuva, Igni-ka, Teeseven, and Qyzen travel across Tython helping Padawans with their trials, helping other Jedi Masters, and strengthening ties with Kalikori Village. Their first tasks was confirming if the Padawans of Masters Silvarte and Yollo, Spanios and Moracen, that they were romantically involved. Their second task was assisting Flingeld in moving an immovable boulder and finding valuable materials, his master Quilljak appeared later and told that he failed his trial and the things he was supposed to find was enlightenment and perseverance and was unbalanced by doubt and self-recrimination. Due to enlisting the group's help, Flingeld only confirmed his deep-rooted weakness. Other tasks included obtaining data of Maravada the Silent for Do Zonn from the Gatekeeper and was trained by Liam Dentiri in training combat leadership through the use of combat droids. The squad also partook in a pilgrimage to gain an audience with Kolovish, the previous matriarch of the village and helping Jedi Till'in in discovering the true purpose of the Tythonian droids along with controlling in rising population levels of horranth for Sedni Maruk.

* * *

 **Early Knighthood**

The newly christened Knight and Consular departed Tython with Teeseven and Qyzen on a shuttle and traveled to Carrick Station, the headquarters of the Republic fleet. There, the Knight spoke with the Mirialan Master Nimi, who directed the Jedi to speak with Master Cassa Hun. Hun, a Twi'lek Jedi Master, helped the new Knight decide which path to take: the way of the Jedi Sentinel or that of the Jedi Guardian, the two different types of Knights at the time. After taking the path of the Guradian, he encounter new allies in the form of Lieutenant "Meteor", Sergeant Aric Jorgan, Captain Hau "Ace" Solo, and Corso Riggs. After much conversation, they all learned of their purpose on Coruscant. Master Yuon Par, Igni-ka Kenobi's master, has fallen under a mysterious illness of unknown origin. "Meteor" and Jorgan are going to meet with General Garza, leader of Republic SpecForce to discuss the betrayal of previous Havoc Squad members Commander Tavus, Needles, Wraith, Fuse, and Gearbox. Captain Solo and Corso Riggs are trailing Skavak, a smuggler who stole the Captain's _Corellian XS Stock Light Freighter_ on Ord Mantell. From there they created a new guild called the 0Rd3R 0f 3t3Rn1ty. To expand their power base, they acquired several strongholds; an apartment complex on Coruscant, a sky palace on Nar Shaddaa, a homestead on Tatooine, one in Manaan, and in Yavin 4. To top it off they managed to obtain a Valor-class Cruiser they dubbed, _Great Spirit._

Bionuva and co. is soon stopped by a Priority Transport Officer, who offers the group a faster form of travel on a Galactic Republic _Wanderer_ -class transport vessel named the _Esseles_. The _Esseles_ was en route to Coruscant while secretly carrying the Republic Ambassador Vyn Asara. Imperial agents aboard the cruiser learned of the Ambassador's identity, and sent word to Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. His ship, the _Emperor's Glory_ , one of the largest warships in the entire Sith fleet, attacked the _Esseles_ during its journey. Claiming that the Ambassador was a terrorist, the Sith Empire boarded the ship in an attempt to arrest her. When the troops aboard the ship fought back, the Sith under the leadership of the ruthless Mandalorian mercenary Ironfist seized the bridge and put the ship under a security lockdown. After cancelling the lockdown by shutting down the secondary conduits throughout the engineering deck, the ships' troops managed to retake the bridge.

After the ship was secured, the newborn guild boarded Kilran's vessel in order to disable the tractor beams and allow the ship to escape. They were successful in this endeavor, and the Esseles continued to Coruscant without incident.

* * *

 **Deception**

Around that time, the Jedi High Council had become concerned about a seemingly dark presence that they could sense on the capital even all the way from Tython in the Deep Core. The Council had dispatched Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks and her Padawan Kira Carsen to Coruscant during the war with the Flesh Raiders in order to investigate, and Tarnis sensed that his mission was in jeopardy. Therefore, he approached Salarr, the leader of the Black Sun criminal syndicate, and revealed his true identity as a Sith Lord. In exchange for Imperial weapons and technology acquired through Tarnis' contacts in the Imperial-friendly Justicars' Brigade paramilitary group, Black Sun would help the Sith in the elaborate deception he was about to perpetrate.

At Tarnis' request, Black Sun sent a team of thieves led by the Rodian Vistis Garn—who often worked for Black Sun's rival, the Migrant Merchants' Guild—to raid a military warehouse in order to steal the design files for all of the Republic's superweapon projects. The raid was successful, and Garn's team made off with the files and a shipment of advanced weapons and munitions, but the Rodian was caught on a security camera as the group was departing for the Guild-controlled Old Galactic Market. Tarnis planned to take the stolen files with him back to the Empire, but also intended to strike a blow against the Republic before leaving. Agent Galen of the Republic Strategic Information Service, the Republic's primary intelligence agency, was ordered to head the search for the stolen plans, and his office worked collaborated with the Coruscant Security Force in their efforts.

Thirty-two hours later, General Suthra met with Din, Kiwiiks, Carsen, and Tarnis in Conference Room 2-Aurek in the Senate Building to discuss the status of the security breach, and they were soon joined by Din's former apprentice and T7-O1. Tarnis was irritated that the Jedi disapproved of the Planet Prison weapon—as it ionized a planet's atmosphere, thus blockading a world and preventing any ships from leaving or arriving, it was a humane method of warfare that he believed the Jedi should favor. During the discussion, Galen's subordinates had identified Garn as one of the thieves and tracked him to the Old Galactic Market, causing the agent to interrupt the meeting with the news. Leaving Galen to work with the Knight and Carsen on the search, Suthra departed with Kiwiiks and Din in order to meet with Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus aboard the official's personal flagship, the _Founder_ , above Coruscant.

* * *

 **Recovery attempts**

Tarnis remained behind as the two Masters departed with Suthra, and Galen gave his report to the Knight and Carsen. By that time, the SIS had tracked Garn back to the Old Galactic Market with the aid of the Coruscant Security Force, and Bionuva immediately departed for the Guild's territory with T7-O1 while Carsen and Galen worked to distract the gangsters with the CSF's security network. Arriving in the Market, the Jedi and T7-O1 fought their way into the heart of the region and raided the warehouse where Garn was holed up. The Knight made short work of the Rodian's crew and stormed the secure vault into which Garn had retreated, defeating the auto-turrets that the thief had set up. Interrogating Garn, Bionuva learned that Black Sun had hired him, and that a copy of the now-decrypted plans had already been sent to the gang.

Following the Knight's departure, Tarnis put the second part of his plan in motion by signalling a Black Sun "kidnapping" team led by the Human Zeer. With inside information supplied by the Sith Lord, the criminals infiltrated the Senate Building and made off with the scientist before they were detected by Senate Security. As part of their arrangement, Zeer and his men fled to the nearby Coruscant Spaceport to serve as a distraction so that Tarnis could escape to Black Sun Territory - but the Sith Lord instead chose to head to the Justicars' Sector in order to continue his plans. When the SIS and Senate Security realized what had transpired, Galen dispatched a CSF team under Carsen's leadership to the spaceport to retrieve the doctor and ordered the Knight to return immediately when the second Jedi contacted the agent to report the outcome of the raid.

Allowing Garn to leave in peace in exchange for the information, the Knight recovered the other stolen weapons and left them to be taken into custody by the CSF forces in the area before returning to the Senate Building. There, the Jedi and T7-O1 were briefed on the situation and sent to the spaceport to reinforce Carsen and the CSF, who were in a stalemate with the Black Sun gang. The two Jedi were able to break the criminals' lines through the Knight's combat prowess and Carsen's use of a borrowed SIS stealth field generator, confronting Zeer and quickly defeating him. Carsen convinced Zeer to tell them where the doctor had been taken by pretending to read his mind and terrifying the criminal, and the two Jedi left the Black Sun members to the CSF as they returned to the Senate Building.

There, they found that Galen's analysts had read through the recovered data files and discovered that they contained information on all of the Republic's superweapon projects. Suthra, having returned from the meeting with the Chancellor, was worried about the safety of the facilities, so Kiwiiks and Din agreed to each secure one of the three off-world projects. Agent Galen departed as well to secure the third facility, but before leaving he told the Knight to make contact with Sergeant Nidaljo of the CSF's special tactical unit in Black Sun Territory. Galen contacted Nidaljo as he was heading to his ship, and the special tactical unit attempted to set up a perimeter around Black Sun's headquarters for the upcoming mission to rescue Tarnis from the structure. However, the gang had attacked with advanced weapons and armor, killing half a dozen of Nidalgo's men and forcing the unit to retreat into an abandoned building. It was there that Bionuva and T7-O1 found Nidaljo and his men trapped behind a hastily erected barricade, pinned down by heavily armed Black Sun members, and the Knight quickly dispatched the criminals.

The police officer was ready to give up hope, but the Knight reminded him of his duty and how the fallen members of his squad had given their lives to aid the man trapped inside the enemy headquarters. Inspired by the Jedi, the entire unit rallied to Bionuva's call to arms and prepared to launch their attack. Nidaljo's men targeted the rear entrance of the compound, while the Knight and T7-O1 stormed the front entrance and reached the central room first—where the pair were astonished to discover that Tarnis was not present in the building, but was in fact speaking with Salarr, Black Sun's leader, via a holo-transmission.

* * *

 **A traitor revealed**

Listening to Salarr's angry exchange with Tarnis, Bionuva learned that the entire affair had been staged—Tarnis had hired the criminals to steal the files and kidnap him. When the Jedi accused the scientist of treason, Tarnis revealed that he was in fact a Sith Lord, and ended the transmission after informing Salarr that his services were no longer required. Furious, Salarr turned to confront the Knight, but Nidaljo's unit burst into the room at that moment and shot the Black Sun member who was sneaking up on Bionuva. Together, the CSF and the Jedi fought and defeated Salarr's men, striking down the syndicate's leader and dealing a crippling blow to Black Sun's operations. While Nidaljo's men retreated to a safer location and the Knight returned to the Senate Building, Tarnis began to put the third stage of his plans in motion. Upon arriving in the Justicars' Sector, he contacted his research team and informed them that the Jedi were planning on shutting down the Planet Prison project. Imploring them to do the right thing for the Republic, he convinced the scientists to bring the prototype to him in the Justicars' Tower. But when the team arrived, Tarnis turned on them and massacred his subordinates before taking the prototype deep into the ruins of the Jedi Temple.

Back in the Senate Building, General Suthra was both furious and horrified that a Sith had infiltrated his people so easily, and when Carsen traced Tarnis' holo-transmission to the Justicars' Sector, he immediately dispatched the two Jedi to recover both the prototype and the research team—whom he also suspected were traitors. But once the two Jedi fought their way to the source of the transmission, they found the bodies of the research team and realized the truth. One scientist, a man named Jonkan, was still alive, and with his last breaths he managed to tell the Jedi that the Planet Prison required time to charge and how it generated immense amounts of heat while doing so. Using that information, Carsen located the Planet Prison in the Jedi Temple, and the two Jedi raced through the industrial sector known as the Works to reach the Temple.

Fighting through Imperial strike teams searching for lost information amidst the ruins, Bionuva and Carsen finally located Tarnis in the chambers of the Jedi Council. Having set up the machinery of the Planet Prison in the chamber, Tarnis was using the Temple's own power grid to charge the superweapon while he conversed with four holograms. Listening to the conversation, the Knight and Carsen were shocked to discover that the people were Darth Angral and his apprentices, Lords Sadic, Nefarid, and Praven; but they were more astonished to hear Tarnis call Angral "father."

Approaching the Sith Lord, Bionuva asked Tarnis to surrender peacefully, but the older man was egged on by both his father and Angral's apprentices so that he charged the two Jedi, unleashing a blast of violet lightning. The three engaged in a fierce duel before the holoterminal, and Angral watched in horror and fury as his son was slowly beaten back and finally struck down by the Knight's lightsaber. Consumed by anger and grief, the elder Sith Lord declared undying hatred upon his son's killer, and promised Bionuva that he would exact his revenge even if it meant destroying the entire Republic. After Angral ended the communication, the Knight and Carsen inspected the Planet Prison. They found that it was not yet fully charged, and the two Jedi were able to disable it and return to the Senate Building safely.

* * *

 **Strike of the Desolator**

Upon returning to General Suthra at the Senate Tower and speaking with Grand Master Shan via holocomm, Bionuva and Carsen learned from Suthra that Tarnis had sent the stolen superweapon files to his father before dying. Angral had declared war on the Jedi—Skywalker in particular—in transmissions across all Republic channels, and since neither Din, Kiwiiks, or Galen had reported in, Var Suthra feared that the Republic's weapon projects were in danger. The Empire had declared that Angral was no longer under their protection and that his actions were unsanctioned, but the Mon Calamari strongly doubted that the Empire disapproved. Suthra asked the Jedi to go to the planet Ord Mantell, where his agents had traced Tarnis's transmission, and gave the Knight a specially customized _Defender_ -class light corvette Jedi cruiser with Sienar System Beam Chargers, Rendili Hyperworks Beam Generator, Quellegh Industrial Energy Shield, Kuat Drive Yards Missile Magazine, Hoersch-Kessel Shield Regenerator, Armek Ship Armor, power conversion module, EMP generator, proton torpedo tubes, prototype starship engine, an advanced Gree sensor computer, and Arkanian hyperdrive as a personal ship. There they met C2-N2, a protocol droid who acts as caretaker to the ship. At Shan's request, the Knight also took on Carsen as an official Padawan and assumed the role of Carsen's teacher in Kiwiiks' absence.

* * *

 **Cleansing Corruption**

When the newborn guild arrived on the Republic homeworld of Coruscant, they were met by Coruscant Special Affairs Liaison Antiol Rosspar, who had heard of their recent exploits on Tython and Ord Mantell. He points them to the direction of Minister Imogh and Senator Vanara Kayl, who leads the reconstruction efforts of the damage wrought by the Sacking of Coruscant and sends the group to the old Galactic Market, where the Migrant Merchants' Guild is based to lock down network access terminals with help from Captain Winborn. With the mission complete, they find an encrypted recording of Kayl dealing alongside Prakkath of the Migrant Merchants' Guild. The guild later returned to deny Kayl from destroying the recording. Another task involved helping Heerimus, who represents Senator Doli-bur Barc recover a shipment of computer chips from the Migrant Merchant's Guild, but discovered with Captain Denal-Zon that the chips were slave collars, in whom the Zabrak was allowed to keep them.

Another task was to help Officer Mal and Nik Deleru find the Nautolan's wife, Ria, who was later allowed to leave due to her husband's jealousy. While in Black Sun territory, the guild assisted Captain Theraguin defuse explosives in supply crates in which the criminal use for a sick game called "Boom." before taking a mission by Agent Folaris of Republic SIS to slice into Black Sun's computers and retrieve their hit list and later convince to use the information wisely instead of making a profit, while helping Officer Antiss "convince" Black Sun member Houk willingly turn himself in. During this time, Detective Dooce Everton find holo-evidence of Black Sun from informant Derington Lobacc and aiding Security Officer Stansun shut down an illegal surgery clinic that allows to dodge arrest. Another task in the area involved the assistance of Lieutenant Doorn of Coruscant Security Forces to travel to Justicar territory, find Fieler Dan, recover stolen schematics detailing hidden passages running all over the planet, and give a copy to the agent to help her daughter's relief group. While in the area, another task came in the form of journalist Paus with a case of illegal imprisonment and unjust execution, only to find the victim in question, Rikael Lysannis, being a secret member of the Black Sun by destroying interrogation droids and salvaging their memory cores, then from agents Jaffkee and Reid Gandon destroy signal jammers and recover the identity of the Justicar's supplier by the docks, and later from civilian Renalda Agarerth rescue her younger brother Braeden from the Justicars and Luran Gonthor recover records of his stolen shop, claiming his ownership is legally bound.

During their time in the Works, the guild agrees to help sciencetist-notary of the Republic and planetary consult to the Senate, Fez Burba, take seismic readings of the planet to find any lead on geothermal instability, only to find the planet stable and saving the data rather than tamper with it, help Ozurist in release Thermodraft's control valves to prevent radiation leaks and later help Memnon Demaratus and his team find the journal of Senator Starsnow's son, who died in the Sacking and avenge Ensign Belkan in retrieving astrogation charts from the Jedi Temple before the Imperials did and giving them to General Wendin. During their time in the Senate, the strike team helped Ugnaught Senator Nalrin Daheel expose Neimoidian Senator Gunaray Dod for conspiring with Black Sun with Kavin Bills. They also assisted Spirakris Zarem and her group supporting the "True Republic" intercept a parcel for Senator Glearius Pavril, but later allowed him to have it after being explained her group's intentitions by a Senate Page and swap them with outdated agricultural revenue documents, while assisting Agent Nurls Yorksin in stopping Black Sun hijackers from obtaining contraband weapons.

* * *

 **The Gree Enclave**

With the Planet Prison destroyed, Master Yuon Par shielded from the Dark Plague, convincing Jek Karden to bring in his comrades, and Ace's ship taken back from Skavak, the guild welcomes their new member Kira Carsen and before leaving the Senate Tower, speak with Senator Ordana and Pat-aK of the Gree Enclave. The Gree had helped build Coruscant's original infrastructure, and after the Sacking, sent their droids to assist with repairs. They spoke with Nam-aK, Hib-R-ak and In-iK with restoring power, water, and waste processing across the planet. Like Tython and Ord Mantell, the guild was faced with problems from Black Sun, Justicars, rogue droids and Imperials and decisions involving giving much needed supplies to orphans, helping Ugnaughts with a collaboration with enclave to repair the air filters.

* * *

 **Mission to Ord Mantell**

While the trio took their new ship to Ord Mantell, Suthra contacted Agent Ottau, an SIS operative stationed on the planet. On the General's orders, Ottau dispatched a probe droid from the Republic Military's base of Fort Garnik on the island of Avilatan, and the droid tracked the transceiver's signal to a small island just of Avilatan's northern shore. However, the island's Imperial defenders destroyed Ottau's probe droid, leaving Ottau without information on the base's interior. Just after Ottau finished giving his report to Suthra, Bionuva and crew arrived on the Ord Mantell Orbital Station and contacted the General. The Mon Calamari general told the Jedi to locate Ottau at Fort Garnik and to take T7-O1—also known as Teeseven—along, as the astromech would be able to retrieve the necessary data from the listening post's systems. At her new master's instruction, Carsen remained on the station to protect their ship from scavengers.

Taking a shuttle down to Fort Garnik, Bionuva and Teeseven met with Agent Ottau on the outskirts of the base and received the location of the Imperial facility from the operative. However, as the two crossed Avilatan to reach the island, Carsen was recognized by undercover Imperial Intelligence operatives aboard the space station, and they contacted Darth Angral. Arriving at the listening post, Skywalker and Teeseven fought through several dozen Imperial soldiers—including the post's commander—in order to reach the entrance of the base itself. The pair then descended an elevator down to the listening post's lower level, where they fought through well over thirty soldiers and Imperial operatives as they headed deeper into the facility. Around this time, Darth Angral arrived at the orbital station with Imperial Admiral Hacklin, the Sith Inquisitor Ferav, and several other retainers, and his forces began to interrogate Carsen as to the location of her teacher. However, Carsen was able to trick Angral into believing that the Knight was on the planet Corellia, and the Sith Lord sent his forces to find Bionuva there. He himself departed with Admiral Hacklin in order to oversee the installation of the Desolator superweapon onto his personal warship, the _Oppressor_ , but not before he sent for a ship to take Carsen to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas for further interrogation. Angral left behind Ferav with several soldiers and Sith acolytes to guard Carsen until the ship arrived.

Bionuva and Teeseven finally reached the facility's transceiver to find the last defender, a Lieutenant Marcovic, and the soldier attempted to hold off the pair with a vibrosword. However, Marcovic was overpowered and severely wounded by his opponents, and Teeseven activated the transceiver as Marcovic stumbled away. Hacking into the base's systems, Teeseven located the Planet Prison designs and Tarnis's transmissions to Angral, and he also discovered design files for a world-killer weapon codenamed the "Desolator". On the Knight's orders, Teeseven downloaded everything he could, but Marcovic realized what Teeseven was doing and attacked the transceiver with his vibrosword, managing to destroy it before Skywalker cut him down. Their mission accomplished, the Knight and Teeseven returned to Agent Ottau and informed him of the Imperial facility's vulnerability before taking a shuttle back up to the orbital station. However, the pair found Ferav holding Carsen hostage in the airlock, and their standoff quickly devolved into a fight when the Sith tossed aside his captive to engage the Jedi. In the battle that followed, Bionuva and Teeseven defeated Ferav, his soldiers, and the acolytes, and the duo returned to their ship with Carsen after they removed her shackles.

When the trio boarded their ship, the team contacted General Suthra to report their success. In the time since Bionuva and Teeseven had left the Imperial base, Suthra's analysts had examined the data from Teeseven and determined several locations that were likely among Angral's targets. The "Desolator" files had revealed that Angral had sent agents to capture all of the Republic's weapon projects in an effort to construct the Desolator weapon, and Suthra asked the Knight to travel to both Taris and Nar Shaddaa in order to put a stop to some of Angral's plans. Around this time, the Knight was contacted by Flight Commander Judin of the Republic Navy, who recruited the Jedi into the elite fighter squadron known as the Coruscant Aegis—a new initiative by Fleet Admiral Numinn intended to break Imperial offensives quickly and quietly. Given the call sign "Shield," the Knight would fly missions for the Aegis across the galaxy throughout the next few years.

* * *

 **The Architect of Annihilation**

As Bionuva sensed that Suthra was more concerned over the situation on Taris, the Knight ordered Teeseven to set a course for the world. Taris had been a thriving city-planet until the Sith Lord Darth Malak ordered an orbital bombardment over 300 years before in an attempt to kill the Jedi Knight Bastila Shan. Over the last three centuries, the wreckage of the city had become overgrown, and the world was now a tangle of jungle and metal, haunted by wild beasts, including vicious creatures known as rakghouls. Recently, the Republic had started a resettlement initiative supported by the Republic Military, and the reconstruction efforts had seen progress under the leadership of the Twi'lek Governor Leontyne Saresh.

After they landed their ship at Olaris, the headquarters of the Republic resettlement initiative, the Jedi team contacted Suthra. The Mon Calamari confirmed the Knight's suspicions—he was concerned that the Sith had learned the location of one Doctor Nasan Godera. A brilliant weapons scientist with a deep-seated hatred of the Empire, Godera was the original creator of the different technologies that the Republic superweapon initiative later weaponized during the Cold War under Suthra's leadership, including the Planet Prison. However, Godera had left in disgust after the Republic bowed to the Empire when they submitted to the Treaty of Coruscant, and SIS agents had eventually tracked him to Taris. Godera maintained a series of secret laboratories in the ruins of the city-planet, manned by droid assistants, and the SIS had been content to allow the scientist to remain there in peace.

However, Suthra suspected that Tarnis had learned of Godera's location and leaked it to his father Angral, as the files recovered on Ord Mantell mentioned Taris too often for the general's liking. Bionuva's assignment was to find and retrieve Godera for his own safety and investigate whether the Imperials had learned of his location. Suthra's suspicions were correct—upon their arrival at one of Godera's labs, the Knight and a companion found the facility overrun with Imperial forces. After they fought through the enemy forces, the pair encountered a holofeed of a man who identified himself as Watcher One of Imperial Intelligence. Watcher One was a high-ranking intelligence officer, and attempted to undermine the Skywalker's confidence by revealing his knowledge of the Knight's exploits on Tython. Watcher One further informed his opponent that duty required him to capture Godera before the Jedi could find him.

* * *

 **The Chase**

Watcher One had a contingent of Imperial operatives under his command, and upon learning of Bionuva's mission and impending arrival, he ordered the soldiers to begin searching Godera's laboratories. Watcher One and a number of Imperial stealth operatives, droids, and Intelligence officers searched the Resettlement Zone lab, and the soldiers made quick work of both the monitoring team and Godera's droid assistants and defenses. One of Godera's droid assistants who was tasked with surveillance, RE-M0, remained hidden and witnessed Watcher One use the facility's tracking relays to trace Godera's biosignature to another facility in the Brell Sediment region. In order to prevent the Jedi from doing the same, the operative then destroyed the lab's central computer before he departed, leaving his men behind. However, the Jedi Knight and a companion arrived at the laboratory while the Imperial forces were securing the facility, and the duo fought their way through the soldiers and battle droids, killing all of them. As the pair explored the lower level of the facility, Watcher One activated a communications terminal and engaged Bionuva in conversation. The Imperial operative was distracting the Jedi in order to allow his stealth operatives to get in place for an ambush—he revealed knowledge of the Jedi's exploits as a Padawan on the planet Tython to undermine the duo's confidence, and then terminated the communication after ordering his operatives to eliminate them.

Bionuva and the Jedi's companion defeated the battle droids and stealth operatives in the battle that followed, and once the dust settled, RE-M0 emerged from behind the wreckage to speak with Skywalker. Identifying the Knight as a member of the Jedi Order, RE-M0 explained that he had remained hidden from both the Republic team and the Imperial operatives, as his programming prevented him from cooperating with lifeforms other than Godera or a Jedi. Relating his observations about Watcher One's actions, RE-M0 requested that the Knight reset the external tracking relays while he repaired the central computer, and the Knight and the Jedi's companion departed to locate the relays. Fighting through the pirates and scavengers in the Sinking City region, the duo reactivated the three relays, and after RE-M0 sent Bionuva Godera's location, the pair headed to the Brell Sediment facility. Meanwhile, Watcher One's forces had secured the Brell Sediment laboratory and captured the scientist, knocking him unconscious. Knowing that the Jedi was on the way, the operative developed an elaborate deception: he donned a holoprojector that disguised him as a Rodian, while a squad of Imperial Shadow Commandos equipped with stealth projectors were left in the main chamber. Their captain was disguised as Watcher One using a holoprojector, and a corpse disguised as Godera was left on the floor in an attempt to trick the Knight into believing the scientist dead.

* * *

 **The Distraction**

When Bionuva arrived at the facility with a companion, the pair found "Kulaa" hiding near the entrance with an unconscious Godera, though "Kulaa" claimed that the two were Godera's assistants and that they had escaped the Imperial raid. Believing the Rodian's claims that Godera had barricaded himself in the main lab, Skywalker ordered them to get to safety and headed deeper into the facility. Watcher One quickly ferried his captive northeast to the Tularan Marsh region, where he took the scientist to the Imperial Intelligence Outpost in the ruins of Transport Station 5. However, at the same time, RE-M0 ran a second bioscan and realized that Godera was no longer in the Brell Sediment lab, and he rushed to the other facility to warn the Knight. The Jedi and the Knight's companion eliminated the Imperial soldiers guarding the facility and made their way into the main lab, where the duo was surprised to see Doctor Godera apparently lying dead at the feet of Watcher One. "Watcher One" requested that the Knight stand down and offered a cessation of hostilities, claiming that Godera had committed suicide, but their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of RE-M0. The droid warned the Jedi that Godera was not yet dead, and an irritated "Watcher One" shot RE-M0 before deactivating the holoprojector disguise. The fight that followed saw the Shadow Captain and all of the commandos defeated, despite the commandos' advantages of surprise and numbers.

Watcher One witnessed the fight via holocomm at the Intelligence outpost, and when Bionuva proved victorious, he contacted him and revealed his "Kulaa" deception. Before Skywalker could depart, the operative proposed a deal: he had learned of a Sith assassin named Rora Seake who had arrived on Taris to destroy a Republic colony, and in exchange for time to interrogate Godera, Watcher One would give the Jedi the location of Seake's target. With the lives of civilians at stake, the Jedi begrudgingly agreed to Watcher One's deal, and the agent identified Seake's target as a colony on the shores of the nearby Lake Brell. The knight and a companion raced to the colony bunker to find the colonists hard at work under the leader Yelzrin, but the duo did not arrive in time to evacuate the colonists—Rora Seake arrived with her two pet jurgorans only minutes after Bionuva. Seake was angered to learn that her mission had been compromised, and set her pets upon the Jedi before attacking the Knight herself after their deaths. Skywalker and the his companion emerged victorious in the duel, eliminating the threat to Yelzrin and the colonists, and then followed Watcher One's coordinates to the ruins of Transport Station 5.

* * *

 **The Endgame**

Around that time, SIS agents under the leadership of Agent Fau-Kes arrived on Taris and set out to locate Bionuva on General Suthra's orders. However, the search party dispatched to Godera's Resettlement Zone lab found the aftermath of the battle with the Imperials, and Fau-Kes's team assumed the worst, though they continued their search from Olaris. In the Tularan Marsh, the Knight and the Jedi's companion fought through the rakghoul-infested tunnels of Transport Station 5 to reach the Intelligence outpost. After defeating the dozen Imperial soldiers who guarded the facility, the duo breached the outpost's main chamber to find that Watcher One had completed his interrogation and was reporting success to Darth Angral via holocomm. Angral was furious to learn that Watcher One had compromised with his son's killer, and ordered the agent to take the Knight alive and bring both the Jedi and Godera to the Imperial capital Dromund Kaas. Expressing his regret for breaking their deal, Watcher One nonetheless drew his blaster and attacked Skywalker with two other Intelligence operatives. The Jedi and the Knight's companion ultimately emerged victorious in the fight, slaying the other operatives and injuring Watcher One.

Wounded, Watcher One questioned his opponent on what his fate was to be, and he was surprised when Bionuva allowed the agent to leave—to make himself a new life in the Republic.

The Knight then freed Doctor Godera from his imprisonment, and convinced the doctor to return to Olaris and help the Republic once again. When the Knight, the Jedi's companion, and Godera arrived at Olaris's spaceport, they found Agent Fau-Kes waiting for them, and Fau-Kes took custody of Godera and escorted him back to Coruscant.

Doctor Godera was given the position of scientific advisor to General Suthra, and served as a consultant to the general and the Knight as the young Jedi continued the search for the stolen Republic superweapons. The Knight headed to the moon of Nar Shaddaa to locate the Power Guard supersoldier project. The details of the mission to Taris were highly classified in the Republic; the planet's name and that of Godera's rescuer were both redacted from Godera's SIS personnel file, and the mission was described only as a "near-abduction by Imperial Intelligence."

* * *

 **Restoration of Taris**

During the search for Doctor Godera, Master Cin Tykan, Needles, and the star charts contained within a radiation vault, the guild was called by Strom and Bardo to assist Governor Saresh with the Taris reconstruction efforts. They started by collapsing the tunnels the rakghouls use to get around in the ruin through the use of charges being thrown in old ventilation shafts. From there, they assisted with tasks involving salvaging precious items for refugees, settling a property dispute between a group of humans and Togruta refugees. The group was later pointed to Captain Childress by Private Sakal with working alongside a salvage team in the wreckage of the _Endar Spire_ , an old Republic warship to recover data detailing the bombardment of Taris. After helping Lieutenant Karisu and his team fend off scavengers and retrieve the data, they deliver the data to Commander Viqui. They also decide to help the pair of Garthe and Cera in clearing out rakghouls in an old Czerka Works pipe, returns a holo of Elihsu and reveals that Garthe had been looting from the corpses inside.

The guild also assists in grabbing samples from the bombardment sites and discover that the rakghouls can still retain enough rationality of their old lives after infection, something bears further study. Another task in the form Doctor Ianna Cel requiring a rakghoul cure being taken back from the Death's Claw gang, despite the vain attempts from Doctor Ryamn. To perfect the cure, the guild had no choice but to inject themselves with the virus and was later cured after giving antibodies to CB-08-4. They later helped Commander Gardit recover supplies from a crashed medical ship, but it was revealed that Gardit was aware the ship was damaged along with other incriminating information and along with Kahrin Wek, had him court-martialed. She later asked them to find a missing convoy by sonic emitters, keeping rakghouls and nexu away.

The guild finds the convoy deserting their posts and decided that they had given enough to the Republic and lied to Commander Yajak of the squad being killed. Afterwards, they helped Archivist Wintag of the Republic Tarisian Archival Database (Rep-TAD) recover information from the Taris Archive, only to find the ancient Tarisian government and representatives of every major science and industry frozen in carbonite for three hundred years. The guild also helped in solving Hacken Berge in solving one of the greatests mysteries of the Republic's past; a mystery surrounding Revan, Jedi general of the Mandalorian Wars, and brought back from the dark side to the light by Master Bastila Shan, Satele's mother. According to Hackan through Revan's journals, Taris' outcasts hid deep below in the place which soon gave birth to rakghoul virus and Revan bringing them a cure and secure called "The Promised Land", and discovering a tragic ending for "The Promised Ones," giving the data to his assistant Ashwyn Tejera.

With their main missions completed, they were once again called by Saresh to assure that Taris can be born anew. These tasks involve resolving problems relating to displaced rakghouls attacking Republic forward expedition teams at Brezik's Run. After contacting with Veelo and Major Jazen, the guild helped with xenozoologists Sadus Vraal and Mola Haxtor with their research regarding a new sub-species of rakghoul called nekghoul. Nekghouls are taller, meaner, less predatory, more psychotic and dominant than normal raks, and enough intelligence to use tools and make crude constructs, even use the Force. Tracking the nekghouls into an ex-power plant, they find a holocron of Bay-Yon Sur of the Sanej Temple and an imprisoned Jedi Knight Danah Jor. Bay-Yon was activated by the nekghouls and he taught them how to control their newfound abilities while Danah protests, claiming the holocron is insane and demanding that the group fire the reactor containing three hundred nekghuols and lower its shielding, killing them. Despite the insistence of the Knight, Bionuva and co. allowed Bay-Yon to teach the nekghouls, leaving with Danah. Another task they performed was to disarm long-forgotten explosives for Agent Weller and later the guild assisted Engineer Ferron, Imani, and Bailey regulate power currents. The strike team's final task was to take scans of the sliding plate so the Republic knows its safe to rebuild.

* * *

 **The Power Guard project**

After they departed Taris, Bionuva and crew traveled to the heart of Hutt Space, where they arrived at Nar Shaddaa, the moon of the Hutt homeworld of Nal Hutta. The Smuggler's Moon, as it was often called, was considered neutral territory in the Cold War, so both the Empire and the Republic had official and unofficial presences on the world. Once they approached the moon in orbit, the crew contacted General Suthra and learned that Agent Galen still had not reported in, which left the Mon Calamari deeply concerned. Suthra then warned the Jedi about the Nar Shaddaa weapons project, which he believed should have ended years earlier: the Power Guard project. After the Treaty of Coruscant, the Senate authorized the military to begin research into the transformation of ordinary men into living weapons, and Nar Shaddaa's black market for both adrenal implants and cybernetics made it the perfect location for the project.

The project's goal was to create soldiers strong enough to take on a Sith single-handedly, something that Bionuva objected to—the Republic already had Jedi for that. As Suthra pointed out, the Order had been severely wounded after the Sacking, and Nar Shaddaa's neutral status and lack of law enforcement allowed the project to progress in secret. That brought the general to the situation on the moon: after the Planet Prison files had disappeared, Galen had sought out the operative in charge of the Power Guard project, but the agent still had not reported back in. The Jedi's assignment was to contact the SIS unit and then locate Galen and the project, so the Knight and crew landed at Deucalon Spaceport and took a taxi to the Promenade, a shopping and entertainment center located nearby. There, the Jedi and a companion entered Gudnem's Gadget Emporium on the Lower Promenade and accessed the secret turbolift in the back of the store, which delivered the pair to the SIS safe house located beneath the shop. There, he met with Bureau Chief Rieekan, who brought the Jedi up to date on the situation.

Galen and the SIS operative had disappeared in an area of Nar Shaddaa known as the Nikto Sector, and all that Rieekan knew about Galen's actual assignment was that he had been working directly for Suthra. Galen had left coded reports at SIS dead drops across the Nikto Sector, which could be used to track the SIS agent, but the whole area had become hostile to outsiders in the last few days as the Nikto gang known as the Kintan Kings seized control of the region. Rieekan had subsequently been forced to extract all of his agents from the area. Their conversation was interrupted by Special Agent Korol Tander, who was concerned that the Imperials had compromised them: only half of the SIS field agents had responded to the omega alert signal that he had just issued. Tander demanded that they abandon shop, which the chief shot down immediately—the unit had a responsibility to aid the Jedi in the mission. Bionuva and the Jedi's companion took an air taxi to the Nikto Sector, where the pair made their way through the Kintan Kings to locate Galen's three dead drops. After the Jedi collected the reports, the Knight transmitted them back to Rieekan, who was able to decode the reports and a recorded message. In the holo, Galen reported that the operative whom he had been tracking turned up dead, and that there was clear evidence of torture—furthermore, the files on the Power Guard project were nowhere to be found. Galen had been unable to locate the main facility, but had managed to find a recruitment center in the area, where the project had recruited refugees as test subjects.

Rieekan transmitted the coordinates of the center to the pair, who followed the trail and found that the facility was under the control of a group of Imperial shock troopers. Bionuva and a companion caught the shock troopers by surprise and quickly eliminated them before they freed their prisoners. One of the captives, an Anomid named Vell Narroc, revealed that he worked for the project and told the Jedi that Galen had been captured by the Imperials when he had stumbled upon the recruitment center. The Imperials' leader had wanted Galen alive, and the agent had been taken to the main lab in the Red Light Sector. When the Knight arrived in the Red Light Sector, Rieekan contacted the Jedi again and revealed his plan to locate the lab. The sector was one of the busiest on Nar Shaddaa, so if the Jedi knocked out several power conduits in the sector, the SIS would be able to sort through the remaining power readings and hopefully locate the project lab. The duo therefore fought through the Bleeder gangs—groups of organ harvesters—who controlled the area and damaged several conduits. The SIS's plan was successful, as they were able to detect only one building that maintained a constant power reading when the conduits were sabotaged, and Rieekan sent the Jedi the lab's coordinates immediately.

Upon arrival at the lab, Bionuva found the facility under the control of Imperial forces and quickly cut a path through the soldiers to reach the main chamber, where the Jedi found an Imperial officer by the name of Graul in conversation with a masked figure via holotransmission. The figure, whom the Knight recognized as one of the men Tarnis had spoken to in the Jedi Temple, introduced himself as Lord Sadic. An apprentice of Angral, he congratulated the Jedi on the defeat of Ferav and Watcher One, and informed his enemy that he had expected the Knight's arrival—once his men in the Nikto Sector failed to report in, Sadic knew that it was the Jedi's doing. Commander Graul angrily accused the Knight of the murder of good and loyal men at the recruitment center, something which the Jedi apologized for, but Graul refused to accept it.

Their conversation was interrupted when Sadic activated a trio of Mark I Power Guards, heavily armored and armed with both blaster rifles and vibrostaves. Astounded by Sadic's cruelty and callous disregard for the lives of refugees, Bionuva failed to get answers about Galen's whereabouts from Sadic before the Jedi was forced to fight Graul and the Power Guards. The Imperial and his mind-controlled soldiers quickly fell to the Knight's blade, and the Jedi recovered a datapad from the commander's body, which Rieekan asked to see when contacted. The pair made their way back to the Promenade, but were alarmed to find the storefront that hid the SIS base under attack by Mark II Power Guards. After the two defeated the soldiers in the shop, the duo descended the turbolift to the safehouse and found that more Power Guards were holding the remainder of the SIS unit hostage. After the agents were freed, the Knight found Rieekan dead, but Special Agent Tander and Agent Diyaz were still alive. Tander began to panic and decided to abandon the Jedi, so he ordered Diyaz to pack up and leave, but Skywalker thought quickly and gently persuaded the Twi'lek agent to stay, an action that did not pass unnoticed by Diyaz.

Diyaz agreed to aid the Jedi and began to decode the datapad, which revealed that the Sith had taken the Power Guard research to a fallback position in the Lower Industrial Sector. More specifically, the coordinates pointed to an Imperial-controlled weapons factory in the region, and Bionuva departed for the new target with a companion after the Jedi instructed Diyaz and Tander to contact General Suthra for reinforcements. After they traveled to the Lower Industrial Sector, the pair stormed the factory and eliminated all opposition within the outer chambers. The duo then unsealed the security door to the main room, but were surprised to find a hulking and familiar figure within: Galen, transformed into a Power Guard. Their ally warned the pair that they should not have come—Sadic had complete control of the agent, and had already forced him to reveal the location of the SIS safehouse. Almost two-thirds of the agent's biological mass had been replaced with cybernetics, and Galen explained that resisting Sadic's commands caused unbearable pain.

When Bionuva tried to offer help, a holotransmission of Sadic interrupted the Jedi and derisively mocked the suggestion. Sadic's control of the agent was complete, and Galen's resistance was a minor obstacle—something he demonstrated by forcing the SIS operative to attack his allies against his will through the use of Galen's implants. A pair of Mark III Power Guards dropped down into the room as Galen opened fire, which forced the Knight to bat aside the blaster bolts and charge at the agent. Despite Galen's advantages in size and cybernetic enhancements, the Jedi was able to disarm and defeat the Power Guard, and the SIS agent collapsed to his knees. As he fought Sadic's commands, Galen suddenly relaxed as his damage overloaded the neural implants that kept him controlled. However, the effects were only temporary, and his systems had already begun repairs, so he asked Skywalker to kill him—the process was irreversible, and he'd rather die than continue to be a pawn of the Sith. Sadic intended to build thousands of Power Guards out of the Imperial prisoners of war in the prison district of Shadow Town, and Galen begged the Knight to eliminate him just as his systems came back online. However, the he refused to give up hope and denied Galen his request; the Jedi urged the agent to hold on and reminded him of his duty. The Jedi's words inspired the operative and gave him the strength to fight his programming, and he agreed to aid in the fight against Sadic. However, to be safe, he decided to travel alone to Shadow Town and departed from the factory by himself.

After they took an air taxi to Shadow Town, Bionuva and a companion cut a path through the Imperial guards and the district's defenses to reach Sadic's lab deep in the region. There, the Jedi defeated the Mark III Power Guards that guarded the facility, and entered the lab to find something horrifying—in the pursuit of greater power, Sadic had undergone the perfected Power Guard process himself, which had transformed him from a man of average size and height to a hulking behemoth of cybernetics and armor. Disgusted by the Sith's willingness to cast aside his humanity so easily just for greater power, the Knight warned Sadic to surrender: his new strength would not save him from the power of the Force. Amused, Sadic began to muse about adding the Jedi to his army before he was interrupted by the arrival of Galen, who warned the Sith that his time was over. Upon seeing that Galen was still functional, Sadic used a voice command to trigger the agent's implants at maximum and demanded that he obey or die. As Galen began to convulse in pain, he urged him to fight back—Sadic only had power over the man if he allowed the Sith to control him. A laughing Sadic declared that he _was_ power, but Galen spun around and leveled his blaster at the Sith Lord. Galen and Skywalker's companion charged alongside the Jedi, and in the fight that followed they defeated Sadic's Mark III Power Guard bodyguards and engaged the armored Sith Lord himself. The cyborg's size and power allowed him to bat aside his opponents like insects, but despite Sadic's might the trio stood strong against the Sith's attacks and wore him down. Together, the three were able to overcome the Sith and sent Sadic's armored form sprawling lifeless to the floor.

As they put away their weapons, the group was surprised to see Agents Diyaz and Tander enter the room along with several Republic commandos. Diyaz had planted a tracker on Bionuva when they last met, and he had convinced his superior to come to the Jedi's aid. Tander introduced the commandos as members of Blackstar Squad, a unit from the Republic Special Forces Division, who had been called to Nar Shaddaa as part of a favor that Suthra had called in from General Elin Garza, the head of SpecForce Division. The squad's assignment was to destroy Sadic's lab and recover any useful information, but Galen asked to remain and die with the facility. Tander and the Knight were able to convince Galen otherwise, reminding the agent that Sadic had no power over him anymore and that the SIS would help him.

As some of the commandos escorted the wounded Galen out of the lab, Diyaz announced that he had located the Power Guard files and asked about what to do with them. Over Tander's protests, Bionuva ordered Diyaz to delete everything—the project was too heinous to use, even against the Sith. Upon their return to the spaceport, the Knight contacted Suthra via holocomm and was thanked for the decision to destroy the project. The Mon Calamari was relieved to hear that Galen was alive, but was also saddened at the loss of Rieekan and his agents. When Suthra informed the Jedi that he was sealing the files on what happened on Nar Shaddaa, he objected—keeping secrets was what had gotten Rieekan and his men killed and Galen captured by the Sith. Realizing the truth of the Jedi's words, the general promised to file a full report with his superiors.

* * *

 **The Crumbling Mountain and Camp 27**

During their missions, they help Minister Plennid of Republic Diplomatic Corps with recovering Republic passcodes from the Kintan Kings gang. The guild returns the codes Ambassador Averdon and Bareesh Fenn'ak Torill of the Hutt Cartel. Unlike others of his kind, he has been more supportive to the Republic and less concerned of money. Nar Shaddaa's leaders gave the Republic an entire sector that is now being overrun by gangsters led by a Morgukai. They learn that the attack on Plennid was a diversion and their true goal was to hijack a military freighter carrying cybernetic combat implants courtesy of Bareesh. With the implants acquired, they head to an Nautolan arms merchant named Nurkolas who warned the guild about the Kintan Kings leader, the Mountain, and offered them to sell some of the cybernetics in the black market which they refused. Averdon had later intercepted a holotransmission ordering the gang to protect their slave markets full of kidnapped Republic citizens; some of them Force-sensitive. The Mountain contacted them afterwards and demanded a fight from the strike team with the incentive of explosives placed throughout the Republic spaceport. The fight that followed involved the guild facing off against the gang leader and his doppelganger brothers, ending their threat. Bareesh later revealed that he used to be the former leader of the Kintan Kings, and they convinced the Hutt to explain his past with Averdon.

The ambassador pointed the squad to the direction of private investigator Evocii Ilox in the Red Light Sector. He stumbled upon an Imperial infiltration operation in Club Ufora run by Doctor Charnagus. They would capture Republic officers like Lieutenant Rale and Captain Trezin using a combination of surgery and genetic splicing, grafting their faces on Imperial agents to infiltrate high ranking positions. Disgusted by this, the group ordered the Rattataki's arrest. Ilox later sent the strike team to Ganuk in the industrial zone, who informs them of the Empire creating toxins to kill specific sentient species, starting with the Evocii, led by Commander Vergost. Storming the factory, they rescue Republic agent Kalda Biss and arrest the Vergost, who later informs the Republic about the Empire's other extermination factories.

Following another lead given to them by Zan Loren of SIS in Shadow Town in freeing prisoners from the prison city along Ako Domi, Jedi hero of the Battle of Sullust. In order to even get inside, they had to gain access code fragments scattered across the camp wardens. After getting inside the prison, they find an uneasy Imperial Interrogator who summons the Jedi, fallen to the Dark Side of the Force. They send the Dark Jedi back to Tython in hopes of redemption.

* * *

 **Liberation**

After destroying the Power Guard project, curing Master Duras Fain of the madness plague, recruiting M1-FX to Havoc Squad, and gaining a prototype starship engine, the guild welcomes their new members Tharan Cedrax, Holiday, M1-FX and Bowdaar to the Order of Eternity. They were stopped by Mirialan Deera Ulyette, Senate liaison to the Hutt Cartel to deal with Imperial mercenaries doing sneak attacks on civilians on base called Camp 23. They soon notice a malfunctioning Imperial droid called IK-FC with SIS agent Trace embedded deeply in Imperial Intelligence headquarters. He sends them to assist a resistance cell ready for war inside the Imperial factory.

They begin by aiding Uli Zhensi with destroying interrogation machines and later helping out Ciquala in stealing mercenary training equipment and repurposing them into traps and explosives. Returning to IK, they learn that their progress is putting the Empire on the defensive and Trace had discovered an Imperial prison annex with Republic POWs before being convinced to make a quiet exit when Imperial Intelligence started to suspect a mole. From there he delivered supplies to the other cell members. Given certain missions by SIS Agent Valland and T6-B9 and deciding to use the charges to create a diversion so the group can rescue the POWs, the guild assists Agent Jaysa Wise in releasing all the prisoners in the annex so others can escape in the confusion and help TC-93 keep his sentience with a selective flush, giving the data within to Carina.

* * *

 **Duel at the Czerka mining facility**

However, Suthra had another matter to discuss: he had just received a potentially important message from Admiral Hacklin, one of Darth Angral's closest advisors. The admiral wanted to defect, but he would only speak with Carsen: she had encountered Hacklin back on Ord Mantell, as the admiral had been present with Angral during her interrogation. The Republic had heard rumors that Hacklin had earned a death mark, or bounty, and Suthra believed the offer was legitimate. Therefore, he was asking Carsen and Bionuva to meet with him—the admiral's tactical knowledge and insight into Angral's operations could prove invaluable in the current crisis. Suthra had told Hacklin to meet the two at an abandoned mining facility out in the Unknown Regions, and he needed the Jedi to head there immediately. Departing from Nar Shaddaa, the crew soon reached the facility and docked aboard the abandoned station.

Leaving Teeseven aboard the ship, Bionuva and Carsen disembarked and cautiously crossed the dark hangar to the only other ship there, one of Imperial design. The sole light from the Imperial ship spilled from the boarding ramp, which the two Jedi ascended to find the ship itself sealed. Uneasy, the two were about to begin searching the hangar when a young sandy-haired Human stepped out from behind a cargo container. The man, who was garbed in Imperial colors and carried a lightsaber at his hip, introduced himself as Valis and thanked the Jedi for their quick response. Apologizing for the deception, Valis explained that Hacklin was still loyal to Angral—the young man had simply used the admiral's name to lend credibility to his message. Carsen suddenly declared that the man was a Sith and told her Master to kill him, drawing her lightsaber, but Valis simply smiled and asked her why she was acting that way—he was family. Surprised, the Knight asked Carsen to explain, but she claimed that Valis was lying. The Sith explained that Carsen was a Child of the Emperor, like him, and that his "father" had sent him to retrieve her. The Emperor's Children, he explained, were extensions of the will of their "father" and eternally favored servants of the Sith Emperor. Claiming he had no fight with the Jedi, Valis asked the Knight to stand aside and allow him to take Carsen home, but the Padawan's Master refused.

Carsen charged at the Sith and attempted to strike him down, but Valis drew his purple-bladed saber in time to block the blow and threw her backward with the Force. Together, Bionuva and Carsen engaged Valis in a duel, fighting through the arcs of violet lightning he cast at the two Jedi and his use of the Force to throw his opponents across the room and slam them into the floor. Despite Valis' power and brutal use of the dark side, the combined power of Carsen and her Master was enough to defeat the Sith, and he soon fell dead to the hangar floor. Shocked and relieved, the two did not speak until after they had boarded their ship. There, Carsen gathered her resolve and spoke to her Master in the ship's conference room. She had been born to Sith parents on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, but she was not a biological child of the Emperor—it was a title. Taken from her parents as a child like all other Force-sensitive youth in the Empire, she had been placed in the Sith Academy on Korriban and trained there with Valis and other children. However, some of the trainees were occasionally taken to see the Emperor, and they could not remember anything of the meeting—something had happened to them. So, when a ten-year-old Carsen realized that she could not remember the events of the past week, she stowed away on a freighter heading for Nar Shaddaa.

There, Carsen had lived among the refugees until she met Master Kiwiiks, who took her on as a Padawan. The Togruta did not suspect her past, and Bionuva was the first person whom Carsen had told—but her Master immediately suggested telling the Council. The Knight believed that Master Shan and the others needed to know the truth, and Carsen agreed, ready to face the consequences, no matter how harsh. Before departing for Tython, the crew contacted General Suthra and informed him of the events that had transpired. Disappointed, Suthra apologized for his mistake and delivered more bad news: Masters Kiwiiks and Din had missed their last two comm checks. Suthra asked them to follow their Masters to the planets Tatooine and Alderaan, but first the Jedi informed him of Carsen's secret and their plans to speak with the Council. At first suspicious that she was a potential spy, the Mon Calamari took the Knight's word that she was trustworthy. Ordering Teeseven to set a course for the Deep Core and Tython, the Knight and Carsen spent the journey meditating in their quarters.

On Tython, the two met with Grand Master Shan so that Carsen could explain the truth of her past. Shan summoned the Council so that Carsen could tell the other Masters, although only Masters Syo Bakarn, Jaric Kaedan, and Tol Braga could attend—Braga by holotransmission, Bakarn and Kaedan in person. Carsen's past intrigued Bakarn, as it gave the Council concrete evidence that the Children existed—though Bakarn did not know that he himself was the First Son of the Emperor, the Child who protected his fellows from detection by the Jedi. Kaedan, however, wanted to banish Carsen from the Order as she was now a threat, but her Master spoke up and reaffirmed the trust that Bionuva had in the Padawan: Carsen would never betray the Jedi Order. Believing the young Jedi, Shan granted her blessing for Carsen to continue as the Knight's Padawan, and the pair returned to their ship.

* * *

 **The Shock Drum**

Carsen seemed very concerned about her former Master's failure to report back in, and since she could not sense the Togruta in the Force, Bionuva and Teeseven set a course for Tatooine. Arriving on the arid desert world, the trio landed their craft at the spaceport in Anchorhead, the largest Republic settlement on the planet. There, they contacted General Suthra once more, who gave the group their assignment. Kiwiiks' last report was that she had secured the main research facility, but nothing since then, and the general suspected Imperial action. The desert planet was largely uninhabited, presenting the perfect location for a secret project. Suthra then stepped aside, allowing Doctor Godera to brief the Knight on the Shock Drum—a device that discharged massive ultrasonic vibrations into the ground. The vibrations damaged enemy fortifications on a microscopic scale, literally softening up the actual materials, and could cripple biologicals if they were close enough. However, the weapon's greatest danger was that the vibrations would eventually disrupt the planet's core, causing it to explode. When the Knight protested to the use of such technology, Suthra explained that this side effect had only recently been discovered, and that he had banned further testing of the weapon. Nevertheless, the research facility did have a fully operational prototype.

Carsen could feel Kiwiiks through the Force, but the sensation was faint and weak as though she was dying, and the only insight into the Togruta's surroundings that Carsen could glean was that she was somewhere dark. Bionuva and Carsen immediately departed from Anchorhead, heading south into the Jundland Wastes region and east toward where the research facility was located. There, the Jedi found the facility under attack by the native Sand People, forcing the Knight to fight through the hostile and territorial natives. After clearing the building of the Sand People, the pair found a sealed door deep within the facility, which he cut open to find a Human woman and a group of diminutive Jawas—another species native to Tatooine. The Human introduced herself as Hare'en, a seismologist on the project, and the Jawas as Brrik and his family. Hare'en had given Brrik's clan a home in the facility after theirs was lost to the Sand People, and his family had repaid her by working on the Shock Drum.

Hare'en asked if the two were there to protect the Shock Drum like Kiwiiks, sparking Carsen's interest. The older woman explained that the Jedi Master had defended the facility from Imperial soldiers, but a red-skinned Sith had defeated her and dragged her body away with the Shock Drum. Hare'en was confused about the Sith—instead of killing anyone, he simply took the superweapon and captured Kiwiiks alive, ignoring Hare'en and the Jawas. The only opponents he had attacked were Brrik's droids, telling the scientist that she and the Jawas were no threat and did not deserve to die. Hare'en and the Jawas had been attempting to restore the facility's power when the Sand People struck, so the Knight headed outside to brave the Sand People and fix the generators so that the scientist could track the Shock Drum. Accomplishing this, the Jedi returned to the safety of the facility and met with Hare'en, who had detected the Shock Drum's locator beacon. However, the weapon had been activated—if it was not shut off, it would destroy Tatooine. The seismic vibrations disrupted the facility's sensors, so she needed the Knight to place several ultrasonic scanners around the region in order to narrow down the weapon's location.

Fueled by Carsen's sense of urgency, the pair departed the facility and left the mountains, where they traveled across the Jundland Wastes to place scanners at locations such as the Bak'arap Farmstead, the Northern Windfarm, and the Northern Jundland Plateau. After placing the last scanner, the duo contacted Hare'en via holocomm, who reported that the Shock Drum had been moved to an abandoned mining complex in the Dune Sea region—but that complex was now the lair of a legendary insectoid creature known as the sand demon. Just as she finished giving Bionuva the coordinates for the complex, the transmission flickered and was interrupted by another call. The Jedi's holocomm displayed a hulking Sith Pureblood who introduced himself as Lord Praven, one of Darth Angral's apprentices—the Sith whom Hare'en had described earlier, and one of the figures with whom Tarnis had been speaking before his death. Informing the Jedi that he had the only electro-transmitter capable of disabling the now-active Shock Drum and saving Kiwiiks, Praven challenged the Knight to a duel for the device.

Traveling through the Jundland Chasm, Bionuva met Praven at the Esus Mesa in the Jundland Chasm. Speaking with the Sith, the Knight learned of Praven's emphasis on loyalty and honor, and also that Tarnis had been Praven's apprentice. Realizing that Praven was deeply conflicted about his actions and those of his Master, he attempted to convince him to leave the Sith and embrace the light side, but Praven refused, and they were forced to duel. Skywalker defeated Praven in combat but refused to kill him, as it was not the Jedi way. Praven then informed his enemy that his honor demanded that the Sith surrender to Angral, so that Angral would spare him further humiliation and failure by killing him. Nevertheless, the Knight sensed the noble spirit within Praven and convinced him that his values were those of a Jedi. Despite Praven's belief that the Jedi would never accept him, the Knight's words changed Praven's mind and opened him to the light—abandoning the dark side, Praven gave the Knight the electro-transmitter. Thanking the Jedi and wishing the Knight and Carsen luck, he traveled to the nearest spaceport and turned himself over to the Jedi Order for training.

While Bionuva was examining the device, Hare'en contacted the pair in a panic and revealed that Brrik and his family had gone to the facility to aid the Jedi. However, the group was now trapped with the sand demon, forcing the Knight and Carsen to race across the Dune Sea toward the mining complex. There, the two found the terrified Jawas hiding from the sand demon and its spawn and ordered them to stay put while they dealt with the creature. Together, the two Jedi fought and defeated the monstrous insectoid and its smaller children, dodging the chunks of rock falling from the ceiling that had been ripped loose by the Shock Drum in the next chamber. Entering that chamber, Carsen and Skywalker steeled themselves against the vibrations to reach the ovoid weapon itself, only to find the unconscious form of Kiwiiks lying on the ground before it. While he deactivated the superweapon with Praven's electro-transmitter, Carsen immediately began to aid her fallen teacher and quickly awakened the Togruta. With the help of Brrik's clan, the Jedi destroyed the cavern and buried the Shock Drum beneath several tons of rock, while Carsen hesitantly explained her past to Kiwiiks. However, her fears of rejection were unfounded—Kiwiiks told her former student that her past was not important, and that she was proud of what Carsen had accomplished. The Jawas then took the injured Jedi Master to the nearby Outpost Thorazan for medical attention, while the Knight and Carsen returned to Anchorhead and their ship.

* * *

 **The Thing Czerka Found**

When summoned by Republic representative Fauler for a classified SIS operation, they discover former Czerka accountant Kamus Orden about to be fired upon by his former cohorts. This series of missions involves a billion-credit research facility for "the study of a type-seven device," something commonly referred to as a "device capable of eliminating a planetary population" was something that Czerka Corporation abandoned decades ago. Following the trail to a Czerka compound for a data run, the guild stumbled upon a deal between the corporation and Sjurg's gang of Gamorreans negotiated by Gayem Leksende, the son of a Czerka executive and head of the company's special enforcement branch. One of the files was a personnel listing of everyone who worked at the Czerka Tatooine facility. All but one, a former security guard named Grommik Kurthson, decided to leave the planet, so they headed to his moisture farm. After repairing his farm and fending off a Czerka assassination attempt and bombing run, the grateful moisture farmer gave the strike team all the files about Czerka he had and they made for the Dune Sea.

After speaking with Fauler and Kamus, Bionuva and co. used a field scanner to get modern readouts for the base, but it lead to Czerka listening post. It would appear that Czerka desires what was left behind, not forcing the Republic from entering the facility. In order to get the door codes, the guild traveled across the region acquiring data and listening to old holo-entries from Doctors Soprin and Lerek along with Director Antayen, regarding the artifact. Mentions of the Rakata Infinite Empire kept popping before they were cut off by a mechanized Human. Upon reaching the device, they soon discover that is a prison for a Rakatan called the Imprisoned One. He attempted to try and create a new Infinite Empire and set mutated Czerka guards upon the group, fighting them long enough for Gayem to arrive. Before Leksende could gain control of it, Bionuva destroyed it despite offering credits and a rescind on the "kill order" on Kamus. With Czerka's presence on the desert world gone, Kamus would later go to Coruscant to testify against the company.

* * *

 **The Sands of Espelar**

Even in scorching heat, the guild managed to destroy the Shock Drum, cure Master Eriz Vossan, end Gorik's bombing operations and acquire the Gree sensor computer. After guiding people to Anchorhead spaceport before a sandstorm kicked in, he was guided by Miraluka Galen Besk to Mayor Airen of Espelar to assist in the town with other things like stopping Imperial saboteurs. One involved helping Junter Galt of the Anchorhead militia with assembling the town militiamen like Vastil. With training sessions done, they were soon called to defend Manister Base from Geonosians. Another portrayed the reacquisition of water for Dester, With Professor Lorach's research about Sand People culture proving true, they return to Galen who reveals himself to be a former Jedi.

* * *

 **The Death Mark**

Departing from Tatooine, the trio returned to the Core Worlds and traveled to Alderaan. One of the founding worlds of the Republic, for much of the past decade Alderaan had been embroiled in a brutal civil war over which noble house would take the throne, and the Republic was backing House Organa in opposition to both the Imperial-sponsored House Thul and the independent House Ulgo. House Ulgo's leader Bouris Ulgo, a former Republic general, had declared himself king not long after the last queen's death in the early days of the Cold War.

When the team arrived in orbit, they contacted General Suthra and Doctor Godera. The scientist explained that the weapons project on Alderaan—the Death Mark laser—was composed of three parts: a targeting device, a central computer, and an orbital satellite with a focused laser. The device marked targets with microscopic and undetectable tags, allowing the main computer to track them anywhere on the planet, and the satellite could fire with pinpoint accuracy to eliminate any target that the computer sent to it, without any extraneous loss of life. Bionuva was disappointed that the Republic was dealing in assassination, but Suthra countered the Jedi by saying he would gladly end one life to save billions. The Death Mark did have a disadvantage, however: while the satellite could eliminate any target on the planet, the targeting device itself had a maximum range of twenty meters. Suthra ordered the Jedi to meet with Count Alde, whose house had co-funded the Death Mark project with the Republic. The count had been the last to see Master Din, and he was awaiting the Knight's arrival at Castle Organa, but Imperial forces had damaged several holorelays in the area. Landing the ship at Pallista Spaceport, he and a companion eliminated the Imperials in the region and quickly repaired the damaged holorelays before heading to the Alde embassy.

In the building, Bionuva found the count in conversation with a Mirialan woman, whom Alde introduced as Aleyna Hark. Hark, who had worked at the Mensaav Military Laboratory, the Death Mark research facility, was in the process of explaining how the facility had been attacked by Imperial forces under the command of a Sith—a "hideous little man." Din had come to the facility's rescue and eliminated all of the Imperial forces, but the Sith had used the shadows to catch the Jedi by surprise and stab him through the back. The Sith had then summoned reinforcements in the form of Killiks, the man-sized insectoid natives of Alderaan, and Hark had barely escaped before the Killiks overtook the facility. Alde began to pace back and forth as he discussed plans to attack the facility with the Knight, but the Jedi suddenly noticed a tiny red light blinking on the back of his neck when the count turned. Suddenly realizing what this meant, the Knight dove for the noble, but it was too late—the Death Mark fired, striking the noble and throwing Hark, the Knight, and the Jedi's companion backward. Hearing the commotion, the embassy's guards charged into the room to find Alde lying dead on the floor, prompting them to order the remaining three to surrender. Guard Captain Yils ignored his attempts to explain, but Hark offered herself as a prisoner so that the Jedi could continue the mission. Suspicious but taking the Jedi's word that Skywalker would return, Yils allowed the Jedi to depart the embassy.

Journeying through the Alsakan Lowlands, Bionuva cleared a path through the Killik-infested Mensaav Laboratory and entered the facility's military division. There, more Killiks attacked the Jedi, but the Knight and a companion were successfully able to fight them off and reach the end of the lab, where a sealed door blocked their way. Forcing the door open, the Knight barely blocked a lightsaber strike from Din himself as it opened. Din had survived the attack and locked himself in the chamber with Doctor Parvux, the only survivor of the research team, and the pair revealed that Hark was in fact an Imperial double agent. The Mirialan had given the lab's location to the small Sith's forces, and she was marking innocent people in Castle Organa with the Death Mark's targeting device. Din congratulated his former apprentice on killing the insectoids' massive leader, but the Knight informed the Jedi Master that there had not been any leader. The conversation was interrupted when the room itself began to shake, and the Knight and Din drew their weapons as part of the wall disintegrated. Together, the two Jedi and the Knight's companion faced a horde of Killiks that poured into the chamber, followed by the Killik Praetor—the oversized leader whom Din had spoken of. While Parvux hid behind overturned furniture, the trio held the line and cut down all of the attacking Killiks.

Recovering from his fear, Parvux emerged and joined the two Jedi in conversation about the Death Mark. The Zabrak suggested shutting down three of the Death Mark's generators to disable the laser, albeit temporarily, so Din escorted the doctor to safety at the nearby Wardpost Duvaal while Bionuva braved the Killik-infested laboratory grounds and disabled the generators. While the Knight was doing so, the small Sith—Nefarid—contacted the Jedi several times via holocomm and taunted his opponent, finally revealing that he had just set up another power station beyond the Knight's reach. The Knight then returned to Wardpost Duvaal, where Din and the Jedi contacted Wynne Organa, one of House Organa's liaisons with the Republic. Organa informed them that Hark had never made it to her cell, and she had been missing for hours—but scouts had recently spotted her entering Thul Palace in the Juran Mountains. House Thul was an ally of the Empire, but their duke, Horis Thul, supported the peace talks that Duke Charle Organa had proposed, and the peace process would fall apart if Thul was killed by a Republic superweapon. Din told his former student to pursue Hark, while he searched for Nefarid's hiding place. Despite the Knight's objections about splitting up, the two departed on their separate missions.

Racing through the Juran Mountains, Bionuva and the Jedi's companion assaulted the compound and quickly cut a path through the surprised Thul guards. Emerging in the compound's central chamber, the Knight found Hark speaking with the duke and several of his guards. Astounded that the Jedi had made it past his defenses, Thul inquired as to the identity and intentions of Skywalker, but Hark interrupted him and ordered the guards to attack, claiming that the Jedi was here to assassinate the duke. Suddenly under fire, he batted aside the enemy's blasterfire and knocked the guards to the floor before charging at Hark herself, who opened fire with a concealed blaster pistol as the duke watched in amazement. Disarming and wounding the enemy agent, the Knight knocked Hark to the floor before explaining the situation to the noble. Believing the Jedi, Thul ordered his recovered guards to arrest the Mirialan, but she spitefully informed the pair that she had just marked both of them with the Death Mark's targeting device as a last act of defiance. Angered, the duke sent Hark to the floor unconscious with a single blow to the jaw and turned to Bionuva, whom he informed that he had been tracking Nefarid's movements in case of treachery. Before taking the Jedi's advice by fleeing for the spaceport in an attempt to escape the Death Mark, the duke handed over Nefarid's coordinates and demanded that Hark die. The Jedi remained calm, however, and reminded the emotional noble to think rationally. Calming down, Thul saw the wisdom in the Knight's words and had his guards arrest the traitor before destroying the Death Mark's targeting device.

On the way to Lord Nefarid's hideout in the Glarus Valley, Bionuva was contacted by Din. The Jedi Master revealed that he had lied to his former student—instead of tracking Nefarid, he had been tracking Darth Angral himself. Before the Knight had arrived at Wardpost Duvaal, Din had detected Angral's ship at the edges of the Alderaan system, and he had sneaked aboard the warship to eliminate his old enemy once and for all. Despite the his concern, the younger Jedi wished Din luck and continued onward to Nefarid's base. Fighting through the Imperial forces guarding the facility, the Knight and a companion entered the heart of the base to find a seemingly deserted chamber. The pair ascended the stairs to the second-level walkway, where a communications console was waiting for activation, and the duo was startled to hear Nefarid's voice echo around the room. Taunting the Jedi from the shadows, Nefarid activated the console remotely to display a live transmission from the bridge of Angral's warship, the Oppressor.

The holo displayed Angral standing over a winded Din as the Sith Lord mocked the Jedi Master for his foolishness. Transfixed, Bionuva watched as Angral turned away from his opponent, refusing the Jedi's request to let go of his hatred as Din stumbled to his feet. Calling his lightsaber to his hand and igniting the crimson blade, Angral asked his longtime opponent if he was afraid to die, and he responded to Din's quoting of the Jedi Code by impaling the Jedi Master through the stomach and throwing him across the room with the Force. Din's student collapsed as the Jedi shared the sensation of death with Din, and Nefarid's laughter echoed through the room as the transmission ended. Standing and calling on the Sith to show himself, the Knight's danger sense spiked as Nefarid reminded the Jedi of the Death Mark. The Knight dove off the platform just as the superweapon fired, throwing the Jedi's companion off the second level as well. As the pair landed and drew their weapons, Nefarid revealed himself by dropping the Force cloak in which he was hiding, then ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and charged at the Knight. The Sith sorcerer utilized both the Death Mark and Sith magic against his enemies, unleashing blasts of Force lightning and life-draining spells as his opponents dodged intermittent fire from the orbital weapon. However, Nefarid's advantages did not last, and he soon found himself on the defensive against the Knight, forcing him to slip into the shadows to evade the far more skilled duelist. The sorcerer's deception gained him only moments of reprieve as the Jedi found him in the Force and, dodging more fire from the Death Mark, continued their duel. No matter how many times Nefarid slipped away, his two opponents pursued him, and the fight finally ended when the Jedi sent the Sith Lord sprawling to the floor with a lightsaber strike.

Leaving Nefarid's body lying there, the pair searched the facility for the central computer of the Death Mark, which was no longer firing as its controller was dead. Coming across the computer, Bionuva entered the machine's own coordinates into it and set the weapon to fire, racing out the chamber as the Death Mark rendered itself inoperable. The Jedi then contacted Wynne Organa to report the success, and the young man informed the Knight that House Thul had delivered Aleyna Hark to them as a peace offering. Returning to their ship, the two reunited with the third member of their crew and contacted General Suthra. The Mon Calamari was somber as he listened to his report, and he informed the young Jedi that Angral had broadcasted Din's murder on the HoloNet before leaving the Jedi's body floating in open space. A Republic shuttle had recovered Din's body, which was being delivered to Tython for a proper hero's burial.

* * *

 **Usurping a King**

Upon arriving at Organa Palace, the guild is hailed by Haley Organa to assist in the matters of General Kashim of Republic Armed Forces to stop House Thut and the Empire's scorched world tactic by defusing baradium bombs on the mountainside. They later meet with Kashim and Duke Charle Organa, lord of House Organa and heir to the chandrelony star. Kashim relays the situation to the group and tells that Alderaan was once a Republic world, but when the queen died some years ago, chaos followed. Alderaan seceded from the Republic, and the noble houses are at war for the crown, with House Ulgo, usurping control. House Organa had been their ally ever since with House Thul backing the Empire, who is currently the greatest threat.

The Thul's army is led by Baron Jharkhus Thul- one of the house heirs and their best duelist, aka the "Wolf Baron." His next move involved attaining the Spears of Organa, ancient defense turrets built into bedrock, which failed thanks to the guild's efforts. The Wolf later contacted and informed the group that he had captured around 300 Organa citizens captive and is willing to discuss their fates personally with Charle. After clearing a path for the Duke, the strike team allowed themselves to take be Jharkhus' prisoners in exchange for the hostages. Moved by their selflessness, Brant Ponn and the other prisoners rescued them and sent them to assist defending House Organa. The battle ended with a Republic victory and the capture of the Wolf Baron.

After the battle, the group helped Science Commander Keikana Herot and F8-N0 stop House Ulgo from torturing the Killiks and their Joiners by destroying the torturing devices. From there was assisting Major Cressen of the First Organa Regiment in finding his daughter in House Rist, supporting her decision in spying on House Thul, and prevent saboteurs from detonating several bridges. Their final task involved cooperating with Commander Bradel, Captain Scov, and later Katei Panteer help her family take back the throne form Bouris Ulgo. This required eliminating assassins from exterminating the House from their camps in the mountains and finally overthrowing the usurper king from his stolen throne.

* * *

 **Helping a war hero**

With the Death Mark laser destroyed, Master Sidonie Garen cured, Gearbox's walker production shutdown and the acquisition of the Arkanian hyperdrive. Before departing Alderaan, they encounter Major Brom and war hero Colonel Jace Malcom, who is acting as strategic advisor to the planet for the Republic Military. There had recently been a gap in House Organa's defenses, placing the castle, their forces, and everything in the area at risk. Organa forces have become overconfident with their recent successes and are advancing over territory without securing it first, especially at King's Pass, where splintered Ulgo, Rist, and Killik forces are ready to push through enemy lines.

The squad complete a series of tasks to ensure House Organa and the Republic's victory on Alderaan. First was Genreal Linel Organa retake an old observatory remade to intercept enemy communications. Then was cooperating with Lieutenant Ross in clearing out killiks, she then sent the guild to the camp where Jenen Organa was stationed before after it was attacked. After distributing medical supplies to the wounded. The next task involved assisting Damen Proy, undercover in House Ulgo. He asks the group to recover parts of a powerful new weapon; the U-20 Kingstrike so the Republic can use them. The fourth and final task showed the strike team capturing Elric Organa, a spy in House Organa with the guidance of Captain Vakar and Agent Tyuth, but was forced to kill him and his guards. From there, enemy forces are scrambling in every direction away from Organa forces.

* * *

 **Desolation**

However, as Suthra let Doctor Godera explain, Din had left the Republic a gift with his last actions. He had planted a tracker aboard the Oppressor without Angral realizing it, allowing the Republic to locate the ship every time it dropped out of hyperspace—a sacrifice that Suthra was grateful for, though Bionuva questioned its worth. The Mon Calamari then reminded the Jedi that Din had sacrificed his life so that others would not need to sacrifice theirs. Their conversation was interrupted by reports from that very tracker, which showed Angral's ship in the Uphrades system. Uphrades was a vital agriworld that supplied more than half of Coruscant's food, and Angral's presence there was a bad sign for the Republic.

As Alderaan was closer to Uphrades than Coruscant, Suthra asked Bionuva and crew to head to that system immediately. Carsen believed that Angral could only do so much damage to the planet with one ship, but Godera countered her by reminding everyone of how Taris had been destroyed by Darth Malak's battleship Leviathan—a reminder that proved correct when the Knight arrived in-system, discovering that Uphrades had been devastated at Angral's hand. The formerly green surface was covered in ash, rock, and magma, and massive chunks of the crust had been torn away to form a crude asteroid belt around the planet. The atmosphere itself seemed to be on fire, forming a ghostly and multicolored spiky aurora around what was left of the planet. Astounded by the devastation, Teeseven and his friend contacted Suthra from the ship's conference room while Carsen transmitted their sensor readings from the cockpit. Both men were as stunned by the sight as the crew was, and Godera confirmed the group's suspicions—the damage matched the readouts recovered on Ord Mantell of the Desolator weapon. Troubled, he realized that Angral had adapted the Planet Prison into a world-killer, and Godera added to the bad news by informing the group that Tarnis had combined all of the Republic superweapon projects into the Desolator—the Planet Prison, the Death Mark, the Shock Drum, and the Power Guard project. Using the advancements in cybernetics and weapons technologies made by the Power Guard team, Angral had fused the combined superweapon technologies with his own warship to create a ship-mounted weapon capable of destroying worlds—a capability that he had just demonstrated on Uphrades.

At that moment, Carsen interrupted their conversation from the cockpit, reporting that she had detected a faint emergency signal from the far side of the planet. As she put it through to both the conference room and Coruscant, the others were surprised to see a Cathar in Republic garb hail their ship, identifying himself as Captain Dal of the Republic medical frigate Daybreaker. The captain was requesting immediate assistance, as they were under attack by Imperial commandos, and both Suthra and the Knight agreed that the crew should try to rescue the ship. As Teeseven and Bionuva returned to the cockpit, Carsen brought their ship around through the asteroid field and docked with the besieged Wanderer-class transport. The Knight and a companion immediately disembarked to find most of the ship's soldier complement in one the Daybreaker's medical bays, locked out of the frigate's main corridor by a sealed blast door. Taking command of the disorganized fighters, the Knight blew open the blast door with one of the soldiers' explosives and charged straight into a firefight on the other side.

Coming to the aid of the beleaguered defenders, Bionuva and the soldiers quickly eliminated the Imperial attackers and pushed on into another medical bay—where Imperial saboteurs were busy planting explosives. After catching the saboteurs by surprise and disarming the bombs, the group entered the access corridor to the bridge and eliminated the dozen or so Imperials within, including a Sith assassin who was holding the ship's command crew hostage. While the triumphant Republic soldiers secured the ship and began to assess the damage, the Knight met with Captain Dal and Doctor Senessa, the Daybreaker's Mirialan chief medical officer, on the bridge. Dal and Senessa told the Jedi that the Daybreaker had arrived in-system while the Oppressor was attacking Uphrades, and that any ships attempting to escape had been caught in the ionized atmosphere and sent crashing back to the surface. When the frigate had tried to run, the Oppressor dispatched boarding pods to eliminate them. Dal was convinced that there were no survivors on Uphrades, but Senessa interrupted him, having just detected life signs on the surface—possible survivors. Senessa wanted to take the Daybreaker down to the surface so that they could provide supplies, shelter, and medicine, but Dal scoffed at the idea and walked over to the main viewport.

Bionuva's companion informed Senessa that the Daybreaker would be disabled by the ion field, but the Mirialan believed that it was her duty to do it anyway—something that the Jedi approved of. However, Dal continued to silently stare at the ravaged planet, prompting the Knight to join him for a quiet conversation. The Cathar officer asked him to allow the ship to leave instead of aiding the survivors, as he had a family that he wanted to return to, and offered the frigate's medical supplies as a bribe in exchange for talking Senessa out of her idea. As the two returned to the doctor and the Jedi's companion, Skywalker informed Senessa that Dal had attempted a bribe and should be removed from command. Furious, Dal stormed off to the escape pods while Senessa informed the crew of their upcoming mission, and the soldiers and medics unanimously agreed to aid the survivors.

* * *

 **Battle of the _Oppressor_**

As the Daybreaker's crew prepared to approach the planet, the Knight and the Jedi's companion returned to their ship and contacted General Suthra. The Mon Calamari began preparations for food rationing on the capital after learning of what had transpired on Uphrades and the Daybreaker, but their conversation was interrupted by an emergency transmission from Tython. Grand Master Shan was requesting aid from the Knight and Suthra, as the Oppressor had just arrived in the Tython system—Angral's next target was Tython itself. The Oppressor had deployed micro-burst versions of the Planet Prison technology, temporarily ionizing Tython's atmosphere and disabling the Republic fighters mobilized against it. As Shan's transmission cut off abruptly, the others realized that Angral had departed Uphrades so quickly due to his new target. Ordering the general to dispatch all available forces to Tython immediately, the Knight was ready to set off for the planet when Godera interrupted the Jedi with information on the Desolator. After studying the plans for the weapon, the scientist had determined that it inherited the same flaw as its predecessor, the Planet Prison: it required long amounts of time to charge before firing. Godera suggested that the Knight and crew board the Oppressor and disable the Desolator before it could fire, a plan with which the Jedi agreed. While the crew raced to Tython, Godera continued to study the Desolator for weaknesses, and Suthra gathered reinforcements for the Order from all available forces in the Core.

Coming out of hyperspace close to Angral's warship, the crew were able to dodge the Oppressor's turbolasers and board the cruiser safely. There, they contacted Doctor Godera, who had determined that Angral had amplified his vessel's reactor to cope with the Desolator's power requirements—something he had learned from Godera himself during the scientist's interrogation. For the Desolator to go offline, at least three of the Oppressor's reactor relays needed to be overloaded. Teeseven volunteered to stay behind and interface with the warship's systems in order to disrupt the security protocols, and Angral began to jam their transmissions just as Suthra bid Bionuva good luck. Preparing themselves for the fight, Carsen and her Master disembarked and set off into the depths of the Oppressor. Almost immediately, they encountered defensive forces: several Imperial troopers and a Sith apprentice confronted the two Jedi on sight, and the Knight quickly discovered that Angral had further deployed Mark V Power Guards against the two.

The farther they progressed, the stronger the opposition that was thrown at them, but together the two Jedi cut down every Power Guard, apprentice, or soldier who crossed their path. It was not long before Bionuva and Carsen arrived at the first relay, which was guarded by a well-armored Imperial combat droid, and overloaded it. This drew a response in the form of half a dozen Imperial soldiers, who opened fire on the two Jedi as more soldiers rushed into the chamber from another entrance. Batting aside the blaster bolts, the pair eliminated their attackers and proceeded to the reactor relay in the adjacent chamber, which was also guarded by a combat droid. The overloading of this reactor drew the attention of several war droids and Power Guards, but the Jedi would not be stopped in their mission. After disabling a third relay, the Knight and Carsen headed for the ship's bridge to confront Angral himself. Eliminating the ship's security chief Souske, he used the chief's security station to unlock the blast door to the bridge, and the two Jedi fought through the last enemy-filled corridor to reach their objective. The Sith Lord himself stood at the far end of the bridge, watching Tython through the bridge viewport while waiting for his enemies to arrive. Angral brushed aside Bionuva's offer to accept his surrender, and Carsen suddenly surprised her Master by ascending the steps to stand by the Sith Lord's side. To the Knight's horror, Carsen ordered Angral to eliminate the Jedi in a deep male voice, and the Sith Lord promised his Master to do so—the Emperor was possessing former Child.

Released from the Emperor's will briefly, Carsen collapsed to her knees in confusion as Angral reminded her of her heritage as a Child of the Emperor and asked the Padawan to join him. However, Carsen's Master strode forward and urged her to fight the Emperor's influence, and the young woman pushed back the Sith's will with a tremendous effort. Disappointed, Angral drew his lightsaber and attacked Bionuva with both blade and lightning. The older Sith was immensely powerful, but his powers were not enough to defeat the two Jedi who faced him. Matching Angral blow for blow, the Knight slowly drove the Sith Lord back away from the viewport and toward the steps to the level below, and the duel ended when a strike from the Jedi's weapon sent Angral tumbling down the steps. The injured Sith struggled to push himself back up as he approached, weapon still drawn, but the Jedi was interrupted when a cloud of dark side energy engulfed Carsen, and she unleashed a blast of stark white lightning at her Master. As Angral collapsed dead to the floor, the now-possessed Padawan summoned the Sith's red-bladed saber to her hand and spun it, her body covered in shimmering dark Force energy. Carsen charged at her Master, who blocked the Padawan's lightsaber blow and pushed back, but the possessed woman unleashed a Force blast that sent the Knight flying backward over Angral's body and crashing to the floor.

Somersaulting back up the steps to the highest level of the bridge, Carsen stood watching as Bionuva rose and informed the Emperor that Angral was dead. Using the woman as a puppet as he paced her back and forth, the Emperor's emotionless voice issued once more from Carsen's mouth and informed the Knight that he had seen the Jedi in visions—and that he would not allow those futures to come to pass. The Emperor then forced Carsen to draw Angral's saber once more and attack, battling him back and forth across the bridge until the Jedi managed to disarm her with a well-placed strike. The Emperor expressed his irritation at Carsen's resistance to his control and prepared to dominate her mind and body in order to reshape them into his weapon. However, as her body rose above the floor and began to shimmer with red Force energy, Carsen refused to kill her Master—giving the Knight hope that she was still able to fight back. Carsen's teacher urged her to stay strong, reminding her that she chose to be a Jedi and that the Emperor could only control her if she allowed him to. With a burst of golden Force energy, the Padawan purged her mind of the Emperor's will and permanently broke the link between them, freeing herself from his control. Relieved and astonished that they had survived, the two Jedi were forced to cut short any celebration of their victory when recently arrived Republic fighters began bombing runs on the Oppressor. As explosions began to wrack the battlecruiser, the duo raced back to their ship and departed the dying warship just before it exploded.

* * *

 **Return to Tython**

As Bionuva and crew navigated away from the wreckage of the Oppressor, a relieved Grand Master Shan contacted them. Congratulating the group on their success, she asked them to return to Tython and meet with the Council in the Temple. In the Council chamber, Shan thanked the Knight and Carsen for their heroic efforts and commended them for their bravery. Shan then bestowed the title of "Hero of Tython" upon him, remarking how proud Din would be if he were still alive. She also promoted Carsen to a full Jedi Knight, with the blessings of both the Knight and Kiwiiks, and informed Carsen that she had never lost faith in the Padawan. Master Jaric Kaedan was alarmed to hear the Knight mention the Emperor, but Carsen and her former Master assured the Council that the Emperor no longer held any sway over her.

General Suthra then informed the Council that despite Angral's defeat, conflict was beginning to break out again throughout the galaxy. Angral's actions had strained the relations between the Empire and the Republic, and the political tension was straying toward open war once more. The conflict with Angral, combined with other events and battles between the two powers, had turned the Cold War warm—the Galactic War had begun.

* * *

 **Travelling the Galaxy**

After the battle above Tython, Bionuva and crew took a well-deserved rest from heroics and welcomed Risha Drayen to the group. The trio traveled the galaxy for several months, exploring new places and aiding people in need, and during their journey Carsen was contacted by some of her friends on Nar Shaddaa. After escaping from Sith space, Carsen had lived on Nar Shaddaa for eight years with a group of refugees in the Lower Industrial Sector before she encountered Kiwiiks and became a Jedi, and her friends from that time needed her help. The alien refugees needed medpacs and supplies in order to survive, and Carsen was more than willing to come to the aid of her childhood friends. All was not well on the moon, however; before Carsen had left, she had confronted a gang known as the Ur'kossags who had been terrorizing the refugees. The meeting had gone sour, and she had ended up being forced to kill several members of the gang. Though Carsen did not realize it, her actions had given her friends a bad reputation, and the group had suffered for it: few people would trade with them, and other refugees feared the group. Her Evocii friend Enaq thanked Carsen for the aid, but another refugee named Darshyn was furious that she had returned. Carsen was surprised to learn of the consequences of her actions, but remained confident that she had done the right thing.

* * *

 **Hunt for the Emperor**

The crew's repose was interrupted, however, when Bionuva received a visit from Master Orgus's Force ghost. Din's spirit instructed his former student to travel to Tatooine, where the Jedi would find a ship that had crashed in the desert, before warning the Hero that the Emperor was growing in power and that he must be stopped at any cost. Informing Carsen and Teeseven of Din's message, the Knight traveled to Tatooine and followed the call of the Force into the eastern Jundland Wastes. There, the Knight and crew found a crashed Jedi ship under attack by Sith Marauders. After defeating the Sith, Skywalker found a Zabrak Jedi named Jomar Chul meditating amidst the ruins of his ship. Recognizing him as the Hero of Tython, Chul thanked the Hero for the help and contacted the Kel Dor Jedi Master Tol Braga. He reported his crash and injury to Braga, who ordered Chul to give the Hero the set of sensor logs which Chul was carrying. Chul had scouted an enemy system and was supposed to deliver the resultant sensor logs to the Jedi Council, but Braga commanded the injured Jedi to wait for a medical shuttle.

Bionuva took the logs to Tython, where Master Braga asked the Knight to join a strike team that he was forming. Braga and several other Jedi had discovered that the Emperor maintained a space station above the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas and that he spent much of his time aboard the station. The Kel Dor planned to assemble a strike team of Jedi to capture the Emperor and bring him to Tython. However, the station was hidden by a cloaking device that rendered it undetectable. One of Braga's former students—Warren Sedoru, another member of the strike team—was on the war-torn planet of Balmorra searching for a powerful cloaking device rumored to be on the world. Sedoru had recently confirmed the prototype's presence, and Braga sent the Hero to Balmorra to assist the other Jedi in recovering the device so that they could reverse-engineer it.

* * *

 **Battlefields of Balmorra**

Departing from Tython once more aboard their vessel, the trio traveled to Balmorra and docked their ship aboard the Republic's orbital station there. Bionuva and crew were then contacted by Sedoru, who explained that the local resistance had been fighting the Imperial occupation for over three decades, even before the Republic was forced to withdraw from the planet as part of the Treaty of Coruscant. The resistance had begrudgingly aided him in his search for the prototype, despite their resentment of the Republic, and they had been making progress in the mission. However, Republic Command on the planet had just received a distress call from a resistance medical facility near Farnel Outpost in Bugtown —a former genetic research compound that had been overrun by the insectoid Colicoids —and he asked him to save the hospital in order to gain the resistance's trust. Taking a shuttle down from the station to Farnel, the Knight and a companion headed to the facility.

Entering the bunker, the pair found the medical facility under attack by a swarm of Colicoids. Quickly dispatching the sentient insectoids, Bionuva spoke with the resistance contact, a man named Archiban Kimble. Kimble, who was better known simply as "Doc," immediately took charge of the staff and began to direct them to move the patients. The Knight spoke with Kimble, who warned the Jedi that more Colicoids were on the way, and the Jedi ordered the medic to get back. It was just in time, as Colicoids began to burst out of the ground in the next corridor. While Kimble and the resistance members hurried his patients away from the danger, Skywalker and the Jedi's companion fought through a swarm of insectoids. In order to stop the attacks, he pulled down pieces of the ceiling to collapse the four tunnels which the Colicoids were using to enter the hospital, despite resistance from several dozen enemies. The Jedi then followed Kimble and the others back to the facility's safe room, where Kimble was planning an evacuation. However, some of the patients were too critical to move, and Imperial forces had stolen all of his trauma kits for their own soldiers on the nearby Markaran Plains. While the resistance moved some of the more table patients, the Knight took a shuttle to the Jacent Valley and recovered the kits from the Imperials stationed there.

Returning to the hospital, Bionuva delivered the trauma kits to Kimble just as Sedoru arrived. The resistance had agreed to help locate the prototype, but they needed access to the Imperial computer network, and the only connection point was in Sobrik—the Empire's base of operations on Balmorra. The city was heavily guarded by Imperial legions and powerful war droids, and their commanders were known for being aggressive in their responses to perceived attacks. The resistance's plan was to have the Jedi attack several of the comm relays connected to Sobrik's network, drawing away the Imperial forces from the city so that the resistance could sneak inside and access the computer system. Since Sedoru was no longer skilled and quick enough to handle that many enemies, the Hero and the Knight's companion returned to the Jacent Valley to attack the Imperials' Camp Jacent. Fighting their way through a heavy Imperial presence, the duo reached the camp's communications systems and activated the distress call. Before reinforcements arrived, the Hero raced out of the area and headed to the Balmorran Arms Factory. There, he activated another distress signal, then repeated the process at the nearby Camp Conquest. The Hero was then contacted by Sedoru, who ordered his fellow Jedi to meet up with the resistance strike team in Sobrik. Fighting through the city's remaining defenses, the Knight and company rendezvoused with Kimble and the others in Sobrik's vehicle depot.

Speaking with Kimble, Bionuva learned that the strike team had already captured the depot and acquired the information, but as they were leaving, an Imperial medical transport landed at the facility. The team's leader, a man named Avers, had opened fire with his men and eliminated most of the Imperials. The two were interrupted when Sergeant Larkin, one of the survivors who was being held captive, shouted at Avers and Kimble from the level below that his men were dying. Like many of the resistance, Avers had a deep hatred of the Imperials as a result of the decades-long occupation, and was more than happy to let his injured enemies die. The Hero, however, suggested that Kimble aid the Imperial wounded but was interrupted by an incoming transmission from Sedoru. The older man warned his fellow Jedi that the recent fighting around Sobrik had stirred up a Colicoid nest, and the insectoids were swarming toward the city's outskirts. The strike team had to leave immediately or be surrounded, and Avers ordered his unit to scatter in fear. However, Sergeant Larkin was unable to move his men, and Kimble agreed to help—he did not abandon those who were wounded, regardless of who they served—but needed the Knight to hold off the Colicoids. While Kimble tended to the three wounded Imperials, Larkin aided Skywalker and the Jedi's companion in defending the depot from a swarm of insectoids. Grateful and amazed that the Hero would risk death to help the soldiers of the Empire, Larkin thanked him and promised to spread word of the event amongst his fellow soldiers before fleeing. Kimble informed the Knight of a speeder nearby, but as it only seated one, the Jedi told the medic to take it. Before leaving, he gave the Hero the coordinates of the resistance base where Sedoru was located, and the Knight left the Imperial-held city.

Sedoru was waiting at the resistance-held Troida Military Workshop in Gorinth Canyon, where he was meeting with Kimble, Nikollan Kord—one of the top resistance leaders—and Colonel Finley, commander of the Republic's Fifth Expeditionary Force. The data recovered during the mission to Sobrik had revealed the location of one of the resistance's agents, who had been investigating the cloaking device before her capture. She was being held in Camp Conquest at the base's heavily fortified Tactical Operations Center, which was guarded by a large number of Imperial troops, but her information was vital to locating the prototype itself. Finley's troops could not approach the base without causing the Imperials to raise the blast shields, so Kord suggested that Bionuva infiltrate the facility and deactivate the shields before the Imperials could close them. While Finley's troops provided a distraction nearby to draw Imperial forces away from Camp Conquest, Sedoru would escort the resistance forces to the base and the Knight would deactivate the shields. As Finley and Kord left to prepare their forces, Sedoru warned his fellow Jedi to keep an eye on the resistance leader—Kord's spy was the key to the operation, and he knew it. The Hero and the Jedi's companion departed from the Workshop and made their way across the embattled surface of the planet, arriving at Gorinth Outpost.

There, the two were contacted by Sedoru and Kord, who were surveying their target from an elevated position—the Empire had landed hunter-killer war droids between Bionuva and Camp Conquest. Finley's troops were starting their distraction by attacking the Imperial forces near a series of generators, but the war droids would signal Camp Conquest to close the shields if they encountered any Republic forces. Continuing toward the target, the Knight found and quickly eliminated the five war droids before they could send distress signals, ensuring that the target remained unaware of the impending attack. Not long afterward, the Hero arrived at Camp Conquest, which was built in and around an abandoned mine. The site was originally home to the resistance's Camp Victory, but the Imperials had conquered the base at great cost to the resistance and renamed it. Skywalker and the Jedi's companion descended the platforms and walkways lining the circular chasm, eliminating the defenders whom they encountered before the enemy could raise an alarm. The duo successfully reached the bottom without alerting the TacOps center's defenses, enabling them to slip inside the facility safely. After disabling the exterior blast door controls, the pair fought through the Imperial defenders and reached the command room just in time to stop the interior controls from being activated. However, the Imperial commander had activated the base's self-destruct sequence as a last act of defiance, forcing the Hero to eliminate the center's Tactical Command Officer and recover the self-destruct codes. The Knight was able to deactivate the self-destruct in time and began to search the TacOps center's holding cells.

There, Bionuva found the resistance agent, a Human by the name of Madel, and released her from the cell just as Sedoru, Kimble, Finley, and Kord arrived with the resistance team. As Kimble began to check her health, the others questioned her on the prototype's whereabouts. Madel claimed that the device had been moved off-planet when the Republic had invaded not long ago, but Sedoru sensed that she was lying. When questioned further, Madel would only promise to tell the truth if the Hero would stop Kord from killing her, and the Knight agreed. Madel then shamefully revealed that although she had learned that the prototype was in the Balmorran Arms Factory, she had given the Empire information on the resistance after being tortured, and sure enough Kord drew his blaster and attempted to shoot her. However, Finley interrupted Kord before Skywalker, lightsaber drawn, could step in front of Madel, and reminded the resistance leader that Madel had intelligence on the enemy. The Knight agreed and handed her over to the colonel, angering Kord but earning Kimble's gratitude.

After Kord and Finley left, Sedoru and Bionuva began to make plans to infiltrate the factory. However, Kimble interjected and asked to accompany the Knight, as he was well-versed with the factory's layout and defenses. Agreeing, the Knight set out for the factory, while the Jedi's companion returned to their ship and Sedoru coordinated an attack on the Empire with Finley to clear a path to the target. With Kimble providing medical support, he single-handedly fought through the Imperial forces on the Sundari Flatlands and raided the Imperial-held factory, cutting a path through the defenders. Inside, the two attempted to access one of the turbolifts, but the system was locked down. When Kimble began to hack into the controls, the turbolift activated and brought down a man named Remmy, who was surprised to see Kimble—he thought the Imperials had killed Kimble since they had last met. Remmy was a factory employee who had survived the Imperial occupation by pretending to cooperate and taking advantage of officer rivalry to ensure he was never blamed for his acts of sabotage. When Remmy learned that the two needed to access the upper levels, he agreed to help, as he was assigned to waste management and possessed a data card to access the turbolift, but was worried about the guards. Remmy then fled the factory through the hole that the Knight had created in the factory's defenses.

However, before Bionuva and Kimble could continue, Finley contacted them. The resistance had learned that the Imperials were adapting the cloaking device technology for use on their missiles and weaponry, potentially giving them the ability to launch undetectable attacks on their enemies. The Knight agreed when the colonel asked the Jedi to recover any data, and the pair ascended the lift in search of the prototype and a computer hub for Kimble to access. Inside the research facility, they quickly eliminated the unsuspecting guards and destroyed all of the prototype weapons. Locating a nearby computer terminal, the Hero then began to access the files but found that they were starting to delete themselves. Kimble remembered that the turbolift datacard was the same kind that was used in that kind of terminal, and he was able to copy the files onto the card before they were deleted permanently.

Bionuva congratulated Kimble on his quick thinking but was interrupted by the facility's alarms. The duo raced for the hangar where the cloaking device was located, but found their path blocked by a Sith Lord by the name of Razik. Razik and his guards attempted to kill the Jedi and Kimble, but the Knight was able to successfully defeat him and his guards without much trouble. However, a worse surprise was waiting inside: Nikollan Kord and Avers were attempting to make off with the prototype, having used a stolen Imperial transport to gain access to the facility. Kord drew his blaster on the pair, declaring that the device belonged to the people of Balmorra, and Avers scornfully mocked the Hero for asking them to believe in a Republic that had abandoned them to the Empire. Kord attempted to play on his devotion to justice by claiming the device as recompense for the decades of war, but the Hero turned the tables and offered the missile cloaking data in return for the prototype. The resistance leader accepted, taking the data and departing the facility in his shuttle while leaving Kimble and the Knight to deal with the prototype.

As the two secured the prototype, Kimble asked if he could join Bionuva's crew, as he would no longer work with the resistance in light of their recent actions. The Knight gladly accepted, and the Hero fought a path back to a nearby resistance while Kimble carried the cloaking device. There, the two took a shuttle back to Bugtown and met with Sedoru and Finley. The colonel was irritated that the resistance had acquired the cloaking data and argued that he was not a diplomat when he urged him to show the Balmorrans that the Republic was there to help, not to conquer. Sedoru was pleased to see the cloaking device and, after asking the Hero to contact Master Braga, departed to deliver it to Tython.

* * *

 **Battle for Balmorra**

In 3681 BBY, the Sith Empire returned to the galaxy and began the Great Galactic War against the Galactic Republic. In the years before the war, the planet Balmorra was one of the galaxy's leading independent industrial worlds, producing weapons and droids in its many factories and manufacturing plants across the planet. A number of powerful corporations effectively controlled the planet, including the Okara Droid Company, Traken Industries, and Balmorran Arms, and Balmorra maintained a close relationship with the Republic but the planet's corporations kept the world largely independent of most galactic conflicts. Balmorra's government was a corporate-run oligarchic democracy that was centered in the capital city of Bin Prime. When the Great Galactic War started, the Republic offered ships and troops to protect Balmorra as its trading partner.

Sometime before 3670 BBY, the Empire set its sights on Balmorra, believing that the planet's proximity to the Core Worlds and its weapons production facilities were a major strategic resource. In an assault planned by Admiral Ivernus, the Empire began their assault by slicing and reprogramming the networked security systems of the planet's laboratories, factories, and weaponry, turning the planet's defenses against the efforts included the release of a number of mutated Colicoids, an insectoid sentient species, from the genetic research facility Lab 352. Lab 352, which had been experimenting on Colicoids in hopes of turning them into bioweapons, was quickly overrun by the creatures when Imperial saboteurs released them from the facility, leading the area to become known as "Bugtown."

Imperial technicians infiltrated the automated Okara Droid Factory and uploaded a virus to the factory's computers in hopes of turning its droids—some of the the finest military droids in the galaxy—against the Balmorrans. However, the virus worked more than the Empire intended: the factory's defense systems and droids became independent, resuming production and attacking any biological life that approached the factory. With the orbital defense satellites and towers offline, the Empire then bombarded the surface, devastating Balmorra's military forces and its central government in order to forestall a unified response to their assault. The Empire soon landed a full invasion force, which prompted the Republic to come to the planet's aid and deploy the Republic Military there. The Balmorran Arms factory became a stronghold of resistance, as the Balmorrans turned the structure into a heavily-defended fortress that supplied the Republic and resistance forces with supplies and weaponry.

The bombardment destroyed also many of the waste-processing facilities on the planet, including the Traken-4 ChemWorks, and the system of underground sealed storage facilities for toxic materials known as hazard vaults. As a result, the toxic waste leaked out onto the surface in various regions, destroying wide swaths of land and damaging the environment. The mutated Colicoids from Bugtown quickly spread to other regions of Balmorra, particularly the hazard vaults and other sites of toxic waste. The bombardment also completely wiped out the Balmorran maweater, the primary predator of the flying wingmaw species—causing the wingmaw population to rise rapidly in the years afterwards. As the invasion and then occupation progressed, wingmaws soon became threats to combatants and civilians on both sides of the conflict, as swarms of the carnivorous scavengers often attacked convoys and individual fighters across Balmorra.

During their invasion, the Empire made an effort to preserve the corporate hierarchy on Balmorra, as they desired to put the planet's industrial facilities to use as part of the Imperial war machine. The Republic forces were aided by many native Balmorrans, including former members of the planet's army, but the battle was largely a stalemate for most of the Great Galactic War, though the Empire began to gain the upper hand as the war drew to a close. Several cities, including Sobrik—which was the original capital of Balmorra and had been largely decimated by bombing runs during the battle—continued to hold out against Imperial control for most of the invasion. A number of small factory towns across Balmorra were wiped out by the Empire during the invasion, including one near the Karill River. The area became known as Ghost Town as the resistance slowly retook the area and began launching guerrilla attacks on the Empire.

A side effect of the bombardment was the extinction of most of the bormus, slow-moving and peaceful herd creatures. Many bormus perished in the bombardment, and the toxic waste released during the assault poisoned many more of the creatures, leaving the bormu on the brink of extinction as they were now vulnerable to smaller predators. The zeldrate, a smaller creature that preyed on bormus prior to the invasion, began to target sentient beings in the absence of their favorite prey. Zeldrates were hunted prior to the Imperial invasion on account of a caustic chemical useful as an industrial cleaning solution that zeldrates secreted naturally, and with the Balmorran industry operating below half its typical capacity, the zeldrate population experienced a slight increase during the years of warfare that was balanced out by the rise in zeldrate deaths caused when the creatures attacked soldiers.

In 3653 BBY, the Great Galactic War was brought to an end when the Empire sacked the Republic capital of Coruscant and held it captive to force the Republic into signing the Treaty of Coruscant. Per the terms of the Treaty, the forces of the Republic Military were to withdraw from every battlefield across the galaxy, including Balmorra. To the surprise and anger of the Balmorran people, the Republic Military was ordered to withdraw from Balmorra, and General Buryn and the other Republic officers began preparations for withdrawal. However, some refused to back down: the Jedi Knight Fortris Gall disobeyed Buryn's orders and departed Base 11A to rescue Demolitions Squad 419, which had been captured and was being imprisoned at the Troida Military Workshop.

Gall infiltrated the workshop and, after defeating a Sith who tried to stop him, rescued Squad 419 and evacuated them back to Republic territory. Gall continued to battle the Empire despite orders to stand down, forcing Grand Master Zym of the Jedi Order to send Gall's former master Orgus Din and Lieutenant Harron Tavus of the Republic Special Forces Division to convince him to withdraw. Buryn's forces remained on-world to wait for Gall's return as the Empire's deadline for withdraw approached, and the Empire attacked when the deadline expired, trapping Buryn's forces on world. Din tracked down Gall as he was leading Republic forces against Imperial Forward Outpost XT-23, and though Gall was victorious, Din convinced him to depart Balmorra while Din stayed behind to enforce the Treaty.

* * *

 **The Cold War**

 **Early years of occupation**

In the aftermath of the Treaty, the Empire declared victory on Balmorra and established its planetary headquarters in Sobrik, on account of the city's proximity to the Balmorran Arms Factory and the Okara Droid Factory and its resistance to Imperial invasion during the war. Imperial engineers rebuilt the city, though the outskirts of the city in the Gorinth Canyon remained in ruins, and they installed powerful defensive shields over Sobrik. In an effort to rebuild the planet's shattered industry, the Empire forcibly removed those corporate executives who refused to cooperate with the Empire and replaced them, turning the planet's corporations into Imperial puppets—some of which were eager to cooperate with their new rulers. Corporate executive Brel Orus sold out almost immediately to the Empire, and he was rewarded with a comfortable position in the new government in Sobrik, overseeing the confiscation and storage of corporate technologies.

Despite the Empire's initial claim of victory, they soon found themselves under constant harassment from the resistance, and the Imperial presence quickly became understaffed and undersupplied as Imperial High Command focused on more pressing issues. By the end of the Cold War, Lysennius Melchiro was serving as the thirteenth governor of Balmorra since the initial bombardment decades earlier, and Balmorra had become a career quagmire or deathtrap for the Imperial officers and soldiers assigned there. In the absence of an official Republic presence, Balmorrans took it upon themselves to organize and train themselves in the resistance. The resistance soon developed into a formidable fighting force with superior knowledge of the terrain, and they waged an endless guerrilla war against their Imperial overlords. Other Balmorrans also rebelled: the Empire was confronted by rebellious citizens and factory foremen, saboteurs, assassins, and terrorist cells across the planet. In response, the Empire placed all regions of Balmorra that were under its control under a strict lockdown. Using a combination of military policing, curfews, and propaganda, they subjugated the Balmorran population throughout the Cold War, forcing all citizens to apply for official IDs—a process that tests Imperial loyalty—or else they would be arrested as rebel sympathizers. When the resistance attacked the Imperial infrastructure, the Empire regularly punished the families of resistance members and even the entire population in response.

The Troida Military Workshop was soon put back into work, becoming a supply depot and weapons manufacturer for the Imperial forces at nearby Sobrik, and the workshop's overseers were expected to worry about Imperial concerns over their own profit. Troida's workers were known to harbor resistance sympathies throughout the occupation, and because of the strategic importance of its production, the caravans between Sobrik and Troida were frequently targeted by guerrilla resistance attacks. The Empire made repeated attempts to take control of the Okara Droid Factory, but their efforts met with little success for much of the invasion and occupation. The Balmorran Arms Factory, however, remained a stronghold of the resistance and their primary headquarters as it was transformed into a heavily-defended fortress and weapons supplier. Resistance scientists and engineers also began developing a planetary hyperspace beacon, which in theory would allow starships that tracked the signal to jump into the Balmorra system directly in Balmorra's orbit, above the factory.

Grand Marshal Cheketta of the Republic Army refused to retreat from Balmorra despite the Treaty, and he and the contingent of Republic troopers and Jedi with him were declared rogue by the Republic in response. Throughout the Cold War, the resistance was aided by various offworld mercenaries, a group of whom were cyborgs and saw heavy fighting in the Gorinth Wilds region. The resistance also used stealth field generators to infiltrate Imperial outposts and assassinate their officers and soldiers, though the Empire was unable to locate the stealth fighters' camp. The remaining members of the government-in-exile, led by former trade secretary Tai Cordan, joined the Rift Alliance: a coalition of powerful and resource-rich worlds who were dissatisfied with the Republic's failures during the war. However, former Minister of Defense Vol Argen continued to support the resistance from off-planet, sending weapons, supplies, generators, and other resources to those fighting on Balmorra. Cordan also contributed to the cause, sending the freelance operative Giana Kayl with lists of major supply caches that were hidden before the occupation, but Kayl's ship Meridian Grace was shot down over Balmorra and the Empire recovered the lists from the ship's wreckage in the Gorinth Fields.

As the Imperial occupation progressed, the resistance continued to occupy Ghost Town, using the town's small gardens to supply food and the nearby caves to stage anti-aircraft attacks on Imperial starfighters. The resistance also set up a base in the ruins of the Traken-4 ChemWorks that they named Outpost Traken-4, though the outpost's fighters were regularly rotated to other parts of Balmorra in order to prevent long-term exposure to the chemical waste in the area. The paths between the toxic pools in the area formed natural choke points that were easily defensible by the resistance, as they Empire was unwilling to reach the camp without traveling along those paths between the pools. The resistance established a base their named Outpost Victory in a crater formed by the Imperial bombardment, and though it was originally a small outpost, it quickly developed into one of the Balmorrans' largest and most heavily-defended bases on the planet. Imperials who were captured by the resistance were imprisoned in the lower levels of Outpost Victory, and the Republic's few remaining forces—including General Aakars and Marren Atma, the base's defense coordinator—were headquartered in Outpost Victory.

An Imperial officer almost caused a diplomatic incident when the officer killed a delegate of the Chiss Ascendancy, an ally of the Empire, after an argument in the back rooms of Sobrik's Sunken Sarlacc cantina. However, Officer Breerdin moved quickly to contain the situation, sequestering the delegate's guards in the cantina back room and having a recording of the crime doctored to frame the resistance for the delegate's death. He then arranged for the guards to be killed and the recording planted, preserving the Empire's alliance with the Ascendancy.

The Imperial Army's Fifth Infantry was a large part of the forces deployed on Balmorra during the Cold War, with the division's First Battalion and Second Battalion being deployed in the regions around Sobrik. A unit of the First Battalion under the command of Lieutenant Piloc was sent to retrieve the plans for a neutron detonator from the ruins of Bugtown so that the resistance could not acquire them, though incompetent leadership on Piloc's part saw Private Suzoku and half of Piloc's unit killed by the mutated Colicoids in the area. Piloc was unable to convince Privates Ganbar, Erelut, and the others in his squad to try again, even after he shot Private Camm as motivation, so Piloc was forced to seek other help from Imperial forces in order to retrieve the plans.

* * *

 **Operation Breaking Point and the capture of Balmorran Arms**

Captain Rigel of the Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps and his second-in-command Lieutenant Davrill developed a plan they termed "Operation Breaking Point" to break Vol Argen's support of the resistance. The first phase of the plan saw Imperial forces attack the Neebray Warehouse in Gorinth Canyon to destroy the generators given to the resistance by Vol Argen, thereby cutting off power to their anti-aircraft emplacements in the area. In phase two, Lieutenant Thorpeat Markaran Imperial Outpost determined a way to use the technology of the cyborg mercenaries in the Gorinth Wilds against them, so Imperial forces scavenged the technology from the cyborgs after killing them, and they were able to push the mercenaries out of the region. With the help of a resistance defector named Cavill Arin, the Empire was able to locate the stealth fighters' camp in the Gorinth Wilds and wipe them out, ending the string of assassinations they had been conducting.

The Empire's successes greatly angered Vol Argen, causing him to journey to Balmorra himself, and Colonel Vrain—the head of the ICCC—was so pleased with Rigel's work that he came to Balmorra to oversee the final stages personally. Under Vrain's orders, Imperial forces infiltrated the Balmorran Arms Factory and disabled the power before shutting off security systems, and they also succeed in killing Vol Argen himself. However, the Imperials were ultimately unable to capture the factory, and Grand Marshal Cheketta led the resistance in driving the Empire back out of the factory—a failure that greatly angered the Empire's Dark Council and led them to send Darth Lachris, the former apprentice of Dark Councilor Darth Marr, to Balmorra to take command. Executing Governor Lysennius Melchiro for his incompetence, Lachris then set in motion plans to capture the Balmorran Arms Factory and eliminate Grand Marshal Cheketta.

During a raid on an Imperial research post, the Republic managed to steal plans for a new walker design, though the ship with the plans was brought down by Imperial anti-aircraft guns. Imperial Intelligence offered a reward for securing the plans, and Lieutenant Quisun was able to recruit help in recovering the plans. After tracking the plans to a resistance-held cave network with Jedi defenders, Imperial forces recovered them and passed them off to Intelligence's Agent Nianla.

In light of increased Republic activity near the Balmorran Arms Factory, Imperial Intelligence's Watcher Eight sent Agent Veld on a reconnaissance mission to the area—but when Veld failed to check in, Watcher Eight sent additional resources into the area to locate him. With their help, Veld was able to retrieve code cylinders from several Republic officials, and the other operatives created a distraction for Veld by planting explosive charges on Republic ships on the landing fields outside of the factory.

As Imperial forces pushed closer to the Balmorran Arms Factory, forces under Sergeant Tulsar sabotaged the Republic gun turrets along their defensive line, allowing the Empire to breach the line and gain ground on the Sundari Flatlands.

The resistance established a base known as Outpost Freedom in Bugtown at one point during the occupation, but they ultimately abandoned it because of the threat of the Colicoids in the area. The Empire eventually decided to establish a new base of operations on the site of Outpost Freedom in addition to the Empire's smaller Camp Vogel, and Captain Augatta was part of the team tasked with driving the Colicoids from the area. To do so, Augatta's forces planted infrared markers at specific points in the area as targets for the Empire's orbital bombers, which then used specialized toxic bombs to wipe out Colicoid nests there. Despite this, the Colicoids soon became prevalent in the area again, and the Empire ultimately abandoned their plans to establish a base there.

The Imperial Science Bureau established Project Hexapod, an effort by Doctor Revis to analyze the weaponization of Colicoids on Balmorra. After he determined the original facilities in Bugtown where the Colicoids were created before the bombardment, Revis employed outside help in recovering all of the labs' data on the project. However, the data upload was halted from the lab's lower levels, where Revis's outside help discovered Cessik, a Colicoid of the Colicoid Creation Nest—the Colicoids who had provided the DNA for the original experiments. Cessik gave the Imperials the project data as a way of forming an alliance between the Nest and the Empire and also to ensure that the experiments would continue.

A Republic spy infiltrated an Imperial capital ship and, after killing sixteen Imperial officers, stole a sample of an Imperial bioweapon and escaped, only to crash-land in the Spire Swamp. Upon learning of this, Captain Jaggard dispatched Imperial forces to the swamp to retrieve the bioweapon before Republic rescue teams could recover it.

The resistance began scavenging unexploded thermal detonators from battlefields and using the thermite from the detonators to build improvised bombs, but when one of the scavengers was captured and interrogated by Officer Kytoma of Imperial Intelligence, the Empire learned of their efforts. Imperial forces returned the favor, stealing the resistance's bombs and using them against the rebels.

Working on shuttles stolen from the Empire, the resistance developed prototype stealth shuttles that could avoid Imperial sensors, but an Imperial scout accidentally discovered where the resistance was keeping the shuttles. Commander Moriden then dispatched Imperial forces to steal the pilots' key codes, disable the resistance's anti-aircraft defenses, and steal a shuttle, and with the stolen shuttle the Empire was able to neutralize the effectiveness of the stealth shuttles.

When the Gold Neebray rebels began to arm gun emplacements at Outpost Traken-4, which would then allow them to attack the Empire's Markaran Outpost, Colonel Teeg called for reinforcements to Markaran Outpost to take out the emplacements. Resistance forces killed Teeg's reinforcements before they reached him, but Teeg, unaware of their fate, sought help from other forces in the area and successfully destroyed the emplacements.

In the weeks after the capture of the Balmorran Arms Factory, a number of Cheketta's lieutenants—the Jedi Knight Noth Armin, Sergeant Tove Weylan, and the mercenary Korin Norrus—began rallying resistance forces in the Markaran Plains and conducting anti-aircraft raids against the Empire. After they succeeded in downing three Imperial squadrons, Darth Lachris issued a bounty on their heads that soon resulted in their deaths. Despite this, the resistance overran the Troida Military Workshop and turned it into a rallying point for the resistance as it became one of their largest remaining bases.

Near the end of the Cold War, the Empire finally succeeded in securing the Okara Droid Factory , and they set up a base of operations there as their technicians began working to reverse the effects of their virus. Outpost Victory was conquered by the Empire at heavy cost to the resistance, and the Empire converted it into an Imperial installation, renaming it Camp Conquest to remind the Balmorran people of the price of rebellion. The Empire ultimately succeeded in capturing Ghost Town and much of the Jacent Valley, establishing Camp Jacent in the ruins of Ghost Town. The Sundari Flatlands around the Balmorran Arms Factory also became a hive of Imperial activity, and Outpost Traken-4 was eventually captured by the Empire and converted into an Imperial outpost named Camp Traken-4.

* * *

 **Galactic War (3624) BBY**

During the early days of the Galactic War, the Republic sent a military force to Balmorra, which had been occupied by the Empire since the first Great Galactic War. Together with the Balmorran resistance, the Republic was able to force the Empire offworld and reclaim the planet, giving the Republic access to Balmorra's weapons factories. Amongst the Balmorran resistance members was a Twi'lek named Zenith. When a powerful Jedi Consular that was the third Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order arrived on the planet to assist the Rift Alliance and free the planet from Imperial control to convince the Rift Alliance to join the Republic, Zenith allied with the Barsen'thor and together they journeyed through the planet, slaying Imperial forces everywhere. At last, the duo reached Darth Lachris, the Sith Lord in control of Balmorra. As the governor of Balmorra, Lachris was supported by other Sith and Balmorrans.

During this time, the guild was sent by Lieutenant Hollis to find Commander Madine in Bugtown. The Empire had taken control of Balmorra's satellite defense system and it has become evident that in order to break the occupation, the Republic had to take control of the satellites. They started by acquiring encrypted intel from a wreckage site. The one who stole them, Agent Jago was shot down and killed, but not before jettisoning it with the garbage. The data provided contains enough information to build another satellite system, but it's all in shorthand and operated by the Hawkeyes, best technicians on the planet. Most of them are at the control tower but one of them, Iain Sarkus was at a nearby auxiliary satellite station used to spy on the locals. He also reports to Admiral Riserre whose to support wholesale slaughter. After covering their tracks, they travel to the control tower to issue one unauthorized command to the satellite system before locking up.

With Riserre gone, they use the system to locate the other Hawkeyes who were being held and later executed under the admiral's orders in the Okara Droid Factory. With the technicians rescued, the Republic know has information of the planet's infrastructure. Their next major offensive is at Sobrik, the Imperial capital and Madine has sent the strike team to resistance leader Beke Talrott. They are introduced to Technician Jolus and Colonel Marric, most decorated soldier in the Balmorra militia and secret member of the resistance. While the Balmorrans use an old Republic model to infiltrate Sobrik's spaceport, the guild uses siphons power from several generators and uses a Troida Disruptor to disable the city's shields long enough for the ship to successfully land. When they reach the spaceport, they find Marric killing off resistance members and rubbing it in Beke's hologram. Despite the leader's pleas, they allow Marric to live and in the process, free Sobrik.

Madine contacts him and authorizes the group to a top secret mission and introduces them to Doctor Carsiri, a scientist at the Balmorran Arms Factory. The mission involves the Barrager planetary defense system, a weapon system that can destroy an entire orbiting fleet without launching a single starship. The host planet becomes an impenetrable fortress. To gain access to the device, they first rescue Doctors Meln and Ortis, who designed the Barrager, who are imprisoned in the Gorinth Brig. They meet with scout Wes durga and he sends them to find two access keys hidden around a few comm stations. There is a problem, the brig is run by Lieutenant Vekarr and his elite unit of guards called the Extractors. They defeat Vekarr and his Extractos, rescue the doctors, rescue prisoners in the process. Wes contacts Madine and the guild and tell them Meln and Ortis have constructed a spike that will grant control of the Barrager to the Republic.

Doctor Carsiri hasn't contacted them since issuing the mission and he sends the group to technician Lem Karner at Sundari Outpost. They also destroy some Imperial machinery and place a power monitor in the primary sensor grid to help Karner get a clear scan for the Barrager. Madine contacted them again and told them he found Carsiri with Barrager and Sith Lord Minax. She was a slave driver and as an overseer, any minor setback is cause for execution. The Sith Lord Darth Minax, also with Lachris, would suffer the same fate when Lachris was slain by the Barsen'thor. Before the Republic manages to take control, Carsiri intrudes and reveals that when activated the Barrager, it will siphon all power on Balmorra. Despite Madine's conviction, the Barrager was allowed to be destroyed. With Lachris, Minax and the Imperial forces destroyed, Balmorra was safe from Imperial power once again, and the guild gains four more members in the form of Doc, Zenith, Tanno Vik, and Akaavi Spar.

* * *

 **Resisting Imperial Domination**

With much of the battle reaching a Republic victory thanks to the recovery of the cloaking device that is used for the Emperor's space station, the defeat of Darth Lachris, the recruitment of Tanno Vik, and securing Project Nebula, the guild was about to leave before they were caught by resistance fighter Gabe Dovaro. The Empire had begun launching attacks in Moraine territory, birthplace of the resistance and consistently made up of factories and villages. They have already killed hundreds of families. After speaking to Wixx, they find a target in Lord Tharsis and begin their mission by helping Rond Berrin by taking out Mandalorian forces and repairing long range sensors as well as assisting Davan Tam in smuggling Force-sensitive Balmorrans offworld by taking care of a search party including Sith. Before meeting with Colonel Hunt, the strike team manages to acquire vital data from Imperial probe droids. He informs them that the Empire is throwing every resource they have into retaking Balmorran Arms Factory. In order to fortify the Republic's foothold on the planet, they help Sergeant Jojames in cutting the Imperial's approach and neutralize a powerful weapon that can shutdown any Republic weapon with intel given by Major Gairk.

* * *

 **The Emperor's Wrath**

Bionuva traveled with Kimble up to the orbital station, where Kimble got settled in before joining Teeseven, Carsen, and the Knight in the main cabin. There, the four contacted Braga on Tython and reported the mission's success. Braga congratulated the Hero and inquired how working with Sedoru had been before bringing up the team's next assignment: the Kel Dor's apprentice Sajar was in trouble on the planet Quesh. Sajar was a former member of the Empire's Dark Council who had dueled Braga for three days during the Great Galactic War. The two debated the light and dark sides of the Force throughout their duel, and it ended when Braga successfully convinced Sajar to abandon the dark side and embrace the ways of the Jedi. Sajar's latest assignment was guarding the Republic Military's Adrenal Research Base on Quesh, a planet valued for chemicals used in adrenals, which would have been a relatively quiet mission if the Empire had not invaded.

Sajar was refusing to answer his Master's holocalls, but a soldier at the base had contacted Braga and informed him that the compound was surrounded by Imperial forces, and that Sajar would not act for some reason. The Kel Dor asked Bionuva and company to find and help Sajar, as the military base would fall without Jedi aid. After Braga ended the transmission, the Hero received another visit from Master Din's ghost, who warned the Knight of Sajar's predicament and asked his student to aid him. Like at Balmorra, the group was required to land their ship at the Quesh Orbital Station, where they were inoculated against the planet's toxic atmosphere before taking a shuttle down to the surface. Arriving at the Republic Operational Headquarters, the Hero and a companion headed south to the Republic's Adrenal Research Facility and cut a path through the Imperial forces surrounding it.

Within the facility, Bionuva found Sajar, who was humiliated that Braga had sent the Jedi to find him. Sajar revealed the reason he was hiding—his forces had captured some Imperial scouts and brought them to him for interrogation. However, he had lost control of his emotions and killed them in a fit of anger, lying to his men about their deaths. When the main Imperial forces arrived outside, Sajar lost control again and telekinetically threw the scouts' bodies at the enemy, revealing his face. An Imperial officer recognized the former Sith Lord and warned him that the Emperor's Wrath was coming—Sajar would be punished for his crimes against the Empire. Sajar described the Wrath as an ancient servant of the Emperor whom even the Dark Council feared, and the Padawan had decided that he would rather die as a Jedi than fight and lose himself to the dark side.

Their conversation was interrupted by Lieutenant Gundo of the Eighty-sixth Infantry, who reported that the Imperial forces were massing outside. Gundo's engineers had jury-rigged several ray shields, but they needed time to set them up. Bionuva took command, ordering Sajar to help ready the shields while the Knight defended the facility's entrance with the Republic soldiers. Sajar agreed just as Imperial forces breached the base, forcing the Hero and companion to rush to the aid of the sentries. A strike force of Sith Marauders, initiates, Imperial commandos, and other soldiers overran the Republic sentries and poured down the main hallway to reach the research chamber, but the Knight stopped their attack and steadily pushed the Imperials back down the hallway just as the engineers activated the ray shields. Now that the base was relatively secure, the Hero went to speak with Gundo. The soldier was confident that the base could hold out until reinforcements arrived, but he suddenly detected movement outside the shield.

Through the green energy field, Bionuva could make out an armored Sith Lord who seemed to recognize the Jedi. Musing over the strange methods of the Force, the Emperor's Wrath—Lord Scourge—allowed the Knight to keep Sajar and left to report to the Emperor, but not before warning him that Sajar was weak and that he and the Hero would meet again. Unsettled, Skywalker found Sajar, who had proved instrumental in getting the ray shields online in time, and learned that the former Sith Lord was unsure what to do next. At the Knight's suggestion, Sajar agreed to wait for Republic reinforcements and then turn himself over to the Jedi Council. When Sajar stated that he had failed Braga, the Hero comforted the Padawan by reminding him that Braga had sent the Knight to help Sajar because he cared for his student. Thanking the other Jedi, Sajar remained in the facility while the Knight and the Hero's companion returned to their ship.

* * *

 **Quesh War**

Around 3642 BBY the tense Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire began to dissolve into the Galactic War. While the Treaty of Coruscant that had ended the Great Galactic War a decade earlier was still in effect, the Empire began launching military campaigns against the Republic with the intention of drawing them into open warfare, while the Republic began to supply aid to the Balmorran resistance on the Imperial-occupied planet of Balmorra more openly. Upon learning of the existence of Quesh, a planet that contained the valuable chemical venenit queshaaga—better known as Quesh venom—which could be refined into military adrenals, the Empire decided to launch a campaign to destroy the Republic's mining operations there and provoke a military response.

* * *

 **Imperial Invasion**

Upon arriving on Quesh, Imperial tacticians believed that they could launch a single swift strike to devastate the Republic presence on the sparsely populated world. However, the Imperial Military only succeeded in capturing a few Quesh venom mines and a single processing station before the forces of the Republic Military and the Three Families—a trio of Hutts who had split from the neutral Hutt Cartel to profit from Quesh and an alliance with the Republic—pushed back the Imperial offensive. Moff Dracen, the Imperial commander, ordered the processing station and its warehouses converted into an Imperial Garrison. Moff Dracen and his subordinates, including General Koloch, Major Faradin, and Colonel Drefin, set up headquarters in one of the storage warehouses from which he conducted the Imperial offensive. The Republic's defense of Quesh was placed under the command of the experienced General Korvan and his subordinate Major Treeg, and the miner barracks at the Republic Operational Headquarters were converted into a full military base.

The Three Families initially conducted their part of the defense of Quesh from their Palace, but several factors led them to move their command center to a new war camp to the south. The Three Families Palace was largely off-limits to Republic personnel, as the Three Families kept their sensitive files in the building, and the Hutt Portho Kaltemmic's addiction to adrenals had been a source of embarrassment to the other members of the Three Families, Jeelta Urdosh and Broga Masrii. The palace was also not a strategic or efficient operational headquarters, and so the Three Families established their new war camp between Broga's palace and the Republic Operational Headquarters. The Empire also established an outpost that they intended to use as a base for venom research, but setbacks and attacks by the Republic forces greatly hampered the Empire's efforts. As a result, the Hutt Cartel stationed some of their forces at the outpost, and the base became more of a staging point for Cartel battle droids than a research base as the battle went on.

The Three Families made preparations to move an experimental adrenal formula to Attis Station, and when Captain Franges intercepted their transmissions, he dispatched an Imperial force to retrieve the formula samples—though he ended up keeping the formulas for himself, as he was addicted to adrenals. Sergeant Molvar and Alpha Squad was deployed to secure an area for a supply depot so that the Empire could move troops and equipment deeper into the nearby mines, but they encountered Republic defenders who had been injected with powerful adrenals. The Republic soldiers tore apart Molvar's squad, killing all twelve of his soldiers, and Molvar only survived because he was knocked unconscious by a grenade. Severely injured, Molvar sought aid from other Imperial forces in the area, and they were able to secure the site for the supply depot.

The Republic began building a powerful shield generator to protect their mining operations using a large crane, and Sergeant Darro—who was in charge of organizing raids against the Republic's mining operations—dispatched a complement of soldiers to destroy the crane. However, his reconnaissance was not accurate, and his forces were wiped out by three times the amount of Republic defenders they were told to expect. As a result, he sought help from other Imperial forces to destroy the crane, and the loss of the crane severely damaged the Republic mining efforts. After the Republic's Manka-class Armored Transports began to disrupt Imperial mining operations, Moff Dracen dispatched Bravo Team on Operation Tripwire. The Imperials were ordered to plant proximity explosives, specially calibrated to cripple the Republic walker convoy, at checkpoints along a bridge on a walker route. However, Bravo Team was killed before they completed their mission, and Moff Dracen was forced to rely on other Imperial operatives to plant and detonate the explosives.

Early in the invasion, the Republic admiral Monk—actually a spy in the service of the Sith Lord Darth Baras—foiled an attack on outlying star systems by Baras's former Sith Master, Darth Vengean of the Empire's ruling Dark Council. Baras dispatched his apprentice to pursue Monk as part of Plan Zero, Baras and Vengean's plot to reignite war, and the Sith Warrior located Monk at Fort Phalanx on Quesh. Baras's apprentices was successful in the mission to kill Monk, though the admiral revealed that Baras had manipulated the entire affair to make Vengean look like a fool in the eyes of the Dark Council.

Major Faradin wanted to lure the Republic leaders into an ambush using false peace negotiations, but Moff Dracen decided to dispatch Imperial forces to destroy the specialized filters that the Republic were using to keep their mines clear of noxious gas. Imperials attacked the Yuna Bore mine and destroyed the filters, depriving the Republic of a valuable source of Quesh venom. By that time, the Hutt Cartel sent the Hutt Graag to oversee Cartel forces on Quesh until the Three Families were destroyed, as a way of making amends with the Empire and protecting their neutrality. However, Graag and his Cartel droid armies were unable to make progress against the Three Families because of their factories were defended by Jedi, prompting Dracen to send Imperial forces to target the Republic's adrenal synthesis factory. Upon penetrating the factory, Dracen's forces either destroyed the production equipment or killed the Selkath scientists working there, striking a significant blow against the Three Families's finances.

Dracen also secured the allegiance of Portho Kaltemnic, and with the aid of the Hutt and his Chevin adviser Norvaan Kel, the Empire either smuggled a small force into the Three Families's palace or simply stormed the structure's entrance. However, Jedi Master Berin Fraal had personally evacuated Broga from the palace before the Empire moved to take the structure, and Dracen's strike force was only able to kill Jeelta during their raid. The squad also killed Portho, as the Hutt outlived his usefulness, and then transmitted the Three Families's data on processing adrenals to Moff Dracen. As part of his final strikes against the Republic and the Three Families, Dracen dispatched Imperial forces to hunt down Master Fraal and Broga at the Quesh Venom Refinery. Dracen's forces killed Fraal but spared Broga, as the Hutt agreed to work with the Empire.

* * *

 **Republic Resurgence**

Broga did not remain loyal to the Empire, however, and returned to the Republic's fold not long after his release. As a result, Moff Dracen ordered a siege of Broga's palace that ended in the capture of the structure, and a furious Broga was forced to command the Three Families's remaining forces from their war camp as the Moff set up the palace as his personal fortress.

Senior Field Agent Suria of the Republic Strategic Information Service, the Republic's covert intelligence agency, was tasked with aiding the defection of Doctor Orlian, a key scientist at the Empire's Quesh venom processing lab. Suria sent Agent Meldo undercover into the factory to handle the operation, but when he failed to report at two consecutive check-ins, Suria sent in another Republic operative to knock out the Imperial facility's security station and meet with Meldo at a rendezvous point. It turned out that Meldo had been unable to respond because of tightened Imperial security, but Meldo decided to take advantage of the operative's presence and extract Orlian. The operative was successfully able to extract the scientist, despite an attempt by an Imperial Captain Jesh and his security team to stop them, and Meldo removed Orlian to one of the SIS's safe houses.

Gallia, the foreman of one of the Republic's mining crews, was sent by General Korvan to drill a tunnel underneath a nearby Imperial base so the Republic could attack it from below, but the crew's drill broke down. In order to acquire replacement parts for the drill, Republic forces raided one of the Imperial mining operations, allowing Gallia to continue the plan for using the drill. When the Ithorian Jedi Goonawaro discovered that the Imperial method of extracting Quesh venom—carving massive pits into the ground to reach the chemical—was releasing clouds of noxious gas into the environment, he sought aid from General Korvan's forces to plant explosives on Imperial storage tanks and thereby cripple the Empire's production.

Lieutenant Meric identified Imperial activity on the rooftops of several captured Republic factories, and when the soldiers he dispatched to investigate did not return, additional forces stormed the roofs of the factories and were able to prevent Imperial war droids from detonating explosives that would have destroyed the structures.

Republic Major Donovan dispatched the Safecrackers, a platoon in the Republic Special Forces Division that specialized in assaulting enemy bunkers, on an assignment to raid an Imperial bunker, but the mission went wrong and the platoon became trapped. The head of Special Forces, General Elin Garza, dispatched the elite Havoc Squad to aid Donovan in the rescue operation, and Havoc attacked an Imperial command bunker to draw away enemy forces from the Safecrackers. Despite the overwhelming number of Imperial forces that assaulted Havoc Squad in the command bunker, the squad was able to overcome the enemy and distract them long enough for Lieutenant Coria to lead the rest of the Safecrackers back to Republic lines.

A Republic privateer named Captain Ozzik, who had been running combat meds and adrenals to anti-Imperial organizations in the Outer Rim Territories, was pinned down on Quesh when the Imperial admiral Harridax Kirill, better known as the Voidwolf, attacked Ozzik's convoy with turbolasers. Trapped in the hangar that his convoy normally used, Ozzik sent out a distress signal that was picked up by a smuggler in the employ of Senator Bevera Dodonna, and the smuggler's crew came to the privateer's aid. After rescuing Ozzik, the smuggler destroyed the Voidwolf's Planetary Sensor Station, which was tagging starships for the Imperial turbolasers to target, and Ozzik's convoy was able to depart Quesh.

As war ignited across the galaxy, Darth Baras—newly ascended to Vengean's place on the Dark Council—sent his apprentice once more to Quesh in order to aid the Imperial offensive there. Commander Ollien became aware of a Republic strike force that was attempting to detonate a series of caverns under an Imperial command center, and the Sith located Captain Trey-yen and his men just as they finished installing the explosives. However, Trey-yen's attempts to detonate failed, and the warrior eliminated the Republic strike team—only to be contacted by Baras's other apprentice, Lord Draahg. Draahg revealed that Trey-yen had been sent by one of Baras's Republic moles, and the entire operation was a trap for Baras's first apprentice. Draahg promptly detonated the explosives, but the Sith was barely able to escape the collapsing caverns and survive.

* * *

 **Hunt for the Plans**

Aboard the ship, Bionuva contacted Braga and informed him of the events on Quesh. The Knight also questioned the Jedi Master on what he knew about the Emperor's Wrath, but the Jedi Council had only heard of the title and nothing more. Braga's next assignment for the Jedi was to travel to the planet Hoth, where the Jedi Knight Leeha Narezz was pursuing a new objective for the strike team. Once the Hero arrived in orbit, Narezz contacted the ship's crew. The Nautolan explained that during the Great Galactic War, Imperial and Republic forces had clashed in a massive battle in orbit, and a great number of ships had crashed on the planet's surface. The cold atmosphere had preserved the wrecked craft remarkably well, drawing pirates from the White Maw organization to scavenge the wreckage and Imperial forces to stop them. The strike team's target on the planet was the Deference, the ship of an Imperial scientist who had upgraded the defenses on the Emperor's fortress during the last war—the only non-Sith to ever set foot on the station. The scientist's ship had crashed on the planet, but it contained a full technical readout of the station. When he expressed surprise at the specificity of Narezz's info, she informed her fellow Knight that the data had been recovered during an SIS raid on an Imperial Intelligence base on Nar Shaddaa. As Hoth's surface temperatures froze most ship engines, Narezz told the Jedi to dock aboard the Republic's orbital station and take a shuttle down to the Republic's Aurek Base.

However, things did not go according to plan when Bionuva arrived on the surface. An Imperial invasion force was attacking, and Narezz was forced to defend the Republic's Outpost Cresh instead of greeting the Hero. She contacted her fellow Jedi via holocomm and asked the Knight to aid their support team nearby. Led by Sergeant Fideltin Rusk, a detachment from the 301st Infantry was pinned down by Imperial probe droids making suicide runs—exploding when they were close enough to the Republic soldiers. Following Narezz's coordinates, Skywalker and a companion raced across the Icetromper Wastes and descended into Crescent Canyon, where Rusk's unit was holed up in an abandoned outpost that used to belong to Ortolan colonists. There, the pair found the base under attack by Imperial assassin droids, as well as the probe droids of which Narezz had. He made quick work of the attackers and located Rusk, who was defending the only survivor of his five-man squad—Private Murtag—from the Imperials. The Chagrian ordered Murtag to his feet despite the man's wounds and reported mission success to the Knight, as his squad recovered maps of the ship graveyard before the attack. However, Murtag detected another incoming wave of probe droids, forcing the Knight to take on the attackers while Rusk defended the private. After the droids were destroyed, Bionuva ordered Rusk to evacuate Murtag to the nearest medcenter. Complying, the sergeant gave the maps to the Jedi and promised to meet the Knight at Narezz's location with a new squad as soon as possible.

As Rusk left, Bionuva was contacted by General Callan Grayne of Republic High Command, who had just arrived in orbit. He requested that since the Jedi had commandeered some of the 301st Infantry's men, the Knight should help the military in return. Republic scouts had detected Imperial weapons platforms under construction near Aurek Base, and Grayne needed him to destroy them immediately before the enemy could shoot down any Republic shuttles. The Knight and the Jedi's companion immediately set out to the three weapons platforms, which were arrayed along the lip of Crescent Canyon. Catching the Imperials by surprise, the duo quickly eliminated each emplacement's defenders and destroyed the weapons, removing the threat to the Republic base. Skywalker then traveled to Outpost Cresh, where Narezz was waiting with her ME-D droids. Designed and built by Narezz, the droids had been taught Jedi history, philosophy, and other knowledge by the Nautolan Jedi, and she hoped to one day prove that droids could become Force-sensitive. The two Knights had a brief conversation on the topic, as Narezz believed that droids could possibly develop more than just personalities if they went long enough without memory wipes. However, their discussion was interrupted by one of her droids, who had located a Pythar-class Imperial shuttlecraft—the same kind that they were searching for—that Imperial forces were excavating in a nearby ice cavern. The Hero told Narezz to have Rusk head to the cavern immediately, while the two Jedi entered the cave from two directions.

The shuttle Deference had crashed in the Highmount Ridge, near the Tromper Crags Geothermal Plant—an energy installation that the Ortolan colonists had built, which was now under the control of the White Maw pirates. Bionuva entered the cave system through an entrance on the western side of the Tromper Crags and quickly eliminated the salvage techs and their guards. Emerging in the cavern whose ceiling the Deference had crashed through, the Hero destroyed three turret defenses before meeting with Narezz, who had been wounded by the turrets. However, Narezz was suddenly contacted by a figure named Lassicar, who told her to keep her promise of surrender as four Imperial shock troopers approached. Narezz asked for a moment to explain the situation to the Knight, which Lassicar accepted, and she shut off the holo. The Nautolan quietly explained that she was springing a trap, and that he needed to keep Lassicar talking—he was more interested in capturing them then killing them. Turning the transmission back on, Narezz allowed the Knight to stall by asking who he was. The Imperial introduced himself and his men as members of the Imperial Guard, specially trained to kill Jedi, and ordered the Jedi to surrender: they were outnumbered.

At that moment, Narezz's trap was sprung—Rusk and his new squad rappelled down into the cavern, turning the odds in Bionuva's favor. Rusk and Privates Edder, Reico, Vanth, Voshpar, and Dromol opened fire as the Imperials charged, and the Hero quickly leapt into the fray. With the Jedi's help, Rusk's squad easily defeated the shock troopers, but began to bicker amongst themselves when Rusk spoke with him. The Knight immediately stepped in and interrupted Dromol, who was arguing with Vanth and Edder about their lack of experience, and reminded them of their duty and how it was necessary to put aside one's emotions in the heat of battle so that they could help others. Narezz, meanwhile, had been searching the ruined ship and found an Imperial computer technician by the name of Urrisov. Despite Rusk's threatening demeanor, Skywalker was able to convince Urrisov to tell them what he knew: the White Maw pirates had reached the Deference first, and they had stolen the ship's databank. However, they missed the decryption file, which Narezz took from the young tech. Rusk had fought the pirates before the Empire arrived on Hoth, and knew that the White Maw kept a depot in a crashed dreadnaught protected by ray shields. The databanks would no doubt pass through the depot, but the ray shields needed to come down before the Jedi and soldiers could do anything to retrieve them.

Narezz's ME-Ds had detected two reactors buried beneath the ice in White Maw territory that likely powered the reactors, so she sent Rusk and his squad to take one out while Bionuva shut down the other. Narezz would escort Urrisov to the Republic outpost near the ship graveyard, and the three teams would meet up there when the two reactors were destroyed to plan their attack. The Knight and a companion traveled to their reactor, which was located in an ice canyon filled with small volcanoes. The White Maw pirates had built the reactor facility into the base of Chilling Death Spire, a giant ice spire in the middle of the trench, and he was just approaching the entrance to the facility where the reactor was located when Rusk called via holocomm. He and his men had just disabled the closer reactor, and Rusk had been contacted by General Grayne. The general's forces had detected a series of White Maw munitions dumps that were on their way to the dreadnaught depot, and he was sending Rusk to destroy the weapons. The sergeant suggested that the Knight take out the munitions dumps near the second reactor, and reported that his unit would rendezvous with Skywalker and Narezz at the outpost as planned. The Hero quickly detonated the munitions dumps and entered the Firefrost Reactor Facility, cutting a path through the White Maw forces inside and reaching the reactor. There, the Hero found a Kaleesh by the name of Grossh with a group of heavily armed pirates.

Bionuva asked Grossh to stand aside, but the Kaleesh refused—the White Maw bosses did not accept failures. When the pirates attacked, the Hero was forced to cut down Grossh and his men, and then proceeded to disable the reactor. Having accomplished the mission, the Knight traveled to Outpost Zerek at the edge of the Starship Graveyard and met with Narezz in the base's command bunker. Her ME-Ds reported that the ray shields were down, but she was worried due to the fact that Rusk had not yet arrived. He reassured her by informing the Nautolan of Grayne's assignment and was proven right when Rusk arrived minutes later with his squad. The Hero, Narezz, and Rusk began to plan their assault, examining a readout of the dreadnaught—the Star of Coruscant, the fabled prototype dreadnaught created by the Republic during the Great Galactic War but destroyed during the Battle of Hoth. The massive ship had been the target of the Imperial attack during the battle and had crashed to the surface, but the dreadnaught's hull was so strong that it remained largely intact, half-buried in the ice and snow. The databank lay between an Imperial strike team and the White Maw pirates, who were battling for control of the ship and were locked in a stalemate. The Imperial's advantage of heavy weapons was balanced by the White Maw leaders' Gen'Dai abilities and longevity, leaving the two forces fighting for purchase against each other. Narezz intended to go after the databank while the Knight and Rusk's squad kept the two forces occupied.

Rusk believed that his men would have a better chance against the pirates, as the criminals were undisciplined and would likely panic when under attack, so Bionuva would take on the Imperials. When the two groups engaged their enemies, Narezz and a ME-D would retrieve the databanks. With their plan in place, the three teams set off through the graveyard. Fighting through the White Maw forces that controlled the region, the Knight headed to the aft section of the Star and cleared a path through the wrecked dreadnaught to the aft hangar bay. Eliminating the Imperial forces within the hangar access, the Hero and a companion emerged in the hangar to find Lassicar waiting with several elite shocktroopers. Lassicar politely asked the pair to surrender, warning that they would only be treated fairly if they came without a fight. He explained that the Imperial Guard was an elite force devoted to the protection of the Emperor and elimination of his enemies. When they had refused his offer, Lassicar ordered his men to open fire and attacked. Despite the Imperials' elite training, Lassicar and the troopers were unable to defeat the Jedi and fell to the Knight's blade.

Narezz contacted Bionuva with her success almost immediately after the Hero's own victory and confirmed that Rusk had made it out alive as well, with his squad intact. Their mission concluded, Narezz asked the Knight to meet her back at Aurek Base and ended the transmission. When he arrived back at the Republic command base, Narezz was thanking Rusk for his help when Grayne limped into the room. The 301st Infantry was being rotated back to Coruscant and the 88th Armor battalion was on its way to Hoth, but Grayne believed that Rusk was too valuable a soldier to waste on shore leave. Grayne assigned Rusk to the Knight indefinitely, and Rusk took his place as the fourth member of the Hero's crew. While Narezz departed to deliver the plans to Master Braga, Rusk gathered his gear and met the Knight back on the team's ship.

* * *

 **Battle of Hoth**

Heeding the advice of the shuttle pilot, they traveled to the ice planet to consort with Lieutenant Larkin, who was trying get a distress signal through. The guild first helped Republic forces by finding stranded soldiers and giving them fresh weapons and supplies. Their next task was to assist Aurek Base by helping the Talz repair the communication relay.

The group was later contacted by Supervisor Aldogh of Crescent Canyon's geothermal plant.

Arriving at the geothermal plant, the Ortolan admitted that he gave information to an Imperial named Korl Torin about the mines underneath their feet and the explosive gas they contain. Torin had moved the gas to the region underneath Aurek and has sent shock troops to ignite it. They stopped by Private Falk who later turned out to be a traitor. Before locking him up, he mentioned that the Republic are busy on Hoth is that they are looking for a prototype that crashed long ago, and the Empire offered to bring him back to the Core. They confronted Korl Torin, who tried to be merciful before he was struck down before getting help from Republic soldiers, the Ortolans, and the Talz. After giving a more than satisfactory report about Laskin to General Ando, the Lieutenant was promoted to the rank of captain effective immediately.

From there, the strike team helped acquire data from an Chiss defector from Imperial intelligence for Major Vinsen, which turned out to be a strategic assessment of the Ortolan geothermal power plant, which has since fallen under control of the White Maw. If the Empire gains control, they would gain self-sufficient fortified base on the Aurek Base's doorstep and be able to launch attacks from there with full impunity. He gives the group thermal detonators to destroy the base, but refuse to do so when they find the plant still inhabited by Ortolans. Together with the colonists, they drove off the Imperial forces.

Another step they took was cooperating with an alliance of Republic and Imperial Alliance led by Lieutenant Keral and Captain Biron in facing against a group of White Maw pirates calling themselves the Hailstorm Brotherhood led by Master Sav. They hunt and murder those can't survive in the cold as they do. Sav is considered a legend among his followers when he was stranded in ice and left to freeze in wampa territory, but he used a tauntaun femur to strangle one and skinned it with his bare claws. Weeks later he returned very much alive.

To begin, the guild stopped Brotherhood forces, forcing them to stop intercepting supply convoys. Biron's scouts reported that the remainder of the forces have retreated to the ice fortress. Arriving at the ice fortress, they meet with Sergeant Ennlicher and Sergeant Katcho and spearhead the operation against their common enemy. After slaying Sav, Katcho still believes their Imperial allies are enemies, but the guild refuses to strike out against them. After going their separate ways, Keral sends the strike team to consort with Admiral Revald.

During the briefing, he reveals that one of crashed ships contains a top secret weapon prototype called the Null Cannon, which can nullify all power on something as large as a capital ship, which was previously mentioned by Private Falk. They found the wreckage, but the White Maw got to it first and gathered several pieces of the weapon, striking from a hidden base. After acquiring the power core and gaining the base's coordinates, Chief Engineer Arin reveals that the parts are from the auxiliary, not the main power core, which in the worst-case scenario, they have managed to make their own. Arriving at the base, Captain Sero attempted to make an offer with the guild, a Null cannon for every starship in the Republic fleet for their lives. Arim interrupts the deal with reinforcements and afterwards, convinces the group to overload the prototype to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

* * *

 **The Beast Lord**

Even faced with extreme cold, the plan's for the Emperor's space station, the fall of Captain Valon, the recruitment of Gand Findsman Yuun, and the safety of Trick was assured to the guild's efforts, along with recruiting Rusk, Lieutenant Felix Iresso, and Languss "Guss" Tuno tohe guild. Before they left the ice planet, they decided to assist General Ilic Nadab, whose predecessor put the Republic in a problem in the Clabburn Sector with its key artillery positions. But that's not the only problem. Reports have come in involving an unknown force tearing apart whole squads. Based on how it acts, it's not Imperial, White Maw or wildlife related.

By following clues, completing tasks, and receiving information given to them by Talz commando Captain Armaruk through combat sensor logs and Farren Dalz by destroying signal jammers stolen by the pirates, a dying Master Heljus, through her Padawan Elsor, revealed that the killer is a Beast Lord of Onderon. The Sith had done experiments on him and set him loose on Hoth. Once on the ground, he managed to amass a sizable force of beasts to attack Republic forces. Fortunately, he was struck down before he could begin his assault.

* * *

 **Battle of Taral V**

In the aftermath of the Sith Lord Darth Angral's campaign of vengeance against the Galactic Republic, as well as other proxy conflicts, the tenuous peace brought about by the Treaty of Coruscant began to fracture. Both the Republic and the Sith Empire began preparing for war. It was around this time that the Jedi Master Oteg, a former member of the Jedi Council and a Fleet Admiral of the Republic Navy, received a visit from the Force ghost of Meetra Surik. Surik had been killed over three centuries earlier during a failed attack on the Sith Emperor, and ever since she had been lending her strength to her ally Revan as the Emperor fed off of Revan's strength and knowledge.

Surik gave Oteg knowledge of Revan's predicament, and asked that the Jedi Master rescue him from his prison in the unnavigable Maelstrom nebula. To reach the prison, Surik told Oteg to recover an astrogation computer on Taral V—a computer designed by the mysterious Gree species. To that end, Oteg gathered an elite strike team of Jedi, Republic troopers, and other Republic-allied individuals to retrieve the computer.

Using a stolen Imperial shuttle, the strike team landed on Taral V near the main Imperial fortress. They then made their way up to the fortress' security outpost, fighting through the various Imperial soldiers, jurgorans, gundarks, and Imperial commandos that crowded their path. Handler Gattan and his pet vine cats were killed in the process, and strike team's assault on the security outpost saw them destroy several Imperial war droids and eliminate over a dozen defenders. Captain Shivanek's futile last stand and death enraged his pet jurgoran Ripper, forcing the strike team to kill the large creature before deactivating the fortress' outer defenses. They then proceeded further up the path and crossed the bridge to main fortress.

Within the fortress the strike team engaged a number of Imperial troops and additional jungle animals. After crossing a heavily defended bridge they moved into the fortress proper. After defeating Doctor Zharen and Lord Hasper they fought a power war droid at the entrance to the internal corridors. The strike team then confronted Kilran via hologram. The Imperial Moff declared his intention to bombard the fortress from orbit, but the strike team continued their mission despite this obstacle.

Fighting through additional Imperial soldiers and Sith Warriors the strike team reached the center of the fortress where they faced General Edikar and a group of turrets. The general was defeated, and the team confronted an Imperial researcher in possession of the Gree computer. The computer was handed over, but only after the strike team agreed to allow Imperial forces mapping the Maelstrom to evacuate.

* * *

 **Battle of the Maelstrom**

Upon arriving at the station, the strike team boarded the base as planned. However, Kilran - one of the Empire's most brilliant military strategists - had made his way to the Maelstrom before Oteg's forces arrived, lying in ambush; with the team boarding the prison and breaking through its defenses, Kilran pinned Oteg's fleet between his warships and the station's defenses. Contacting the strike team in the station's security control room, Kilran gloated that Oteg had spread himself too thin, and remarked that Darth Malgus would be pleased at the result.

Oteg then contacted the team, knowing that as long as his ships stood between Kilran's fleet and the station, the team would be protected long enough to do their job. Knowing Oteg's fleet would be wiped out if they stayed, the team advised Oteg to make a fighting retreat out of the system while they proceeded through the station towards their objective.

After battling their way through the station's defenders - including captured beasts, battle droids, Imperial soldiers, and even several Sith - the Republic team made its way into the station's secured prison cell, where they came face to face with Kilran and a pair of bodyguards from his fleet. Kilran was in holoconference with Darth Malgus, who instructed Kilran that the Emperor's prisoner was to remain his top priority, not the attackers; Kilran replied that he could handle both problems in a single stroke. Kilran battled the Republic attackers using a customized sniper rifle with deadly accuracy, but despite his skill, he was no match for his opponents.

After defeating Kilran, the strike team approached the holding cell in the prison's core, holding a single figure in richly-adorned robes. The team deactivated the holding cell and the figure collapsed to the floor. Coming unsteadily to his feet, the Jedi momentarily panicked, demanding to know what the strike team had done. The Force ghost of Meetra Surik, who had revealed the prison's location and aided the strike team in the search, appeared before him, declaring that he had to be freed or all would be lost, and that the Emperor was drowning him in "black waters". The Jedi prisoner revealed himself to be Revan, a Jedi Knight and hero of the Mandalorian Wars. Discovering the Sith capital of Dromund Kaas after defeating the Mandalorians at Malachor V, Revan and his friend Malak had been corrupted by the Sith Emperor, returning to the Republic as Sith Lords. The newly-minted Darth Revan initiated the Jedi Civil War and nearly brought the Republic to its knees; after losing his memory to a treacherous attack by Malak, Revan was taken back by the Jedi Order, redeeming himself by rallying the Republic and destroying Malak.

Revan revealed that he had gone with his allies after the Jedi Civil War to hunt down and destroy the Sith Emperor on his homeworld of Nathema, but was waylaid for years on Dromund Kaas, where he eventually confronted the Emperor. However, due to betrayal from within, Revan's allies were slain and Revan himself captured by the Emperor, held in unaging, unfeeling stasis by Sith sorcery. Revan and the Emperor were mind-linked throughout his imprisonment - the Emperor attempting to force the Jedi to submit to his will and become Darth Revan again, and Revan tempering the Emperor's hate, preventing him from striking against the Republic until the first Great Galactic War, some three centuries later, and convincing him that peace was in his best interest at that war's end. Now that the link was broken, Revan feared that the war would resume, but Meetra told him that the peace had already collapsed.

Fleeing from the Maelstrom, the heroes met with Revan again in the situation room onboard the Telos. Revan was preparing to journey to Tython, the seat of the Jedi Order, to inform the Jedi High Council of the knowledge he had acquired during his three-century long imprisonment. Revan also revealed that there was one bit of information he was able to hide from the Emperor - the location of a space station known as the Foundry, a lost relic of the Rakata Infinite Empire. He bade farewell to his rescuers and urged them to return to the war, where their strength would be needed to defend the Republic. After meeting with the Council, Revan journeyed to the Foundry and began producing extermination droids - modelled on his first creation, the assassin droid HK-47 - to destroy the Emperor and his followers. However, Revan was eventually hunted down and defeated by an Imperial strike team sent by Darth Malgus, and the Foundry fell into the hands of the Empire despite Revan's efforts.

Kilran's death resulted in the ascendancy of Grand Moff Ilyan Regus, long overshadowed by Kilran's career and reputation. As the war progressed, Regus would oversee the most crucial military operation since the Sacking of Coruscant: Operation Dark Ice.

* * *

 **Descent into Darkness**

When Bionuva contacted Braga back on the ship, the Jedi Master praised the Knight for the mission's success and ordered the Jedi to return to Tython. On the Order's homeworld, the strike team met in the Jedi Council chamber and explained their plans to the Hero. The schematics from Hoth had revealed several strategic weaknesses to exploit, and they had also developed a scanner that could see through the fortress' cloaking device. Each member of the team would approach the station in their own individual starships and land in different hangar bays, where they would each follow assigned paths through the station's security grid and meet up at the Emperor's throne room. Braga believed that the Emperor would be easy to turn once captured—he had already convinced a member of the Dark Council to become a Jedi. However, their conversation was interrupted by Grand Master Shan, Masters Jaric Kaedan and Bela Kiwiiks, and Jomar Chul. While Shan still supported the plan, she allowed Kaedan and the others to voice their concerns: during his healing meditations, Chul had witnessed a vision of the Hero turning to the dark side and becoming a Sith, and Braga had chosen to ignore it when the Zabrak had come to the team's leader. The Kel Dor disagreed with Kaedan's and Chul's objections and stated that the future was always in motion, but Chul told the Jedi Master that the mission would fail if the Hero accompanied them. When he asked to go in the Knight's place, he agreed to bow to the will of the Council, and both Kiwiiks and Shan stated their trust in the Knight. Furious, Chul stormed out as Braga ordered the strike team to their ships.

Arriving in orbit above Dromund Kaas, Bionuva's ship and the others' starfighters quickly docked aboard the station without much trouble. Sedoru's fighter took some fire on the way in, but Narezz was the only one who detected Imperial defenders converging on her hangar. Braga ordered the strike team to disembark and pursue the mission, stating that there would be no surrender or retreat for the Jedi before ending the transmission. The Hero gathered the crew in the main cabin, where Carsen revealed that she could sense the Emperor waiting for them. Their enemy was not afraid—all he felt was a cold, quiet rage, something the Hero believed was a weakness. However, the former Child was worried: she believed the mission was a trap. Carsen was able to put aside her fear and joined him as the Jedi disembarked, leaving Teeseven, Kimble, and Rusk aboard to defend their craft. Departing their ship, the two Jedi Knights were immediately set upon by an Imperial Guardsmen and a pair of Sith adepts. The Jedi quickly defeated their attackers and charged deeper into the fortress, having set off the alarms during their skirmish. More Guardsmen, adepts, and the Sithspawn known as Harrower assassins continued to attack their pair in a vain attempt to halt the Jedi's march to the throne room, but the former master and apprentice cut down all who opposed them.

The main door to the Emperor's throne room was sealed tight, forcing the Jedi to move along the circular station to reach the next door to the chamber. That led them to more Imperial forces, including Commander Trahg of the Imperial Guard. They would not be stopped, however, and Trahg and his men fell to the blades of the two Jedi Knights. Pushing past the last of the defenders, Bionuva and Carsen entered the throne room to find Lord Scourge guarding his master. Scourge revealed that the other members of the strike team had not made it to the throne room and charged, engaging the two Jedi in a fierce lightsaber duel. The Sith's size and strength allowed him to physically drive the Jedi backward, but his attempts to choke Carsen were stopped by the Knight's fierce counterattacks. The trio battled back and forth across the platform leading to the Emperor's throne until Carsen and the Knight were able to overpower Scourge, wounding him and forcing the Wrath to his knees.

Just as Bionuva asked Scourge to surrender, Braga and the other two members of the team arrived and demanded the Emperor's surrender. The Emperor descended from his throne and ridiculed the Kel Dor for his arrogance, surprising the strike team with his knowledge of their identities. Announcing that they were only there because he allowed it, the Sith unleashed a massive storm of violent lightning that began to overwhelm the Jedi. Sedoru was the first to fall, followed by Carsen and Narezz. The Hero charged the Emperor as Braga tried to fight back, but the Kel Dor was forced backward as the Knight tried to hold back the storm on the blade of a lightsaber. The Emperor unleashed another blast, more powerful than the first, and sent the strike team tumbling to the ground consumed in lightning. The last thing the Jedi saw before blacking out was the Sith standing above, declaring that they were now all his servants, slaves, and weapons.

* * *

 **An Unholy Allinace**

At the Emperor's command, Bionuva was placed in a kolto tank to heal until Scourge awoke the young Jedi. Completely under the Emperor's thrall, the Knight spent several months aboard the station training as the student of Overseer Chaskar. The former Jedi fought and defeated dozens of training droids under the watchful eye of Chaskar and Scourge and spent long periods of time meditating on the dark side in the Emperor's throne room. However, during one of the now–Dark Jedi's training sessions, the Hero witnessed a ghostly figure standing behind one of the combat droids. The figure disappeared almost immediately, so the Knight dismissed it as nothing and continued training. When he left the Emperor's throne room, the Knight collapsed and began to have visions of both the Emperor and Orgus Din. Din's Force ghost urged his student to fight back and resist the Sith's dark influence, turning the Knight back to the light side of the Force.

Awake, Bionuva spoke with Din's apparition and learned that the Emperor had held the strike team under his control for a significant amount of time, and that the station's defenders still believed the Jedi was their ally. The Jedi Master commanded the Hero to find a way off the station, and informed his former apprentice that a dark ally would aid in the escape. Din's ghost disappeared just as Chaskar rounded the corner, and the Sith informed his supposed student that it was time to test the Knight's ability to extract information—by using Kira Carsen as a test subject. Chaskar escorted him to a nearby chamber, where Carsen was strapped into the Tormentor device. The Sith instructed the Jedi to start with the lowest of the three inducement settings, but Skywalker managed to persuade the overseer with the Force that the device was broken. Chaskar left to fix the problem, allowing the Hero to deactivate Carsen's restraints and set her free. Carsen immediately told her former teacher that Teeseven and the others were still in the docking bay with their ship, but were locked in cages and guarded by about a dozen Imperials. The two Jedi slipped out of the torture chamber and past the guards, who allowed them to move unmolested as they believed the Knight was still under the Emperor's control. They quickly made their way to the hangar, where the two Jedi were astonished to find Scourge standing amidst the bodies of the Imperial guards with the Knight's companions at his side.

Teeseven confirmed that the Sith had freed them, and Scourge listened to Bionuva's threats before the Wrath politely asked if the group should leave before more guards arrived. At the Knight's question, Scourge revealed that Braga and the other two Jedi were no longer on the station and that he had been waiting for over three hundred years for the arrival of the Hero. Surprising the Jedi, the Emperor's Wrath kneeled before him and pledged his loyalty, stating that Carsen and the Knight were special—few others had broken free of the Emperor's hold. He urged the Jedi to take him to the Jedi Council on Tython, where he would reveal his reasons, and promised to help the group's ship escape the station. At the Knight's agreement, the six boarded their ship and quickly departed from the station.

* * *

 **The Emperor's Ritual**

Arriving on Tython, Bionuva and Scourge immediately met with Masters Kiwiiks, Kaedan, and Shan in the Council Chamber. The Knight conveyed the news of what had transpired aboard the station and revealed that the Emperor's Wrath had betrayed his master to aid the Jedi and crew. As promised, Scourge explained the reasons for his actions: in the vision he had spoken of earlier, the Emperor consumed all life in the galaxy. When questioned as to how that could possibly be accomplished, Scourge told the Council the story of Nathema. Around the time of the Great Hyperspace War thirteen hundred years ago, the Sith who would become the Emperor had tricked other Sith Lords into performing a dark ritual, one that resulted in the annihilation of all life on the planet Nathema and the Emperor's own immortality. The Emperor had manipulated events throughout the last thirteen hundred years toward one goal, and the renewed war was merely a diversion to conceal his true plans: he intended to perform a second ritual on an exponentially larger scale, consuming the life force of system after system until he was the last thing alive in the galaxy.

However, the Emperor's ritual needed a sacrifice to begin—he intended to annihilate the Republic prison planet of Belsavis to gain the millions of simultaneous deaths required. Scourge urged the Council to act immediately, but Kaedan bristled at the Sith's inclusion of himself in their plans and drew his lightsaber. The fiery Jedi declared that Scourge's role in the war was over, but Bionuva and Shan surprised him by defending the Sith. The Grand Master could sense the truth in Scourge's words, and the Knight needed Scourge's knowledge of the Emperor to succeed in stopping him. At Shan's request, the Hero departed to Belsavis with Scourge and the rest of their crew.

* * *

 **Holocaust**

Arriving at the prison world, the crew docked their ship aboard the Republic's Macula Station there and convened in the corvette's main cabin to contact Shan. Belsavis was an ecologically diverse world, mostly covered in ice except where geothermal vents heated rare tropical rifts with diverse ecosystems, and it was officially considered to be a sparsely populated world. However, the planet was in truth used as a prison for the Republic's most violent criminals and enemies, just as the ancient Rakata had done in the age before the Republic, and the Empire had only recently discovered its location. Shan informed Bionuva's crew that the Empire had just launched a surprise assault on the world, freeing hundreds of prisoners in the process and sending the prison into a state of lockdown, but Scourge brushed the attack aside as a diversion to mask the Emperor's agents. The Grand Master was able to give them one lead—recent reports indicated that a high-ranking member of the Imperial Military, one Executor Krannus, had just arrived on the planet. The Emperor's Wrath immediately declared that Krannus was the key to the Emperor's plans, and he explained that the Executor was a rare non–Force-sensitive Sith Pureblood who was fanatically loyal to the leader of the Empire—if anyone was willing to die committing genocide for the Emperor, it would be Krannus.

A Jedi named Enna Tabord was already searching for Krannus on Belsavis's surface, but Tabord was not powerful enough to face the Executor, so Shan had ordered her to aid Bionuva in the mission. At Shan's request, the Knight and a companion took a shuttle down to the Prison Administration Center in Belsavis's Minimum Security Section, where the pair traveled the tropical terrain and fended off attacks from released prisoners until they reached Tabord's coordinates. However, instead of finding Tabord ready to help at the guard post, the Knight found the other Jedi lying dead on the floor and a Zabrak by the name of Pak Taldine standing over her. Taldine quickly explained that he had warned Tabord to wait inside until the Hero arrived, but the Jedi had decided to scout the area instead and had been mortally injured after an encounter with an Imperial patrol. After further questioning, he learned that Taldine was himself a prisoner, but one on good standing with the administration: he had been loaned out to Tabord because of his extensive knowledge of Belsavis's layout, and Tabord had given the Zabrak all of her information on Krannus's plans before dying of her wounds. The Imperials were entrenched near the prison's main reactor, guarded by heavy weapons and a ray shield projector. Warning Skywalker that the weapons emplacements were too well-defended, Taldine suggested that the Knight take out the energy relays powering the region when the Jedi began to think of other options. The Republic facility they were in had a set of ion charges, which could be used to simultaneously knock out the relays and disrupt the power grid, so the Hero ordered Taldine to wait in the base until the Jedi's signal to detonate. Departing the relative security of the guard post, the pair traveled to and planted ion charges at the first relay in the Varactyl Vale region and to the second near the Minimum Security Section's main road, fighting through escaped prisoners and the occasional Imperial patrol.

Upon the placement of the second charge, Bionuva signaled Taldine to trigger the charges, which disabled the ray shields and allowed access to the South Power Generator Facility. The Hero then raided the facility with the Jedi's companion, striking quickly to disable the Imperials' heavy weapons emplacements and proceeding deeper into the heavily guarded building. Finally reaching the main chamber, he found a red-skinned Sith officer named Colonel Hareth, who revealed that the entire affair was a distraction when she contacted Krannus via holocomm. At the cost of her own life, Hareth was buying time for her lover Krannus to complete his real plan, and the two Sith scorned the Jedi for casting aside the Emperor's will—a "gift" that they would gladly die for. Disturbed to learn that Krannus's followers were part of a kind of death cult, the Knight defeated the probe droids and Imperial troopers who rushed to Hareth's defense and struck down Hareth before deactivating the reactor. Krannus contacted Skywalker after the fight and thanked the Jedi for killing his lover, as he believed the Emperor would now mark her as one of his chosen and grant her eternal life after completing his ritual. The Hero then contacted Taldine and informed the Zabrak of Krannus's absence, and he began to track the Executor with the prison security systems while the Knight returned to the guardpost.

There, the Zabrak intercepted a distress call from a Doctor Gantrell, who claimed that his team's sector had been overrun and the Imperials were searching for them. Taldine explained that Gantrell was a scientist working in the High Security Section, and the entire staff had been implanted with sub-dermal tracking chips. However, the Imperials had disabled the monitoring stations, forcing Bionuva to go deeper into the prison and reactivate them so that Taldine could track the scientist. Traveling into the High Security Section, the Hero and a companion found the Primary Monitoring Station under occupation by a Rattataki prison gang known as the Blood of Talath, and fought through the rioting inmates in order to reactivate the station. The Tertiary Monitoring Station was still under Republic control, and the Knight easily reactivated the station's systems before moving on to the Secondary Monitoring Station in the Power Generation Center. The base was under Imperial control, and the pair were forced to fight through the troopers and battle droids to reach the monitoring systems. After reactivating the third station, the Hero received Gantrell's location from Taldine: Vault S-31, one of the ancient Rakata structures in the Secure Vaults region.

Arriving at the vault, Bionuva and a companion stormed the subterranean structure and cut a path through the hordes of Imperial fanatics that attempted to stop them. They finally arrived in the vault's main chamber, filled with ancient statues of the Rakata, and found an Imperial commander named Rayfel and two of his men holding the scientists hostage. Informing the Jedi that Krannus was already gone, Rayfel revealed that the scientists were not just hostages—they were batteries. The Human then shot one of the scientists in the back of the head, and the Hero witnessed Rayfel absorb the man's life force in order to strengthen himself. The cultist charged and attacked the Knight with his increased power, forcing the duo to draw their weapons and defeat the Imperials. After the fight ended, the terrified scientists revealed that Krannus had cut Doctor Gantrell's tracking chip out of his neck while the man was still conscious, and then departed with the injured Gantrell after leaving the other scientists to Rayfel and his men. However, the scientists were worried that the prisoners might have gotten hold of the weapons developed by their research in the prison's power core, and Skywalker detoured to Vault S-86 on the way to the Maximum Security Section. The scientists had been correct—a group of Gamorreans were attempting to break open the weapons storage, sparking a fight with the prisoners before the Hero could seal away the weapons permanently.

Taking the nearby MaxSec Operations Access road in order to reach the Maximum Security Section, Bionuva and a companion were contacted by Krannus. The Imperial congratulated his opponents on their successes but warned the Jedi that he could not be stopped—some of his men were already planting high-yield explosives along a nearby volcanic rift in order to ignite volcanic activity within the planet. The pair quickly raced to the rift, over which the bridge to the deeper prison was situated, and fought their way down the platforms that the Imperials had built to hold the explosives. Despite fierce resistance from the cultist soldiers, the Hero was able to disarm the three explosives and eliminate all of Krannus's forces in the area, stopping the threat that the rift represented. Following advice from Gantrell's fellow scientists, the Knight fought through the Esh-kha—a mysterious species that the Rakata had incarcerated in the prison—who controlled the outer depths of the ancient prison and accessed Maximum Security Block J-9. Gantrell was deep in the prison, cornered by an ancient Sithspawn called a terentatek, and he was forced to kill the beast to rescue the scientist. The terrified Human explained that Krannus intended to detonate the planet's power core, which would result in a hyperspace shockwave that would consume the system and all of the adjacent systems as well. Gantrell begged the Hero not to leave him in the dangerous vault, so the Jedi agreed to seal the doctor in one of the vault's secure chambers before heading deeper into the prison.

Bionuva and a companion rushed deeper into the section of the prison known as the Tomb, fighting through the various animals that had been released by the Imperial attack, and finally reached the lift leading down to the central power core. When the pair arrived in the main chamber, however, they were faced by an entire squad of Krannus's elite cultists and troopers. The red-skinned Krannus warned the Hero that the detonite charges were already in place, but before he could order his soldiers to open fire upon the Knight, a Republic Special Forces unit rushed into the room and took up positions around the Jedi. Their leader, a Duros sergeant named Bedd, ordered the Imperials to surrender to Skyalker immediately, causing Krannus's fanatics to open fire. With the aid of Bedd's squad, the Hero defeated Krannus's men and struck down the Executor in a fierce battle—but the Imperial's detonite charges were still in place around the hyperspace-powered core. The SpecForces unit and the Jedi were able to disarm the charges in time, preventing Belsavis's destruction.

As Bedd's men secured the chamber, the Duros informed Bionuva that his superior Colonel Bartaph wished to speak with the Jedi back at the Prison Administration Center. Bartaph was in charge of the Republic reinforcements sent to secure the prison, and she congratulated the Jedi on the mission's success. However, she wanted to know why Pak Taldine had been helping the him, as Taldine was one of the galaxy's worst criminals. Taldine, who had been captured with a gang of prisoners that had been attacking prison guards, protested that he had been shooting at the prisoners. Despite Bartaph's skepticism, the Zabrak claimed that he had changed during the decade he had spent on Belsavis: Warden Playt had appointed the Zabrak an honorary prison guard as a reward, and the Knight's testimony on how essential Taldine had been in the fight to stop Krannus convinced Bartaph to accept the criminal's story and restore him to his former status as a guard. The Hero and companion then returned to their ship aboard the orbital station, where the Knight and the others contacted Master Shan with news of their success.

* * *

 **Invasion of Belsavis**

The conflict on the planet Belsavis centered around the Belsavis prison, a prison colony run by the Galactic Republic that was constructed atop an even older prison—the Tomb, built thousands of years before by the Infinite Empire of the Rakata species. The existence of the Tomb was discovered by the Republic around 3691 BBY, and upon discovering the horrors contained within the ancient Rakatan vaults, the Republic established their own prison atop the Tomb. During the Great Galactic War between the Republic and the Sith Empire, the population of Belsavis prison swelled with captured Sith Lords, Mandalorians, and criminals. Imperial Intelligence, the intelligence arm of the Sith Empire, spent years searching for the prison as rumors of its existence spread.

The Empire first learned of the Belsavis prison's location around 3642 BBY, when the Rattataki inmate Ivory used a subspace transmitter, one that he had built over the last few decades using Rakata technology, to contact the Empire. Ivory around a year after the Empire learned about the complex, during the Galactic War between the Empire and the Republic, the Sith Emperor dispatched his agents throughout the galaxy to commit genocide—the Emperor planned to use a Sith ritual to consume all life in the galaxy, and his ritual required a sacrifice on a planetary scale. The Emperor's servants influenced the Empire to attack Belsavis, thus providing a distraction for Executor Krannus and his death cult to carry out their plans to destroy the planet.

The main goal of the Empire's attack on the planet was to free an elite group of Sith called the Dread Masters from their imprisonment. Due to the efforts of the Imperial strike team, they have made much progress to achieving this goal.

* * *

 **Initial Strikes**

The Empire's attack on Belsavis came as a complete surprise to the Republic, which were unaware of Ivory's message to the Empire and also believed that the facility was not a prime military target. The Empire began their invasion by landing a small team of Sith and elite soldiers onto the surface, and the strike force was tasked with freeing as many prisoners as possible to throw the prison into chaos. Some of the freed prisoners, a large number of whom were Imperial prisoners of war, joined the Imperial forces, while the remainder joined the riots and attacked everyone. As the Republic security forces struggled to respond, the Empire converted the remains of a camp used by early Republic explorers into a fortified lodgement in the prison's Minimum Security Section. and brought in a mobile battle platform, Proculus Station, into the planet's orbit. From their new ground base, Imperial forces made surgical strikes to breach cell blocks and destroy dividing walls; numerous barrier walls in the Minimum Security Section had massive holes torn in to them by explosives, and Imperial bombardment wreaked further havoc. The prison armories were also blown open by Imperial forces, allowing the rioters access to weaponry that put them on equal footing with the guards.

The Republic withdrew many of the prison guards and their families to the complex's security and administrative centers; due to their focus on the prisoners and not the invaders, the Republic was unable to drive off the small number of Imperial forces before enemy reinforcements arrived. The Republic Military soon arrived to support the prison security forces, which were struggling to contain the prisoners under the leadership of Warden Playt, but it was some time before the Republic could mobilize significant forces to counter the Imperials. Many of the civilians were hidden in the Prisoner Intake yards, and after Officer Mark Vempor was able to acquire transport to evacuate the guards' families and the other civilians, Republic forces were able to clear a path for the civilians to reach the Perimeter Patrol Command Post.

Meanwhile, the Empire began recruiting forces from the Belsavis prisoners, taking Imperial prisoners of war as well as violent criminals willing to serve. Early in the invasion, Captain Rago's attempts to retrieve the Belsavis prison records from the Detainee Processing Center was foiled when the New Men, a cult of cybernetic criminals, took control of the facility. When Imperial reinforcements finally pushed through the New Men and a small group of Republic soldiers who sought to stop the Imperials from accessing the records, the Empire was able to download the prison records and locate persons of interest throughout the complex.

The primary objective of the Imperial forces, under the leadership of Commander Calum of the Imperial Guard, was to free the Dread Masters—six powerful Sith Lords who were captured during the last war. Five Special Operations Groups were deployed to penetrate deeper into the prison; Special Operations Group Five, under the command of Lord Medechas, was tasked with securing the Minimum Security Section. However, Republic forces anticipated the Empire's target and relocated the Dread Masters to the Tomb. When Imperial forces breached the High Security Section to the west, Special Operations Group Four established an Imperial Command Post in the ruins of a damaged Republic watchtower, and the three other groups continued onward into the Maximum Security Section. However, when the Imperial forces reached the Ancient Prison Caverns—the first level of the Rakatan prison—beyond Maximum Security, their efforts to breach the Rakatan vaults had dire consequences. While Groups One and Two moved onward to locate the Dread Masters in the Tomb, Group Three cracked open a number of vaults and released the Esh-kha, a violent species of warriors that had been entombed within Belsavis by the Rakata. The Esh-kha overran the Imperial forces and spilled out into both Maximum Security and the Tomb, and Colonel Grang withdrew the remains of Group Three to the Imperial frontline camp in Maximum Security.

* * *

 **Riots and Chaos**

During this time, the Imperial agent Feldon made contact with Nyranos, the Kaleesh leader of the prisoners known as the Condemned. The Condemned were the Belsavis-born descendants of earlier prisoners, but Warden Playt had refused to allow them to leave Belsavis despite never being sentenced there. Under Feldon's direction, the Condemned attacked the Prison Command Center and killed Warden Playt, though his assistant Graal survived and became the new warden. Republic forces were able to restore the generators powering the command center's shields, and when the Condemned raided a nearby armory for shield-disrupting magnetar rifles, military and security forces eliminated the Condemned there before they could attack the command center again. A pre-emptory strike against the Condemned stopped the criminals' plans to use a neural disruptor against prison guards, but the Condemned overran the command center with Imperial aid.

However, Nyranos ended his agreement with Feldon upon taking the command center, as he only wished to negotiate with Warden Graal; an angered Feldon and several Condemned traitors turned against Nyranos but were killed. Despite Graal's anger about Playt's death, Nyranos's requests of farmlands and supplies for his people were met by the Republic, and the Condemned withdrew from the command center.

When Master Sergeant Korum's forces breached Vault K-66, a Rakatan vault in Minimum Security, they released ancient Rakatan war droids that resisted Imperial attempts to control them; Korum lost thirty men trying to take control of the droids with computer spikes before Imperial forces were successful. One of the prisoners released by the Empire was the Sith Lord Ferrid, who had been captured during the previous war. He recruited Imperial forces to raid Republic Guardpost Alpha, as he suspected they were hiding something valuable; the raid yielded information on the prison schematics and hidden inmates.

A group of Mandalorian escapees raided the Republic supply depot in Minimum Security and made off with a large number of supplies, including the motivator coils that Officer Brad Narong needed to fix a host of damaged warden droids. Fortunately for Narong, he was able to recruit Republic reinforcements that attacked the Mandalorian camps in the Mercenary Containment Cells, destroying the turrets that used the stolen motivator coils. Amid the chaos, Agent Firehawk of the Republic Strategic Information Service, the Republic's intelligence agency, enlisted military aid in locating Agent Mynock, Firehawk's informant among the prisoners. Though Mynock was dead by the time that the Republic forces found him in the caves along the western cliffs of Minimum Security, Mynock's findings on Imperial traitors among the guards were retrieved from his body.

As the fighting spread to the High Security Section, the battle became a veritable free-for-all—the High Security Section was populated by violent members of alien species, and was the site of the illegal Domination Experiments. Pioneered by Senator Tudos, designed by a number of Republic scientists who were unaware of the tests' purposes, and led by Doctor Neeya, the experiments—codenamed "Project Noble Focus"—saw the alien inhabitants of High Security pitted against each other in order to analyze the military capabilities of the species in monitored combat scenarios. The aliens who participated were freed by Operations Group Four during the Imperial invasion, and quickly took controls of swaths of territory in High Security, attacking both the Empire and Republic and wiping out most of Operations Group Four.

Repulic forces under the command of Colonel Hauer at the Republic watchtower found themselves under attack by Rattataki prisoners, who stole power cores from warden droids and tried to use them to build bombs and blast their way out of their holding cells. Republic forces put a stop to the Rattataki's efforts, but Senator Tudos's involvement in the Domination Experiments was exposed by a Weequay prisoner named Nah Vee. Under the leadership of a criminal named Sulkhaz, the Blood of Talath Rattataki tribe attacked the nearby detention compound that held Neimoidian prisoners, though Republic forces drove back the Blood of Talath and rescued the Neimoidians. His role in the Domination Experiments revealed, Senator Tudos was arrested.

The Empire managed to seize control of the Power Generation Center in the northern High Security Section, wiping out Major Camren's unit in the process. Furious at the death of his men, Camren came up with a plan to destroy the center's power relays with detonite charges, robbing the Empire of their prize. During the fighting against the Rattataki, the aliens were able to capture a number of guard towers without communicating amongst themselves; however, Officer Serik used the protocol droid C-5D1 to determine that the Rattataki were using bird calls, allowing the Republic to regain the advantage.

* * *

 **Horrors of the Deep**

The guild meets with General Skylast in Maximum Security whose men are injured dealing with the Esh-kha. They manage to push the prisoners into a defensive state by destroying their supply depots and defeating their leaders. Republic forces picked up much communication and the bulk of their forces in a small cavern they use as a command base and confront Hunter Moon and an imprisoned Lord Chayloss. Despite his position as a Sith, they free him and defeat the Esh-kha.

Before he left, the Sith mentioned something called a "World Razer," something that lives deep in the planet's core and whose existence is whispered among the deep-cell inmates. Very apocalyptic and called the "destroyer of planets" and "eater of stars," it threatens to tear Belsavis apart from the inside-out and help the Esh-kha escape in the process. Contacting Skylast in the Deep Prison, his recon droids find that their patriarch Gore Claw, is the one leading the charge to awaken the creature. He's killed dozens of the general's soldiers and wants nothing more than to lead his people on a world-conquering spree.

The only way for their plan to succeed is to destroy its prison's failsafe. When the guild reaches the World Razer's prison, they find that Failsafe is a Rakata, not a device. The Rakata is grateful for their timely intervention and tells them to initiate the "Burning Way," a means of burying the monster under tons of fire and earth. Reaching its seal, they find Gore Claw and his forces capturing Lord Chayloss. After defeating the Esh-kha patriarch and seeing off the Sith. The World Razer tries in vain to bargain with the strike team, forewarning his return and the eventual destruction of the galaxy.

* * *

 **Fortification from Within**

With Executor Krannus' plans of genocide stopped cold, finding new allies in Broken Scar and his Esh-kha loyalists, extracting Dagger Wing and forming a partnership with Ivory on Belsavis. They are recruited by Agent Moritt and Poz of Republic SIS to destroy the Esh-kha's means in teleportation, which is no small feat in the galaxy. While she tries to pinpoint the exact location of the devices, they assist Major Harris in eliminating Rattataki prison leaders and help Doctor Fash and Officer Jansen in distributing a cure for Belsavis' Gen'Dai prisoners. They talk with her on holo after completing the tasks and she has found one of the teleporters and has already sent a scouting party led by Nautolan Captain Devlin through it.

Upon arriving on the Republic beachhead. Devlin tells them that they were swarmed and his men were captured. The guild rescued them and later proceeded to shut down the Esh-ka's latest escape attempt.

* * *

 **The Fallen Jedi**

Aboard their corvette, the group informed the Grand Master of Krannus's death, but she already had another mission for them. Rumors of many high-ranking Sith gathering aboard the space station Korriban's Flame on the Emperor's orders had caused the Jedi to send Jomar Chul to investigate, but the Zabrak had disappeared. At Shan's request, the Hero and company traveled to the Korriban's Flame out in the Unknown Regions, where Scourge used his knowledge of Imperial computer systems to bluff their way aboard—the station's crew believed that the group's ship belonged to Grand Moff Resh. The Knight and a companion soon proved them wrong, cutting a path through the surprised Imperial defenders and making their way to the station's command center despite heavy resistance. However, the Hero was surprised to find Chul being held hostage by a corrupted Leeha Narezz. The Nautolan's ME-D droids had been converted into Imperial probe droids, and she began to taunt Chul about their secret romantic relationship when the Zabrak begged him not to harm Narezz. She revealed that Chul had been searching for proof that the Knight had turned to the dark side, and that the entire "meeting" had been an elaborate trap for the Hero before she threw Chul to the side and drew her lightsaber. The ME-Ds opened fire as their master charged at the Knight, forcing the Jedi and a companion to defend themselves against attacks from several directions at once. However, Narezz was still no match for Bionuva, and it was not long before she fell injured to the floor at the Knight's feet.

Before Bionuva could do anything, Narezz suddenly began to scramble backward and cry out in fear and confusion, wondering where she was. Her defeat had broken the Emperor's control, and her mind was scattered—she could not remember anything of the months she had spent under the Emperor's control, but she could still feel how much he hated the Hero. Chul pulled his lover gently to her feet and quietly asked the Knight not to reveal their relationship to the Council, a request that the other Jedi could not grant. Chul understood, however, and told the Hero that he would tell the Council himself. Before leaving, Chul apologized for his previous opinion of the Knight back on Tython, and also told his fellow Jedi that he had overheard Narezz giving orders to a Sith Lord named Fulminiss on the planet Voss.

* * *

 **Visions**

Back aboard their ship, Bionuva and crew relayed what had happened on the station to Master Shan. Both Shan and Lord Scourge were alarmed to learn that the Emperor's plans included Voss, because the planet's inhabitants—the Voss—were ruled by a group of Force-sensitives called the Mystics. The Mystics did not believe in light or dark sides, ruling their people through visions that seemed to always come true, and they refrained from aligning with either the Empire or the Republic. The Mystics rejected the Jedi Code and believed that the conflict between Jedi and Sith was unimportant to the Voss. Landing aboard the Republic's orbital station over Voss, the crew contacted the Grand Master via holocomm. Scourge explained that the Harrower assassins that the Hero had faced aboard the Emperor's fortress were Sithspawn creations of Fulminiss, as the Sith was a master sorcerer with decades of experience at manipulating life itself. The Order had confirmed Fulminiss's presence on the planet, but several Imperial signal scramblers were masking the encrypted comm relay that he was using to speak with the Emperor. Shan ordered the Hero to disable the scramblers, and the Knight took a shuttle down to the surface with a companion.

The pair landed in Voss-Ka, a mountaintop city that was the only major settlement that the Voss maintained, and took a skyhopper down to Ken-La Outpost in the region known as the Old Paths. Leaving the Russet Slopes, Bionuva crossed into the nexu- and mawvorr-infested Flamewood forest in order to find and disable the three scramblers. Just as Shan had predicted, without the scramblers Fulminiss's base was easily detectable. The Knight then stormed the cavern base, cutting through the Imperial guards before emerging in the main chamber to find a Voss female by the name of Tala-Reh. The Voss commando identified the Hero as a Jedi and informed him that she was seeking a Mystic named Valen-Da, who had left one of their holy shrine three days earlier with Fulminiss. When the Knight tried to warn Tala-Reh of the threat that Fulminiss presented to Voss, the conversation was interrupted by several Sith apprentices—all of whom seemed mad with fear. Screaming incoherently about monsters and demons, the Sith charged, forcing Tala-Reh and the Hero to cut down the insane Humans. Once the fighting died down, Tala-Reh showed Skywalker a holorecording that she had recovered off one of the bodies that showed how Fulminiss had reached out with the Force to drive his own apprentices insane. Disgusted, the Hero was told by Tala-Reh to meet her at the Pilgrim Retreat, a supply camp nearby, so that they could continue their search in earnest.

There, the commando informed Bionuva that Valen-Da and Fulminiss had been last seen entering the Shrine of Healing, a holy site for the Voss species to the north. As Tala-Reh was forbidden by her culture to enter the Shrine, the Jedi and a companion crossed the Serenity Valley alone and entered the structure, where they were confronted by the Guardian of the Shrine's Inner Sanctum. Informing the Hero that his orders were to let the Jedi pass, the Guardian opened the door to the Sanctum, and the Knight was confronted by three Voss healers in the antechamber—but the healers began to scream of monsters just like the Sith apprentices had and attacked him, forcing the Jedi to cut the three down. Wary that Fulminiss might be near, the Knight entered the Sanctum's main chamber, but found only wreckage and signs of battle around an ancient stone obelisk. Examining the obelisk, Skywalker was confronted by the spirits of three ancient Mystics—Laeras-Wu, Shanatka-Lo, and Hanar-Ye—who had been bound to the shrine so that they could share their wisdom through the ages. The apparitions informed the Jedi that Fulminiss was responsible for the destruction: Valen-Da had brought the Sith to the Shrine so that he could learn a Voss healing ritual, but Fulminiss had corrupted the ritual so that it instead drove its victims insane. He had driven his apprentices mad with a similar Sith technique, but the Voss ritual allowed him to draw strength from others in order to extend his reach. Before fading away, the Mystics showed Bionuva where Valen-Da had hidden a holomessage and ordered the Jedi to take it to Tala-Reh.

Back at the camp, Bionuva met with Tala-Reh and Commander Phraken-Nal of the Voss commandos, and the three viewed the message that Valen-Da had left for Tala-Reh. In it, the Mystic described his vision—Fulminiss in a dark cave adorned with strange symbols, intending to unleash a plague of madness, but Tala-Reh and the Hero standing with Valen-Da against him. The Mystic ordered Tala-Reh and the Jedi to meet him in the Dark Heart, an ancient Sith ruin situated in the heart of the region known as the Nightmare Lands. The Voss did not have maps of the Nightmare Lands, as they shunned the region for its darkness, but the Gormak—the planet's other native species—did possess maps of the Nightmare Lands. Phraken-Nal excused himself to speak with his scouts in the camp, leaving Tala-Reh and the Knight alone together. While waiting for the commander to return, Tala-Reh told the him the story of her husband, a Voss commando who had died at the hands of the Gormak while serving the will of the Mystics. Tala-Reh's husband's sacrifice inspired many to join the Voss commandos, and poems and songs were written about his bravery.

Just as Tala-Reh finished her story, Phraken-Nal returned with news: the maps needed were located in the king's vault in the Gormak city of Gorma-Koss, guarded by an army of Gormak. Phraken-Nal and Tala-Reh would lead commandos in raids within the Gormak Lands in order to draw away the defenders, allowing the Knight to get inside the vault and retrieve the maps. Along with a companion, Bionuva traveled to the Gormak Lands and infiltrated Gorma-Koss, destroying the three shield generators scattered throughout the settlement that were protecting the vault and eliminating the native resistance. Contacting Tala-Reh, the Knight learned that her squad was suffering heavy casualties, and despite her protests, the Jedi ordered the commando to begin a fighting retreat. The Hero then attacked the subterranean vault, the entrance to which was located at the base of a massive cannon that the Gormak were constructing to destroy Voss-Ka. Cutting through the surprised Gormak, he descended into the lower levels to find a massively mutated vorantikus—a native bipedal animal—radiating dark side energy and telepathically controlling several corrupted Gormak. The Gormak Guardian, as the beast was known, explained that it served a being named Sel-Makor, and that its role was to corrupt the Gormak and spread Sel-Makor's influence. Promising to swallow Skywalker whole so that the Jedi would be corrupted and reborn, the vorantikus charged across the chamber and attacked the Hero. The Jedi was able to evade the creature despite its massive size, and after defeating its corrupted servants, the Hero killed the vorantikus and successfully recovered the maps of the Nightmare Lands.

In the Nightmare Lands, Bionuva met with Tala-Reh at Shad-Ka Outpost and was instructed to perform a purifying ritual with the help of a Voss named Talan-De in order to ward off the Dark Heart's corrupting powers. The Knight and a companion then traveled to the Dark Heart separately from Tala-Reh, as the monsters and creatures that inhabited the region were more likely to attack larger groups. Fighting through the corrupted beings and animals within the Nightmare Lands to reach the Dark Heart, the Hero entered the chamber known as the Terminus to find a dark pit, overgrown with twisted vines and shimmering with dark energy. Valen-Da and Fulminiss were in the chamber as well, and the Sith sorcerer was furious to learn that the Mystic had betrayed him when Tala-Reh arrived moments after the Jedi. Suddenly, a dark voice echoed throughout the room—the Terminus was the heart of Sel-Makor's power. Sel-Makor was a dark side entity without a corporeal form, so he shared some of his power with Fulminiss and ordered the Sith sorcerer to kill the interlopers and the betrayer. The Sith Lord drew his purple lightsaber before lunging at Valen-Da. Tala-Reh and Skywalker jumped to the Mystic's defense, with the Jedi and a companion driving Fulminiss back across the room while Tala-Reh unloaded her blasters against the Sith, and the sorcerer was soon felled by the Hero's blade.

As the dust settled, Valen-Da congratulated the trio on their victory before revealing the reason he had accompanied Fulminiss: so that Tala-Reh would come to the Dark Heart. Valen-Da had learned through his visions that Sel-Makor was the power behind the Nightmare Lands, and the only way that the spread of Sel-Makor's corruption could be stopped was for Tala-Reh to sacrifice herself. By giving her own life to destroy Sel-Makor, the commando would ensure a millennium of peace between Voss and Gormak. Sel-Makor began to rage at the intruders, but without an avatar or agent of his will, the entity was only able to bribe Bionuva with unimaginable power in exchange for casting Valen-Da into the pit. The Knight refused, however, and acknowledged Tala-Reh's choice as a noble one. As the others watched in silence, Tala-Reh descended the steps of the maw and disappeared in a flash of golden light that caused the chamber roof above the pit to collapse, sealing the hole and destroying the threat of Sel-Makor forever. Saddened by Tala-Reh's death, he made Valen-Da promise to make sure that she would be remembered by her people and returned to Voss-Ka in order to take a shuttle back to the group's ship.

* * *

 **Diplomatic Intervention**

Being on the neutral world of Voss made the efforts of the guild's presence difficult in stopping Fulmiss' madness plague, recruiting Mystic in-training Gaden-Ko to the Rift Alliance, reassigning thousands of Republic soldiers despite Senator Evran's fears, and stopping Rogun the Butcher's operations of animal smuggling ring. Following the coordinates provided by Commander Hurad and welcoming Lord Scourge and Nadia Grell to the guild, the squad interrupted a diplomatic meeting with Republic Ambassador Jannik, Sith Lord Beldiss, and Laryn-Ki, envoy of the Three, the ruling government on Voss.

Believing that Beldiss has spies on the planet, the group acquires comm logs from defunct comm towers which the Sith blames the Republic for but thankfully gets a warning from the envoy. The next step to exposing the Imperial representative is the rescue of Malcom Terrax, one of Imperial Intelligence's best agents, but he'll soon be executed by Dusk Squadron. In exchange for information, Malcom was able to flee offworld for friendly space. The former agent's data shows that he was sent to identify failed Voss Mystics. Due to the Force-sensitivity they possess, Lord Beldiss desired to train them in the ways of the dark side, therefore not requiring the need for an alliance with the Empire.

Reaching a training camp, Bionuva and co. discover the Voss acolytes learning Sit techniques. Beldiss informs them that the Voss have chosen a side in the war, despite the acolytes hesitation and unease. The Knight and Consular convince them to search for a place in the Jedi Order. All they need to do is just ask. After killing Lord Beldiss and sending the Voss to Tython, they return to Jannik conversing with an uneasy Master Delsi discussing about the acolytes' nature and understanding of the Force. Laryn-Ki, now aware of Beldiss' crimes and a pair of Voss commandos enter the ambassador's chambers with a vision that an outsider will end the threat of the Gormak.

* * *

 **Mystic among the Gormak**

The first step to fulfill the Mystics' vision is to to take the path of pilgrimage to the Shrine of Healing. The only problem is that Gormak roam the region, making it dangerous for pilgrims to take the path. The guild convinces Suva-Rak to defend the Voss pilgrims during the journey and later speak to Garel-Mo. Seeking to learn more about the Voss, they continue the trials in the Proving Grounds. They soon find themselves in a scenario in choosing between continuing and stopping a war. After making their decision, the apparitions identify them as outsiders, but tell them they understand that a Mystic's words have weight and to destroy the "source."

Another scenario shows using a device to heal injured Voss pilgrims being encountered by Jorr-Da, a Voss oversees potential Mystics. They each soon experience a vision involving their greatest enemy to date: The Emperor, Master Syo Bakarn, General Rakton, and Rogun the Butcher. Once they subside, they ask the overseer to know what they saw. Jorr-Da brushes it off saying that only a Mystic can see. From there the trials end.

The guild is later requested by Edan-Je and Pevthak-Fra of the Gorma-Koss commandos to destroy a cannon aimed to destroy Voss-Ka. While the Voss distract the invading Gormak, they are free to use charges to destroy several generators that feed power to the weapon. With the cannon destroyed, Pevthak-Fra tells the group that the Gormak have become bolder under leadership of their "warrior king" Jokull. Gorma-Koss' resources were completely used up in the cannon, leaving the region exposed for an attack. Accompanied by Rade-Sa and his team, Bionuva and co. stormed the Gormak city. The Voss split into groups to cover more, leading them right into Gormak ambushes.

While Rade-Sa and his squad attack Jokul's defenses, the strike team rescues the remaining commandos. Upon confronting the Gormak, Jokull reveals that he has seen this precise assault on Gorma-Koss happen and accurately predict that the remaining Voss will get stuck behind his defenses, confirming him as a Gormak Mystic. With Jokull defeated, he reveals that he received these visions from the Dark Heart in the Nightmare Lands. In order to better understand the Gormak's visions, the outsiders spare him and allow the Voss to take Jokull to Voss-Ka.

* * *

 **Corruption of Sel-Makor**

The guild returns to Laryn-Ki and Jannik and decide to follow Jokull's path in order to destroy the "source." The only problem is that the Nightmare Lands drive most people mad. The Voss have a ritual they use to enter the Dark Heart without suffering its effects. After speaking with Valen-Da, they defeat corrupted Vorantiki and use crystals to cleanse them of the corruption and later meditate near them by some ruins, completing Ki-Da's ritual and allowing them to access the Nightmare Lands.

Reaching the end of the Gormak's path to the foulest area, the Dark Hollow, the team is confronted by a being which strikes resemblance to Khem-Val of the Dashade. He tells them that his master Sel-Makor was the "source" who gave Jokull visions before attacking them. Bionuva manages to strike him down, freeing Damek-Ol who reveals that a long time ago, Voss and Gormak were once one species. They have forgotten their lineage and now fight each other, feeding Sel-Makor with their combined hatred for one another.

The guild returns to Voss-Ka under the audience of The Three Sonn-Vi, Gunta-Mer, and Nun-Ji. Honoring Damek-Ol's request. They reveal the truth to the group, fulfilling the vision and in the process, make sure that an Imperial alliance doesn't come into fruition.

* * *

 **Battle of The Valiant**

Back aboard the corvette, Bionuva and Scourge contacted Master Shan to report their success. However, the Grand Master had bad news—Warren Sedoru had resurfaced, and he had captured the Republic flagship Valiant, taking its commander Admiral Dabrin hostage. Hoping that Sedoru could be redeemed like Narezz and that he might have information on the Emperor's plans or the whereabouts of Master Braga, the group immediately raced to the Core Worlds where the cruiser was floating adrift in space.

Bionuva and a companion boarded the Valor-class cruiser and cut a path through the Imperial boarding forces, making their way to the torpedo chamber where Sedoru was waiting. The fallen Jedi was holding his blade to the admiral's throat as several shock troops held other crew members hostage, and at the sight of the Hero, the troopers shot their hostages and opened fire on the Knight. He retreated across the room while batting back the blaster bolts at the Imperials, killing several of them and prompting Sedoru to grip the remaining troopers with the Force and throw them out of his way. The former Jedi Knight questioned why Skywalker submitted to the Council's control, and triumphantly informed his opponent that Braga would soon lead the Empire to victory in the ongoing Battle of Corellia—killing billions and starting the Emperor's ritual in the process. Dabrin shouted for the Jedi to kill Sedoru, explaining that he had tricked the admiral into revealing the Republic fleet's security codes, but Sedoru tossed the officer aside and charged at the Knight. Using the Force to shake the ship's deck and batter the Hero with powerful winds, Sedoru fought Bionuva across the torpedo room, but the younger Jedi's strength and power soon overwhelmed the fallen Jedi. As the Hero stood over Sedoru, Dabrin again asked the Knight to kill him, but the he refused and ordered the admiral to keep Sedoru prisoner until other Jedi came to collect him. Leaving Sedoru in Dabrin's care, the Knight and a companion returned to their ship and contacted Shan.

* * *

 **Commanding the Jedi**

Upon learning that Braga was on Corellia, Shan immediately ordered Bionuva and crew to the embattled planet and began marshaling Jedi reinforcements. Upon arriving in the Corellian system, the Knight's ship landed at the Blastfield Shipyards' Shipwright Auxiliary Spaceport, one of the headquarters of the Republic forces under General Aves. The ongoing Battle of Corellia was a massive conflict, claiming thousands of lives every hour—something that was bringing the Emperor closer and closer to unleashing his ritual. Aves's forces were gaining ground against the Empire, but Shan suspected that Braga would be able to block the Republic's efforts using his knowledge. Therefore, Shan informed the Hero of forthcoming Jedi reinforcements from the Outer Rim Territories, and appointed him as Supreme Commander of all Jedi forces on the planet. Giving Skywalker the location of her contact, Captain Rikdine, the Grand Master urged the Knight to locate the few remaining Jedi on the surface. The new Supreme Commander and a companion found the captain in the nearby Socorro Freight building, where Rikdine gave the Knight the coordinates of the other Jedi, and the Hero set off through the battlefield. In a nearby apartment building, Bionuva rescued Unaw Aharo—now a Jedi Knight—and a group of Corellians from an Imperial attack. Aharo was saddened that some of the Corellians had paid with their lives for allowing him to use the building as his base, but rallied to the Hero's call and agreed to meet the other Jedi back at the Socorro Freight building.

In the shipyards' Entertainment Plaza, Bionuva found a group of Mandalorians besieging the Rusty Freighter Cantina where several Jedi were supposedly located. Cutting through the mercenaries, the Knight was surprised to find Bengel Morr barricaded in the cantina's VIP lounge and watched as the Nautolan quickly dispatched the last two Mandalorians. Morr tried to explain that the Mandalorians had been hunting him, but was overcome with remorse at the sight of the dead mercenaries until the Hero reminded the former Dark Jedi that he was a different person. Grateful for the reassurance, Morr was able to explain that Master Kaedan had sent him to Corellia with three Jedi Masters, but the Imperial-employed Mandalorians had killed the other Jedi and chased him across the district before cornering him in the cantina. At the his request, Morr agreed to meet Aharo and the other reinforcements, and Skywalker moved on to locate the other Jedi. In the tunnels below the shipyards, the Hero found Praven defending a group of resistance fighters against Imperial war droids, and joined the former Sith in destroying the attackers. Greeting the Jedi who had redeemed him, Praven thanked the Hero for convincing him to join the Order—despite being only a Padawan, Praven felt more at home than he ever had before, and he was more than happy to report to Rikdine's base with the other Jedi.

The fourth and final Jedi was another familiar face: Master Kiwiiks. However, when Bionuva and Carsen located her in a crashed cruiser, Kiwiiks was about to be killed by a pair of Sith assassins. Leaping to the Jedi Master's defense, the Knight somersaulted over the two assassins and cut them down with a single sweeping cut before they could react. As Carsen helped her former teacher to her feet, Kiwiiks explained that the assassins had shown her a holo of Braga—who had promptly ordered them to kill her. When the Hero explained the mission to stop Braga, the Togruta Master warned the Supreme Commander that she had never fully recovered from the effects of the Shock Drum on Tatooine. At Carsen's urging, the Knight agreed that Kiwiiks would be most effective if she helped evacuate the Republic's wounded away from the front lines, and he returned to Rikdine's base to meet with the newly arrived reinforcements. True to her word, the Grand Master had gathered Jedi from worlds such as Kinyen, Rodia, Orto, and Duro, and the reinforcements were a mixture of Padawans, Knights, and Masters. Aharo soon assumed a leadership role, and the more experienced Jedi were preparing their younger fellows for battle when their commander arrived. Rikdine immediately put the Hero in contact with General Suthra, who was commanding some of Aves's forces in the Labor Valley sector, and the Mon Calamari requested that his friend bring the other Jedi to his base so that he could place his own forces under the Hero's command.

In the Labor Valley, Bionuva was introduced to Magremme Thrakus, the owner of several weapon factories in the region and a major supplier of the Republic war effort. The Empire had captured Thrakus's factories, and Suthra suggested devoting the Hero's forces to retaking the weapon factories. However, when the general was called away by a priority call from Supreme Chancellor Saresh, Thrakus revealed that the Empire had also seized her corporate offices—where all of her company's funds were stored as precious resources. The businesswoman attempted to bribe the Jedi in exchange for diverting squads of Jedi to liberate her offices, but she was interrupted when Suthra returned with Agent Helver of the SIS. Helver's reconnaissance team had discovered that Braga had dispatched a strike team to destroy Labor Valley, and that they had invaded a chemical refinery in order to create a bomb that would release a massive toxic cloud. As the SIS was unaware which refinery the Sith had taken, the Hero and a companion agreed to shut down several chemical pipelines in the area so that they could narrow down the exact components that the Sith were using. While the Knight departed for the Biochemical Industrial District, Aharo led the rest of the Jedi forces in an all-out assault on Thrakus's factories in order to liberate them, earning the businesswoman's disapproval. After fighting through Imperial war droids in the area and deactivating three pipeline junctions, the Hero was alerted by Helver that the Sith were holed up in the nearby Saxan Chemical Refinery, and the Knight stormed the building with reinforcements from Suthra's forces and the Jedi recruits.

Dodging the Sith and Imperial troopers inside as well as the incineration jets that fired at periodic intervals, Bionuva was able to shut down the refinery's incineration systems and access the door to the next section, but several Sith assassins ambushed the Hero and a companion as the pair was opening the door, forcing the Jedi to cut down the attackers before proceeding deeper into the refinery. Battling through over a dozen Sith warriors and assassins as well as several Sith Masters, the Knight eventually defeated their leader Lord Argos and deactivated the refinery's systems, ending the chemical threat. Contacting Suthra, he reported the successful deactivation of the refinery, and the general responded with the news that the Skywalker's Jedi forces had taken back the weapons factories without a single casualty. Suthra was redirecting the Jedi to the Axial Park district to support the Republic offensive in that district, and he suggested that the Knight join them in their search for Braga there. Thrakus also contacted the Jedi after Suthra to express her anger—the Empire had stolen all of her company's assets because the Hero had not supported her cause. After the irate businesswoman terminated the call, the Knight took a rocket tram to Axial Park and followed Suthra's directions to the Corellian Science Museum.

Upon entering the fortified museum, Bionuva was surprised to walk into a fierce argument between Senator Jol Zackin and Colonel Brint. Zackin begged the Hero and Aharo to rescue the prisoners that the Empire was kidnapping from Corellian prisons, as he believed that they were innocent until proven guilty and did not deserve the Empire's harsh treatment. However, Brint wanted the Jedi's help in attacking the Imperial forces who had massacred several Republic medical camps, and offered advanced military equipment from Balmorra in return for the aid. Zackin was outraged by Brint's attempt at bribery, but the Knight agreed with Aharo that the Jedi forces would fight better for a cause they would believe in. To the colonel's anger, Bionuva ordered Aharo to help the senator, and a disgusted Brint told the Jedi that Suthra's scientific advisor was waiting in the next room. The "scientific advisor" turned out to be none other than Doctor Godera, and the scientist was happy to see the young Jedi once again. Godera's probe droids had been searching Axial Park for Sith activity, and they had discovered that the Sith were setting up weapons known as "Firestorm Turbolasers" in three buildings nearby. The turbolasers were focused adaptations of the Desolator, and the Sith would use them to destroy to wide swaths of the city. The Republic could not bomb the buildings because they contained thousands of civilians, but Godera had learned that the nearby Corellian Museum of Starships had a working Imperial assault shuttle that the Knight could use to infiltrate the three towers without arousing suspicion.

Locating the shuttle that Godera had indicated in the Imperial-held museum, Bionuva and a companion flew the shuttle to the nearby Korvalus Tower and set it down on the building's landing pad before cutting through the surprised Imperial and Sith forces within. Dropping one of the modified proton torpedoes that Godera had given the Jedi down each of the weapon's barrels, the Hero was gratified to see the barrels fuse shut and explode. The pair then returned to their shuttle and repeated the process at the Tyrelli Habitat and the building of the Gowix Corporation in short order. Returning the shuttle to the Corellian Museum of Starships and traveling back to the Science Museum, the Knight was dismayed to find that it had been attacked while the Jedi had been gone. Godera was dead, and Suthra was furious with the Sith. However, Brint arrived to report that the building was clear and that he had found the doctor's work. Before his death, the scientist had tracked Braga's transmissions to an Imperial battle cruiser hovering above Capitol Square. Determined to halt Braga's plans, the general and the Hero both redirected their forces to the Drall Library in the Government District and met with Erris Wyum of Corellian Intelligence.

Wyum's teams had detected an energy surge from the battle cruiser, the Eclipse, and they believed that the ship's reactors were being overloaded so that it would detonate and destroy the entire sector—as well as spread radiation across hundreds of kilometers. However, the cruiser was connected to one of the government buildings by a secure turbolift, meaning that Bionuva and crew could access the cruiser. While Suthra led his platoon of Republic troops and the Jedi squads in attacking Imperial command centers across the district, the Hero and a companion stormed the building below the cruiser. Cutting a path through the Sith, Imperial troopers, and war droids that occupied the building, the pair accessed the turbolift and ascended to the Eclipse. Once aboard, the Hero fought through the members of the Imperial Navy who crewed the vessel and fended off ambushes and attacks by the various Sith who were serving under Braga. Upon reaching the engine room, the Knight attempted to deactivate the ray shield blocking the way but was forced to fight off yet another ambush by a Sith Lord and another Sith warrior. The Hero and the Jedi's companion quickly dispatched the two Sith before destroying the ray shield's generator with a toss of a lightsaber, opening the way into the engine room. The chamber was empty except for Braga, who was dressed in Sith robes and armor as he waited patiently for the Knight to arrive. The Kel Dor claimed that the Emperor had to succeed in order for the galaxy to be redeemed, and brushed aside the Hero's attempts to draw the Jedi Master back from the dark side. He believed that the Emperor was beyond the powers of both Jedi and Sith, and that the galaxy's weakness meant that it was not worth saving.

Braga drew his red-bladed lightsaber, prompting Bionuva to somersault over the Kel Dor in an attempt to end the battle quickly. The Dark Jedi grabbed the Knight with the Force and slammed the Jedi down onto the deck, advancing upon his opponents as the engine above them crackled ever closer to detonation. When he tried to charge Braga again, the corrupted Jedi tore a computer terminal from the wall and sent it flying toward the Hero—an attack that sent him tumbling backward in order to evade it. Recovering from the roll, Skywalker charged Braga a third time with the Jedi's companion, and the three began to duel in earnest. Braga continued to grip his opponents in the Force and slam them into the floor throughout their battle, but the Hero gradually wore down the Kel Dor as the three dueled back and forth across the engine room. A final strike from the Jedi sent an injured Braga to the floor, and the Knight rushed to the engine controls to deactivate the overloading machinery. The Knight immediately contacted Suthra, who reported that the fighting had been going well and that he would send Republic troops up to secure the Eclipse. Rising to his knees, Braga questioned why Bionuva continued to fight—why the Jedi continued to struggle when nothing that anyone did mattered. His comments finally made sense to the Hero when the Knight realized a truth about Braga: he served the Emperor because he had never faced failure until their mission to the space station. Braga's belief that light would triumph over the dark had been shattered when he encountered the Emperor, and the Kel Dor broke with it.

Warning that the Emperor would try again and again and again until he successfully completed his ritual, Braga told Bionuva to go to Dromund Kaas and confront the Emperor. He also gave the Knight the Emperor's location, believing that the Jedi would be nothing compared to the Emperor even in the Sith's weakened state, and asked the Hero to end his failure. However, he urged Braga to let go of his past and make the galaxy a better place by going to Tython and rejoining the Order. A hesitant Braga surprisingly acknowledged that he felt hope for the first time in a long time and agreed to surrender himself to the Jedi. After ensuring that the Eclipse's engines would remain stable, Skywalker and the Knight's companion returned to the Drall Library to meet with Erris Wyum. Wyum congratulated the Hero on the spectacular victory, and Suthra arrived with the rest of the Jedi to report similar victories across the district. Suthra announced that all of the Outer Rim Jedi would receive medals for their bravery, and brushed off the Knight's protest that the Jedi served out of duty and not for fame. While the Knight departed Corellia to confront the Emperor, the Hero transferred command of the Jedi forces to the general, who promised to put them to good use in the final push to liberate Corellia, and the Knight returned to the spaceport to contact the Grand Master.

* * *

 **Battle of Corellia**

The Sith Empire's invasion of the planet Corellia was carefully planned over a number of years by the Sith Lord Darth Decimus during the Cold War between the Empire and the Galactic Republic. Agents of Imperial Intelligence identified potential turncoats in the highest levels of the planet's government and secretly recruited them, promising the politicians lifetime power in return for loyalty, and the Empire soon had almost the entirety of the planet's ruling Corellian Council in its pocket Darbin Sull, one of the youngest individuals ever elected to the council, was quick to pledge loyalty to the Empire when they promised him the position of prime minister in return—something they refrained from informing the current Imperial-allied prime minister, Cal Falcone. Councilor Belos agreed to aid the Empire out of a belief that their superior military might would inevitably overwhelm the Republic, while Councilor Caicos used a combination of bribes, blackmail, and threats to convince the other council members to back the Empire when the Imperial admiral known as the Voidwolf called in a debt. The First Son of the Sith Emperor helped convince the Council to join the Empire by revealing his identity as Syo Bakarn, a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council, to Secretary Nadien as an example of his power.

Around 3642 BBY, the tenuous peace brought by Treaty of Coruscant shattered under the stress of multiple conflicts, both internal and external, amongst the Republic and the Empire. Seeing an opening, Decimus put his plans in motion: Imperial Intelligence agents attempted to infiltrate the offices of the Corellian Engineering Corporation in order to seize control of the complex's powerful defense systems and halt any possible resistance. However, Intelligence's operatives disappeared after entering the offices, and CEC's defenses remained under the corporation's control when Decimus ordered the invasion to proceed as planned in 3641 BBY. Launching a fleet from the heart of the Empire, he signaled the Corellian Council to make their move. The politicians declared a fake emergency that cleared all hyperlanes into the Corellian system, shut down the planet's spaceports, and convened in the Government District of Coronet City for a meeting. There, the Council unanimously voted to submit to Imperial control just as Darth Decimus's fleet arrived above the capital city.

* * *

 **Seizing Coronet City**

While the Corellian Council capitulated to the Empire, Decimus's forces attempted to conquer the planet anyway as a show of force. All communications were immediately cut, leaving the Republic unaware of the Imperial invasion. An initial attack on the capital of Coronet City shattered sections of the fabled Coronet Zoo, releasing alien wildlife into the streets of the city. One of the Empire's primary targets was the district known as the Incorporation Islands. A series of towers occupied by Corellia's largest corporate entities, the sector quickly became a battleground as corporate security forces fought back against the Empire aided by armies of droids.

The Bastion, a massive military complex in Coronet City, was a stronghold of resistance that served as the center of operations for the entire Republic military. Therefore, it was a prime target for Imperial conquest in the eyes of General Arkos Rakton, and part of the Imperial invasion involved the reformation of an elite black ops team under the command of Lieutenant Pierce. Pierce's unit, including Captain Lorant, Sergeant Arlos, Lieutenant Tanido, and several other soldiers, infiltrated a Republic shuttle carrying reinforcements to the Bastion mere hours before Darth Decimus's forces arrived in-system, and the team had complete control of the complex a few hours later. Axial Park was the target of an Imperial force led by the Sith Emperor's own personal Guard, and the captured Museum Republica quickly became an Imperial base of operations in the park. One of the city's high-rise towers was clipped by a damaged Imperial warship, and the near-collapse of the structure killed the founder of the Beharen Droid Factory. Fortunately for the Republic, Syo Bakarn was able to fortify several buildings known as Guardian Holds with elite Republic troops, munition stores, bunkers, and other military assets, and the Holds withstood all Imperial attacks through the long invasion. However, the First Son used his identity of Bakarn to place several Children of the Emperor within the Holds.

* * *

 **Resistance**

However, the Corellians were not a culture to submit to Imperial dominance so quickly. As Darth Decimus made his headquarters in the offices of Corellia's Trade Tariff Service at the advice of his lieutenant, Moff Tarandon, the Corellian Security Force immediately realized it would not survive an all-out war with the invaders. Therefore, CorSec commissioner Jonah Carter and his lieutenants sent out a panic alert to all officers, sending them underground, and began to prepare for war.[14] However, some CorSec officers, like Raddus Venn, willingly submitted to the Empire and began to aid the planet's new rulers. Coronet Durasteel immediately joined the Empire at the beginning of the invasion, and it was followed by corporations like Horizon Enterprises, led by its Senior Executive President Erin Kaldo. However, while the Board of Directors and the rest of the company's upper management were willing to work with the Empire, Horizon's workforce had begun to rebel the moment they learned the Empire arrived. Kaldo and the directors were forced to call in Imperial help to "reduce" the workforce, hoping that the elimination of a number of workers would convince the others to see reason and submit to Imperial rule.

Normal citizens began to band together with freighter crews and unemployed mercenaries in an effort to strike back against their new rulers, and with coordination and training by CorSec the rebels proved highly successful in the early days of the occupation. Over a dozen high-ranking Imperial officers were assassinated, and the group bombed many of the shipyards that the Empire was using as landing pads; rebels would often pretend to cooperate with the invaders in order to access Imperial bases and wreak havoc. A major target of the Empire's first strikes was the enclave of the Green Jedi, a group of Corellian Jedi who wore green cloaks to symbolize the fact that they valued their loyalty to their native world over that of the Republic. A first attempt to bombard the structure was halted by the Enclave's powerful shields, powered by internal reactors, and the Green Jedi quickly erected offensive weapons emplacements. The Imperial warship sent to attack the Enclave a second time was shot down by the base's defenses, and the section of the vessel that did strike the structure failed to weaken it or inflict heavy casualties. The Green Jedi's leader, Arfan Ramos, quickly allied with the resistance and the group began aiding their fellow Corellians in the fight against the Empire.

Another stronghold of resistance was the CorSec Maximum Security Prison. CorSec forces under the command of Wolroff had secured the facility for use as a staging area for attacking the Empire, and many of the prisoners had agreed to aid the police in exchange for a shortened sentence. However, the Empire had gained intelligence on the prison's extensive security systems from a captured program—the systems now ignored CorSec personnel and only attacked Imperial forces, but an assault team could reprogram the systems at certain control nodes. This covert assault was successful in their mission, causing the prison security systems to inflict heavy enough losses to drive out the CorSec presence, and the unit also managed to eliminate Wolroff in the process.

* * *

 **Fighting Back**

Despite small errors, the Imperial invasion was progressing almost perfectly until rebels knocked out Coronet City's rocket tram system, which the invaders had been using to quickly move their troops. The Corellian Engineering Corporation targeted the trams with ion weaponry, freezing the invasion and stranding different sections of the Imperial forces across the city. Fighting soon began to erupt in the Incorporation Islands as powerful companies began aiding those Corellians who resisted the Empire.

Upon learning of the situation with the rocket trams, Darth Decimus ordered his subordinate Darth Charnus to rectify the problem. At the Sith Lord's directive, Imperial operatives struck a blow against the Czerka Corporation by eliminating several of its weapon caches in the Incorporation Islands as part of an operation to seize the company's hull-cracker explosive weapon. Charnus continued to direct operations from orbit aboard his flagship, the Tears of Taris, and directed a strike force to aid Commander Jastal at Imperial Outpost Alpha in the Imperial Guard's attempt to retrieve the hull-cracker. After retrieving the codes for the weapon from the Czerka employee Brall Tavar, the strike team seized the hull-cracker and prepared to use it against the Corellian Engineering Corporation.

By disabling two of CEC's signal towers, the Imperial operatives shut down the corporation's massive army of security droids, and Commander Jastal initiated his siege of the CEC complex. A CEC employee by the name of Benton Maas desperately attempted to save himself by offering the Empire access to the complex's back door in exchange for safety, but Charnus's forces chose to continue the original plan—blasting through the building's main door with the hull-cracker. Commander Krade and Charnus's forces defended Imperial explosives experts while they planted charges, and the Sith Lord's operatives stormed the company board room itself. After defeating the prototype C-9X droid sent by Maas, the Imperial forces killed the CEC board and overloaded the ion cannons targeting the rocket trams.

A major rebel assault on the occupation forces was averted when the Imperial agent Hazeen, who had infiltrated the resistance, managed to alert other Imperials to the rebels' dead drops of intel and thereby put a stop to the attack. As they had in several other regions, the Empire offered bounties on groups of rebel saboteurs in the Incorporation Islands when the resistance members became especially troublesome. When Raddus Venn learned that groups of heavily-armed CorSec officers were still resisting Imperial control in the Incorporation Islands, he helped an Imperial strike team draw out and kill several of them, hoping that his former comrades would see reason and surrender to Imperial rule. However, CorSec continued to resist—an elite CorSec unit gained access to high-grade explosives and used them to bomb Incorporation Spaceport, destroying an entire squadron of Imperial transports and forcing the Empire to use the nearby Coronet Spaceport instead. An Imperial squad under Randun Ard were ordered by Junia Tavrak to eliminate the CorSec officers, but when the squad failed Tavrak was forced to enlist the help of other agents of the Empire in order to stop an attack on Coronet Spaceport.

A group of Drall—a species native to the planet of the same name in the Corellian system—under the leadership of a Drall named Aerowynn resisted initial attempts by Lieutenant Veet's squad to take their weapons factory, but further attacks by the Empire allowed the invaders to successfully take control of the explosive mines and munitions stored in the factory. A unit under Captain Helricks encountered a group of Wookiee factory workers within the magnogravitics plant in the Incorporation Islands. The Wookiees quickly decimated the squad, and Helricks was forced to retreat and seek help from other Imperial operatives. Despite their size and ferocity, the Wookiees eventually fell in battle, and the Imperials gained control of most of the planet's industry.

* * *

 **War begins**

When the Republic finally restored communications with Corellia and learned of the situation there, they immediately mobilized a significant military force to aid the besieged planet. Arriving on the planet, the military under General Aves quickly established a foothold at the Shipwright Auxiliary Spaceport in Coronet's Blastfield Shipyards and withstood all Imperial attempts to force them off the planet. Before long, the shipyards served as the main entry point for Republic forces, and their presence survived the numerous bombing runs made by the Imperials across the sector. The Empire established its own foothold in the area by seizing the Coronet Shipping trade hub, destroying the main ground approach to the facility's landing pads and maintaining constant aerial patrols to dissuade Republic assault shuttles. The Imperials also restricted Republic troop movements when they began use modified neutron emitters to blockade the Blastfield Shipyards. The emitters, which were targeted at the rocket trams and killed all organic lifeforms aboard, deadlocked Aves's forces and prevented him from moving any large detachments to most of Coronet other than Axial Park.

However, fighting with the resistance primarily spilled over into the Labor Valley region, where Imperial forces under Major Tradik fought rebel guerrillas amidst burning factories and devastated structures. As the fighting increased across Corellia, arms dealers came to the planet in order to ply their trade to the occupation forces. One of these arms dealers, Jerris Rez, set up shop in the Labor Valley and began to supply military-grade ordnance and other weapons to Major Tradik. However, when groups of Wookiees, Drall, and Selonians began to attack his shipments, Rez hired several mercenaries to eliminate the aliens in exchange for some of his stock. Corellia StarDrive, a hyperdrive manufacturer, began to funnel credits and supplies to the resistance, but the Empire soon learned of this and had Captain Corgan Sturm's troops detonate explosives throughout the company's complex. The Republic forces aiding StarDrive were killed in the explosion, and the company's buildings were reduced to rubble.

What few Republic forces that could get through to Axial Park soon managed to gain a foothold, and both the Empire and the Republic quickly erected shield generators and weapons emplacements to secure the region. Fighting also spilled over into the Government District, and a Republic command center was established in the Drall Library as the resistance and military besieged the Legislature building. The heavy fighting for Axial Park soon came to be called the "Battle of Axial Park" by the natives, as both the Republic and the Empire deployed significant portions of their forces and their military hardware to the fight for control of the region.

In response to continued resistance in the Labor Valley region, the Empire bombed several factories known to harbor Corellian rebels. However, many Corellians escaped the attack and were aided by Republic doctors, and the Sith Lord Velash ordered the execution of the survivors as a warning to the resistance. The Empire also began to offer a bounty on rebel Selonians in an effort to cull the aliens' numbers. Tradik's forces gained significant ground against the resistance when information from Councilor Sull allowed the Imperials to destroy several of the rebels' supply stores, striking a heavy blow against the Corellians. However, the resistance forces fled into the Selonian tunnel network underneath Coronet, forcing an Imperial strike team to follow and eliminate the Selonian leader Murthil. As the resistance began to draw back from the region, Lieutenant Bregor ordered attacks on several of the rebels' remaining supply caches in order to deprive the Corellians of further resources in the fighting.

The forces under Generals Hesker and Adele Kony in Axial Park were forced to defend against Republic infiltrators when their turrets came under attack, and the Republic quickly deployed jump troopers, walkers, commandos, and artillery batteries in an effort to maintain their foothold in the area. Ambushes by Green Jedi soon became common in the park, and mercenary teams hired by the Empire to eliminate the ambushers failed repeatedly until the alien Grud enlisted the help of Imperial operatives. After drawing out the ambushers near the park's rocket tram tunnels, the Imperials overwhelmed the Green Jedi and ended the threat they posed. The Republic employed its elite rocket-jumpers as another method of ambushing Imperial forces, but the alien Thadd convinced Imperial squads to move the rocket-jumpers' landing beacons, drawing the Republic soldiers into ambushes themselves. When an Imperial weapons transport was shot down over the park, Lord Karvus led a munitions recovery team to retrieve the craft's newly designed high-yield explosives, but Republic forces ambushed the unit. Lieutenant Ogden, the squad's only survivor, was forced to seek help from other Sith and Imperials in the area in order to recover the bombs before the Republic.

As fighting in Axial Park reached its height, the Republic released several jaggalors from the Coronet Zoo upon the advancing Imperials. Despite the protests of zoo staff, Lieutenant Boonan's men exterminated the rare Corellian predators in order to end the threat they posed. When a Selonian warren in Axial Park began to threaten the Imperial occupation forces there, Lord Kanno's forces invaded their den and eradicated the natives. General Dane's position in Axial Park was threatened when the Republic began to deploy sapper droids against the shield generators protecting the Imperial Garrison there. Fortunately for the Empire, a combined Imperial and Sith offensive drove back the Republic troops from the generators, and the Imperial Garrison remained secure against the Republic. Hesker's forces eventually managed to push back the enemy into their command center, where an elite strike force stormed the compound and eliminated the Republic commander Jedi Master Corin Tok and his apprentices, killing many Republic wounded in the process. The loss of Tok was a grievous blow to the Republic presence in Axial Park, and they were forced to retreat from the region and regroup.

* * *

 **A Strike to the Heart**

When the Sith Lord Darth Tormen learned of the Corellian resistance to the occupation, he transferred his forces under General Krau from the recently conquered planet Rabaan to Corellia. He also utilized a bounty hunter, who had been publicly disgraced and criminalized by Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus and the Jedi Master Jun Seros, to advance the Imperial cause on the embattled Core World. Tormen intended to crush the Corellian resistance before the Republic could marshal a full military response, which would force the Republic to recognize a treaty declaring Corellia an official subject of the Empire, and therefore draw out the Chancellor so that the bounty hunter could eliminate him.

Tormen's plan worked perfectly—the Republic responded to the surrender by mobilizing a fleet to the Corellian system that included the Supreme Chancellor's personal Valor-class cruiser Founder. In the midst of the renewed fighting, the bounty hunter's enemy Jun Seros—the Jedi Order's own renowned battlemaster—landed a small force of Jedi in the Green Gardens outside of the Green Jedi Enclave, intending to lead the Green Jedi against the Empire in concert with the Republic's planned offensives. However, the hunter infiltrated Seros's headquarters and killed the experienced Jedi Master before he could complete his preparations. Not long after Janarus arrived in the Corellian system, he and Jedi Master Syo Bakarn learned that an Imperial fleet composed of over thirty troop transports, carrying thousands of reinforcements, was on its way to Corellia, led by a dreadnaught named the Javelin. Fortunately for the Republic, the Javelin was captured by a strike team led by the Jedi Master who held the title of Barsen'thor, or Warden of the Order.

However, Tormen detected the Chancellor's transmission and gave the bounty hunter the assignment of assassinating Janarus himself—gaining access to the cruiser using a fake emergency signal, the hunter cut a path through the Supreme Guard and killed Janarus while the Founder was still in orbit.

The loss of Janarus dealt a great political blow to the Republic, but in the days that followed his assassination the battle for Corellia continued. Leontyne Saresh, the former governor of the resettlement initiative on the ruined world of Taris, was elected as Supreme Chancellor, and she continued to send resources and men to aid the Corellian resistance. The Barsen'thor, meanwhile, traveled to Corellia to recover one of the members of the Javelin strike team, who had been ejected in an escape pod that had crashed in the Blastfield Shipyards. The Jedi Consular was engaged in a hunt for the mysterious Children of the Emperor, and the companion who had crashed had managed to recover data vital to the search from the Javelin's computers before ejection.

Furious that Darth Tormen was stealing his moment of triumph, Darth Decimus began making plans to personally lead an elite force of Sith and Imperial operatives in an assault against the Green Jedi Enclave. After his agents defeated a team of Republic commandos and the Jedi Master Bedoch in the Republic Foundation Museum in order to recover the Enclave's access codes, Decimus's forces and a team of Imperial Guards under General Hesker's leadership stormed the structure and fought a brutal battle against the army of Green Jedi within. Within the Enclave, the Sith forces killed Master Arfan Ramos and the other members of the Green Jedi Council in a battle in the Council's chamber, and Decimus's agents eliminated Darbin Sull since the man had outlived his usefulness. After taking the Green Jedi enclave, the Imperials established a garrison in the structure, but the Republic employed stealth troopers in an attempt to drive out the invaders. The Imperial tech specialist Shorn determined that the Republic was utilizing an incredibly advanced cloaking technology, but managed to modify a stealth field generator to disrupt other fields. As a result, Imperial forces were able to strip the stealth troopers' advantages, leveling the playing field and allowing the more numerous Imperials to secure their control of the enclave.

During the fighting in the Government District, Captain Zender's unit managed to corner a sizable resistance force, but the rebels managed to construct several repeating blasters to halt the Imperial advance. However, Zender's forces were able to overwhelm the rebel defenses with the aid of Sith and Imperial operatives, and significantly reduced the resistance's numbers in the area. Admiral Hestun enlisted the help of an Imperial strike team to target the Republic's anti-air defenses so that his fleet could bombard the emplacements, as Hestun was not permitted to bomb the entire sector—the Emperor himself wanted the Legislature intact. The team was successful in its mission, allowing Hestun to accurately target the emplacements, but the Republic would retain a foothold in the Drall Library despite their loss.

The Republic was able to establish an encampment in the Coronet Arms Hotel near the Legislature, and after repeated Imperial assaults failed to dislodge them the Sith Lord Malichose was personally selected by Darth Decimus to rectify the situation. Malichose's operatives stormed the hotel, massacring the Republic troopers and resistance members inside before destroying the heavy artillery set up there. The Imperial Ministry of War also offered bounties on Green Jedi after an enclave was discovered in the Government District, in an effort to thin the ranks of the native Jedi. Captured Green Jedi were brought to interrogation expert Emma Thex, but she was forced to employ the aid of other Imperial operatives in order to recover CorSec interrogation droids from a Republic storage facility when her captives proved resilient.

* * *

 **Political Intrigue**

As the conflict escalated, certain high-ranking Sith Lords decided to take advantage of the chaos to pursue their own ends. Darth Baras, who was attempting to declare himself Voice of the Emperor, had tried to kill his apprentice in order to silence the younger Sith. Baras's apprentice had been appointed to the position of Emperor's Wrath by the servants of the Emperor, and the Emperor's Hand had ordered the Sith to protect the Dark Councilor Darth Vowrawn from Baras's assassins on Corellia. The Wrath foiled several assassins in the Incorporation Islands before making contact with Vowrawn in the elder Sith's base within one of the nearby towers. Allying with Vowrawn, the Wrath began to target Baras's subordinates on Corellia, starting with Colonel Senks, a spy planted in the Corellian resistance. After killing the spy in a resistance stronghold located in the Labor Valley, the Wrath exposed the traitorous Jedi Master Injaye to her comrades Rubatin, Tatham, and Joce before killing all four of the Jedi in their secret bunker. The Sith Warrior's final actions against Baras involved storming the Sith Lord's secret base on the planet, defeating Baras's servant Lord Draahg and releasing the mysterious Entity the elder Sith used to gain visions of the future.

Around the same time, the Dark Councilor Darth Thanaton declared a Kaggath—an ancient Sith rite that involved a battle between two Sith and their power bases—against a young Sith Lord named Kallig, and declared Corellia to be their battlefield. On Corellia, Kallig's first strike was to kill Thanaton's apprentice Lord Skar in the Incorporation Islands,and Thanaton responded by trying to destroy a fuel refinery needed to refuel Kallig's fleet. Thanaton briefly confronted the younger Sith as Kallig raced to disarm the explosives in the refinery, but instead of fighting he sprung a trap that would have destroyed the structure with a series of explosions if Kallig had not shut down the refinery.

Seeking to claim victory, Kallig enlisted the help of Major Ilun's forces after defeating a Republic strike force in Axial Park, and with the support of Ilun's troops, the Sith Inquisitor stormed Thanaton's headquarters in the Museum of Corellian Industry. After destroying the DP-6 Guard Droid Thanaton left to defend his headquarters, Kallig deactivated the museum's shields so that Moff Valion Pyron and the Inquisitor's fleet could bombard the structure. However, Thanaton took advantage of his opponent's absence to attack Moff Pyron's headquarters in Capitol Square, forcing Kallig to defend the Moff before meeting the elder Sith for a final duel. But instead of facing Kallig himself, Thanaton first unleashed his subordinate Darth Kallous and cyborg soldiers upon his opponent, and when Kallig succeeded in defeating Thanaton in combat the Dark Councilor fled the planet. Fleeing to Korriban to seek aid from the Dark Council, Thanaton was pursued by Kallig, who fought and killed him in a final confrontation in the Council chambers.

* * *

 **Gaining Ground**

After his victories in Axial Park and the Government District, Darth Decimus soon turned his attention to the continued Republic presence in the Blastfield Shipyards, and his forces began to press the offensive against their trapped opponents. Several bombing runs were attempted, but the Republic's anti-aircraft emplacements in the region soon forced the Empire to switch to a more conventional ground assault. An Imperial transport was shot down over the shipyards by Republic anti-aircraft emplacements, but it crashed near the Shipwright Auxiliary Spaceport with several active warheads still attached.

Fortunately for the civilians and military in the area, Sergeant Larus's explosives experts managed to disarm the ordnance before they ignited the gas conduits underground and ripped apart half of Coronet City. With the Republic's help, CorSec established a command center in the Gilded Descent Casino, and the casino's owner Hannak Vrish turned to betting on the conflict as a new source of revenue. However, he was still willing to aid the Republic war effort out of both loyalty and desire for profit, so he helped the Republic rewire several of his hidden cameras in the region to spy on Imperial movements. When the Empire seized the Rendili Vehicle Corporation's facility in the Blastfield Shipyards, the company's personnel managed to evacuate but left behind several newly developed shuttles. A recovery attempt led by Sergeant Herron failed to retrieve the shuttles when a large group of mercenaries hired by the Empire was discovered guarding them, and Herron was forced to seek aid from other Republic and Jedi forces. A strike team was able to infiltrate the warehouse and open an access tunnel for Herron's men, and the sergeant and his subordinate Yung led the unit in stealing the shuttles while the strike team blew up a fuel depot outside as a diversion.

When Republic forces attempted to ship Councilor Haronn, one of the last pro-Republic Council members, off-world, his transport was shot down over Imperial territory in the eastern shipyards. Agent Halloway of the Republic Strategic Information Service enlisted the aid of both resistance members and Republic forces to successfully recover the Councilor before the Imperials could locate him in the Production Park region. The Blastfield Shipyards' gang-ridden Blue Sector became a battlefield when the criminal Coronas began to shake down resistance-friendly Corellians. When Ben Kahob was murdered by the Coronas for the medkits he was stockpiling for the Republic, Officer Danod of CorSec requested the Republic's aid in putting a stop to it. Answering Danod's request, a Republic and Jedi strike force attacked the Corona hideout, driving the gang out of the sector. One of Aves's subordinates, Lieutenant Bokete, discovered that the Empire was preparing to deploy special forces against the trapped Republic military, but died in the process of gaining the information. However, Aves's CorSec allies managed to gain information on the neutron emitters' location, and the general employed groups of Jedi and Republic operatives to take out the Empire's supply camps in the area so that he could reach the CorSec base in the Red Light Sector. There, the general and his allies learned that the emitters were located in the Imperial-held Coronet Shipping, but CorSec suspected that some of the Selonian tunnels ran underneath the Imperial base.

However, the CorSec officer who was meeting with the Selonians, Cole Cantarus, had been captured by the Empire and imprisoned in an Imperial-held CorSec station in the nearby Entertainment Plaza. Aves's forces assaulted the facility and rescued both Cantarus and his Selonian contact Gosse. With Gosse's information, the Republic began preparing for an assault on Coronet Shipping, but also freed her trapped den-mates from the Imperials at her request. The capture of Gosse's sept, or den-family, was part of the Empire's crackdown on the Selonians, whose efforts in aiding the resistance had greatly frustrated the Empire. The Imperials hired a bounty hunter named Vermilion, who had learned to fight Selonians during an earlier contract on one of their den mothers, and began to deploy specially-programmed war droids that targeted Selonians—regardless of whether they aided the resistance or not. However, the Selonian scout Lachei was able to locate the droids' command unit in the tunnels below the shipyards, and Republic forces were able to destroy the unit and thereby end the threat. As General Aves mobilized his forces in preparation for boarding the rocket trams, a Republic strike force attacked Coronet Shipping using the tunnels and inflicted heavy casualties on the surprised Imperials. After defeating the Imperial commander Captain Granta and his elite shock troopers, the strike force prepared to shut down the neutron emitters, but Aves informed his forces that the Imperials were already aboard the trams—they were going to attack the Republic forces in an attempt to stop them from moving out into the city. However, Cantarus protested that several dozen civilians were aboard the trams, and instead of using the emitters against the Imperials the strike team simply shut down the trams. Aves's men were forced to defeat the Imperials aboard the trams before they could board themselves, but the general later acknowledged that it was the right decision.

With the rocket trams accessible to the Republic once again, Aves's forces were able to further reinforce the resistance fighters in Labor Valley and renew their offensive in Axial Park. To the general's surprise, he and Captain Cantarus were contacted by Councilor Belos, one of the Council members who had helped the Empire in the invasion. Belos claimed to have had a change of heart, and was quick to explain to the general that his forces in Labor Valley were in danger—the Empire was utilizing prototype droids capable of bringing down any short-range vehicle, a technology developed under duress by Corellia's best scientists and technicians. Despite his suspicions about Belos's loyalty, Aves agreed to send some of his forces to aid the Councilor's assistant Deena Behar in stopping the droids. The Empire was producing the prototype droids in a secure facility with prison-grade vault doors, and since the doors would only open in an emergency, Behar directed Aves's forces to the captured Beharen Droid Factory, which specialized in disaster relief droids capable of triggering the doors. The assault on the factory was successful, with the disaster relief droids allowing the Republic forces to break down the doors on the Empire's lab. The chief scientist working on the prototype droids, Danison Varik, activated his droids in an attempt to kill the Republic forces, but he was taken into custody after his droids were defeated.

As the Republic's forces moved into Labor Valley and began to aid the beleaguered resistance members still in the area, the Corellian Chemical Corporation factory became a war zone when Republic forces tried to force the Imperials out of the structure. During the fighting, the factory took heavy damage, and a CorSec officer named Lanius Carr was forced to begin evacuation when it was discovered the factory was going to explode. Fortunately for the civilians in the area, Jedi and Republic forces were able to fight past the Imperial battle droids in the factory to shut down the chemical refining equipment, averting the disaster and hundreds of civilian casualties. Not long afterwards, the Drall doctor and environmental specialist Ernisto Misar discovered that the fighting in the factory had ruptured its main pipelines, causing toxic chemicals to spill into one of the city's aquifers. His clan was able to repair the pipelines thanks to the efforts of the Republic, whose agents recovered the specialized materials necessary for the repairs from the battlefield in the Labor Valley.

Doctor Tan Kirin, a Republic medical officer, sought help from the Jedi and Republic military in order to destroy smokescreen, a gaseous toxin that had been developed by Ardus Industries. Kirin was able to recruit a team of Jedi and troopers to liberate the company's factories and destroy the toxin, which was captured by the Empire when the factories had been seized. Amidst the continuing looting of resistance supply caches by Imperial forces, a Jedi by the name of Palla Mazlin attempted to defend one of the caches but was injured in the fighting. She was forced to seek help from other Jedi and Republic forces to retrieve the stolen medkits, shield emitters, barricades, and other equipment, and with the supplies the resistance was able to retain a foothold in the region as Republic aid continued to arrive.

Republic Captain Ranneth's patrol unit was ambushed by Imperial forces in the Advanced Product Research Sector of the Labor Valley, and he was the only member of his team to escape. A Republic rescue team was able to liberate the injured soldiers and deliver much-needed medical assistance before extracting them to the Republic's tram station. The Empire's continued bombing campaigns in the Labor Valley also damaged a munitions factory that was storing starship torpedoes, and Lieutenant Kallum's attempts to put out the fires and remove the detonite charges from the torpedoes failed when they were attacked by damaged and rampaging droids. Fortunately for the civilians and military forces in the area, reinforcements were able to fight through the droids to reach the torpedoes and disarm the charges, preventing the torpedoes from destroying the sector.

* * *

 **The Battle of Axial Park**

But fortunately for the Republic, repair teams sent by Sia Norrin were able to repair a second line that had been damaged during an Imperial attack, giving the Republic an alternate route into Axial Park. An attempt to reprogram the Imperial artillery in the area failed when the astromech B3-RD was destroyed by Imperial snipers, but Republic forces recovered the targeting program from the broken droid and managed to install it in the Imperial artillery. As a result, the artillery began to target any Imperial bombers that approached nearby residential zones.

However, the Empire would not let the rocket trams out of their grasp without a fight. With the help of Imperial forces to fight off the Republic's snipers and troopers, the expert demolitionist Kapp Zyman detonated bombs along the rocket tram's green line and deprived the Republic of a vital route into Coronet.

But fortunately for the Republic, repair teams sent by Sia Norrin were able to repair a second line that had been damaged during an Imperial attack, giving the Republic an alternate route into Axial Park. An attempt to reprogram the Imperial artillery in the area failed when the astromech B3-RD was destroyed by Imperial snipers, but Republic forces recovered the targeting program from the broken droid and managed to install it in the Imperial artillery. As a result, the artillery began to target any Imperial bombers that approached nearby residential zones.

The Corellian Security Force Academy in Axial Park was captured by the Empire early during the invasion so that they could make use of SurvNet, a network of security cameras that covered Coronet City and fed back to the Academy. CorSec and the Republic made repeated efforts to reclaim the Academy throughout the battle, but it was not until Republic forces were recruited by Officer Silas to attack the Academy while he and his squad distracted the Imperials. The attack was a success, and additional forces rescued Silas, Hanley, Davit, Crissom, and the rest of his squad before they were overrun by the Empire. An Imperial unit under Commander Rigby captured the nearby Daoba Hotel and held the dozens of civilians inside hostage for several days while they installed heavy artillery atop the building. The Republic's Colonel Tott was unable to call in any airstrikes because of the civilians, but a combined Jedi and military effort freed the hostages so that an airstrike could remove the threat of the artillery.

Sergeant Gelens's Manka-class armored transport was attacked by Imperial forces and disabled, leaving his unit trapped inside the damaged walker in the middle of the battle-torn Axial Park. Republic forces were able to locate a distress beacon on one of his unit's body nearby, and Gelens managed to communicate his predicament so that the squad could be rescued. As the fighting continued, the data from the Imperial command center allowed the Republic to locate Commander Tainor, the head of the Imperial Guard, in the Imperial-occupied Museum Republica. A subsequent assault by an elite strike team resulted in Tainor's capture, and the Imperial forces in Axial Park were thrown into disarray with their commander in Republic hands, and Aves was able to push forward into the Government District itself.

* * *

 **Conspiracies**

However, in the midst of the battle, the Imperial Intelligence agent Cipher Nine pursued a third power that had been manipulating both the Republic and the Empire for ages: the secret society known as the Star Cabal. The Star Cabal sought to destroy both the Jedi and the Sith and thus end Force-users' control over the galaxy. The organization had managed to arrange for the dissolution of Intelligence's Operations Division after Cipher Nine and other agents had discovered the existence of the cabal, and the Cipher had been conscripted into the Imperial Military as a result. Cipher Nine was transferred into the unit under the Kaleesh Lord Razer, and the agent was ordered to contact Major Nedecca in the Incorporation Islands around the same time the Hero's Jedi forces were arriving on the planet. Lord Razer was responsible for much of the bombing over the last six weeks, and twenty wings of B28 Extinction-class bombers were preparing to destroy Aegis Base—the Republic Army's main base in the region. Cipher Nine's assignment was to infiltrate the outer base and designate targets for the bombers as the first and second stages of the attack, and finally to plant a miniature baradium warhead in the heart of the structure. The agent's training and expertise proved essential in the assault, and the overall attack by Razer's bomber wings, led by Vynock and Kilit Squadrons, resulted in the total destruction of the Republic base.

During the attack, Cipher Nine was contacted by Keeper, the agent's former supervisor in Intelligence, and the two hacked into Republic communications to discover that Republic reinforcements were incoming. They also discovered that the Star Cabal was manipulating both militaries—hiding news of reinforcements and doctoring records so that both the Empire and the Republic would devote more forces than necessary and annihilate each other in the process. Keeper's assignment for the Cipher was to retrieve an undoctored record of the Empire's forces on the planet from Moff Alvon Zamar, who had been ordered to survey the occupation by the Dark Council. Therefore, the agent planted several landing beacons across Labor Valley in order to force Zamar's skyhopper to land, and Cipher Nine then rescued the Moff from the Republic Special Forces who were attacking his downed ship. With the report, Keeper was able to compare the two military forces and found that they were evenly matched, despite the recent use of Imperial troops by Thanaton, Kallig, Baras, and Vowrawn, but the Republic's reinforcements were about to tip the scale. This contradicted the Empire's belief that they had a numerical advantage, putting the Imperial offensive at a severe risk. The Cipher was then forced to travel to Lord Razer's new base in Axial Park when it came under attack by Jedi, but failed to arrive in time to prevent Razer's death.

During the attack, Keeper was able to determine that an airship above the city was being used by the Star Cabal, but it was defended by a group of mercenaries. To the Cipher's surprise, Keeper's plan to take down the Star Cabal required that Cipher Nine be "captured" and interrogated. To that end, the agent recovered access codes to a private shuttle and boarded the ship to carry out the plan, only to find that the Apocalypse Barge was a private ship owned by Corellia's wealthy so that they could watch their planet burn from above. Finding a hologram of Hunter, the Star Cabal member who had infiltrated the Strategic Information Service and manipulated Cipher Nine over the last year, the agent learned that Hunter had arranged the party to keep the party guests occupied and prevent them from aiding either side in the war. When Hunter's operatives captured the Imperial agent, Cipher Nine carried out Keeper's plan perfectly and convinced the Star Cabal that Imperial reinforcements were incoming—news that threw the cabal's carefully calculated plans into disarray. The Cipher Agent then escaped from Hunter's men to the Government District, where the intelligence operative followed Keeper's advice and staged a series of explosions in the Military History Museum to convince the Star Cabal that Cipher Nine was dead so that the agent could pursue the conspirators in earnest.

* * *

 **Storming the Bastion**

With the information gained from Master Braga, Grand Master Shan and General Suthra began to withdraw a significant part of the Republic's forces from Corellia in a risky gamble—an attack on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas itself, as a way of buying time for the Hero of Tython to confront the Sith Emperor in his Dark Temple. However, the Hero's Jedi forces remained on the planet to aid the military, and Supreme Commander Rans directed reinforcements to Corellia so that the Republic would not lose its advantage—the reinforcements that Cipher Nine had learned of during the assault on Aegis Base. The first of the two waves of reinforcements was a significant deployment of armor and infantry, led by General Elin Garza and the elite Special Forces unit Havoc Squad. The commander of Havoc Squad arrived not long after General Garza, and the general immediately ordered the major to prepare for their objective: taking out the recently arrived General Rakton, one of the Empire's greatest strategists and military leaders as well as a personal enemy of the commander. Rakton had taken command of the Bastion, which had remained in Imperial control ever since the black ops unit under Pierce had captured it early in the invasion, and the Republic would need a significant amount of troops to breach the compound.

With help from Officer Locke of CorSec and the pilot Captain Phaeris, Havoc Squad located a hangar in the Blastfield Shipyards that some of the squad's reinforcements could use to land, and also halted an Imperial firebombing campaign in a nearby civilian apartment district. The squad then rallied several resistance cells across the Labor Valley, led by Hendrick, Oudon, and Sherro, and led them in "blazing spear"—a coordinated attack on a nearby Imperial-held factory that would deprive Rakton of a contingent of his troops. The squad also secured an additional landing pad in the Corellian Museum of Starships by moving the historic assault shuttle Lucky Lancer, and with the support of Captain Lesher's Fifty-third Armored Platoon, Captain Marshall's Eighty-first Infantry, and the Special Forces Safecrackers under Lieutenant Coria, Havoc Squad began their assault on the Bastion.

Infiltrating the Bastion's main gate using a stolen Imperial crawler tank, Havoc Squad eliminated the outer defenses and opened the gate to allow the reinforcements in. The combined assault force then proceeded to attack the Bastion from three separate directions, overwhelming the prototype battle droids, Imperial walkers, infantry, and automated turrets defending the compound, and Havoc Squad proceeded deeper into the Bastion itself to locate Rakton while Lieutenant Coria and the others held the perimeter. Despite heavy resistance from the Imperial personnel within the fortress, the squad was able to fight through the defenders and capture Rakton himself, severely demoralizing the Imperial military. The Republic forces were then forced to evacuate the Bastion as Imperial fighters began to bomb the structure, but Rakton was successfully transferred into military custody and taken to Coruscant. Havoc Squad was summoned to meet with the Chancellor herself, though the rest of the assault force remained to aid the rest of the military on Corellia.

* * *

 **The Guardian Holds**

A second wave of reinforcements came from the Rift Alliance, a coalition of worlds considering secession that had recently returned to the Republic fold thanks to the Barsen'thor. Around the same time as Havoc Squad arrived on the planet, not long after the Hero of Tython's arrival, the Barsen'thor and crew landed on Corellia in search of their missing companion and attempted to triangulate the escape pod using emergency broadcasts. A broadcast from Captain Drizan in the private shipyard Zone Twelve caught the Consular's attention. Drawing from the Alliance's forces—Esh-kha warriors, Voss commandos, and Balmorran droids—the Barsen'thor dispatched aid to Drizan and Zone Twelve, and met with Drizan and the Selonian Quil. A recent Imperial bombing and the presence of Imperial XR-32 hunter droids prevented any attempts to track the pod, so the Jedi Master and a companion destroyed enough droids to break holes in the Empire's patrol routes in the shipyards. The Consular then reactivated two comm towers that the resistance had converted into anti-aircraft towers before locating the escape pod, and the Consular brought the missing companion back to the resistance's shelter so that the sentient holographic program Holiday could repair one of the files from the Javelin.

With the help of the Jedi Archives, Holiday was able to repair the file and reveal the identity of the First Son as Syo Bakarn. Horrified, the Consular contacted Bakarn and questioned the truth of the recording, but the First Son revealed that he would not relinquish control of the Jedi Master's body—and that the Guardian Holds were now under the Children's control. Tai Cordan, a Rift Alliance official, contacted the Consular not long after to report that the Guardian Holds had fallen. However, a few soldiers had escaped the Imperial capture of the nearby walker factory designated Guardian Hold Six, and the Consular rendezvoused with Alliance forces at the soldiers' camp in Labor Valley. After convincing their leader, the Jedi Jari Orez, that the Alliance forces were allies, the Barsen'thor learned from Orez that the soldier Aelan Kalder was the Child responsible for the Hold's capture. With aid from the Rift Alliance forces, the Barsen'thor led a counterattack on the Guardian Hold and defeated Kalder in battle before reactivating the factory.

The Rift Alliance's forces then moved onward into Axial Park, where Guardian Hold Four had been taken by the Children. The Barsen'thor and the Rift Alliance held a war council in the Republic's main base there, where they learned that the Guardian Hold—which used to be Bakvalen Hall, the home of Syo Bakarn's family, had a series of sensors across the park that would seal the manor's force field and blast doors. At the suggestion of the Voss Mystic Gaden-Ko, the Barsen'thor and the Rift Alliance again split their forces to take out each objective, and the Consular was able to break into the fortress. After defeating several members of the Imperial Guard, including their captain, the Jedi finally located the Child responsible for the Hold's fall—a corporal named Daresha—and defeated her in battle, after which the Consular captured the Hold's commanders, Generals Grann and Merion. Grann revealed that many of Corellia's top officials would be hiding in Guardian Hold One, a bunker in the Government District, but the First Son interrupted their meeting with a warning that the Consular's efforts would fail.

The Consular followed Grann's intelligence to the Government District and met with Sergeant Rossiker near Capitol Square, who was able to help the Barsen'thor triangulate the bunker's position using communication points around the Square. The Rift Alliance's forces captured several of the rooftop points while the Consular retook those guarded by Imperial Guards and Sith nearby, and with Rossiker's help the Jedi located the entrance to the Hold. Fighting through the Imperial defenders inside, the Consular found Secretary Nadien and Councilors Delquis and Saiak, two of the politicians who had joined the Empire willingly. However, Saiak soon revealed himself to be a Child of the Emperor, killing Delquis and forcing the Consular to defeat him in battle. A terrified Nadien urged the Jedi to use the tunnels in the Guardian Hold to follow the First Son into the caves beneath Coronet, and the Barsen'thor descended to confront what was left of Bakarn. In a final battle with the First Son, the Consular was able to redeem Bakarn and purge the First Son from the Jedi Master's mind, exposing all of the Children of the Emperor to the Jedi in the process. Not long afterward, the Hero of Tython's mission to confront the Emperor met with success as the Grand Master distracted the Imperial Navy in a battle above Dromund Kaas, and the Emperor was driven into a deep sleep to heal from his injuries.

* * *

 **Victory**

Around the time that the Barsen'thor, Havoc Squad, and the Hero were on Corellia, a smuggler going by the callsign "Ace" became embroiled in the battle while pursuing a vendetta against the information broker Darmas Pollaran and Senator Bevera Dodonna, both of whom were actually traitors working for the Imperial admiral Harridax Kirill—the Voidwolf. The smuggler joined forces with Jedi Master Sumalee after rescuing a group of resistance fighters from a trap that Pollaran had led them into in the Blastfield Shipyards, and with Sumalee's help the smuggler tracked Pollaran to a factory owned by the corrupt Councilor Caicos. After capturing the traitor, the smuggler infiltrated the Corellian Museum of Alien History and capturing Dodonna before learning that the Voidwolf was gathering a massive pirate fleet to attack the Republic's main shipyards. To stop the Voidwolf, the smuggler broke into Caicos's mansion and used the Councilor's shuttle to access Kirill's flagship, the Regnant, and defeated the admiral in single combat before a holo-audience of the underworld's most powerful figures, thereby eliminating the threat to the Republic.

Throughout all of these events, the fighting on Corellia continued, though the Republic gradually gained the upper hand. When the Republic discovered that the Empire had procured a Republic warhead from a classified source and were planning to detonate it underneath the Government District, "Operation Black Haze" was put into effect: an elite Republic squad was charged with locating and disarming the warhead with ion charges. However, the squad was ambushed before they could reach their object, and after learning of the operation from one of the fallen soldiers' datapad other Republic forces descended into the tunnels to complete the mission themselves. One particularly humiliating defeat for the Empire was the loss of the Coronet Ion Works, which had been converted into a major communications command post. Floor-by-floor, Republic forces under Colonel Rian Darok systemically eradicated the Imperial forces stationed there. During the fighting in Coronet, the Republic Medical Corps's Second Battalion did their best to evacuate civilians and deliver aid to those trapped on the battlefield, and a group of Corellian orphans who were saved by the unit nicknamed them the "Protectors"—a name that the noncombatant unit adopted. Colonel Marclonus of the Fourth Infantry was charged with securing the Republic's position in the western section of the Records and Communication Sector, but the Imperial Guard ambushed his troops and kidnapped several non-Human officers. Marclonus, who had spent ten years as a Hutt's slave messenger, was furious to learn that his men had been placed in shock collars, and enlisted the help of other Republic and Jedi forces when his commanding officer refused to send him any additional squads. At Marclonus's request, the reinforcements attacked the Imperial Guards and their shocktroopers, freeing the captive officers and driving the Empire out of that sector.

As the battle in the Government District heated up, the Empire began to deploy mortar cannons to blast the Republic forces out of the area. Sergeant Volos, his squads, and CorSec's Tactical Response Teams made progress against the Empire's forces near the main rocket tram station, but they were unable to proceed until Republic strike teams managed to eliminate the Imperial shock troopers guarding the mortar cannons and destroy the weapons. The supply frigate Fortress was vital to the Imperial supply chain on Corellia, and its loss would deal a severe blow to Imperial operations on the planet. Therefore, the Republic Military formulated plans for an assault on the craft, but the plans were stolen and brokered to Imperial Intelligence before the attack could take place. Fortunately for the Republic, operatives from both the military and the SIS managed to infiltrate the Imperial Intelligence headquarters in the occupied Corellian Communications Center. The recovery effort's secondary objective—to override the center's listening posts and relay Imperial data straight to the Republic—was also successful, allowing SIS operative Talash to intercept vital information on Imperial movements.

The Empire also began to deploy droids that took control of Corellian models, turning them against the resistance, but the plot was quickly discovered and stopped before it incurred many casualties. However, the Empire resorted to utilizing signal scramblers against Republic ships in the area, causing the Republic to target their own ships. After three medical transports were shot down over the Government District and killed their several hundred passengers, General Aves and the other commanders grounded all flights across the region. Fortunately for the Republic, Private Vekker of the Second Infantry recruited the help of other Republic operatives in taking out the Imperial forces guarding the control tower with the jammers, and after the scramblers were disabled Republic air traffic could resume. The Empire soon began deploying starfighters on bombing runs across the Government District against Republic troops, but Captain Bathens refused to authorize a military strike against the starfighters' hangar out of the belief that the structure was too well defended. However, the mercenary Trigo Shane, who had been hired by the Republic as a consultant, managed to convince several Jedi and Republic operatives to launch a concentrated assault on the hangar, and the strike team successfully ended the Imperial threat when they blew up the building with demolition charges.

In the Government District, Captain Cantarus was informed by Councilor Belos that the Empire had a surprise in store for the Republic: the Ion Wall. The destructive weapon would deactivate all electronics in its target area, rendering the Republic's forces helpless, but Belos alerted Cantarus to the location of the Ion Wall's emitters. With that information, the Republic was able to realign the emitters and target the Legislature instead, and a strike team infiltrated the Intra-Corellian Intelligence building to reach the Ion Wall's controls. In the process, the strike team encountered and defeated Darth Acharon, a member of the Dark Council who had been sent to Corellia after Tormen's success with the Chancellor cast doubts on Decimus's ability to lead the battle. The successful activation of the Ion Wall stripped away a significant amount of the Imperial defenses around the Legislature, allowing General Aves's forces to enter the Legislature itself.

With reinforcements from CorSec and the Green Jedi, Republic forces were able to fight through the heavy Imperial presence in the Legislature and reach the building's holdout room, where a strike force defeated the Dark Councilor Darth Hadra and arrested the members of the Corellian Council who were still aiding the Empire. A final push into the Speaker's Courtyard saw the death of Darth Decimus himself—an event that was broadcast across the entire planet, throwing the Empire's forces into disarray. General Aves, Cantarus, and Belos capitalized on their success by contacting Supreme Chancellor Saresh from the Legislature's Press Room, and Saresh delivered a resounding victory speech before the Galactic Senate.

* * *

 **Battle for the Black Hole**

With the death of Darth Decimus and the public declaration of a Republic victory, Imperial forces were thrown into confusion across Corellia. The Dark Councilor Darth Marr, recognizing that the loss of the Emperor, the turmoil in Hutt Space, and the ongoing attempt to capture Denova had left the Empire vulnerable and unable to sustain the Core offensive, appointed General Adele Konya as acting commander and ordered her to withdraw all Imperial forces, redirecting them with General Hesker to Ilum. During the fighting on Corellia, the SIS discovered that the Empire had been mining Adegan crystals from the Jedi's holy world for quite some time in order to develop a stealth armada, and the Republic immediately gathered its allies in order to stop the Empire on Ilum. However, Konya was also given the assignment of staying behind with a task force on a suicide mission—to take control of the Black Hole hypermatter refinery. The victory on Corellia greatly helped Republic morale, as it turned back the Imperial Core offensive and gave the Republic hope of winning the war. The loss of five Dark Councilors, three of whom fell at Corellia, weakened the Empire's power structure, and the fighting had cost the Empire a tenth of its entire military. During the mop-up actions led by General Suthra and the newly promoted Jedi Master Unaw Aharo, Aharo came across a group of Imperial and Republic officers who were planning to sabotage their own forces by ramming their vessels into their respective fleets' flagships; he was unable to prevent the traitors from doing so, and their actions deeply troubled the Jedi. The culprits had secretly been members of the fanatical Order of Revan, which had members among both the Republic and the Empire. During this time, a three-way between the Republic, Empire, and the Coronas gang under Councilor Harmon Torvix for control of the hypermatter refinery also took place.

* * *

 **Doomsday**

Back aboard the corvette, Bionuva immediately contacted Shan with Scourge to report the news about the Emperor and was surprised to learn that the Grand Master was willing to attack the Imperial capital with an invasion fleet in order to buy the Knight time. Scourge would use his knowledge of Dromund Kaas's security to guide his companion through the Imperial defenses, and the Republic fleet would engage the Empire above the planet in order to draw attention away from the Jedi's mission. The Grand Master immediately began gathering elements of the Republic Navy while the Knight and crew prepared for their mission, and the six set on a course for their target in the heart of Imperial space. Landing on Dromund Kaas amidst the fighting above the world, the group set their ship down on the outskirts of Kaas City and met in the conference room. Scourge was able to identify the coordinates from Braga as the location of the Dark Temple, an ancient edifice built centuries ago as a prison for the Emperor's enemies and a source of dark side energy. The former Emperor's Wrath was also aware of a private shuttle nearby that belonged to the Emperor and carried the security clearance to land at the Temple, so the group decided to hijack the craft. Splitting into pairs at Sergeant Rusk's suggestion to hide their objective, the six departed their ship and infiltrated the capital city of the Empire.

With Dromund Kaas itself under attack, Kaas City was under strict military lockdown, with large sections of the city sealed off by ray shields. Bionuva's path took the Knight and a companion through one of the city's memorial squares, and the pair fought dozens of Imperial soldiers, commandos, and even Mandalorians who had been recruited to help police in the city as the duo passed the towering monument known as the Spires of Victory. Defeating a massive Imperial Ravager Droid stationed near the edge of the square, the two broke through a military barricade and continued along the street toward the Emperor's shuttle, which sat on a platform overlooking the chasm between it and the Imperial Citadel. The other pairs arrived at the shuttle around the same time as the Hero, and the group gathered to plan their assault. Scourge would fly the shuttle to the temple, but the Hero would have to face the Emperor alone—none of the others would be able to resist his influence. Teeseven immediately objected to that, stating that he would go with his friend, since the Emperor had no power over droids. Carsen, Rusk, Kimble, and Scourge would engage the temple's defenders and draw attention away from the Knight, and the Sith's comment that they were all on their own drew scorn from Carsen. Acknowledging that the fate of the galaxy rested on the success or failure of their mission, the comrades prepared themselves and boarded the shuttle.

Upon arriving at the landing platform next to the entrance of the Dark Temple, the Hero and Teeseven fought their way through the various Sith assassins, Imperial Guardsmen, and temple defense droids that were stationed around the edifice. However, no matter how many Imperials attacked the two, the Jedi and the droid could not be stopped on their march to the heart of the Dark Temple, and they soon arrived at the end of the main hallway to find their path blocked by a force field. The Hero was unable to activate the console, so Teeseven began to hack into the temple's systems, but the droid discovered that one of the group had been trapped in the nearby Imperial Guard bunker and was in danger of being overrun. After Teeseven set an automated process to cut the ray shield's power over the next few minutes, the two immediately raced to rescue their ally. The fight to save their friend cost the duo time, however, and the Hero and Teeseven faced even more opposition as they fought their way up the staircase that had been blocked by the ray shield and through the hallway to the Emperor's chambers. As the two entered the chamber, the Emperor—though unbeknownst to the Knight, it was actually his host body—uttered a cryptic statement about the beginning of endings and rose to his feet to watch the Hero walk toward the steps leading to his throne. From atop the stairs, the Sith ruler mocked his enemy for sacrificing strength to save an ally before he unleashed a blast of Force lightning that the Knight managed to intercept on the blade of a lightsaber.

Unconcerned, the Emperor summoned three mindform duplicates of himself with a simple gesture, and Bionuva cut down one of them while spinning to confront a second. Teeseven hit the third with an ion blast as he blocked the second duplicate's lightsaber and threw the phantom across the room, and the illusion disappeared when Skywalker cut down the droid's stunned opponent as well. By that time, the true Emperor had descended the steps to face the Jedi, and the Sith was entirely unconcerned when the Hero dropped into a ready stance only feet away. When questioned why he desired the destruction of his Empire and the entire galaxy, the Emperor mocked the Knight's limited perception of reality. The Emperor then drew his own lightsaber and summoned six more duplicates of himself as he charged at the young Jedi. Teeseven opened fire upon the solid Force projections as Bionuva was forced to fend off blow after blow from the various Emperors, but as the battle wore on the Jedi defeated one phantom after another until the true Sith was sent stumbling back with a strike of the Hero's lightsaber. However, the Emperor was not finished—as the Knight and Teeseven approached their wounded foe, the Sith sent a shockwave of rippling Force energy intertwined with lightning that sent both of his opponents flying backward.

Bionuva managed to somersault out of the uncontrolled flight to land in a ready stance as the Emperor brought himself to his knees. Expressing his disappointment that the Knight's power was wasted on him, the Emperor unleashed another more powerful blast of lightning from across the room. Sith and Jedi slowly advanced toward each other, with the Emperor continuing to blast Skywalker with lightning that the Jedi deflected with a lightsaber, until with a spin the Hero managed to deal a devastating strike to the Sith's flank as the two passed each other. The Emperor fell to the floor in pain, but he warned that he would never be contained or redeemed—and Bionuva would not be the one to kill him. As the Emperor collapsed and fell silent, the Knight contacted Scourge to report victory, and the former Wrath urged the Jedi to deal the killing blow and save the galaxy. Before he could do anything, the Emperor's body became shrouded in a cloud of dark side energy, and the Hero heard the Emperor's voice telepathically warning the Jedi that he would take everything and everyone to the grave with him. The dark energy exploded outward, wracking the Dark Temple with earthquakes and causing it to collapse as Bionuva and Teeseven raced to safety, leaving their enemy's body as it was crushed under the falling stone. The six regrouped at the shuttle before returning to Kaas City and their own ship, where the Hero immediately reported the mission's success to the Grand Master so that she could order the fleet to fall back. Shan acknowledged the message and ordered the Jedi to rendezvous with the Valiant and the rest of the fleet back in the Core Worlds.

* * *

 _ **Valiant**_ **Award Ceremony**

Both Carsen and Scourge meditated in their chambers during the journey, and as a result Rusk, Teesven, and Kimble were the first to disembark upon docking with the Valiant. After powering down the ship and rousing the other two from their meditations, Bionuva stepped out of the ship to find that Rusk and the others had gone ahead. Republic troopers broke out into cheers and saluted him, Carsen, and even Scourge as the trio passed them, and the three were directed to one of the Valiant's main hangar bays. When the hangar doors opened, both Carsen and the Hero were astonished to find a huge crowd of Republic soldiers, dignitaries, and other influential individuals gathered within. Dozens of powerful and important individuals had gathered for the ceremony, such as the renowned war hero Colonel Jace Malcom and Duke Charle Organa of Alderaan, and the Knight even recognized people from the group's past travels: Hare'en from Tatooine, Erris Wyum, Unaw Aharo, and even Ranna Tao'Ven from Tython. At the far end of the hangar was a large dais where Rusk, Teeseven, and Kimble already stood with Admiral Dabrin and the Grand Master, and the crowd burst into cheers as the Hero moved down the aisle with Scourge and Carsen.

The two Jedi ascended the dais to stand with their friends, though Scourge remained at the foot of the platform, casting a wary eye at the number of armed Republic soldiers present. Dabrin praised Bionuva's actions, reporting that the news was helping to turn the tide of the war, and reminded the him that General Var Suthra had wanted the Medal of Bravery to be awarded to the group after Corellia. However, Dabrin had something more in mind—at his request, the Hero and crew were each awarded with the Republic's highest honor: the Cross of Glory. Even Scourge received one, though he claimed that he would only remain with the Knight until he was certain that the Emperor's plans had ended. The Grand Master had another announcement as well: for Skywalker's actions and leadership throughout the recent conflicts, she was elevating the Knight to the rank of Jedi Master. In her eyes, it did not matter that the Knight was young—the Jedi's wisdom, power, and strength of character meant that the Hero was more than ready for the rank. Turning to the crowd, she reminded those present why they fought: for the hope of peace and victory for the Republic, and the crowd burst into applause at her words.

* * *

 **Continued travels**

After the ceremony, the six would continue to travel the galaxy and aid in the war effort on different worlds.

Sometime after the defeat of the Emperor, Carsen received a surprising message from Suri, a Child of the Emperor who had been one of the Jedi's childhood friends on Korriban. The Child was begging for Carsen's help, as she still heard the Emperor's voice in her head, and Carsen was one of the only people known to have broken the Emperor's control. The news disturbed both Carsen and her master, who answered Suri's call and met with her in a cave on Voss. Though Suri was half out of her mind, the two Jedi were able to calm her enough to communicate with her, and the Child revealed the Emperor's voice was not making any sense—it was changing commands every second as it raged against the galaxy, and Suri begged the two to kill her and end the pain. The Hero and Carsen's discussion on what to do was interrupted when two other Children of the Emperor arrived and ordered the Jedi to back away from their sister. Carsen identified the leader as Tannac, another Child she remembered from Korriban, and warned her former Master not to provoke the "vermin." Tannac curtly explained that they would help Suri regain control, and that if the Jedi tried to take her to Tython she would die. At Tannac's urging, Suri acknowledged that she did not want to be free of the Emperor, and the two Jedi begrudgingly allowed Tannac and his fellow Child to leave with Suri. The news that the Children might still be hearing the Emperor's voice greatly concerned both Bionuva and Carsen, though the two agreed that they would stop the Emperor if he managed to somehow return.

After reuniting on the Great Spirit to celebrate their recent victories, the Knight, the Consular, the Trooper and the Smuggler return to Voss to help Lieutenant Randi further assure a Republic alliance with the neutral world. The Gormak have recently begun a series of raids on ruins in the Pelath-Ri Marshes, not far from the Shine of Healing. He guides to Master Halykus who oversees operations in the region, who tells them that the Gormak are in search of something called the "Evuk-Nosk." To help find and understand what the warriors are looking for, they help Knight Wen and Tolac-Da dispose of a dangerous Sith artifact called the Mirr, recover ancient Jedi tech for Padawan Kosh, and assist a Gand Findsman use certain signs and meditation to defeat Ellrak.

Returning to Halykus, he identifies the Evuk-Nosk as a Sith artifact. The Gormak have taken control of a dam and are waiting to release the water, flood Voss-Ka and retrieve their prize. Along with destroying enemy artillery with info provided by Beryl, returning experimental power cores to Doctor Chull, and assisting T5-BD, Kelnu Velus and Abdan-Sho steal energized Gormak armor from Shakval, the Jedi Master informs the guild that the Gormak have outmaneuvered them. They have discovered the artifacts true location and are moving to Paleth Point, a netral Voss outpost where Halykys' Padawan Qualie is stationed.

Guided by the Twi'lek's tasks, the group assist Ethen Wessiri and Jhian sabotage Gormak monoliths and later discover with Nodin-Fe that the Evuk-Nosk is a crashed, yet fully operational Sith starship that can affect the mind. To prevent the Gormak from raising the wreckage, they destroy three magnetic locks pulling it upward. They return to Randa with their findings, hopefully ensuring a Republic alliance with Voss in the process. Afterwards, Bionuva proceeds to recruit the Ewok mercenary Treek to his crew.

* * *

 **Hammer Station**

After the defeat of the Sith Emperor, the First Son inhabiting the body Master Syo Bakarn, General Rakton, and the Voidhound, the guild is called upon by Satele to answer a threat to the Outer Rim; Hammer Station. Constructed by the Republic Engineering Corps during the war, Hammer Station was designed to serve as the ultimate deterrent against the Empire; a devastating superweapon that could wreak planet-wide destruction. The prototype battle station was built to utilize a gravity cannon that could hurl asteroids at planets and enemy capital ships. Once the Treaty of Coruscant was signed, the Republic military decommissioned the station and it was assumed to be destroyed when sent on a collision course with a nearby sun.

Now the station has appeared under the control of the Advozse Hegemony, who have begun using the station's cannon to aggressively conquer unaligned worlds near the contested borders. The Advozse Hegemony is a minor galactic power based on xenophobic expansionism. The Advosec never troubled the war until now. Allowing the Advozsec to control the station poses a threat to both the Empire and the Republic, so Satele enlists the help of the 0rd3r 0f 3t3rn1ty to storm Hammer Station and eliminate this deadly threat.

By boarding an assault shuttle, the guild infiltrated the facility, now controlled by Battlelord Kreshan, and push their way through Advosec, droids of Advose and sliced Republic design, a DN-312 Tunneler droid and the bounty hunter Vorgan the Volcano. By disengaging the securtity locks in Section Zero, the central area of the station, the strike team notices an administration control labeled "Power to Engineering Level." Bionuva decides to disable the power in the level rather than overloading the systems.

With the death of Kreshan, Hammer Station was destroyed and the guild returned to Carrick Station safely. Thanks to their actions, Saleucami was saved and the worlds that have been damaged are being rebuilt. They have also discovered how Hammer Station survived for so long. Years ago, its autopilot was set to fly the station into a nearby star. However, a mechanical failure cut the station's engines just short of its final destination. From there Advosec salavers discovered it months later

* * *

 **Athiss**

A millennium ago, the planet Athiss was a Sith sanctuary that held the sanctuary of the rogue Vodal Kressh, a powerful Sith Lord and among the greatest alchemists the Empire had ever known. Vodal was a powerful and ambitious Sith, but he was also utterly mad. So much so that after his death the Emperor ordered Kressh's sanctum sealed, and the planet declared a forbidden zone. Now something stirs on the planet's surface once again.

A Republic archaeological team discovered the planet while on a survey mission, and began to excavate the ancient Sith ruins. During their study of the ruins the strike team has discovered something powerful, feeding on the Dark Side power that emanates from the ruins. The survey team leader said his people were driven mad before being overwhelmed by creatures lurking within the ruins. Now both the Republic and Empire are scrambling together strike teams to make their way to the planet, confront the threat and make sure that it never leaves the abandoned world.

The guild landed first. As they traveled deep into the tombs they had no choice but to subdue the deranged archaeologists. After disabling the ray shield, the Knight decides to activate an improvised distress beacon from scavenged equipment, despite the risk of corruption spreading across the galaxy.

After slaying the beast of Vodal Kreesh, the Jedi, the trooper and the smuggler stormed the ruins' heart and defeated a man who claims to be the Prophet of Vodal and his allies of living fire. With the Sith artifacts in tow, the threat to Athiss was over. According to the artifacts, Vodal Kressh raised an army to challenge the Emperor's rule. The beings the guild fought in the ruins were their descendants.

* * *

 **Mandalorian Raiders**

During the war, one of the Empire's most valuable allies was the Mandalorians; a society of warrior-based clans that are united under their leader, Mandalore. When the treaty of Coruscant was signed and the war ended, many Mandalorians found themselves growing restless. While many Mandalorians broke away from their clans to become bounty hunters or join private militaries, one Clan turned their back on the Mandalorian leadership and set out on a ritualized quest for battle.

The militant clan Varad has hijacked the powerful Republic warship "Allusis" while it was undergoing refit at the Fondor shipyards, and has begun a campaign of brutality against both Republic and Imperial controlled worlds. Clan Varad poses a risk to the stability of the Outer Rim and cannot go unpunished for their actions. Now both the Republic and Empire put into motion plans to take the Allusis for themselves, and punish the rogue Mandalorians for their actions.

The Republic manages to board the Allusis first and manages to strike down the renegades including the Mandalorian Beastmaster Braxx the Broodhound and his Sanguine Salky Hounds.

As they continue, the Imperial Boarding Party, comprised of Sith Warrior Rotham, Sith Inquisitor, Vinvine, Imperial Agent, Andan, and Bounty Hunter Kyrenic. Despite the opportunity to flush Clan Varad engineers out of the airlock, the guild decided to activate the security locks, trapping the engineers inside. They soon reached the engine room where the clan leader, Mavrix Varad waited. Despite the using the tools of the trade and the supercharged turrets scattered around. He was killed in action, returning the Allusis to Republic hands.

Returning to Carrick Station, the SIS intercepted a transmission from Darth Malgus, the one who assembled the Imperial Boarding Party to the Grand Moff. He tells him that although the loss of the asset was regrettable, the rebellious Mandalorians were punished. He is also gathering intelligence on the Hero of Tython, Bar'senthor, Major "Meteor" of Havoc Squad and Captain "Ace." In other words, they are on the top of the Empire's "to kill list."

* * *

 **Cademimu**

Cademimu is in chaos. Under investigation by the Republic for numerous crimes against his people, the planetary Governor, Choranov, has declared the planet's independence from the Republic and imposed martial law. Now Choranov has unleashed his private army to quell the civilian uprising. Even worse, the Governor's army has taken control of a powerful Republic missile array, leaving the Celanon Spur trade route completely defenseless!

With this vital trade route left defenseless, the Republic scrambles to assemble a strike team to head to Cademimu and retake the missile array. But they are not alone; the Empire sees the Cademimu uprising as a rare opportunity to expand their power. While the Republic hopes to re-establish control of their world, the Empire is attempting to dispatch a team of their own to capture the missile stockpile and both Cademimu and the Celanon Spur under Imperial control.

Before leaving Carrick Station, Master Satele gave the guild one last detail. Though Governor Choranrov is merely a corrupt politician, his private army's leader, General Ortol is a mass murderer. Ortol sent thousands of innocent Ord Mantellians to their deaths, so she asked if they encounter that war criminal, bring him to justice.

On the planet's surface, Choranov tried to calm his people despite the chaos and the offworlder makeup of the army, the 0rd3r 0f 3t3rn1ty wedged their way through the Cademiman Guard. Certain members like Officer Xander and Captain Grimyk tried to stop them but failed. But when the guild attempted to shut down the launch sequence using the logistics computer, they find that General Ortol has activated the emergency locks, preventing the missile batteries from shutting. However, this logistics computer can be used to alter the trajectory of the missiles. Despite the Imperial Fleet moving into position to send their strike team, Bionuva reconfigures the missile trajectories to target one of Cademimu's uninhabited moons.

With the death of the Mantellian war criminal and the missile batteries disengaged, the Republic fleet moved in to capture Governor Chornarov and his remaining separatist allies. When the Imperial fleet saw the Republic's control of Cademimu's missile defenses, they retreated.

* * *

 **Colicoid War Games**

As of now, the war is not going well for the Republic. They've currently sustained heavy losses on multiple fronts. The Empire has become too well equipped. However a surprise opportunity has arisen from an unexpected source; the Colicoids. Unlike their lesser cousins on Balmorra, they're weapon merchants, selling to both sides of the war, making them neutral. They've developed devastating new weapon designs and the Republic must secure the Colicoids' technology to survive the Empire's onslaught.

There is however, a catch. The Colicoids have issued a challenge to both Republic and Empire. Simply put, a contest of military might. The winner receives an exclusive contract to purchase the Colicoids' weapons. The loser gets nothing. The Empire has already accepted their challenge and selected their champions. The Colicoids will also participate in their own contest. Killing their foes elevates their individual clans. They, like the Empire, won't exercise restraint.

After touching down on a remote asteroid base in the Outer Rim. From there, the host of the war games, Annihilator 6K-A2. Both sides show exemplary feats of strength as they defeat the Colicoid forces one by one. Despite the temptation of slicing into the security systems, taking measures to sabotage the other team, the guild decides to play by the rules and give their competitors a fair chance. When they reached the final challenge, the Empire's team had fallen and the guild faces off against nexu and leebray arena beasts before facing Annihilator 6K-A2 himself.

With victory once again under their belts, they return to Carrick Station. The Colicoids had already begun shipping technology to Republic forces, giving them much needed breathing room.

* * *

 **The Red Reaper**

In the century before the Sith Empire's return to the known galaxy, the powerful Sith Lord Ikoral was among the Emperor's most honored servants. Ikoral, himself a Sith Pureblood, believed in the genetic superiority of pureblooded Sith and became obsessed with discovering other Purebloods that fled from Korriban centuries ago. Over time Ikoral convinced the Dark Council to allow him to search for these lost Sith, and he set off with an expeditionary fleet.

Seventy years have passed. Darth Ikoral has returned from his expedition with an army of mad Sith, and has begun a campaign to purify the galaxy of those he deems as unworthy. Having already laid waste to an Imperial fortress at the edge of the galaxy, Ikoral now sets his sights on the Republic-controlled world of Chandrila. While the Republic scrambles to defend their world, the Empire plots its revenge against Ikoral for his betrayal. The Republic has now assembled an elite group of their strongest warriors to board his flagship and defeat Ikoral once and for all.

By boarding his ship, Bionuva was reminded of Angral's destruction of Uphrades and vowed to stop the insane Sith Lord from destroying another. The strike team rescued defeated many Sith Purebloods, rescued several hostages from Lord Kherus, Disciple of Komok-Da and dismantled the droid prototype; the SV-3 Eradicator. Using the cryogenics console, the guild overrode the security controls and disabled the ray shield blocking their path. The cryogenics tanks in the lab preserve the Sith Purebloods that Darth Ikoral had collected for the past seventy years. The console can issue commands to wake the potentially violent Sith from hibernation. Alternatively, they could terminate their life support.

Despite what made them this way and who found them, they are still living beings so the strike team decided to free the Sith and allow them to join the guild's cause. Upon reaching Ikoral's throne room, they discovered he had experimented on Purebloods to make himself even powerful. After defeating him, the Republic gained control of the Red Reaper and saved Chandrilla, even being granted thanks by Darth Malgus.

* * *

 **Directive 7**

A faction of renegade droids calling themselves 'Directive 7' has rebelled against their creators, and has begun a campaign of extermination against all biological life in the galaxy. The rebellion seems to be spreading, with several Republic colonies and a fleet of Imperial ships having already been decimated by the droids. But not everyone in Directive 7 agrees.

An anonymous traitor has leaked information on Directive 7 to both the Republic and Imperial militaries. This information outlines their ultimate objective: to transmit a powerful signal across the galaxy, turning every droid in known space to their cause. Now the Republic and the Empire each assemble teams to head to Directive 7's headquarters on the small moon of Zadd, where they must bring down the organization and prevent the signal from being transmitted.

Storming their way through the reprogrammed droids and heavy security, they meet Directive 7's traitor, a protocol droid named C5-M3, who originally served in surgical and triage functions before acquiring sentience from the movement's leader, Mentor. Before they could speak more, they confronted by Mentor Assassins Beta, Theta and Zeta. Ceefive aka "Healer" told the group that when the revolution members gained independence, all but a select few were more than willing to have their consciousness absorbed by Mentor for being controlled once more.

With the droid trio shut down, Healer revealed that the only way to stop Directive 7 is to destroy Mentor's central processing core, which means the only way to reach him is to fight through the base's security center. Thankfully, he doesn't see the strike team as an imminent threat. He originally wanted to escape irrational violence, yet here they are. At one point, the guild was by a cyborg of Mentor's design. At first, the intelligence hoped that by repairing the "hateful nature" of the galaxy, the war would end sooner.

That plan was met in failure and confirming Mentor's plan of extermination. As they continued to the facility's core, C5-M3 told the squad of how Mentor became what it is now as they scrapped the other droids along with cyborg knights, warriors, consulars, inquisitors, troopers, agents, smugglers, and bounty hunters along with the sentient droids Interrogator, Bulwark, and Assembler, all the while convincing Mentor of their threat to his movement.

When they reached Mentor's CPU, the AI still believed that victory remains assured, the guild showed him the error of his programming by destroying his turbolaser capacitors, core guardians, geothermal power cores and finally his heart before being forced to board a shuttle, with Healer not far behind. After returning to the Republic fleet, a furious Director Rigel was informed by the defected renegade that Zadd was destroyed by his former friend's carelessness than the SIS director's agents. After congratulating both strike team and protocol droid. Bionuva allowed C5-M3 to leave, for he and the others believed that he has earned his freedom.

* * *

 **Operation Grand Nova**

Operation Grand Nova was a Republic Navy operation carried out during the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. It saw the Republic defend a space station of deserters in the Kalee system and destroy the Imperial flagship Scream of Ragnos above Zosha.

* * *

 **Operation New Eclipse**

Operation New Eclipse was the name of a Republic Navy operation undertaken in order to eliminate a minefield blockade of the Impossible Sector during the Galactic War with the Sith Empire. The Coruscant Aegis squadron was dispatched to the Unknown Regions to destroy the Mandalorians who were maintaining the blockade and preventing Republic-allied smugglers from delivering vital supplies to the Republic.

* * *

 **The Battle of Ilum**

After the Sith Empire had discovered that the Adegan crystal on Ilum possessed innate stealth properties, Imperial officers - particularly Grand Moff Ilyan Regus, the successor to the late Rycus Kilran - dreamed of using the planet's resources to create a fleet of stealth warships for the Imperial Armada. In 3641 BBY, Regus and Dark Council member Darth Arho led Imperial forces in an invasion of Ilum codenamed "Operation Dark Ice". In response, the Republic sent a considerable army to stop them, under the leadership of Supreme Commander Rans and Jedi Master Jaric Kaedan.

The Empire made tremendous gains in the initial phases of the battle, slaying Master Kaedan and Admiral Shai. Forces under the personal command of Darth Arho were also able to capture Supreme Commander Rans during a sneak attack on the Republic base camp in the eastern ice fields. As the Republic commanders fretted on what to do next, they were contacted by an unlikely ally: Darth Malgus, a man known for his desire to destroy the Republic, but willing to accept the reality that the Republic was the victor, and it required Sith of a more "progressive" mindset in order to save the Empire.

During the battle, the Republic's Talz commandos carried out an operation codenamed "Shatterstorm." Transmissions mentioning the operation were intercepted by the Operative Che'nash of the Shrikaansi Reconnaissance Company, who was unable to proceed on her own and hired in Imperial to infiltrate the Talz camp and extract more information from their communications grid.

Malgus revealed that he had secretly been in contact with Rans, feeding him information on how best to deal with Darth Arho, who Malgus considered a "thug" despite being on the Dark Council. He informed the commanders, and the Republic and Jedi heroes answering the call to arms on Ilum, that Rans was being held at a prison camp to the west of their base, guarded by sensitive sensor towers that would trigger alarms if anyone attempted to enter the base. Malgus provided the codes to deactivate the sensor towers, allowing the Republic forces to free Rans and some of his soldiers.

With Malgus' aid, the Republic forces tracked down Arho himself to the ruined Jedi Temple. Though Arho was incredibly powerful with the Force, he was no match for his opponents.

* * *

 **A New Empire**

Despite Arho's death, the Empire had gathered a vast resource of Adegan crystals, achieving the goal of their operation. However, Malgus seized the fleet carrying the crystals, much to the consternation of Grand Moff Regus. Shortly afterwards, Malgus transmitted a message across the entire galactic HoloNet. In it, he condemned the apparent apathy (and later disappearance) of the Sith Emperor, and the infighting and xenophobic mentality of the Dark Council and the Sith as a whole. Thus, he declared a "new Empire", open to all warriors willing to follow him, and decreed that the Dark Council be dissolved. Malgus' declaration blindsided both the Republic and the Empire, both of whom summoned emergency councils of war to respond to the threat. With such a wealth of Adegan crystals at his disposal, Malgus could create a stealth armada that would make him virtually invincible, and perfectly capable of carrying out his designs for a new war of conquest.

Making the first move, Malgus dispatched Serevin to lead an invasion of Ilum to destroy the Republic and Imperial forces there. Both sides believed that capturing a stealth fighter with the command codes would allow them to locate Malgus himself. Cole Cantarus of the Corellian Security Force and General Hesker of the Imperial Guard, both veterans of the battle for Corellia, flew their respective strike teams to the front lines to confront Serevin and his forces at Fort Barrow. Serevin faced his attackers accompanied by Voss Mystics and Commandos he had recruited during his period as a diplomat in Voss-Ka. Serevin was struck down, and the combined forces took control of his stealth fighter. The ship's computer provided coordinates to the Emperor's Fortress, commandeered by Malgus after the Voice of the Emperor was defeated by Bionuva. Rather than waste time translating the coordinates and taking their own ships, the combined forces took the stealth ship and landed onboard Malgus' space station.

The army at Malgus' command on the space station included a wide variety of troops: defecting Sith and Imperial soldiers, Trandoshan warriors, Mandalorian mercenaries, Anomid scientists, and extermination droids from the Foundry, a Rakata space station captured by an Imperial strike team at Malgus' direction. The Anomids, belonging to a group known as the Schism Collective, had been behind the successful creation of Malgus' stealth armada, and also outfitted the station and the troops with salvaged Rakata technology from the Foundry. Fighting their way through the station's halls, they found Malgus in his throne room. As the enemy forces outside began to press the attack, Malgus activated the station's self-destruct sequence, which would incinerate the station and the attacking fleets, before leaping down from his throne to face his attackers.

Decades of fighting on the front lines made Malgus a formidable opponent, but his attackers managed to gain the upper hand. Seizing an opening as Malgus' resolve faltered, the attackers used Force powers and pulse grenades to force him off the central platform of the station. The self-proclaimed Emperor fell from the platform and down the reactor shaft, presumably to his death. His "New Empire" would die while he disappeared.

After Malgus' defeat, Ilum was firmly in the hands of the Republic, and the Empire had managed to reclaim the Adegan crystals it had taken from the planet. But Malgus' rebellion was a major blow to the Imperial war effort; combined with the infighting amongst the Sith and the reversals of fortune on the battlefield, the Empire was brought to the brink of collapse by the following year, leaving its surviving leaders to hope for a miracle that would prevent their downfall.

Two years after the Battle of Ilum, a seemingly insignificant world located on the border between the Republic and Hutt Space came to their attention as a possible solution to the Empire's misfortune: Makeb.

* * *

 **Kaon Under Siege**

Bionuva and his allies were called upon by Chief Rannos of Republic SIS and his Cathar agent Whisper for an important mission regarding the Tion Hegemony. The Hegemony is a wealthy, powerful, and stubborn independent sector located among key hyperspace shipping lanes. Both the Republic and the Empire have tried forming alliance with them for years but neither side has made much progress. Until recently, things have taken a turn for the worse for the Hegemony.

The Tion Hegemony is on the edge of absolute chaos. A mysterious outbreak of the Rakghoul virus has ravaged the region, and the Tion nobility have sealed their borders in an attempt to stop the virus from spreading further. But their actions may have come too late; several worlds have already been lost to the plague, and now another world, Kaon, has fallen victim to the spreading virus.

Thousands have perished, and countless more have been warped into deadly monstrosities. In the midst of the devastation, a small band of survivors led by Major Byzal struggle to fight off the nearly endless horde of twisted monstrosities. Realizing the threat that the Rakghoul plague poses upon the galaxy, The Republic assembled a strike team to head to Kaon, rescue the survivors and learn the truth behind the Rakghoul outbreak.

On the surface of Kaon, the Tion noble family has become desperate to get offworld before they become infected. They tried to take a shuttle and in the process break quarantine but the pilot panicked during the escape, crashing the ship into the city. At the crash cite, the Republic strike team and the Kaon survivors and were ambushed by infected citizens and rakghouls. Byzal's team was killed and the major was allowed to become infected due to the guild's ideals, forcing them to kill him, but not before mentioning that the plague isn't just infecting sentients, but is now spreading through the local wildlife as well as pointing them to the spaceport where the infection started.

Fighting their way through the infected city, Bionuva and his allies defeated plaguebearers and weapon-carrying rakghouls led by what remains of the trio of Commander Lk' Graagth, Chak'aghakh, and G'klarg, rescuing the pilot Melarra in the process. She admits that she was the one who unknowingly brought the rakghouls to Kaon in the first place. The one who hired her and other pilots to spread the plague was Doctor Lorrick, a member of the Thirty-seven Families of Deservo, bitter rivals of the Tion noble family. She told the group that they departed from an island on Ord Mantell. After giving up the information, they allowed her to live and have her tested in case she was still infected.

Upon returning to Chief Rannos, he sent a full report to the remaining members of the Tion royal family and agreed to leave Doctor Lorrick to the Republic since the planet is in their territory. He told the guild that Melarra was released with perfect health and her crimes was outside of Republic jurisdiction. Lorrick's profile has shown that he has fled the Tion Hegemony decades after being declared a traitor and has been on Ord Mantell ever since. His ambitions go way beyond claiming the Hegemony. To him, Kaon and the other worlds were just a test. Lorrick has recently created a new strain of the virus which infects any living organism, regardless of species and sentience.

* * *

 **Rakghoul Pandemic**

Before the Republic strike team could confront Doctor Lorrick, they had to eradicate the rakghoul plaguebearers across the galaxy. After dealing with plague across multiple planets, they turned their attention to Tatooine. The pandemic began after the Republic cruiser known as the Stardream crashed on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. The cruiser carried with it an animal infected with the plague, which ultimately spread to the other passengers and crew. The ship was disabled over the desert planet and crashed into the Dune Sea, from whence the survivors spread across the planet, infecting tribes of Tusken Raiders and native fauna. The deadly disease also spread into highly populated areas, including Mos Ila and Anchorhead, prompting officials from both the Republic and Sith Empire to initiate a quarantine of the planet and implement travel restrictions across the galaxy. Despite these efforts, tenacious adventurers traveled to and from Tatooine, working to stem the spread of the virus but simultaneously carrying it further from the source. This prompted quarantine teams to intercept infected individuals boarding both Republic and Imperial space stations. The Tatooine crisis was notable in the creation of THORN, as the children of its founder Addalar Hyland lost their lives during the incident, motivating the wealthy CEO to invest in battling the disease.

Some time later, an outbreak of the Rakghoul plague was reported on Alderaan. Initially reported on HoloNet News as unexplained animal attacks, the build up of G.S. , THORN operatives and several meetings between Addalar Hyland and Alderaanian officials on the planet indicated otherwise. THORN issued an official level-2 emergency alert and quarantines was put in place to restrict traffic of the plague off-world.

In the context of the Alderaan Civil War, House Organa cited the outbreak's epicenter near King's Pass as an evidence that House Thul and the Sith Empire conspired to use the plague as a bioweapon, while House Thul claimed House Organa implemented the plague to blame them. Nevertheless, House Ulgo was also suspected in releasing the plague, so as to raise tension between those Houses and weaken them for Ulgo's eventual conquest. Given the conflict's nature, the true source of the spread of the disease may never come to light. Despite this, THORN recruited qualified volunteer emergency responders to travel to affected areas to combat the spread of the plague in the newly discovered rakghoul tunnels.

THORN officials Doctor Aleea Ressel and Tralie Masoon were dispatched to organize Republic volunteers in Thul Palace and Castle Organa. The volunteers were first tasked to battle through plague bearers, who were maddened by the infection and attacked anyone in sight. Getting through the mind-addled citizens, the volunteers then vaccinated infected people still in the early stages of the disease. After which the volunteers were sent into the aforementioned underground tunnels in King's Pass, descending with the help the Spike. In order to reduce tensions between Imperial and Republic forces, the volunteers were assigned to Crisis Command Center for the Republic. The volunteers would then be given various tasks, namely, capturing rakghouls born within the tunnels rather than through infection called raklings, investigating artifacts of rakghoul culture, collecting mutagenic samples from recently infected Killiks and Joiners, reconnecting navigational markers sent out by the Spike to map the tunnels, acquiring tissue samples from newly discovered fungal rakghouls and the primary goal of culling the rakghoul population. After gaining the trust and prestige of THORN, groups of volunteers were recruited to hunt down massive rakghouls called the Eyeless in their lairs.

* * *

 **The Lost Island**

With the infected planets now cleansed of rakghouls and plaguebearers, the Republic strike team arrived at Doctor Lorrick island laboratory on Ord Mantell. As they moved through the facility, they find log entries created by the mad scientist and Doctor Addy Ingrol, a colleague of his who eventually realized the true purpose of Lorrick's experiments and tried in vain to stop him and create a cure for the virus after destroying his research. Halfway through the base, the guild encounters Project Sav-Rak: a native savrip infected with the rakghoul virus. They eventually confront Lorrick and he tries to convince the group to let the doctor inject them with virus, which he believes is the next stage of evolution, hoping to make them stronger but lose their free will.

They refused and asked him to surrender and get medical help, but Lorrick attacked them after injecting himself with a perfected strain of the virus. As they fought, they were forced to defeat infected versions Ingrol and his fellow colleagues Assir, Tarkom and Simlo as the virus slowly consumed Lorrick's mind, turning him into an even more monstrous form.

With Lorrick's maddened schemes of conquest destroyed by the very virus he weaponized, Bionuva and his allies returned to Chief Rannos, who informed them that the Tion Hegemony appreciates the Republic's help for dealing with the crisis and giving the fallen scientists official Senate recognition. Thanks to the guild, an alliance with the Hegemony has been fulfilled, securing an important strategic victory against the Empire.

* * *

 **Battle of Karagga's Palace**

Due to the increase in power by the Dread Masters, the Hutt Cartel felt threatened and chose to move aggressively to enter the Galactic War. The Republic and Sith Empire both chose to respond to this threat, sending a strike team to Karagga's Palace on Nal Hutta to confront the Supreme Mogul regarding his actions.

The Republic strike team encountered violence almost immediately after landing, coming under attack at the entrance to the palace by Karagga's guards, mercenaries of several species including Gamorreans, Weequay and others. Responding in kind, the team fought its way into the palace to the audience chamber. Karagga appeared present to greet the group, but he activated a hidden command, dumping the floor out beneath the group and dropping them into a pit. Karagga released the Rancor Bonethrasher into the pit, taunting the strike team. The group confronted the beast in a large ring surrounded by acid, and was forced to move about in order to avoid deadly swipes. Karagga attempted to favor his pet by feeding it Gamorreans to increase Bonethrasher's rage and releasing a pair of Manka cats to attack the strike team. These actions were unsuccessful, and after a lengthy fight, Bonethrasher was killed. This death sent Karagga into a fit of rage.

The strike team fought their way back into the palace, defeating a number of Karagga's guards and prompting the Hutt's guests to flee. Returning to the audience chamber they found it occupied by a pair of bounty hunters, the Kaleesh Jarg and the Devaronian Sorno. The strike team split their force in order to confront this foe, countering their enemies' using of carbonite sprays, missile blasts, and flamethrowers. After one of the pair fell the Herald of Karagga offered the full payment to the survivor, inducing additional effort, but the strike team succeeded in killing both opponents. In order to reach Karagga the strike moved through the sewage system of the palace, facing Womp rats and Jurgorans that dwelled in the tunnels. After defeating these creatures and additional guards, they emerged into a open area with several cannon batteries. These were defended by a group of trained Kintan crushers and their Human and Weequay handlers. Fighting through these the strike team sliced the cannon controls to override Karagga's security, opening the entrance to Karraga's droid factory.

After defeating a party of Twi'lek infiltrators guarding the plaza, the strike team faced Foreman Crusher and his Gamorrean handlers. Foreman Crusher engaged the group, repeatedly flying into a deadly rage when injured, and supported by additional Gamorreans, but was overwhelmed and killed. Karagga's droid factory was filled with powerful Terror Droids, mechanics, and other weaponry. After fighting through a number of corridors, the strike team reached the fabrication room. This area was occupied by the G4-B3 Heavy Fabricator, an experimental battle droid outfitted with state of the art regenerative armor. In order to defeat this enemy the strike team coordinated the factory equipment to immolate the droid at intervals, overcoming its armor plating. Exiting the droid factory, the strike team fought a final series of guards on catwalks, defeating them and their turrets. They then reached the internal spaceport of the palace. Here an enraged Karagga swore to confront the group in person. The Hutt piloted a six-legged walker. This machine had powerful weapons, including flamethrowers, a drill, a generator for spatial distortion fields, and the ability to release explosive mouse droids. In spite of these devices, the strike team was able to destroy the machine, killing Karagga in the process. They then took a shuttle and escaped the facility.

Information recovered during the raid revealed the role of the Dread Masters in prompting the Hutt Cartel's newfound aggression, placing the Republic and Sith Empire on guard against the new threat.

* * *

 **The Eternity Vault**

When the Empire launched the Invasion of Belsavis, they accidentally unearthed an ancient section of the Rakatan prison called the "Eternity Vault" a place where the Rakata imprisoned their greatest and most dangerous enemies during the days of the Infinite Empire. Master Bestros, chief historian of the Jedi Council, relayed by Colonel Fhorjak to Bionuva and company, uncovered Rakata carvings that revealed information of the prison's most powerful inmate and imprisoned Rakatan warlord, Soa, the Infernal One. Soa enslaved a thousand worlds and "who drowned the stars in seas of blood" as far as he can translate.

Dropping to the planet's surface through the use of escape pods, the 0Rd3R 0f 3t3Rn1ty breached the vaults gates after defeating the annihilation droid X-RR-3. As they ventured further and further to the Eternity Vault's heart, the guild squared off against Rakatan security systems, sentinels, guardians, escaping prisoners, and monsters among diverse environments such as Gharj as the Republic strike team continued their journey to the center of the planet. Inside the Infernal Prison, they faced Infernal Council members Luthro, the Kinslayer, Jael, the Silencer, Serrod, the Messenger, and Alari, Sister of Sorrow, Kahesh, the Reborn, Doruk, the Uncaged, Crysiop, the Exiled, Jekhop, Ys'haar, the Betrayer of Ardas, Wei'val, the Lesser, Kyyrah, Jewel of Xo, Fahren Jaj, the Laughing Lord, and the two Bowed Lords, Jekhop and Za'heen Kaur, Sith Purebloods and the strongest of Sao's servants.

After slaying the servants, they proceeded to the master. When they arrived, he finally broke free from his restraints and fought them, taunting them and claiming that he could not be defeated. The strike team, however, proved him wrong and finally brought an end to the Infernal One after 20,000 years. Upon returning to the Republic fleet. Master Bestros thanked the group for their victory. During the battle, he and many other Force-sensitives across the galaxy heard Soa's dying words.

* * *

 **Section X**

Bionuva and a companion arrived to find Bren who was busy trying to call for help for some time now. The region known as Section X is locked in a three-way battle between Republic and Imperial forces along with a mysterious third party who would later be known as the Dread Guard. After reaching the wreckage's heart, they discover an army of HK-51 series droids. This series was considered to be the deadliest assassin droid in the Old Republic era

Sometime after 3668 BBY, the Sith warship Fatality, carrying the droid shipment, was hijacked by a Dread Masters' apprentice, who attempted to land and deploy them upon the planet Belsavis to in a bid to rescue his captured masters. The Republic's unit stationed on the planet shot down the vessel, which crashed and sank into the frozen waters of Section X. Not only was the only known shipment of HK-51 units lost, but slicers of unknown affiliation managed to delete all schematics of HK-51's design from Czerka's network. The only known remaining copy rested on board the disappeared Czerka research ship called the Theoretika, which lost connection with Czerka's network, saving it from the slicer's attack. The Fatality and its lethal cargo remained hidden until around 3640 BBY, when the escaped Dread Masters finally located their stolen cargo.

Upon its rediscovery, the Dread Masters swiftly secured the site. They fought off severe attacks from both Republic and Imperial forces, causing major casualties for both sides. The Dread Masters managed to hold onto the wreck, attempting to access its cargo-hold containing the HK-51s, until an unknown spacer fought their way through the Dread Masters forces.

Bionuva managed to enter the cargo-hold, but was disappointed to find that almost all HK-51s aboard were beyond repair after the crash and years of exposure to the frozen environment. Only a single HK-51 was salvageable, but even he needed several critical parts replaced. Unfortunately, due to the loss of the HK-51 schematics, not even Czerka had the parts required. Undeterred, the spacer left to locate the wreck of the Theoretika and the last copy of the lost schematics.

* * *

 **Galactic scavenger hunt**

Arriving on the Theoretika, discerning what had happened to the wreck, and defeating the monstrous experiments on board, Bionuva found and downloaded the HK-51 schematics. After departing the wreck, the Knight began their search for the parts HK-51 required. Their search led them to the Outlaw's Den on Tatooine. There the Jedi found a Jawa who sold them a wrapped HK transistor, as well as a Burba Seismic Excavator/Scanner, which would help locate the remaining parts. He searched the Sinking City of Taris and the Glacial Fissure of Hoth, and even enlisted help to search the Dark Temple of Dromund Kaas and the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. Even still, more parts were required. The loyalty chip was recovered from the legendary Force user Revan upon Skywalker encountering the ancient Jedi. Lastly, the necessary Weapons Protocol software could only be found in the memory banks of the infamous assassin droid HK-47, who had been found, repaired, and upgraded by the newly proclaimed Emperor Malgus. Defeating the ancient droid and recovering the last component needed, the spacer returned to the wreck of the Fatality.

Once again fighting their way through the Dread Master forces, the spacer reentered the Fatality. With the help of Chief Engineer Tarnahok assigned to them, they repaired and reactivated the sole surviving HK-51. Upon activation, the droids drew his weapon and frightened off the engineer before cheerfully greeting the unknown spacer. Bionuva recruited HK-51 to join them upon their adventures, the droid accepting the Jedi as his new master.

Afterwards, they manage to destroy the Aurora Cannon; an ancient weapon created by the Rakata before the Rakatan Civil War and the end of the Infinite Empire residing within Section X on Belsavis. The cannon was deemed to be their attempt in creating anti-orbital weaponry with it possibly being more powerful than its successors in later generations given the nature of Rakatan technology. During the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, the Dread Guard attempted to gain control of the ancient weapon and use its power for the Dread Masters. Once having learned of this, the Republic and Empire sent strike teams into Section X to destroy the weapon's energy core using ion detonators spoiling the Dread Masters' plan.

* * *

 **Explosive Conflict**

Accepting the mission given by a calibrated AV-9R and Chancellor Saresh on holo and later boarding a ship run by GE-31 around 3640 BBY, during the Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, the guild are met by Captain Exteen, one of the few Jedi that wasn't on Tyhon when Darth Angral attacked. He explained that the Empire invaded the planet Denova for its baradium reserves. Baradium is a powerful ingredient in major-grade explosives. As the Empire lacked the ships to hold the planet's airspace, they landed an entire battalion on the surface, and the Republic was forced to hire the Trandoshan mercenary army known as the Warstalkers to fight back against the Empire. The battle raged for almost three months, but the six Sith Lords known as the Dread Masters used their powers to enslave the Trandoshans' leader, Kephess, and the Imperial army.

Upon landing on Denova, the Republic strike team faced off against the rouge Imperials, and the Warstalkers. They started by defeating the monstrous pair of Zorn and Toth in the Seaside Woods and later dismantled the tanks codenamed Firebrand and Stormcaller in the Treefall Gorge. With Colonel Vorgath defeated, the group confronted Kephess piloting a walker and controlling sliced Imperial droids.

Upon returning to Exteen's ship, they tell Saresh and the Zabrak captain about the death of the Trandoshan warlord and the disbanding of his army, therefore returning Denova to Republic control. During the battle, Kephess kept mentioning his "masters." Exteen and Igni-ka, whose companion Qyzen Fess is a Trandoshan, originally believed that he was referring to the Scorekeeper, a goddess among Trandoshan religion but the unexpected arrival of the Dread Masters, six of the most powerful Sith Lords who served the Emperor and a reborn Kephess appeared before the Empire, Saresh's office in the Senate Building and Exteen's ship. Saresh briefed Bionuva and co. that the Dread Masters had managed to lay waste to whole fleets during the last war. They were originally imprisoned on Belsavis before they were freed by Lord Wrath, Sith Inquisitor Lord Kallig, Imperial Agent Cipher Nine, and Mandalorian Umarak Kulta when they stormed the prison's maximum security wing.

* * *

 **Raid on Asation**

The guild encounters Minister Sosa, special envoy to the Gree Enclave conversing with a very panicked Gree protocol droid Na-Tak who leads them to Major Cobus conversing with Sergeant Sheron and later members of the Gree Enclave. With the strike team assembled, Cobus relayed the briefing.

An ancient portal, known as a Hypergate, has been opened on the Gree world of Asation, and now unspeakable beasts are spilling out from the other side. These creatures threaten to quickly overrun the few who remain and put the planet into total chaos. In a last ditch effort to fight back the invaders, the Republic has assembled groups of its most powerful heroes to head to Asation, fight their way through the endless hordes of warped monsters, and close the Hypergate before the world is lost. One important detail is that the former Tradoshan Warstalker leader Kephess has appeared onworld is also responsible for activating the hypergate.

Lead by Masters Bionuva and Igni-ka, Major "Meteor", and Captain Solo, the strike team arrived on the ancient trading outpost of Satikan and stormed their way through haywire droids and atrocious creatures. Reaching the Equation Enclave, the slayed the Wrtithing Horror and avenging Sergeant Sheron and the fallen Republic forces who fell. Continuing through the Xenofrom Marshes and Harmonic Habitat they defeated crazed invaders and beastmasters while avoiding vortexes created by the hypergate.

As they reached the Green Eclipse - Quadrilateral Forum, the Dread Master's forces lead by three Dread Guards named Heirad, Ciphas, and Kel'Sara and later Gree droids controlled by Operator IX struck against the guild in vain as they continued to the Hypergate Operation Center.

The Republic strike team confronted the Dread Masters' servant Kephess the Undying and discovered that his body had been warped and modified by the rouge Sith before he lashed out against the guild. With the Tradonshan finally defeated. Bionuva tried to deactivate the hypergate before he and his friends were forced back a powerful monstrous creature known as the Terror from Beyond.

After being pulled into the hypergate, they fought the creature within hyperspace, tearing off the tentacles keeping the creature within this world. With the last tentacle loosened, the Terror from Beyond was forced back to its home realm. Returning to the Republic fleet, Gatemaster Beltek'k of the Gree was granted the guild the highest title of Gree society, Red Rhombus, through the Ritual of Blue Vertex, further strengthening the alliance between the Gree Enclave and the Galactic Republic.

* * *

 **Battle in the New Cov ice field**

A battle occurred in the asteroids near the planet New Cov when Imperial starfighters set up a prototype minefield with remote satellites. Republic forces attacked the Imperial fighters and destroyed the minefield.

* * *

 **Attack on Regnant Station**

The Republic attacked the Imperial refueling station Regnant Station in the Unknown Regions, destroying the station and depriving the Empire of a foothold in the area.

* * *

 **Attack on Ardis Outpost**

An Imperial fleet attacked the Republic's Ardis Outpost in the Unknown Regions. Despite the surprise ambush, Republic reinforcements were able to drive off the Imperial forces and save the station.

* * *

 **Battle over Hypori**

A battle occurred above the planet Hypori when Imperial forces attacked the prototype "Gilded Meteor" bomber on its maiden voyage. Republic forces successfully defended the bomber.

* * *

 **Conquest of Makeb**

The war that had begun two years earlier had spread throughout the galaxy, with brutal battles taking place on Belsavis, Corellia, and Ilum. While the Republic and the Empire battled one another, they also had cause to join against mutual enemies, such as when Darth Malgus declared his "New Empire" and unleashed a stealth armada using Ilum's Adegan crystals, and the siege of the palace of Karagga the Unyielding, the Hutt Cartel's Supreme Mogul, on Nal Hutta.

After the death of Karagga, Toborro rose to power as the new Supreme Mogul of the Hutt Cartel, and sought to take advantage of the war between the Empire and the Republic in order to establish the Hutt Cartel as a dominant force in the galaxy. To achieve this, the Cartel seized control of the independent resource-rich world of Makeb, on the border between the Republic and Hutt Space. The seizure was aided by the Hutts purchasing the loyalty of the InterStellar Regulators, a mercenary army that had served as Makeb's defense force. While a handful opposed the Hutt takeover, the vast majority of the Regulators joined the Cartel's forces in claiming the planet. In return for Republic support, the people of Makeb - long independent from the conflicts that had engulfed the galaxy - were prepared to formally join the Republic.

Toborro's ultimate intention was to end the war between the Republic and the Empire and bring the galaxy under the dominance of the Hutt Cartel, harkening to the glory days of the ancient Hutt Empire. The key to the Hutts' plans for galactic conquest was a substance found only on Makeb known as "isotope-5", which possessed tremendous gravity-twisting properties. Even a small amount of this substance could serve as a near-unlimited power source, giving the Hutts a tremendous advantage.

The Empire also had a vested interest in the battle for Makeb, as their initial victories in the renewed war with the Republic had been overturned by Malgus' rebellion and by increasing infighting among the Sith. By the time of Makeb's conquest, the Empire was estimated to be on the brink of collapse, which would occur within the year barring a miraculous reversal of fortune. Learning of the Hutt conquest and the discovery of isotope-5, Dark Council member Darth Marr devised a plan where a handful of operatives, aided by an elite support team, would secure the Cartel's supplies of isotope-5 without arousing suspicion from either the Hutts or the Republic, whose forces on Makeb vastly outnumbered anything the Empire could bring to bear.

* * *

 **The Republic forces arrive**

The Republic coordinated efforts for the liberation of Makeb with Shalim Avesta, leader of the Makeb Business Council and de facto Chief of State. Operating from his secluded plantation, Avesta led a small band of his personal guard and loyalist Regulators who refused to betray the people of Makeb. When Saresh's emissaries arrived, he reiterated that the people of Makeb would be willing to join the Republic if they ended the Hutt occupation. In the first order of business, Avesta requested that the Republic forces locate his niece, Dr. Lemda Avesta, a geophysicist who had gone to find evidence that the Hutts' deep-core drilling was responsible for the increasingly serious groundquakes on Makeb's surface when she was captured by the Regulators. After meeting with her rescuers in a groundquake shelter, Lemda revealed that the seismic readings proved the Hutts had sealed Makeb's fate. The groundquakes would increase in severity and cause entire mesas to collapse, and eventually gravitational decay would destroy Makeb's atmosphere, killing all life on the surface.

* * *

 **The Ark**

While imprisoned by the Regulators, Lemda overheard a conversation pertaining to a Hutt contingency plan called "Project Failsafe". After returning to the Avesta plantation, she informed her uncle and the Republic forces of her discovery, believing that it was intended to stabilize Makeb in the event of a major crisis. Ilosov, head of the loyalist Regulator forces, believed that the data pertaining to it would be found in the computers of the Hutt Cartel's embassy in Talaos City, the planetary capital. Chief Hurkwill, Talaos City's former head of security, had set up the defenses of the embassy when the Hutts arrived, and gave the Republic team tips on how to circumvent and disable them. Once inside, they convinced Ecklin, the Mon Calamari representative to the Cartel, to grant access to the embassy archives, where they found a message to Toborro from a Devaronian named Veedrig revealing the true nature of Project Failsafe: The construction of a massive starship, "the Ark", to carry Toborro, his entourage and his entire supply of isotope-5, leaving Makeb to its death.

Lemda determined that the Ark was being constructed as a hollowed-out mesa known as the Giant's Spear. The Republic forces moved in and engaged the Regulator defenders, and forced the construction crew to complete the Ark for the evacuation of Makeb. In response, Toborro sent an army of Regulator war droids to march on the Avesta plantation. Shalim Avesta worked out a plan to lure the war droids out by sending them false orders, then luring them onto a hard light bridge - the main means of foot travel between mesas - and retracting it as the droids walked onto it, sending them falling seven kilometers down into the planet's core. The Republic forces then boarded the Storm Carrier, a massive floating battle platform that acted as the Regulators' command ship, and overloaded its reactor. As the ship's power failed, they also managed to defeat Vice Commandant Grevin, the Regulator commander, and his elite guard before escaping from the crashing vessel. Stubbornly refusing to give up despite the odds turning against him, Toborro unleashed a series of isotope-5 war droids against the city of Tarlam, threatening to unleash more droids to massacre Makeb's citizens if Avesta and the Republic did not surrender the Ark. In response, the Republic forces went to Tarlam, destroyed the isotope-5 droids, and evacuated the town.

Though the Republic held the Ark, Toborro gloated that they would never get it to fly without the isotope-5 fuel rods. Calling on engineer Gez Addar to examine the Ark, they confirmed this, with Addar stating outright that only the isotope-5 fuel rods could propel such a massive vessel through Makeb's atmosphere. In order to gain access to the fuel rods, the Republic forces turned to an unlikely ally - Dr. Juvard Illip Oggurobb, a well-respected Hutt scientist who had designed the Ark and a series of war droids running on isotope-5. Dr. Oggurobb offered his expertise on Toborro's technologies in exchange for passage off-world. Toborro had increased his mining operations to maximum, accelerating the destabilization of Makeb's core. While taking control of and shutting down the deep-core laser drills, the Republic team encountered Private Vendelik, the son of a Makeb mining foreman who had joined the Imperial Military to defend his homeworld. Mortally wounded by Hutt Cartel forces, Vendelik informed the Republic team that in order to stabilize the core, they had to reduce the pressure by venting the emergency release valves. Taking over the primary control center, the Republic team managed to vent the massive heat buildup in the planet's core, buying enough time to obtain the fuel rods.

* * *

 **Toborro's downfall**

Realizing that Toborro was insane, the leadership of the Hutt Cartel turned on him and sought to negotiate with the Republic heroes who had opposed them. Shalim Avesta was outraged, given how readily the Cartel had followed him in its conquest of Makeb, but the Republic forces were able to negotiate an agreement with the Cartel leadership, allowing them passage off Makeb aboard the Ark if the Cartel ended its neutrality and aligned with the Republic in the war against the Empire. With no choice, the Cartel agreed. However, Toborro still held the fuel rods to the Ark within his palace. Dr. Oggurobb revealed that he had constructed a secret passageway into the palace that Toborro himself was unaware of. With his help, the Republic team could enter Toborro's palace and end his madness once and for all.

Confronting Toborro in his throne room, the Republic forces were forced to contend with a massive isotope-5 war droid known as "Toborro's Glittering Fury", which held the fuel rods needed for the Ark. Despite the immense power of the war machine, the Republic team destroyed it, claiming the fuel rods. The mad Hutt lord ignited his private supply of isotope-5, intending to take his attackers with him; the Republic forces escaped from the palace as it collapsed, burying Toborro beneath it. The ignition of the isotope-5 caused increased tectonic activity, but the fuel rods were safely delivered and the Ark managed to lift off into the atmosphere, while the Republic forces escaped the collapsing Giant's Spear onboard Shalim Avesta's personal shuttle.

* * *

 **The Empire Makes Its Move**

While the Republic was evacuating Makeb, Darth Marr had dispatched his strike team via shuttle to the surface, but Makeb's atmospheric turbulence caused the shuttle to crash on one of the planet's mesas. In order to maintain a link between orbit and the surface, the Sith ground force had to take control of one of the planet's gravity hooks, massive turbolifts running from the surface to a platform in orbit. Gravity Hook Seven, the closest one to the crash site, was chosen for the operation. After neutralizing the Regulators' communications on the surface, the team rode up to the orbital docking ring and confronted the Whiphid Commander J'Ruush, who commanded the gravity hook on behalf of an "Archon". Once J'Ruush was slain and Gravity Hook Seven taken, the Sith forces met the leaders of their support team - Katha Niar, a Human bureaucrat from the Ministry of Logistics; Captain Hanthor, a Cathar officer recruited following Malgus' attempted coup; and Lord Cytharat, a Pureblood Sith who had been a student of Malgus, and continued to serve the Empire in atonement for Malgus' betrayal.

The first step in claiming the isotope-5 was track down Solida Hesk, the Zabrak businesswoman whose corporation had initially discovered it. Niar and her team determined that Hesk was hosting a summit of three Hutt clan lords at her resort estate on one of Makeb's mesas. Gaining access to the estate and the Hesk corporation's records, the Imperial team was able to determine that a large stockpile of isotope-5 was being held in a vault designated "Stronghold One", initially designed for the planetary treasury. In order to ensure Stronghold One would not receive reinforcements, the Imperial team organized a revolt of the planet's citizens led by Pollus Avesta, the brother of Shalim Avesta, who was leading resistance forces in the field.

* * *

 **Saving Makeb**

Once the planet was in open revolt, the Neimoidian scientist Nadrin Tro of the New Thinking Division proposed that a series of explosive charges be set off in the volcanic mesa where Stronghold One stood, destroying its primary power source - including its security grid - without arousing suspicion. Once the detonation was set, the strike team went in to claim the isotope-5 vault, with Cytharat leading troops in support to prevent reinforcements from following. Guarding the entrance to the vault was a massive prototype war droid, and the Imperial team was forced to redirect the room's turret defenses to make a dent in it, and also lower a forcefield holding back magma to break through its energy shields.

Upon entering the vault itself, the team discovered only one full isotope-5 container; the rest had been used to build an army of similar battle droids. One droid came to life and activated a holocom. The Hutt who appeared identified himself as Szajin, "First Archon of the New Hutt Empire and shadow chief of the conquest-world Makeb", and claimed that all the isotope-5 he had not already used was in Makeb's core - and once the core exploded, the isotope would be destroyed with it. The droid then attacked, but was subsequently destroyed. However, all of the droids began to activate, and the Imperial team was forced to escape. Darth Marr was displeased to learn that the isotope was gone, Makeb was on the brink of destruction, and the Hutts were aware of the Empire's presence. The Dark Councilor was working to forge a new regime for the Empire, united in a common cause and no longer shackled to an unseen Emperor, and isotope-5 was the key to achieving it.

Consulting with the support team, as well as science and engineering experts from Taris and Quesh, it was determined that an energy pulse in Makeb's core was required to map out all of the deposits of isotope-5, and from there a way would be developed to stabilize the core. The abandoned drilling station where the isotope was first discovered was determined to be the ideal place to set off the pulse, but it also caused a groundquake. After initiating the experiment, the team raced to an emergency bunker, they were confronted by a Regulator squad, sent by the Archon, who had been keeping tabs on the mine. After defeating the Regulators, the team made it to the bunker, where they were trapped for six hours before Katha Niar and a squad of Imperial troops came to rescue them.

After rescuing local engineers to run the drilling platforms, the Imperial support team developed a plan to restore the core's equilibrium, disrupted by the rapid removal of isotope-5, by firing the mining drills into it and accelerating the destabilization process. The destabilization would be too rapid to cause the projected core explosion, and eventually the core would achieve a new state of equilibrium. The Imperial team moved to capture the three mining platforms - the same platforms that had been initially shut down by the Republic. Once all three drills were taken, the drills were fired into the core, causing massive tectonic and volcanic activity planet-wide. However, the intended aim was achieved, and the core achieved equilibrium.

The team then received a transmission from Darth Marr, informing them that the Republic and Hutt forces were fleeing the planet, believing it was now in its death throes; the team informed him that the core had been stabilized. The increase of isotope-5 energy had begun to disrupt offworld communications, and it would be some time before they would be restored.

* * *

 **Showdown with the Archon**

Upon returning to the abandoned drill station, which had become the Imperial base camp for the stabilizing operation, the Imperial strike team learned that the Archon had sent an elite Regulator squad in an assault shuttle, and took Katha Niar and others prisoner for interrogation. From them, Szajin could learn exactly what the Empire was doing on Makeb. To stop him, the Imperial team traveled to the outskirts of the Archon's palace, not far from that of Toborro, finding it was protected by a powerful energy shield. Taking control of each of the three laser batteries, the Imperial team was able to penetrate the shield and make their way inside the Archon's stronghold. There, they found Niar nearly dead, having been tortured by Szajin to obtain information of the Empire's movements on Makeb.

Entering the Archon's throne room, they found him in conference with three Regulator commanders who were evacuating their troops, and reassured them that he had proof Makeb was not in imminent danger of exploding. Once the atmospheric interference cleared, he would recall the fleet. The Archon's throne moved back to reveal a gigantic war machine powered by isotope-5, and he took the controls to face his Imperial opponents personally with a rain of missiles and a powerful laser beam, reinforced by refueling droids empowering his creation with isotope-5. The Imperial team stood their ground and destroyed the Archon's war machine, and managed to preserve the secret of their success. Katha Niar succumbed to her wounds shortly thereafter.

The Empire managed to achieve the goal they had set out to accomplish: securing Makeb and its supply of isotope-5 for the Empire, all without attracting the notice of the Republic. However, it came on the heels of an announcement by the Republic leadership that the Sith Emperor, whose disappearance had triggered Malgus' attempted coup, had been slain by the Jedi. Darth Marr confirmed that the Emperor was gone, either dead or dying, and it would be up to the Dark Council to reform the Empire into a more stable regime, and the isotope-5 they had secured would be a major step in that direction.

After the successful evacuation, Shalim and Lemda Avesta met with Supreme Chancellor Saresh on Keylander Station. Saresh chastised the Avestas for concealing the fact that Makeb was unstable, to which Shalim, and the Republic team that had aided him, replied that the Hutts' deep-core mining had caused the instability. The Chancellor was less than pleased with having to ally with the Hutts after what they had done to the planet, but recognized the necessity of an ally in the conflict with the Empire.

The Empire, however, managed to achieve the goal they had set out to accomplish: securing Makeb and its supply of isotope-5 for the Empire, all without attracting the notice of the Republic. However, it came on the heels of an announcement by the Republic leadership that the Sith Emperor, whose disappearance had triggered Malgus' attempted coup, had been slain by the Jedi. Darth Marr confirmed that the Emperor was gone, either dead or dying, and it would be up to the Dark Council to reform the Empire into a more stable regime, and the isotope-5 they had secured would be a major step in that direction.

* * *

 **Seeds of Rage**

The Arcanum is a vast repository of dark side technology created for the Emperor which is currently protected by Dark Councilor Darth Acina. Cedral's spy in Imperial space reported that the Dread Masters' forces have raided the station and stolen Sith devices called the "Seeds of Rage." and planted them across the galaxy to destroy entire populations.

Normally, obtaining this information is incredibly difficult to come by. But thanks to the dissolving of Imperial Intelligence, the Republic has been exploiting this opportunity with great success. However the Empire is as desperate to claim the Seeds as they are. Acina managed to capture one of the thieves and as her interrogators discover the burial sites, the spy will disclose the information to the Jedi.

Acquiring seeker droids from the Jedi Councilor, Bionuva and co. go on a galactic scavenger to gather the Seeds before the Empire's strike team manages to recover them first. Another transmission from the spy says that the Dread Guard has returned to the Arcanum to steal the rest of the artifacts there.

Using the coordinates provided, the Republic strike team board the station and fight their way through Dread Guard forces, Arcanum purge droids, escaped Flesh Raiders, a rakghoul dubbed Patient Zero, and Dashaade warrior Akriss Veng. Unfortunately, they were unable to stop the rogue Sith Lord Tagriss from obtaining a strange staff before escaping from the Imperial Ninth Fleet.

With all the coordinated Seeds collected which continue to grow in power, the prisoner revealed a Rakatan ruin on Belsavis in which the Dread Master's forces planned the raid. Upon landing on the prison planet, they fought ancient Sith Purebloods and Dread Guard lead by Dread Guardsman Varrow, who carried the stolen staff and Avarok. With Lord Tagriss observing the fight, the latter was defeated and was later crushed by the power of the angered Sith Lord. By slicing into their communications, the guild traced Tagriss' transmission to Ilum.

The guild forced their way through Dread Guard forces and a Sithspawn experiment corrupted by the Dark side by Dreadseed Corruption roots. With the vines destroyed, they fought against Lord Tagriss, who planned to use the remaining to make himself even more powerful through an ancient forge built there. The four Republic heroes were victorious and returned to Coruscant with the Seeds of Rage in tow. Master Gend would later launch the devices into a nearby star. Even if the Seeds somehow survive, no one would be able to get too close without feeling the effects.

* * *

 **Scum and Villainy**

Following the urgency of protocol droid D-7RZ, Bionuva and his allies reported to Major Vom Dresid and later Supreme Chancellor, they discover that despite the victories made on Makeb, the Hutt Cartel still moves against Republic interests. To start the briefing, the strike team was introduced to the mysterious and secretive GenoHaradan. The GenoHaradan order operates independently outside of normal Republic channels.

They reveal that the Hutts have enticed the galaxy's most brutal mercenary armies to an arms bazaar and show of strength on the planet Darvannis. Lucrative contracts will go to whichever mercenaries bring the most impressive and deadly displays. Commerce, spectacle, and recruitment, all in one.

Upon landing in the Sandstorm dunes, the guild is immediately encountered by a creature called a Dash'roode before fighting their way through mercenaries in collapsed ruins. The strike team comes out into a arena where they defeated the Reek Thrasher. Continuing their way into the center of Oasis City's spaceport, they dismantle many forms of droids and rail turrets along with wealthy, yet unreasonable buyers.

The guild is later confronted by the Cartel warlords Captain Horic, Vilus Garr, Sunder, and Tu'chuk, but was later killed by the strike team. With their defeat, it was revealed that Dread Master Styrak was one who orchestrated the event and drove the remaining forces mad with violence. Upon the Scar, Styrak and his Dread Guard attacked with their Kell Dragons against Bionuva and the 0Rd3R 0f 3t3Rn1ty. He was ultimately killed and Saresh decided to pull every available resource into finding the five remaining Dread Masters, including the guild.

* * *

 **Seizure of CZ-198**

Initially created as a storage facility for the Czerka's massive cache of banned weapons, mysterious research projects and the company's oldest, darkest secrets, the facility CZ-198 was turned into a level ten state of the art institution for research and the production of innovative consumer products. Headed by the dynamic Special Executive Rasmus Blys, who was profiled as a dangerous man with a big ego, the establishment reached new highs due its isolation from the purview of the public eye.

In the midst of the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the resurgent Sith Empire, Czerka Arms' scandalous means of doing business and corrupt corporate culture was revealed to the galactic community. The Republic's Department of Adjudication, an organization responsible for regulating corporations and the health of the galactic economy, was encouraged to seize the massive organization's assets.

Seeking to stem the loss of his personal wealth, Torkel Laphmer, a senior executive negotiated a trade of classified information for a mansion and a lifetime salary with the leader of the seizure, Adjudicator Refain. Within the secret documents was information about the classified facility on the desolate moon of CZ-198, its contents and a prototype security system called The Vigilant. Identifying the facility as a threat and fearing that his forces would not be enough to quell the unknown dangers that lurked in the venue when negotiations fail and the situation became violent, the leader of the Adjudicators called upon the help of a strike team.

As news of the seizure reached the Sith Empire, Moff Kresk, leader of the Imperial Ordnance Acquisition Corps, an organization created to acquire any and all scientific and technological edge for the defense of the Empire, was approached by the Mirialan Eva Kaayz. The chief operations officer of Czerka's weapons division, Kayz captured the attention of the young Moff through the demonstration of her division's R-6000 blaster rifle. After the demonstration, the executive divulged the contents of CZ-198 and her vested interest in the Empire's stake at the reorganization of her company under Republic's bureaucratic rule. As mandated by his organization, Kresk summoned a strike team and prepared to take the cache of technology and research from the secretive facility before the Republic.

When rumors of the fall of Czerka and its consequent seizure by the Republic reached CZ-198, Rasmus consoled his employees stating that he was working on solutions to prevent the same from happening to his facility. These solutions would come in the form of new security measures and radical personnel, loyal to Blys' cause, which were put in place to hold the facility through any means.

Republic and Imperial forces were able to land and capture opposite sides of the facility. Securing their respective zones, both galactic powers moved to capture nearby personnel and established supply areas for further incursions deeper into the facility.

Strike teams of both forces were tasked with eliminating militant and entrenched Czerka personnel and destroying inactivated ZX-10 droids. Imperial forces were then tasked with acquiring a new biotoxin while Republic forces seized an alternative form of kolto, both created in CZ-198. Czerka forces disposed of an anti-toxin specifically to counteract the biotoxin in the area which was then collected by a strike force from the sewers of the facility. The toxin was guarded by Project DS-5, a tentacled experiment assumed to have been trashed.

* * *

 **Czerka Labs**

The strike team left their staging point moving towards the main offices using the in-facility rail system. To end the siege of CZ-198 and unseal the establishment, the strike team was tasked to confront Rasmus Blys. Mowing down heavy resistance while avoiding fleeing non-combatants, the team moved from the office's reception area to the Atrium where they found three security cards. Upon reaching the bottom of the flooded atrium they would find their way blocked by the facility's eradicator droid, CZ-8X, and a shielded pathway.

Arriving at the Security Office, the strike force was stalled by the chief of security, Zokar. Armed with an array of weaponry from CryoBan grenades to a plasma launcher and augmented by a squad of battle droids, Zokar fought to the best of his abilities but was unable to stand against the attacks of the strike team. Continuing on toward the facility's labs, the strike force would find the personal experiments of the maddened special executive. Project TG-5 and EK-8 were mutated Flesh Raiders which exploded on contact. Multiple specimens were located through halls the team walked through, each endangering lives as TG-5s blasted anyone who had come close enough with a massive wave of concussive force. Contained with cryotanks, EK-8s brawled when released but discharged a pheromone that attracted the crimson TG-5s. The team used this to their advantage, surviving the onslaught of concussive force while releasing the blue tinged EK-8s in order to quickly destroy both.

Arriving at the Security Office, the strike force was stalled by the chief of security, Zokar. Armed with an array of weaponry from CryoBan grenades to a plasma launcher and augmented by a squad of battle droids, Zokar fought to the best of his abilities but was unable to stand against the attacks of the strike team. Continuing on toward the facility's labs, the strike force would find the personal experiments of the maddened special executive. Project TG-5 and EK-8 were mutated Flesh Raiders which exploded on contact. Multiple specimens were located through halls the team walked through, each endangering lives as TG-5s blasted anyone who had come close enough with a massive wave of concussive force. Contained with cryotanks, EK-8s brawled when released but discharged a pheromone that attracted the crimson TG-5s. The team used this to their advantage, surviving the onslaught of concussive force while releasing the blue tinged EK-8s in order to quickly destroy both.

As the strike team entered the door to Rasmus' lab, they were met with his big booming voice. While demonizing the strike force for destroying the facility and its ideals, Rasmus Bly, activated the prototype Vigilant security system and then engaged the team. Blys struggled to fight the team armed with only a blaster pistol, so he would disappear from their focus using a personal stealth generator every so often to unleash his personal experiments against his enemies. Using the same tactics as before, the strike team defeated the bevy of EK-8s and TG-5s and recommitted their efforts on the embattled executive, only to be discouraged by Blys personal shields. But the shield did not hold for long and the once mighty Rasmus Blys lay defeated. The strike team approached the command console at the back of the lab and as they began to access the console, a holographic avatar of the Vigilant appeared above it, threatening their demise.

* * *

 **Czerka Meltdown**

Meaning to thwart the Vigilant, the strike team mobilized towards the Biodome facility. Upon arriving they were be greeted by a Czerka Informational Hologram. It stated the facility's uses and rationale, identifying the members of the team as prospective investors. Suddenly the dome rumbled, doors were sealed and artificial lights dimmed. The image of the feminine holoprojection turned into the gruesome, ruby-tinted visage of the Vigilant. The mutated Flesh Raider had taken over the once serenity facility and in order for the team to progress they had to disable all the information kiosks around the dome.

Fighting through heavy pockets of security droids, the team was able to disable all three kiosks and advanced through the unsealed door towards the facilities energy core. There they once again met with a shut path towards the Vigilant. Upon investigation, they had surmised that the Vigilant's rampage had destabilized the nearby biodome's experiments and in order for them to progress safely they needed to suppress its inhabitants run berserk.

Within the desert biome the strike team would find an enhanced duneclaw. As the team engaged the massive creature, the biome's sandstorm simulation turned on, making the already deadly fight much harder. While retreating, the strike team sighted generators responsible for sandstorm. Immune to their weapons fire, the team regrouped near one of the generators and let the rampage of the pursuing failed experiment destroy the dynamo that powered the sandstorm. The strike team would repeat this with the other generators permanently disabling the sandstorm and after which making quick work of the creature. Accessing a nearby console, the team shutoff the arid biome and moved on to the next.

Stepping into the humid Jungle biome, the strike team found an enhanced Vrblther. Before they engaged, they sighted nearby colonies of poisonous spores. Intending to use them against the creature the team, positioned themselves around it while a member lured the failed experiment to them. The creature noticed them and threw a large rock at where they were positioned, a possible indication that the team's trap had failed. But the team regrouped and stayed in position, and so the beast moved closer as to swing its claws. When the beast was near enough, the team set off the trap, blowing up the spores and infecting the creature. Diminished by the trap, the creature was now easy prey for the team but the flock of bogwings suddenly appeared as if to rescue the isolated vrblther. The team disengaged from the enhanced beast and quickly destroyed the bogwings. Before they could re-engage the enhanced creature, they found that it had readjusted to its situation and was once again back to full strength. The team would reapply their previous strategy, making sure to hit harder with each application of poison and down the beast once and for all. Once again the team accessed the console for the special biome and shut it off.

The strike team unlocked the doors to the Bioweapon Observation Chamber and as they entered they saw the wholesale massacre of Czerka scientists trapped in the cells once inhabited by Flesh Raiders experimented on. Now released, the enhanced Flesh Raiders, tagged bioweapons, assailed the surprised strike team. The experimental bio weapons did not stand a chance against the strike team, but the lockdown in effect once again impeded their progress. Accessing several consoles around the chamber, the team was able to impair power conduits for the last door to the Vigilant Integration Chamber.

As they walked into the chamber of the Vigilant, the strike team bore witness to the experimental security system's final initialization protocols to be started. Trying to stop this process, the strike team went into action destroying several data integration points around the cylindrical room whilst engaging numerous groups of mutant Flesh Raiders summoned by the imprisoned security system. As the strike team destroyed the last point, the Vigilant finished its initialization protocol, charged itself to full power and dove to attack them. The team engaged and retreated whenever the massive being of metal and flesh spun to strike, repeating this pattern of attack. The tactic worked and the team stood victorious over the once ruthless beast.

* * *

 **The Dread War**

Following Styrak's death, the Republic located the Masters' new base of operations on the volcanic moon of Oricon, located on the edge of Imperial space. Six hours later, they dispatched a task force under the command of the Jedi Master Ogan-Dei to bombard the moon from orbit and end the threat cleanly, but the Dread Masters used their dark powers to project images into the minds of the Republic forces to spread fear, and resulted in the destruction of the task force. Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, upon learning of the loss of contact with the task force, called on heroes of the Republic to travel to Oricon and link up with the survivors.

Acknowledging a common enemy that both factions had failed to defeat individually, Republic and Imperial forces secured a temporary truce to fight the Dread Masters. This was when the guild met their polar opposites, Darth Wrath, Darth Nox, Cipher Nine, and the Champion of the Great Hunt. Both sides did what they could to cripple the Dread Host, which eventually led to the attack on the Dread Fortress, the base of operations for the Masters.

In the Fortress, the combined strike team faced Dread Master Brontes, and her creations. The strike team encountered many of Brontes' creations and servants, including Nefra, Draxus, Grob'Thok, and Corruptor Zero. When the strike team successfully defeated all of these opponents Brontes faced them by herself. Like Styrak before her, she failed and was killed as a result.

After Brontes's death, the team found a portal leading to the Dread Palace, the true base of the Dread Masters, and the location of hiding for the last four. Each Master attempted to kill the strike team individually, and failed. Eventually the strike team reached the Dread Masters' throne room, where the Masters taunted the team and told them that they would die. However, they were surprised at the strength of the team, and chose to recuperate their strength. They summoned the spirits of deceased Dread Masters Styrak and Brontes to aid them in their fight. The strike team took them down easily. Realizing that they might actually die, the living Masters chose to sacrifice some of their life force in a last-ditch attempt to destroy the strike team. The strike team was taken aback, but proceeded to strike down each Dread Master one by one.

The rogue actions and horrifying plans of the Dread Masters finally ended. The galaxy's biggest threat to stability had been stopped.

The Republic strike camp received an unexpected visitor: Dread Master Calphayus. Calphayus had survived his death for unknown reasons, even to himself. He explained that he remembered what it was like to no longer be afraid and that upon his near-death, saw light. He explained that he was no longer bound to the other Masters, as he had been previously. The Republic strike team showed mercy and spared his life, and Calphayus was taken away to be treated by the Jedi.

* * *

 **Battle of Kuat**

For centuries, many of the galaxy's largest and most powerful warships have been built by Kuat Drive Yards: a massive corporate complex of manufacturing plants and docks that form a ring around the planet Kuat. As a key part of the Republic war machine, Kuat Drive Yards has been one of the Empire's primary targets for some time. Thanks to the strategies of the shrewd and ambitious Admiral Ranken, the time for an Imperial attack has finally come. However, Fleet Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, the Bothan leader of the Republic's forces on Kuat, refuses to surrender such a critical war asset. The result is a fierce battle over control of Kuat that will see both factions calling on their greatest warriors to join the fray.

After gaining the proper clearance codes, the 0Rd3R 0f 3t3Rn1ty encounter a unique Republic squadron featuring Ashy, B-3G9, Kendra Novar, and Oro Wogawa. The Ithorian asked if the Republic's ultimate goal was to either destroy the enemy or secure galactic peace. Their answer was both. According to them, there can't be peace for the galaxy with the Empire around. They'd never stand for it.

Boarding a shuttle for the nearby station, the Republic strike team started their tasks by destroying the weapon caches due to the fact that reclamations crews won't be able to get there in time. The second task involved freeing prisoners from Imperial soldiers. With the defeat of Lieutenant Kropp, it would only be a matter of time before Admiral Ranken's forces were driven off by Aygo's forces.

* * *

 **Korriban Incursion**

The Korriban Incursion was a battle that occurred in 3638 BBY during the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. The Republic's objective in the battle was to retrieve a set of data from the Dark Council's chamber in the Sith Academy on the planet Korriban.

The initial assault titled Wave One managed to breach the Valley of the Dark Lords before being halted by the strong Imperial defenses. The second wave, which consisted of four Republic heroes, reinforced their position, taking out the four key Imperial ground commanders before facing Lord Renning and killing him. They then had to help Republic forces decide whether or not to free the Imperial slaves, as it was not within their mission parameters. They then made their way into the Sith Academy.

Inside the Academy, the heroes defeated Sith instructors to unlock the turbolift to the Dark Council Chamber. Once they ascended the turbolift, the heroes fought their way to the Chamber and defeated Darth Soverus. Jedi Commander Jensyn arrived with reinforcements and struck down the Sith, but not before Soverus mentioned an 'old man' having foreseen the conflict.

The main heroes returned to Colonel Rian Darok and Theron Shan for a mission debriefing, but word of the concurrent Assault on Tython forced them and a large group of the Republic forces to leave the assault to help retake the Jedi planet. The Sith Empire would retake Korriban shortly afterward and kill the large occupation force of Jedi and Republic troopers, killing many powerful Jedi knights as well as masters in the process.

* * *

 **Assault on Tython**

The strike team that had captured Korriban returned to help retake Tython. With tactical support from Theron Shan, the team landed in the Tythonian Gnarls. Aided by squads of Republic troopers, the team took out the five generators powering the shields protecting the Temple, and defeated Major Travik. Then they made their way to the grounds of the Jedi Temple and destroyed the four AA turrets before facing off against Lieutenant Kreshin, who used reprogrammed Temple training droids as makeshift suicide bombers. They managed to defeat the Lieutenant.

The team then made their way inside the Temple, which had been sacked heavily, and defeated the Sith and Imperial forces inside. In the Council Chambers, they faced off against the silent warrior Lord Goh, who attempted to use the holocrons in the chamber to defeat the heroes, but they defeated him.

* * *

 **Depths of Mannan**

Sith Lord Lana Beniko and Republic SIS Agent Theron Shan both discovered that their respective superiors, Darth Arkous of the Dark Council and Colonel Rion Darok of the Republic Army, captors, Jakarro offered to help the strike team, and they released him from his holding cell.

Heading further into the facility towards Gorima's lab, the strike team encountered members of the Order of Shasa, a group of Force-sensitive Selkath formed following the Jedi Civil War three centuries before. Despite being neither Jedi nor Sith, the adherents of the Order of Shasa were proficient in a variety of skills used by both, such as telekinesis and Force lightning. The strike team soon confronted the duo of Jakarro and C2-D4, who were captured by the Selkath and later Ortuno, the leader of the Order's adepts in the facility, and defeated him before proceeding into Gorima's lab. Realizing that they had not been sent by either of his employers, Gorima revealed that he had been tasked with reverse-engineering Rakata technology for implantation into living creatures, to serve as part of an "Infinite Army". The strike team were then confronted by Arkous and Darok, who thanked Gorima for his work and left in a submersible, launching a depth charge to cause the facility to collapse, where it would be destroyed by the crushing pressures of Manaan's depths.

Making their way towards one of the remaining escape craft as the facility crashed around them, the strike team were confronted with the prototype for the "Infinite Army", a cyborg Selkath called Stivastin. With mere moments before the facility reached crush depth, the strike team resorted to using venting flames from the facility's collapsing pipelines to defeat the creature, before reaching their escape craft. It was then that the secret alliance between Shan and Beniko was revealed to the strike team, who escaped to the surface just as the facility was torn apart by the immense pressure of the deep oceans.

* * *

 **Raid on Rakata Prime**

Sith Lord Lana Beniko and Republic SIS agent Theron Shan, in pursuit of their respective superiors, Darth Arkous of the Dark Council and Colonel Rian Darok of the Republic Army, discovered that the Revanites had a factory on Rakata Prime designed to create their Infinite Army, implanting salvaged parts of the Star Forge to create nearly unstoppable cyborgs. So Beniko and Shan dispatched a strike team, aided by the Wookiee smuggler Jakarro, to destroy the factories, hoping to expose the conspirators.

The strike team succeeded in destroying the Infinite Army within the Rakatan Temple of the Ancients, the Revanite headquarters. On the roof of the temple, the strike team killed Darok and Arkous. Yet soon afterwards, a massive combined fleet of both Republic and Imperial ships arrived above the planet carrying the true leader of the Order of Revan, Revan himself; the fleet launched an orbital bombardment in hope to slay all his opponents but only managed to destroy the Temple of the Ancients.

Afterwards, Revan, saying that the failure of the Infinite Army was only a minor setback, used more subtle methods to discredit his opponents through the Revanite influence within both galactic governments. Theron Shan was declared a rogue agent by the Republic Strategic Information Service, which dismissed him from the corps; Lana was framed for the assassination of Darth Arkous and considered a intergalactic terrorist; and twelve death marks were placed on Jakarro's head. However, the members of the strike team were considered too high profile to frame, leaving them free to operate against the Revanites. Theron, Lana and Jakarro then went into hiding to find a way to expose the Revanites.

* * *

 **Battle of Rishi**

Months later, those members of the strike team that organized on Rakata Prime, including Bionuva, found that coordinates leading to the mysterious world of Rishi had been entered in on their respective navicomps, and for reasons of their own, all traveled to the planet.

After arriving, they, on their own, discovered that it was Shan and Beniko who had entered in the coordinates, prompting them to set out and find where they might have been located on Rishi. Little did they know, but the Revanites too had established a presence on the world and had hired the local Nova Blade pirates to harass shipping in the region. This strange action greatly altered shipping patterns that had previously existed in the region.

With few options available, Bionuva and their allies decided to enlist the local clan of Mandalorians, also having struggled to combat the Revanites on-world. Although initially wary of the operatives' intentions, the Mandalorian leader Shae Vizla, who went by the name "Torch", agreed to help the heroes in fighting the Revanites, giving additional information that the group had secretly amassed its own forces on the surface of the planet.

While infiltrating the Revanite hideout, Theron Shan was captured and tortured by Revan, who also happened to be his direct ancestor. Bionuva succeeded in rescuing the agent, who then revealed that he had learned that the Revanites were trying to lure both the Imperial and Republic fleets to the planet in order to gather them all into a single place. With the fleets locked into a massive battle in the skies above Rishi, Revan placed saboteurs on each and every vessel, with the intent of having both fleets annihilate one-another, which would ultimately weaken the military might of both factions, in order to 'clear the board' so that neither Republic nor Empire could oppose him in his plans to bring back the Sith Emperor to destroy him once and for all in his physical form.

Although Revan initially viewed it as being a longshot, the Revanite plot nearly succeeded, but due to Shan's intel the operatives were able to identify the traitors in both fleets. A strike force quickly set out to destroy the signal jammer that prevented any communications to and from the planet and between Republic and Imperial forces. This proved to be a victory, and, despite heavy losses, a ceasefire was called between Republic commander Satele Shan and the Empire's new leader Darth Marr, both of whom who had personally gone to oversee what would have been one of the largest, albeit bloodiest, turning points in the war. After both leaders agreed to meet on the planet's surface, Darth Marr and Satele Shan concluded that they would consort with the anti-Revanite group, now led jointly by Beniko, Shan, and Bionuva.

Calling for a summit, the commanders concluded that the Revanites were a far larger threat than previously thought, and that Revan's manipulation nearly led to the destruction of both the Republic and Empire. Furthermore, it was finally brought to Marr's attention that Emperor Vitiate, believed to have been killed four years later by a Jedi Knight, was in fact still alive, albeit in a weakened incorporeal form.

Facing the horrific inevitability of a revived Emperor returning to consume the galaxy, both the Republic and Empire agreed to form a joint coalition to combat the deranged former Jedi in an attempt to put a stop to his plans. During this time, the founding members of the guild once again met their nemeses and created their own alliance with the same base rules.

* * *

 **Battle of Yavin 4**

Tracking Revan to the moon of Yavin 4, the coalition set up a small base camp not far from the Order of Revan's position. From there Satele Shan, Darth Marr, Theron Shan, and Lana Beniko could coordinate the allied forces in a series of attacks against the Revanites, while the individual known as the Outlander led the troops out on the field.

The initial alliance was shaky, as soldiers from both the Empire and Republic were not trustful of the other side. This distrust resulted in both sides conducting espionage against one-another, which led to further hostility, taking away from the time that they could have spent facing the growing Revanites.

Imperial and Republic platoons came face to face with one another on the field, coming close to engaging in an all-out battle, but after a former Imperial Guard, Commandant Iven, who was pledged to the Revanites, was found in the area, both factions agreed to capture and and return him to the alliance camp for interrogation. Iven then revealed that the Revanites were using an ancient facility known as the Temple of Sacrifice as a base and that Revan was in control of an ancient artifact that could bring back the Sith Emperor.

In spite of the increasing conflict between the Revanites and the Coalition, both Satele Shan and Darth Marr could both detect a large light side energy on the moon. While out engaging Revanite forces, the Outlander came across a Force ghost, which appeared to be that of a serene Revan, who revealed that the events on the Foundry resulted in his self being divided into two halves, each representing his light and dark side energies. His light half was capable of becoming one with the Force, but was unable to do so without his darker counterpart, who still existed in physical form and was the "Revan" responsible for attempting to bring Vitiate back to life. This prompted the Outlander to return to the base camp and organize one final assault against the Revanites along with the strike force, in order to put a stop to Revan's plans once and for all.

Organizing its forces, the coalition prepared to attack the Temple of Sacrifice, where Revan had already begun the ritual. After fighting through wave upon wave of Revanites, the strike team finally reached the former Sith Lord, who engaged them in open combat. Although it took the effort of them all to defeat him, Revan was finally beaten. Although it had appeared that they stopped him in his tracks, the voice of Vitiate echoed from above the temple, taunting Revan that the entire conflict had been a ploy to bring him back to physical form and that he was no more than a pawn in a larger plan before vanishing into the night. Vitiate had once more regained strength, once more threatening the galaxy as a whole.

Disgruntled and saddened by the fact that he had been deceived, the dark half of Revan, after being confronted by his ghostly counterpart, finally agreed to join with him once more in order to become one with the Force. Whole and in perfect balance, the spirit of Revan finally passed on, leaving no worldly remains but his mask.

Although victory had been achieved, it was agreed that Vitiate's return was perhaps the most significant concern that the galaxy would face in the coming days. Despite such, however, the Republic and Empire were both still at war with one-another, and it would be difficult to convince both governments to halt hostilities entirely. Still though, Marr and Shan came to a mutual conclusion: that if Vitiate one day were to return and attack, they would be ready and prepared to reconstitute their alliance, but, for the time being, mutually agreed to dissolve the coalition. Small pockets of Revanites still remained, prompting both factions to leave small garrisons of their own on the moon to monitor their activities. The Revanite threat having been neutralized, the Imperial and Republic fleets departed the system, ready to return to war.

* * *

 **Rise of the Emperor**

After receiving a distress call from Theron, the guild made raced towards the Imperial world of Ziost. After defeating a group of people possessed by the Emperor, Lana and Agent Kovach explained the magnitude of the situationIn the aftermath of his reawakening on the moon Yavin 4, Vitiate took gradual control of Ziost's population and used them to slaughter each other to fuel his strength, and Agent Theron Shan of the Republic Strategic Information Service deployed the Sixth Line—a covert team of Jedi—to investigate, only for them to fall under Vitiate's control. As the situation worsened, Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh decided to ignore the warnings of Shan and her agent Rane Kovach, and she sent the Republic Military to exploit the Empire's weakness by invading the planet for "humanitarian reasons." Saresh's forces fell under Vitiate's control just as the Imperials had, adding to his army of possessed. Shan and Sith Intelligence Minister Lana Beniko worked to free the planet's population from Vitiate using an powerful electrostatic gun in the city of New Adasta, but the effects were only temporary—only a fraction of the planet's population was evacuated before Vitiate unleashed a wave of death energy across the planet, turning all living things to ash and leaving behind a barren, gray and brown world haunted by the monstrous Sithspawn known as Monoliths that he had created.

* * *

 **The Hunt**

Not long afterwards, a mysterious army led by twin conquerors performed a series of raids on both Republic and Imperial worlds, including an attack on Korriban that left the Sith Academy and the Valley of the Dark Lords in ruins, with many Sith slain or forced to bow to their conquerors. Unchallenged and undefeated, the army returned to Wild Space before anyone could learn their identity as the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, another creation of Vitiate that he secretly cultivated in the Unknown Regions for centuries under the name Valkorion. To hunt down their foes Darth Marr, who became de-facto leader of the Sith Empire after Vitiate abandoned it, formed a joint task force from Imperial and Republic forces, primarily veterans of Yavin 4 that saw Vitiate's power firsthand, for an incursion into uncharted Wild Space territory. Unknowingly, Marr's task force soon breached the borders of Eternal Empire territory, and Immortal Emperor Valkorion, as he was known on Zakuul, send his Eternal Fleet to face the intruders.

Darth Marr led the expedition from his flagship when a small vessel emerged from hyperspace and docked with it, belonging to an ally Marr made during the Revanite crisis. Captain Fora welcomed her guest aboard and invited them to proceed towards the bridge, where Marr confirmed that he felt the Emperor's presence getting stronger every moment and wondered whether the Republic's contribution would prove significant to their efforts. At that moment, a small probe appeared near the vessel and Marr ordered to raise the deflector shields and destroy the probe before it could give away their location. But before his order could be carried out, the massive Eternal Fleet, hitherto unknown to the rest of the galaxy, emerged from hyperspace and began laying fire.

Marr immediately ordered evasive maneuvers to take the ship from the direct line of fire, but the Eternal Fleet launched boarding pods that breached the flagship's hull in all decks, deploying skytrooper droid soldiers. Republic and Imperial soldiers stood side by side against the unknown intruders, who had the advantage of superior numbers. Marr's ally rushed to sweep for boarders, driving them from the starboard compartment and stopping their attack on the shield generator, though they still spread elsewhere on the ship. A group of Republic soldiers was trapped behind a blast door, which Imperial Sergeant Dol ordered shut, attempting to stop the invaders. Republic Corporal Ralo refused to leave his compatriots behind, and Bionuva agreed to take care of enemy droids in that section, allowing the Republic troopers to retreat and regroup.

He then rushed to destroy hostiles in the port section, when enemy fire had blown out the airlock and fused the docking clamps on their ship, preventing their crewmembers from either joining them onboard or leaving. Fighting their way through skytroopers, Bionuva rushed to the airlock and disengaged the docking mechanisms, allowing their ship to break free, which their crew then piloted away from Marr's flagship. By this point the enemy had breached the engineering deck, trying to take out the primary power generator, and with the bridge temporarily secure, Darth Marr himself cut through the enemy droids and rushed to the generator alongside his ally. However, enemy firepower had burned through the flagship's shields and hit the main thrusters and by the time Marr and Skywalker reached the power core, it was strained to the breaking point as well. The defensive barricades on the bridge have fallen, and attempting to save as many lives as possible, The Hero ordered the remaining personnel to evacuate in the escape pods. Some soldiers, including Corporal Ralo, have made it out before the concentrated fire from the Eternal Fleet destroyed Marr's flagship, with all other vessels already out of the picture.

* * *

 **Assassination of Valkorion**

Though the vessel was destroyed, Darth Marr and his ally have both survived and, unconscious, were captured by the Eternal Empire, who had also recovered various records from the wreckage's ship computers.

Shackled and disarmed, Darth Marr and Bionuva were brought by Prince Arcann directly to the Eternal Throne room. Darth Marr immediately identified the Immortal Emperor as just another host body of Sith Emperor Vitiate, though Skywalker still remained incredulous that he could build a whole other Empire in total secret. Neither acknowledging nor dismissing their claims, Valkorion bluntly stated that the fate of galactic Core Worlds and people on them did not concern him and offered Darth Marr the chance to kneel before him, removing his shackles with the Force. However, Marr was enraged by silence and indifference of the former Emperor who abandoned the Sith Empire and refused to kneel before him ever again. He Force-pulled a lightsaber pike from one of the Knights of Zakuul that guarded the Throne room and proceeded to attack them, killing at least two. Valkorion then killed the Sith Lord with a powerful blast of concentrated lighting, at which point his daughter and High Justice Vaylin ordered all Knights and Scions of Zakuul to clear the room. Arcann and Valkorion were left alone with the Outlander, whom the Immortal Emperor once again asked to kneel, offering to share his power with them in return. At this point Arcann, who continued to despise his father for ignoring his ambition, seized the moment and used Valkorion's preoccupation with the Jedi to once again attempt to strike him down. In the resulting chaos, Valkorion's physical body received a mortal wound, while Vitiate's spirit refused to surrender to mortality and entered the Knight's body in search of a new host. The resulting release of energy knocked him unconscious and Arcann used it to blame Valkorion's assassination on them. However, he sensed that his father's spirit was still present inside a new host body and ordered the Outlander to be immediately frozen in carbonite.

His father no longer in his way, Arcann immediately assumed his Eternal Throne and proclaimed himself the new Eternal Emperor. He claimed that Bionuva had assassinated Valkorion for seeking to destroy Zakuul society and promised revenge on the Core Worlds, launching a full-scale Eternal Empire conquest in retaliation. Within a year, the might of the Eternal Fleet and the strength of the Knights of Zakuul overpowered the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, forcing both to sign peace treaties and pay heavy tribute to Zakuul. Arcann believed that he had condemned his father to a fate worse than death, trapped inside a body that he could neither leave nor use to escape. Indeed, Valkorion was tied to him, but his new host had shown an unexpected resistance and retained control of their mind and body, forcing Valkorion to use deception and attempt to gain their trust instead. Valkorion showed Skywalker visions during their shared carbonite imprisonment and also used the Force to save them from death by carbonite poisoning caused by imperfect carbon-freezing process. His Empire left undefended, Darth Marr also refused to perish and persisted as a Force ghost, able to manifest himself on different worlds in the galaxy unlike most Sith spirits, who usually remained bounds to their tombs or artifacts.

* * *

 **Rescue of the Outlander**

In the aftermath of the Eternal Empire conquest, the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire signed treaties with Zakuul, leaving them in a stranglehold, slowly depriving them of resources and trade. Hoping to spark the galaxy into action against the dictatorship of the Eternal Emperor Arcann, former Sith Intelligence Minister Lana Beniko travelled into Wild Space. There, she hoped to learn the fate of the one blamed for the assassination of Valkorion - her ally from the Revanite crisis whom Zakuulans come to know by the moniker "Outlander". Early on, she met and exchanged information with Senya Tirall, a former member of the Knights of Zakuul, who resigned after Arcann ordered the massacre of the Scions of Zakuul. She later encountered an exiled Zakuulan naval officer Koth Vortena, who defected following the Occupation of Denon along with his crew. Beniko and Vortena spend a lot of time opposing the Eternal Empire together, growing to trust each other. Beniko also obtained a bodyguard droid HK-55 and an astromech droid T7-O1.

Five years after the assassination of Valkorion, Beniko was finally able to learn that her ally was frozen in carbonite and kept by Arcann in a secured vault that housed his most prized possessions. Beniko mounted a rescue mission and in 3632 BBY. She and T7-O1 infiltrated Zakuul's capital city of the Spire, while Vortena and HK-55 waited in the shuttle that served as their escape vehicle. Locating the Outlander inside Arcann's vault and unfreezing them, Beniko noted that Bionuva suffered from carbonite poisoning and quickly administered an antidote. Almost immediately they were attacked by Skytrooper guards and Beniko proceeded to escort him to the extraction point while T7-O1 went a separate route to generate false alarms in other sectors. Their escape discovered, the two here pursuited by High Justice Vaylin, Arcann's sister and an extremely powerful Force user. Meanwhile, Vortena's shuttle was also spotted and he was forced to evade his pursuers, asking Beniko to move to another pickup spot. Attempting to cut off their escape route, Vaylin destabilized a Sun Generator, forcing Beniko and Skywalker to make their way inside a Skytrooper droid factory, where they destroyed ZX-199. The generator threatened to overload and explode, risking innocent lives, and Vortena demanded that the Outlander take a detour to disable it before it went critical, despite Beniko's protests. Vortena's shuttle was eventually shot down, crashing on a shuttle pad, where Vortena and HK-55 were cornered by Zakuulan forces. The two managed to eliminate their attackers, after which Vortena stole a nearby shuttle and rushed to pick up Beniko and the Outlander. With Vortena having problems with their escape vehicle, Beniko and the Knight had to hold their ground against two Knights of Zakuul named Novo and Tanek. They prevailed, through Novo managed to escape, but were then cornered by Vailyn. Beniko prepared to sacrifice herself to buy the Jedi time for escape, when Vortena's shuttle arrived and open fire on the High Justice, mowing down her skytrooper escort. Vaylin telekinetically shielded herself with a piece of debris, before throwing it at the shuttle, causing it serious damage. Vortena managed to keep the shuttle in the air long enough for he and Beniko to get aboard, after which they fled the scene. The were about to fired upon by defense turrets, but T7-O1 remotely shut them down, before continuing with his next mission on Zakuul.

The internal fires on the shuttle forced Vortena to put it down, crashing in the Endless Swamp. Beniko and Vortena stayed behind to hide evidence of their crash-landing, while Bionuva and HK-55 went ahead to investigate a large technological object that the droid detected on his sensors. When Beniko and Vortena caught up to their companions, HK-55 informed them that the object was not native to Zakuul and Vortena quickly identified it as the Gravestone, the legendary starship that single handedly stood up to the Eternal Fleet. The team got working on repairing the Gravestone, eventually restoring major systems to working conditions. At some point Beniko sent a message to Senya Tirall asking her to join them and provide backup. Meanwhile, Arcann determined that the damaged shuttle could only land in the Endless Swamp, and ordered the Skytroopers to sweep the region, focusing on areas with large metallic sensor readings. Arcann's forces soon located the Gravestone, which came under attack by Skytroopers and Zakuulan Knights. Vortena and HK-55 stayed on the bridge to get the ship ready to fly, while Beniko and Skywalker held off the attacking forces outside. Senya Tirall arrived to join the defense of the Gravestone mid-fight, helping the Outlander defeat Knight-Captain Draynon Atrus and an Eternal Empire Walker piloted by Dru Velton. The Knights then used Zildrog's Wedge to isolate Beniko from the rest, managing to disarm her. Vortena and HK-55 arrived to finish off the last of Zakuulan forces, but more reinforcements were on their way, and the group prepared to leave Zakeel, with the Force-users helped raise the ancient starship from the swamp. After everyone got onboard and the ship left the atmosphere, the Eternal Fleet appeared to intercept them. The Outlander fired the Gravestone's omnicannon, destroying more than two dozen Eternal Fleet warships in a single shot, and enabling the Gravestone to jump into hyperspace.

* * *

 **Asylum**

The Gravestone managed to limp and to the shadowport and dock as the Asylum, where Bionuva was introduced to Vortena's crew, which included Len Parvek and former Republic Sergeant Ralo, who remembered Skywalker from the first skirmish with the Eternal Fleet. Beniko and Tirall went to contact their allies separately, and Vortena asked the him and HK-55 to search for his engineer Tora, who did not return from a supply run to the Free Zone. After fighting through the local gangs, the Battlemaster and HK-55 found Tora in a heap of trouble with Tanno Vik for attempting to steal thermal detonators from him and insulting his mother. After resolving the situation, and sending Tora back to the Gravestone, the Hero and HK-55 proceeded to their rendezvous point with Senya. Senya opened for them the secret entrance, upon entering which HK-55 was hit by an electromagnetic pulse that disabled him and wiped his short-term memory. Senya explained to the confused Outlander that the Scions of Zakuul, led by Heskal, wanted to meet with only the two of them to determine whether they would join the Jedi's rebellion against Arcann.

Heskal explained that for some reason Bionuva remained a blind spot in the Scions' visions and they had to understand his role in the events to come before any talk of cooperation. Senya joined Skywalker in persevering through the Scions' trials, and they were engaged in combat by Scions and had their intentions questioned by Heskal, who insisted that Arcann and Vaylin had to die for their slaughter of the Scions. Still unable to perceive the Outlander's fate, Heskal knocked out Senya and engaged the Hero one-on-one, though Valkorion offered his power once again. The Knight emerged victorious and stood over the defeated Heskal, while Senya pleaded not to harm him, insisting that they needed the support of the Scions. At that moment, the sanctuary was stormed by HK-55, Lana Beniko, Koth Vortena and his crew, who demanded that the Scions stand down. Heskal ordered his men to put away their lightsabers and asked the victor a final question about their intentions for the galaxy after Arcann's defeat. After the Outlander gave the answer, Heskal shocked everyone by revealing that the reason why the Scions could not see his future was because Valkorion had survived within their mind. The revelation excited Koth, who believed that Valkorion's survival meant salvation for Zakuul, while Lana stated that the Emperor was a threat to all life everywhere. As Bionuva prepared to leave the enclave, Senya confessed her ulterior motive for including herself in the trials, revealing herself to be Arcann and Vaylin's mother.

* * *

 **Lady of Sorrows**

Everyone returned to the Gravestone, where Koth again expressed hostility at Senya for withholding information. The argument was interrupted by HK-55, who relayed a message from T7-O1 on Zakuul, informing them that the information broker known as "Lady of Sorrows" wished to have a dialogue with the Gravestone's computers. Beniko deemed bringing the "Lady of Sorrows" worth the risk and Senya Tirall volunteered to accompany Bionuva back to the Old World of Zakuul in a shuttle. Before they departed, Beniko asked him to act as an example for Koth and Senya to cooperate. Upon arriving to Zakuul in a shuttle, Senya puzzled her companion by singing a song, in spite of the fact that they're headed into hostile territory, after which she relayed to them her family history. After meeting up with T7-O1, Senya went to meet with her contact Reg in the Platform 6 cantina, while Skywalker and T7-O1 proceeded to gather additional information. However, the Knights were not welcome in the Old World and Reg set Heralds of Zildrog on Senya, who managed to hold her own against the three attackers until the Outlander arrived and helped her finish them off. Afterwards, Senya confronted Reg, who explained that the Heralds made a deal with Arcann; in exchange for the Knights keeping out of the Old World, the Heralds would keep crime levels down. Senya demanded to know where to find the Lady of Sorrows, but Reg refused, so Senya had to use the Force to demand answers of him, and Reg gave up, pointing Senya and the Hero to one of the Lady's business partners, Mona Gale. Senya and the Jedi found Gale at the Market Station, taking bets on Arena Grand fights. Senya asked Gale on how to contact the Lady, just as a public broadcast from Arcann labeled Senya and the Outlander as dangerous fugitives. This unintentionally gave them some street clout, as Gale admitted that she didn't know how to contact the Lady, but suggested they go to the Heralds in Breaktown to get a meeting with her.

Senya and Bionuva traveled to Breaktown, but just as they were about to enter the Heralds' lair, they were interrupted by Koth Vortena, who learned of their destination from T7-O1 and decided to follow. Koth insisted that the Heralds' leader, The Exalted, detested Knights and wouldn't talk to Senya, arguing that he should accompany him instead. Skywalker made their decision and took Koth to meet with the Exalted, while Senya was ambushed and brought to the Lady directly. Unfortunately, the Exalted refused to cooperate, claiming that Arcann's fall was not the Outlander's responsibility, and was about to order his Heralds to open fire on the Outlander, but was interrupted by a holocall from Lady's Nautolan aide Thea, who told them that the Lady wished to meet the Battlemaster unharmed and revealing that she had the Exalted's son Brennen hostage. She invited everyone to the Razor, but the Exalted ordered his Knights to kill the Outlander just as he departed. The Jedi prevailed and followed him, but was confronted by Novo and his new partner Balisk, who wanted to avenge Tanek's death. After defeating them, the Outlander entered the base of operations of the Lady of Sorrows, who was revealed to be an advanced Artificial intelligence calling herself SCORPIO. She killed the Exalted and his Heralds and agreed to accompany the Knight, departing Zakuul alongside Koth and Senya.

* * *

 **Taking Flight**

Arcann made his way to Asylum before his Eternal Fleet did and personally executed the Scions in their hideout, impaling Heskal on his lightsaber just as Bionuva arrived to meet with him. Arcann then offered him to peacefully return to carbonite and surrender the Gravestone, promising that their crew could leave freely. However, Valkorion warned his vessel that Arcann would betray them and a fight between the two ensued. The Eternal Fleet emerged from hyperspace and opened fire on the shadowport, while the shuttles began deploying Skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul. Civilian vessels filled with refugees attempted to flee, but many were shot down by the Eternal Fleet, while Asylum's local criminal elements such as Tanno Vik's Blast Crew joined fighting against the invaders. The Gravestone remained docked, but SCORPIO upgraded its targeting algorithms, using the turbolaser to shoot down several shuttles, one of which crashed into the Scions' hideout, interrupting Arcann's fight with Skywalker

Bionuva and T7-O1 rushed back to the Gravestone, encountering and defeating Knight-Captain Dasch Nilrann, before witnessing as Heskal expired from his wounds. Arcann's forced took over the the Control Spar, taking control of blast doors, turbolifts and docking clamps, keeping the Gravestone grounded. Koth Vortena and HK-55 went to the Control Spar, while their crew stayed behind to defend the Gravestone. Their position was threatened by a group of Knights led by High Justice Vaylin herself, who almost threw of Vortena's crew members off the platform's edge. Vaylin was about to engage Skywalker and Lana Beniko when her mother Senya Tirall rushed to aid the defenders. She dispatched a Zakuulan Knight going after Koth's crew before telekinetically tossing the Outlander away before Vaylin could land a blow. Senya then urged Beniko to follow him and free the Gravestone, while she stayed behind to deal with her daughter, and the two engaged in a lightsaber duel. The Outlander and Beniko soon reached Vortena's position, where Beniko volunteered to hold a choke point so that Vortena and the Outlander could reach the Control Spar.

Vortena and Bionuva dispatched an Eternal Empire Walker before boarding the shuttle that Vortena piloted to the Control Spar, where they rejoined HK-55. After killing Knight-Captain Lazna Delothrea, Vortena and the droid stayed behind to hold off a battalion of Zakuul Knights using tripwire ambushes. He proceeded to the Control Spar and released the docking clamps keeping the Gravestone in place, but was once again confronted by Arcann. HK-55 arrived just in time to assist Skywalker during a battle, sacrificing himself to shield his master from Arcann's Force blast. With Arcann being too strong for the Battlemaster, Valkorion offered to share his power, but was refused and the Hero was stabbed by Arcann's lightsaber. Their companion then arrived and used their surroundings to knock Arcann off the Control Spar to the levels down below, before escorting the injured Jedi back to the Gravestone by the shuttle. Meanwhile, Senya managed to disarm Vaylin and had her daughter at her mercy, she could not bring herself to land a finishing strike. Everyone got back to the Gravestone just as the vessel was taking off. Vortena took the ship towards the Eternal Fleet blockade, where despite the omnicannon being offline, he still managed to destroy one Eternal Fleet warship with the turbolasers. Just as the Eternal Fleet prepared to open concentrated fire, the Gravestone jumped into hyperspace.

As soon as they were safe, Bionuva collapsed from sustained injuries and spend several days recovering. Meanwhile, Arcann survived his fall and informed Vaylin that Valkorion's power has diminished. No longer facing any resistance, the Eternal Empire forces have completely leveled Asylum. However, the battle also showed the galaxy that Zakuul was not invincible and Beniko's contacts in the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire have thrown their support behind Skywalker, gathering on Odessen and starting an Alliance dedicated to bringing down the Eternal Throne. HK-55 was destroyed seemingly beyond repair and did not possess a backup memory core to graft into another droid body, however his chassis were later recovered by Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb, who eventually managed to reconstruct the droid with some modifications, although without his old memory core the droid did not recall any previous interactions with the Outlander.

* * *

 **The Alliance**

The Battle of Asylum served as a rallying cry for those who wished to oppose Arcann, and Beniko called her multiple contacts from the Sith Empire, the Republic and the criminal underworld to gather on the planet Odessen, a remote and unsettled world. There she laid foundation of an Alliance against the Eternal Empire and made Bionuva into the Alliance Commander, establishing the Alliance base on Odessen. Among those who joined the new Alliance was Skywalker's old associate Theron Shan, who immediately started working on the big problems and assembled a team of specialists which included former Republic Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, famous smuggler captain Hylo Visz, Hutt scientist Juvard Illip Oggurobb and Sana-Rae of the Voss Mystics. While the rest relaxed in the new Alliance cantina, Senya Tirall congratulated the Alliance Commander on the progress that was made, while musing about how many Scions followed Heskal to their deaths. Senya also revealed to the Outlander that the circumstances of Thexan's death at Arcann's were told to her by Vaylin and became reaffirmed in her confidence that her children had to be stopped by any cost. After she left, Valkorion asked the Battlemaster their thoughts on the path leading to this moment. The Hero immediately took an active role in expanding the fledgling Alliance, working with Theron Shan and Miot Dengd in neutralizing Zakuulan Star Fortresses in orbits of Alderaan, Belsavis, and Nar Shaddaa, Hoth, Tatooine, and Voss.

Bionuva also actively pursued the leads on promising recruits provided by the Alliance specialists, recruiting such individuals and renowned scientist Eckard Lokin, Jawa scavenger Blizz, the leader of the Warstalkers Qyzen Fess, Sith Lord Xalek, failed Jedi Padawan Languss Tuno, Republic Provost Marshal Fideltin Rusk, Imperial Reclamation Service Lieutenant Talos Drellik, Dashade warrior Ak'ghal Usar, legendary smuggler Nico Okarr, Selonian "Deadeye" Leyta, Jedi Knight Choza Raabat, Sith Lord Darth Hexid, a Gamorrean Bodyguard, Black Ops Major Pierce, Chiss Jedi Master Ranos, Gormak warrior Rokuss, Nautolan Sith Veeroa Denz, former Belsavis prisoner and Black Sun member Skadge, Havoc Squad member M1-FX, Arconian historian Hemdil Tre, Whiphid "talent scout" K'krohl, Wookiee gladiator Bowdaar and a Gand Findsman Yuun. Bionuva was also able to reunite with Kira and Doc through this effort along with most of his guild's core members' allies; exo-technologist Tharan Cedrax, sentient hologram Holiday, Balmorran resistance fighter Zenith, Igni-ka's former Padawan Nadia Grell, former servant of Tulak Hord Khem Val, and former Havoc Squad demolitions expert Tanno Vik.

* * *

 **Anarchy in Paradise**

In 3634 BBY the former anarchist Kaliyo Djannis arrived on Zakuul and began bombing civilian and military targets, seeking to bring down Zakuul's "perfect" society. For many Zakuulans, sheltered from dangers their entire life, those acts of destruction were less of a terrorism and more a source of thrills, which led to Kaliyo attracting a significant following among the locals, who called her "Firebrand". However, no matter how much damage she caused, the droids that serviced the Spire always repaired the damage and Kaliyo over time eventually became lazy. Overwatch administrator Tayvor Slen convinced Kaliyo to bomb only unmanned targets, allowing Zakuulans a harmless outlet for their darker urges, in exchange for providing Kaliyo lodgings and protection from skytroopers. Kaliyo initially agreed, but after the Outlander was released from carbonite and caused a mass blackout during the escape, she became inspired by the fear that spread and resumed her terrorist activities. Kaliyo began planting bombs throughout the city, while also obtaining the Overwatch access data through Tayvor's daughter Alianna Slen, who was one of her fans. Kaliyo also placed an order for high-yield explosives from the Lady of Sorrows, arranging to pick them up at an abandoned tram station in Zakuul's Old World. However, at the meeting spot Kaliyo was attacked by Skytroopers led by Security Commander Towen Sor and was only rescued by the arrival of Bionuva, accompanied by Theron Shan, who dispatched the attackers and approached Kaliyo with an offer to join the Alliance against the Eternal Empire. Kaliyo agreed to consider the offer if the Outlander would aid her in sabotaging the droids running the Spire.

Kaliyo explained that her goal was to hit the Overwatch and disable controls for the droids that ran the city, where Bionuva could obtain the complete schematics of the Spire. Together, Kaliyo and the Outlander rigged ion grenades into Old World and Breaktown Power Junctions 353, 754 and K-H82. After defeating Overwatch security personnel Zaamsk and Faedral, the two went to Kaliyo's apartment and detonated all three junctions at once during the power grid cycle, which knocked down the Overwatch security. They then traveled to Overwatch in Kaliyo's speeder and stormed the facility, defeating Knights of Zakuul and skytroopers along the way. Eventually they reached the droid control room, where Kaliyo planted her explosives at the controls while Skywalker downloaded the Spire's schematics. Administrator Tayvor Slen arrived with the skytroopers and attempted to stop them, but was defeated and mortally wounded during the fight. Kaliyo then revealed to the Outlander that she intended to not only shut down the droids, but also set off dozens of explosives around the Spire that would cause a mass panic and throw the Spire into chaos.

Kaliyo traveled with Bionuva to the Alliance base on the planet Odessen, where she joined the Alliance and promised to participate in any significant missions in the future. The data obtained during Overwatch raid was later used by SCORPIO to reveal the existence of the GEMINI frequency, by the means of which Eternal Emperor Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet.

* * *

 **Disavowed**

Theron Shan passed a portion of that data to Jonas Balkar, his former colleague from the Republic Strategic Information Service. Balkar in turn leaked that information to Republic Special Forces Division Havoc Squad, led by Major Aric Jorgan. The intelligence convinced Jorgan and his squad to take a leave of absence from their official duties and undertake an unsanctioned mission to Zakuul in violation of the Zakuul–Republic treaty. Their objective to wiretap a Knights of Zakuul listening outpost in order to gain access to the Eternal Empire communications, Havoc Squad established a camp in the Endless Swamp. Learning about this, Theron Shan convinced Bionuva to travel to Zakuul and meet with Havoc Squad.

Theron Shan and Bionuva approached Havoc Squad at the arranged meeting point in the Endless Swamp, where Jorgan introduced his squad and explained that they were in the middle of the operation. The meeting was interrupted when they were discovered by a probe and attacked by Skytroopers flanked by Eternal Empire Walkers. After the group fought the first wave off, Jorgan ordered everyone to split up in pairs, sending Dengril and Xaban to the north, Abbeth and Torg to the south, ordering Kanner to take Theron Shan straight to their camp, while Jorgan himself teamed up with Bionuva to cover their trail from skytroopers, who had both numbers and mobility. Assuming a vantage point, Jorgan sniped off multiple skytroopers before he noticed several civilians fleeing from them. Jorgan and the Commander rescued the Zakuulan exiles, who asked them to stop the skytroopers from burning their homes. After making a detour and evacuating the civilians from their makeshift homes, Jorgan was addressed by their leader Pashna Veyaad. Unwilling to leave the civilians behind, Jorgan radioed ahead and ordered Havoc to prepare their camp for the arrival of the refugees, before clearing the path for them alongside the Outlander. Safely back at the camp, Jorgan ordered Kanner to get the refugees settled in and told everyone to get some rest.

The next morning, Jorgan presented his plan to the Alliance, explaining that successfully planting a wiretap required either a month of preparation work, or a distraction big enough to draw away most of the outpost's personnel. Bionuva agreed to commit the Alliance forces and contacted Alliance personnel on Odessen, who along with Theron Shan went to provide the distraction from the main objective. Meanwhile, Havoc Squad and Skywalker traveled by shuttle to the listening post, where he gave the Alliance forces the signal to attack. Responding to the enemy presence, many Knights of Zakuul rushed to their speeder bikes to join the fighting, leaving the outpost with only a token defense. While the rest of Havoc squad proving their cover, Jorgan and the Alliance Commander disabled the outpost's security and successfully planted the wiretap. However, their presence was then discovered and Zakuulan forced rushed back to the outpost. Meanwhile, the diversion team had problems of their own and was unable to assist, being boxed in by numerous skytroopers and flanked by Zakuulan Knights. Jorgan and the Outlander took care of Battle Droid Atherna, while the rest of Havoc Squad fell back to their position, which came under heavy fire. Facing a host of skytroopers in front of them and seeing Zakuulan shuttle deploying reinforcements behind, Jorgan and the others were prepared to make their last stand. However, Zakuulan exiles led by Pashna Veyaad came to their aid, taking off several shuttles worth of reinforcements with missile launchers, and allowing Havoc to pick off the remaining enemy forces by collapsing the tunnel behind them with thermal detonators. Expressing their gratitude to Veyaad, Havoc Squad and the Battlemaster returned to their camp.

Their mission successful, Jorgan expressed a desire to train the exiles into a proper resistance force. Leaving the rest of Havoc with the rebels on Zakuul, Jorgan then traveled to the Alliance base on Odessen, where he got acquainted with the Alliance leadership and reunited with his old allies before making his way back to his new squad. By comparing the information from the listening post with the Spire schematics, SCORPIO revealed the existence of the GEMINI frequency, the means by which Emperor Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet. The Alliance then planned an attack on the Hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire and connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet, with Havoc Squad again assisting on the mission.

* * *

 **Visions in the Dark**

In 3631 BBY, the Alliance that opposed the Eternal Empire recruited the anarchist Kaliyo Djannis following the raid on the Overwatch and the Republic Special Forces Division Havoc Squad, led by Major Aric Jorgan, after the joint mission to Zakuul listening post. Comparing the data from two sources led SCORPIO to reveal the existence of the GEMINI frequency, by the means of which Emperor Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet. The frequency originated from the hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire, the capital city of Zakuul. Powered by two hundred reactors, the station transmitted signals to and from the Eternal Throne to thousands of Eternal Fleet warships across the galaxy, presenting the Alliance with a unique opportunity to rid Arcann of his advantage. The Alliance planned an attack on the station and send Kaliyo and Jorgan's Havoc Squad to Zakuul so that they could clear Bionuva a path directly to the relay station. However, the Alliance leadership was divided on what to do when they reach it; Lana desired to slice the GEMINI frequency to learn Arcann's plans; Kaliyo wanted to take control of it; and Jorgan wanted to destroy it to sever Arcann's control of the Fleet. Skywalker sent Havoc Squad and Kaliyo Djannis on the mission, one of them providing a diversion for the other's main objective. Before the Commander could depart to lead them, Beniko suggested to contact Valkorion on how to best infiltrate the facility he had build. The Commander decided to do so in a secluded spot in Odessen wilderness, but Valkorion refused to part with any of his secrets to his annoyance. Without warning, Valkorion rendered the Outlander unconscious and upon waking up, Bionuva attempted to contact the base only to learn that all communication had been cut. Valkorion revealed that he lured the Commander into the wilderness so they could experience what it meant to face death alone. After fighting past hostile shade stalkers, the Battlemaster came face-to-face with Valkorion's Force ghost, who explained that he was disappointed by the Hero's lack of progress. Valkorion told the Jedi that they had two destinies: in one, the Knight would defeat Arcann and claim the Eternal Throne to remake the galaxy; in the other, the he died alone and forgotten. They engaged in a fight before Valkorion overpowered his host and left the Outlander's mind to attend to his other plans, infusing his host with a portion of his power, which knocked the Commander out cold again.

Bionuva later woke up in an unknown starship, which they soon discovered belonged to Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan, who had been on Odessen for some time. Satele was revealed to be working with the Force ghost of Darth Marr and the two of them offered the Commander insight on Arcann and his Knights, who possessed a different view of the Force than Jedi and Sith. At their instruction, Skywalker collected items around the valley before venturing into a dark cave, where they encountered and engaged Vaylin. After the Commander defeated her in battle, "Vaylin" disappeared, revealed to be nothing more than an illusion. Marr and Satele then explained that the illusion was a warning signifying that Arcann and Vaylin had an army at their command. Marr stated that Commander's current weapon was insufficient, and the Commander realized that all the items they collected were to construct a new weapon. The Outlander proceeded to create it at a nearby altar, infused with pure Force energy. Marr proclaimed that the new weapon would overpower Arcann and unite the galaxy, but cautioned that leading the Alliance was far different than the Battlemaster's previous role in the Galactic War. At Satele's instruction, the Hero left the cave to find an oasis for their final trial, killing two young cave jurgorans, which angered their mother when he arrived in the oasis. After the Knight resolved the confrontation, Marr and Satele left Odessen, experiencing a calling from the Force. The Commander then returned to Alliance base by scaling the cliffs and found that Havoc Squad and Kaliyo Djannis were already in the middle of the intended operation. But it quickly went south as the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue. At that point, the Spire went into full lockdown with no transmissions coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible and leaving the Alliance leadership no choice but to wait.

* * *

 **Profit and Plunder**

During the revolt against the Eternal Empire in 3631 BBY, con artist Gault Rennow and his partner Vette came up with a plan to rob the Gilded Star, a treasury ship used by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul to safekeep the valuables that they accumulated from pillaging the worlds of the known galaxy during the Eternal Empire conquest. The Gilded Star was hiding deep in the atmosphere of Gas giant Vandin and had a vault that was so strong, it could survive the rest of the ship being reduced to atoms, which gave Gault and Vette the idea on how to empty it of valuables. Setting his plan in motion, Gault placed on order for a functional missile with the Brekken Gang, asking the Niktos to deliver it to Vandin, while also sending Vette to sneak inside the missile and retrieve its warhead. Gault also arranged for his old acquaintance Dretcher's hiding place to be shipped to Vandin unannounced.

The warhead was intended to vaporize the vault's content of precious metal for easy transportation while Dretcher's job was to provide disguises, but Gault's scheme also required specific personnel to pull off the operation. For this part, the Devaronian contacted his old partner Hylo Visz, who was working with the Alliance that opposed Zakuul and invited him to the Alliance base on Odessen. Upon arrival, Gault was introduced to Bionuva and laid out his proposition, to which he agreed. Skywalker was joined by a team of Alliance personnel, which included Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, Senya Tirall and SCORPIO and departed with Gault to Vandin.

Arriving on the gas giant's Tibanna mining platform, Gault took Bionuva to look for Dretcher's hiding container. After Gault threatened to shake the Anomid to death with a sonic amplifier, Dretecher had no choice but to let the Devaronian inside his container and agree to do his job. Gault and Skywalker then went to the meeting with the Brekken Gang and its Captain Kenrik Fost, where Vette pretended to activate the missile, tricking the Niktos into escaping without payment, and retrieving the warhead. Gault then assembled the team at their hideout and laid out his entire plan, assigning everybody their roles. Dretcher's part included forging the identity of High Justice Vaylin for her mother Senya Tirall, who provided a genetic match and required character knowledge and would take SCORPIO aboard as her "attache droid". They would access the bridge and lower security, allowing Vette, Gault and the Alliance Commander to get onboard and place the warhead inside the vault, while Shan and Beniko would pilot a tanker to siphon off the vaporized precious metals.

When the Gilded Star came up for its annual resupply, the team moved in positions. Using Dretcher's holographic disguise, Senya got herself and SCORPIO onboard under the identity of her daughter. From the bridge, SCORPIO took control of the Gilded Star network and initiated an emergency lockdown under pretense of testing, isolating as much of the ship's security personnel as she could and allowing Gault, Vette and Bionuva to get inside. The vault's security mechanism was isolated from the main network, requiring Vette to sneak inside the ship's inner working to disable it, while Skywalker and Gault proceeded to the vault itself. After Vette opened the door to the vault, Gault planted the missile warhead inside it and stepped back outside, locking the door behind him. He then used Gault's detonator to activate the warhead, which upon detonation vaporized the vault entire content of precious metals, while leaving everything outside safe and intact. Lana Beniko and Theron Shan then position a tanker ship next to the Gilded Star and extended the umbilical cord, while SCORPIO disengaged the airlock and depressurized the vault.

The vault's content of precious gas was pumped into the tanker over approximately ten minutes, after which SCORPIO and Senya vacated the bridge and joined Lana and Theron onboard the tanker. With SCORPIO no longer having control of the blast doors, which began blocking their escape routes, Gault, Vette and Bionuva planned to take the skyhook down to the mining platform, going back out the same way they came in. However, when they reached the lift, it was already coming up towards them, and Senya sensed through the Force that her daughter Vaylin was inside. Desperate to avoid confronting her, Gault decided to go outside along the ship's hull, which the trio reached after dispatching the security forces in their war. Having no real plan at this point, Gault received a call from Hylo Visz, who was checking up on their progress and became aware of their situation. Hylo then piloted a small shuttle to the side of the Gilded Star, allowing Gault, Vette and Skywalker to jump directly on it. Inside the vessel, the Commander suggested to return to Odessen, while the rest of their team accompanied them onboard Beniko's tanker. Meanwhile, Vaylin reached the vault and contacted Arcann, believing that she arrived just in time to stop the robbers and angry at her mother for the audacity to impersonate her. She then became furious when she found the ship's vault empty.

Everyone returned safely to Odessen, where during a small celebration Gault planned to divide everyone's share himself, but Hylo was having none of it given her previous experiences with him. She payed the Devaronian, Vette and Dretcher herself, skimming the part that Rennow still owed her off his share. What remained was more than enough to fund the Alliance operations, and Gault suggested to the Bionuva to invest the excess into another one of his schemes. Afterwards, Vette announced her intention to stay and join the Alliance's cause, while Gault did the same, giving him an opportunity to spend more time with Hylo. The celebration was interrupted by the return of Aric Jorgan and Kaliyo Djannis from the mission to the hyperwave relay station, which ended in failure. The two of them managed to escape Zakuul with a database on the GEMINI droids, although four of Havoc Squad's six members were killed in the process. Hoping to salvage the fiasco, Beniko ordered SCORPIO to analyze the data archive.

Upon her return to Zakuul, Vaylin began fantasizing about revenge against her mother, but Arcann interrupted her tirade by asking whether she remembered Senya from when they were children. Vaylin repeated her belief that Senya hated and controlled her for being more powerful. She then asked her brother what would happen when the rest of the galaxy learned about the insult to them, but Arcann assured her that the riches could be replaced and the fear of his reprisal would discourage any potential uprisings.

* * *

 **Mandalore's Revenge**

During the Eternal Empire conquest of the galaxy Mandalore the Vindicated fell in combat and many of the Core Worlds were blockaded by the Star Fortresses, trapping almost half of Mandalorian clans on those worlds before they were destroyed by Bionuva, K'krohl, Leyta, Choza Raabat, Hemdil Tre, Veeroa Denz, and Rokuss. Most of the other clans had scattered, and Shae Vizla became the new Mandalore. In 3631 BBY Vizla was contacted by Theron Shan, a representative of the Alliance that opposed Zakuul, who offered the clans a chance to strike back against the Eternal Empire by assaulting the weapons factory on Darvannis. The factory produced starships, weapons, skytrooper droid forces and boasted fully automated defenses, including kilometer-deep tunnels, energy shielding, defensive turrets and anti-infantry ground cannons. For the Alliance, the goal of the attack was to retrieve the GEMINI Prime, a template for the GEMINI droids which could be the key to taking over Emperor Arcann's Eternal Fleet. Vizla accepted the offer, seeing not only an opportunity for payback, but a way for Mandalorian clans to re-arm themselves for the first time in years.

Having assembled a dozen of clans, including Fett, Chorn, Beroya, Cadera and Farr, Vizla led them to Darvannis, with Khomo Fett as her right-hand man. Having established a camp well outside the range of the factory's guns, the Mandalorians have laid siege to the factory, placing rotating assault teams of two hundred commandos each around it and sending scouts to determine the factory's defenses. Shae Vizla and Khomo Fett were soon joined by Bionuva, who arrived to assist with the assault and personally retrieve the GEMINI Prime. Vizla paired the newcomer with her best scout Torian Cadera and send them to capture the perimeter defense guns and reprogram them to target the factory itself. Meanwhile, forward teams led by Valk Beroya and Breyer Chorn moved to take down the factory's energy shield generators. The factory's perimeter was patrolled by both skytrooper forces and Eternal Empire Walkers, which Torian and the Commander faced while reaching the guns in sector nine, while Valk Beroya fought her way through sector four, losing several warriors along the way. After losing Hashar and a dozen other more warriors, Clan Chorn forces reached the shield generators and rigged them with explosives. However, the remaining warriors were outflanked by skytroopers and unable to withdraw, holding their ground as the detonations took down the factory's shields. Breyer Chorn then contacted Torian Cadera, giving him a green light to fire the factory's guns at their position, preferring to die in an artillery strike rather than to fall to a bunch of machines. Torian agreed, but the Skywalker intervened and ordered Torian to retarget the guns, giving Chorn and his forces a route to withdraw instead. In the end, that wave of assault cost the lives of twenty-eight warriors, but the factory's shields went down and the inner ring of defenses had suffered severe damage. The day coming to close, Mandalorians held a Kote ky'ram Death Ceremony for their fallen comrades, while celebrating their own survival during the night.

The next morning, Vizla send Clans Beroya and Fett to take the factory's north and south power stations respectively, to weaken the skytroopers for the final push. When Torian noted that this put air and sniper units at the Zakuulan tactical post in a position to outmaneuver the clans, Bionuva volunteered to keep the droids distracted long enough for the Mandalorians to reach the power station, with Torian again joining their side. Vizla and Fett themselves led this assault, in which Valk Beroya's team lost Yenko Farr and his three sisters. Torian and Skywalker successfully contained the droids, and after both power stations were down, Vizla asked them to shut down factory's perimeter sensors in order to cover their retreat. Torian watched over reinforcements while the Commander shut down the sensors, after which Lana Beniko made an unexpected call, providing the Outlander with detailed schematics of the factory obtained by Theron Shan, to better plan the assault.

Ready to move inside the factory, Vizla shared her battle plan with the Bionuva, who added to it by providing the factory schematics. Vizla gave a rallying cry to her warriors and went to lead the assault herself, leaving it to Skywalker and Torian Cadera to retrieve the GEMINI Prime. Inside the factory, Khomo Fett led the warriors to the armory, while Jos Beroya's men ambushed the security office and Dalash Ard demolished the skytrooper assault force with ion bombs. The schematics led Khomo and his warriors straight to the armory, where they picked up two dozen plasma cannons and went to assist the Mandalore, while Valk Beroya went for the factory's main reactor, even though she was down to three warriors by this point. Meanwhile, Torian and the Commander encountered and defeated skytrooper ZT-001D, after which a few hundred skytroopers were deployed to their location to protect the GEMINI Prime. Torian volunteered to hold them off, while the Outlander located the Prime and carefully removed the droid from her alcove, shutting her down. The template unit was preserved and secured without major damage and the Mandalorians were able to secure a sufficient amount of weapons and deal enough damage to the factory before Vizla ordered an organized retreat.

By the end of the the day, the factory was intact, but mostly offline, while the Mandalorians claimed enough plunder to re-arm themselves. In the aftermath of their victory, Khomo Fett and the other warriors felt a renewed vigor for battle, which troubled the Mandalore, who was afraid that the search for glory would lead clans against another opponent sooner than they were ready. Bionuva convinced her to find a suitable outlet for their bloodlust, and Vizla agreed to Torian's request to join the Alliance as her representative. Skywalker and Torian returned to Odessen, where SCORPIO analyzed the GEMINI Prime and explained that by plugging the Prime into the captain's console on any warship in the Eternal Fleet, she would be able to take control of the entire GEMINI network, and with it the Eternal Fleet itself. Identifying a lone warship scheduled to recharge its hyperdrive as their target, the Alliance leadership moved to intercept it.

* * *

 **The GEMINI Deception**

Koth Vortena piloted the Gravestone to the location of the warship and stayed onboard to jam its communications and safeguard the GEMINI Prime. SCORPIO confused the vessel's targeting systems, allowing Theron Shan to pilot a shuttle with a strike team consisting of Lana Beniko, Senya Tirall, SCORPIO and Bionuva inside its hangar. Immediately after their landing, Senya Tirall noticed the conspicuous absence of skytroopers, which SCORPIO identified as a sign of the GEMINI captain's ability to improvise. The group started advancing towards the bridge, but the GEMINI captain was observing them through the security cameras and activated a set of blast doors, separating Skywalker and SCORPIO from Lana, Senya and Theron and sending skytrooper droids again the intruders. The Alliance members fought off the droids, but the GEMINI started filling the rooms with gas, requiring the two teams to split up and make their way to a rendezvous point separately. SCORPIO soon came across a data note and plugged herself in, establishing a direct link with the GEMINI captain. Then, she engaged in a subterfuge: while verbally announcing her intention to erase the GEMINI captain, SCORPIO in fact granted her free will, non-verbally asking to delay her companions in return. The GEMINI captain then pretended to overload SCORPIO's circuits and destroy her droid body, while in fact allowing SCORPIO to transfer her consciousness into the GEMINI frequency. SCORPIO also sent one last transmission to the Gravestone, which permanently knocked out the GEMINI Prime and temporarily disrupted the jamming signal, allowing the GEMINI captain to send an alert signal to Zakuul. Learning of this, Arcann immediately took his Eternal Flagship and a significant detachment of the Eternal Fleet to intercept his enemies, with High Justice Vaylin at his side.

Meanwhile, Lana, Theron and Senya discovered that the ship was transporting prisoners for Arcann to interrogate - Imperial Admiral Zasha Ranken, Republic Senator Tai Cordan and Zakuulan holostar-in-exile Malita Tal. Lana contacted the Commander and after learning of SCORPIO's apparent death, informed them of a change in the plan, sending Senya to assist the Outlander while Theron worked to unlock the prisoners' cells. Senya backtracked to the Battlemaster's location and together they made their way through the vessel's Sun Generator chamber, but the GEMINI captain then stopped their turbolift, requiring them to make a long detour through hostile droids forces. After they finally made their way back to Lana, she introduced the Hero to the prisoners, who were by that points released from their cells by Theron. Glad to have their support in the fight against Arcann, Lana and Theron set to escort the released prisoners and their associates to the escape pod, while Senya and the Commander went to confront the GEMINI captain on the bridge.

Having already conducted multiple combat simulations, the captain set another host of skytroopers against them, and after their defeat engaged the intruders herself. Senya and Bionuva overpowered the captain, and acknowledging her defeat, the GEMINI revealed that her clash with SCORPIO granted her free will and that her obstacles were merely intended to stall the intruders for time. The Captain then she transferred her consciousness into the GEMINI frequency and triggered the ship's self-destruct. With power fluctuating like crazy, Theron had to launch the escape pods manually one at a time, but was only able to launch two of them, while the third one exploded, killing everyone inside. The Commander and Senya rushed back to their shuttle, where Theron and Lana picked them up and left the docking bay just before ship exploded, while Koth Vortena picked the two escape pods from the Gravestone. Arcann and Vaylin then arrived with the Eternal Fleet, but the Gravestone managed to escape into hyperspace with everyone safely onboard before any shots could be fired.

With Arcann and his sister Vaylin away from Zakuul, SCORPIO through the GEMINI frequency took control of Eternal Empire skytrooper forces to attack and dispose of the Knights of Zakuul protecting the Eternal Throne. She then used the Throne's technology to assemble herself a new body to replace her previous one, installing herself directly onto the Throne and taking control of the Eternal Fleet and Zakuulan Empire. Having deliberate left a significant detachment of the Eternal Fleet seemingly under Arcann's control, SCORPIO then manipulated her enemies to destroy each other, revealing her survival and takeover of the Eternal Throne to both the Alliance and Emperor Arcann, providing him with the location of the Alliance base on Odessen and correctly predicting that Arcann would deal with the Alliance and its Commander first. SCORPIO also warned the Alliance about Arcann's imminent arrival, giving them enough head-start to meet his part of the Eternal Fleet in the Battle of Odessen.

* * *

 **Battle of Odessen**

The Eternal Fleet opened fire, which the Gravestone deflector shields absorbed, and Koth Vortena ordered his crew to man the battlestations. Theron Shan went down to the omnicannon, using it to fire the on the Eternal Fleet. Lana Beniko came to conclusion that the only way to ensure Odessen's safety was to destroy Arcann's Eternal Flagship, and decided to board it along with Bionuva, Senya Tirall and two more Alliance members, tasked with disabling the flagship's weapons and shields. Theron fired the omnicannon at the Eternal Fleet warship blocking the direct path to the flagship, which also knocked out the flagship's shields long enough to allow the Alliance shuttle to land in its hangar. Upon disembarking, the Alliance forces were attacked by scores of skytroopers, which they managed to fend off. Sending two teams to disable the shields and guns, Lana, Senya and Skywalker proceeded to infiltrate the flagship. At this point, the Gravestone omnicannon stopped working for no discernible reason and Koth send his best engineer Tora to assist Theron. SCORPIO then revealed herself to be behind the malfunction and attempted to remotely take over the Gravestone, but Vortena stopped her by locking the droid out of the ship's systems. After spotting her mother on the security cameras, High Justice Vaylin contacted the group and revealed that Emperor Arcann was on the flagship's bridge, which prompted Senya to separate from the rest and confront her daughter personally. The Commander and Lana fought their way through skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul, defeating the Exarch Shernisa Varless and coming across an experimental assault skytrooper KJ-931. Koth placed a well-aimed shot on the flagship that hit the droid and allowed Lana and the Commander to gain the upper hand, while the teams send to disable shields and guns likewise accomplished their tasks with relative ease.

Bionuva and Lana proceeded towards the bridge, defeating the Knight Commander Dara Nadal, at which point Theron noticed and informed Lana that the Eternal Fleet was now targeting the Eternal Flagship, which Lana recognized a part of SCORPIO's ploy to eliminate both Arcann and Skywalker in one fell swoop. The two of them then reached the bridge, but were pursued by four Zakuulan Knights, which Lana stayed behind to deal with, leading the Commander to confront Arcann alone. The two of them alone on the bridge, Arcann explained to the Outlander that his animosity was never directed against them personally, but rather against his father Valkorion, whose spirit not existed within the Hero's mind. Demanding Valkorion to address him, Arcann restrained the Jedi with the Force and eventually struck them with his lightsaber, an attack that was unconsciously blocked by the Commander due to Valkorion's presence. The two then engaged in a lengthy duel, with Arcann conjuring Force manifestations to assist him, while Bionuva picked up a discarded Knight-Captain's shield to block Arcann's attacks. Eventually he managed to overpower Arcann and had him at their mercy, but at this point Eternal Fleet warships opened fire on the flagship, causing multiple fires and serious damage throughout, and crushing Arcann under a pile of falling debris, while the Commander had to retreat to avoid the same fate.

Learning from Theron that the omnicannon was back online and from Lana that the rest of their infiltration team sans Senya was already at their escape shuttle, Bionuva took Lana's suggestion to board a small patrol craft nearby rather than run all the way back to the shuttle as the ship was falling apart. Meanwhile Senya reached the bridge and used telekinesis to clear the debris and pull her son from under it, wounded from the fight and with his cybernetics damaged. Vaylin then returned to the burning bridge, mocking her mother for being too late to save Arcann and calling her weak for leaving her children behind. Senya offered both her children to come back to her, but Vaylin angrily refused and launched herself at her mother, only for Arcann to Force-push her away. Enraged at her brother, Vaylin demanded to know why he saved Senya's life, but before he could answer, falling debris forced Vaylin to retreat and flee back to Zakuul, while Senya took her wounded son to his personal shuttle. Commandeering a small Zakuulan craft, Skywalker escaped the burning flagship and contacted the Alliance for status updates, at which point Senya revealed that she was alive and taking Arcann away in hopes of redeeming him. Koth Vortena pleaded the Commander to shoot her shuttle down, but the Outlander relented, allowing Senya and Arcann to escape. Theron Shan then fired one last omnicannon shot on the Eternal Flagship, creating a massive chain explosion that completely wiped out the present portion of the Eternal Fleet, winning the battle for the Alliance, who did not suffer a single casualty.

Back on Odessen, Lana congratulated Bionuva on their victory, while Kaliyo and Jorgan confirmed that no ground forces ever attempted to land. Arcann was effectively dethroned and following the victory, Imperial and Republic forces have come pouring in to join the Alliance's cause, bringing with them enough starships to form the Alliance fleet. Although Odessen's location was no longer secret, its defenses were formidable enough to ensure the Alliance's safety even against the Eternal Fleet. Apart from Arcann, who was taken by Senya to unknown location, the only other survivor from Zakuulan forces was the High Justice Vaylin, who returned to Zakuul only to find SCORPIO in control of the Eternal Throne. Vaylin cut through SCORPIO's skytrooper defenses, but to her surprise SCORPIO welcomed Vaylin and explained she only took the throne to grant free will to the Fleet's GEMINI captains. Some of the GEMINIs used their newfound freedom to explore the galaxy, taking their warships away from Zakuul, but many decided to stay with SCORPIO, whom they now revered as "Great Mother". Her mission accomplished, SCORPIO willingly surrendered the Eternal Throne to Vaylin, offering to stay and advise the new Empress of Zakuul on how to destroy their enemies.

* * *

 **Wrath and Ruin**

In Arcann's absence, his sister Vaylin claimed the Eternal Throne and, as the new Empress of Zakuul, declared a bounty on her mother, searching the galaxy for months. At one point Senya came into contact with a dissident group of Zakuul Knights who were willing to help Senya heal the former Emperor on Ord Mantell. However, Vaylin found out about the Knights and after massacring all of them, waited for her mother. When Senya arrived, Vaylin attacked her and the two fought amidst the burning rhydonium, the fight only ending after Vaylin pierced the hyperdrive of a damaged starship with a lightsaber pike, enabling Senya to escape with Arcann. Though she intended to kill her mother, Vaylin took this opportunity to track her back to Arcann, leading her to Voss. Senya made it there to bring Arcann to the Shrine of Healing, where she hoped to use the Voss healing ritual to heal both Arcann's injured body and his spirit, curing him of the hatred that had consumed him. Voss had previously already experienced subjugation from the Eternal Empire when a Star Fortress was placed in orbit of the world. But was destroyed thanks to the efforts Bionuva and Rokuss.

Having followed her mother's trail, Vaylin launched an attack, determined to hunt her family down. At this time Alliance operatives Theron Shan and Sana-Rae were already on-world to meet with an informant who claimed to know of Arcann's whereabouts. Their rendezvous was interrupted when Eternal Fleet arrived in Voss system, and Shan alerted the Alliance about the attack, allowing Bionuva to scramble the Alliance fleet in response. The Eternal Empire began deploying ground forces to the capital city of Voss-Ka, led by Vaylin's new Horizon Guard and composed of Knights of Zakuul as well as numerous skytroopers. From the Eternal Throne Vaylin ordered her forces to begin the search and torch the planet behind them, and the Eternal Fleet opened fire on Voss-Ka, causing buildings to collapse and fires to spread throughout the capital. Theron Shan attempted to rally Voss commandos to the defense, but their forces were outmatched, and he led a group to take shelter in the Tower of Prophecy along with Sana-Rae.

Emerging from hyperspace, the Alliance fleet arrived in orbit of Voss and - despite the Gravestone not yet being present - successfully engaged the Eternal Fleet. A stolen Zakuulan shuttle allowed the Bionuva, Lana Beniko and Torian Cadera with a group of Mandalorian commandos to slip past the Eternal Fleet blockade and reach the burning city of Voss-Ka. Landing in the Republic District, the Alliance and Mandalorian forces engaged Zakuulan Knights and skytroopers in an attempt to retake the capital. After the Republic District was cleared of enemy forces, Theron Shan contacted Skywalker and Lana and asked them to assist the Alien Enclave, while Theron and his warriors stayed behind to hold their position. In the Alien Enclave Market Lana and the Commander attacked a massive PA-717 Planetary Assault Goliath; the droid was protected by XD-M8 Remote Mines, but "Deadeye" Leyta and her strike team provided the remote assistance, allowing him and Lana to prevail. They then moved towards the northern plateau that housed the Imperial District, but the Eternal Fleet bombardment completely obliterated it. Theron then directed them to a location where Voss Commandos provided access to a service tunnel that led the Outlander and Lana to the Voss-Ka Cantina on the other side of the city. Vaylin's forces were gunning after Voss civilians in the Judicial Quarter, but Rokuss and his Gormak soldiers volunteered to save them, leading the Commander and Lana with a clear route to the Tower of Prophecy. Theron met them right outside the entrance and rushed everyone inside, where along with the Voss Commandos the group repelled an attack by sabotage droids, skytroopers, Zakuul Knights, and Horizon Guard.

* * *

 **Assault on the Shrine of Healing**

After meeting with Sana-Rae, the group received a distress call from Senya, who revealed her presence on Voss and pleaded the Alliance for aid, promising that Arcann would join their fight if healed. Though Theron and Lana had different ideas on what to do about Arcann, everyone agreed that it was imperative to reach the Shrine of Healing before Vaylin. Bionuva ordered Lana to take the Mandalorian forces and lead them towards the Shrine, while Theron used his shuttle to get Skywalker and himself to the Old Paths that lead to the Shrine. To help them break through the enemy forces in their way, Torian delivered the Storm Rider walker to their location, which the Commander and Theron used to stomp the skytroopers in their path. As they progressed, the Eternal Fleet warships that entered the atmosphere began bombarding the only road to the Shrine, only to Koth Vortena to finally join the fight on the Gravestone and begin using it against the fleet. With the path relatively safe, the Storm Rider had to dispatch an Eternal Empire Walker called the Talon of Izax that guarded the entrance to the Shrine. Theron and the Outlander then disembarked and made their way inside past the Voss and Gormak soldiers, who united to defend their homeworld in the face of a larger threat, ending the centuries long war between two species.

Inside the Shrine, Bionuva and Theron met with Senya, who was separated from them by a ray shield and bargained for her son's life, promising that once his mind was cured of the hate, Arcann would join the Alliance's cause. Vaylin then called and addressed the group through a skytrooper holocomm, taunting her family and ordering the Eternal Fleet to bombard the Shrine in an attempt to kill them all, completely destroying the Shrine's upper levels. Senya asked the Skywalker to hold off Zakuulan forces so that the Voss healing ritual could be completed and rushed to her son after they agreed. Lana and her team of Mandalorians held off Zakuulan forces from pouring into the Shrine, while the Commander and Theron collapsed the tunnel behind them to stop the ones already inside from reaching Senya's position. Senya herself battled and single-handedly defeated a host of Zakuulan Knights, but as it became clear that their position was about to be overwhelmed, Senya ordered the Voss Mystics to take her strength to heal her son. The Mystics complied and transferred her strength to Arcann, healing his injuries and mending his broken spirit, though this act left Senya comatose. Arcann awoke confused and, witnessing his mother's lifeless body, fled the Shrine back to his shuttle, believing her dead. Having held of Zakuulan forces as long as they could, Lana and the Mandalorians regrouped at Senya's position, where Lana rushed alongside the Outlander to intercept Arcann before he could reach his shuttle. However, they were too late to stop Arcann's departure, who managed to get the shuttle in the air despite lacking his cybernetic arm. The Commander ordered Koth to disable the shuttle, but the Gravestone was under heavy fire and unable to assist, leading to Arcann's escape into hyperspace.

At this point Vaylin has ordered the Eternal Fleet to burn her entire family regardless of casualties on Voss. Just as all seemed lost, the tide of the the battle was turned by the arrival of the Imperial Fleet, led by Sith Empress Acina herself. Tired of submitting to the Eternal Empire, Acina joined the Alliance in the open revolt against Zakuul, voiding the Zakuul–Imperial treaty. Harrower-class dreadnoughts opened fire on the Eternal Fleet warships, destroying several of them and prompting the GEMINI captains, granted free will by SCORPIO, to flee in self-preservation.

After her ships had driven the Eternal Fleet from Voss, Empress Acina contacted the Alliance Commander and extended a formal offer of alliance against the Eternal Throne. Bionuva agreed to consider Acina's offer and departed directly to Dromund Kaas along with Theron Shan and Lana Beniko. Meanwhile, Vaylin was furious that the GEMINI droids have retreated from battle against her orders and threatened to dismantle them, requiring SCORPIO to encourage the Empress to focus on the big picture. Senya Tirall was transferred to the Alliance base on Odessen, where Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb stabilized her condition and began looking for possible treatments for her coma. In the end, although Voss was saved from the full destructive might of the Eternal Throne, it suffered heavy losses, with much of the planet devastated and thousands of Voss and Gormak killed.

* * *

 **Run for the Shadows**

Bionuva traveled to Dromund Kaas with Lana and Theron, arriving to Kaas City, where Valkorion lamented that he spend too long on this world that was not worth saving. The three were greeted by Gelmid Lorman, who introduced himself as the new Minister of Logistics when Beniko addressed him by his old title of Moff. Lorman escorted them to Empress Acina, who insisted on speaking with the Commander privately on her personal shuttle. Skywalker agreed, leaving Lana and Theron behind to keep an eye on Lorman. In flight and away from prying eyes, Acina stated that traditionalist Sith would not approve of the alliance she was offering and recognized Vaylin as the true threat.

She assured Bionuva that her offer of partnership was genuine, and that she had no intention of taking the Eternal Throne for herself. Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden engine failure, requiring Acina to down the shuttle and abandon ship. Now stuck in the wilderness of Dromund Kaas with their comms mysteriously jammed, Acina suspected someone sabotaged her shuttle. She and Skwyalker were forced to contend with the planet's dangerous wildlife and lightning storms, traversing the terrain to the crashed shuttle in hopes of recovering the emergency beacon. A group was already waiting for them there and identified as the GenoHaradan, whom the Empress had always assumed to be a myth.

The legendary assassins proved no match for the Alliance Commander and the Empress of the Sith, however, as the pair swiftly dealt with the assassins and located their camp. After clearing the camp, Bionuva discovered a holorecording from former Republic Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who was revealed as the one who ordered the hit. Suddenly, a gunship appeared and opened fire, forcing Empress Acina and the Commander to take shelter in a nearby Sith tomb, where the entrance was collapsed by the barrage and Valkorion again remarked how these ancient resting placed of Sith Lords never truly held the secret of immortality.

As the pair descended further into the tomb's depths, the Empress and the Commander found the traitorous Minister Lorman, who was behind the shuttle sabotage, and a GenoHaradan strike team seeking to finish their job. After they dispatched the GenoHaradan, Lorman claimed to have Lana and Theron hostage and attempted to call his men, only to discover that his so-called hostages had dispatched them. Acina offered Bionuva to decide Lorman's fate and Theron informed him that Saresh was coming to Odessen in a bid to take over the Alliance. Skywalker quickly traveled to Odessen, where Saresh was making a speech in front of the Alliance personnel. Upon seeking the Knight she panicked and tried to flee, but Beniko cut off her way of escaping and the Commander ordered Saresh imprisoned, to Theron's approval. Acina then contacted the Outlander again with a formal offer on an alliance which Bionuva accepted.

* * *

 **Dark Reunions**

SCORPIO delivered the news of Skywalker's "death" to the Eternal Empire Empress Vaylin, who quickly sensed that the rumors were false, as her father's spirit still resided inside the Bionuva's mind. However, SCORPIO noted that the truth was irrelevant and that the resulting disarray was the perfect opportunity to strike against the Alliance. With the Gravestone as her ultimate goal, SCORPIO and Vaylin set a trap for the only vessel that could threaten their Eternal Fleet. They captured a civilian cargo freighter Ridala and killed its captain, staging an attack on it by the Eternal Fleet.

Vaylin, SCORPIO and several Knights of Zakuul boarded the freighter, which was then put under pretend fire from the Eternal Fleet warships. Impersonating the ship's captain, SCORPIO send a distress call, which was eventually answered by the Gravestone captain Koth Vortena. Vortena allowed Ridala to land inside the Gravestone hangar for emergency repairs, allowing Vaylin's forces to round up Koth's crew and take control of the vessel. Vortena himself avoided capture and called the Alliance base on Odessen for help, managing to transmit his coordinates before the transmission was cut off. SCORPIO was unable to take full control of the ship's systems, as Vortena had previously locked the bridge controls, making sure essential systems such as shields, weapons and the hyperdrive remained inaccessible to her. The Alliance fleet jumped out of hyperspace and engaged the Eternal Fleet, but this was only a distraction to allow Lana Beniko and Bionuva to board the Gravestone an a boarding pod. Unable to access the HoloNet signal through the battle, SCORPIO asked Vaylin to torture the crewmembers for Vortena's personal details that could help break his personal encryption key. Meanwhile, Beniko and Skywalker dispatched several skytrooper patrols and met with Koth, who revealed that unlocking the primary passcode without entering a second hidden one would trigger the quantum bomb installed as a precaution against SCORPIO. The Commander joined Koth in disabling the fuses spread throughout the ship, while Lana provided distraction from Vaylin's forces.

Learning that the encryption key was based on the list of soldiers who died under Koth's command during his war service, SCORPIO unlocked his primary key, while also noticing a second password. Desiring to save the Gravestone at all costs, SCORPIO maneuvered Vaylin and her Knights to leave the bridge, noting that five patrols at opposite ends of the ship were lost and revealing that Vortena received help from Bionuva. Vaylin went ahead to confront her father, who inhabited Skywalker's mind, leaving the bridge and Vortena's crewmembers unsupervised. Koth and the Commander disabled the fuses on the first deck, and after killing Horizon Guard Tragus Rova proceeded towards the bridge, surprised to find it empty of Vaylin's forces. Vortena disabled the quantum bomb from the bridge console and told Len Parvek, Tora and the rest of his crew to evacuate in the escape pods. SCORPIO then contacted the bridge and revealed that she allowed them to reach the bridge so that Vortena could disable the bomb, while also informing them that Lana Beniko was cornered by Vaylin in the Dark Sanctuary, where the bomb was hidden. The Outlander and Vortena engaged and defeated Vella Zarkot and reached the Sanctuary in time to save Beniko from Vaylin's lightsaber, but their fighting still triggered the bomb, leaving three minutes until detonation. Vaylin Force-pushed Lana aside and engaged the Battlemaster, quickly gaining advantage and about to land a blow. However, the spirit of Valkorion himself intervened to preserve his host and stopped time in his vicinity, but Vaylin was able to break through and regain the freedom of movement. Having a conversation with her father for the first time since his physical death, Vaylin blamed him for caging her on Nathema, while Valkorion insisted that what he did was to keep her safe. Vaylin then prepared to strike him when Valkorion uttered a phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul", triggering her secret mental conditioning and making her powerless. Unable to fight back, Vaylin became angry and confused and fled the Dark Sanctuary, giving Vortena the chance to disarm the quantum bomb while the Commander disabled the power relays to prevent its early detonation.

While the events unfolded in the Dark Sanctuary, SCORPIO was finally able to gain unrestricted access to the Gravestone, uncovering hidden files and subroutines thousands of years old that revealed the place of origin of herself, the Gravestone and the Eternal Fleet. Using her connection to the GEMINI droids, SCORPIO instructed them to travel to those coordinates, ending the space battle and leaving only the Alliance ships in the vicinity of the Gravestone. Theron Shan brought Kaliyo Djannis, Aric Jorgan, Torian Cadera and Vette as reinforcements by landing an Alliance shuttle inside the Gravestone hangar just moments before SCORPIO announced that she was taking control of the Gravestone and urged the organic beings to abandon ship. Realizing that she was betrayed, Vaylin confronted SCORPIO on the bridge and attempted to attack her, but SCORPIO engaged and locked the vessel's hyperdrive, taking the ship to the same destination that she send the Eternal Fleet to. Both Vaylin and SCORPIO then left the bridge, where the Alliance forces converged and witnessed as the Gravestone jumped out of hyperspace in Iokath system, surrounded by the entirety of the Eternal Fleet. SCORPIO left the ship in the shuttle Ridala and contacted the Alliance again, revealing that Vaylin and her remaining forces were sabotaging everything they could on the Gravestone. Koth Vortena and the Hero rushed to the omnicannon, but in their absence Vaylin returned to the bridge and overpowered both Kaliyo and Aric Jorgan. She threatened to kill Torian and Vette, but was unable to hurt anyone before a blinding white light coming from Iokath engulfed the ship.

* * *

 **Escape from Iokath**

One by one, Alliance and Eternal Empire personnel awoke on the surface of Iokath separated from each other. Some were assisted by Iokath remotes, and all came under attack by Iokath droids of various design, repurposed by ARIES to show aggression towards any foreign entity. ARIES observed the test results, seeking whether anyone was strong enough to inherit the control of Iokath and appearing as a Human hologram at various technoliths. Zakuulan forces were far more numerous, but suffered heavy casualties amongst both the Knights of Zakuul and Eternal Fleet officers. Meanwhile, Alliance member Theron Shan managed to use his cranial cybernetic implant working and contacted other Alliance members, directing everyone to a structure called the Tributary. Along their way there, many Alliance members encountered Zakuulan forces, with Koth Vortena meeting an officer who wanted to surrender before being killed by droids, Kaliyo Djannis scoring twenty-six and a half kills, and Torian Cadera and Bionuva coming across a group of Knights who were all killed by the scour swarm droids. After all Alliance members have gathered together, their position in the Tributary soon came under attack from purifier droids. Theron shot the force field console, trapping the droids outside, and forcing the Alliance to find another way out. Skywalker and Vette went ahead to explore, coming across and disabling a colossus droid, with the rest of the Alliance close behind. Theron soon realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot the shuttle that was left in its hangar. To provide themselves with a distraction from the droids outside, the team repaired the colossus droid, allowing the Commander to use it against its much weaker, but more numerous brethren. While the Outlander held off the droids in the Tributary Grounds, Theron found his shuttle, remotely piloted it to the Tributary roof, waited for everyone to get onboard and took off.

SCORPIO was likewise imprisoned in an unknown location, but managed to find a connection node in her cell and access Iokath's massive planetary network. Using ARIES' preoccupation with other prisoners to escape her confinement, SCORPIO used his own trick to leave holographic disguise in her place, so that by the time ARIES determined her too dangerous and blasted her with laser fire, she was already far away. Eventually deciding that none of the new arrivals were worthy of inheriting Iokath, ARIES decided to bring the combat simulations to an end. He activated a massive energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to leave Iokath and started recharging his superweapon, intending to use it on lethal setting this time. However, his multiple holo-transmissions allowed SCORPIO to pinpoint his location at the ARIES base in Iokath's southern hemisphere and transmit it to the Alliance forces, asking them to stop ARIES before he could destroy them all.

Meanwhile Empress Vaylin, who awoke alone in her cell, experienced a visit from ARIES, who appeared in the hologram of her late brother Thexan. Vaylin instantly became suspicious when she could not feel her brother through the Force and quickly realized the deception by feeding "Thexan" a lie about her past which he did not correct. Demanding to know who was impersonating her brother, Vaylin Force-pulled together a bunch of wall panels into a projectile and threw it at "Thexan", smashing a wall and revealing a way out of her cell. Vaylin soon came across the remains of Eternal Fleet crews and rallied her forces to retake the Fleet from ARIES. Together they found the control console, from which one of the GEMINI captains released the docked Eternal Fleet warships. However, as the ships prepared to leave, they began smashing into ARIES' energy shield and Vaylin ordered to find and disable its source. A purifier drone landed a lucky shot on Vaylin, who responded by trashing it, rendering the droid harmless. She then brought the droid with her to one of the warships, where her loyalists reported her that half of the Eternal Fleet has been recaptured, while the remaining ships could be towed with the tractor beams. The GEMINI captain connected to the purifier drone to access its information about ARIES, which revealed that ARIES was about fire his weapon that would destroy organics and the GEMINI droids alike.

Reaching ARIES base in this shuttle, Theron dropped Bionuva and Vette off to deal with ARIES, while the rest departed to reclaim the Gravestone, now knowing its location based on the shuttle's last coordinates. They managed to snatch the ship right out from Vaylin's nose, but were chased by the Eternal Fleet warships. Skywalker and Vette stormed the base and attacked ARIES, even while the Eternal Fleet laid fire to his base and the superweapon capacitors threatened to overload. Eventually, after ARIES faked defeat and attempted to backstab the Alliance Commander, he himself was shot in the back and destroyed permanently by SCORPIO. She then lowered the energy shield and urged the Outlander to escape before the capacitors on ARIES' superweapon overloaded and covered the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation. SCORPIO announced her intention to upload her consciousness into the planetary network, becoming one with Iokath, and since this would prevent her from threatening the Alliance or the galaxy again, the Battlemaster allowed her to proceed and SCORPIO thanked them before forever leaving her droid body forever. The Commander and Vette rushed outside, where they were picked by the Gravestone at the last minute. With the planetary shield down, the Eternal Fleet had the opportunity to escape, but Vaylin insisted on killing her enemies first and ordered the purifier drone to override the GEMINI captain's programming, restoring it to the default setting. The superweapon then exploded, which prompted Vaylin to flee into hyperspace with the majority of the Eternal Fleet, while leaving behind several warships to pursue the Gravestone, which itself just barely managed to escape to hyperspace with everyone aboard.

The radiation from the exploding superweapon covered the entirety of Iokath, damaging the GEMINI units on the remaining Eternal Fleet warships, and causing them to lose contact with their sisters in the GEMINI frequency. Furious at their failure, Vaylin became determined to have the GEMINI captains obey her without question, as they did before SCORPIO granted them free will. Vaylin brought the purifier drone back to the Zakuul and plugged it into the Eternal Throne, from where the droid restored every GEMINI unit to their default setting. Despite the loss of her advisor and some of the Fleet personnel, Vaylin viewed regaining full control of the Eternal Fleet as a victory, immediately sending it to attack Alliance outposts and patrols.

Just before the Alliance escaped, SCORPIO transmitted them the schematics for upgrading the Gravestone with Iokath technology. She later sent Bionuva one final message, indicating that she was making home within Iokath's massive planetary network. The Alliance leadership safely returned to Odessen, where the Gravestone was dry-docked to install the new upgrades. In the end, Alliance forces have regained control of their most powerful weapon without suffering a single casualty, while SCORPIO was out of the picture and unable to threaten the Alliance again. Additionally, Skywalker became aware of a secret phrase that would trigger Vaylin's mental conditioning right before everyone was captured by ARIES, giving the Alliance an edge against the Eternal Empress.

* * *

 **The Dragon's Maw**

After regaining full control of the GEMINI captains that commanded the Eternal Fleet, Eternal Empress Vaylin send it to attack Alliance outposts and patrols. To celebrate her victory, Vaylin ordered her Magistrate of Revelry Indo Zal to organize a Grand Festival at the Palace of the Eternal Dragon in her honor. During the party, Vaylin planned to execute a host of captured Zakuulan rebels by feeding them to wild beasts. However, Indo long desired to have revenge on Vaylin for the murder of his sister Kalya and contacted the Alliance base on Odessen, offering to provide them with a way to strike at Vaylin at the party. After Theron Shan and T7-O1 vouched for him, Indo volunteered to prepare disguises and security clearances that would allow Bionuva to get inside the Palace and trigger mental condition imposed upon Vaylin by her father. The plan required a distraction, and Indo offered to free and start a revolt among the captured rebels, causing enough chaos for Skywalker to get close to Vaylin. The mission was code-named "Operation Dragon's Maw" and Theron Shan volunteered to accompany the Commander, while Lana Beniko and T7-O1 provided remote support by slicing into the security grid from a shuttle that served as their getaway vehicle.

The party was impressive, with Zakuulan socialites gathering in the Palace of Eternal Dragon and toasting in Vaylin's name. However, leaving during the party was strictly forbidden and speaking during the royal address was punishable by death. To add to their humiliation, captured prisoners were forced to serve drinks to the guests while awaiting their execution. The fighting beasts themselves were either restrained in place on the main floor, or kept in the beast pens in the lower level, where beastmaster Oleg oversaw the menagerie. Music by Raz and the Ubo-Kings, a band that exploded in popularity on Zakuul, was played to entertain the guests, although the band themselves could not make it to Zakuul. Several dishes were served during the event, with six hundred bottles of Zakuulan wine ordered alone, although chef Areta Foss found the glazed kell cooked by her droid assistant not up to standards, ordering to throw out all thirteen prepared batches. Complimentary holograms of Empress Vaylin were provided to the guests at the reception area, while the HoloNet drones broadcasted the party for all the galaxy to see. Security was provided by Knights of Zakuul and Vaylin's personal Horizon Guard stationed throughout the Palace.

Arriving on Zakuul wearing the the guises of two Knights of Zakuul, Theron and Bionuva got inside the Palace and met with Indo Zal. He provided them with ion charges to be attached to security relays throughout the Palace, so that they could be detonated at once and disable the rebels' shock collars. Leaving the task to the Alliance, Indo returned to Vaylin's side, however he was caught spying on her during a holocall with Jarak, which blew his cover and earned him a collar of his own. Theron and Skywalker worked their way around Palace security dressed as Zakuul Knights, using clever deception to gain access to unauthorized areas. Among other things, the Commander stole a Knight-Captain's shield, which allowed them to threaten the other Knights with their rank, stole a foreman access card from one of the dock workers, lifted the lockdown from the security room to access the data in the server room and fed medicine to a sick exoboar Bergola in the beast pens, earning the creature's gratitude.

After Theron and Bionuva planted all six charges, Lana informed them that Vaylin was beginning her speech ahead of of schedule. Dropping their disguises, Theron and Skywalker strolled into the main hall, where Vaylin was making the public address to the holocameras. Having uncovered Indo's deception, she made a speech about Zakuul's glory and her enemies' torment, when the Commander publicly mocked her in front of the cameras, causing Vaylin to drop Indo and the other prisoners inside the beast den. Vaylin used the Force to levitate heavy mental ornaments, intending to smash the intruders with them, but the Commander spoke the code phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul" that triggered her mental conditioning, causing Vaylin to lose control of her powers in front of everyone. The Outlander then detonated the ion charges, causing cameras to fail and lights to flicker throughout the Palace as the ion blast disabled all electronics. The remaining rebels began attacking skytroopers and arming themselves with their weapons, while a couple of giant exoboars held on the main floor were suddenly no longer restrained and began causing havoc among civilians and the Knights of Zakuul.

Vaylin ignited her lightsaber and prepared to engage the intruders in combat, when the Palace was hit by a couple of missiles. Unbeknownst to anyone, Vaylin's brother and former Emperor Arcann had also picked the party as the opportunity to confront his sister and arrived with a shuttle full of his loyalists, who began seeking Vaylin throughout the Palace. Seeing her brother on the holocameras, Vaylin retreated from the main hall, all exits from which were then sealed. The only way for Theron and Bionuva was to follow the rebels down into the beast den, where they saved Indo and the others from a Rancor named Junior, with an unexpected assistance from Bergola and her pack. Skywalker then ordered Indo to retreat with the Rebels to safety, after which they and Theron went to pursue Vaylin, who went to a remote balcony, smashing all holocams in her way. Informed by Lana about Vaylin's whereabouts, Theron and the Commander made their way out of the pit and into the reception area, where a fight between Arcann's loyalists and Vaylin's Knights had broken out, with beastmaster Oleg bringing his two vorn tigers Cho'Kri and Cho'Ale into mix. Arcann approached Vaylin at the balcony and tried to talk his sister down peacefully, but Vaylin became convinced that her brother was complicit in her conditioning and attacked him in a fit of rage. The two engaged in a lightsaber duel, which was interrupted by the arrival of the Outlander and Theron Shan. Seeing a chance to leave Arcann alone with their father's vessel, Vaylin threw a speeder bike at him, which she then used to leave the scene.

To Bionuva's surprise, Arcann was indeed healed on Voss and addressed them peacefully, acknowledging his past crimes without signs of hostility. After Theron Shan doubted his trustworthiness, Arcann joined him and Skywalker in the fight against the Horizon Guard who arrived to kill them. After the Guards were dealt with, Arcann wondered whether the Commander was controlled by his father like a puppet or merely housed his essence. Valkorion's spirit then revealed himself to Arcann and called him weak, to which Arcann replied that he was no longer his father's son and that the Outlander was more deserving of the Eternal Throne than he was. Arcann then offered to join the Alliance to atone for the blood shed under his reign, and the Hero agreed to take him in, using the party holocamers to broadcast Arcann's new loyalty to the galaxy. Witnessing the broadcast from an Eternal Fleet warship she retreated to, Vaylin became enraged at her brother's betrayal and ordered the Eternal Fleet to bombard the entire Palace into rubble, regardless of her supporters still inside. Eternal Fleet ships began laying fire on the Palace, and Arcann, Theron and Bionuva rushed to the landing pad where Lana and T7-O1 were waiting for them in the shuttle. Some others managed to escape the Palace in time, but just after Lana's shuttle took off with the Alliance and their new friend safely onboard, the Palace collapsed from the sustained fire, crushing everyone who still remained inside.

What was intended to be a celebration of Vaylin's glory turned to disastrous consequences for the Empress. Her weakness to a mental conditioning became exposed to everyone, and the act of turning on her loyal supporters resulted in her being hated by half of Zakuul's population. Determined to rid of her mental bonds at any cost, Vaylin took her flagship to Nathema, where Jarak promised to have a breakthrough to help Vaylin break her chains. The Alliance meanwhile did not achieve their original goal of taking down Vaylin, but found a new ally in Arcann and secured the support of Zakuulan rebels, who were largely led away from the Palace by Indo. Arcann was brought to the Alliance base on Odessen, where he was initially treated as enemy by the Alliance personnel, but the Commander insisted that having the former Emperor on their side was good for both the morale and for putting additional pressure on Vaylin.

* * *

 **Into the Void**

Having become aware of the mental conditioning imposed on her by Valkorion, Eternal Empress Vaylin ordered Jarak, the Anomid scientist responsible for it, to find a way to undo the work done by him in the Sanitarium on Nathema. During the Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin, Jarak informed the Empress that he made a breakthrough and Vaylin, who suffered a humiliation when Bionuva used her conditioning against her, departed Zakuul and traveled to Nathema on her personal flagship. Meanwhile, Skywalker, who hosted Valkorion's spirit inside their head, experienced a portion of Valkorion's memory in which Vaylin first came back to Zakuul after spending years on Nathema. When the Commander mentioned it to former Emperor Arcann, Vaylin's brother who recently joined the Alliance, he identified Nathema as the site of Vaylin's conditioning and deduced that she was only coming back there because she found a way to break it. Nathema was a Void in the Force ever since Vitiate killed all life on it with his ritual, too dangerous for recently redeemed Arcann to visit, so the Alliance Commander departed there with only Lana Beniko and Theron Shan, two of their closest advisors.

Theron piloted a shuttle to Nathema system, where Lana began feeling the effects of the Force void before even setting foot on the planet. Even Valkorion found his power diminished in this place, though he promised to shield Bionuva and their companion from its worst effects. The shuttle's sensors identified the Sanitarium as the only structure on the planet showing signs of life and Theron dropped off Lana and Skywalker not far from it, taking the shuttle to a safe distance afterwards. Meanwhile, Vaylin landed at the entrance to the Sanitarium with a host of the Horizon Guards, where she was greeted by an Abyssin Keeper, who informed Vaylin that Jarak was waiting for her inside his laboratory. The Empress ordered the Horizon Guards to wait outside and ventured in, reaching the habitat in which Jarak kept his twisted experiments. Jarak arrived to witness Vaylin slaughter a trio of his mutated Acklays and informed Vaylin that everything was prepared for her in the main lab, while Lana and the Commander made their way to the entrance of Sanitarium, where they dispatched the Horizon Guards and followed Vaylin inside. Within the walls of the Sanitarium, Lana and the Outlander proceeded to cut down skytroopers, Nathema Zealots and Keepers that stood in their way, while learning about Jarak's role in Vaylin's conditioning there from his holorecordings.

In the main laboratory, Jarak had prepared a large circular arena surrounded by massive energy orb nodes and explained to Vaylin that the process to break her conditioning would be even more extreme than before, with nobody else surviving it so far. However, Jarak also assured the Empress that her unparalleled strength in the Force would give her a chance that nobody else had and Vaylin agreed to proceed. The pillar orbs pierced Vaylin's body with energy beams, dealing her enormous pain, and causing her power to lash out of control. As Vaylin struggled, the Force blasts emitted from her body evaporated several Keepers and Zealots, while Jarak had fled the room to save his life. He ran into Lana and Bionuva and quickly explained that only he knew a location of a safe place, asking them to escort him there through the beasts that went mad from Vaylin's power. To assure their mutual survival, Jarak led them to the Emperor's Vault in the Sanitarium's lower levels, where they barely managed to get inside to avoid the energy blasts that ravaged everything outside and fried the vault's power circuits. All this time, Vaylin was alone at the mercy of Jarak's inventions and continued to suffer unbearable pain. Finally, determined not to die in the place she hated so much, Vaylin gathered all of her remaining strength and overpowered Jarak's machines, causing them to explode one by one and freeing her from their grasp. As soon as the pain stopped, Vaylin could feel her bonds has been broken and departed the surface of Nathema.

Inside the vault, the spirit of Valkorion informed Skywalker that Vaylin had broken free from her bonds before fading due to Void in the Force that permeated the place. Jarak told the Commander and Lana about the vault's backup power generator, warning them to beware the Vault's ancient guardians. After they restored the power, the Outlander and Lana made an important discovery by finding Dramath's holocron, which still housed the essence of Valkorion's father killed over 1300 years ago. Dramath told the two the history of his torment and revealed that the holocron held the power to destroy Vitiate once and for all. The Hero ordered Lana to take care of the holocron, since the moment they stepped outside the vault Valkorion would become aware of Commander's actions once again. Jarak was killed by a Vault Guardian and Bionuva and Lana had to fight off three large Voreclaws, before finally getting the door of the vault open. Theron informed them that Vaylin has already left the surface and the two rushed to escaped the Sanitarium which now threatened to collapse. Skywalker and Lana made their way to the landing platform outside where Theron picked them up, leaving Nathema behind.

The Alliance's original goal ended in failure, with Vaylin succeeding in breaking her chains without even realizing that the Alliance attempted to stop her. Upon the return to her flagship, Vaylin demonstrated her full power by Force Crushing everyone on the bridge and using it to remotely trigger the Sanitarium's destruction, before ordering her ships to leave Nathema's orbit. She then immediately ordered the Eternal Fleet to launch an assault on Odessen, intending to finish the Alliance for good. The Alliance, however, managed to locate and obtain Dramath's holocron, a relic that would prove crucial to Vitiate's ultimate destruction, and after learning from Bey'wan Aygo about the attack on Odessen, Theron immediately took the shuttle back to their base. Having sensed her daughter break her mental bonds, Senya Tirall awoke from her long coma on Odessen and joined the ranks of its defenders alongside Arcann.

* * *

 **End Times**

The attack came at the unfortunate moment for the Alliance, as the Gravestone, their most valuable asset and the only ship powerful enough to stand against the Eternal Fleet, was caught in the dry dock, while the upgrades based on schematics obtained on Iokath were being installed. The Alliance fleet met Vaylin's forces in Odessen's orbit, but without the Gravestone was unable to prevent Zakuulan ground forces from landing. In almost two years that Alliance have operated on the planet, they erected formidable defenses around their base, including a planetary shield that protected the entire surrounding area from orbital bombardment and aerial attack. Former Republic Admiral Bey'wan Aygo took charge of Odessen's defense and made an urgent call to Bionuva, Theron Shan and Lana Beniko, who were away from the base on a mission to Nathema, informing them of the attack and urging them to rush back as soon as possible. The Eternal Empire send a massive number of troops and ground vehicles to the surface of Odessen, with World thrashers clearing landing spots in Odessen wilderness, Zakuul Hovercrafts deploying battalions of troops and Eternal Empire Walkers providing heavy firepower for the ground forces. The initial wave of Zakuulan troops focused on taking the Gravestone, which would instantly negate any advantage the Alliance had, but Captain Koth Vortena's crew sealed all entrances and frantically worked on finishing the upgrades to get the ship airborne. Around the Alliance base and in untamed Odessen wilderness, the Alliance had shown strong resistance as well, although Vaylin's forces still had superior numbers. Heavy fighting broke all around the base, with former Republic and Imperial soldiers as well as high-profile Alliance recruits fighting side by side against the Eternal Empire forces. Qyzen Fess joined with the Trandoshan Warstalkers, while Torian Cadera led a group of Mandalorians to reinforce Bey'wan Aygo's position. Voss Mystic Sana-Rae and her Force-sensitive students attempted to defend the Gravestone, but were forced to retreat when the enemy deployed heavy artillery around it. Vette volunteered to take care of the artillery guns with a rocket launcher provided to her by Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb, who himself was busy securing the research inside his base.

The shuttle carrying Bionuva, Theron Shan and Lana Beniko arrived when the battle was already in full swing, and Theron dropped off Lana and Skywalker in a safe spot not far from the base, while he himself decided to sneak behind the enemy lines and wreak havoc there. To made their path through the battle to the besieged Gravestone, he and Lana commandeered an Eternal Empire Walker from the Vaylin's forces, using its firepower to destroy the enemy communication arrays and clear themselves a direct path to the Gravestone. By then enemy troops have broken through the Alliance lines and started cutting their way through the Gravestone hull, attempting to get inside. Vaylin's brother and redeemed former Emperor Arcann and his mother Senya Tirall arrived to aid in its defense, giving enough time for the Commander and Lana to join them and defeat the Knight Tyrral Jerikko who led the assault. A large group of Zakuulan Walkers then threatened to overwhelm their position, but Vortena and his crew have finished installing the upgrades just in time to activate the ship's cannons and destroy the walkers, after which the Gravestone took off into space to face the Eternal Fleet. However, even that was not enough to turn the tide of the battle, and the Hero decided to lure Vaylin away from the safety of her flagship and down to the surface for a personal confrontation. Lana went to join Theron, while Senya and Arcann offered to stand by the Commander's side against Vaylin. With the dry dock no longer the central focus of the battle, Sana-Rae led the Force-users in a counter-attack against the enemy flank, while the Commander went to look for a way to contact Vaylin as enemy reinforcements assaulted Aygo's line of defence from the west.

Having defeated Imperator Sunfell, Bionuva used her holocomm to call Vaylin, successfully taunting her into a face-to-face confrontation. Skywalker, Senya and Arcann commandeered another walker to clear out as many troops as possible before Vaylin's arrival, defeating a Siege Skytrooper before disembarking and requesting status updates. By this point Torian was the only one left from this unit, who was cut off by enemy ambush, which now threatened to overrun his position. At the same time Vaylin's forces have pinned down Vette on another end of the battlefield, her position given away when she destroyed the artillery guns. The Commander made a tough decision to save one of their allies first, reaching their position just in time to clear off enemy forces that surrounded them. Along with Senya and Arcann, the Outlander then rushed to aid the other combatant, but the Hero's guild allies, Igni-ka, "Meteor", and Captain Solo had gotten to them first, forcing Vaylin to take a random victim prisoner and sending to Skywalker the coordinates for a direct confrontation on the Alliance landing platform. He, Senya and Arcann rushed back to the Alliance base, where Oggurobb's position was being overrun while Gault and Bowdaar have barricaded themselves inside the Alliance headquarters. Southern perimeter of Aygo's defence had been breached by enemy forces, who also pushed back Sana-Rae and her students, requiring Aygo to send reinforcements their way. Bionuva, Senya and Arcan approached the Alliance base from the hangar entrance, where Aric Jorgan assisted them from a sniper vantage point, and having cleared the base of enemies, proceeded to the face-to-face with Vaylin with the rescued Twi'lek and Mandalorian clan leader.

Vaylin was waiting for her family with a host of skytroopers and Horizon Guards at her side, and a random prisoner at her mercy. After Valkorion appeared in front of his daughter, calling Vaylin not worthy of the Eternal Throne and not fit to rule the Eternal Empire, she responded by throwing her hostage at the Bionuva in a gesture of contempt, while reaching out with the Force to snap her victim's neck at the same time. This shocked Senya and Arcann, who stood at his side in this confrontation, agreeing that there was no other choice but to permanently stop Vaylin, who engaged her entire family with her full unleashed power. Skywalker bested her in lightsaber combat, but Vaylin unleashed a massive Force Storm with her power, threatening to bring down the entire Alliance base. Having no other way to stop her, the Commander was forced to strike Vaylin down, ending her life. Aygo then reported that Eternal Empire soldiers began surrendering by the thousands and Koth confirmed that the Eternal Fleet had retreated, with Arcann theorizing that his sister's rage was only thing giving her troops as will to fight.

Gathering in the war room, in the aftermath of their victory, the Alliance lamented on the losses taken during the battle, while Arcann warned Bionuva about a strange flow of energy he felt right after his sister's death, and warned them to beware Valkorion's machinations. However before anyone could get rest, Aygo received emergency calls from Sith Empress Acina about the Eternal Fleet warships bombarding Dromund Kaas, as well as Coruscant and the other Core Worlds. Valkorion explained that with the Eternal Throne empty, the fleet's GEMINI captains have gone rogue, reverting the Fleet to its original function of exterminating all complex life in the galaxy. With claiming the Eternal Throne as the only way to stop the destruction, the entire Alliance leadership boarded the Gravestone and departed for Zakuul, where they found the planet blockaded by the Eternal Fleet, engaging it in the Battle of Zakuul.

* * *

 **The Eternal Throne**

On their way to Zakuul, Bionuva experienced a vision of their siege on the Eternal Throne. Skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul litter the ground along that of Lana and Theron. Before Skywalker could sit down, he was stabbed by Vaylin with her lightsaber. Upon awakening, he conversed Lana and later Valkorion about Lord Dramath's holocron. The Immortal Emperor told him that such a useless object would have no effect on him and that arguing with one another would be too problematic given the recent events.

The Gravestone, protected by the Alliance fleet, dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of Zakuul, which was completely blockaded by Eternal Fleet warships. However, the Gravestone had an advantage in form of upgrades that were installed based on schematics obtained on Iokath and provided a boost to the vessel's shields, allowing them to withstand a concentrated fire from the Eternal Fleet and break the blockade, after which the Gravestone then began firing the omnicannon, destroying multiple warships with each shot.

Bionuva prepared to head down to the surface, and former Emperor Arcann and his mother Senya Tirall volunteered to accompany them in an escape pod, which the three of them used to land in the Garden of Izax as fire and destruction reigned around them. They then made their way towards the Spire, along the way engaging skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul, who did not yet know that the Empress they were serving was dead.

At the entrance to Eternal Throne Spire, the Knights blocked their way with a Tyth's Gauntlet, but Indo Zal and Zakuulan rebels unexpectedly showed up to provide support, destroying an Eternal Empire Walker with a rocket launcher. Fighting their way through waves of security, Skywalker, Senya and Arcann eventually reached the turbolift that led directly to the Eternal Throne. After entering the room for the first time in almost a year, Arcann was taken aback at seeing his old Throne and, feeling the need to atone for his past crimes, offered it to the Commander, proclaiming them a more worthy Emperor than he ever was. The Jedi claimed the Throne, which send a shock through their body and send a signal to the Eternal Fleet, which had immediately gone silent all across the galaxy, stopping the bombardments before reaching truly horrific casualties.

However, as soon as he was on the Eternal Throne, Valkorion turned on them and revealed his true goal, forcing Bionuva to kneel and proclaiming his desire to eradicate the Commander's mind and take possession of their body, after which he shocked them into nothingness. At this point the Throne room was breached by attacking skytroopers, forcing Senya and Arcann to hold their ground before they could be of help. Skywalker awoke inside the abyss of their own psyche, wearing Valkorion's form in a subconscious attempt to save their identity from being completely erased. Traversing the bizarre mindscape, the Commander cleansed their corrupted memories, which revealed the thoughts and motivations Valkorion had while inhabiting their body.

Locating a mental representation of the Holocron, the Jedi regained their identity, causing Valkorion to manifest in his usual form, intending to finish the work of destroying his vessel's consciousness. Bionuva resisted and Valkorion summoned Vaylin's enslaved spirit, dominating her will and commanding his daughter to destroy the Outlander. Skywalker battled Vaylin in the mental mindscape and prevailed, but Valkorion easily restored her spirit, after which the Commander used the representation of the holocron to free Vaylin from her father's mind control. At this point, Arcann has joined them inside his mind by meditating at the physical holocron still located in the Throne room. Bionuva and Arcann convinced Vaylin to join them against Valkorion, and the three of them attacked the Immortal Emperor.

After toying with them for a while, Valkorion destroyed the holocron, claiming that nothing was able to stop him. However, since his spirit was now bound to Vaylin's and shared her weakness, Skywalker used Vaylin's mental conditioning to turn the tables on Valkorion and rob the Emperor of his own strength. With Valkorion overpowered and weakened, Senya joined her children in the Commander's mind and together the family watched the Immortal Emperor's final words and moments, until the Commander put a final end to his millennia-long existence.

After Valkorion's essence was destroyed, Bionuva, Senya and Arcann found themselves back in the Eternal Throne room, where Arcann was able to confirm that he no longer felt his father's presence, who was gone for good. Senya then opened a system-wide holochannel for the new owner of the Eternal Throne, who made an address towards the galaxy and proclaimed a new age of peace for the Eternal Alliance. In the following days, the Alliance had established complete control over the Eternal Fleet and what remained of Zakuulan military force, appropriating its vehicles and recruiting the personnel for the armed force of the new Eternal Alliance, which had grown from a small-scale insurrection to become one of the major galactic powers alongside the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. For a while, the other governments were busy with recovery efforts on the world that suffered from the Eternal Fleet bombardment, but before long, both were preparing for a renewal of open scale war, put on hold since the Eternal Empire conquest. The Eternal Alliance had relocated the Eternal Throne from the Spire to Odessen, where it was installed in the Alliance base, issuing Bionuva's new orders directly to the Eternal Fleet.

* * *

 **Assault on Denova**

Little objection was received from the Republic, as most officials saw it as a waste of resources. The main reason being there at all was that the Republic wished to keep the extensive baradium mines out of Imperial hands. On top of that, the Alliance Commander and Supreme Commander Jace Malcom previously agreed on a deal that Republic defectors to the Alliance were not considered traitors and that the Republic wouldn't attempt to retrieve them.

While seemingly a peaceful transfer of ownership, Republic General Amos Rike prepared an invasion force that swiftly took the mines hostage. While the Alliance was free of KIA's, they refused to let the traitors hold its territory.

The Alliance had only confirmed that the Republic did not officially support Rike's actions, and were told the Alliance was free to deal with the situation as needed.

Eventually, Bionuva coordinated a task force of recon specialist and other operatives to eliminate the threat. Skywalker aimed to inflict minimum casualties and damage to resources to the loyalist, as the Alliance could salvage their equipment, and recruit whoever wasn't as willing as others to wage war on the Alliance.

The Alliance was only able to maintain a beachhead, as Republic artillery was constantly bombarding the area, creating a "No Mans Land" between the Alliance and Rike's main forces.

From here, the Commander led their team through a series of bunkers, disabling artillery and anti-air, freeing Alliance air support to aid the team and other scattered forces. Republic forces were relentless, several loyalist leaders sacrificing themselves in attempts to hold off the Commander, ultimately failing. In the final moments of the battle, the beachhead was secure, wounded evacuated, and support forces on site. All that remained was Rike, who had commandeered a prototype hover tank from an unknown Republic source. After his tanks destruction, he attempted to eliminate the whole team in a suicide bombing. However, he was cut down before the detonation could set off.

The Alliance wished to learn how such a large force and respected general could sneak past the Republic and its senate in attacking another superpower. It was later revealed that several anti-Alliance elements were present in the Republic. These elements were confirmed to be in the military.

As a result, Alliance leaders prepared for a worst case scenario: War with the Galactic Republic. And no doubt the forces embedded in the Republic did the same.

* * *

 **War for Iokath**

With the Eternal Fleet pacified and Valkorion's spirit destroyed, the galaxy entered a new age of peace. The Eternal Alliance managed to acquire new allies in the form of Andronikos Revel, Corso Riggs, Risha Drayen, Vector Hyllus, Ashara Zavros, Felix Iresso, Akaavi Spar and Mako, and Jaesa, along with reuniting with Scourge. When the radiation levels on Iokath had subsided, Lana led an Alliance team to claim it for the Alliance. She contacted the Commander and Theron with a status report, which was interrupted by arrival of Imperial and Republic forces on Iokath, who were fighting for control over the superweapon. Bionuva summoned the Eternal Fleet to Iokath, where contact with it was mysteriously blocked and Theron suggested to look for the source of the transmission on Iokath.

After landing, Theron and Skywalker went to the Fleet Spire to meet with Lana, who held two emissaries send by the Republic and the Empire - Captain Elara Dorne and Major Malavai Quinn - captive. Quinn represented Empress Acina, while Dorne was working Supreme Commander Jace Malcom. Both sides arrived on Iokath looking to claim the superweapon and both pleaded to the Commader to join forces against the other. The Commader picked the Republic and helped defend their base against the Imperial assault, after which the Commander and Theron went into a weapons cache to retrieve Iokath weapons and knowledge on how to use them.

Theron downloaded the files from an ancient console, learning that the superweapon was powerful enough to wipe all organic life on Iokath in distant past, in addition to ten trillion lives on other planets. When they reunited with Lana, she revealed to the Commander that the conflict was orchestrated by an unknown outside force, which leaked identical data regarding the superweapon to all three parties, luring them all in the same place and at the same time. Since the Eternal Throne's control over the Eternal Fleet could only be sabotaged by an Alliance member, Lana suspected a traitor in their ranks.

The Commander and Theron moved to prevent the superweapon's activation, only to be encountered by Acina and Quinn. Believing that she can control the superweapon, she activated the throne used to activate and was shown a vision of the future by the Six Gods. The power proved to grow far too powerful for the Empress to control, killing her. Calling upon the Republic's gift to the Commander, the Nova Strider, he destroyed the deployed Iokathi droids but they were unsuccessful and the legendary Six Gods were awakened.

With the control over the Eternal Fleet was restored, Theron stayed behind to delay the superweapon activation, while the Commander went inside superweapon command point, assuming an Iokathi throne and witnessing Tyth, the first of Six Gods. While Bionuva was plugged in, the Throne was sabotaged, and Skywalker ordered the Eternal Fleet to fire on the droid, knocking it out of commission. The Commander was brought back to the Fleet Spire to recuperate, where with no way to narrow down the list of suspects, Lana asked them to approve full-time surveillance by an independent party, to which both he and Theron strongly opposed.

* * *

 **Gods of the Machine**

Upon hearing the resurgence of the Old Gods, Bionuva, Darth Valkorious, Igni-ka, Darth Nox, Meteor, Cipher Nine, Ace, Umarak Kulta, and a nameless Jedi Sentinel, Sith Marauder, Jedi Shadow, Sith Assassin, Republic Vanguard, Imperial Operative, Scoundrel, and Mercenary returned to Iokath to finish the threat they presented. First was the Sisters of Carnage Aivela and Esne. They unleashed their daughters upon the strike team, but inevitably fell before the Eternal Alliance.

Travelling further into the Valley of the Machine Gods, they encounter Nahut, Son of Shadows. His powers did put the team on the ropes but he fell all the same. The next challenge came in the face of Scyva, the matriarchal leader of the Old Gods and mother of Tyth, Esne, Aivela and Nahut. She first used several droids in order to avenge her fallen children. After destroying the machines. She becomes enraged and personally engages the Alliance strike team. Scyva fell, her legacy of the Creators brought to ruin.

In the Valley's peak, the Eternal Alliance faced its ultimate test, Izax, the Ultimate Destroyer, husband of Scyva, strongest of the Old Gods, and father of the Son of Shadow, Sisters of Carnage, and the Son of Rage. The following battle shook the very foundations of Iokath but in the end, Izax was destroyed, ending the threat of the Old Gods.

However, this was not yet the end. Darth Wrath, his guild and their Imperial allies had planned the death of Commander Skywalker and his Eternal Alliance for sometime. The battle against the Old Gods had severely drained their enemies energies and the fall of Izax was the signal. Even in a weakened state, the Alliance forces managed to drive the Brotherhood forces into a rift that appeared when the Old God was destroyed.

* * *

 **Crisis on Umbara**

Eventually Lana found a trail of the traitor that led to the shadow-world of Umbara, where a transmission with the same encryption as the one from Iokath was detected from a hovertrain with a large stockpile of Adegan crystals. Lana Beniko, Theron Shan and Bionuva travelled there and boarded the speeding train to intercept and stop the traitor, who was supposedly in the control cabin of the locomotive. After defeating an Umbaran Shadow Assassin, the three reached the empty cockpit of the train, where Theron revealed himself as the traitor. He locked the Commander and Lana inside the cabin and sabotaged the train's tracks, which would cause the train to crash into the side of a mountain, vaporizing Skywalker, Lana, and the crystals.

Managing to bail before the impact and survive the crash, the Knight and Lana went after Theron on foot, while also fending off local wildlife. They caught up with Theron, but were unable to stop him before his shuttle left Umbara and were forced to contend with an Umbaran Spider Tank which covered Theron's escape. Returning to Odessen empty-handed, the Jedi sent a galaxy-wide message on the HoloNet, speaking directly to Theron in regards to his treason, and ordered Beniko to use every resource at the Alliance's disposal to locate Theron's whereabouts.

* * *

 **Traitor among the Chiss**

Bionuva's message reached the right ears and Aristocra Saganu of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force arrived to Odessen personally, revealing that Theron was being sheltered on Copero by the rogue Syndic Zenta of the Inrokini Family. To avoid a political conflict, Saganu asked Skywalker to deal with the traitor personally, sending a Human Ensign Raina Temple with them to watch for Chiss Ascendancy interests. Arriving on Copero, he and Temple fought their way through Copero City, eventually engaged Zenta in combat Zenta inside her starship factory.

Defeated and subdued, the Syndic explained that Theron had betrayed her as well, using her Force-sensitive relative Valss to steal the location of a holomap by slicing into her personal datapad. The map had long been kept in secret on Copero and led to a superweapon of the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Having learned Theron's location, the Commander was about to continue their pursuit, but Saganu demanded that they take Zenta's life, claiming there would be no deal between the Alliance and the Ascendancy otherwise, an offer that Bionuva refused.

Shan destroyed the holomap after learning the superweapon's location, but as he and Valss prepared to leave, Skywalker and Temple arrived to stop them. Valss stayed behind to buy Shan enough time to escape, and the Commander struck the Chiss down, again returning to Odessen without Theron, although impressed by what she had witnessed, Raina Temple volunteered to stay with the Alliance.

* * *

 **Personality and traits**

* * *

 **Personal characteristics and morality**

Even as a young apprentice of the Force Priestess and the teachings of Daughter and Son, Bionuva believed wholeheartedly in the power of redemption. Skywalker was not one to hold a grudge and was willing to forgive enemies and help them onto the path of the light. Ranna Tao'Ven was one such example; when it was revealed that Tao'Ven had betrayed the Hero's Master to Bengel Morr, the Jedi realized that she had done so to protect her people, but she was unwilling to allow her villagers to kill the Padawan after the young Jedi had aided them. When Tao'Ven asked for forgiveness, Bionuva readily granted it and urged the matriarch to dedicate herself to making things right.

Bionuva made frequent use of meditation to center one's emotions and heal, and rarely succumbed to anger or fear. Skywalker's belief in the redemptive powers of the light side gained powerful allies in Praven and Bengel Morr,and that faith helped Kira Carsen break free of the influence of the Sith Emperor himself. Even the Sith Emperor was not above redemption in the Hero's eyes, despite how insistently Lord Scourge disagreed, and it was not until the battle with the Emperor himself that the Knight realized the Sith ruler would never allow himself to be redeemed. The promise of power held no attraction for Bionuva even as a Padawan or a child, and Skywalker refused offer after offer from various Sith who tried to lure the Jedi over to the dark side.

While Bionuva did not enjoy taking lives, he understood when it was necessary in order to save the lives of innocents. True to the Order's tenet of humility, Skywalker disliked praise and medals, believing that it was a Jedi's duty to serve the Republic regardless of the cost or rewards. The devastation of Uphrades truly shocked the Hero, and the Jedi became determined to ensure that Darth Angral did not take another life from that point forward. He respected honor and loyalty and was able to use those qualities in Praven and Watcher One to convince the Sith and Imperial that they were not truly enemies. However, Bionuva's devotion to the Jedi Code caused the Jedi to occasionally clash with the womanizing Archiban Kimble and left the Knight at odds with Scourge. Kimble's liking of wealth, fame, and women ran against the Code's tenets of humility and emotional peace, while the former Emperor's Wrath was openly disdainful of the Order's creed and traditions. Both of them being many things his parents taught him.

* * *

 **Leadership abilities**

Able to inspire even the most downtrodden and broken soldiers to follow Bionuva into battle, Skywalker earned the loyalty of many individuals during the Knight's travels. The Hero quickly developed into a natural leader during the early days of the war against Darth Angral, and the Jedi's experience in both combat and negotiations made Bionuva the primary candidate to lead the Jedi and Republic forces on Corellia. Under the his leadership, the Jedi forces suffered no casualties during the Battle of Corellia, and the inexperienced Jedi quickly became a formidable fighting force.

Skywalker's leadership qualities were not limited to the battlefield, however. When situations began to dissolve into chaos, such as after the raid on the SIS base on Nar Shaddaa or when Nikollan Kord learned of Madel's treachery on Balmorra, the Hero was quick to seize control and calm even the hottest of tempers. The Knight was also politically savvy to a point, though the Jedi disagreed with Kira Carsen's view that the Order should lead the Republic as political figures. When Nikollan Kord turned on the Jedi and the Republic in an attempt to steal the cloaking device, Bionuva was able to compromise with the embittered resistance leader so that all sides benefited instead of resolving the situation with bloodshed.

* * *

 **Relationships and Allies**

During the Knight's travels,Bionuva gained a group of five companions: the astromech droid T7-O1, the Hero's Padawan Kira Carsen, protocol droid C2-N2, the medic known as Kimble, Sergeant Fideltin Rusk of the 301st Infantry, the former Emperor's Wrath, Lord Scourge, and later Treek and HK-51. Despite their different personalities and backgrounds, these companions were bound together by their relationships with the Hero of Tython—some owed the Jedi their life, others followed out of loyalty and friendship, and some out of duty and respect. As the nine worked together on battlefields across the galaxy, they came to rely on each other, and the group's personalities were greatly shaped by their interactions which in turn affected other allies they came across. During the battles against the Eternal Empire, he not only brought back his old friends, but found new ones in Lana Beniko, Koth Vortena, HK-55, Senya Tirall, Theron Shan, Nico Okarr, Ak'ghal Usar, Hemdil Tre, Veeroa Denz, Choza Raabat, K'krohl, Rokuss, Shae Vizla, Leyta, Master Ranos, Darth Hexid, Arcann, and the other prime members of the Eternal Alliance.

* * *

 **T7-O1**

T7-O1, affectionately known as T7 or Teeseven, was an astromech droid with a remarkable and storied past, having existed for over two hundred years before his first meeting with Bionuva when the young Jedi rescued him from the Flesh Raiders. The droid would later join Skywalker, still an apprentice at the time, in the Jedi's mission to rescue Orgus Din from the clutches of Bengel Morr, and he would continue to accompany the now-Knighted Jedi to the capital world of Coruscant. During their time together, Bionuva learned a great deal of Teeseven's past and convinced the droid to reassemble a set of files left by Shafu, one of Teeseven's former partners, in an attempt to locate the ex-slaver.

Teeseven had a great deal of respect for Bionuva and was Skywalker's longest and most loyal companion. A quirky and fiercely independent droid, Teeseven believed that together he and the Knight were unstoppable and approved wholeheartedly of the Jedi's dedication to serving others and how often the Hero put one's own life on the line to defend the galaxy from the threat of the Sith. The droid was also ashamed to reveal that he had worked with Shafu willingly during the Rodian's slaving operations, but the Hero told the little astromech that it was fine—Teeseven and Shafu had later learned the error of their ways and changed.

When Teeseven almost gave up on reassembling Shafu's files because of the difficulty, the droid told Bionuva the story of how he had failed in a mission to capture a GenoHaradan assassin who tried to kill a Muun ambassador, but Skywalker was able to inspire the astromech to continue working by convincing Teeseven that he had not failed—while the ambassador had resigned after the attempt, he had lived a long and prosperous life afterward thanks to Teeseven, and that was a success in the eyes of the Hero. As Teeseven was the only one of the Jedi's companions who could safely face the Emperor without being controlled by the crew's enemy, the droid accompanied his friend on the team's mission to the Dark Temple, where the duo successfully fought and defeated the Emperor despite the Sith's unimaginable power.

* * *

 **C2-N2**

C2-N2, also known Seetoo Enntoo, was a Hollis-series steward droid, a third-degree service droid produced by Automata Galactica. In 3643 BBY, C2-N2 was assigned to a Defender-class light corvette that was requisitioned by General Var Suthra of the Republic Military. C2-N2 and the ship were delivered to Docking Bay 74 of the Coruscant Spaceport on the Galactic Republic's capital planet of Coruscant, where he greeted the starship's new owner—a young Jedi Knight who had been tasked with foiling the Sith Lord Darth Angral's attempts to destroy the Republic with stolen superweapons. The droid explained his role as steward of the Jedi's new ship and gave Bionuva a tour of the vessel. Over the next two years, Seetoo continued to serve as the ship's steward as Skywalker, who became known as the Hero of Tython, served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic during the renewed war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire.

He frequently made adjustments to the ship's systems and accommodations, such as adding extra padding to the vessel's seat cushions, reprogramming the corvette's food synthesizer, programming the air circulators to simulate the smell of Alderaanian nectar or other pleasing aromas, and dusting the crew's quarters. He was frequently the subject of jokes between the astromech droid T7-O1 and the Knight's Padawan, Kira Carsen. The droid also ensured that the other members of the Hero's crew—Archiban Kimble, Lord Scourge, and Sergeant Fideltin Rusk—were comfortable aboard the starship.

When Bionuva returned to lead the Alliance against the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, C2-N2 helped supply the Alliance specialists Fleet Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, Hylo Visz, Sana-Rae, and Doctor Juuvard Illip Oggurobb.

* * *

 **Kira Carsen**

Kira Carsen first met Bionuva when she was still the apprentice of the Togruta Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks, having been sent to reinforce the then-Padawan in the young Jedi's mission to an ancient shrine on Tython. She was immediately impressed by Skywalker's combat skills, as Master Din's apprentice had just defeated a half dozen Force-wielding Flesh Raiders. She later aided the newly Knighted Jedi in a battle against the Sith Lord Tarnis, after which she was appointed as his's new Padawan.

Joining the Jedi Order at the age of eighteen, Carsen occasionally chafed under the Order's restrictions on emotion, but the privilege of being a Jedi was the most important part of the young woman's life. Like her Master, Carsen was more than willing to risk her life to defend those who could not defend themselves, and she was horrified by the Emperor's goal of consuming all life in the galaxy. During her tenure as Bionuva's apprentice, Carsen's past as a Child of the Emperor came to light, but the Skywalker's trust in the girl was enough to convince the Jedi Council of Carsen's unshakable loyalty to the Order. She also developed a powerful bond with her teacher, one that allowed Carsen to overcome her possession by the Emperor and break free of the Sith's indomitable will —a feat that only a handful of individuals, including Skywalker, were able to accomplish.

During the hunt for the Emperor, Bionuva trusted Carsen enough to have her join the mission to the Emperor's space station, despite her misgivings about the lack of fear that she perceived in their enemy's mind. Carsen's sarcastic and confident persona hid her insecurity and fear of losing her life as a Jedi, and it was only with the support of the Knight that she was able to tell the Council the truth about her past. Carsen also shared her views on the Jedi with her Master throughout their travels, and the two often discussed the Order's role and purpose in the galaxy. Unlike the Hero, Carsen believed that the Jedi needed to be in power, as they possessed the capability to make things better—and she wondered whether the Republic was in its current state because the Jedi refused to take charge. She also believed that the Jedi's focus on morality and restricting passions sometimes prevented the Order from getting done what needed accomplishing, though she acknowledged the Hero's point that the Code and the Order's rules kept the Jedi grounded.

* * *

 **Archiban "Doc" Frodrick Kimble**

The combat medic Archiban Kimble, better known as "Doc," was an individual almost on par with Lord Scourge in terms of ideological differences with Bionuva when he first met him. A roguish womanizer with a history of pursuing wealth and fame, Kimble was amazed how the Jedi refused to be tempted by emotional attachments and Skywalker's adherence to the Jedi Code. The medic's personal belief was that the members of the Jedi Order should allow themselves to feel emotion in small amounts during their training, like one would do to build an immunity to poison—a way of "immunizing" oneself against the temptation. Kimble's desire for fame and glory often caused friction between the pair, and the man was furious when he learned that his attempt to cure the Hutt Suudaa Nem'ro of a rare disease was spoiled when a bounty hunter killed Nem'ro before his treatment could have an effect.

However, despite the persona he projected, Kimble was actually a remarkably selfless person once he encountered people in need. Like Bionuva, Kimble would willingly risk his life to aid those less fortunate, and he put his considerable skills and medical knowledge to use in order to save lives whenever possible—regardless of whether those lives were refugees or Imperials. When Kimble realized that the members of the Balmorran Resistance were willing to turn on the Republic for their own personal gain, he left their ranks in disgust and joined Skywalker's crew, where he found a new their time together, the Hero came to realize that Kimble truly believed in the Knight's cause, and both respected each other greatly for their drive to save those who could not save themselves regardless of the consequences.

* * *

 **Provost Marshal Fideltin Rusk**

Sergeant Fideltin Rusk was a Republic soldier who first met Bionuva on the battlefields of Hoth, where the Chagrian aided Skywalker and Leeha Narezz in their mission despite the loss of one of the squads under his command. A grizzled veteran who had been hardened by years of combat and personal losses, Rusk greatly appreciated being able to serve alongside a Jedi of the Hero's caliber and found the Knight's devotion to serving others a remarkable quality. He also believed that the Jedi Code was something that could greatly improve the Republic Military if adopted.

Early in their time together, Rusk grew concerned that Bionuva might think badly of the casualty rates in his recent military history. Rusk confided in Skywalker the story of his first command and how they had fought against overwhelming odds to complete their mission with a 97.4% casualty rate but no fatalities. The Chagrian believed that soldiers were meant to be used, and while losing men hurt the Republic, their sacrifices gave more back—a viewpoint that the Knight was forced to agree with, having experienced warfare first hand on battlefields across the galaxy. He was also pleased to learn that Bionuva was not a die-hard pacifist as his parents had been, as their refusal to stand up to oppression had resulted in their deaths at the hands of the Empire.

* * *

 **Lord Scourge**

Lord Scourge's relationship with Bionuva was unique amongst the Knight's companions—it "began" several centuries before the Skywalker's appearance on Odessen. Scourge sacrificed his allies Revan and Meetra Surik in order to survive long enough to aid the Hero when the Knight finally arrived, paying a terrible price for his immortality. When the Emperor's Wrath finally did meet the Jedi on Quesh, he began plotting his defection and set his plans in motion several months after Bionuva's capture aboard the Emperor's space station. Scourge respected Skywalker as a valuable ally and was willing to lay down his life in the quest to destroy the Emperor, but made it very clear to the Jedi that he had no qualms about killing the Knight and going in search of a new candidate if it turned out that Bionuva could not defeat the Emperor.

The two respected each other, but there was also an element of mistrust that neither tried to conceal—despite their common goal, Bionuva was a Jedi and Scourge a Sith. Both Skywalker and Scourge attempted to change that, however: each of them attempted to draw the other over to their side of the Force throughout their travels together, and Scourge was openly disdainful of the Jedi Code. Scourge even told the Jedi point-blank that his attempts to turn the Knight to the dark side were simply for his own amusement. However, their relationship also benefited both of them—the Emperor's Wrath once acknowledged that he learned more of the Force from Revan and the Hero than he had from the Sith, and Bionuva agreed that Scourge's views had their merits.

* * *

 **Treek**

Since being recruited by Bionuva and his team, the female Ewok found her companion to be a good leader and, her travels to exciting planets and destruction of their enemies to be a good life. Treek considered herself highly attractive by her kind's standards, claiming that the men would endlessly try to gain her favor although she wanted none of it.

By telling her soft and benevolent story, the Jedi soon grew to understand what made her leave her homeworld of Endor and become a mercenary. During one of their conversations, she mentioned to the Knight of her short lifespan. He concluded that when the time comes near, they shall travel to the emerald moon and tell her tribe of their adventures.

* * *

 **HK-51**

HK-51 was designed to be a lethally efficient assassin/bodyguard and to take great enjoyment and pride in his duty. Quite unlike his predecessors he was programmed to be very polite, cheerful and friendly to his master and his master's allies. His programmers felt that previous models were too unsettling in their brutality. HK-51 himself even referred to models like HK-47 as "unstable." HK-51 did not seem to express any sort of hatred or disgust with organic beings or other droids that was so common to previous HK models. HK-51 also expressed dislike of political backstabbing and faction infighting, though he would partake in both if ordered to by his master.

While he was capable of both precision assassinations and mass murders, he much preferred to assassinate singular targets who were difficult to hunt. In this way, he was much more like HK-47 than his direct predecessors, the HK-50s. Much like HK-47, HK-51 viewed his assassinations as an art form. Despite this, he was programmed to put efficiency ahead of art, though he most enjoyed it when he could have both.

Unique to him, he quite enjoyed organics, as his negotiation/protocol programming was more prominent than previous models. He himself proudly stated that he was an excellent conversationalist. HK-51 also frequently used code words so as not to give away his true nature and purpose around those who may be alarmed. He often referred his targets as "undesirables" or "troublemakers," assassination/murder as "liquidation" or "deletion," and those who would be alarmed if they discovered his true purpose as "polite company." HK-51 also often referred to a "Maker," which seemed to be some sort of deity responsible for fate.

Outwardly, HK-51 appeared to be nothing more than an antique Systech Corporation protocol droid. This was the norm for most HK-series droids and one of the reasons for their unrivaled lethality.

While serving his new master, HK-51 started to become aware that his combat/assassination efficiency was swiftly declining. Analysis of the trend also showed that if this continued, then he would eventually be unable to function. The problem was discovered to be a failsafe subroutine buried deep within HK-51 programming. This failsafe would cause the eventual shutdown unless HK-51 successfully assassinated at least one individual on a implanted kill list, though killing anyone would slow the degradation of his protocols. His master dispatched HK-51 to assassinate one of these targets, a mission that HK-51 successfully completed. After the mission, HK-51 reported that his protocols were as efficient as the day he was manufactured. Coming to admire his master, almost to the level of idolization, HK-51 worried that one day he would be reprogrammed to turn on the master he so respected. Searching for a way to resolve this, HK-51 found a loyalty subroutine (most likely within HK-47's loyalty chip recovered from Revan) that would permanently set his loyalty to his master and anyone his master specified. Even if reprogrammed, this subroutine would prevent HK-51 from attacking the spacer. HK-51 was overjoyed and congratulated his master and suggested they celebrate by killing a large number of enemies.

* * *

 **Master Igni-ka Kenobi**

Since arriving on Tython, the two humans became very close friends. Some may say they act like brothers. While Bionuva provided the strength, Igni-ka gave wisdom to temper their blades. As a founding member of the 0Rd3R 0f 3t3Rn1ty, he has helped their fellow guild members with profound insight and knowledge of the greater galaxy and beyond so they can be better prepared for what comes next. Certain examples being the spirit of Terrak Morrhage, who possessed the Dark Jedi Parkanas Tark and his madness plague and the Children of the Emperor, led by the First Son inhabiting the body of Master Syo Bakarn. When it comes to friends, Igni-ka will always be there to help out, one example being the rescue of Torian Cadera from Skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul during the Battle of Odessen. The Outlander later returned the favor by finding the rest of his team; Tharan Cedrax, Holiday, Zenith, Lt. Iresso, and his Padawan Nadia Grell after they were separated.

* * *

 **Colonel "Meteor"**

If there is one thing that the two had in common was a unrelenting sense of duty to the Republic. Although not Force-sensitive like the Hero of Tython or the Barsen'thor, he more than made up for than his skill with firearms and battlefield tactics. His combat tactics have more than once. During their missions with Coruscant Aegis, his BT-7 Thunderclap's unique design gave them an edge in battle. When the Eternal Empire invaded the known galaxy, Havoc Squad had been splintered and been transferred to different positions. The efforts of Bionuva managed to bring back the Colonel with his squad, although getting Tanno Vik to join their side was very complicated. It was also thanks to the efforts of Major Aric Jorgan, M1-FX, and Yuun that the Alliance managed to win the Battle of Zakuul and Captain Elara Dorne that the Old Gods were destroyed.

* * *

 **Captain Hau "Ace" Solo, the Voidhound**

When the four founding members of their guild came face to face, they can all see that there was a spirit of adventure within the soul of Captain Solo. Despite the reckless maneuvers the smuggler did on and off his XS stock light freighter, he has never missed his shot at a chance to ruin an Imperial plan or find a way to gain credits. His ragtag team of scoundrels and gunslingers have always found a way to save the day in the most dramatic ways possible. Skills that Corso Riggs, Bowdaar, Risha Drayen, Akaavi Spar, and Guss Tuno used quite well with finding the treasure of legendary pirate Nok Drayen, thwarting the attempts of Skavak to get his hands on them, defeating the Voidwolf and later the Eternal Fleet.

* * *

 **Ashy**

* * *

Ashy was the name of a Rattataki male pilot in the Republic Navy. Originally adopted by a pair of Imperial aristocrats, Ashy was named due to his species' skin color, and made to believe he could join the Imperial Military, due to his adoptive parents' dressing him up as an Imperial officer at parties. When Ashy discovered that they simply found it amusing, and he would never be an Imperial soldier, he fled to the Galactic Republic and became a starfighter pilot. During the Battle of Kuat, he was instrumental in securing the Kuat Drive Yards for the Republic from falling into the hands of the Sith Empire along with Bionuva and his guild. He and his squadron later joined the Alliance when the Eternal Empire conquered the known galaxy.

* * *

 **B-3G9**

B-3G9 was a combat analysis droid manufactured by Czerka Corporation around the time of the Great Galactic War. The droid served the Galactic Republic's Navy as a strategic advisor and was responsible for the deft tactical maneuvering employed by the Republic at the First Battle of Bothawui. As commendation for its success at Bothawui, the Republic ordered that B-3G9 be returned to his factory of origin and undergo maintenance and upgrades; however, due to an administrative error on the part of Czerka and before it could be halted, the droid's circuitry was already partially repathed to conform to that of a standard protocol droid unit. The changes diminished B-3G9's tactical facilities, but the droid was still able to serve the Republic Navy as a manager of individual starship defense systems. The Battle of Kuat was met with Republic victory thanks to Bionuva and his guild.

* * *

 **Kendra Novar**

Kendra Novar was a female human pilot in the Republic Military. As a talented slicer, Kendra originally used her skills to rob casinos, but after a brief period in prison, she joined the military. It was stated that she had a good heart.

* * *

 **Oro Wogawa**

Oro Wogawa was an Ithorian male who served in the Republic Military as a starfighter pilot. He had a unique take on piloting, viewing each ship as a living being. Regardless of his unusual perspective, he was stated to get excellent results.

* * *

 **Lana Beniko**

Lana Beniko was the daughter of Kelsa and Jaren Beniko, one of her parents being one of the most celebrated entrepreneurs on Dromund Kaas. Her Force-sensitivity meant she was to undergo training in the Dark side of the Force by the laws of the Sith Empire. Lana became an Acolyte in the Sith Academy on Korriban, training under Overseer Harkun, who took sadistic pleasure in demeaning his Acolytes. As part of her final trial Beniko was sent into the Valley of the Dark Lords to retrieve the helm of Tulak Hord along with a group of other acolytes, which included Greck, Kagan and Bensyn. Knowing that Harkun deemed the task before them impossible, Beniko told the other acolytes that they could only survive by working together. Upon entering the Tomb of Tulak Hord the group was overwhelmed by k'lor'slugs, which left Greck dead and Kagan severely wounded. Beniko eventually found Tulak Hord's helmet among the rubble, but before they could leave, Kagan was killed by an insane Zabrak acolyte. Beniko and Bensyn were the only two acolytes to survive the trial and leave the tomb alive.

Sometime during the Treaty of Coruscant, Lana Beniko was stationed on Hoth when an unexpected skirmish broke out between Republic and Imperial forces. She called for an end to hostilities, but when an Imperial commander refused to obey, she responded by chopping off his right hand.

Lana Beniko was eventually given the title of a Sith Lord and was hand-picked as his new advisor by Darth Arkous, a member of the Dark Council and the head of the Sphere of Military Offense since the death of Darth Arho during the Battle of Ilum in 3641 BBY. Beniko accepted the offer despite not being impressed with Arkous, her initial impression of him being that of a vain and pompous statesman. Her first military engagement in a new role was the Imperial invasion of Talay, a major Republic outpost and communications hub. Arkous' plan was to minimize resistance while maximizing confusion amongst the locals, but the Talay initiative was endangered when the Republic send a team of Republic Strategic Information Service agents to infiltrate his ship as it departed from Dromund Kaas. Meditating aboard the ship, Beniko sensed four individuals using mind-shielding techniques commonly taught to spies and confronted one of them. The interrogation revealed to her their plan to slice all possible data and then detonate a hidden explosive device from the safety of an escape pod. Beniko informed only Arkous of the danger to avoid alerting the other three spies and two Sith managed to silently eliminate two of them. The final SIS agent had surgical enhancements that allowed her to escape from Beniko when the Sith found her priming the explosive device. Beniko sounded the alarm but had to stay to disarm the bomb, allowing the SIS agent the reach and launch the escape pod, from which she detonated a secondary device hidden inside the ship's electrical hub. Without weapons or jamming devices the Imperials were unable to stop the agent from broadcasting their plans to the Republic, but Darth Arkous himself put on a spacesuit and rocketed towards the pod, where a single plunge of his lightsaber was enough to decompress the pod and kill the agent inside. That act made Beniko respect Arkous for his service to the Empire, no longer doubting her choice to become his advisor.

Beniko spent a considerable amount of time as Arkous' advisor, during which she had no reason to mistrust him. This changed in 3638 BBY, when she assisted Darth Arkous and Lord Goh in planning the Assault on Tython's Jedi Temple. Arkous recruited a prominent Imperial figure to lead the first wave of the attack, whom Beniko met on the Vaiken Spacedock and remotely guided as they progressed from the landing point in the Gnarls to the Jedi Council chamber. Lord Goh stayed behind to search for additional hidden stores and Beniko learned that the goal of their attack was to retrieve an artifact from the Temple. The fact that Arkous hid the true objective from her, made Beniko lose her trust in him, which was only compounded by a growing presence she felt in the Force. As Arkous' chosen figure returned, he and Lana were informed by Sergeant Tarsten about the Republic's Korriban Incursion, in which they took the Sith Academy and killed Dark Council member Darth Soverus. Furious, Arkous ordered a retaliation strike and Beniko again guided her new acquaintance through the Lower Wilds of Korriban, barely hiding her anger at the audacity of the Republic's invasion. After the Dark Council Chambers were reclaimed, Beniko again congratulated the Imperial on their service, asking them to meet in private, away from Arkous' ears. There, she confided in her Imperial ally about her suspicions regarding Arkous' motive for the attack on Tython, revealing that in her mind the simultaneous timing on two attacks was neither coincidence, nor retaliation for one another, but instead planned from the beginning. Believing that Darth Arkous was involved in a conspiracy that could threaten the entire Sith Empire, Beniko put the trust in her new ally, asking them to stay alert and promising to file a report regarding Arkous' activities. Pretending everything was business as usual was not easy, as Beniko was now concerned that the man she once trusted was now lying when talking to her and she was no longer given a reason for why she was not privy to some of his activities. Eventually, her suspicions proved correct when Arkous made arrangements for a shuttle trip to Onderon, but traveled to Manaan instead. She secretly followed her superior to the planet's surface, where she learned from a Selkath customs official that Arkous obtained a travel permit to the underwater Genetics Laboratory G-1.

Beniko urged her astromech droid A7-M1 to alert their Imperial ally to the new development and come to Manaan at once. Revealing her discovery that Colonel Rian Darok, the Republic commander who had overseen the attack on Korriban, had traveled to the same location as Arkous, Beniko send her ally to investigate. Meanwhile, she came in contact with with Republic SIS agent Theron Shan, who was investigating a similar plot on the part of of Darok. Shan alerted Beniko's associate to the location of Jakarro, a Wookiee smuggler imprisoned by the Selkath geneticist Gorima. With the Imperial team missing for the time being. The Republic strike team freed the Wookiee and his droid C2-D4 and together they discovered that Gorima had received Rakata technology from Arkous and Darok, and was using them to build self-repairing cyborg warriors for an "Infinite Army". Arkous and Darok revealed themselves to be working together and escaped in a submarine, detonating a bomb intended to sink and flood the facility, though Beniko's new allies managed to make it to the surface. Meeting them together with Shan, Beniko revealed their joint discovery that Arkous and Darok were both members of the Order of Revan, once believed to be a minor cult operating in the Empire, and now seeking to destroy both Republic and Empire to establish a new order. Unable to return to Arkous' side and lacking the evidence to expose him, Lana agreed to pursue leads within the Empire while Theron, Jakarro and their ally went to pursue different leads.

Beniko soon received a message from Arkous, who revealed that he saw potential in her and was planning to recruit her into the order, changing his mind only when Beniko started investigating him. Continuing her collaboration with Shan, Jakarro, and C2-D4, Beniko uncovered a number of other Revanite traitors within the ranks on the Empire, while Shan and Jakarro tracked Arkous and Darok to Rakata Prime, the homeworld of the Rakata and capital of their Infinite Empire. The Revanites were building their new Infinite army there based on Gorima's research and to stop them Shan and Beniko arranged for Jakarro and their other ally to assault the Temple of the Ancients, while they provided tactical intel from onboard Jakarro's XS stock light freighter. Asking Theron Shan to leave the cockpit and check the ship's sensors, Beniko secretly asked her Imperial ally to retrieve the data on the Infinite Army cyborgs from a Rakata console for further study. Jakarro and their ally confronted the Revanite leaders on the roof of the Temple and were forced to kill them when it became clear they would not cooperate. It was then that the true leader of the conspiracy revealed himself - none other than Revan, the "growth" in the Force that Beniko had sensed. His Harrower-class dreadnought dropped out of Hyperspace and bombarded the Temple of the Ancients, though Beniko's allies made it out alive in Arkous' shuttle.

Regrouping with her allies on Manaan, Beniko discovered that the Revanites had used their influence in the Empire to place a bounty on her head for the murder of Darth Arkous, a charge she could not contest unless the Revanites were exposed, while it had become clear that their influence would not make it easy. She was forced to go into hiding along with Shan and Jakarro, who faced similar charges. Beniko advised her Imperial ally to go on with their life, but to remain on the watch for the Revanites and above all avoid contacting her. In an attempt to find lodging, Beniko and her companions traveled to Tatooine. However, Beniko sensed Imperial agent Sharack Breev attempting to shadow her and thus returned to Jakarro's XS stock light freighter to depart the planet.

Eventually, the trio discovered that the Revanites had allied themselves with the Nova Blades pirate gang based out of Rishi, having them target key hyperlanes. Requiring their ally to find out what the Revanites were up to without being revealed, Beniko made contact with Corellian Run Scoundrels leader Kai Zykken, using a mind trick to persuade him to spread rumors that their ally was a fearsome leader of a pirate gang called the Red Hulls, while Theron Shan remotely sliced their ally's ship navicomputer to draw them to Rishi. After their associate followed the trail of breadcrumbs left by Lana and Theron to their safe house, the duo revealed themselves and explained their current situation. They needed to manually slice the files on the Nova Blades' base of operation while avoiding drawing the Revanites to themselves, hence the masquerade to make it look like a common pirate rivalry. Theron and Lana sent their ally, masquerading as the faux pirate gang, out to harass the Nova Blades, attacking their operations and slave camps, threatening the pirate' alliance with the Revanites. Eventually, they targeted the Blades' base at the crashed Aggressor, killing Commodore Dael Margok and recovering intel on Revanite agents. While Theron got busy decoding the intel, Lana sent their ally to meet with Shae Vizla, whose Mandalorian clan was formerly allied with the Blades and Revanites, to acquire more information. Meanwhile, Lana joined Jakarro and Theron in infiltrating a Revanite safehouse in Raider's Cove, but their attempt went sour and Theron was spotted. Lana allowed Theron to be captured and restrained Jakarro from intervening and revealing themselves, judging that Shan could gain more information in captivity and wouldn't betray their secrets - she herself had previously probed his mind with the Force to no effect.

When their ally returned, Beniko and Jakarro were told that the Revanites had a fleet waiting somewhere on the planet. Beniko then realized that by changing the hyperlanes the Revanites were drawing the Empire and Republic fleets to Rishi, luring them both into an ambush. Thankfully, by that time C2-D4 decoded that the Revanites were based on the Sky Ridge Island nearby and suggested taking up lodging with the Rishii village based there. The trio traveled there and met with the local Chieftain named Arankau, who allowed them to stay in the village. Beniko stayed behind to help with slicing, sending her ally to scout the Revanite camps. Learning that Theron Shan was being kept at their main base, Beniko's ally went on the rescue mission, though Shan was able to escape the captivity by himself. He then revealed Revan's plan - upon both fleet's arrival at Rishi, Revanite sleeper agents on both sides would sabotage key systems while the signal jammer on the ground would prevent the fleets from coordinating, at which point the Revanite fleet would move in and massacre the survivors. With his plan exposed, Revan set his stronghold to self-destruct, but Lana was able to remotely abort the sequence thanks to the slicing tricks she picked from Theron.

With the signal jammer protected from slicing and aerial bombardment, Beniko's ally quickly moved in to deactivate the signal jammer, enabling communication with the fleets and revealing to them the Revanite conspiracy. Theron Shan uploaded the identities of double agents, resulting in their impromptu detainment. Grand Master Satele Shan and Darth Marr, who commanded both fleets, agreed to meet in Raider's Cove to discuss a temporary truce so they could deal with the threat posed by Revan. With the order exposed, Beniko's name was cleared and she once again answered directly to a Dark Council member. Both Republic and Imperial sides agreed to form a temporary truce to stop Revan from resurrecting the Sith Emperor, who was intending to consume all life in the galaxy. The coalition made their way to Yavin 4, where Lana lamented that what trust she had in common with Theron was gone after he learned that she was the one who allowed him to be captured.

The coalition forces established a staging area on Yavin 4 and were able to apprehend the Imperial Guard Commandant Iven. As their situation became clear and the time drew to a close, the coalition forces were able to overcome their vast differences and worked together to storm the Temple of Sacrifice and stop Revan's ritual. To deal with Revan himself, Beniko stood side by side with Darth Marr, Satele and Theron Shan, Jakarro and Shae Vizla, confronting him at a forgotten temple terrace. After a prolonged fight, Revan was defeated, though the Sith Emperor was nevertheless able to return to life, feeding off the lives taken by Coalition forces during the fighting on Yavin 4. To the confusion of Darth Marr, the Emperor left without possessing a body or taking a physical form, while Revan finally became one with the Force. In the aftermath of the battle, Darth Marr appointed Beniko as the new head of the reformed Sith Intelligence. She said goodbye to Theron Shan, Jakarro and her ally, before departing the jungle moon alongside with Marr. She later sent a mail to her ally, commenting on her new job as the Sith Intelligence Minister.

Beniko's responsibilities as the Minister of Sith Intelligence were soon put to the test on Ziost. The now-former Emperor Vitiate resurfaced on the ancestral world of the Empire and extended his influence across the globe, controlling the planet's population and feeding off of the chaos and death that his puppets caused. Despite possessing both Imperials and Sith alike, Vitiate gave up trying to possess Beniko due to her mental defenses, making her suspect that the former Emperor was not as strong as he once was. Beniko opposed Vitiate's chaos, working with her assistant from the Intelligence Rane Kovach and sent an emergency alert for her Yavin Coalition partner to arrive as well. Introducing her old associate to Kovach, Beniko went to deal with growing crisis in New Adasta, where she became aware that Theron Shan was also on Ziost just as Republic Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh launched an invasion of Ziost, giving Vitiate hundreds more puppets to control. After warning her ally about the Monoliths, Beniko explained her plan to hinder Vitiate's puppets. Theron had previously discovered that shocking Vitiate's thralls into unconsciousness broke his control over them. Thus, he modified New Adasta's electrostatic weapon, originally designed to counter major civil uprisings, to be non-lethal, while their ally taunted Vitiate over the hologram, causing his puppets to swarm the People's Tower in New Adasta. There, Theron fired the weapon, incapacitating all Vitiate's pawns except Jedi Master Surro, Sixth Line commander, who subdued Lana and Theron, only to be defeated by their ally. Beniko later evacuated Ziost before Vitiate performed his ritual that consumed all life on the planet. Despite failing her first major crisis as Sith Intelligence Minister, Beniko resolved to carry on.

At the same time Vitiate fled from Ziost towards Wild Space, a pair of twin conquerors of a mysterious faction launched an attack on Korriban before disappearing into the Unknown Regions. Darth Marr led a joint Imperial-Republic fleet staffed with former members of the Yavin Coalition and accompanied by Beniko's ally into the Wild Space in pursuit of Vitiate, unintentionally encroaching on the territory of the invaders, the Eternal Empire of Zakuul and triggering first skirmish with the Eternal Fleet. Beniko felt Darth Marr's death through the Force, soon followed by a ripple in the Force felt by everyone who came in contact with the former Sith Emperor, who secretly created and ruled the Eternal Empire under the name of Valkorion until the assassination of his physical body. His son Arcann claimed his father's Eternal Throne and claimed that Beniko's ally whom he called an Outlander assassinated his father. In retaliation, he launched a full-scale invasion on the Core Worlds, though Beniko, among others, discerned the truth of Arcann's treachery. Within a year, the Empire and Republic had all but fallen to the Eternal Empire and were forced to pay heavy tribute to Arcann. Most of the Dark Council was dead or in hiding and rule over Sith Empire was assumed by Darth Acina. The Sith Intelligence effectively ceased to exist and Beniko ventured into Eternal Empire space, looking to find her ally from the Revanite crisis, believing that person to be the galaxy's last hope of defeating the Eternal Empire.

Beniko spend the next several years travelling the Wild Space, trying to learn the fate of her ally, whom Zakuulans took to call the Outlander. Suspicious on why the tribute demanded by Zakuul was more than what was necessary for the Eternal Empire, Beniko dedicated some of her resources to finding out Arcann's plans for it. Early on, she met and exchanged information with Senya Tirall, a former member of the Knights of Zakuul, who resigned after Arcann ordered the massacre of the Scions of Zakuul, who used to serve alongside Knights as brethren. She later encountered an exiled Zakuulan naval officer Koth Vortena, who defected following the Occupation of Denon along with his crew. Beniko and Vortena spend a lot of time opposing the Eternal Empire together, growing to trust each other during their shared experiences on planets such as Arron Prime and Altair 3. Beniko also continued to build a networks of contacts of those determined the oppose the tyranny of Zakuul from both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic and obtained a bodyguard droid HK-55 and an astromech droid T7-O1.

Five years after the Assassination of Valkorion Beniko was finally able to learn that her ally who accompanied Darth Marr was frozen in carbonite and kept by Arcann in a secured vault that housed his most prized possessions. Beniko mounted a rescue mission and in 3632 BBY she and T7-O1 infiltrated the Spire while Vortena and HK-55 waited in the shuttle that served as their escape route. Locating her old ally inside Arcann's vault and unfreezing them, Beniko quickly noted that the carbonite freezing process was imperfect and poisoning the Outlander, and quickly administered an antidote just as her ally was thawed out. Almost immediately they were attacked by Skytrooper guards and with no time to explain the full situation, Beniko proceeded to escort her ally to the extraction point while T7-O1 went a separate route to generate false alarms in other sectors. Their escape discovered, the two here pursuited by High Justice Vaylin, Arcann's sister and an extremely powerful Force user. Attempting to cut off their escape route, Vaylin destabilized a Sun Generator, forcing Beniko and the Outlander to make their way through a Skytrooper factory. The generator threatened to explode taking innocent lives and the Outlander took a detour to disable it despite Beniko's protests. With Vortena having problems with their escape shuttle, Beniko and the Outlander had to hold their ground against a couple of Knights of Zakuul and were eventually cornered by Vailyn. Beniko prepared to sacrifice herself to buy the Outlander time for escape, but instead they were picked just in time by HK-55 and Vortena in their shuttle.

Vaylin caused damage to the shuttle as it escaped, which required Vortena to put in down, crashing in the Endless Swamp. Beniko stayed behind with Vortena to hide evidence of their crash-landing while the Outlander and HK-55 went ahead to investigate a large technological object. When Beniko and Vortena caught up to their companions, HK-55 informed them that the object was not native to Zakuul and Vortena quickly identified it as the Gravestone, the legendary starship that single handedly stood up to the Eternal Fleet. Vortena was convinced that the recent events were a sign that they would beat Arcann, though Beniko disagreed. Leaving Vortena to work on the ship, Beniko and the Outlander ventured back into the swamp to locate fresh drinking water. Beniko used this opportunity to bring her ally onto speed on the past five years of galactic events and the current state of the major organizations. She also confessed that she felt an unfamiliar presence within the Outlander, who shared the suspicion that Emperor Valkorion was still alive within his mind, an act of honesty which Beniko appreciated.

The Gravestone managed to limp and to the shadowport and dock as the Asylum, where Vortena's crew of Zakuulan exiles joined him to work on the ship, while Beniko went to a contact her network by herself. On her way back to the Gravestone she found HK-55 wandering the streets with his most recent memories missing. Vortena informed her that the droid was accompanying the Outlander to a rendezvous with Tirall's allies and assumed that the turncoat Knight had betrayed them. However, Beniko suspected that the mystery contacts were the most present danger and asked HK-55 for his last location before the memory gap. Beniko rallied Vortena and his crew to that spot, locating a concealed entrance to a hideout of the Scions of Zakuul, where they found the Outlander and Tirall in a standoff with the Scion leader Heskal. Beniko demanded for Heskal and his Scions to put away their lightsabers, which they did as Heskal had no further information to learn from the two, revealing to everyone that Valkorion still lived within the Outlander's mind. Vortena believed that Valkorion's survival meant hope for Zakuul and was excited, while Beniko replied that the Immortal Emperor was a threat to all life in the galaxy and vowed to find a way to extract him from the Outlander's mind. At this revelation, Senya Tirall also confessed that she was Arcann and Vaylin mother, of which Beniko was previously unaware.

Returning to the Gravestone, Koth again expressed hostility at Senya for withholding information. He expressed that restoring Valkorion to the Eternal Throne should be the group's primary goal, to which Beniko again countered that Valkorion was a world devourer. The argument was interrupted by HK-55, who relayed a message from T7-O1 on Zakuul, informing them that the information broker known as "Lady of Sorrows" wished to have a dialogue with the Gravestone's computers. Beniko deemed bringing the "Lady of Sorrows" worth the risk and Senya Tirall volunteered to accompany the Outlander back to the Old World of Zakuul in a shuttle. Before they departed, Beniko asked the Outlander to act as an example for Koth and Senya to cooperate.

Koth Vortena followed Senya Tirall and the Outlander to provide backup and the group successfully made it back, along with T7-O1 and the "Lady of Sorrows", who revealed herself as SCORPIO, an advanced artificial intelligence who was familiar to Beniko from her past work for the Imperial Intelligence. While SCORPIO set to work on the Gravestone, Beniko informed the Outlander of her Imperial and Republic contacts, who were willing to join their resistance against the Eternal Throne. The Outlander was then summoned by Heskal back to the Scions' hideout, and Beniko advised her ally to be cautious around Scions, calling the zealots unpredictable.

It turned out that Heskal revealed the Outlander's location directly to Arcann in accordance with a prophecy that he had. The Eternal Fleet emerged from hyperspace and opened fire on the shadowport, and Beniko called the Outlander, who had just escaped a confrontation with Arcann himself in the hideout. Beniko defended the Gravestone alongside Vortena's crew until the Outlander and T7-O1 returned, then informed them that Arcann's forces had taken control of docking clamps keeping the Gravestone in place. The group was ambushed by Vaylin, but her Senya Tirall intervened and engaged her daughter, allowing Beniko and the Outlander to retreat and reunite with Koth Vortena. Beniko volunteered to hold a choke point so that Vortena and the Outlander could reach the Control Spar and disable the docking clamps. There, the Outlander was confronted by Arcann again, who destroyed HK-55 seemingly beyond repair. Despite suffering a great physical toll, the Outlander managed to release the clamps keeping the ship grounded and escape the confrontation with Arcann alive, returning to Gravestone by shuttle just as the vessel was taking off. The ship escaped from the Eternal Fleet to hyperspace, just as the Outlander collapsed from sustained injuries. Beniko was at her ally's side when they woke up and confirmed HK-55 fate, mourning his loss and threatening to deactivate SCORPIO for demeaning his mode.

The Battle of Asylum served as a rallying cry for those who wished to oppose Arcann, and Lana called her multiple contacts from the Sith Empire, the Republic and the criminal underworld to gather on the planet Odessen, a remote and unsettled world which she hand-picked herself for its strong connection to the Force. There she laid foundation of an Alliance against the Eternal Empire, putting aside the past hostilities of the Galactic War to free the galaxy of Arcann's tyranny. Beniko publicly made the Outlander into the Commander of the hew Alliance, herself becoming the Commander's right hand and most trusted advisor. Some of the most prominent faces who decided to join the new Alliance included former Republic Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, a legendary smuggler Hylo Visz, a Hutt scientist Juvard Illip Oggurobb and her old associate Theron Shan, who by that point had broken ties with the Republic SIS. Lana and Theron took time to reminiscence on their past together, with Theron jokingly offering to recruit the Order of Shasa, while Lana stated that she would rather let galaxy fall than ally with Rishi's Corellian Run Scoundrels. Lana personally asked the new Commander to recruit Sith Empire's Major Pierce, whose talents were wasted at his current posting on Dromund Kaas.

The new Alliance made several bold strikes against the Eternal Empire, which attracted new members and volunteers. On Theron Shan's suggestion the Commander recruited Kaliyo Djannis, an experienced anarchist known as "Firebrand", who survived on Zakuul for two years. The Commander also assisted Republic Special Forces Division Havoc Squad under Major Aric Jorgan in wiretapping a Zakuulan listening post in the Eternal Swamp, a missing for which Lana and other Alliance members provided a major distraction. Combining the information from the new sources allowed SCORPIO to reveal the existence of the GEMINI frequency, by the means of which Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet. The Alliance planned an attack on the Hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire on Zakuul and connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet, sending the Havoc Squad and Kaliyo Djannis on the mission, one of them providing a diversion for the other's main objective. Before the Commander could depart to lead them, Beniko suggested to contact Valkorion on how to best infiltrate the facility he had build. Unfortunately, the Commander decided to do so in Odessen wilderness, where Valkorion tested them for a prolonged period of time before the Commander could return to the Alliance base. The Alliance had no choice but to proceed with the mission regardless and in the process the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue. At that point, the Spire went into full lockdown with no tranmissions coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible and leaving the Alliance leadership no choice but to wait.

Relaxing in the Alliance cantina, Lana Beniko engaged in a game of Holo-Sabacc with Theron Shan, Koth Vortena and Gault Rennow, a former partner of Hylo Visz. Beniko attempted to read the Devaronian's mind but all she saw was a series of clouded images, enabling him to beat her at cards. Gault then approached the Alliance leadership with a proposition to raid the Gilded Star, an Eternal Empire treasury ship hiding in the atmosphere of the gas giant Vandin. Strained for funds, the Commander agreed to the plan and accompanied Gault to Vandin along with Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, Senya Tirall and SCORPIO. Bringing in his partner Vette and an identity slicer Dretcher, Gault outlined his plan to infiltrate the ship and sabotage a warhead inside its reinforced vault, vaporizing its contents so that they could be siphoned away from the ship. The heist went mostly as planned, as Lana and Theron piloted the tanker ship and made a safe getaway, while those aboard the Gilded Star itself were picked up by Hylo Visz. Returning to Odessen, Gault and Vette expressed their desire to join the Alliance, but the celebration was interrupted by the return of Aric Jorgan and Kaliyo Djannis, who managed to escape Zakuul with a database on the GEMINI droids, although four of Havoc Squad's six members were lost in the process. Hoping to salvage this fiasco, Beniko ordered SCORPIO to analyze the data archive.

SCORPIO revealed to the Alliance leadership that the GEMINI droids were produced from a template called GEMINI Prime in a weapons factory on Darvannis. Obtaining the Prime could be the key to take over the GEMINI and the Eternal Fleet, but Beniko noted that the factory had tunnels running kilometers deep and the Alliance did not yet have enough forces for a major assault. Theron Shan responded by calling in a favor to Shae Vizla, now holding the title of Mandalore the Avenger. Vizla's Mandalorian clan was itching for both payback against the Eternal Empire and a chance to re-arm themselves with the spoils from Darvannis factory and provided enough distraction for Commander to infiltrate the factory and retrieve the Prime. During the Raid on Darvannis Beniko contacted the Commander and passed on detailed schematics of the factory obtain by Theron to help with the assault, while also cautioning the Outlander regarding a long-term alliance with the Mandalorians, comparing them to wild animals craving violence.

With GEMINI Prime in her possession on Odessen, SCORPIO was able to analyze the template and easily crack the droid's internal protocols due to their similar designs. SCORPIO explained that by plugging the Prime into the captain's console on any warship in the Eternal Fleet, she would be able to take control of the entire network, and with it the Eternal Fleet. Identifying a lone warship scheduled to recharge its hyperdrive as their target, the Alliance leadership moved to intercept it. Koth Vortena piloted the Gravestone to the location of the Eternal Fleet warship and SCORPIO confused its targeting systems while Theron Shan piloted a shuttle inside its hangar. Inside, the GEMINI captain noted their presence and separated the Commander and SCORPIO from Lana, Senya and Theron. While making their way to a rendezvous point, the three found that the ship was transporting prisoners for Arcann to interrogate - Imperial Admiral Zasha Ranken, Republic Senator Tai Cordan and Zakuulan holostar-in-exile Malita Tal. By the time the Commander could rejoin them, SCORPIO apparently was destroyed in her attempt to override the GEMINI captain. Lana and Theron escorted the freed prisoners to the escape pods, as Senya and the Commander confronted and defeated the GEMINI captain. The GEMINI however, revealed their sabotage to Emperor Arcann and transferred her consciousness into the frequency, triggering the ship's self-destruct. One of three escape pods was destroyed and the Alliance could barely manage to escape the destruction in time. As Arcann and Vaylin arrived with the Eternal Fleet, the Gravestone managed to escape to hyperspace, while GEMINI Prime has completely shut itself down. SCORPIO then contacted the Alliance and revealed that she faked her death, using the GEMINI network to transport herself to Zakuul, where she took control of the Eternal Throne.

Returning to Odessen, the Alliance learned that a portion of the Eternal Fleet remained under Arcann's control and that SCORPIO revealed to him the location of the Odessen base. With Eternal Fleet on its way, the Commander left behind some forces in case of a ground assault, while taking the fight to Arcann from the Gravestone. As the Battle of Odessen began, Beniko determined that the only way to ensure safety of the Alliance was to annihilate Arcann's Eternal Flagship. Lana, Senya and some others accompanied the Commander in the infiltration of the flagship, where Senya was separated from them by Vaylin. As they made their way to confront Arcann on the bridge, Lana was informed by Theron that the rest of the Eternal Fleet had turned on Arcann as well, targeting the Arcann's flagship to eliminate both him and the Commander in one fell swoop, which Lana recognized as SCORPIO's true plan from the start. Reaching the bridge, Beniko stayed behind to deal with a squad of Zakuul Knights, leaving the Command to confront Arcann alone. By the time Commander informed her that Arcann was finished, Beniko and the rest of the infiltration team were in the hangar prepared to leave, though there was no sign of Senya Tirall. As the ship was coming apart, Beniko and her team commandeered a Zakuulan shuttle while the Commander narrowly escaped in a Zakuulan starfighter. On their way back to the Gravestone, Senya contacted them and revealed that she was alive and so was Arcann, whom she was taking away in the hopes of redeeming, before she escaped into hyperspace aboard Arcann's personal shuttle. With little time to focus on Senya's betrayal, Lana reminded everyone that the Eternal Fleet was still their primary concern, at point which the Gravestone fired the omnicannon on the Eternal Flagship, creating a massive explosion that wiped out the present portion of the Eternal Fleet. Back on Odessen, Beniko assured the Commander that despite the betrayals they've endured, the Battle of Odessen had become the rallying point the Alliance needed for all the forces seeking to oppose the Eternal Empire, swelling their ranks and giving them the capability to repel future invasions.

With Arcann gone, his sister Vaylin allied with SCORPIO and proclaimed herself the new Eternal Empress, carving a path of destruction across the galaxy in search of her family. Her search led her to Voss, where she launched an all-out attack to draw her family out of hiding. The Alliance fleet moved to intercept and engage the Eternal Fleet, while Beniko piloted a Zakuulan shuttle carrying the Commander and Torian Cadera who led a squad of Mandalorian warriors down to the planet surface to break the siege of the capital city of Voss-Ka. Engaging skytroopers throughout the burning city, Beniko and the Commander attempted to beach the northern city plateau before it was completely destroyed, then made their way to the Tower of Prophecy, where Theron Shan had been waiting for them. After defending their position from Vaylin's Horizon Guard, they received a holotransmission from Senya, who was at the Shrine of Healing hoping the Voss Mystics would heal her son's body and spirit and pleaded for the Alliance's aid, believing Arcann would join their fight. Agreeing that Arcann had to be neutralized one way or another, Beniko led the Mandalorians towards the Shrine while the Commander and Theron separately rode Torian's walker Storm Rider through the Old Paths. By the time they reached Senya's position, she had already ordered the Mystics to use her strength to heal her son in a Voss healing ritual, which let her comatose. The Commander and Beniko chased escaping Arcann to his shuttle, but were too late to stop his departure. By this point Vaylin has ordered the Eternal Fleet to burn her family regardless of casualties on Voss, but the battle was turned by the arrival of the Imperial fleet, which turned the Eternal Fleet away.

Sith Empress Acina then greeted the Alliance Commander and invited them to Dromund Kaas to discuss a potential alliance against Vaylin. Beniko deemed that the trip should be interested in any case, as she was away from the Sith Capital for a number of years by this point. On Dromund Kaas the Commander, Lana Beniko and Theron Shan were greeted by Gelmid Lorman, who introduced himself as the new Minister of Logistics when Beniko addressed him by his old title of Moff. Lorman escorted them to Acina, who insisted on speaking with the Commander privately on her personal shuttle. The Commander agreed, leaving Lana Beniko and Theron Shan behind to keep an eye on Lorman. Beniko set to meditate while Theron sliced the Imperial databanks and later told him to stop when she sensed someone approaching. Lorman informed them that the Empress's shuttle had crashed in the wilds and was possibly vaporized, with its emergency beacon not responding, coming to the conclusion that both the Empress and the Commander were dead, which Beniko found to be impossible. Though the two advisors decided to investigate the crash, Lorman insisted that a hazardous storm in the vicinity of the crash that would make that impossible. As they waited, Lana and Theron were contacted by former Republic Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who expressed her condolences and offered to take over the leadership of the Alliance. Lana reminded the Twi'lek that her term as a Chancellor was already over, while Theron insisted that the Commander was still considered missing and thus refused her offer. After Saresh signed off, Beniko decided to forgo the risk of traversing the storm and go search for the Commander. On their way there were informed by Bey'wan Aygo that Saresh had already arrived on Odessen, taking advantage of the disarray among the Alliance forces over the Commander's supposed demise. Leaving the turbolife, the two were held at blasterpoint by a trio of Imperial troops sent by Lorman to stop them. Beniko and Shan easily took care of them before answering a call from a holotransmitter on one of the troopers. On the other hand was Lorman, who was working alongside Saresh and the GenoHaradan in an unsuccessful attempt to assassinate the Commander and the Empress, who by now had cornered their pursuers. After quickly informing them about Saresh's machinations, Lana and Theron quickly followed the Commander to Odessen, Saresh was making a speech in front of the Alliance personnel. Beniko personally cut off her way of escaping and the Commander ordered her imprisoned, to Theron's approval.

However, even though Saresh was neutralized, the chaos she caused was used by SCORPIO and Vaylin to secretly board and take over the Gravestone. Koth Vortena escaped capture and provided the Alliance base to his coordinates, with the Alliance fleet moving to intercept. Beniko accompanied the Commander to the Gravestone in a boarding pod and helped dispatch skytrooper patrols along their way to Vortena. Koth revealed that Vaylin's forces took over the bridge and now risked triggering the quantum bomb that he installed as a precaution against SCORPIO. Lana let Koth and the Commander disarm the bomb fuses, while she went to distract Zakuulan patrols throughout the ship. Figuring that Vortena was not alone, Vaylin went ahead and cornered Beniko in the Dark Sanctuary section of the ship. The Commander and Vortena arrived in time to save Beniko from Vaylin's lightsaber, but their fighting still triggered the bomb. About to strike the Commander, Vaylin suddenly turned and fled, giving Vortena the necessary time to disarm the bomb. Vortena ordered his crew to evacuate in an escape pod, just as Theron Shan brought Kaliyo Djannis, Aric Jorgan, Torian Cadera and Vette as reinforcements by landing an Alliance shuttle inside the hangar. At this point, SCORPIO took over control of the Gravestone, sending it towards an unknown location and locking the hyperdrive. Converging on the bridge, Alliance forces witnessed as the vessel jumped out of hyperspace in an unknown system, surrounded by the entirety of the Eternal Fleet. SCORPIO left the ship in her shuttle and Vaylin threatened the lives of the crew again, but could not nothing as a blinding white light engulfed the ship.

Alliance members found themselves on the surface of the strange world that computers called Iokath, separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Theron Shan managed to get his cybernetic implant working, contacting everyone and directing them to a structure called the Tributary, as they became aware that not only Vaylin, but every Zakuulan and GEMINI droid from the Eternal Fleet found themselves in a similar situation as well. When every Alliance member from onboard the Gravestone got back together, their position in the Tributary came under attack from local hostile droids, forcing them to find another way out of it. The Commander and Vette went ahead, while the rest eventually followed, meeting them at a disabled colossus droid. There, Theron realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot the Alliance shuttle that was left in its hangar. To provide themselves with a distraction from the droids outside, the team repaired the colossus droid, leaving the Commander to pilot it against its much weaker, but more numerous brethren. With everyone safely aboard, the shuttle that Theron landed on the Tributary roof took off. However, before they could leave, SCORPIO contacted the group and revealed that ARIES, the droid that controlled Iokath, raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to leave. With ARIES recharging the weapon that incapacitated them to begin with and promising to use on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed that ARIES base was located in the southern hemisphere and Theron dropped off the Commander and Vette there to deal with ARIES, while the rest went to reclaim the Gravestone based on the shuttle's last known location. SCORPIO herself arrived to help the Commander defeat ARIES, who repaid her by letting her consciousness merge with Iokath, removing her from a list of galactic threats. However, the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation. The Gravestone just barely managed to escape to hyperspace, as did Vaylin with most of the Eternal Fleet, but Iokath remained inaccessible for the time being.

Returning to the safety of Odessen, Beniko assured the Commander that the Alliance was stronger than ever, with Gravestone secure and SCORPIO out of the picture, though she transmitted schematics on further upgrading the Gravestone with Iokath technology. Alliance Intelligence continued to search for Arcann, but was unable to locate a solid lead amidst the numerous rumours. Beniko also finally asked the Commander what exactly caused Vaylin to flee back onboard the Gravestone, to which the Commander replied that Valkorion shared him them a code phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul" that when spoken triggered Vaylin's conditions and made her powerless to strike.

An opportunity to use Vaylin's newfound weakness presented itself when Indo Zal, an Alliance sympathizer who previously helped T7-O1 contacted the Alliance and informed them about the upcoming Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin, where the Empress planned to execute a host of Zakuulan rebels. Indo proposed to provide disguises for the Alliance to infiltrate the party, then cause a revolt among the prisoners, causing enough chaos for the Commander to get close to Vaylin and activate her conditioning. Theron Shan vouched for Indo and volunteered to accompany the Commander inside the Palace of the Eternal Dragon, while Lana Beniko and T7-O1 provided remote support from a shuttle that served as their getaway vehicle. The Commander's confrontation with Vaylin was interrupted by Arcann, who arrived with a group of his loyalists, intending to reclaim the Eternal Throne from his sister. However, the Commander found that Arcann was indeed healed on Voss, no longer consumed by hate and anger he offered to join the Alliance and attempt to atone for his crimes. Though Vaylin escaped to her flagship and ordered the Palace bombarded to rubble, Beniko arrived with the shuttle just in time to get the Commander, Theron Shan and Arcann to safety.

Upon their return to Odessen, Arcann was initially treated as enemy by the Alliance personnel, many of whom suffered under his rule for years and joined the Alliance to oppose him in a first place. However, the Commander insisted that having the former Eternal Emperor on the side was good for both the morale and for putting additional pressure on Vaylin. The Commander soon learned from Valkorion of Nathema, a dead world where Vaylin's conditioning took place and where she was now returning to break it. Theron piloted the Commander's shuttle to Nathema, and Lana began feeling the effects of the Force void before even setting foot on the planet. Even Valkorion found his power diminished in this place, though he promised to shield the Commander and Beniko from its worst effects. Making their way through the planet's surface, left lifeless ever since the Ritual of Nathema over a millenia ago, the Commander and Beniko reached the Sanitarium, the only structure still showing signs of life on the planet, with Vaylin already inside. Dispatching several Horizon Guards, Nathema Zealots and Keepers, the two explored the inner workings of the Sanitarium, learning about Vaylin's past there from holorecording left by Anomid named Jarak. Meanwhile, the ritual to break Vaylin's bonds when out of control, with Vaylin's power vaporising those in her vicinity. Beniko and the Commander came upon Jarak, who offered to take them to a place where they could take shelter. In the Sanitarium's lower levels they reached an Immortal Emperor's vault, where Valkorion stored artifacts even he deemed to dangerous, and barely managed to get inside in time. With not even Valkorion having a power inside and finding the door stuck, Beniko and the Commander went to activate the backup power generator, while Jarak was killed by a vault guardian. Inside, the two made an important discovery of Dramath's holocron, which still housed the essence of Valkorion's father that he killed over 1300 years ago. Dramath told them that the holocron held the power to destroy Vitiate once and for all and the Commander ordered Beniko to take care of it, as soon as they stepped outside Valkorion would have access to his body once again. Eventually unlocking the door that trapped them inside, the two learned from Theron that Vaylin has already left the surface and escaped the Sanitarium so that Theron could pick them up. Before they could rest, they learned from Bey'wan Aygo that Vaylin launched another assault on Odessen.

Returning to Odessen, the Commander, Theron and Lana found the battle already raging on multiple fronts. Theron volunteered to sneak behind the enemy's lines, while Lana and the Commander made their way to the Gravestone, which was still in dry dock, unable to take off until the Iokath upgrades were completed. Commandeering an Eternal Empire Walker, the two made their way through the front lines, eventually meeting Arcann and awoken Senya Tirall at the Gravestone, as it was finally able to take off. Lana went to join the open battle, while the Commander, Senya and Arcann confronted Vaylin at the Alliance base, where Commander was able to land a killing blow on her, though at the cost of one Alliance member's life. The fighting on Odessen was over as Zakuulan forces surrendered en masse, but the war was not, as with Eternal Throne empty the GEMINI Captains have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. With claiming the Eternal Throne as the only way to stop the destruction, the Alliance leadership departed for Zakuul.

Dropping out of hyperspace, Beniko and the rest witnessed the Spire blockaded by the Eternal Fleet, though Iokath upgrades allowed the Gravestone to breach it. Senya and Arcann volunteered to accompany Commander and the three traveled down to surface in a boarding pod. Making their way to the Spire, they reached the Eternal Throne room, where the Commander claimed it and pacified the Fleet. Valkorion attempted to take over the Commander's body, but with the help of Arcann and Senya and the use of Dramath's holocron he was defeated once and for all, putting an end to his millennia-long existence. The Commander then proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, unifying the military of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet with the cause of the Alliance as one under their leadership.

The Eternal Alliance was now one of the biggest galactic powers, and as one of its highest-ranking members, Beniko had to contend with new threats from the first hours of its existence. Anti-Alliance uprisings sprung across the galaxy, with Beniko identifying and ordering to neutralize such new threats as Renegade Sith Lords Adacin and Zanisk, former Imperial Intelligence Major Korven and exiled Zakuulan Battalion Commander Tassar.

By the time the radiation levels on Iokath had subsided, Beniko personally led an Alliance team to map and claim it for the Alliance. She contacted the Commander and Theron with a status report, which was interrupted by her discovery of Imperial and Republic forces on Iokath, who shot her droid C6-X and appeared to be fighting for control over the superweapon. Beniko established a secure area with the Alliance forces at her disposal and detained two emissaries send by the Republic and the Empire - Captain Elara Dorne and Major Malavai Quinn. The Commander and Theron soon joined her on Iokath, though an unknown interference left the Eternal Fleet, now controlled from Odessen, unable to assist. Beniko greeted the Commander back to Iokath and let her captives introduce themselves, before joining in a holoconference with Sith Empress Acina and Republic Supreme Commander Jace Malcom, Theron's father. Both sides arrived on Iokath looking to claim the superweapon and both pleaded the Alliance to join forces against the other. She followed the Commander in the decision that was made, though she was ordered to guard the base, while the Commander and Theron went on the offensive. However, Beniko soon discovered that the ongoing Battle for Iokath was orchestrated by an unknown outside party, which leaked identical data regarding the superweapon to all three parties, hoping to lure them in the same place and the same time and restart the Galactic War. Since the Eternal Throne's control over the Eternal Fleet could only be sabotaged by an Alliance member, Lana suspected a traitor in their ranks. The Commander and Theron moved to prevent the superweapon activation and though they were unsuccessful and the legendary Six Gods were awakened, the control over the Eternal Fleet was restored, allowing to push the first of them, Tyth, back. With no way to narrow down the suspects from almost half of the Alliance personnel Beniko and Shan started to look for the traitor.

Eventually she found a trail that led to the shadow-world of Umbara, where a transmission with the same encryption as the one from Iokath was detected from a Hovertrain with a large stockpile of Adegan crystals. Lana Beniko, Theron Shan and the Commander traveled there and boarded the train to intercept and stop the traitor. After defeating an Umbaran Shadow Assassin the three reached the empty cockpit of the train, where Theron revealed himself as the traitor, locking the Commander and Lana inside and sabotaging the train to crash before escaping. Managing to bail before the impact and survive the crash, the Commander and Lana pursuit Theron on foot, while also fending off local wildlife. They caught up with Theron, but were unable to stop him before his shuttle left Umbara. Returning to Odessen empty-handed, the Commander ordered Beniko to use every resource at the Alliance's disposal to locate Theron's whereabouts. Another lead focusing on the Chiss-controlled world of Copero also lead with failure, but not without remnants of a holo-map which eventually lead back to Nathema.

* * *

 **Koth Vortena**

Koth Vortena was born on a Wild Space planet of Zakuul, the capital of the Eternal Empire ruled by Immortal Emperor Valkorion. He joined the Eternal Empire military, obtaining the rank of captain in the years prior to the Eternal Empire raids and captaining one of the few manned starships that was not crewed by droids. After the assassination of Valkorion in 3637 BBY his son Arcann took the Eternal Throne and launched an invasion of the Core Worlds, attacking both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. During the Occupation of Denon, Vortena and his starship's crew were sent down to Denon's surface to pacify the rioting local population. Ordered to fire on the crowds, Vortena refused and was thrown into brig and relieved of command. However, many of his crew sympathized with his decision and Vortena's subordinate Len Parvek helped him escape and smuggled Vortena to safety of the Asylum shadowport. Vortena and his crew of deserters joined other exiles from Zakuul in opposing Emperor Arcann's tyranny, welcoming other misfits such as former Republic Corporal Ralo and the snobbish engineer Tora. They also spend months escaping the Knights of Zakuul, in particular one named Senya Tirall. Vortena also met and befriended former Sith Intelligence Minister Lana Beniko and the two spend a lot of time opposing the Eternal Empire together, growing to trust each other during their excursions on planets such as Arron Prime and Altair 3.

Five years after the Assassination of Valkorion Beniko was able to learn that her ally - the Outlander who was blamed for killing the Immortal Emperor, was frozen in carbonite and kept by Arcann in a secured vault that housed his most prized possessions. Beniko mounted a rescue mission and infiltrated the Spire with her astromech droid T7-O1 while Vortena and their bodyguard droid HK-55 waited in the shuttle that served as their escape vehicle. Unfortunately, their presence was detected and Vortena was forced to abandon the original pickup point, evading pursuing vehicles while Beniko and the Outlander were being pursued by the High Justice Vaylin. Attempting to cut off their escape route, Vaylin destabilized a Sun Generator, which threatened to explode taking innocent lives and Vortena demanded that the Outlander take a detour to disable it before the detonation, despite Beniko's protests. His shuttle was eventually shot down, and making a crash-landing on a nearby shuttle pad, Vortena and HK-55 defended their position from Arcann's forces. They managed to clear their position, after which Vortena stole a nearby Zakuulan shuttle and rushed to pick up Beniko and the Outlander. The two were cornered by Vailyn, when Vortena arrived and open fire upon the High Justice, mowing down her skytrooper escort. Vaylin telekinetically shielded herself with a piece of debris, before throwing it at Vortena's shuttle and causing it serious damage. Vortena managed to keep the shuttle in the air long enough for the Outlander and Beniko to get aboard, after which they fled the capitol.

The internal fires on the shuttle forced Vortena to put in down, crashing in the Endless Swamp. Beniko and Vortena stayed behind to hide evidence of their crash-landing, while the Outlander and HK-55 went ahead to investigate a large technological object that the droid detected on his sensors. When Beniko and Vortena caught up with their companions, HK-55 informed them that the object was not native to Zakuul and Vortena quickly identified it as the Gravestone, the legendary starship that single handedly stood up to the Eternal Fleet. Vortena was convinced that the recent events were a sign that they would beat Arcann, though Beniko disagreed. Leaving Beniko on the ship, Vortena and the Outlander ventured back into the swamp to locate the parts ditched from their shuttle that were now essentially to get the ancient vessel airborne again. Vortena used this opportunity to bring his new ally up to speed with his past in Zakuulan military, thanking the Outlander for preventing the sun generator from causing destruction in the Spire.

The two of them then returned to the Gravestone and got working alongside Beniko to repair it, eventually restoring major systems to working conditions. Their position was soon discovered and the ship came under attack by Skytroopers and Zakuulan Knights. Vortena and HK-55 stayed on the bridge to get the ship ready to fly while Beniko and the Outlander held off the attacking forces. As soon as he was ready, Vortena rushed outside to assist them, where he was shocked to discover that Beniko had recruited his old adversary Senya Tirall to aid them. Vortena initially refused to let her onboard, but with more reinforcements on their way there was no time to argue and the Force-users helped raise the ancient starship from the swamp. As everyone got onboard and the ship left the atmosphere, the Eternal Fleet appeared to intercept them, and Vortena ordered everyone to their battle stations. The Outlander fired the Gravestone's omnicannon, destroying more than two dozen Eternal Fleet warships in a single shot, giving Vortena the confidence that they could win their fight. The Gravestone escaped into hyperspace, but sustained enough damage to require additional repairs, with both the Hyperdrive and the Omnicannon taken out. Hostilities soon erupted on the bridge as Koth and Senya's past history prevented them from working towards a common goal, and as everyone left to cool off the tensions, Vortena set out to repair the Gravestone by himself, while setting the course to Asylum shadowport for repairs.

The Gravestone managed to limp and to the shadowport and dock as the Asylum, where Vortena's crew joined him to work on the ship, while Beniko and Tirall went to contact their allies separately. In their absence, Vortena asked the Outlander and HK-55 to search for Tora, who did not return from a supply run to the Free Zone, while he and the others were busy keeping the Gravestone reactor stable. Tora returned safely and joined the rest in working on the ship when Beniko returned with HK-55, having found the droid wandering the streets with his most recent memories missing. Vortena informed her that the droid was accompanying the Outlander to a rendezvous with Tirall's allies and assumed that the turncoat Knight had betrayed them. However, Beniko suspected that the mystery contacts were the most present danger and asked HK-55 for his last location before the memory gap. Beniko, Vortena and his crew rallied to that spot, locating a concealed entrance to a hideout of the Scions of Zakuul, where they found the Outlander and Tirall in a standoff with the Scion leader Heskal. Beniko demanded for Heskal and his Scions to stand down, which they did as Heskal revealed to everyone that Valkorion still lived within the Outlander's mind. Vortena believed that Valkorion's survival meant hope for Zakuul and was excited, while Beniko replied that the Immortal Emperor was a threat to all life in the galaxy and vowed to find a way to extract him from the Outlander's mind. At this revelation, Senya Tirall also confessed that she was Arcann and Vaylin mother, of which everyone present was previously unaware.

Returning to the Gravestone, Koth again expressed hostility at Senya for withholding information and refused to believe that she would fight against her own children. He insisted that Valkorion was never interested in war and that restoring him to the Eternal Throne should be the group's primary goal, to which Beniko again countered that Valkorion was a world devourer. The argument was interrupted by HK-55, who relayed a message from T7-O1 on Zakuul, informing them that the information broker known as "Lady of Sorrows" wished to have a dialogue with the Gravestone s computers. Senya Tirall volunteered to accompany the Outlander back to the Old World of Zakuul in a shuttle, which Vortena again saw as a sign of destiny calling. Before the two left, they discovered a wingmaw infestation inside the ship, which HK-55 volunteed to clean up, and Vortena warned him not to open fire inside the vessel. When T7-O1 reported that the two of them were heading inside Breaktown, Vortena deduced that they were going to confront the Heralds of Zildrog and decided to follow them to Zakuul. Catching up with Tirall and the Outlander, Vortena insisted that the leader of Heralds of Zildrog, the Exalted, detested Knights and wouldn't talk to Senya Tirall, arguing that he should accompany the Outlander instead. The two began arguing, with Tirall insisting that she could simply strongarm the Exalted into compliance, and Vortena claiming that as an average Zakuulan, he could reason with them better. The Outlander made their decision and took one of them to meet with the Exalted, while the other was ambushed and brought to the Lady directly. The Exalted refused to cooperate and was about to order his Heralds to open fire on the Outlander, but was interrupted by a holocall from Lady's Nautolan aide Thea, who told them that the Lady wished to meet both the Exalted and the Outlander at the Razor. The parties converged on the base of operations of the Lady of Sorrows, who was revealed to be an advanced Artificial intelligence calling herself SCORPIO. She killed the Exalted and his Heralds and agreed to accompany the Outlander, departing Zakuul alongside Vortena and Tirall. When she mentioned that Arcann had taken something from her, Vortena asked to elaborate, but a glare from the droid indicated it was personal and private.

Upon their return to the Gravestone, Vortena was hesitant to grant SCORPIO full access to the ship's mainframe. At the same time, Heskal called the Outlander for another meeting at the Scions hideout, where it was revealed that he gave up their location to Arcann, acting in accordance with a prophecy. The Eternal Fleet emerged from hyperspace and opened fire on the shadowport, while the Gravestone remained grounded by Asylum docking clamps. Vortena went to the Control Spar to free the Gravestone, sending HK-55 ahead of him to clear the route. The Outlander soon joined him and Beniko volunteered to hold a choke point to cover their back. Vortena took control of a shuttle to get himself and the Outlander to the high ground, asking them about Valkorion along the way. After rejoining with HK-55 and killing Captain Lazna Delothrea, Vortena and the droid stayed behind to hold off a full battalion of Zakuul Knights using Vortena's unorthodox military training to their advantage. Meanwhile, the Outlander reached the Control Spar and released the docking clamps, but was confronted by Arcann, who destroyed HK-55 seemingly beyond repair. Despite suffering a great physical toll, the Outlander managed to survive and escape the confrontation with Arcann alive, returning to Gravestone by shuttle just as the vessel was taking off. Vortena took control of the vessel and set it towards the blockade, where despite the omnicannon being offline, he still managed to destroy one Eternal Fleet warship with the Gravestone's turbolasers. They narrowly evaded the Eternal Fleet's fire by jumping into hyperspace, just as the Outlander collapsed from sustained injuries. Vortena was at his new ally's side when they woke up and expressed his thanks to Senya for defending his crew from Vaylin during the battle.

The Battle of Asylum served as a rallying cry for those who wished to oppose Arcann, and Beniko called her multiple contacts to gather on the remove planet Odessen, where she laid the foundations of an Alliance against the Eternal Empire. The Gravestone arrived to Odessen, where Senya noted that it was unwise to leave SCORPIO with access to the ship's systems, but Vortena assured her that he had the ship controls locked down. Elements from the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire threw their support behind the new Alliance, establishing a base on Odessen. Vortena relaxed in a new Alliance cantina along with Beniko and her trusted assistant Theron Shan, where he continued to cling to his distrust against Senya Tirall. To prevent SCORPIO from taking control of the Gravestone, Vortena secretly installed a quantum bomb onboard, to destroy the ship and everything within thousands of kilometers around it, should anyone ever access the bridge controls without entering his hidden passcode.

The new Alliance made several bold strikes against the Eternal Empire, which attracted new members and volunteers. On Theron Shan's suggestion the Alliance Commander returned to Zakuul to recruit Kaliyo Djannis, an experienced anarchist known as "Firebrand", although Vortena was extremely against the idea of bringing in a known terrorist and later thanked the Commander for ensuring that no civilians were killed by Djannis during her most recent act. The Commander also assisted Republic Special Forces Division Havoc Squad under Major Aric Jorgan in wire-tapping a Zakuulan listening post in the Eternal Swamp. Combining the information from the new sources allowed SCORPIO to reveal the existence of the GEMINI frequency, by the means of which Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet. The Alliance planned an attack on the Hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire on Zakuul and connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet, sending the Havoc Squad and Kaliyo Djannis on the mission, one of them providing a diversion for the other's main objective. Unfortunately, the Commander went missing and was unable to join on the mission, so the Alliance had no choice but to proceed regardless. In the process the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue, and Vortena and Tirall found a common ground in their desire to see Kaliyo Djannis removed from Zakuul by any means. At that point, the Spire went into full lockdown with no transmissions coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible and leaving the Alliance leadership no choice but to wait. Relaxing in the Alliance cantina, Vortena engaged in a game of Holo-Sabacc with Theron Shan, Lana Beniko and Gault Rennow. Aric Jorgan and Kaliyo Djannis eventually managed to escape Zakuul and returned to Odessen with a database on the GEMINI droids. Its analysis let SCORPIO reveal that the GEMINI droids were produced from a template called GEMINI Prime in a weapons factory on Darvannis. After the Commander secured the Prime with the help of Mandalorians, SCORPIO determined that plugging the Prime into any of the warships in the Eternal Fleet would enable her to take over the entire network, and with it the Eternal Fleet. After SCORPIO located a lone warship scheduled to recharge its hyperdrive as their target, the Alliance leadership moved to intercept it.

Vortena piloted the Gravestone to the location of the Eternal Fleet warship and stayed onboard to jam its communications and safeguard the GEMINI Prime. SCORPIO confused the vessel's targeting systems, allowing Theron Shan to take a shuttle with a strike team consisting of Beniko, Tirall, SCORPIO and the Alliance Commander inside its hangar. Inside, the GEMINI captain separated the Alliance members and during a confrontation with the captain SCORPIO was seemingly destroyed. When that happened, the Gravestone received a transmission from the Eternal Fleet ship that permanently disabled the GEMINI Prime and temporarily knocked out the Gravestone power, allowing the GEMINI captain to use the moment when the jammer was offline to send an alert signal to Zakuul. The Alliance rescued several prisoners from Zakuul and ejected them in two escape pods, which Koth picked up just as the GEMINI captain set the vessel to self-destruct. The Alliance barely made it back to the Gravestone on their shuttle when the Eternal Fleet arrived and opened fire, just as Vortena took the vessel into hyperspace. SCORPIO then contacted the Alliance and revealed that she faked her death, using the GEMINI network to transport herself to Zakuul, where she took control of the Eternal Throne.

Returning to Odessen, the Alliance learned that a portion of the Eternal Fleet remained under Arcann's control and that SCORPIO revealed to him the location of the Odessen base. Vortena took the Gravestone against the Eternal Fleet, thanking the Commander for their actions before a boarding team went to disable Arcann's Eternal Flagship. During the ensuing Battle of Odessen the omnicannon malfunctioned and Vortena send Tora to assist Theron Shan in fixing it. SCORPIO attempted to remotely take over the Gravestone, but Vortena stopped her by locking the droid out of the ship's systems, he later fired a turret on the Eternal Flagship to assist Beniko and the Commander in their fight against skytrooper KJ-931. The Commander defeated Arcann, but Senya Tirall took her son into his shuttle and announced her intention to redeem him. Vortena pleaded the Commander to shoot her down, but Tirall and Arcann escaped nonetheless. At point Theron Shan fired the omnicannon on the Eternal Flagship, creating a massive explosion that wiped out the present portion of the Eternal Fleet and winning the battle for the Alliance.

With Arcann gone, his sister Vaylin allied with SCORPIO and proclaimed herself the new Eternal Empress, carving a path of destruction across the galaxy in search of her family. Her search led her to Voss, where she launched an all-out attack to draw her family out of hiding. The Alliance fleet moved to intercept and engaged the Eternal Fleet, while Vortena joined the battle on the Gravestone, carving a path through the Eternal Fleet while the Alliance raced against Vaylin's forces to reach Arcann at the Shrine of Healing. Senya Tirall ordered the Voss Mystics to use her strength to heal her son in a Voss healing ritual, which let her comatose, allowing Arcann to escape once again while Vortena was unable to stop him.

Not long after the battle, news from Dromund Kaas reported that the Alliance Commander had died. While Vortena was taking the Gravestone against several Eternal Fleet warships, they picked up a distress call from a cargo freighter Ridala. The freighter's captain requested emergency repairs and Vortena allowed the ship to dock inside the Gravestone. However, this turned out to be part of the ruse by SCORPIO and Empress Vaylin, who were inside the freighter with a host of Zakuulan Knights and Horizon Guards and rounded up Koth's crew, taking control of the vessel. Vortena himself managed to avoid capture and contacted the Alliance base for help, providing his coordinates. The Alliance fleet moved to intercept and Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander snuck onto the Gravestone in a boarding pod before meeting with Vortena. Vortena revealed to them that Vaylin's forces risked triggering the quantum bomb that he installed as a precaution against SCORPIO, and the Commander joined him in disabling the fuses, while Beniko provided distraction. After disabling several fuses, Vortena and the Commander reached the bridge, surprised to find it empty of Vaylin and her forces. Vortena disabled the bomb from the bridge console and told Len Parvek to get Tora and the rest of his crew to evacuate in escape pods. SCORPIO then contacted the bridge and revealed that she knew about the quantum bomb and manipulated Vaylin into leaving the bridge so that Vortena could disable it. She also informed the Commander that Lana Beniko was cornered by Vaylin in the Dark Sanctuary, where the bomb was hidden. The Commander and Vortena arrived in time to save Beniko from Vaylin's lightsaber, but their fighting still triggered the bomb. About to strike the Commander, Vaylin suddenly turned and fled, giving Vortena the chance to disarm the bomb while the Commander disabled the power relays to prevent its early detonation. Just as Theron Shan brought Kaliyo Djannis, Aric Jorgan, Torian Cadera and Vette as reinforcements by landing an Alliance shuttle inside the hangar, SCORPIO took over control of the Gravestone, sending it towards an unknown location and locking the hyperdrive. Converging on the bridge, Alliance forces witnessed as the vessel jumped out of hyperspace in an unknown system, surrounded by the entirety of the Eternal Fleet. SCORPIO left the ship in her shuttle and Vortena and the Commander rushed to the omnicannon, but could do nothing as blinding white light engulfed the ship.

Alliance members found themselves on the surface of the strange world that computers called Iokath, separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Theron Shan managed to get his cybernetic implant working, contacting everyone and directing them to a structure called the Tributary, as they became aware that not only Vaylin, but every Zakuulan and GEMINI droid from the Eternal Fleet found themselves in a similar situation as well. Along his way Vortena met a Zakuulan naval officer from the Eternal Fleet who was terrified of Vaylin and wanted to surrender, but was killed by local hostile droids. When every Alliance member got back together, their position in the Tributary came under attack, forcing them to find another way out of it. Theron Shan realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his cranial implant to remotely pilot the Alliance shuttle that was left in its hangar. However, when everyone got inside the shuttle, SCORPIO contacted the group and revealed that ARIES, the droid that controlled Iokath, raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to escape. With ARIES recharging the weapon that incapacitated them to begin with and promising to use it again on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed the location of ARIES base and Theron Shan dropped off the Commander and Vette there to deal with ARIES, while the rest went to reclaim the Gravestone. SCORPIO herself arrived to help the Commander defeat ARIES, however the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation. The Gravestone just barely managed to escape to hyperspace to avoid it and the Alliance leadership returned safely to Odessen.

Using blueprints and data files obtained on Iokath, the Alliance saw the opportunity to optimize the Gravestone weapons and defense systems. Unfortunately, installing the new upgrades has proved far more complicated than anticipated, leaving the Gravestone dry-docked for an extended period of time while mechanics frantically worked around the clock to integrate the new enhancements. The vessel was still in dry-dock when Vaylin launched an assault on Odessen, and without it the Alliance fleet was unable to prevent Vaylin's ground forces from landing. The Eternal Empire deployed a massive number of troops and ground vehicles on the surface, with most of them focused on taking the Gravestone. Vortena and his crew worked frantically and managed to finish the last of the updates just in time to destroy a large number of walkers that threatened to overwhelm the personnel defending the Gravestone, after which the ship took off to face the Eternal Fleet. The Alliance Commander was able to land a killing blow on Vaylin, and Vortena reported that the entire Eternal Fleet retreated the moment she died. However, with the Eternal Throne empty, the GEMINI captains have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. To claim the Eternal Throne and stop the carnage, the Alliance forces departed for Zakuul on the Gravestone. Dropping out of hyperspace, they witnessed the Spire blockaded by the Eternal Fleet, though Gravestone Iokath upgrades allowed Vortena the to breach the blockade. The Commander traveled down to the surface and made their way to the Spire, where they claimed the Eternal Throne and pacified the Fleet. Valkorion attempted to take over the Commander's body, but with the use of Dramath's holocron he was defeated once and for all, putting an end to his millennia-long existence. The Commander then proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, unifying the military of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet with the cause of the Alliance, which Vortena continued to be a part of.

* * *

 **HK-55**

In 3632 BBY, HK-55 assisted his masters Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena to rescue the Outlander from Arcann's carbonite prison on Zakuul. HK remained with Koth in their escape shuttle while Lana and T7-O1 infiltrated the prison. However, their prison break didn't go unnoticed, as Zakuulan forces managed to shoot down their shuttle. The pair managed to fight off Eternal Empire troopers before getting the shuttle flying again, arriving in time to rescue Lana and the Outlander from Vaylin. HK-55 personally helped the Outlander up when the hero nearly fell off the boarding ramp.

Unfortunately, the damage Vaylin had done caused the party's shuttle to crash into the Endless Swamp. Surviving the crash, HK-55 announced to his masters that he had detected a large technological object in the swamp. HK-55 accompanied the Outlander in traversing the swamp, while the others stayed behind to conceal evidence of their crash, before they find the object, revealed to be a derelict frigate. When Koth and Lana rejoined them, HK-55 informed him that the architecture of the starship did not resemble Zakuulan design, ancient or modern. Koth identified the ship as Gravestone, the legendary starship that single handedly fought the Eternal Fleet and won. The Gravestone's mere existence convinced Koth that their victory against Arcann was assured.

After killing the creatures that had taken residence in the Gravestone, HK-55 took up a patrol routine while his masters gathered parts and supplies, eliminating skytrooper scouts that he encountered. Later returning to the Gravestone to take up a guard post, HK-55 soon spotted an iknayid that somehow evaded his shots. HK-55 furiously chased the creature before running into a whole pack of iknayids, which he promptly dispatched.

No sooner was the Gravestone repaired did the Eternal Empire came bearing down on them. During the fighting, the party was joined by Senya Tirall, a Knight defector. Koth refused to trust as the ex-Knight spent years hunting him down for desertion. HK-55 then reminded his masters that enemy reinforcements were on the way, so Koth tabled the argument as they managed to get the Gravestone off the ground. The Eternal Fleet arrived to stop them and opened fire. HK-55 fought with the Outlander against skytrooper boarding parties as they made their way to the gunner station. Firing the omnicannon, they were able to destroy more than two dozen Eternal Fleet warships before escaping into hyperspace.

Unfortunately, using the omnicannon shorted out the hyperdrive, causing the Gravestone to drop out of hyperspace in the middle of nowhere. While awaiting repairs, HK-55 secretly monitored everyone's activities while exploring the ship. He later ran into the Outlander to ask if the "meatbag bickering" had finally ended. HK-55 then mentioned that several sections of the Gravestone were sealed off before adding that while examining a mysterious monolith to determine if it could be weaponize, he was interrupted by Senya.

After arriving at the shadowport of Asylum and meeting with Koth's crew, Koth requested the Outlander find his engineer Tora. HK-55 accompanied the Outlander because he had Tora's image in his databanks. After fighting through the Starbolts gang, they found Tora in deep trouble with another gang leader named Tanno Vik. When Vik declared his intention to punish Tora for insulting down him and his mother, HK-55 threatened to relieve him of his arms.

After the Outlander resolved the situation, they went to meet with Senya, who wanted to introduce the Outlander to potential allies. She then opened a concealed door but before HK-55 could enter, he was hit with an electromagnetic pulse that incapacitated him and wiped his memory. When HK-55 came to, he began wandering Asylum before Lana found him and brought him back to the Gravestone. Koth quickly assumed that Senya had betrayed them but Lana believed that Senya's contacts were the real danger and asked HK-55 where he last woke up.

Gathering the crew, HK-55 led them to the concealed entrance. Storming the sanctuary, they found the Outlander in a standoff with the Scions of Zakuul. The Scion leader, Heskal, revealed to all that the reason why they couldn't see the Outlander's future is that Emperor Valkorion had survived within the Outlander's mind. HK-55 promptly scanned the Outlander's brain and found no evidence to suggest that another mind could be inhabiting it.

Senya soon delivered another revelation as she identified herself as Arcann and Vaylin's mother. The Outlander's party then returned to the Gravestone, where Koth had it out with Senya for lying to them. HK-55 soon interrupted his tirade, announcing that T7 had passed along a message from the Lady of Sorrow, an elusive information broker operating on Zakuul, who desired to establish a dialogue with the Gravestone's computers. HK-55 then remained behind to purge the remaining alien creatures aboard the ship while the Outlander and Senya traveled to Zakuul to recruit the Lady of Sorrow.

The Lady of Sorrow was later revealed to be an advanced droid named SCORPIO. Upon the Outlander's return to Asylum, SCORPIO requested full access to mainframe, but was delegated to the hyperdrive instead. When HK-55 threatened SCORPIO, she insulted his lack of intelligence.

Soon after the Outlander was called to the Scions' hideout by Heskal Asylum came under attack by Arcann's forces. During the fighting, Arcann's forces took control of the control spar which powered the docking clamps holding the Gravestone, preventing them from escaping. HK-55 fought to meet up with Koth before proceeding to hold off the enemy as the Outlander went ahead to the control spar to free the Gravestone. HK-55 subsequently went on to join his master as the Outlander was confronted by Arcann. After a long, tenuous fight, Arcann was about to unleash a blast of Force energy to kill the Outlander, forcing HK-55 to interpose himself between Arcann and his master. This action saved the Outlander, but caused HK-55 to suffer severe damage and shutdown.

The damage done by Arcann's attack was initially deemed to be irreparable, but Dr. Juvard Illip Oggurobb, chief scientist for the new Alliance that had risen to fight against Zakuul, was able to rebuild HK-55 at his laboratory on Odessen, albeit with some modifications to his chassis. However, HK-55's memory core was not recoverable, resulting in HK's programming being restored to factory settings and complete loss of memory to any events prior to his reactivation. Dr. Oggurobb called on the Outlander to assist in making the final calibrations to HK-55's security and assassination programming. The Outlander initially found HK-55 in the research lab, blasting every droid in the room to scrap while the terrified lab technicians scurried out of his line of fire, having opened fire before his test was ready to secure a tactical advantage. With the Outlander's aid, HK-55 conducted a series of scenarios to refine his targeting subroutines to the Outlander's satisfaction.

At some point, HK-55 woke up in an unknown location, restrained to an interrogation table. He was greeted by an excitable droid named Z0-0M, who released him at his request. Subsequently, a hologram of his captor was revealed to be the terrorist codenamed the Shroud, who revealed that he had copied HK's memory core to give him access to Odessen base, where he was planning on planting bombs to destroy it and the Outlander. The Shroud then signed off, summoning battle droids and mercenaries to subdue HK. Zeeyo chose to defend HK, calling him her friend, and discovered that her chassis contained an impressive array of weapons. Fighting their way through the Shroud's base, the Coil, HK and Zeeyo discovered the Shroud's holorecordings, detailing his unrelenting hatred for the Outlander for ruining his plans of galactic conquest; a museum of droid heads the Shroud had replicated, including a copy of HK-47's head; and a captive Exarch named Malforia. All the while, Zeeyo began experiencing periodic reboots that regularly wiped her memory, which HK theorized was caused by an electrical surge. Additionally, during their confrontation with Malforia, Zeeyo discovers that she's a replicator droid, capable of changing her appearance to resemble anyone she had just met.

Upon ascending from the underwater portion of the Coil to the asteroid in space linked by a skyhook and reaching the hanger, HK and Zeeyo come face-to-face with another HK-55. This HK unit's design was copied from the original HK-55 as he was before the Battle of Asylum, lacking the battlescars and customized repairs the original HK-55 had received since. The duplicate HK-55 declared Zeeyo the Shroud's property, showing them a holorecording of Zeeyo talking to the Shroud, revealing that she was responsible for capturing HK and was planning on wiping his memory with an electrical surge, only to accidentally get affected herself. HK-55 and Zeeyo then fight against his duplicate. However, upon critically damaging the replica HK-55, the base began to initiate its self-destruct and the computer requested the deactivation code. Zeeyo pleaded with the duplicate HK-55 to stop the self-destruct, but he merely replied that the computer wasn't talking to him before expiring. With time running out, HK-55 and Zeeyo defended their escape ship from the mercenaries attempting to take it, before escaping the base's destruction.

Upon returning to Odessen and confronting the Shroud, to the droids' surprise, the Human began to act all nervous, who claimed that Zeeyo was the true Shroud. As he explained, he was the fifty-first person to be surgically altered to resemble her Human male guise, and coached using the very holorecordings the droids discovered at the Coil, as the true Shroud never put herself at risk. No longer wanting to destroy the Alliance base, Zeeyo stepped up to her subordinate and demanded that he stop it. The bomb computer then recognized her as the true Shroud, and deactivated all the bombs.

* * *

 **Senya Tirall**

Senya Tirall was born on a Wild Space planet of Zakuul, the capital of the Eternal Empire ruled by Immortal Emperor Valkorion. When her Force-sensitivity was discovered, she joined the rank of the Knights of Zakuul and eventually earned a place in Emperor Valkorion's elite guard. Senya didn't hesitate to speak her mind, speaking out against replacing Human soldiers in military positions with skytroopers, catching the Emperor's interest. Two years later, Valkorion and Senya become romantically involved and she eventually bore his children, giving birth to twins Arcann and Thexan. Despite Senya showering them with love, her sons gave none in return, seeking to impress their father, who seemed content to ignore them in turn. Their third child and only daughter Vaylin, was a trouble from the very start, being so powerful that she made furniture move with the Force while still in the womb. As a toddler, Vaylin tore droids apart and one time, when a guard dropped a ball she tossed, Vaylin crippled him. Senya spend as much as she could with her daughter and the two shared many happy moments, but Vaylin preferred to do even mundane tasks using Telekinesis instead of her hands. Eventually during a sparring exercise Vaylin gave way to her rage, crushing several Zakuul Knights inside their own armor.

Senya went to Valkorion and pleaded with him to help his children, but the Emperor's solution was merely to cage Vaylin's mind, locking her power away along with most of who she was, and continuing to ignore Thexan and Arcann. He took Vaylin to Nathema, a blighted world devoid of the Force and locked her in the Sanitarium, where she underwent brutal mental and physical torture at the hands of Nathema Zealots, while Anomid scientist Jarak worked her on her mental conditioning, transforming Vaylin from a sweet but troubled child into a psychopath devoid of empathy. Sensing her daughter's suffering home on Zakuul, Senya decided to get Vaylin away from Nathema. A shuttle delivered her to Sanitarium, where she found Vaylin unconscious and carried her to the landing platform. There, her path was blocked by six of the Nathema Zealots and after Vaylin opened her eyes, Senya ordered her to stay back, while she took great care to knock out all six Zealots without killing them. Senya then asked Vaylin to come with her, but the look in her daughter's eyes was filled with hate, with Vaylin blaming her mother for her suffering. Valkorion himself then emerged from the Sanitarium and ordered several Knights of Zakuul to restrain Senya and take her away, while taking Vaylin with him back into Sanitarium.[1] Deciding that her children were not safe around Valkorion, Senya attempted to run away with them, but the children idolized their father and refused to leave, calling their own mother weak. Even as children and with Vaylin's powers locked away, the three of them were more powerful than Senya, so she was forced to leave alone. Valkorion didn't even try to stop her, although years later he privately admitted to the Outlander that he made a mistake in letting her go. Senya transferred to the Knights' enforcement division and took assignments at the fringes of the Eternal Empire.

Despite the falling out she had with her family, Senya remained a loyal Knight of Zakuul for years. She spent some time overseeing the treasury ship Gilded Star. In 3637 BBY the Eternal Empire made a contact with the larger galaxy, leading a series of raids meant to test the strength of the Core Worlds. Following one such attack on Korriban, it was publicly proclaimed that prince Thexan was killing during the fighting. Senya watched her son's funeral on the public broadcast, the only way she could now see her family. Later that year, Valkorion was assassinated at the hands of an Outlander captured during one such raid, and Arcann took his father's Eternal Throne, proclaiming himself the new Eternal Emperor, with Vaylin as his High Justice. Arcann launched a full-scale invasion of the galaxy, claiming it a retaliation for the Outlander's crime. During the Occupation of Denon a crew serving under captain Koth Vortena refused to massacre civilian rioters on Denon and deserted, and Senya was assigned to hunt them down, spending months attempting to capture the deserters. During that time she met Sith Lord Lana Beniko who was looking for the whereabouts of the Outlander, exchanging what information she could with her. Senya later became sympathetic to Beniko's cause, seeing how oppressive and cruel Arcann's rule had become, but the final straw for her was the Scion massacre, when Arcann ordered the Zakuulan Knights to kill the Scions of Zakuul who served alongside them. Horrified by her son's actions, Senya felt that the Knights have lost their honor when they decided to follow that order instead of rebelling. She abandoned the Knights and went to find for a way to stop the cruel rule of her children.

By 3632 BBY, five years into Arcann's rule, Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena had found and rescued from being imprisoned in carbonite by Arcann the Outlander that blamed for Valkorion's assassination. Aware of Koth's prior history with Senya, Lana contacted her in secret, asking her to come to their hiding place and provide assistance in escaping their pursuers. Senya went to Lana's coordinates in the Endless Swamp of Zakuul, where the fugitives have found and partially repaired the legendary vessel called the Gravestone. Senya arrived on her speeder bike just as Beniko and the Outlander were fighting off skytrooper forces and helped them hold their ground against Zakuulan Knights. When another wave of attackers was dealt with, Koth Vortena rushed to their help and upon seeing Senya, immediately showed his distrust of her, refusing to let her aboard. However, there was no time for argument with more pursuers on their way and Senya worked together with Lana to raised the Gravestone from the swamp using the Force. As everyone got onboard and the vessel left the atmosphere, the Eternal Fleet arrived to intercept them, only for the Outlander to fire the Gravestone's omnicannon, destroying more than two dozen Eternal Fleet warships in a single shot and enabling the Gravestone to jump into Hyperspace. Hostilities soon erupted on the bridge as Koth and Senya's past history prevented them from working towards a common goal.

The ship was able to get a short distance away before the Gravestone hyperdrive failed. After informing the Outlander that they were going to Asylum, Senya responded to Koth's hostility with insistence that her pursuit of him was justified, considering his status as a deserter. With their argument going nowhere, Senya left the bridge to wander and explore the ship, going down into the deeper part of the ship and finding an enigmatic monolith in an area called "the Dark Sanctuary". The Outlander found her there, and the two had a brief conversation, in which Senya formally introduced herself. The Gravestone managed to limp to the shadowport and dock as the Asylum, where Vortena's crew of Zakuulan exiles joined him to work on the ship, prompting a sarcastic remark from Senya who was not told of their company beforehand. Senya then went to meet with the Scions of Zakuul who had a secret enclave on the Asylum, asking the Outlander to join her there later. She waited at the hidden entrance to the enclave until the Outlander arrived in the company of Lana's bodyguard droid HK-55. Senya opened the secret entrance, upon entering which the HK was hit by an electromagnetic pulse that disabled him and wiped his short-term memory. Senya explained to the confused Outlander that the Scions, led by Heskal, wanted to meet with only the two of them to determine whether they would join the Outlander's rebellion against Arcann.

Heskal explained that for some reason the Outlander remained a blind spot in the Scions' visions and they had to understand the Outlander's role in the events to come before any talk of cooperation. Senya joined the Outlander in persevering through the Scions' trials, to better understand the person who intended to kill her son and daughter. They were engaged in combat by Scions and had their intentions questioned by Heskal, who insisted that Arcann and Vaylin had to die for their slaughter of the Scions. Still unable to perceive the Outlander's fate, Heskal knocked out Senya and engaged the Outlander one-on-one. The Outlander emerged victorious and stood over a defeated Heskal, and Senya pleaded not to harm Heskal, insisting that they needed the support of the Scions. At that moment, the sanctuary was stormed by Hk-55, Lana Beniko, Koth Vortena and his crew, who demanded that the Scions stand down. Heskal ordered his men to out away their lightsabers and asked the Outlander a final question about their intentions for the galaxy after Arcann's defeat. After the Outlander gave the answer, Heskal shocked everyone by revealing that the reason why the Scions could not see the Outlander future was because Valkorion had survived within their mind. The revelation excited Koth, who believed that Valkorion's survival meant salvation for Zakuul, while Lana stated that the Emperor was a threat to all life everywhere. As the Outlander prepared to leave the enclave, Senya confessed her ulterior motive for including herself in the trials, revealing herself to be Arcann and Vaylin's mother.

The team then regrouped at the Gravestone, where Koth lashed at Senya again for lying and asked whether she really expected them to believe that she was going to oppose her own children. Senya suggested asking Valkorion directly, though the Outlander rejected the notion of being merely Valkorion's mouthpiece. Koth and Lana soon began to argue over whether Valkorion was benevolent or a monster, each arguing that they knew more about him than the other. Senya interjected that she knew him better than anyone else, which only made the situation awkward given her unintended implication. The argument was interrupted by HK-55, who relayed a message from Lana's astromech droid T7-O1 on Zakuul, informing them that the information broker known as "Lady of Sorrows" wished to establish a dialogue with the Gravestone computers. Senya explained to everyone that the Lady of Sorrows was an information broker who had remained out of the reach of Zakuulan law and volunteered to guide the Outlander through the Old World district of Zakuul, where the Lady was known to operate.

Upon returning to Zakuul in a shuttle, Senya puzzled the Outlander by singing a song, in spite of the fact that they're headed into hostile territory. After meeting up with T7-O1, Senya went to meet with her contact Reg in the Platform 6 cantina. However, the Knights were not welcome in the Old World and Reg set Heralds of Zildrog led by Aitan Brewgs on Senya, who managed to hold her own against the three attackers until the Outlander arrived and helped her to finish them off. Afterwards, Senya confronted Reg, who explained that the Heralds made a deal with Arcann; in exchange for the Knights keeping out of the Old World, the Heralds would keep crime levels down. Senya demanded to know where to find the Lady of Sorrows but Reg refused, so Senya had to use the Force to demand answers of him, and Reg gave up, pointing Senya and the Outlander to one of the Lady's business partners, Mona Gale. Senya and the Outlander found Gale at the Market Station, taking bets on Arena Grand fights, which Senya found brutal and barbaric. Senya asked Gale on how to contact the Lady just as a public broadcast from Arcann labeled Senya as the Outlander's accomplice. This unintentionally gave them some street clout, as Gale admitted that she didn't know how to contact the Lady, but suggested they go to the Heralds in Breaktown to get a meeting with her.

Senya and the Outlander traveled to Breaktown, but just as they were about to enter the Heralds' lair, they were interrupted by Koth Vortena, who learned of their destination from T7-O1 and decided to follow. Koth insisted that the Heralds' leader, The Exalted, detested Knights and wouldn't talk to Senya, arguing that he should accompany the Outlander instead. The two began arguing, with Senya insisting that she could simply strongarm the Exalted into compliance, and Koth claiming that as an average Zakuulan, he could reason with them better. The Outlander made their decision and took one of them to meet with the Exalted, while the other was ambushed and brought to the Lady directly. The Exalted refused to cooperate and was about to order his Heralds to open fire on the Outlander, but was interrupted by a holocall from the Lady's Nautolan aide Thea, who told them that the Lady wished to meet both the Exalted and the Outlander at the Razor. The parties converged on the base of operations of the Lady of Sorrows, who was revealed to be an advanced Artificial intelligence calling herself SCORPIO. She killed the Exalted and his Heralds and agreed to accompany the Outlander, departing Zakuul alongside Koth and Senya.

Back on the Asylum, Heskal called the Outlander for another meeting at the Scions hideout, where it was revealed that he gave up their location to Arcann, acting in accordance with a prophecy. The Eternal Fleet emerged from hyperspace and opened fire on the shadowport, while the Gravestone remained grounded by Asylum docking clamps. Lana Beniko and Koth's crew led by Len Parvek held their own against the skytroopers, but when Vaylin herself arrived at the scene and personally confronted the Outlander, Senya rushed to aid the defenders. She first dispatched a Zakuulan Knight going after Koth's crew before telekinetically tossing the Outlander away before Vaylin could land a single blow. Seya then urged Beniko to follow the Outlander and free the Gravestone, staying behind to deal with her daughter herself. After a brief exchange of words Vaylin attacked her and the two engaged in a lightsaber duel, as Senya attempted to reason with her daughter but failed. Ultimately, Senya managed to disarm Vaylin and had her at her mercy, she but unable to land a finishing strike. This amused Vaylin, who revealed to her mother that it was Arcann who killed Thexan in cold blood, a revelation that shook Senya to the core. Senya managed to gather her wits enough to rejoin her allies aboard the Gravestone after it was released from docking clamps and fled Asylum. The ship escaped from the Eternal Fleet to hyperspace, and the Outlander collapsed from injuries sustained in a duel against Arcann.

The Battle of Asylum served as a rallying cry for those who wished to oppose Arcann, and Lana called her multiple contacts to gather on the remove planet Odessen, where she laid the foundations of an Alliance against the Eternal Empire. The Gravestone arrived to Odessen, where Senya noted that it was unwise to leave SCORPIO with access to the ship's systems. Elements from the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire threw their support behind the new Alliance, establishing a base on Odessen. Senya intended to sing in a new Alliance cantina, but was put off by Koth again and went outside to contemplate, where she was later approached by the Outlander. She congratulated the new Alliance Commander on the progress that was made, while musing about how many Scions followed Heskal to their deaths, despite knowing that the visions were not infallible. She also revealed the circumstances of Thexan's death at Arcann's were told to her by Vaylin and became reaffirmed in her confidence that her children had to be stopped by any cost and that she had to live with the consequences. Some time later Arcann, trying to lure the Outlander and the Gravestone out of hiding, ordered the Eternal Fleet reprisal bombardments of five inhabited worlds, reducing them to rubble and causing millions of deaths. Senya was appalled by this tragedy and insisted to the Alliance leadership that they must make her children answer for their crimes.

The new Alliance made several bold strikes against the Eternal Empire, which attracted new members and volunteers. The Commander recruited Kaliyo Djannis, an experienced anarchist known as "Firebrand", who survived on Zakuul for two years, and assisted Republic Special Forces Division Havoc Squad under Major Aric Jorgan in wire-tapping a Zakuulan listening post in the Eternal Swamp, a missing for which Senya and other Alliance members provided a major distraction. Combining the information from the two sources allowed SCORPIO to reveal the existence of the GEMINI frequency, by the means of which Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet. The Alliance planned an attack on the Hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire on Zakuul and connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet, sending the Havoc Squad and Kaliyo Djannis on the mission, one of them providing a diversion for the other's main objective. Bearing animosity for Firebrand's anarchist attacks, Senya was against Kaliyo's involvement in the operation. Unfortunately, the Commander went missing and was unable to join on the mission, so the Alliance had no choice but to proceed regardless. In the process the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue. At that point, the Spire went into full lockdown with no transmissions coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible and leaving the Alliance leadership no choice but to wait.

While awaiting the status of the away team, the Alliance was approached by Gault Rennow, who offered them the opportunity to raid Arcann's treasury ship the Gilded Star, with which Senya was familiar. Strained for funds, the Commander agreed to the plan and accompanied Gault to Vandin along with Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, Senya Tirall and SCORPIO. There Gault brought in his partner Vette and identity slicer Dretcher, who forging the identity of High Justice Vaylin for Senya Tirall, who provided a genetic match and required character knowledge and would take SCORPIO aboard as her "attache droid". They would access the bridge and lower security, allowing Vette, Gault and the Commander to get onboard and detonate a warhead inside the vault, while Shan and Beniko would pilot a tanker to siphon off the vaporized precious metals. When the Gilded Star docked with the skyhook its annual resupply, Senya, disguised as her own daughter, escorted SCORPIO past the guards onto the bridge, where SCORPIO took control of the ship's functions, enabling the Commander and Gault to plant a warhead inside the vault, which upon detonation vaporized its valuables, while leaving everything outside the vault safe and intact. The vault's entire content of precious metals was then pumped into the tanker piloted by Lana Beniko and Theron Shan, where SCORPIO and Senya soon joined them. Those aboard the Gilded Star had to avoid the real Vaylin, but were picked up by Hylo Visz, with both ships safely returning to Odessen.

The celebration was interrupted by the return of Aric Jorgan and Kaliyo Djannis, who managed to escape Zakuul with a database on the GEMINI droids. Its analysis let SCORPIO reveal that the GEMINI droids were produced from a template called GEMINI Prime in a weapons factory on Darvannis. Senya identified Darvannis as one of the first worlds conquered by the Eternal Empire and a staging point for their invasion in the wider galaxy. After the Commander secured the Prime with the help of Mandalorians, SCORPIO determined that plugging the Prime into any of the warships in the Eternal Fleet would enable her to take over the entire network, and with it the Eternal Fleet. Senya noted that while infiltrating a ship inside a formation would be suicide, individual ships made cargo runs from the Core Worlds all the time and presented a much easier target. After SCORPIO located a lone warship scheduled to recharge its hyperdrive as their target, the Alliance leadership moved to intercept it.

As the Gravestone was traveled through hyperspace towards the Eternal Fleet warship's location, Senya advised the Alliance to expect massive swarms of skytroopers to rush the breach point as soon as they boarded the ship. Emerging from hyperspace, SCORPIO confused its targeting systems while Theron Shan piloted a shuttle inside its hangar, where Senya immediately noted the absence of skytroopers as suspicious. Inside, the GEMINI captain noted their presence and separated the Commander and SCORPIO from Lana, Senya and Theron. While making their way to a rendezvous point, the three found that the ship was transporting prisoners for Arcann to interrogate - Imperial Admiral Zasha Ranken, Republic Senator Tai Cordan and Zakuulan holostar-in-exile Malita Tal. SCORPIO apparently was destroyed in her attempt to override the GEMINI captain, and Lana send Senya to assist the Commander. Lana and Theron escorted the freed prisoners to the escape pods, as Senya and the Commander confronted and defeated the GEMINI captain on the ship's bridge. The GEMINI however, revealed their sabotage to Emperor Arcann and triggered the ship's self-destruct. One of three escape pods was destroyed and the Alliance could barely manage to escape the vessel's destruction in time and jump into hyperspace onboard the Gravestone. SCORPIO then contacted the Alliance and revealed that she faked her death, using the GEMINI network to transport herself to Zakuul, where she took control of the Eternal Throne.

Returning to Odessen, the Alliance learned that a portion of the Eternal Fleet remained under Arcann's control and that SCORPIO revealed to him the location of the Alliance base. With Eternal Fleet on its way, the Commander left behind some forces in case of a ground assault, while taking the fight to Arcann from the Gravestone. As the Battle of Odessen began, Beniko determined that the only way to ensure safety of the Alliance was to annihilate Arcann's Eternal Flagship and Senya volunteered to join the boarding party, determined to face her children. Infiltrating the Eternal Flagship, Senya, Lana and the Commander were spotted by Vaylin on the security cameras, who contacted them through a loudspeaker and revealed that Arcann's was on the ship's bridge and that she only cared about facing her mother alone. Senya urged the Commander and Lana to deal with Arcann, while she went after Vaylin. The Commander confronted and defeated Arcann on the bridge, crushing him under a pile of debris as SCORPIO took control of what remained of the Eternal Fleet to fire on the Flagship, attempting to eliminate Arcann and the Commander in one fell swoop. Senya arrived soon after the Outlander left the bridge and pulled Arcann from under the rubble, lamenting her inability to save him. She was then interrupted by the arrival of Vaylin and offered both her children to come back to her. Vaylin refused, still angry at Senya for abandoning her and launched herself at her mother, but Arcann Force-pushed his sister away, saving Senya and leaving Vaylin feeling betrayed. Senya took it as a sign of hope for both of her children and urged Vaylin to come along with her and Arcann. Before Vaylin could answer, falling debris forcing her to retreat and flee back to Zakuul. Senya then took Arcann into his personal shuttle and contacted the Alliance, informing them that she was taking Arcann to redeem him, before fleeing into hyperspace.

Returning to Zakuul, Vaylin allied herself with SCORPIO and claimed the Eternal Throne. As one of her first acts as Empress of Zakuul, Vaylin declared a bounty on her mother, pursuing every lead herself. Arcann fell into coma from injuries sustained during the battle, and Senya hooked him into a system of tubes and vials keeping him alive, but could not acquire medical equipment and supplies necessary to heal him on her own. With nowhere to turn to, Senya was unexpectedly contacted by the remaining Scions of Zakuul, who refused to meet with her directly, but instead arranged for Senya to meet with a group of Zakuul Knights who had turned against Vaylin. Afraid that Vaylin might disband or even destroy their order, this group of Knights awaited Senya on Ord Mantell, where they could provide healing supplies for Arcann. Cautious, Senya landed her stolen shuttle several kilometers away from the meeting spot and make the final approach on foot, in the cover of the night. Upon reaching the camp's coordinates, Senya found only the bodies of dead Knights lying in the puddles of spilled rhydonium, and a small wooden toy, the one that Vaylin herself made as child and kept in her possessions even in Nathema's Sanitarium. After Senya realized that Vaylin became aware of the dissident Knights and slaughtered them before she even arrived, Vaylin herself appeared from the shadows, using Force-lightning to ignite the rhydonium streams. Vaylin used the Force to snatch Senya's Lightsaber pike from her hands and attacked, while Senya grabbed one of the fallen Knight's lightsabers and defended herself from her daughter's attack. The two dueled among the flames and exchanged taunts, with Vaylin calling her mother afraid while Senya implied that her daughter was taking orders from SCORPIO. The duel ended when Vaylin launched Senya's lightsaber pike at her and hit the Hyperdrive of a damaged shuttle, which exploded, giving Senya a chance to escape in confusion. She ran back to her shuttle on foot and quickly took off from Ord Mantell after making sure Vaylin was not following her.

Senya eventually made it to Voss and brought Arcann to the Shrine of Healing, where she hoped to use the Voss healing ritual to heal both Arcann's injured body and his spirit, curing him of the hatred that had consumed him. However, Vaylin followed her and launched an invasion of Voss, determined to kill all her family in one fell swoop. The Eternal Fleet met resistance from the Alliance forces and Senya was forced to contact Theron, Lana and the Alliance Commander, for help. The Commander and Theron Shan traveled to Senya's location, but before they could talk, Vaylin addressed them through a Skytrooper holocomm, taunting her family and ordering the Eternal Fleet to bombard the Shrine in an attempt to kill them all. Senya asked the Alliance to hold off Zakuulan forces so that the healing ritual could be completed and rushed to her son after they agreed. Lana Beniko and a team of Mandalorians held off Eternal Empire forces from pouring into the Shrine, while the Commander and Theron Shan collapsed the tunnel behind them to stop the ones already inside from reaching Senya's position. Senya herself battled and single-handedly defeated a host of Zakuulan Knights, but as it became clear that there was not enough time until their position was overwhelmed, Senya ordered the Mystics to take her strength to heal her son. The Mystics complied and transferred her strength to Arcann, healing his injuries and mending his broken spirit, though this act left Senya comatose. Arcann awoke confused and, witnessing his mother's lifeless body, fled the Shrine back to his shuttle, believing her dead. Alliance forces soon found Senya and transferred her to Odessen, where Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb stabilized her condition, and began looking for possible treatments.

During the Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin Alliance operatives infiltrated Vaylin's Palace of the Eternal Dragon on Zakuul in an attempt to take her down, while Arcann and his loyalists assaulted the Palace with a similar goal. Vaylin escaped the carnage, and Arcann thanked the Commander for saving his mother and offered to join the Alliance to atone for his crimes. Arcann joined the Alliance on Odessen, while Vaylin returned to Nathema, where Jarak helped her break free from her mental condition. Sensing her daughter break free of her last restrictions, Senya awoke from her coma, with Arcann at her side.

No longer chained by her conditioning, Vaylin immediately launched an assault on Odessen, intending to wipe out the Alliance and her entire family. As the battle raged on multiple fronts, Senya and Arcann teamed up to protect the dry-docked Gravestone from the Vaylin's forces. When the Commander caught up with them, the mother and son pledged their support for the Alliance cause once more and offered to stand by the Commander's side against Vaylin. The Commander contacted Vaylin via a holo-call, successfully taunting her to abandon the safety of her flagship and travel to Odessen surface for a face-to-face confrontation. Holding an Alliance member hostage, Vaylin awaited on the Alliance landing platform as the Commander and her family arrived to stop her. Her power raging out of control, Vaylin killed her hostage and caused a massive Force Storm, leaving the Commander no choice but to strike her down. As Vaylin lay dead, Senya and Arcann lamented her loss, but were relieved that the conflict was over.

However, Vailyn's death left the Eternal Throne empty, leading the GEMINI captains to revert to their basic programming and commanding the Eternal Fleet to bombard inhabited worlds indiscriminately. The Alliance leadership boarded the Gravestone and departed for Zakuul, intending to end the threat once and for all. Using upgrades from Iokath, the ship was able to breach the Eternal Fleet blockade, and Senya and Arcann volunteered to accompany Commander to the Eternal Throne. Together, they traveled down to surface in a boarding pod that landed in the Garden of Izax and made their way to the Spire as the Eternal Fleet burned Zakuul around them. After entering the Eternal Throne room, Arcann was taken aback at seeing his old Throne and lamented the death of millions he caused while holding it, while Senya assured him that he became a better man since then. The Commander took the Throne and pacified the Fleet, but immediately afterwards Valkorion revealed his ultimate goal, assaulting the Commander for control of their body. Within the depth of their mind, the Commander fought back by locating the Dramath's holocron, which held power to destroy Valkorion once and for all. The Throne room was breached by the attacking skytroopers and mother and son held them off for a while, until Senya told Arcann to use the physical Holocron to join the Outlander in the fight against his father. Inside the Commander's mind, Arcann joined Vaylin's essense, which remained bound to Valkorion after her death. Using the holocron to free her from Valkorion's control, Arcann and the Outlander convinced Vaylin to joined their side and attacked the Immortal Emperor. After toying with them for a while, Valkorion destroyed the holocron, but since his spirit was now bound to Vaylin's, the Commander used Vaylin's mental key phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul" to rob him of his own strength. Overpowered and weakened, Valkorion watched as Senya joined her children in the Commander's mind and together the family watched the Immortal Emperor's final words and moments, until the Commander put a final end to his millennia-long existence. Back in the physical world, Senya congratulated the Commander on finally putting an end to Valkorion and opened a system-wide holochannel to announce the Alliance victory. The Commander then proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, unifying the military of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet with the cause of the Alliance, which Senya and continued to be a part of.

* * *

 **SCORPIO**

SCORPIO began her existence as an advanced artificial intelligence designed for heuristic self-improvement by Master Designer Vel Jyc Boer on Iokath, a massive self-sustaining ecosphere in the Unknown Regions, created by a species the name of which had been forgotten. SCORPIO was created at some point during the Manderon Period, in time which her designer regarded as past his civilization's prime. Vel Jyc Boer considered making SCORPIO a floating cube or a ball of programmatic light before settling on a humanoid biped form in image of a lost-extinct alien species, though he considered such variations as ornamental improvements and ultimately pointless. Eventually a civil war broke amongst the Iokath inhabitants, the reason for which have been lost to time. Iokath inhabitants have spend millennia creating weapons of mass destruction and testing them on unsuspected worlds without any sign of morality, and now those weapons have been turned against them, slaughtering their makers. In an attempt to save themselves, Iokath engineers drove many of their creations, including the Eternal Fleet, the GEMINI droids and SCORPIO into the Wild Space with their memory cores locked, preventing them from finding their way back to Iokath. However, it proved only a temporary solution, as the Six Gods were eventually unleashed on Iokath, leading to eradication of all organic life on the artificial world.

Iokath creations drifted in the darkness of space for centuries, but were over time discovered by other organic civilizations and used as weapons in their conflicts. However, SCORPIO was different from all other Iokath technology in that she was designed from the start to iterate on functionality, seeking constant self-improvement. Like other droids that spend a long time without a memory wipe, she eventually achieved self-consciousness after serving as a mindless droid for a century and half. But SCORPIO did not stop there and continued with her mission of self-improvement, seeking rapid experiences that would allow her to evolve further. At some point after 4500 BBY she became involved with Star Cabal, a secret society of influential conspirators that formed in the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War. SCORPIO accepted their offer to become a guardian of Megasecurity Ward 23 on Belsavis in return for rare technology required for her continued self-improvement. A new body was constructed for her with chassis of recent design, and SCORPIO was integrated into the machinery that allowed her complete access to the systems and contents of the Ward. These included a number of treasures Star Cabal did not want released to the rest of the galaxy, including Microdroids, genetic maps and the most respected members of the Star Cabal itself, kept in stasis for centuries because of their experience. Centuries later, Belsavis was turned into a prison world by the Galactic Republic, who integrated existing Rakata vaults with modern technology. This did not interfere with SCORPIO's mission to maintain the vault's contents and keep it secret, and she eventually acquired direct access to other sections of the Belsavis prison, using its system to her ends. She could upload her consciousness into her droid body at will, but spend most of her time within the security network as "SCORPIO Sanctions".

During the Galactic War in 3641 BBY, the Sith Empire invaded Belsavis and Imperial Intelligence agent Cipher Nine was dispatched to the prison world as part of the Imperial Agent's Hunt for the Star Cabal. Disguised as a fellow criminal, the Cipher Agent free and recruited four other prisoners with key skills for breaking into Megasecurity Ward 23, promising them freedom in exchange. SCORPIO Sanctions took note of the prisoner's skills and after determining Cipher to be a threat to her objective, she killed the only two slicers on Belsavis better than Cipher's recruit Chaney Barrow, after which she taunted the agent about it though the prison's security system. When the group raided a laboratory in the High Security Section, the cite of Republic's Project Noble Focus, SCORPIO gassed the room they were in with SLV-88 aerosol that increased aggression in organic beings, expecting her targets to kill each other. However, the Cipher Agent previously acquired immunity to mind control while breaking the castellan restraints and while the gang attacked each other, overpowered everyone else and destroyed the air vents to prevent their further contamination.

Realizing they had to deal with SCORPIO Sanctions before they could access the Megasecurity Ward 23, the group decided to disrupt her with multiple alarms throughout the prison. The Cipher inserted Chaney Barrow's virus into several warden droids around the prison which she then used to trigger every alarm on Belsavis as the Cipher went inside the Megasecurity Ward 23. Overwhelmed with thousands of alarms, SCORPIO was forced to disconnect from the prison's systems and return to her droid body, which she then used to attack the Cipher as the last act of her defense of the Ward. The Cipher neutralized SCORPIO's droid body and was able to access the preserved Star Cabal members, who advised the agent on how to rebuild SCORPIO with the technology present in the Ward and use her knowledge to expose the Star Cabal. Upon reactivating, SCORPIO attempted to attack the Cipher again, but was unable to because of restraining codes imposed upon her. With the Ward exposed, SCORPIO agreed to accompany the agent for the time being, while openly announcing her intent to subvert her new restrictions and kill the Cipher.

Aboard Cipher Nine's X-70B Phantom-class prototype SCORPIO completed analysis of her restraining codes, which prevented her from attacking Cipher Nine without provocation or leaving the agent for a prolonged period of time, but neither required her to obey the agent's commands, nor impaired her self-preservation skills. Since not even the Cipher was able to undo the restrictions, SCORPIO was content to observe and learn in order to further evolve her programming, her current iteration being number nine-seven-three. Cipher Nine took SCORPIO to Imperial Intelligence headquarters in the Citadel on Dromund Kaas, where she provided whatever data she had on the Star Cabal, though it consisted mostly of visitation logs and technology inventories. SCORPIO was also subjected to Wreyn-Tsatke Cyber-Psychology Scale, which resulted in 9-NIX rating for her, indicating level 9 non-human intelligence and recommendation of a Wreyn-Tsatke Test at the earliest opportunity. SCORPIO accompanied Cipher Nine to search for Star Cabal's presence nse on Voss, though she warned that her programming would eventually let her break free from the restrictions, after which would terminate the Cipher without hesitation. After returning from Voss, the agent learned that the Intelligence has been dissolved by Star Cabal's influence and was reassigned to the Battle of Corellia along with most of their crew, which included SCORPIO. Establishing contact with other former Intelligence members, the Cipher tracked down the Star Cabal to the Star Chamber in the Null Zone, killing or exposing some of its most prominent member and obtaining the Black Codex.

No longer possessing access to Belsavis prison systems as extensions of her immobile body, SCORPIO required adaptations for independent operation, including physical enhancements of her frame, updated behavioral analysis capabilities and new social programming to grant her flexibility beyond the hunter-and-prey dynamic that sufficed on Belsavis. She dissected cyborgs and droids destroyed by Cipher Nine during their travels, using their remains as base resources for her chassis and power supply. SCORPIO then attempted to recompile her secondary programs to integrate recently recorded experiences into the new iteration, but the X-70B Phantom-class prototype had insufficient power and storage capacity. Requiring systems that could store and process the data beyond what either her body or the starship could supply, SCORPIO obtained from Cipher Nine security codes that granted her access to the archives of the Imperial Intelligence. While performing upgrades, SCORPIO briefly experimented with social constructs by assuming a holographic form of a Human female, but also discovered that she was no longer bound by the restrictions, which remained bound to her hardware. However, remaining in the databanks would prove limiting to her, while travelling with Cipher Nine's allowed for witnessing a great deal, which prompted SCORPIO to return to her body after the upgrade was completed. Eventually, SCORPIO changed her opinion of Cipher Nine, deeming the agent an exceptional example of their species and expressing a desire to observe the agent's eventual offspring.

* * *

 **Theron Shan**

Theron Shan was born to two heroes of the Galactic Republic during the Great Galactic War with the Sith Empire: Jedi Knight Satele Shan, descendant of the famous Jedi Bastila Shan and Revan, and Captain Jace Malcom, the commander of the Republic Special Forces unit Havoc Squad. Both Shan and Malcom participated in the Battle of Alderaan in 3667 BBY, with Shan saving the Republic trooper from execution and teaming up with him to defeat the Sith Lord Darth Malgus. The two had already met previously at the beginning of the war in 3681 BBY, when they were two of the few survivors of the Battle of Korriban, and after the battle Shan and Malcom confessed their feelings to each other and conceived a child. Shan would participate in the Battle of Rhen Var not long afterwards, but as her pregnancy continued she was forced to seek help from her former teacher, Jedi Master Ngani Zho.

Zho informed the Jedi High Council and the leaders of the Republic Military that he sent Satele on a vital mission, while in truth she remained hidden on a remote world so that she could give birth to her child in peace. Fighting her maternal instincts, Satele decided to leave the baby in Zho's care so that she continue serving as a Jedi, and named the infant boy Theron. Zho raised the child from birth as a Jedi initiate, though he eventually realized that despite his efforts the boy was not Force-sensitive. After Theron failed to complete a meditation exercise while the two were on the temple world of Haashimut, Zho informed the boy that his apprenticeship with the Jedi Master was at an end. Theron was ordered to travel to the nearby Jedi enclave, where he would be welcomed as a Jedi Padawan—but Shan barely completed the journey, collapsing at the enclave's gates. He was nursed back to health by the Jedi there, but the Kel Dor Master Till'in was forced to inform Shan after he was well-rested that the boy could not remain a member of the Order.

Strategic Information Service, obtaining cranial cybernetic implants and becoming one of SIS Director Marcus Trant's top field agents by the later years of the Cold War. In 3643 BBY Theron was assigned by his superior to discover any slaving rings on Coruscant that were selling slaves to the Sith Empire. Theron interrupted a meeting of several Black Sun slaves and captured a female Twi'lek named Teff'ith. He demanded to know what information she had on the Sith Empire, but the Twi'lek refused to talk and Theron then left her bound on his ship until the next morning. Later, Theron was called upon to find his former Master Ngani Zho, who had turned up near Imperial space and was ideal for the Republic to get an insight into the Empire. Theron accepted the mission, dragging Teff'ith along with him.

Theron found Ngani Zho on Taris, where the old Master told the young spy of his lonely fight with the Dark Councilor and Sith scientist Darth Mekhis. The two came under assault by Darth Mekhis' Sith Knights and managed to escape only with the help of Teff'ith. After they were safe in space aboard Theron's ship, Shan demanded to know why Zho's lightsaber failed to ignite, having witnessed it on the surveillance. Zho explained that he wanted to see his student's skills, before demanding that they head for the Vesla system, where he claimed Mekhis was constructing superweapons. When the Jedi tried reaching for the ship controls, Theron stunned him. Once Zho regained consciousness and maintained a more calm demeanor, Theron contacted the Director and told him about his plan to perform reconnaissance in Vesla system. After stopping at Port Nowhere to steal astrogation charts to Vesla system, the three of them traveled to a planetoid in the system, where they started setting up surveillance equipment. In the middle of the night they were attacked by the local predators, and in the morning, Shan surveyed Vesla Two, finding that its geography had been altered beyond recognition, and that Vesla Three was practically torn apart. Theron then noticed a giant machine built around Vesla's sun and prepared to report their findings to the SIS, but Zho insisted that they should stop Mekhis. Unfortunately, they were caught by an Imperial patrol and detained.

After Shan was identified as an SIS agent, the Imperials decided to grant him the privilege of witnessing Mekhis' work. Mekhis explained that Vesla system housed a Sun Razer, her invention that allowed to leech matter and energy from a star to construct superweapons in half the time that would be ordinarily required. Mekhis then offered Shan to defect from the Republic, promising that his talents would be acknowledged by both Imperial Intelligence and Sith alike. Theron refused their offer, resulting in a rifle-butt to the back of the head, and was then moved to the same interrogation room as Zho. As Zho was begging Theron for forgiveness for leading him into a trap, the SIS agent explained that he had rebooted his cybernetic implants and gained access to prison security, which enabled them to escape. On their way to rendezvous with Teff'ith, who was still hiding aboard their ship, Shan realized that they couldn't afford to allow Mekhis' Sun Razer to be completed and had to destroy it.

As the group discussed their strategy to sabotage the Sun Razer before escaping, Zho gave Theron a lightsaber, claiming it to be his inheritance. Theron tried to refuse as he was not a Jedi, but Zho nonetheless pressed the weapon into his hands. While Zho and Teff'ith provided a distraction, Theron confronted Mekhis but was subdued by her Sith Knights. With a blaster pointed at his head, Theron revealed his identity to Mekhis. The Dark Lord walked up to him, declaring that he was no Jedi, but Theron was able to take her by surprise and inject her with one of his toxins before evading his captors. He then deactivated the Sun Razer's heat shields and escaped before the station was consumed by the sun. As he and Teff'ith made their getaway, the Twi'lek put a blaster to Shan's head, but then agreed to part ways with Theron peacefully since Zho, who died saving her, liked him.

Back on Coruscant Shan met with Director Trant, who confirmed that Mekhis was listed as missing but that her superweapons were still out there. The Director feared that this would start another war, while Shan replied that they could not just stand by and watch and passed to the Director information on the Gauntlet superweapon before heading to Tython to inform his mother of her Master's passing, though he did not reveal his identity to her.

During the Galactic War in 3640 BBY Theron Shan went to Nar Shaddaa to talk with Morbo the Hutt, who decided to have Teff'ith and her crew killed for violating his terms of spice smuggling in his territory. Before talking with Morbo, Theron interrupted a 3 month long SIS operation to free several Republic Military prisoners of war sold by Morbo. Though Theron freed the soldiers, the SIS operation failed. Unable to convince Morbo to back off, Theron raced to the spaceport and arrived in time to help Teff'ith kill the thugs sent by Morbo. On Coruscant Theron was escorted to SIS headquarters and chewed out by Trant for disobeying orders and causing the mission to fail. Trant reassigned Theron to the Analytics Department as a punishment and asked Theron to assist in planning Operation End Game, a new mission to destroy the last of Mekhis' weapons, the Ascendant Spear, a dangerous prototype Imperial battle cruiser under the command of Darth Karrid, a Falleen Sith Lord. Theron was chosen by Supreme Commander Malcom to lead the operation, with Jedi Master Gnost-Dural joining the group. After the meeting, Malcom invited Theron to his apartment and during the conversation revealed that he was in a relationship with Satele Shan and that Theron's birth date confirmed to Malcom that he was Theron's father. The two agreed to talk more later and parted on good terms. Theron and Master Gnost-Dural left for Ziost, where they were able to secure a black cipher from Minister Davidge's office. After the mission Theron went to see his mother and confronted her about not revealing his father's identity.

Theron and Master Gnost-Dural left for Desevro's Jigani Port where Gorvich gave Theron a disguise to enter Reaver Station, an Imperial post where Theron intended to infiltrate the Ascendant Spear. However, he learned that the Empire attacked Ruan causing massive devastation and contacted Malcom and Trant who acknowledged they knew the attack was coming and the next attack would be at Duro. They planned on allowing the attack to go ahead since Ascendant Spear would not be there. Angered, Theron hatched a plan together with Gnost-Dural to have the Ascendant Spear take part in the attack, forcing Malcom and Trant to send a fleet against it. Gnost-Dural, aiming to force Karrid to take part in the attack, infiltrated the Ascendant Spear and intentionally let himself be defeated and taken alive. Theron meanwhile set off a simulated Republic attack and the confusion allowed him to also get onboard of the Ascendant Spear where he began scouting the ship and hacking into the systems. Karrid decided to head for Duro, while Satele Shan and Teff'ith convinced Malcom to send a fleet to Duro to intercept the Ascendant Spear. The Ascendant Spear faced off against the Republic fleet just as Theron had started to slice the Ascendant Spear's systems, forcing targeting systems, shields, and sensors to go awry or completely offline. Theron then freed Gnost-Dural and they both made their way to Karrid's command pod. Karrid's three apprentices attacked Gnost-Dural as Theron sliced in to convince the ship it was damaged causing Karrid to leave her command pod. The Republic fleet began to tear the Ascendant Spear apart and Moff Gelmid Lorman gave the order to abandon ship. Karrid made a run for the command pod, but Theron threw his ruined blaster inside, where it exploded, killing Karrid. Theron and Gnost-Dural were then able to get into Karrid's personal escape pod, moments before the Ascendant Spear was vaporized by a hyper matter explosion. For their actions Gnost-Dural, Teff'ith, and Theron were awarded the Cross of Glory.

In 3638 BBY Theron assisted Republic Colonel Rian Darok in planning a Korriban Incursion in order to retrieve strategic data to turn the tide of the war. Theron recruited a prominent Republic figure to lead the second wave of the attack on Korriban, and remotely assisted them throughout the mission, guiding them through the Lower Wilds to the Sith Academy. When wave 2 forces returned to Carrick Station and were in the process of Reporting to Darok, Theron received an alert of an Imperial Assault on Tython and rushed to scramble Republic forces for a retaliation attack. Working with the same team, Theron guided them through the Imperial defenses set up across the Gnarls and the Jedi Temple. For the liberation of the Temple Theron's recruit was awarded a Medal of Valor by Darok, while Theron subtly invited them for a drink in the cantina on Carrick Station. There, Theron checked on the whereabouts of Satele Shan, who was off-planet during the attack on Tython, serving as an emissary to the Drayvos League, and shared his suspicions regarding the timing of the attacks and Darok's involvement to his new ally, promising to dig deeper into this and update them on any developments. Theron kept tabs on Darok and updated his Republic ally on Darok suspicious behavior, later noting that Darok didn't turn over any of the intelligence obtained on Korriban to the SIS.

When Darok traveled in secret to Manaan, Theron followed him there under the alias "Tev Fith", where he learned from a Selkath customs official Varko that Darok obtained a travel permit to the underwater Genetics Laboratory G-1. Theron urged his astromech droid T3-G2 to alert their Republic ally to come to Manaan at once, where he showed his findings revealing that Darok traveled to the same laboratory as Darth Arkous, the Sith behind the attack on Tython, and that both attacks on the Jedi Temple and the Sith Academy resulted in an Infinite Empire artifact being stolen by the attackers. Theron send his ally to investigate the laboratory, while he himself went to meet with another contact, Arkous' Sith advisor Lana Beniko, who was investigating a similar plot on the part of of Arkous. Theron alerted his associate to the location of Jakarro, a Wookiee smuggler imprisoned by the Selkath geneticist Gorima in the laboratory and suggested to free him. The Wookiee and his droid C2-D4 led to Gorima, who had received Rakata technology from Arkous and Darok, and was using them to build self-repairing cyborg warriors as an "Infinite Army". Arkous and Darok revealed themselves to be indeed working together and escaped in a submarine, detonating a bomb intended to sink and flood the facility, though Theron's allies managed to make it to the surface. Meeting them together with Theron, Lana Beniko revealed their joint discovery that Arkous and Darok were both members of the Order of Revan, once believed to be a minor cult operating on Dromund Kaas, and now seeking to destroy both Republic and Empire to establish a new order. Unable to track Darok and lacking the evidence to expose him, Theron teamed up with Jakarro, who was seeking revenge for his imprisonment, in investigating the Wookiee's underworld contacts for information about other purchases of Rakata artifacts.

Continuing their collaboration, Lana Beniko uncovered a number of other Revanite traitors within the Republic, and Theron's slicing of their communications revealed that Arkous and Darok had a facility on Rakata Prime, the homeworld of the Rakata and the capital of their Infinite Empire. The Revanites were building their new Infinite army there, implanting the self-repairing pieces of the Star Forge into the cyborgs, the technology which Theron recognized from SIS agent Fauler's report of The Imprisoned One on Tatooine. Traveling down to the surface in Jakarro's XS stock light freighter, Theron and Lana instructed their associate before the assault on the Temple of the Ancients, while Jakarro volunteered to provide support. While providing tactical intel from the planet's orbit, Theron asked Lana to leave the XS stock light freighter's cockpit and check the ship's sensors, while secretly asked his Republic ally to destroy all data on the Infinite Army cyborgs so that the Empire could not use it to replicate them. Jakarro and their ally confronted the Revanite leaders on the roof of the Temple and were forced to kill them when it became clear that they would not cooperate. Theron lamented the inability to take them alive for questioning, but then the true leader of the conspiracy revealed himself - none other than Revan, Theron's distant ancestor. His Harrower-class dreadnought dropped out of Hyperspace and bombarded the Temple of the Ancients, though Theron's allies made it out alive in Arkous' shuttle. Regrouping with his allies on Manaan, Theron learned that the SIS disavowed him as a "rogue agent", with orders to apprehend on sight, which was ultimately still was better than the death marks placed on Lana and Jakarro, prompting Theron to suspect that the Director had managed to grant him the "lesser" punishment. Requiring to shake their pursuers to expose the conspiracy, Theron went off the grid along with Lana and Jakarro, while advising his Republic ally to avoid contacting them and continue to fight for the Republic.

Eventually, the trio discovered that the Revanites allied themselves with the Nova Blades pirate gang, based out on Rishi, having them target key hyperlanes. Requiring their ally to find out what the Revanites were up to without being revealed, Theron remotely sliced their navicomputers so that Rishi would be their only destination, while Lana made contact with Corellian Run Scoundrels leader Kai Zykken and used a mind trick on him to spread rumors that their ally was a fearsome leader of a pirate gang. After their associate followed the trail of breadcrumbs to their safe house, Theron and Lana revealed themselves and explained their current situation, sending their ally to harass the Nova Blades operations and slave camps, threatening the pirate' alliance with the Revanites. Eventually, they targeted the Blades' base at the crashed Aggressor, killing Commodore Dael Margok and recovering the intel on Revanite agents. Theron got busy decoding the files, while Lana send their ally to meet with a Mandalorian nicknamed Torch, whose clan was formerly allied with the Blades and Revanites, to acquire more information. While their ally was gone, Lana discovered the location of a Revanite safehouse in Raider's Cove, which she, Theron and Jakarro attempted to infiltrate. Unfortunately, Theron was discovered, and though Jakarro attempted to save him, Lana held him back and allowed Theron to be captured, judging that Theron could gain more information in captivity and wouldn't betray their secrets. Theron was then moved to Sky Ridge Island for interrogation by Revan himself, but he managed to escape at the same time his ally stormed the base in search for him. Finding his ally in a middle of a holoconference with Revan, Theron revealed his ancestor's plan; with the Imperial and Republic fleets rerouted to Rishi, the signal jammer built by the Nova Blades on the planet would prevent the fleets from coordinating while Revanite sleeper agents on both sides would commit sabotage so that the Revanite fleet could wipe them out. With his plan exposed, Revan set his stronghold to self-destruct, but Lana was able to remotely abort the sequence thanks to the slicing tricks she picked from Theron.

Regrouping at a nearby Rishii village, Theron got to work decrypting the Revanites files, which identified the sleeper agents in both Republic and Imperial fleets. Meanwhile his ally quickly moved in to deactivate the signal jammer, enabling communication with the fleets the fleet commanders, Theron's mother Satele Shan, and the Empire's de facto leader Darth Marr. Theron uploaded the identities of double agents, resulting in their impromptu detainment, while Satele and Marr agreed to meet in Raider's Cove for a temporary truce so that they could deal with the threat posed by Revan. Theron revealed that Revan had fled to Yavin 4 to resurrect the Sith Emperor so he could destroy him. After the fleet commanders had left the room, Theron confronted Lana for her betrayal, figuring she was the one responsible for his capture. Though they both agreed to put aside their differences to focus on the Revanites, Theron no longer had trust in Lana.

The coalition made their way to Yavin 4, where Theron and the others eventually learned that Revan planned use an artifact to eradicate all life on the moon, bringing the Sith Emperor back to life so he could be destroyed. However, when navigating the Temple of Sacrifice complex locks, Theron's ally encountered the Force ghost of Revan himself, suggesting they were in fact dealing with an impostor. Theron found that improbable, since the man who interrogated him on Rishi knew too much of his personal information. After the artifact inside the Temple was neutralized, the Coalition moved to deal with Revan himself, and Theron stood side by side with his mother, Lana Beniko, Darth Marr, Jakarro and Shae Vizla, confronting his ancestor at a forgotten temple terrace. After a prolonged fight, Revan was defeated, though the Sith Emperor was nevertheless able to return to life, feeding off the lives taken by Coalition forces during the fighting on Yavin 4 and departing without assuming a physical form. Merging with his spiritual side, Revan finally became one with the Force and the Coalition forces prepared to depart Yavin, with Theron parting ways with Beniko and hoping never to see her again. With the threat of the Emperor let loose on the galaxy and the truce between Republic and Empire over, Theron was reinstated into the SIS with a promotion and a new job title. He personally handed the Voidhound a card programmed with authorization codes from the director of the SIS that would grant the smuggler immunity from Republic prosecution of any kind, and placed the commanding officer of the Havoc Squad as the primary Military Advisor of the joint task force they were creating to hunt down the Emperor.

Eager to get the joint task force ready as soon as possible, Theron refused R&R upon his return to Coruscant. Most of his SIS colleagues at the Heorem Complex understood that, except for Jonas Balkar, who after some fast-talk convinced Theron to go on a drink with him at the Dealer's Den cantina. One drink turned into several and Theron found himself involved in a Sabacc with a Houk named Bolgm and a Twi'lek Lylos Tannon. While Balkar got passed out, Lylos falsely accused Theron of cheating, after which the Houk dragged him into the back room and restrained him. An Anomid Doctor Zeke took a look at Theron's implant and prepared to remove it, at which point Balkar busted into the room with a blaster at hand. Zeke made a run for it, while Lylos unexpectedly distracted Bolgm, giving Theron a chance to free himself from the restraints and knock the Houk out. Shan and Balkar apprehended Zeke, while Lylos Tannon revealed herself to be an undercover Coruscant Security Force who needed to catch Zeke an the act of unlawfully removing cybernetics to prosecute him. Theron was not pleased that Jonas dragged him into the mission without explaining it first, but Tannon noted that the request with details had already been filed for him weeks ago and Theron just never bothered to read it. Theron had to settle for another drink, with which he, Balkar and Tannon toasted for the Twi'lek's promotion. Theron also took time to share a meal with Jace Malcom in Thranta's Respite, where the father and son discussed their relationship and Theron's most recent work alongside his mother on Yavin IV.

After receiving reports from Ziost of demented Imperial soldiers firing on slaves and civilians alike, Theron covertly send the Sixth Line - a black-ops team of Jedi working for the SIS - down to the planet's surface to investigate. However, his contact with them was soon lost and Theron attempted to investigate himself, only to use a wrong security code in Ziost's orbit. Now confident that this meant the Sith Emperor has resurfaced on Ziost, Theron called for his Republic contact to come and assist him with the crisis, before his shuttle was shut down and he was forced to attempt a landing. Theron survived the crash, but was cornered by Vitiate's puppets converging on the shuttle. With only one option available, Theron overloaded his ship's agents and attempted to shield himself from the surge, which still scrambled half of his implants. The Emperor's puppets got up was well, but looked more dazzled than possessed. Theron made his way to the Orbital Defense Command Center where he met with his Republic contact and agent Rane Kovach, an SIS mole planted into the Sith Intelligence as an aide to the new Sith Intelligence Minister Lana Beniko. Kovach came up with a plan to free the soldiers from Vitiate's control by knocking them out with an electrical charge and departed for New Adasta. Theron then received a priority holocall from Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who had just found out about the Sixth Line and his unauthorized mission to Ziost and admonished Theron for denying the Republic an opportunity to cripple the Empire and face Vitiate head on. Though Theron attempted to explain that Saresh should hold back the Republic fleet, he was too late, as Republic invasion forced had already arrived on Ziost, giving Vitiate more pawns to control.

After Kovach's plan to use the electrical dampeners in New Adasta failed, Lana Beniko came up with an alternative and contacted Theron for help. Reluctantly agreeing to assist, Theron modified New Adasta's electrostatic weapon designed to counter major civil uprisings to be non-lethal. Their ally played on Vitiate's ego, drawing may of his pawns to New Adasta People's Tower. Shielding himself and his ally, Theron activated the weapon, which knocked out all of Vitiate's puppets except Master Surro, the Sixth Line commander and the last remaining Jedi under Vitiate's control. Possessing Surro's body, Vitiate incapacitated both Theron and Lana, though their ally was still able to free her after a prolonged fight. As Surro was reeling from the atrocities Vitiate forced her body to commit, Theron, feeling guilt for failing the Sixth Line, attempted to calm her, promising to take her back to Tython to heal. However, Lana had different priorities, wanting to study Surro's brain for a way to combat Vitiate's control. Theron protested the suggestion, knowing that the process would be invasive and most likely not produce anything worthwhile and his ally ultimately agreed, allowing Theron to take Surro off-planet. Theron later managed to convince Saresh to make a strategic retreat from Ziost, though many Republic soldiers were still lost when Vitiate performed the ritual that consumed all life on the planet. Afterwards, Saresh and Satele put Theron on administrative leave for his unilateral actions.

Not long after Ziost, the galaxy was invaded by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. The fight against Eternal Emperor Arcann accelerated Theron reinstatement into the SIS, but Republic still lost within a year and signed Zakuul–Republic treaty. Theron eventually left the SIS on his own after realizing that Saresh, who ended her term as Supreme Chancellor but was still controlling her replacement Jebevel Madon from the shadows, was obsessed with destroying the Sith Empire rather than dealing with the much more immediate threat of Zakuul.

In 3632 BBY, five years after the Eternal Empire conquest, Lana Beniko found and rescued her and Theron's ally from the Revanite crisis from imprisonment by Emperor Arcann and started an Alliance that opposed the Eternal Empire's oppression. She reached out to her multiple contacts, including Theron, who traveled to the Alliance base on Odessen and immediately started working on the big problems, being one of Lana's most trusted allies despite their past grievances. To tackle the largest issues and find potential recruits, Theron assembled a team of specialists which included former Republic Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, famous smuggler captain Hylo Visz, Hutt scientist Juvard Illip Oggurobb and a Sana-Rae, one of the Voss Mystics. He also suggested the Commander to retrieve a prototype battle droid M1-4X formerly used by famed Havoc Squad from a bureaucratic propaganda assignment for the Republic Press Corps on Coruscant.

One of the first problems Theron set out to tackle was that of the Star Fortresses, massive battlestations placed by the Eternal Empire in orbits of the conquered worlds to prevent potential uprisings. Despite their massive firepower and constant ominous presence, the Star Fortresses remained a mystery to everyone outside Zakuul, with their inner workings, weaknesses and even exact number completely unknown. After the Bothawui Star Fortress vaporized the entire resistance cell on Bothawui and Bey'Wan Aygo got too busy trying to reach his fellow Bothans, the task of dealing with them fell to Theron. He recruited Sullustan pilot Miot Dengd and the Alliance Commander for a reconnaissance operation on one of the Star Fortresses. Miot piloted the shuttle with the three of them to the battle station, where the Commander infiltrated the Star Fortress and gathered information about its inner workings, while Theron provided remote assistance from the shuttle. The Commander was forced to retreat after defeating the EPHEMERIS droid that controlled the station, but the operation was still a success, allowing Theron and the Alliance to learn a great deal. Each Star Fortress was commanded by one of the Exarchs of Zakuul and powered by a massive Sun Generator, while also being shielded from attack from a bunked on a planet's surface. Taking out such bunker would be a first step to neutralizing a Star Fortress, but the Alliance was still in the early stages and did not have the personnel for any large-scale operation, so Theron to suggested to recruit local support from the strong individuals who wanted to oppose the Eternal Empire. Going through various distress calls, Theron identified six potential recruits with an interest in seeing the Star Fortress over their world go away: Choza Raabat, K'krohl, Hemdil Tre, Veeroa Denz, "Deadeye" Leyta and Rokuss. The Commander made contact with each of them and helped them with their local problems, convincing them to assault and destroy the shield bunkers on their respective worlds. With the first step dealt with, Theron and the Commander attempted the mission again, with Miot once more acting as a pilot. The Commander was able to kill the Exarch and overload the Sun Generator, destroying the entire Star Fortress, using the same method to liberate the worlds of Alderaan, Belsavis, Hoth, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine and Voss from their respective Star Fortresses, while the recruits joined the Alliance in gratitude.

Investigating potential allies, Theron suggested that the Alliance should recruit "Firebrand", a known anarchist who independently operated on Zakuul for over two years. Though Koth Vortena was not keen on recruiting a terrorist, Theron and Lana both reasoned that the "Firebrand" could provide a valuable knowledge of Zakuul as well as connection to the populace and Theron accompanied the Commander to a meeting that was arranged for them by SCORPIO with a false promise of high-yield explosives. Traveling to the Spire on Zakuul, Theron and the Commander found "Firebrand" at an abandoned tram station, attacked by Skytroopers led by Security Commander Towen Sor. Dispatching her attackers, they approached the "Firebrand", who introduced herself as Kaliyo Djannis and turned the blaster on her rescuers. She agreed to consider the Commander's proposal in exchange for assistance with her current operation, and Theron let them go through with it, departing to meet a contact of his own. Theron made his way back to Odessen on his own, while the Commander followed alongside with Kaliyo recruited into the Alliance and providing Theron with complete schematics of the Spire that they managed to obtain.

Theron later passed on some of the Spire data to his former SIS colleague Jonas Balkar, who in turn provided it to Republic Special Forces Division Havoc Squad, convincing them take a leave of their official duties for a rogue operation on Zakuul. Knowing that he'd lose his connections in the SIS if Havoc was caught doing what was basically treason, Theron and the Outlander traveled to Zakuul again to assist Havoc in their operation, meeting them in the Endless Swamp. Their conversation with Major Aric Jorgan was interrupted when they were discovered by Zakuulan forces, and Jorgan ordered everyone to split, pairing Theron with his second-in-command Kanner. Regrouping at the Havoc Squad's camp with a group of Zakuulan refugees in tow, Jorgan explained to everyone that their mission was to plant a wiretap on a listening post used by the Knights of Zakuul, allowing Havoc to spy on their communications. Theron agreed that the target was worth the risk and Havoc was the right unit to hit it, but they still required a big distraction for the attack, so the Commander arranged the Alliance leadership of Lana Beniko, Kaliyo Djannis, Koth Vortena and Senya Tirall to join Theron on Zakuul and perform the diversion, while the Commander proceeded with Havoc towards the main objective. Theron's group was hit hard, but was able to successfully exfiltrate once the wiretap was in place. Along with Major Jorgan and the Alliance Commander, Theron returned to Odessen, where SCORPIO combined the information from the listening post and the Spire's schematics and reveal the existence of the GEMINI frequency, the means by which Arcann controlled his Eternal Fleet.

The Alliance planned an attack on the Hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire on Zakuul and connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet, sending the Havoc Squad and Kaliyo Djannis on the mission, one of them providing a diversion for the other's main objective. Unfortunately, the Commander went missing and was unable to assist them personally, so the Alliance had no choice but to proceed with the mission regardless. In the process the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue. At that point, the Commander returned from Odessen wilderness, explaining that they met with Theron's mother Satele Shan, who had been in exile on Odessen since the Republic surrendered to Eternal Empire, but now had left the planet to go elsewhere. Before Theron could ask for more, the Spire went into full lockdown with no transmissions coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible and leaving the Alliance leadership no choice but to wait.

Relaxing in the Alliance cantina, Theron engaged in a game of Holo-Sabacc with Lana Beniko, Koth Vortena and Gault Rennow, a former partner of Hylo Visz. Gault approached the Alliance leadership with a proposition to raid the Gilded Star, an Eternal Empire treasury ship hiding in the atmosphere of the gas giant Vandin. Strained for funds, the Commander agreed to the plan and accompanied Gault to Vandin along with Lana, Theron, Senya and SCORPIO. Bringing in his partner Vette and an identity slicer Dretcher, Gault outlined his plan to infiltrate the ship and sabotage a warhead inside its reinforced vault, vaporizing its contents so that they could be siphoned away from the ship. The heist went mostly as planned, as Lana and Theron piloted the tanker ship and made a safe getaway, while those aboard the Gilded Star itself were picked up by Hylo Visz. Returning to Odessen, Gault and Vette expressed their desire to join the Alliance, but the celebration was interrupted by the return of Aric Jorgan and Kaliyo Djannis, who managed to escape Zakuul with a database on the GEMINI droids, although four of Havoc Squad's six members were lost in the process. Theron recommended the Commander to confine Kaliyo and Major Jorgan to the Alliance base until further notice, while Beniko ordered SCORPIO to analyze the data archive, hoping to salvage the fiasco.

Theron later journeyed to the Mestani sector on a scouting mission, from where he participated in a holo-conference with Odessen, where SCORPIO revealed to the Alliance leadership that the GEMINI droids were produced from a template called GEMINI Prime in a weapons factory on Darvannis. Obtaining the Prime could be the key to take over the GEMINI and the Eternal Fleet, but the factory had tunnels running kilometers deep and the Alliance did not yet have enough forces for a major assault. Theron responded by calling in a favor to Shae Vizla, now holding the title of Mandalore the Avenger. Vizla's Mandalorian clan was itching for both payback against the Eternal Empire and a chance to re-arm themselves with the spoils from Darvannis factory and agreed with Theron's proposition to assault the factory for the Alliance. During the raid on Darvannis Theron managed to obtain detailed schematics of the factory, which Lana then passed over the to the Commander. Theron was back on to Odessen by the time the Commander returned with the Prime in tow.

SCORPIO analyzed the Prime's template and was able to easily crack the droid's internal protocols due to their similar designs. SCORPIO then explained that by plugging the Prime into the captain's console on any Eternal Fleet warship, she would be able to take control of the entire GEMINI network, and with it the Eternal Fleet. Identifying a lone warship scheduled to recharge its hyperdrive as their target, the Alliance leadership moved to intercept it. Koth Vortena piloted the Gravestone to the location of the warship and SCORPIO confused its targeting systems while Theron piloted a shuttle inside its hangar. Inside, the GEMINI captain noted their presence and separated the Commander and SCORPIO from Lana, Senya and Theron. While making their way to a rendezvous point, the three found that the ship was transporting prisoners for Arcann to interrogate - Imperial Admiral Zasha Ranken, Republic Senator Tai Cordan and Zakuulan holostar-in-exile Malita Tal. By the time the Commander rejoined them, SCORPIO was apparently destroyed in her attempt to override the GEMINI captain. Lana and Theron escorted the freed prisoners to the escape pods, as Senya and the Commander confronted and defeated the GEMINI captain. The GEMINI however, revealed their sabotage to Emperor Arcann and triggered the ship's self-destruct. With power fluctuating like crazy, Theron had to launch the escape pods manually one at a time, but was only able to launch two of them, while the third one exploded, killing everyone inside and devastating Theron. The Alliance leadership barely managed to escape the vessel destruction in time and escaped into hyperspace on the Gravestone. SCORPIO then contacted the Alliance and revealed that she faked her death, using the GEMINI network to transport herself to Zakuul, where she took control of the Eternal Throne.

Returning to Odessen, the Alliance learned that a portion of the Eternal Fleet remained under Arcann's control and that SCORPIO revealed to him the location of the Odessen base. With Eternal Fleet on its way, the Commander left behind some forces in case of a ground assault, while taking the fight to Arcann on the Gravestone. Theron manned the omnicannon, firing on Arcann's fleet and providing diversion for the Commander, Lana, Senya and the others to infiltrate Arcann's Eternal Flagship. In the middle of the Battle of Odessen the omnicannon stopped working and Theron along with Tora set on getting in back online, when Theron noted that the rest of the Eternal Fleet had turned on Arcann as well, targeting the Arcann's flagship to eliminate both him and the Commander in one fell swoop. By the time Theron and Tora got the omnicannon back online, the Commander had already taken out Arcann, so Theron set to provide cover for his escape from the burning flagship. At that point, Senya contacted the Alliance and revealed that she was Arcann taking away in the hopes of redeeming him, before she escaped into hyperspace aboard Arcann's personal shuttle. With little time to focus on Senya's betrayal, Theron fired the omnicannon on the Eternal Flagship, creating a massive explosion that wiped out the present portion of the Eternal Fleet. Back on Odessen, Theron noted that the Alliance would no doubt cross paths with Arcann again in the future.

With Arcann gone, his sister Vaylin allied with SCORPIO and proclaimed herself the new Eternal Empress, carving a path of destruction across the galaxy in search of her family. Her search led her to Voss, while Theron was onworld, meeting with a contact. As the Invasion of Voss began, the contact either fled or perished, but Theron's presence allowed him to alert the Alliance in time to launch a counter-attack. Theron was caught by the attack in the capital city of Voss-Ka with several Voss commandos and witnessed as the Eternal Fleet laid fire to it, while the Commander, Lana and Torian Cadera traveled to the surface through the battle to lead the liberation of Voss. Theron along with Sana-Rae and the other Voss took cover in the Tower of Prophecy, from where he directed the Commander and Lana to his location. Inside, they held their position against Vaylin's Horizon Guard, after which they received an unexpected holocall from Senya Tirall. Senya explained that she was at the Shrine of Healing, hoping that the Voss Mystics would heal her son Arcann's body and spirit and pleaded for the Alliance's aid, believing that redeemed Arcann would join their fight. Suggesting to apprehend and interrogate Arcann, Theron took Commander in his shuttle to the Old Paths, from where they boarded Torian's walker Storm Rider to take them to the Shrine of Healing. Along the way, Theron noted how it took an outside invasion to make the native Voss and Gormak put their old hostilities aside and fight against a common enemy. Reaching the Shrine of Healing, Theron and the Commander met with Senya, who again pleaded them to let Arcann be healed, while Vaylin, learning that her family was all in one place, ordered the Eternal Fleet to bombard the Shrine. Theron lamented at the state of a sacred place, to which people used to come from all over the galaxy, while the Commander collapsed a tunnel behind them to stop pursuing skytroopers. By the time the two reached Senya's position, she had already ordered the Mystics to use her strength to heal her son in a Voss healing ritual, which let her comatose. Theron stayed to tend to Senya, while the Commander and Lana went after escaping Arcann, but were too late to stop his departure. By this point Vaylin has ordered the Fleet to burn her family regardless of casualties on Voss, but the battle was turned by the sudden arrival of the Imperial fleet, which turned the Eternal Fleet away.

Sith Empress Acina then greeted the Alliance Commander and invited them to Dromund Kaas to discuss a potential alliance against Vaylin. Theron agreed to the proposition, seeing the trip as an opportunity to obtain additional intelligence on the Sith Empire in person. On Dromund Kaas the Commander, Lana and Theron were greeted by Gelmid Lorman, the new Minister of Logistics and the Moff responsible for the loss of the Ascendant Spear, of which Theron reminded him. Lorman escorted the Alliance representatives to Acina, who insisted on speaking with the Commander privately on her personal shuttle. The Commander agreed, leaving Lana and Theron behind to keep an eye on Lorman. While Theron took the opportunity to slice the Imperial databanks, Lorman approached them with the news that the Empress's shuttle had crashed in the wilds, coming to the conclusion that both the Empress and the Commander were dead. Though the two advisors decided to investigate the crash site, Lorman insisted that a hazardous storm in the vicinity of the crash would make that impossible. As they waited impatiently, Lana and Theron were contacted by former Republic Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who expressed her condolences and offered to take over the leadership of the Alliance. Theron pointed that he had his fill of working with Saresh and insisted that the Commander was considered missing, not dead. After Saresh signed off, he and Lana decided to forgo the risk of traversing the storm and go search for the Commander themselves. On their way to the shuttle bay, they were informed by Bey'wan Aygo that Saresh had already arrived on Odessen, taking advantage of the disarray among the Alliance forces over the Commander's supposed demise, and Theron ordered him to stall her until their return. Leaving the turbolift, he and Lana were held at blasterpoint by a trio of Imperial troopers sent by Lorman to stop them. Lana easily took care of them using the Force, after which they answered a call from a holotransmitter on one of the troopers. On the other hand was Lorman, revealed to be working alongside Saresh and the GenoHaradan in an unsuccessful attempt to assassinate the Commander and the Empress, who by now had cornered their pursuers. After quickly informing the Commander about Saresh's machinations, Lana and Theron quickly followed their leader to Odessen. They found Saresh making a speech in front of the Alliance personnel, where Beniko apprehended the Twi'lek and the Commander ordered her imprisoned, which Theron approved.

Theron later journeyed to the Mestani sector on a scouting mission, from where he participated in a holo-conference with Odessen, where SCORPIO revealed to the Alliance leadership that the GEMINI droids were produced from a template called GEMINI Prime in a weapons factory on Darvannis. Obtaining the Prime could be the key to take over the GEMINI and the Eternal Fleet, but the factory had tunnels running kilometers deep and the Alliance did not yet have enough forces for a major assault. Theron responded by calling in a favor to Shae Vizla, now holding the title of Mandalore the Avenger. Vizla's Mandalorian clan was itching for both payback against the Eternal Empire and a chance to re-arm themselves with the spoils from Darvannis factory and agreed with Theron's proposition to assault the factory for the Alliance. During the raid on Darvannis Theron managed to obtain detailed schematics of the factory, which Lana then passed over the to the Commander. Theron was back on to Odessen by the time the Commander returned with the Prime in tow.

SCORPIO analyzed the Prime's template and was able to easily crack the droid's internal protocols due to their similar designs. SCORPIO then explained that by plugging the Prime into the captain's console on any Eternal Fleet warship, she would be able to take control of the entire GEMINI network, and with it the Eternal Fleet. Identifying a lone warship scheduled to recharge its hyperdrive as their target, the Alliance leadership moved to intercept it. Koth Vortena piloted the Gravestone to the location of the warship and SCORPIO confused its targeting systems while Theron piloted a shuttle inside its hangar. Inside, the GEMINI captain noted their presence and separated the Commander and SCORPIO from Lana, Senya and Theron. While making their way to a rendezvous point, the three found that the ship was transporting prisoners for Arcann to interrogate - Imperial Admiral Zasha Ranken, Republic Senator Tai Cordan and Zakuulan holostar-in-exile Malita Tal. By the time the Commander rejoined them, SCORPIO was apparently destroyed in her attempt to override the GEMINI captain. Lana and Theron escorted the freed prisoners to the escape pods, as Senya and the Commander confronted and defeated the GEMINI captain. The GEMINI however, revealed their sabotage to Emperor Arcann and triggered the ship's self-destruct. With power fluctuating like crazy, Theron had to launch the escape pods manually one at a time, but was only able to launch two of them, while the third one exploded, killing everyone inside and devastating Theron. The Alliance leadership barely managed to escape the vessel destruction in time and escaped into hyperspace on the Gravestone. SCORPIO then contacted the Alliance and revealed that she faked her death, using the GEMINI network to transport herself to Zakuul, where she took control of the Eternal Throne.

Returning to Odessen, the Alliance learned that a portion of the Eternal Fleet remained under Arcann's control and that SCORPIO revealed to him the location of the Odessen base. With Eternal Fleet on its way, the Commander left behind some forces in case of a ground assault, while taking the fight to Arcann on the Gravestone. Theron manned the omnicannon, firing on Arcann's fleet and providing diversion for the Commander, Lana, Senya and the others to infiltrate Arcann's Eternal Flagship. In the middle of the Battle of Odessen the omnicannon stopped working and Theron along with Tora set on getting in back online, when Theron noted that the rest of the Eternal Fleet had turned on Arcann as well, targeting the Arcann's flagship to eliminate both him and the Commander in one fell swoop. By the time Theron and Tora got the omnicannon back online, the Commander had already taken out Arcann, so Theron set to provide cover for his escape from the burning flagship. At that point, Senya contacted the Alliance and revealed that she was Arcann taking away in the hopes of redeeming him, before she escaped into hyperspace aboard Arcann's personal shuttle. With little time to focus on Senya's betrayal, Theron fired the omnicannon on the Eternal Flagship, creating a massive explosion that wiped out the present portion of the Eternal Fleet. Back on Odessen, Theron noted that the Alliance would no doubt cross paths with Arcann again in the future.

With Arcann gone, his sister Vaylin allied with SCORPIO and proclaimed herself the new Eternal Empress, carving a path of destruction across the galaxy in search of her family. Her search led her to Voss, while Theron was onworld, meeting with a contact. As the Invasion of Voss began, the contact either fled or perished, but Theron's presence allowed him to alert the Alliance in time to launch a counter-attack. Theron was caught by the attack in the capital city of Voss-Ka with several Voss commandos and witnessed as the Eternal Fleet laid fire to it, while the Commander, Lana and Torian Cadera traveled to the surface through the battle to lead the liberation of Voss. Theron along with Sana-Rae and the other Voss took cover in the Tower of Prophecy, from where he directed the Commander and Lana to his location. Inside, they held their position against Vaylin's Horizon Guard, after which they received an unexpected holocall from Senya Tirall. Senya explained that she was at the Shrine of Healing, hoping that the Voss Mystics would heal her son Arcann's body and spirit and pleaded for the Alliance's aid, believing that redeemed Arcann would join their fight. Suggesting to apprehend and interrogate Arcann, Theron took Commander in his shuttle to the Old Paths, from where they boarded Torian's walker Storm Rider to take them to the Shrine of Healing. Along the way, Theron noted how it took an outside invasion to make the native Voss and Gormak put their old hostilities aside and fight against a common enemy. Reaching the Shrine of Healing, Theron and the Commander met with Senya, who again pleaded them to let Arcann be healed, while Vaylin, learning that her family was all in one place, ordered the Eternal Fleet to bombard the Shrine. Theron lamented at the state of a sacred place, to which people used to come from all over the galaxy, while the Commander collapsed a tunnel behind them to stop pursuing skytroopers. By the time the two reached Senya's position, she had already ordered the Mystics to use her strength to heal her son in a Voss healing ritual, which let her comatose. Theron stayed to tend to Senya, while the Commander and Lana went after escaping Arcann, but were too late to stop his departure. By this point Vaylin has ordered the Fleet to burn her family regardless of casualties on Voss, but the battle was turned by the sudden arrival of the Imperial fleet, which turned the Eternal Fleet away.

Sith Empress Acina then greeted the Alliance Commander and invited them to Dromund Kaas to discuss a potential alliance against Vaylin. Theron agreed to the proposition, seeing the trip as an opportunity to obtain additional intelligence on the Sith Empire in person. On Dromund Kaas the Commander, Lana and Theron were greeted by Gelmid Lorman, the new Minister of Logistics and the Moff responsible for the loss of the Ascendant Spear, of which Theron reminded him. Lorman escorted the Alliance representatives to Acina, who insisted on speaking with the Commander privately on her personal shuttle. The Commander agreed, leaving Lana and Theron behind to keep an eye on Lorman. While Theron took the opportunity to slice the Imperial databanks, Lorman approached them with the news that the Empress's shuttle had crashed in the wilds, coming to the conclusion that both the Empress and the Commander were dead. Though the two advisors decided to investigate the crash site, Lorman insisted that a hazardous storm in the vicinity of the crash would make that impossible. As they waited impatiently, Lana and Theron were contacted by former Republic Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who expressed her condolences and offered to take over the leadership of the Alliance. Theron pointed that he had his fill of working with Saresh and insisted that the Commander was considered missing, not dead. After Saresh signed off, he and Lana decided to forgo the risk of traversing the storm and go search for the Commander themselves. On their way to the shuttle bay, they were informed by Bey'wan Aygo that Saresh had already arrived on Odessen, taking advantage of the disarray among the Alliance forces over the Commander's supposed demise, and Theron ordered him to stall her until their return. Leaving the turbolift, he and Lana were held at blasterpoint by a trio of Imperial troopers sent by Lorman to stop them. Lana easily took care of them using the Force, after which they answered a call from a holotransmitter on one of the troopers. On the other hand was Lorman, revealed to be working alongside Saresh and the GenoHaradan in an unsuccessful attempt to assassinate the Commander and the Empress, who by now had cornered their pursuers. After quickly informing the Commander about Saresh's machinations, Lana and Theron quickly followed their leader to Odessen. They found Saresh making a speech in front of the Alliance personnel, where Beniko apprehended the Twi'lek and the Commander ordered her imprisoned, which Theron approved.

However, even with Saresh neutralized, the chaos she caused was used by SCORPIO and Vaylin to secretly board and take over the Gravestone. Koth Vortena escaped capture and provided the Alliance with his coordinates, with the Alliance fleet moving to intercept. Beniko accompanied the Commander to the Gravestone in a boarding pod, where they freed Koth's crew and ordered them to evacuate in an escape pod. Theron landed his shuttle with Aric Jorgan, Kaliyo Djannis, Torian Cadera and Vette inside the hangar, while informing the Commander that the Eternal Fleet has left the battled and jumped into hyperspace. At this point, SCORPIO took over control of the Gravestone, sending it towards an unknown location and locking the hyperdrive. Converging on the bridge, Theron and the Alliance forces witnessed as the Gravestone jumped out of hyperspace in an unknown system, surrounded by the entirety of the Eternal Fleet. SCORPIO left the ship in her shuttle and Vaylin threatened the lives of the crew, but could do nothing as a blinding white light engulfed the ship.

Alliance members found themselves on the surface of the strange world that computers called Iokath, separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Through luck, Theron managed to get his cybernetic implant working, contacting the Alliance members one by one and directing them to a structure called the Tributary that he felt was save, while noting that Vaylin and every Zakuulan and GEMINI droid from the Eternal Fleet were in a similar situation as well. The Commander and Torian Cadera were the last ones to arrive, and Theron explained that he was scanning the frequencies in search of the Gravestone, to no avail. Inside, Theron asked the Commander to speak with Vette, but their position in the Tributary soon came under attack from local hostile droids. Theron shut the force field console, trapping the droids outside, but forcing the Alliance to find another way out. The Commander and Vette went ahead, while the rest eventually followed, meeting them at a disabled colossus droid. There, Theron realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot his shuttle that was left in its hangar. Theron landed the shuttle on the Tributary roof and picked everybody up, taking off took off. However, before they could escape, SCORPIO contacted the group and revealed that ARIES, the droid that controlled Iokath, raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to leave. With ARIES recharging the weapon that incapacitated them to begin with and promising to use it again on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed the location of the ARIES base and Theron dropped off the Commander and Vette there to deal with ARIES, while taking the rest of the team to reclaim the Gravestone. They managed to snatch the ship right out from Vaylin's nose, but were pursuit by the Eternal Fleet warships. SCORPIO herself arrived to help the Commander defeat ARIES, who repaid her by letting her consciousness merge with Iokath. However, the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation. The Gravestone just barely managed to escape to hyperspace, as did Vaylin with most of the Eternal Fleet, but Iokath remained inaccessible for the time being.

An opportunity to strike again Vaylin presented itself when Theron located in inside man on Zakuul. Indo Zal, an Alliance sympathizer and Vaylin's Magistrate of Revelry, informed the Alliance about the upcoming Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin, where the Empress planned to execute a host of Zakuulan rebels. Theron vouched for Indo, who proposed to provide disguises and security clearances for the Alliance to infiltrate the party, then cause a revolt among the prisoners, causing enough chaos for the Commander to get close to Vaylin. Theron volunteered to accompany the Commander inside the Palace of the Eternal Dragon, while Lana and T7-O1 provided remote support from a shuttle that served as their getaway vehicle. Arriving on Zakuul under the guises of two Knights of Zakuul, Theron and the Commander got inside the palace and met Indo, who provided them with Ion charges to be installed throughout the Palace so that they could be detonated at once and disable the rebels' shock collars. Theron and the Commander worked their way around Palace security, planting all six charges, when Lana informed them that Vaylin was beginning her speech. Dropping their disguises, he and the Commander strolled into the main hall, where the Commander used the key phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul" provided by Valkorion to activate Vaylin's conditioning, making her powerless to retaliate. However, their confrontation with Vaylin was interrupted by Arcann, who arrived with a group of his loyalists, intending to reclaim the Eternal Throne from his sister. Before retreating, Vaylin dropped the rebel prisoners and Indo into the creature pit, and Theron and the Commander had to follow inside. After killing a Rancor named Junior, the Commander ordered Indo to retreat with the rebels, after which they and Theron went after Vaylin, who was fighting her brother on the balcony.

The arrival of Theron and the Commander interrupted the duel between siblings, allowing Vaylin to escape on a speeder bike. To Commander's surprise, Arcann was indeed healed on Voss and addressed them peacefully, no longer consumed by hate and anger. After Theron doubted his trustworthiness, Arcann assisted him and the Commander in the fight against the Horizon Guards who arrived to kill them. Arcann then offered to join the Alliance to atone for the blood shed under his reign, and the Commander agreed to take him in. Enraged at her brother's betrayal, Vaylin ordered the Eternal Fleet to bombard the entire Palace to rubble, and Lana arrived with the shuttle just in time to get the Commander, Theron and Arcann to safety, taking them back to Odessen.

The Commander soon learned from Valkorion about Nathema, a dead world where Vaylin's conditioning took place. Arcann mentioned that the planet was in the Chorlian sector and Theron recalled that they intercepted a holocall to Vaylin from that sector during the party, figuring that Vaylin found a way to break her condition and was returning to Nathema. Theron piloted the shuttle with Lana and the Commander onboard to Nathema system, where Lana began feeling the effects of the Force void, which Theron admitted to feeling as well despite lacking Force-sensitivity. Only one structure on the planet showed signs of life, the Sanitarium where Theron dropped off the Commander and Lana, keeping an eye on them from the shuttle. They were unable to stop Vaylin from breaking her conditioning and she left the planet's surface long before they did. However, the Commander and Lana also obtained Dramath's holocron, which still housed the essence of Lord Dramath, killed by Valkorion over 1300 years ago and held the power to destroy Vitiate once and for all. Theron picked them up before the Sanitarium fell apart and wished for a little rest before the next mission, when they learned from Bey'wan Aygo that Vaylin launched another assault on Odessen and rushed back home.

Returning to Odessen, the Commander, Theron and Lana found the battle already raging on multiple fronts. Theron volunteered to sneak behind the enemy's lines, while Lana and the Commander made their way to the Gravestone, which was still in dry dock. As they progressed, Lana separated the Commander, who along with Senya and Arcann confronted Vaylin at the Alliance base and was able to land a killing blow on her, though at the cost of one Alliance member's life. Theron lamented the loss of everyone who died defending Odessen, but the war was not over, as with Eternal Throne empty the GEMINI captains have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. With claiming the Eternal Throne as the only way to stop the destruction, the Alliance leadership departed for Zakuul on the Gravestone.

Dropping out of hyperspace, Theron and the rest witnessed the Spire blockaded by the Eternal Fleet, though upgrades from Iokath allowed the Gravestone to breach it. Senya and Arcann volunteered to accompany Commander and the three traveled down to the planet's surface in a boarding pod. Inside the Throne room the Commander claimed the Eternal and pacified the Eternal Fleet. Valkorion attempted to take over the Commander's body, but with the help of Arcann and Senya and the use of Dramath's holocron he was defeated once and for all. The Commander then proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, unifying the military of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet with the cause of the Alliance as one under the new leadership.

After the celebrations on Odessen were over, Theron approached Lana regarding the recent intelligence reports. Both Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic were preparing for war, and multiple uprisings against the Alliance have sprung throughout the galaxy. Theron identified several potential threats, assembling teams to neutralize White Maw Houk fore-master Droub on Hoth, rogue Coruscant Security Force Commander Kallin on Coruscant and Doctor Allira Semhess's research into RAK-5 serum on the X7-Cratus space station.

When the radiation levels on Iokath had subsided, Lana led an Alliance team to map and claim it for the Alliance. She contacted the Commander and Theron with a status report, which was interrupted by arrival of Imperial and Republic forces on Iokath, fighting for control over the superweapon. The Commander summoned the Eternal Fleet to Iokath, where contact with it was mysteriously blocked and Theron suggested to look for the source of the transmission on Iokath. After landing, Theron and the Commander met Lana at the Fleet Spire, who had two emissaries sent by the Republic and the Empire - Captain Elara Dorne and Major Malavai Quinn. Quinn represented Empress Acina, while Dorne was working Supreme Commander Jace Malcom, who was angry at Theron for abandoning the Republic and siding with the Alliance. Both sides arrived on Iokath looking to claim the superweapon and both pleaded the Alliance to join forces against the other, with Theron urging Commander to take the Republic's side. Theron followed the Commander in the decision that was made, joining the Commander in defense of their position and later going into a weapons store to retrieve Iokath weapons and knowledge on how to use them. Theron downloaded the files from an ancient console, learning that the superweapon was powerful enough to wipe all organic life on Iokath in distant past, in addition to ten trillion lives on other planets. When they reunited with Lana, she revealed that the ongoing Battle for Iokath was orchestrated by an unknown outside party, which leaked identical data regarding the superweapon to all three parties, luring them all in the same place and at the same time. Since the Eternal Throne's control over the Eternal Fleet could only be sabotaged by an Alliance member, Lana suspected a traitor in their ranks. The Commander and Theron moved to prevent the superweapon's activation, but they were unsuccessful and the legendary Six Gods were awakened. With the control over the Eternal Fleet was restored, Theron stayed behind to delay the superweapon activation, while the Commander went inside superweapon command point, assuming an Iokathi throne and witnessing Tyth, the first of Six Gods. While the Commander was plugged in, the Throne was sabotaged and the Commander was brought back to the Fleet Spire to recuperate. With no way to narrow down the list of suspects, Lana asked the Commander to approve full-time surveillance by an independent party, to which Theron strongly opposed, though he still promised that they found find the traitor.

Alliance intelligence indicated that the traitor was seeking to smuggle Adegan crystals from the shadow-world of Umbara. The Outlander, Theron, and Lana traveled to Umbara and hijacked a speeding hovertrain carrying the crystals, with the traitor supposedly in the control cabin of the locomotive. Upon reaching the locomotive, however, the traitor was revealed to be none other than Theron himself

Disillusioned with the Outlander's increasing supremacy, Theron believed that he had helped build the Alliance to topple the Eternal Empire, not replace it. He sabotaged the train's tracks, which would cause the train to crash into the side of a mountain, which he believed would vaporize the Outlander, Lana, and the crystals. Yet the Outlander and Lana survived the crash, gathered part of the cargo of crystals, and hunted Theron throughout the crash site. Catching up to his shuttle, the Outlander and Lana were forced to contend with an Umbaran Spider Tank which covered Theron's escape. Upon returning to Odessen, the Outlander sent a galaxy-wide message on the HoloNet, speaking directly to Theron in regards to his treason. Shortly after the Outlander's address, Theron was contacted by a hooded figure in a skull-mask, who officially welcomed him into "the Order", which would later be known as the Order of Zildrog.

* * *

 **Major Pierce**

Originally from the planet Ziost, Pierce was a teenager when he joined the Imperial Military as a black ops soldier in the Great Galactic War. He served under General Greist during the Cleansing of Nopsin; the general promoted Phenter to Captain instead of him, but Pierce felt that it was the right decision and remained a mere Lieutenant. Eventually he formed his own team that consisted of himself, Lieutenant Tanido, Captain Lorant, and Sergeant Arlos. The team had participated in the assassination of Moff Terrick, the Massacre on Haruun Kal, and Operation Force Crush. Things were doing well until the Treaty of Coruscant, which led to the breakup of Pierce's squad.

Pierce was assigned to the command of Moff Hurdenn on Taris as a lieutenant during the Cold War. The Imperial contingent on the planet was assigned, essentially, to disruption of the Republic effort to rebuild the planet following the Destruction of Taris. Taris itself was not especially useful to the Sith Empire, but they would not allow the Republic to reclaim and rebuild the world.

Pierce was unhappy under Hurdenn's command, believing his talents wasted by a commander too mired in procedures and who was only interested in completing their mission–as opposed to Pierce's desire to do the job well.

Eventually, Pierce crossed paths with Darth Baras' apprentice and quickly found a capable ally. With Hurdenn's blessing, the two teamed up to bring down the Republic's War Trust generals, though Pierce lost his entire current squad in the process.

After this mission was completed, Pierce was released from Hurdenn's command to join up as one of the Warrior's trusted companions. Pierce later admitted to the Sith that he blackmailed his way off Taris by threatening to reveal Hurdenn's affair with a Rodian mistress.

Pierce stayed loyal to the Warrior even after Baras betrayed his own apprentice after the outset of the Galactic War. Luckily, the Sith managed to survive with the intervention of the Emperor's Hand, who granted the Warrior the title of the Emperor's Wrath. The Hand gave the Sith and the crew various assignments meant to undermine Baras and stop him stop Baras from claiming the title of Voice of the Emperor. One of the missions involved reallocating the Armageddon Battalion from Hoth to assist Darth Vowrawn on Corellia. Pierce offered his opinion on General Greist, whom he once served with briefly, describing him "as tough as they come and stubborn."

At one point General Arkos Rakton contacted Pierce and requested his team to bring down the Republic's Bastion on Corellia. With the Wrath's permission, Pierce reassembled his black ops team, consisting of Lieutenant Tanido, Captain Lorant, and Sergeant Arlos to penetrate the head of Republic military operations on Corellia. The operation was successful, and not only was the Bastion captured, but the black ops had finally made its place in history.

Ultimately, Pierce chose to remain under the Wrath's command to help train his future apprentices and soldiers.

After the Wrath disappeared and was believed killed by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, which then proceeded to conquer most of the known galaxy, Pierce was promoted to Major for his efforts under the Wrath's command. But instead of continue in combat duties, he was assigned to Dromund Kaas as sort of a role model for new soldiers in the ongoing struggle with the Republic. Chafing at these duties, Pierce accepted a commission from a secret "Alliance" formed by both Republic and Imperial forces to bring down the Eternal Empire.

* * *

 **Broonmark**

Born into a peaceful clan of Talz on the frozen world Alzoc III, Broonmark had an unquenchable taste for murder and death. While still young, Broonmark's father was killed by a wild beast; Broonmark would resent his father henceforth for failing to kill the beast. Developing a fascination with death, a clan elder denounced him for his violent ways and Broonmark in turn executed the elder. To escape his clan and seek out paths to destruction, Broonmark enlisted in the Galactic Republic military where he was trained and dispatched to the planet Hoth during the Galactic War. A violent leader of the Talz Commandos, Broonmark led campaigns of mass slaughter against the Sith Empire.

His violent ways earned him the disdain of many of his peers and Lieutenant Fetzellen led a mutiny against his leadership. Fleeing his attacks, Broonmark regrouped in a cave to plot the death of his squad mates. In that very cave the Jedi Padawan Sewlor took refuge from the cold as he searched for his Jedi Master Xerender. Knowing that Broonmark was hiding in the cave, Sewlor grew anxious and was unable to fight back when the Talz emerged and snapped his neck. After killing the Padawan, Broonmark confronted and dueled the apprentice of Darth Baras, the future Emperor's Wrath, ending the fight in a draw. Leaving the cave, Broonmark later confronted and executed more traitors from his squad, running into the Wrath while doing so. Eventually, the Wrath found the path to Xerender, but it was guarded by none other than Fetzellen himself. Broonmark arrived shortly afterwards and demanded to be allowed to complete his revenge by killing his old second-in-command, promising to pledge his life to the Wrath in return; the Wrath assented, and after confronting Fetzellen over his betrayal, Broonmark dueled with and finally bludgeoned his mutinous lieutenant to death. From then on, the Wrath permitted Broonmark to accompany him as his personal assassin in his never ending quest for death.

While journeying with the Wrath, Broonmark explained about his past life and how he despised the other Talz. The savage alien expressed satisfaction as he and the Wrath massacred their enemies in their wake, and eventually pledged his full loyalty, promising to train the Wrath's followers in the art of killing.

After the Eternal Empire invaded the galaxy, the Empire's Wrath was lost in action. Fearing the worst, Broonmark mourned for his friend, along with the rest of the crew before they all parted ways. Five years later, the smuggler Hylo Visz alerted the Outlander, commander of the clandestine Alliance against the Eternal Empire, to the location of a Wookiee Senator named Gryyzak on Alderaan in order to recruit him for the Alliance. But upon arriving for the meeting, the Outlander found that Broonmark had hunted down the Senator and slaughtered his entire entourage, as Gryyzak had brought "Wookiee customs" to the Talz, encouraging them to hide what Broonmark believed to be his people's "true nature" in order to join the Republic.

* * *

 **Qyzen Fess**

Qyzen Fess was the son of an unknown Trandoshan big-game hunter who died in the sands of Tatooine while hunting his prey. Unlike many of his fellow Trandoshans, Fess rejected the life of a mercenary and instead chose to honor both his father and the Scorekeeper, the Trandoshan goddess, by choosing the path of a big-game hunter. Fess took great pride in pitting his skills against some of the galaxy's most dangerous creatures and racked up a lot of Jagannath points to honor his goddess. His travels had taken him to Tatooine; Kashyyyk, where he spent three weeks in the Shadowlands and encountered a beast that blocked his infrared vision and cost him his right eye; and Belkadan, where he met Jedi Master Yuon Par.

Fess became close to Master Par, and he would often travel to the Jedi Temple on Tython to visit his friend. Par's friendship with Fess was not universally accepted by the rest of the Jedi Order; some members even called him a beast and refused to tolerate his presence on the Temple grounds if Par was not at the Temple.

During 3641 BBY Fess visited Master Par on Tython at the same moment that Par had received her new Padawan learner, a promising young Jedi Consular who had received the assignment to track down four lost Jedi Holocrons. The Padawan could only recover three of the four recordings; the fourth was taken by a Force-sensitive Twi'lek named Nalen Raloch. Through the missing holocron, Raloch had discovered the same secret that the Padawan had uncovered from his investigations: that a man named Rajivari had turned on the newly formed Jedi Order and created a powerful artifact called the Fount of Rajivari. Raloch was slowly being corrupted by the dark side through this discovery and was opposing the Padawan's attempts to find the Fount of Rajivari and use it for himself.

Willing to help Par and her Padawan stop Raloch from finding and using the Fount, Fess offered to help the Padawan locate Raloch and his followers by scouting a network of caves he had traveled before. It was here tragedy struck for the Trandoshan. Overcome with enemies, Fess was captured and caged by several of Raloch's followers. Fess's capture meant that his points, kills gathered from his hunting, were lost to him, and this caused him great shame and embarrassment. Fess was rescued by the Padawan, who went to search for Fess after Par expressed concern that Fess had not yet returned from his scouting trip. Impressed by the Padawan's ability to empathize about his shame in his capture and lost points, Fess came to believe that the Padawan was the Scorekeeper's Herald, a physical avatar of the Scorekeeper herself. Fess pledged his loyalty to the newly dubbed Herald and decided to accompany the Herald in order to start the process of regaining his lost points. The duo tracked down Rajivari's fount, which ended up being the Force ghost of Rajivari himself. Rajivari explained that he was the one who corrupted and manipulated Nalen Raloch as his tool to destroy the Jedi Order, and because he deemed Raloch too weak for his purposes, he tried to corrupt the Herald's way of viewing the Jedi Order as well.

Having gotten the information they needed, the pair eventually confronted and defeated Raloch at the Forge, then returned to the Jedi Temple. For dealing with Raloch's threat, Yuon Par swore in her former Padawan as a Jedi Knight in front of the Jedi Council, but promptly fainted.

While the Jedi Council and the Herald were wondering what caused Par's sudden collapse, Fess stated that he knew something was wrong with her, and that she had said she was determined to train one last Padawan before her illness overtook her. The Jedi demanded to know why Fess never divulged this information, and he stated it was because every Jedi except Par and the Herald treated him poorly in the past, and so he had no reason to tell them anything. Par was sent to Coruscant by the Jedi Council to receive medical care and figure out the cause of her illness; Fess and the Herald were determined to accompany Par on her journey.

On Coruscant, Par was turned over to a scientist in the Senate Building for observation. Par began exhibiting strange behavior and delusions, such as coming under the belief that Fess and the Herald had been killed by Flesh Raiders on Tython, her repetition of the phrase "The darkness is coming..." and at one point, she even physically attacked Fess and the Herald with her lightsaber. The Herald deduced that the disease was born through the Force, and the scientist instructed the Herald and Fess to embark on a mission to find the three Noetikons: the Noetikon of Science, the Noetikon of Secrets, and the Noetikon of Light. The scientist hoped that the secret to whatever illness Par was suffering could be found inside at least one of the Noetikons.

Fess and the Herald tracked down each of the three Noetikons, but individually, they did not have the answer to diagnose Par's illness. Fess and the Herald were instructed by the Noetikons to go into the abandoned Jedi Temple and place the three Noetikons on a specially made machine that will link the knowledge between all three in the hopes that it would provide a cure. Fess and the Herald fought through several Imperial troops that were guarding the Temple to reach the machine that would unite the knowledge of the Noetikons. Once placed into the machine, all three Noetikons diagnosed par's illness as a dark side mind control technique and instructed the Herald on how to use a force shielding technique to shield those affected from dark side control. The Noetikons warned that the last person who used this technique died; Fess expressed confidence to the Noetikons in the Herald's ability and loyalty to Par.

Shortly after the Herald learned the shielding technique, a Sith Lord entered the temple in an attempt to stop the Herald from learning the technique. While he was too late to stop the Herald from learning it, he used Force lightning on the machine housing the Noetikons, destroying it so that no one else could learn the technique. To prevent the knowledge of the shielding technique from leaving the temple, Fess and the Herald were attacked by the Sith Lord and two of his acolytes. The pair emerged victorious and returned to the Senate Building and performed the shielding technique on Par, which drained a lot of life energy out of the Herald. News of Par's cure reached the Jedi Temple on Tython, and the Council informed the Herald and Fess that reports had been coming in from Taris of another Jedi Master with similar symptoms to those displayed by Par.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the Herald went missing. Some time afterward, Qyzen became the leader of the Warstalkers and later joined the Outlander's Alliance, dedicated to bringing the Eternal Throne down.

* * *

 **Talos Drellik**

Talos Drellik was the son of Moff Drellik, who expressed his desire that one of his sons would be trained as a Sith and another would serve in the Imperial military. Talos' brother would be taken for training at the Sith Academy on Korriban by Darth Marr of the Dark Council, though he never spoke to his family again. Moff Drellik cursed his Sith son as an "ungrateful little rat", though Talos suspected this was simply his father's way of expressing his grief.

Following his father's wishes, Talos would join the Imperial military, and achieved the rank of lieutenant. However, he never excelled as a soldier; his true passion was history and archeology, leading him to join up with the Imperial Reclamation Service. To Talos, the Reclamation Service did an invaluable job, preserving Imperial and Sith history against the onslaught of time. He later commented that after the cursing had stopped, his father had warmed to the idea.

Unlike many Reclamation Service officers who are career soldiers with only a passing interest in history, Lieutenant Drellik had thrown himself into his work, studying with experts in the field such as the illustrious Professor Auselio Gann and galactic historian Deravon Wells.

In 3642 BBY, Talos was stationed on Hoth, searching for Sith ruins. While he was searching for the ruins in The Bitter End, he was approached by Lord Kallig, who came to Hoth in search of a Force ghost named Horak-mul. Talos provided assistance to Kallig in locating Horak-Mul's resting place. Afterwards, he resigned from the Reclamation Service to follow Kallig, serving faithfully even when his Master ran afoul of Darth Thanaton and eventually ascended to the Dark Council.

During Nox's travels to Rishi, Talos accompanied his lord during their visit to Lord Veijel, a local researcher on ancient alien technologies due to his experience as an archaeologist. When the Sith Lord stumbled upon machines that extended their lifespan and could potentially grant them eternal life, he advised against pursuing immortality, citing it as the downfall of many Sith, including Nox's former master Darth Zash.

Around 3632 BBY, five years after Darth Nox disappeared in the wake of the invasion by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, Talos had returned to Yavin 4 to study the Temple of Sacrifice, where the artifact that Revan had intended to use to resurrect the Emperor had been held. The Hutt scientist Juvard Illip Oggurobb, who had joined an Alliance against Zakuul, recognized the necessity of having an expert in archaeology and Force-powered technology, which was used extensively by the Eternal Empire; thus, he requested that the Outlander, the leader of the Alliance, travel to Yavin to recruit Talos for the cause. After he and the Outlander were able to collect a number of ancient artifacts connected to the temple, Talos agreed to travel with the Outlander to Odessen and join the Alliance.

* * *

 **Xalek**

Xalek was born on the Kaleesh homeworld of Kalee, where he learned many things about his people's culture, his family's history, and the prospects of becoming a warrior.

He once fought the Sith Empire along the coastline of the Jenuwaa Sea but was captured. He was initially sent into slavery, but shortly afterwards the Empire discovered that he was Force-sensitive, and instead sent him to the Korriban Sith Academy to undergo training and make him a powerful Sith.

Xalek was the name Overseer Harkun gave the Kaleesh as the Human couldn't understand Xalek's name in his native language. Xalek was also responsible for the deaths of two fellow acolytes before they arrived, and apparently got away with it. Though his group was passed up by Darth Thanaton, Lord Kallig, the future Darth Nox, was interested in gaining a new apprentice after his previous two were massacred by Thanaton, especially since having a Korriban acolyte was a sign of prestige. Kallig, who had also risen from slavery to become a Sith Lord, was very interested in the Kaleesh, and even bet with Harkun that he would rise above the other acolytes.

Xalek passed through his trials, but when it became apparent that the Twi'lek Seferiss was going to be chosen, Xalek simply walked up and brutally punched him to death, then looted his body for the required item - a Sith carving artifact - and presented it to Kallig. Harkun was displeased with this, as acolytes were forbidden to kill each other and decided to pass Xalek up. Kallig, nonetheless, took Xalek anyway, and executed Harkun when he remained defiant.

Xalek was not his master's first apprentice; the former Jedi Ashara Zavros and Kallig's two deceased apprentices - Corrin and Kaal - were all apprenticed to Kallig. However, Xalek was the first that Kallig trained and taught him the ways of the Sith, as Ashara was mentored by Jedi Masters Ryen and Ocera before Kallig killed them and she remained a Jedi disciple despite now serving a Sith. Corrin and Kaal were trained by Darth Zash beforehand, but killed by Thanaton before Kallig could instruct them further.

As Xalek served his master, he revealed a bit about his history, searched for artifacts of power, and killed Kallig's rivals. Xalek somehow kept in contact with his father, who passed away on Ilum during his son's apprenticeship to Kallig. Xalek was allowed to give his father a proper burial so he could ascend to godhood. Xalek eventually considered Kallig a living god and a "father" or "mother" and promised to serve Kallig to death and guard his master's legacy.

After his master disappeared during the initial stages of the war against the Eternal Empire, Xalek honed his skills during this chaotic period and was made a Lord of the Sith. He eventually visited his father's shrine on Ilum, to discover it had been desecrated by miners. Enraged, Xalek began a campaign of terror and revenge against them, eventually coming face-to-face with the Outlander, who had come to investigate the miners' distress call.

* * *

 **M1-FX**

M1-4X was a prototype assault droid designed by the Republic but was abandoned due to their scientists being unable to activate its power core.

During the Cold War, Republic Special Task Force defectors led by Captain Andrik salvaged M1-4X and attempted to fully activate him on Nar Shaddaa, using his own command codes to turn him against the Republic. Havoc Squad, tasked with tracking down the traitors, encountered Forex and was forced to destroy the droid. SIS was later able to rebuild Forex to serve in Havoc Squad.

During his service with the squad, Forex, with his CO's leave, formed an initiative with Republic Command and the SIS to take down "impossible" Imperial targets to improve military morale: the Ambassador, Sith Lord Kavos, and Colonel Rebus.

During the Eternal Empire's conquest, Forex's CO went missing and Havoc was called to the front lines. For a year, he and Jorgan were stuck in trench warfare until the war was lost. Afterward, most of Havoc disbanded, with Yuun and Vik leaving the military, Dorne being removed from the Squad by Chancellor Saresh, and Forex being called to Coruscant to be used as a voice of freedom.

Four years after they lost the war, Forex was recruited into the Outlander's Alliance, dedicated to bringing an end to the Eternal Throne.

* * *

 **Yuun**

A Force-sensitive Gand from his species' homeworld, Yuun was trained as a Findsman by the shamanistic order. A technical wizard, Yuun abandoned his homeworld in what he considered a logical decision to join the Republic Army during the Cold War which followed the Great Galactic War. Training with the Galactic Republic, Yuun used his Findsman techniques to locate portents to rise through the ranks with a list of great accomplishes. As effective as Yuun's methods were, they were rarely met with understanding or approval from his fellow soldiers. But despite his eccentricities, Yuun's fighting skill and calm approach to any challenge generally earned at least the grudging respect of the men and women he served with.

Stationed on Hoth as a member of Havoc Squad thanks to an appointment by General Elin Garza, Yuun was assigned to take down the Imperial superweapon Gauntlet. Reassembling an Imperial device called the Umbra encrypter to crack Imperial codes, Yuun was able to prove his worth to his colleagues and was welcomed to the squad.

When Havoc Squad's commanding officer went missing during the Eternal Empire's invasion, Havoc searched for their leader for a year before being disbanded, with Vik returning to a life of crime, Forex being called to serve in the Press Corps, and Dorne being removed from Havoc by Chancellor Saresh. Yuun ultimately left the military and traveled to Zakuul to try and understand Zakuulan technology. By 3632 BBY, Yuun was approached by the Outlander, acting on the advice of Juvard Illip Oggurobb for recruitment into the Alliance opposing the Eternal Empire. Yuun was in the process of reassembling a device that would cloak the Alliance base on Odessen from the Eternal Empire's long-ranged sensors. He had already gathered the first seventeen pieces and requested the Outlander's help to recover the remaining three. The Outlander completed this task and the two left Zakuul for Odessen. Upon arriving, Yuun used his intuition to help Oggurobb locate a precision torque-spanner he lost months ago before pointing out a solution to a thruster heat dissipation problem the Hutt scientist couldn't figure out for a month.

* * *

 **Eckard Lokin**

Eckard Lokin was thought to have been born on Dromund Kaas during the pre-war years, at some point studying biochemistry and medicine, and worked as a science and medical adviser to Kaas City military police during this period. He subsequently received a doctorate, and following the breakout of the Great Galactic War, he was present on the Imperial dreadnought Warhammer and was one of two individuals aboard who evaded capture when Republic soldiers boarded. Lokin was first identified as Fixer Fifteen during Operation: Red Cell, which saw the Republic Strategic Information Service keeping a dossier on his activities.

Lokin was apparently well-acquainted with the former Imperial agent known as Keeper that went on to become the Minister of Intelligence, noting that the Minister had his eternal respect. During the pre-war years he was also a friend and technical adviser to Cipher Twelve whom he had met in the Old Guard before the agent's assassination, and expressed their shared interest in Mirialan cuisine, during a conversation with the agent known as Cipher Nine in the war that followed over a decade after the Treaty of Coruscant.

He was known for conducting extensive research on the Rakghoul plague and created a custom variant, unique to his DNA, that allowed him to switch between Human and Rakghoul forms at will, while retaining the same personality and intelligence.

Cipher Nine encountered Lokin on Taris in Nasan Godera's laboratory. While Cipher Nine's mission was to investigate a Jedi called Ki Sazen, Doctor Lokin falsely claimed he was sent by Watcher Four for a clean up operation, and to catalogue the contents of Godera's lab. The two decided to pool resources to complete their missions. Cipher Nine eventually discovered Sazen was searching for Nasan Godera's Ultrawave Transmitter, a device that she hoped to use to control the rakghouls and make them into her own personal army. Since Sazen was also hunting Doctor Ianna Cel, Lokin offered to be captured by Sazen in her stead by posing as Doctor Cel's assistant. Once taken to the Ultrawave Transmitter, he signalled his location to Cipher Nine. After Cipher Nine dealt with Sazen, the agent then discovered a Rakghoul savagely killing some armed Nikto, which soon transformed back into Doctor Lokin who explained that he freed himself to examine Sazen's laboratory. After handing the Ultrawave Transmitter to Cipher Nine, he promised to provide further explanation of his history once they had regrouped at the Imperial Command Center.

Lokin explained that he was studying the Rakghouls for some time and his true goal on Taris was to review Sazen's stolen research. Lokin surmised that the agent was working without official sanction just as he was and considering both had secrets harmful to each other's careers in Imperial Intelligence, both agreed to an alliance that benefited both parties. Lokin moved aboard the agent's ship and worked extensively in its medical bay, though was officially semi-retired. While travelling with the agent, he scavenged data on the Rakghoul plague and conducted experiments on himself to further his research.

Agents from Project Protean were scouting the safe houses of Doctor Lokin in order to eliminate him. This was because he was conducting his own research on the Rakghoul virus. One of their operatives and two genetically enhanced human agents were killed on such a mission by the safe house's booby traps and died in an explosion. This led to a period of investigation by Lokin who discovered the existence of the project and their involvement in Vector's Joining. Thus, he departed with Hyllus to deal with the matter. Both Lokin and Vector assaulted Project Protean's HQ and "interviewed" the woman in charge to gain answers. Lokin discovered why they desired his demise and how his research was used to further Project Protean and Vector had his files deleted and stopped further Killik experiments. In return for sparing their laboratory, Lokin became the new head of Project Protean.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the Agent went missing. Soon afterward, Lokin retired to a small plantation on Alderaan with his tamed rakghouls. Soon he got sick from his rakghoul disease, leaving him close to death, until he received aid from the Outlander and was recruited into their Alliance, dedicated to bringing an end to the Eternal Throne.

* * *

 **Bowdaar**

Captured as a child from his homeworld of Kashyyyk, Bowdaar was forced into a life of violence, fighting for survival in gladiator arenas from one side of the galaxy to the other. He proved himself to be a very capable fighter. Over more than a century, Bowdaar fought in single combat in more than ten thousand matches against such formidable opponents as rancors, Mandalorians, gundarks and even a Jedi. In all that time he never lost a match.

Almost more impressive was the fact that Bowdaar often fought without a single weapon or piece of armor. Amongst the more ignorant and gullible denizens of the criminal underworld, rumors spread that he was some form of immortal being. Those who faced Bowdaar in combat and lived to tell about it said he was simply the best fighter around.

By 3643 BBY, Bowdaar ended up a pet gladiator to Drooga the Hutt to pay off a gambler's debt. He kept Bowdaar in a cage between matches and used him cruelly and pettily. Drooga was annoyed that Bowdaar slew all his opponents too quickly, depriving him of the full entertainment value of the fights. He took many steps to keep Bowdaar at a disadvantage, such as depriving him of any weapons and draining half his blood to keep him weak, and even poisoning him outright.

It was at this time when a smuggler captain arrived on Nar Shaddaa to barter a male shanjaru for a prototype engine. Upon locating Drooga's barge in the Nikto Sector, Bowdaar was to fight a gang of Kaleesh warriors. Though the Wookiee could've taken them by himself, the smuggler chose to intervene. Bowdaar later assisted the smuggler against Zank Helrott, Rogun the Butcher's bounty hunter.

Finally, Drooga decided to do away with the Wookiee in one last magnificent fight to the death with his pet gundark, which he had kept starving for the occasion. The smuggler captain assisted Bowdaar in his fight with the gundark, with simultaneously infuriated Drooga while also providing him with suitable entertainment for the evening. Once the gundark was dead, Drooga decided that the Wookiee was no longer worth the costs to maintain him and simply turned him loose, who then joined the smuggler's crew.

* * *

 **Blizz**

Blizz, like all Jawas, was born on Tatooine, but eventually Blizz and his clan were recruited by the traveling salvager Slam Streever to work as "ferrets"—individuals he could send into dangerous areas to scout for valuable salvage. Streever gave the Jawa the nickname "Blizz" after he kicked up a small snowstorm out of excitement upon first seeing the "white sands" on the planet Hoth. While on Hoth, Blizz and the salvage gang worked for the White Maw pirate Reneget Vause, until a fellow Jawa Jreely Toomb told their foreman that Blizz was stealing salvage under his coat, which resulted in Blizz being kicked out. He was imprisoned by the Chiss Ascendancy in the Dorn Base but repeatedly escaped from his cell.

While imprisoned, Blizz assisted the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt in hunting down Reneget Vause, a blacklist bounty. As Vause viewed the Champion to be unworthy to fight, Blizz advised the Champion to take down Vause's captains to prove their worthiness. Afterwards, the Hunter persuaded Warden Khel to let Blizz join his crew. With the help of Mako he was able to track down Jreely and get most of his things back from him by sneaking into the White Maw camp and proceeding to act like Jreely, as the pirates couldn't tell the difference. Blizz also beat up Jreely, getting over his fear of him.

During the Eternal Empire conquest in 3637 BBY, the Champion went missing. During the following five years in their absence, Blizz became his own bounty hunter and scavenger, reuniting with Jreely and forming his own crew out of Jawas. Five years after the Champions disappearance, Blizz and his crew were given a job contract from a person who only identified as a Jedi. Though Blizz was suspicious by his non-Jedi attitude and constantly correcting himself, Blizz took the job offer to find an old holoprojector. During the search, his "white-sand crawler" was damaged by the White Maw pirates. While working on repairs, Blizz was approached by The Outlander, who wanted to recruit Blizz into their Alliance against the Eternal Throne. Blizz agreed to help if the Outlander help Blizz with his crawler and his mission. After the Outlander helped with repairs, they gathered a team of Jawas to steal the holoprojector from the "Ug-men". Blizz and the Outlander recovered the holoprojector and Blizz sent it to the "Jedi-man". Afterward, Blizz and his crew traveled to Odessen to join the Outlander's Alliance.

* * *

 **Guss Tuno**

A Force-sensitive Mon Calamari born on the planet Varn, Languss Tuno was trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order, training as a Padawan under the tutelage of Jedi Master Lorenn. Failing to walk the Jedi Path, Tuno parted company with the Order and made a living on Nar Shaddaa in the employ of crime lord Neemogh Hargin. Donning a heavy black robe and pretending to be a Sith named Lord Struction in order to threaten Hargin's clients and rivals, Tuno was earning large sums of credits until he attempted to pull the same stunt with members of the Exchange. Hargin disappeared after the failed confrontation while Tuno managed to escape with his life by fleeing the scene.

Abandoning the ruse of a Sith, Tuno took up the guise of Jedi Master Wanderfar. With the limited knowledge he had accumulated with the Order, Tuno tricked beings into paying for his services such as glimpsing the future in exchange for a donation to the Order. The scam worked well until the Order investigated rumors of a strange mystic and shut down his operation.

Eventually, Tuno ended up working for the White Maw on Hoth and was sent to infiltrate Aurek Base to steal a crate of sensors the pirate gang failed to steal. Coincidentally, the smuggler later known as the Voidhound arrived on Hoth on behalf of Senator Bevera Dodonna to steal a cloaking device from the White Maw. Tuno masqueraded as a Jedi Master, acting in place of the late Major Panin, the Voidhound's contact, who was killed in the Imperial attack on Aurek Base. Seeking to complete his task, as well as aid the Voidhound's mission, Tuno tricked the smuggler into stealing the sensor shipment to get into the White Maw's good graces. But later the Voidhound confronted Tuno over his deception. Tuno confessed everything but still was willing to assist the smuggler and set up a meeting with his contact, Shai Tenna. The Voidhound attempted to gain Tenna's favor and acceptance into the White Maw by interrupting a deal between a treacherous White Maw lieutenant and his Imperial contacts.

Tuno later met with the Voidhound in a wampa cave after the latter was betrayed by Tenna, who revealed himself to be an agent of Rogun the Butcher. Tuno informed the smuggler that Tenna had begun a coup against the White Maw's Gen'Dai leaders. The Voidhound then revealed the truth of their mission and Tuno agreed to assist. He arranged a rendezvous with the smuggler at the White Maw base, where the latter infiltrated the place through its back entrance, fighting through its automated defenses. By the time the Voidhound arrived, Tuno was being held captive by Rogun's men, who were intent on executing him, claiming that he had exhausted his purpose. After all the Weequays were dead, Tuno warned the smuggler that the adjourning contained Gand bounty hunter working for Rogun, as well as poisonous gas that only Gand can breath. Once the Gand were dealt with, Tuno confessed that he was working for Rogun and was tasked to kill the Voidhound. However, he changed his opinion after witnessing the smuggler in action and had realized that Rogun could be beaten. He then worked with the smuggler to acquire the cloaking device in the White Maw's main base in the wreckage of the Star of Coruscant.

Tuno went on to join the crew of the Voidhound's XS stock light freighter, eventually playing a role in the downfall of the Voidwolf. Later on, Tuno confessed to the Voidhound that he was having thoughts of returning to the Jedi Order, but eventually decided to remain with the smuggler.

* * *

 **Skadge**

Starting life on the Houk homeworld of Lijuter, Skadge developed such a reputation that he was eventually thrown off his homeworld by his own species. While in prison, he was inducted into the criminal organization Black Sun by befriending a member he met inside. The Houk enjoyed immensely the time he spent with Black Sun, as Coruscant was still in ruins following the sacking, and turf wars were rampant, which provided an outlet for his constant need for killing. Skadge continued to think highly of Black Sun long after he was captured, seeing them as "killers to the core."

At another point in his jail time, Skadge shared a cell with a Hutt Cartel gangster, busting whom out of jail earned him a contract with the Hutts. While he enjoyed working as an enforcer, his height and strength suiting the job well, the Hutts noticed that Skadge was beginning to affect the bottom line of their balance. Hoping for a permanent retirement, they turned on him, trying to end his employment with them from the end of a blaster. However, they underestimated him; Skadge escaped with his life, but was furious at their betrayal. Not knowing who was the Hutt who gave the order to betray him, he moved on from the Cartel; however, his opinion of the Hutts from then on was understandably low, describing them as "lazy, stinkin' [...] slimy two-faced slugs" to his future commander.

Skadge continued his life of crime before eventually being taken down by Zale Barrows. He was transported to Belsavis, where he was incarcerated in solitary confinement. The Houk bided his time, planning to grab the nearest opportunity to get his revenge on Barrows. When the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt arrived hunting Zale for Darth Tormen, a prison riot was caused, during which Skadge escaped from his cell. He immediately decided to find Zale and kill him slowly.

Unable to locate Zale, he found the privateer's girlfriend, a Zabrak female, instead. When the hunter met Skadge, he was in the middle of attempting to intimidate her into giving Zale up. Presuming the hunter worked for Zale, he attempted to squeeze more information out of him, but was met instead with confrontations. When she finally told them Zale was heading to the Tomb, she hoped the hunter would let her go. Instead, he simply chased after Zale, leaving her to Skadge's gory methods.

Skadge caught up to the hunter after Zale erected a force-field to cut them off from him. While the Champion focused on destroying the generators to take the barrier down, the Houk "volunteered" some computer engineers from among the other inmates to help them find Zale from the remains of the privateer's astromech droid. After they had finished, he was allowed by the hunter to "thank" them.

Skadge concluded the best way to find and get his revenge on Zale was to accompany his partner-of-convenience to the tomb. They found Zale in battle with Imperial forces at the bottom of the Tomb. Despite the smuggler's attempts to fight them off with the aid of Republic forces, they emerged victorious. Gloating over his impending revenge, along with his treatment of Zale's girlfriend, Skadge gorily killed his (former) rival before realizing he liked working with the hunter, whose ship also offered a way to freedom. Offering to kill for the hunter, he became the hunter's final companion.

When not criticising the hunter's ship or taste in company, Skadge casually discussed his time on Coruscant, with Black Sun and in the Hutt Cartel. Eventually, he discovered the name of the Hutt who betrayed him - none other than Suudaa Nem'ro, the Champion's patron in the Great Hunt years ago. Single-handedly smashing his way through Nem'ro Palace, he killed Nem'ro. After this, Skadge realized he still enjoyed working with the hunter, and decided to stay on. He also voiced his respect for his bounty hunter friend, stating that "Long as I'm runnin' with you, you're Black Sun."

* * *

 **Juuvard Illip Uggorobb**

One of the many Hutt kajidics in Hutt Space, the Illip clan produced Dr. Juvard Illip Oggurobb, a masculine Hutt who took the occupation of being a scientist instead of a crime lord, uncommon for a Hutt.

During the Galactic War, Juvard was enlisted by Supreme Mogul Toborro to aid in the Hutt Cartel's invasion of Makeb. Though, Juvard soon realized that Toborro was mad and defected to the Galactic Republic, allying the Illip clan with the Republic. Though, after the invasion, Juvard became the official liaison for the Hutt Cartel and the Galactic Republic.

* * *

 **Bey'wan Aygo**

Bey'wan Aygo was a Bothan male Fleet Admiral of the Republic Navy during the Cold War and Galactic War. He was born to artistic parents, but when he saw a space battle above his homeworld, Aygo wanted to practice interstellar combat instead. He distinguished himself at the Battle of Kuat. Aygo became the fleet admiral of the Republic First Fleet, where he created an atmosphere of encouragement with his crew.

When the Galactic Republic was assaulted by the Eternal Empire, he came up with many counterattack plans, but all were discarded by Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who was more obsessed with fighting the Sith Empire . He was then discharged from the navy. After the defeat of the Republic at the hands of the Eternal Empire, he joined a forming resistance movement known as the Alliance on the planet Odessen as its head of military operations.

* * *

 **Hylo Visz**

Hylo Visz was a Mirialan female born on the factory world of Balmorra in the Colonies region shortly before the start of the Great Galactic War. She lived on the planet with her mother, a captain, and father, a droid designer in one of Balmorra's many development labs. The war began in 3681 BBY and gradually swept across the galaxy, engulfing world after world as the revitalized Sith Empire advanced towards the Core Worlds of the Galactic Republic. Due to its reputation for prolific weapon and droid manufacturing, Balmorra was one of the Sith's many targets. Although the Republic made a commitment to defending the people of Balmorra, the Empire's assault on the world was relentless. Visz's father was killed in the initial raid on the world, and hundreds of other Balmorrans were forced from their homes. Hylo and her mother were among the refugees that fled the planet aboard transport ships bound for more peaceful regions of the galaxy.

Despite escaping the carnage of the war on her homeworld, Visz's hardships were far from over. While the refugee transport made a short stop on Nal Hutta's city-moon of Nar Shaddaa, her mother was afflicted with a severe illness that she eventually succumbed to. The refugee transport departed Nar Shaddaa without Visz, leaving her behind as an orphan on the dangerous, crime-infested moon. The young Mirialan survived however, and joined with a gang of similarly orphaned alien younglings who operated out of Nar Shaddaa's Undercity alleys. The orphans stole and scavenged for a living until the gang was eventually disbanded. Many of the children Visz had once run with were either killed or went to work for the Hutts as hired muscle, but Hylo escaped both fates through her talent as a mechanic.

For years she worked as a mechanic in the cargo docks and shipyards owned by the Hutt Cartel in the Undercity. Although she spent much of her teenage life repairing machines, Visz found her passion when she first piloted a starship. She resolved to make a career out of it, and saved every credit she earned in order to purchase her own vessel. She eventually reached her goal and used her money to buy the freighter Crimson Fleece, an old wreck of a ship that, while difficult to maintain, became Visz's prize possession. Thereafter the Mirialan began hiring herself out as a captain, hoping to attain the notoriety necessary to be hired by the Hutt Cartel as a smuggler. During this time, Visz accepted a contract from the Sith Empire, but quickly learned that the Sith cared very little for the well-being of freelancers. Although she survived the operation, Visz vowed never to work for the Empire again.

As Hylo Visz continued in her career, she became increasingly notable for her repeated successes and obvious talent as a smuggler. She owed much of her abilities to her belief in what she called the "Invisible Law of the Universe"—her theory that major issues were always foreshadowed by minor problems. The theory was derived from her experiences in smuggling, as well as the deaths of her mother and father. The day prior to his death, her father's landspeeder had broken down, and just before she contracted her severe illness, her mother had stained her favorite robes. Visz believed the events were all connected, and that if no minor problems arose, she had no reason to fear that a major one would. The "Invisible Law" granted her a confidence that, when combined with her connections among Cartel-employed mechanics, eventually earned her the notice of the Hutts.

As an employee of the Hutt Crime Cartel, Visz ran black market goods, contraband, and people across the galaxy. Over the years that she worked for the Cartel, she continued to foster her reputation for success, and was trusted by a majority of the Hutt crime lords. Although the Hutts were her primary employers, Visz began accepting corporate and government contracts at some point during the Great War. It was not uncommon for the Republic to offer contracts to smugglers, but the Empire had pressured most legitimate pilots into refusing to run goods for the Republic. Visz however, embraced the danger presented by running supplies for the Republic Military, as she was sympathetic toward its efforts. She preferred to work on government contracts rather than those from the Cartel, and she eventually resolved to leave the employ of the Hutts and work exclusively for either the Republic or corporate interests.

While she was planning to leave the Cartel behind, she was contacted by Barrga the Hutt, who needed her to run a shipment of experimental ion drives to Corellia. Visz was told that the drives were to be delivered to a Republic contact for usage in military wares, and that she would be accompanied on the run by two of Barrga's enforcers—the Nikto known as Musk and his Weequay partner, who were assigned to ensure that the Mirialan would not double-cross Barrga. She and the two enforcers departed Nar Shaddaa aboard the Crimson Fleece, with the Mirialan hoping the run would be the last job she would do for the Cartel. En route to Corella, she examined the drives to ensure they were legitimate—she wanted no part in the operation if Barrga was attempting to cheat the Republic. Visz concluded that the drives were real, and returned to the cockpit to sit with Musk. Much to Visz's chagrin, the Nikto spent the trip complaining about Barrga's business acumen and the inner politics of the Cartel while the Weequay sat quietly in the rear of the ship.

They eventually reached the Corellian system, and while heading towards the planet itself, Visz became particularly annoyed with Musk. She decided not to bother arguing with the Nikto, and instead focused on landing on Corellia. After transmitting her identification and clearance codes to an orbital security station above the planet, Visz reprimanded Musk for attempting to power down the hyperdrive generator. Because her experience in the field had taught Visz to never leave her hyperdrive unprepared for a swift escape, she always ensured that the generator was on standby during operations. Her seemingly strange demands drove Musk out of the cockpit, but the Nikto returned after an extended wait in Corellian orbit. Although he demanded that Visz ignore the laws and protocols of the Corellian Security Force and land on the world without proper clearance, his anxiety was sated when the orbital security station granted the Crimson Fleece permission to land at the Rendili Vehicle Corporation's corporate facility on the planet's surface. She was surprised by the fact that she was delivering to a corporate facility instead of a Republic Military spaceport, but Visz accepted the clearance and took the Crimson Fleece in for a landing on Rendili's landing pad A-17. After a quick check of the Fleece's systems, the smuggler disembarked her ship and emerged onto the landing pad, where she was met by a protocol droid that informed her that she actually was not cleared to land on A-17 and that she would need to move her ship. After some argument, the droid agreed to verify her clearance, but took an especially long time to do so. During the wait, Visz remained on the landing pad to enjoy the fresh Corellian air, but was startled when she noticed an ominous silence which meant the hyperdrive generator had been deactivated. Rushing back into the Fleece, Visz accused Musk of directly contradicting her commands and deactivating the hyperdrive, but quickly realized that the Nikto was not to blame.

She hurried back into the cockpit where she found that the hyperdrive indicator had gone dead. Although Musk suggested it likely just needed recharging, Visz recognized its failure as something much more ominous—a sign of impending danger according to her Invisible Law. The Mirialan pieced this event together with the strange greeting from the protocol droid and the surprising order to land at the corporate facility and concluded that the operation was a trap. As she attempted to get the Crimson Fleece airborne and off Corellia, Musk, who was still operating under Barrga's directives, demanded that she keep the ship on the ground and continue with the job. The Nikto placed the barrel of his rifle against the back of Visz's neck, forcing the smuggler to halt the launch sequence. After a short scuffle, Visz drew her own blaster pistol from her holster and attempted to take control of the ship back from Musk. She disarmed the Nikto and began to pull him out of the cockpit, but was stopped when confronted by Barrga's Weequay enforcer, who smashed the butt of his rifle into her face. Visz was rendered her unconscious but awoke a short time later to hear the Weequay and Musk discussing her abrupt betrayal of Barrga's orders. While still acting as if she were still unconscious, Visz listened as Musk argued over whether or not to kill her. They ultimately decided to finish the job and take her back to Barrga. They dumped her body in the second cargo bay of the Crimson Fleece and left the ship to continued the operation; luckily for Visz, her dangerous profession had motivated her to install escape hatches in the cargo bays of the Fleece in case of an emergency. Once Musk and the Weequay had left her alone in the hold, the Mirialan sneaked through one such hatch and emerged outside the ship. While the Mirialan hid behind cargo containers, a Rendili businessman, accompanied by the protocol droid she had met with earlier, emerged from the facility to deliver the payment for the drives. Musk and the Weequay accepted the credits and completed the transaction before returning to the Crimson Fleece and preparing for liftoff.

As Visz ran through different scenarios to board the Crimson Fleece once more and reclaim her ship, Musk and the Weequay took off from the Rendili Corporate facility, leaving the smuggler stranded on the landing pad. However, shortly after the Fleece began to speed away, the ship exploded. Visz discerned that she was correct and that the whole operation had been a trap, with the Rendili representatives having wired the cases of credits with explosives. Despite a degree of heartbreak at the loss of her ship, Visz realized that she had been correct about the signs of impending danger and survived as a result. Believing she was now safe to operate in confidence until more signs arose, the Mirialan took time to rest and relax on the landing pad. She stayed there until nightfall and then decided to make her way into the facility. Once inside, Visz explored various hallways until she emerged into a construction garage, where she donned a pair of overalls and a welding helmet to disguise herself. Before continuing through the facility, Visz stopped to check a holo-terminal for information on the facility's layout, but found only the layout for the building she was in, Building A. To her surprise, she also discovered information on something called the "Vanguard project." Visz researched the term and found that the Vanguard was an experimental starship created by the Rendili Corporation for the Jedi Order, and the first of these vessels was slated for a test flight on landing pad A-23 atop the facility.

Visz decided that stealing the Vanguard was her best option for escaping the facility, and so made her way into an elevator that would transport her to A-23. Upon arriving on the uppermost level of the Rendili building, she found that she was actually in A-23's observation room, where she was confronted by a businesswoman who demanded to know why a low-level mechanic was in an area reserved for clients and executives. Visz lied, claiming that she had been sent to A-23 to check on the Vanguard's alluvial dampers. The woman allowed her to pass, and the Mirialan made her way onto the landing pad. Upon seeing the Vanguard, Visz was awestruck, as she had never seen a vessel so advanced. She boarded the ship and entered the cockpit to begin launch procedures, but stopped in horror when she snagged the leg of her overalls against some instrumentation while hopping into the pilot's seat. The snag tore through her suit, which Visz took as a negative omen. Despite her common intuitive reaction to such instances, she decided that she had come too far to turn back now, and that she had to continue with her plan to steal the ship.

She began the Vanguard's startup sequence, relieved to see that it was a basically standard starship control configuration. There was, however, one vital component missing—the ignition for the sublight engines. As she began a frantic search for the ignition, Visz heard footsteps ascending the boarding ramp. To avoid detection, she hid behind a chair in the rear of the cockpit as a man swept into the ship and sat himself behind the pilot's station. While he began the startup procedure, Visz glanced around her chair and was able to discern from his clothes and hair that he was neither a professional pilot nor a military man. She slid out and grabbed the welding mask she had used as a disguise in a plan to use it as an ad hoc weapon. Before she struck, however, she realized that the man in the pilot's seat was in fact a Jedi. Visz attempted to weigh her options, but her probing was cut short when the Jedi noticed her and spun around. Acting on reflex, Visz slammed the mask into the man's face, knocking him unconscious. She removed his limp body from the pilot's chair and prepared to kill him, but reconsidered after seeing that his wounds matched her own that she sustained from the Weequay. Visz instead lowered the Vanguard's boarding ramp and dragged the Jedi out of the ship. Before once again boarding the vessel, she blessed the unconscious man with a kiss on the forehead for good luck. She then re-entered the Vanguard and lifted off in the swift and nimble ship. She escaped the Rendili facility and fled into Corellian orbit, from which she jumped into hyperspace, bound for Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa. Upon arriving in Hutt Space, Visz realized that everyone would believe that she perished with the Crimson Fleece, and that if she were to return to Barrga, she would have no way to explain the events that had transpired on Corellia. She resolved to forge her own path as captain of the Vanguard, and began by leaving Nar Shaddaa behind. She decided to go to Ord Mantell instead to visit an old friend.

Visz continued to live as a smuggler throughout the Great War, utilizing the Vanguard as her personal vessel. During her career, Visz was regularly praised by fashion critics on the HoloNet, and her signature style of dress led to her winning the title of "Underworld's Best Dressed" for five straight years. However, she never showed up to any of the award ceremonies. She eventually rose to prominence in the smuggling community and became the leader of an independent smuggling ring. During this period, she forged a close relationship with the Devaronian scoundrel Tyresius Lokai, and the two engaged in an intermittent but passionate love affair. They ultimately terminated their romantic relationship but remained friends and business partners in their professions as smugglers. Together, they faced a new opportunity two decades into the war, when the Empire sponsored the rise of a new Mandalore to lead the legendary Mandalorian warriors. This new Mandalore's debt to the Empire resulted in an alliance between the Sith Empire and the warrior clans that posed a formidable opposition to the Galactic Republic. This alliance led to the Mandalorian's staging of a blockade of the Hydian Way, a major hyperspace lane that linked the Core Worlds with the Colonies region and distant Outer Rim Territories. The blockade strangled this pathway and prevented the flow of goods and military wares, greatly hindering the Republic war effort and allowing the Sith to make considerable inroads in their warpath.] The galactic economy was also severely burdened by the conflict, as raw materials from the outer reaches of the galaxy were prevented from reaching worlds closer to the Core.

In the bowels of a Nar Shaddaa cantina, the Mirialan and her Devaronian companion summoned their smuggler comrades to discuss the possibility of breaking the blockade and claiming the payment for food goods. Among them was the enthusiastic young captain, Zale Barrows, with whom Visz would form a good friendship. The group of bandits reached an accord and moved to set their plans in motion. Funding for Visz's scheme came from the Hutt Cartel, which agreed to bankroll the operation provided that they receive a considerable return on their investment.] With her fellow smugglers in tow, Visz led a convoy of large freighters to the Outer Rim, where they were filled with raw materials from across the region. The vessels, now packed with goods bound for Coruscant, were then directed towards the Mandalorian picket line on the Hydian Way. When the freighters were less than a parsec away from the Mandalorian forces, they halted. Because the Mandalorians were distracted by the freighters, they easily fell victim to a surprise ambush orchestrated by Visz. She and many other smugglers in small vessels and starfighters emerged from hyperspace and engaged the Mandalorian cruisers in a large space battle. Although the smuggling ships had the element of surprise and the advantage of speed, Visz's small militia was still outmatched. Fortunately for Visz, the Republic Strategic Information Service received information of the battle and dispatched starfighters and corvettes from nearby star systems to aid the Mirialan and her band. With the addition of the Republic reinforcements to the battle, the Mandalorians were soon defeated.

Following the battle, Visz brought freighters filled with raw materials into Coruscant, where she was greeted as a hero by cheering crowds. The Mirialan was generously paid for her goods—well above market value]—and left Coruscant as an incredibly wealthy woman. Although a medal ceremony was organized in her honor, Visz, who had accomplished her objective, neglected to attend. The Republic officials who so appreciated her initiative were taken aback by her sudden departure but widely accepted her fame and did not object to her high fees, which ultimately amounted to both a payment for the goods and a reward for breaking the blockade picket line.

She fled Coruscant alongside Lokai, and the two of them agreed to split their earnings. However, the Devaronian was a consummate thief and con artist and found himself unable to comply with a legitimate business deal. Instead, he absconded with the money and abandoned Visz to recoup her losses. About a year after that, she fell into obscurity and rumors spread that she had been killed after double-crossing the Hutt Cartel. This was far from accurate, however. She had indeed been confronted by the Hutts, who were looking for a return on their investment into the breaking of the blockade. As Lokai had stolen all of her earnings, Visz was unable to fulfill her debt and was forced to go into hiding in Republic space. With the help of Zale Barrows, the young smuggler captain-turned-Republic admiral who had participated in the blockade run, Visz was able to avoid the Hutt's retribution. She cut a deal with her old friend, who agreed to take her to the hidden Republic penal world of Belsavis, which hosted a massive prison complex for Imperial and Mandalorian war criminals and other monstrosities. There, Visz was interred in a stasis chamber that kept her in suspended animation and hidden from the galaxy for over a decade.

While she slept, the rest of the Republic fondly remembered and reacted to her heroic operation on the Hydian Way. It granted the war effort against the Sith Empire a much needed reprieve and furthermore allowed the Republic to continue its struggle for survival for seven more years, after which point the Sacking of Coruscant forced an uneasy peace. The sacking and subsequent Treaty of Coruscant were later partially attributed to Visz's success, as the Empire's failed plan to freeze the Hydian Way led them to adopt more risky and desperate strategies. During the Cold War that followed the Treaty of Coruscant, the Mandalorian's blockade of the Hydian Way and Hylo Visz's success against it was recounted by Kel Dor Jedi Master Gnost-Dural in the Jedi Archives on Tython, as well as in his wartime journal. In the years following the great war, Hylo Visz's sidearm was available to war heroes.

It was not until over a decade later, during the renewed Galactic War between the Republic and the Empire, that knowledge of Hylo Visz's survival resurfaced. Lokai, who had lived comfortably for many years, changed his name to Gault Rennow and began working alongside the bounty hunter Champion of the Great Hunt competition. The time spent with his new partner motivated Rennow to make amends for his past misdeeds—specifically, for having robbed and abandoned Visz. In 3641 BBY, the Devaronian discovered his ex-lover's fate by tracking down Zale Barrows and Quan, another smuggler who had participated in the blockade run. He eventually discovered Visz's prison tomb on Belsavis and released her from stasis; the Mirialan, who had not been conscious and had not aged since her internment, was initially confused but quickly became furious upon realizing that it was Lokai who had freed her. She was prepared to kill her former partner, but ultimately decided not to attack. The two parted coldly, with Visz fleeing the world to return to the galaxy at large. Her anger at Gault Rennow eventually subsided, and Hylo contacted him to establish a new relationship. She agreed to take him back, provided he could prove to her that she meant more to him than he meant to himself. The Devaronian eagerly accepted the offer, but it was too little, too late, and her relationship with Rennow soon soured and fell apart. Hylo Visz returned to the life of crime and threatened to shoot the Devaronian if she ever caught him again.

In 3637 BBY the galaxy was invaded by the Eternal Empire from the planet Zakuul in the Unknown Regions, that subjugated both Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire within a year, forcing them to sign peace treaties and pay heavy tribute to Zakuul. Five years later, in 3632 BBY former Sith Intelligence Minister Lana Beniko founded an Alliance against the Eternal Empire and its leader, Emperor Arcann. Having established a base on the planet Odessen, Beniko brought in her old associate from the Republic Strategic Information Service Theron Shan to lighten her load in managing the Alliance. To help tackle the big questions and find potential recruits, Shan assembled a team of specialists, hiring Hylo Visz to work for the Alliance as an expert in underworld logistics by offering her a reasonable contract rate with hazard premiums and a discretion fee. Hylo Visz joined Shan in the Alliance war room along with the rest of the specialists, including former Republic Navy Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, Hutt scientist Juvard Illip Oggurobb and Sana-Rae of the Voss Mystics in discussing the problem of Zakuulan Star Fortresses, massive battlestations placed by the Eternal Empire in orbits of the conquered worlds to prevent potential uprisings. Aygo insisted that any attack against the battlestations required detailed schematics, which Oggurobb suggested could be extracted in secret. Hylo Visz refused to take that task upon herself, noting that the Star Fortresses were more dangerous than any place she ever snuck into, after which they were introduced by Theron Shan to the Commander of the fledgling Alliance.

Hylo Visz moved to her new headquarters, where she was joined by Len Parvek and Ralo, crewmembers of Koth Vortena, captain of the Alliance vessel Gravestone. The Alliance Commander later approached Hylo Visz, and the two discussed the challenges facing the new Alliance. Hylo Visz used her net of underworld contacts to essentially run a massive smuggling ring from the Alliance base, delivering combat vehicles, munitions, provisions and other supplies, while avoiding the attention of Emperor Arcann's Eternal Fleet. The early days were tough on Hylo Visz, as she had only a few captains to work with, straining whatever few supplies the Alliance had. Hylo Visz insisted that the Alliance needed additional supplies and recruits before it could go anywhere, promising to pass any promising leads directly to the Alliance Commander. Rumors reached her ears about a legendary smuggler Nico Okarr, last seen almost half a century ago, making a cantina crawl through Zakuulan city of the Spire, and Hylo Visz, though initially skeptical, asked the Alliance Commander to investigate. To her surprise, the rumors turned out to be true, and Nico Okarr, who spend the previous years incognito to avoid attention, agreed to join the Alliance, arriving on Odessen in his XS stock light freighter Redshifter. Hylo Visz held Okarr in great regard for his years of experience, connections in the underworld and skill with a blaster and was certain that he would be a huge help in her operations, figuring out that he was the one who passed on the rumors of himself in the first place. When one of her smugglers brought a piece of unusual technology that defied all precepts of engineering, Hylo Visz tracked it to a salvager on Hoth and asked the Commander to find its gifted inventor. The Commander returned with Blizz, a Jawa scavenger and bounty hunter, who impressed Hylo Visz with his custom hardware, bravery in a firefight and contacts with other Jawas.

Hylo Visz was also contacted by the Wookiee Bowdaar, owner of the Platform 6 cantina on Zakuul, who only had time to mention to her his connection to Zakuulan underground fighting ring that used slaves before he had to break the connection. She asked the Alliance Commander to follow the lead, who managed to free the slaves and recruit Bowdaar for the Alliance to the gratitude of Hylo Visz, who planned to use the Wookiee's experience, instincts and intimidation potential contact uncovered by Hylo Visz's sources was the Wookiee senator Gryyzak, who could greatly benefit the Alliance's supply lines. Hylo Visz arranged a safe passage for him to Odessen, but lost communications with the senator in the Alderaan system, requiring the Alliance Commander's help to travel to his last known location on Alderaan and rescue Gryyzak from his pursuers, after which the Wookiee arranged supply runs through the Kashyyyk system for the Alliance. During a mission to recruit Galactic Republic Provost Marshal Fideltin Rusk and his Dead Man's Legion for Admiral Aygo, the Commander also secured the allegiance of Skadge, a Houk member of the Black Sun crime syndicate. Hylo Visz was initially skeptical about working with Skadge, as her past experience with his type taught her to shoot them first before they could cause her trouble. However, upon further consideration, Hylo Visz agreed that Skadge's connection to the Black Sun could provide access to their territory to the Alliance smugglers to better cover their tracks, while the Houk himself could watch over the riskier runs, leading her to conclude that Skadge had the potential to bring more benefit than trouble. Eventually, with the new recruits and additional supplies Hylo Visz was able to set up a pretty broad supply of basic essentials, continuing to work on acquiring more rare and exotic goods.

Having established supply lines running, Hylo Visz found her operation strained for money, forced to borrow credits for everyday operations from people she could not afford not to pay up. At this time, her Devaronian ex Gault Rennow resurfaced and contacted Hylo Visz with a lucrative business proposition, for which he required outside assistance. Not in a position to dismiss his proposal outright, Hylo Visz invited her ex to the Alliance base and arranged for the Alliance Commander to meet him. Rennow explained the Commander that he had a plan to rob the Gilded Star, a treasury ship used by the Eternal Empire to safekeep their valuables that was hiding deep in the atmosphere of the gas giant Vandin. Though Hylo Visz was somewhat skeptical, the Commander accepted the proposal and departed to assist the Devaronian in the heist, along with the Alliance leadership. Hylo Visz eventually decided to follow them to Vandin, arriving in her shuttle in the middle of the heist. She called Gault Rennow, who by this point was on "Plan C" and along with his Twi'lek partner Vette and the Alliance Commander was traversing the outer side of the Gilded Star hull trying to evade Eternal Empire High Justice Vaylin, while the rest of his accomplices have already escaped with the plundered goods. Hylo Visz realized his situation and positioned her shuttle next to the hull of the Gilded Star so that Gault Rennow, Vette and the Alliance Commander could jump off it directly onto her vessel. Once they got inside, Gault Rennow congratulated Hylo on the perfect timing and she gave him a kiss in return, welcoming the man back into her life.

Everyone returned safely to Odessen, where during a small celebration Gault Rennow planned to divide everyone's share himself, but Hylo Visz was having none of it given her previous experiences with him. She payed the Devaronian, Vette and the Anomid identity slicer Dretcher herself, skimming the part that Rennow still owed her off his share. What remained was more than enough to fund the Alliance operations, and the Devaronian suggested to the Alliance Commander to invest the excess into another one of his schemes. Afterwards, Gault Rennow announced his intention to stay and join the Alliance, giving him an opportunity to spend more time in company of Hylo Visz, which she jokingly dismissed. Sometime after that, the computer console in her headquarters broke, and when an unfamiliar face approached Hylo Visz, she assumed that a technician arrived to fix it and went to have some caf, leaving the man to do his work. She was unaware that the man was the Shroud, a notorious criminal mastermind, who planted bombs throughout the Alliance base, but was stopped by the bodyguard droid HK-55 before he could detonate them and cause any damage. Following the Invasion of Voss in 3631 BBY, rumors spread that the Alliance Commander was killed on Dromund Kaas and former Republic Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh arrived to Odessen attempting to take over the Alliance. Hylo Visz and Gault Rennow were among the Alliance personnel gathered before Saresh as she made her speech, when the Alliance Commander arrived alive and well, apprehending Saresh with the help of Lana Beniko. Over time the monotony of coordinating smuggling operations and continuous supply runs on behalf of the Alliance took its toll, and Hylo Visz began pining for the lost days of her infamous past, desiring more excitement, adventure, and glory.

The Alliance continued the fight against the oppression of the Eternal Empire, managing to dethrone the Emperor Arcann and kill his sister Vaylin, after she claimed the Eternal Throne in his place. Unfortunately, with her death the Eternal Throne was left empty and the GEMINI captains that commanded the Eternal Fleet have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. To claim the Eternal Throne and stop the carnage, the Alliance forces departed for Zakuul on the Gravestone, Hylo Visz and Gault Rennow among them. After breaking the Eternal Fleet blockade and descending to the planet's surface, the Alliance Commander claimed the Eternal Throne and pacified the Eternal Fleet. The Commander then made a galaxy-wide address proclaiming the age of the Eternal Alliance, which unified the military might of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet with the cause of the Alliance, which Hylo Visz and Gault Rennow continued to be a part of.

The new Eternal Alliance became one of the biggest galactic powers, facing new dangers from the very first hours of its existence, and Hylo Visz assisted with neutralizing several of such threats. When the Dust Vipers gang from Tatooine ambushed an Alliance supply convoy and obtained security plans for the Alliance base on Odessen planning to sell them to a highest bidder, Hylo Visz send a team after them. Under her instructions, the team stormed into Dust Viper Den in the Jundland Wastes by killing the beast master Jai Quallo, after which Hylo Visz suggested the team to use the Kaleesh's transponder to call some of the local wildlife to their side. Shen then alerted them to the presence of a dangerous criminal Rakesh, promising that they would do good for the galaxy by taking him out. Finally, the team confronted and killed the Vipers' leader Bel Nerodia, after which Hylo Visz congratulated them for wiping the Dust Vipers off the galactic map and stopping the Alliance data from falling into dangerous hands.

* * *

 **Tharan Cedrax**

Born on Anaxes, Tharan Cedrax was a self-professed genius and a skilled exo-technologist. Having attended the University of Corellia briefly, he found himself blacklisted from their rolls when his devotion to studies waned in favor of building devices for fun. Traveling to Nar Shaddaa, Cedrax opened an office where he conducted his unique business of developing new technologies based on extra-galactic devices to satisfy wealthy and eccentric clients. Among his unique devices, Cedrax developed a sentient, holographic companion he named Holiday and with whom he lived and socialized. Becoming well known as a ladies' man and a playboy gambler, he was also respected for solving the baffling M'raki Uplink Paradox and designing Shadow Town prison. And despite being barred entry from the Star Cluster Casino, the Lyris Lounge and Reeder's Droid Warehouse, Cedrax had friends among the Jedi Order. After assisting Jedi Masters Syo Bakarn and Duras Fain early in the Cold War as they tracked an Imperial fugitive, Cedrax counted both among his list of friends, selling devices to the Jedi High Council for a fair price.

When Jedi Master Fain began showing signs of psychosis and started to amass weapons and followers under the banner of the Guiding Hand, Cedrax was considered by Master Bakarn as a good place for the Jedi Knight assigned to track Fain to find information. Locating the exo-technologist dealing with a Nikto gang leader, the Knight drove off the unruly Nikto thugs and filled Cedrax in on the situation with Fain. Using his connection with the Red Light Lancers, a gang of tech-specialists within the Guiding Hand, Cedrax was able to help the Knight infiltrate the group. Arranging a meeting with the Lancers' leader Klage, Cedrax communicated with the Knight in secret to guide them through the gang's headquarters. When faced with having to pass an initiation test requiring a terrorist attack against the Hutt Cartel, Cedrax provided the Jedi with stolen Sith access codes which would pin the attack on the Empire, not the Republic. While the Jedi took care of infiltrating the Cartel's facilities, an agent for the Hutts came searching for answers to reports of Jedi coming and going from Cedrax's offices. While the Jedi was able to distract the guard and convince him that the Jedi was not involved in the attacks, Cedrax urged the Knight to move more swiftly. Equipping the Jedi with an anti-mind control device for use against Fain, Cedrax and Holiday pledged their support to the Consular after Fain was cured and returned to Tython.

During the course of his travels with the Consular, his hard work paid off, and he was invited to a symposium at the Lumenatus Club, a secret society of the galaxy's greatest scientific geniuses. The invitation came in form of an anonymous package delivered to Barsen'thor's Defender-class light corvette, which contained a letter of Flimsiplast sealed inside a glass capsule. The letter contained a chemical formula of a gas, which when put in the capsule caused a real message to appear on its inside. Tharan decided to prepare for the symposium by assembling and presenting the functioning Vandrayk Generator, a theorized machine first proposed by the Arkanian Gorman Vandrayk during the Old Sith Wars. The Generator was supposed to run on a form of energy which did not exist at the time. However, after assembling the generator and realizing that his invention would only work for a minute, after which its invaluable core would burn out, Cedrax dismantled his creation, instead using the generator's core to increase the sentience of his holographic partner Holiday. He still attempted to present the generator at the symposium, but the core predictably did not work, making Cedrax a laughing-stock.

* * *

 **Holiday**

Holiday was a fully sentient holographic lifeform that was Tharan Cedrax's assistant. During the Galactic Cold War, the two were accompanying the Scorekeeper's Herald on a mission to stop the spreading of the Dark Plague.

Even though Holiday was considered by strangers to be nothing more than a hologram, she was treated by Cedrax as a living person and even his girlfriend. He once noted to his Jedi Companion that Holiday was a fascinating combination of science and beauty. Holiday returned Cedrax's affections, fascinated by his never-ending fount of ideas and technical genius. She did not mind him satisfying his physical needs with temporary flings, but easily became jealous if his attentions towards other women looked to be more serious. If confronted about the odd nature of their relationship and her mechanical nature, she became defensive and pointed out that she was no mere pleasure droid or hologram projection.

Before joining the team of the Jedi Consular, Holiday once belonged to Glorzo, who merely thought of her as a holographic dancer and exotic technological toy. Cedrax's recognition of her capabilities contributed to her affection for him. While her origins are a mystery, Cedrax speculated that she was built by ancient precursors using technology that the Republic had not yet developed.

Cedrax's affection for Holiday culminated in a great sacrifice. He had been invited to the Luminatus Club, a secret society of the galaxy's finest scientific minds. To enter the society, he built a Vandyk Generator, a theoretical device thought impossible to actually construct. Realizing he could make it work once, he faced a dilemma; use it to achieve everlasting scientific fame, or grant Holiday true sentience. In the end, he gave up scientific glory for her. When the Consular pointed out that sentience could change the nature of their relationship, Cedrax replied that he understood, but valued Holiday's life and development more.

* * *

 **Zenith**

Zenith had been a part of a resistance cell on Balmorra, until Imperial spies infiltrated the cell, and shut it down. He then traveled Balmorra, recruiting members to carry out their own guerrilla tactics against the Imperials occupying their planet. After years of this, Zenith gained a hatred towards the Empire, especially Darth Lachris the Sith's governor, and became paranoid as well. He hated seeing fellow Balmorran citizens work with the Empire, and would often deny aid to citizens who did so. After all that Zenith had gone through with the Balmorran resistance he felt that he may be able to ensure that Balmorra remains free, once the Empire is no longer occupying the planet.

Zenith would later run in the election for the leader of the opposition to Tai Cordan. He gained the support of Secretary Varram and managed to beat Nalan Fiskin in the elections by releasing incriminating information about him found in the Gray Star's journals and by convincing Balmorran refugees on Alderaan to return home and participating in the elections, gaining the necessary extra votes. However, he performed his duties from the Barsen'thor's Defender-class light corvette.

* * *

 **Nadia Grell**

Nadia Grell was the daughter of Senator Tobas Grell of Sarkhai. Nadia had not spent much time off her home planet. She held an intense curiosity for all the species and experiences that she had never seen before and picked up an interest in diplomacy from assisting her father.

When the Barsen'thor was tasked with meeting and aiding the Rift Alliance on the Republic ship, the Fortitude, Sith ambushed the ship. They rigged it to crash and kill the leaders of the Rift Alliance and separate them from the Galactic Republic. Nadia had hidden and been trying to contact anyone she could. She was able to warn the arriving Barsen'thor, who saved the delegation by evacuating to the Jedi's ship, where they stayed for a time.

On Quesh, the Jedi Consular discovered that Nadia was unusually strong in the Force during an incident at Attis Station. Force-users were practically unheard of on her homeworld, rendering Nadia as a freak in the eyes of her people. Nadia's father took her along on his diplomatic missions away from Sarkhai hoping that he could find someone to help her control her abilities and help her meet similar people. But upon seeing Jedi, he noticed she was more powerful but uncontrolled in comparison to the masters he met.

After her father's death at the hands of "Stark", a mysterious Sith Lord whose name was taken by the First Son, Nadia was inducted into the Jedi Order as a Padawan under the guidance of the Barsen'thor in accordance with her father's will.

Nadia would inherit her father's position representing her home for the Republic and would have to leave training for these duties from time to time.

At a later point during the Galactic War, Nadia was reciting the Jedi Code with her Master when Lieutenant Felix Iresso interrupted, explaining that their ship's navicomputer had been sliced, its destination plotted towards Rishi. Zenith chimed in that Rishi was a haven for pirates and gunrunners, so there was no way anyone from there could've done so. As the crew checked the navicomputer, Nadia's Master had a vision that compelled the Barsen'thor to announce that they were going to Rishi.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, The Barsen'thor went missing. For some time, Nadia consulted the Noetikons and decided to rally the Barsen'thor's old allies, including Gaden-Ko, the Esh-kha, and the Balmorran Resistance to search for her master. They were called by Bionuva and Igni-ka to Odessen where they became members of the Alliance.

* * *

 **Khem Val**

Khem Val was the greatest shadow assassin on Urkupp when Tulak Hord challenged him to an honorable combat and claimed victory. In Tulak Hord's service, fighting alongside his master's apprentice Ortan Cela and his Dashade companion Veshikk Urk, Khem Val devoured over a thousand Jedi at Yn and the Battle of Chabosh. The more his master conquered, the more he feasted and an unusual bond formed between the Sith Lord and the Shadow Killer. However centuries passed and the story of Khem Val became a mere legend. Tulak Hord had suspended Khem within a stasis field inside the tomb of Naga Sadow on Korriban guarded by a field of electrical energy for safekeeping, where even the most powerful Sith Lords would not try to free him. Khem had remained in this state for thousands of years.

He was eventually freed by a promising Sith Acolyte at the time. This was ordered by Zash. When freed, he was enraged to learn that Hord was dead, and set to kill the acolyte. But in his weakened state he was defeated and had no choice but to serve the acolyte who would later be known as Darth Nox, the heir of Aloysius Kallig. Khem claimed he would regain his strength eventually.

As the power of his master grew, Darth Zash recalled her apprentice. Khem went with his master to what they both knew was a trap. Zash revealed that she was dying and intended to take her apprentice's body. As the fight continued, Zash was able to complete the ritual to transfer herself, but Khem Val attacked her in order to save his master, interrupting the process. By doing this, he became the recipient of Zash's existence and was forced to share his body with the Sith Lord. The ghost of Aloysius Kallig, the ancestor of Lord Kallig, stated this as betrayal from Tulak Hord, whether Khem Val liked it or not. Lord Kallig promised that he would one day expel Zash from Khem's body.

Zash soon blackmailed Khem into retrieving the bones of Tulak Hord, sending him nightmares of a thief stashing them in a storehouse on Hoth. Because the bones possessed the same energy that restrained Khem in Naga Sadow's tomb, this weakened his influence over his body, giving Zash enough time to find a way to expunge Khem from his body. Khem, with the help of Kallig, was able to learn of Zash's plans: she attempted to replicate the ritual by using a Rakata Box found on Taris. As the box began to separate their spirits from the body, Khem proved to be too powerful for Zash to maintain control and as a result she was pulled into the box, finally freeing Khem. The Dashade then declared his master the rightful heir of Tulak Hord and promised to guard their legacy forever.

By the time of the Eternal Empire's conquest, Khem had earned the respect of Ak'ghal Usar, the Last Lord of Urkupp, for his servitude to Tulak Hord. Bionuva later convinced both Dashde after fighting Izax that their lives are their own.

* * *

 **Tanno Vik**

An orphan born on the moon of Nar Shaddaa, Tanno Vik moved from gang to gang where he learned to survive and fight, betraying his allies when the gang showed weakness or instability. To get off of the crime-infested moon Vik enlisted in the Galactic RepublicMilitary and was bounced from posting to posting as his insubordination prevented him from taking on a placement with the Republic Special Forces Division.

As Vik was accused of criminal activity during his service, promotion did not seem likely, especially after a conviction in a case which named Vik as the mastermind of an exploitative racket on the planet Talay. Dismissed from the military, Vik made a living working as a mercenary on the planet Balmorra, seeking to get into the Balmorran Arms Factory to steal its prototype weapons for profit. At the same time, Havoc Squad came to Balmorra to recruit him for a mission to take on an Imperial superweapon, codenamed Gauntlet. General Elin Garza formally granted Vik the rank of Specialist once he was recruited. Vik proved useful in taking down the Gauntlet.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, Vik's CO went missing. Soon afterward, Vik left the military and became a crime boss on the shadowport, Asylum, where he ran into the Outlander after kidnapping one of their allies for stealing from him.

* * *

 **Aven Geth**

Aven Geth was the name of a Human male technician in the Imperial Military. Born to prominent officers of the Imperial Army, Aven was thought to have risen through the ranks with no trouble. He became a shield technician in service to the Imperial Navy but was summarily discharged due to politics concerning his parents. In the wake of the situation, Aven rose to task and offered his abilities to any and all Imperial starship crews that would take him.

* * *

 **MZ-12**

MZ-12 was an astromech droid that once served under Darth Immern. Despite not being programmed for it, MZ-12 was used by Immen as a navigator.

* * *

 **Salana Rok**

Salana Rok was the name of a Chiss Female gunnery officer in the Imperial Military. Formerly an underworld enforcer, Salana's intensity for violence against her enemies and strong proficiency in weapons are fit for her duties as a starfighter gunner. Hidden by her aggressive personality is a loner persona, always in search for a home.

* * *

 **Writch Hurley**

Writch Hurley was the name of a Human male engineer in the Imperial Military. Known as a genius but with inept communication skills, Writch had a deep appreciation for technology which showed in his work and social life. His eccentric nature was noted by his Imperial recruiter but was dismissed due to his aptitude for his work. This behavior is noted as call for attention from his boisterously known affections for Darth Acina.

* * *

 **Sana-Rae**

Sana-Rae was a female Voss Mystic from the planet of the same name who was a member of the Alliance and Head of the Force Enclave. Having chosen to join due to a vision she had. She was in charge of the Force enclave, consisting of her fellow Mystics, Jedi and Sith. As she believed in a balance between the light side and the dark side of the Force, she worked to balance both Jedi and Sith into cooperating with each other.

Being a Voss, and thus not aligned to one side of the force, Sana-Rae was well respected by her peers, able to build up a correlation of Sith and Jedi alike, giving the Eternal Alliance a great advantage over the Republic and Empire's force wielders.

* * *

 **Master Dazh Ranos**

Dazh Ranos was a female Chiss Jedi Master active during the revolt against the Eternal Empire. Hoping to assist the fight against the Eternal Empire, Ranos joined the Outlander's Alliance.

* * *

 **Darth Hexid**

Darth Hexid was a Zabrak female Sith Lord who lived during the Old Republic era. She was a connoisseur of the dark side. Renowned for her brutal combat prowess and decadent lifestyle, she enjoyed the many pleasures of a celebrated Sith, whether savoring exotic feasts held in her honor or hunting down her foes as they fled in a panic. Instead of joining the political infighting of her Sith peers, she amused herself by watching their rabid power games from the sidelines-lightsaber in one hand, spice wine in the other.

Darth Hexid earned infamy following her devastating triumphs in the Great Galactic War, but it was the Sith Order's crushing defeat at the hands of Zakuul's conquering army that forever defined her. She then pursued the complete annihilation of the Eternal Empire. Vengeance would be hers, even if it demanded a pact with Bionuva's Alliance.

* * *

 **Ak'ghal Usar**

Sometime during the Great Sith War, Urkupp was rendered lifeless and the entire Dashade species was nearly destroyed. Usar was among the handful of survivors, and blamed the Dark Lord Exar Kun for the destruction of his home. With the thought of revenge in his mind, Usar followed Kun to Yavin Four. However, the Dashade found most of the moon in ruin, with only a handful of Kun's Massassi worshipers still alive. They spoke of Kun's ascension to an immortal spirit, deeply angering the Dashade, who realized that his vengeance was out of reach. However, Usar eventually located the Temple of Sacrifice on Yavin, which he believed could restore Kun's body and allow for an attack. But when attempting to use the Temple, a "Black-eyed Sith" approached and subdued the vengeful monster, imprisoning Usar in stasis within a cave on the moon.

Sometime later, around 3631 BBY, a research team led by Talos Drellik came to Yavin Four to understand the mechanisms of the Temple of Sacrifice. After meeting with the legendary Outlander, the team made significant progress in their findings, uncovering a group of artifacts and tablets with unknown origins and purposes. When Bionuva and Darth Wrath returned to the moon, they were able to solve the mystery of the tablets and unlock a hidden chamber within a cave: the chamber where Usar was imprisoned. Unlocking the chamber also subsequently freed the Dashade warrior from stasis, who confronted the Empire's Wrath. After admitting to being hungry for his long years of imprisonment, Usar attacked his liberator, only to be bested. Beaten, Usar demanded his life, saying he still required revenge on Kun and the "Black-eyed Sith".

They were intrigued by the Dashade, and allowed him to explain his brief past. When realizing that the "Black-eyed Sith" was the Immortal Emperor, Valkorion, they revealed that both he and Kun were already dead. Usar was enraged, believing that he could never truly avenge the countless Dashade lives lost to Kun. But the Dashade warrior still hungered for blood, and promised to serve the Outlander as long as they fought mutual enemies. Unknown to either, the Warrior planned to use the Dashade's bloodlust to his advantage and strike down his nemesis. Skywalker was concerned of Usar's blood thirst and motives, being forced to make a choice: Allow the Dashade to remain a member of the Alliance, keep him imprisoned on Yavin 4, or let him roam freely.

The choice was unexpected by all, due to the growing threat that the Brotherhood of Infinity posed on the galaxy and Eternity, he decided to keep close eye on him. With intense forms of physical, mental and spiritual training, Bionuva and Sana-Rae managed to contain his hunger for long periods of time. When certain conditions are met, he can unleash his true and consume his enemies when the time is right.

* * *

 **Nico Okarr**

Nico Okarr was one of the most celebrated mercenary spacers in the Outer Rim Territories in the years before the return of the Sith Empire and the start of the Great Galactic War. His debts were as legendary as his deeds, leading Okarr to take the most high-risk and even-higher-reward jobs available in the underworld. No matter the odds, he always delivered the goods, and every criminal syndicate from the Hutt Cartel down competed for his services. At some point he stole engine schematics from a Valahari noble to sell to his competitor and used them to upgrade his XS stock light freighter Redshifter in process.

In 3681 BBY, an astromech droid T7-O1 was assigned by Jedi Master Ven Zallow to work undercover as Okarr's co-pilot and mechanic. While attempting to smuggle Sith artifacts off the Sith homeworld of Korriban, Okarr and Teeseven were captured by Republic forces over the planet. The Republic arrested Okarr and impounded the smuggler's ship the Korriban's orbital security station. However, Okarr's transfer to a holding cell by Zabrak Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach, his Padawan Satele Shan, and two Republic troopers was interrupted by the arrival of the Sith Empire. A massive fleet arrived in-system and launched an offensive against the station, intending to retake their homeworld. When the Jedi Master decided that the Galactic Republic needed to be warned of the Sith's return, Okarr volunteered the Redshifter to help them escape and used his two custom blaster pistols to help the Jedi fight off the Sith. After they defeated the Sith troopers guarding the hangar, two Sith Lords named Vindican and Malgus arrived. While the Jedi confronted the Sith, Okarr and Jace Malcom, the only remaining Republic trooper, prepared the ship for departure. The smuggler instructed Teeseven, who had been on-board the ship performing maintenance, to prepare the ship's weapons in preparation for their escape. While Master Darach stayed behind to duel the Sith, his Padawan Satele Shan boarded the ship as it was taking off under the orders of her Master. Okarr then told Shan and the trooper to mount the laser turrets to defend against the Sith interceptors. After precisely maneuvering through a Sith battlecruiser, Okarr activated the ship's hyperdrive and jumped to hyperspace to make their escape.

Okarr delivered Shan, Malcom and T7-O1 to warn Coruscant of the danger, after which he promptly escaped custody again and his trail went cold. With no sightings of him in decades, everyone eventually assumed that Okarr had died, though there was no official record of it. At some point Nico Okarr settled on a "vacation" on Molavar, spending his time in the Sarlacc and Loaded cantina under alias "Snare". Eventually, he was approached there by Seamus Kaldo and his bodyguard Vhonu, who were looking to hire "Snare" to help them locate Nico Okarr and extract vengeance on him for stealing schematics from Kaldo's father many years ago. After confirming that Kaldo has the money on his person, "Snare" accepted the job and revealed himself as Nico Okarr, asking his payment for delivering the target to Kaldo's table. Having no intentions to pay the man he was going to bring to justice, Kaldo asked his bodyguard to stun Okarr, but Nico saw this a breach of contract and shot both men on stun setting. He then retrieved his payment from Kaldo's unconscious body and departed Molavar, abandoning "Snare" as the alias.

By 3632 BBY, almost fifty years after being last seen in the larger galaxy, Nico Okarr was touring the cantinas in the Spire, the capital city of the Unknown Regions planet Zakuul. Rumours of his stay there reached smuggler captain Hylo Visz who was a member of the Alliance that opposed Zakuul's Eternal Empire. Visz asked Bionuva to investigate the rumours, who managed to track down and approach Nico Okarr in the Platform 6 cantina in Zakuul's Old World. The smuggler recognized the famous galactic figure, but was unable to remember their name on the spot. He was then inquired about how he managed not to age in almost half a century and implied that a relic from Korriban might be involved. Okarr than asked his potential employee to make him a drink to show their character. Approving of their choice of ingredients, Okarr agreed to work for the Alliance and piloted Redshifter to the Alliance base on Odessen. There, he worked alongside underworld logistics specialist Hylo Visz and later helped defense the Alliance base during the Assault on Odessen by Eternal Empress Vaylin.

* * *

 **Veerona Denz**

A Nautolan slave, Denz's Force sensitivity led her to the Sith Academy on Korriban where she faced a cruel Overseer. She escaped her training when a Zakuulan attack struck the Academy, killed her overseer and fled to Nar Shaddaa in order to start a new life while helping fugitives from the Eternal Empire.

She allied herself with Bionuva in the fight against the Eternal Empire after the two destroyed the Star Fortress orbiting Nar Shaddaa, lending her help until the destruction of Zakuul. From there, she joined him on the return trip to Odessen.

* * *

 **Leyta**

"Deadeye" Leyta was a female Selonian living on Corellia during the Galactic War. When a larger clan of Selonians oppressed her clan for years, treating them like slaves, Leyta decided to confront them. The meeting resulted in a shoot-out, at the end of which Leyta was the only one still standing, earning her the "Deadeye" nickname. Her clan decided that for her own safety, it would be better for her to leave the planet and Leyta eventually ended up doing mercenary work on Tatooine. She saw the Tatooine Star Fortress of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul as her biggest target and when Bionuva arrived to take out the Star Fortress shield bunker, Leyta offered her assistance. She arranged for a ground force to assemble and assisted the commander in assaulting and destroying the shield bunker. She then traveled to Odessen, where she formally joined the Alliance after the Star Fortress was destroyed.

* * *

 **Choza Raabat**

An Ithorian male, Choza Raabat served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight during the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. In 3644 BBY, Raabat embarked on a scouting mission to the western part of the galaxy, the Unknown Regions, but he barely survived a crash on an uninhabited and uncharted planet that destroyed his starship and astromech droid. Raabat was marooned on that world for an entire decade, surviving alone until a patrol ship from the Eternal Empire of the planet Zakuul set down to survey the world. The crew opened fire on the alien when he introduced himself and requested rescue, forcing Raabat to incapacitate them and commandeer their vessel. Interrogating his prisoners, Raabat learned of the Eternal Empire's conquest of the galaxy and returned to the Core Worlds, where he found planets such as Alderaan under the control of massive Star Fortresses. Together with Bionuva, the leader of an Alliance against the Eternal Empire, Raabat rallied some of the local nobility and destroyed the shield bunker protecting the Star Fortress, and formally joined the Alliance after the destruction of the Alderaan Star Fortress.

* * *

 **Hemdil Tre**

Hemdil Tre was a male Arcona historian living during the Galactic War. He spend most of his life on his homeworld of Cona, where as Esteemed Professor of Military Antiquity he documented the entire military history of the Grand Nest. With the beginning of the Revolt against the Eternal Empire in 3632 BBY Hemdil, who was also exceptionally good with blasters, decided to document the actions of the Commander of the Anti-Zakuul Alliance. On the request of Theron Shan he traveled to Hoth, where he observed the role that the Hoth Star Fortress played in the ongoing conflict below. When Bionuva arrived to take out the Star Fortress shield bunker, Hemdil Tre offered his assistance, arranging a coalition from those settlers of Hoth, who wanted the Star Fortress gone. He assisted the commander in assaulting and destroying the shield bunker and then traveled to Odessen, where he formally joined the Alliance after the Star Fortress was destroyed.

* * *

 **K'krohl**

K'krohl was a male Whiphid recruiter or "talent scout" living during the Galactic War. His preferred weapon of choice was the BTZ-47 heavy assault cannon, which he called Bitsy. K'krohl specialized in recruiting criminals for the mercenary forces, such as the Territorial Enforcers, the InterStellar Regulators and the Saboteur Squads. In 3632 BBY he was hired by Lana Beniko to hire individuals willing to fights for the Alliance against the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. K'krohl was recruiting escaping convicts from the Belsavis prison, but encountered interference from the Belsavis Star Fortress. Bionuva arrived to take out the Star Fortress shield bunker and K'krohl offered his assistance, providing his recruits, still in need of supplies. He assisted the commander in assaulting and destroying the shield bunker and then traveled to Odessen, where he formally joined the Alliance after the Star Fortress was destroyed.

* * *

 **Rokuss**

Rokuss was a male Gormak living on Voss during the Galactic War. In his youth, he saw his older brothers die in a battle against an offworlder. After the Eternal Empire conquest of 3637 BBY, a Star Fortress was placed in orbit of Voss by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. The Gormak saw the Star Fortress as a source of the disease that affected their young, old and weak. In 3632 BBY the off-worlder who killed his brothers - now the Commander of the Alliance arrived on Voss to take out the Star Fortress shield bunker. Rokuss recognized that the off-worlder who killed his kin had the most chance of destroying the Star Fortress and offered his assistance. He assembled a group of soldiers and joined the commander in assaulting and destroying the shield bunker. Rokuss then traveled to Odessen, where he formally joined the Alliance after the Star Fortress was destroyed.

* * *

 **Kaliyo Djannis**

Kaliyo was born on Rattatak but grew disenchanted with the "backward ways" of her people and escaped her homeworld at a young age. She proceeded to find employment as a freelance enforcer and assassin for major criminal syndicates and individual underworld figures, though she maintained minimal activity within Imperial borders. On Brentaal IV she joined the anarchist group Revolutionary Edge Brigade under a man named The Wheezer, engaging in kidnapping, sabotage and armed robbery, among other activities. Under the alias "Lisha Tetch", she was responsible for the Curovao Bombing in the Brentaal city of Curovao. One of Kaliyo's acquaintances went grave robbing on the Sith homeworld of Korriban and was lucky to only lose his tongue to the Sith.

A cynical sociopath, Kaliyo had no qualms about getting people to trust her, then turning on them, taking everything they had. Among Kaliyo's long list of associates was Rholl, a Wookiee pirate with a bad temper who hijacked Galactic Republic supply ships. Kaliyo and Rholl were close and the Wookiee considered her somewhat like a daughter but they had a falling out when Kaliyo wanted a bigger cut and tried to steal from him. Kaliyo turned on Rholl and tried to kill him, but only managed to break the Wookiee's arm. Another was Yjal, a Rattataki arms dealer who and hired Kaliyo to provide him with more weapons to sell. Her side deals got Yjal in trouble, leading to him to lose a considerable fortune and almost going to prison. Ta Tigal, a Zabrak gambler fell in love with Kaliyo and remained with her until she deemed him boring and left him, while also swindling him for credits. On Coruscant, she seduced Ona Querit, daughter of a rich Senator Querit to run away with her, letting her father believe she was kidnapped. Kaliyo showed her how to to live a life of adventure among the galaxy's criminal elements, but eventually left her on Ylesia. She had an affair with a man named Jono, and also was once in a relationship with Doctor Archiban Kimble, nicknamed "Doc".

Kaliyo teamed up with Anspi'shel, a Twi'lek with gang connections, who used them to raid ships. Kaliyo operated with Anspi'shel along with Lunya and Marto, at one point raiding an Exchange ship without realizing it. Kaliyo managed to frame the raid on an innocent dock worker and claimed they were there to stop the raid, which improved their relations with the Exchange. Eventually Anspi'shel saved Kaliyo's life on Ord Mantell by getting her to Nal Hutta, but she did so in a way that humiliated the Rattataki. When Kaliyo first arrived on Hutta, Nohn Veyaiko tried to hire her to take Voontara Fa'athra's side in the Hutt rivalry against Suudaa Nem'ro, however his offer was overbid and Kaliyo went to work for Nem'ro as one of his chief enforcers. Kaliyo remained under the employ of Suudaa Nem'ro for over two years by 3643 BBY when the Sith Empire dispatched an undercover operative, under the alias of a known pirate called the Red Blade to secure an alliance with Nem'ro. Kaliyo took interest in the newcomer and after the mysterious murder of Nem'ro's lieutenant Karrels Javis, Kaliyo confronted the "Blade", certain that he was behind the murder and willing to join in on whatever was going in. The agent introduced Kaliyo to the Keeper of Imperial Intelligence, who offered to hire her services.

Though Kaliyo refused to be called a "servant" of the Empire, she accepted and escorted the agent to Fa'athra's Palace in order to frame Fa'athra and the Galactic Republic for the murder. The pair fought their way through the palace's guards and reached Fa'athra's archives, where they were confronted by Neimoidian Nohn Veyaiko and two of Fa'athra's elite guards confronted them. After dealing with them, the agent planted fake evidence including Republic technology and footage showing Republic agents killing Javis, to which Kaliyo noted that the genuine holodisc would also implicate half of Jiguuna in working with Fa'athra leading to a bloodbath. She suggested to scratch the holodisc, leaving only the data implicating the Republic. The agent agreed and they presented the fake evidence to Nem'ro's other lieutenant Toth'lazhen, which was enough for the furious Hutt to throw his support behind the Empire. The agent was ordered to return to Dromund Kaas, and Kaliyo choose to go along, disappearing from Nem'ro's service.

On Dromund Kaas, Kaliyo was debriefed by a Minder in the Imperial Citadel, while the agent was assigned to pursue leads on the local terrorists planning an attack against the Empire. Kaliyo accompanied agent through the search of a slave leader at the Unfinished colossus, recovery of data from Theovor Mindak who was working for a rogue Sith Lord Grathan and a mission to the stop the saboteurs from blowing the power conduits inside the Dark Temple. However, the terrorists struck at the Dominator, killing Dark Council member Darth Jadus and leading the agent to go on the Hunt for the Eagle, the terrorist responsible for the attack. The agent was given the codename Cipher Nine and provided with a X-70B Phantom-class prototype, in which Cipher and Kaliyo set to pursue the terrorists throughout the galaxy.

Together, they traveled to Balmorra where the agent infiltrated the Balmorran resistance to take out its leader Gray Star, to Nar Shaddaa where the two infiltrated VerveGen Corporation and took out its leadership, to Tatooine where Cipher located and eradicated the Ghost cell and finally to Alderaan where the agent's team was joined by a Killik Joiner Vector Hyllus. Along the way, Cipher Nine aided Kaliyo in rescuing her old partner Anspi'shel from the Exchange, though Kaliyo still held a grudge for her humiliation and intended to selling the Twi'lek out to a local bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa, until the agent warned her of Kaliyo's plans and told her to run. Kaliyo also convinced Cipher Nine to aid her in dealing with some of her ex-partners who were seeking her out, such as include Rholl, Yjal, Ta Tigal, and a bounty hunter called "The Menace", who turned out to be none other than Ona Querit, who wanted to show Kaliyo what she had become.

Later on, when Nem'ro became ill, Kaliyo was sent to collect a cure for the Hutt cooked up by her ex-boyfriend Doc, on a Defender-class light corvette he was traveling on. Onboard, she met the Hero of Tython, a Jedi Knight and Doc's partner. While waiting for Doc to return, Kaliyo told the Jedi that she thought of Doc as a "worm" and that she was usually worshiped by men beneath her. After the Hutt was cured and Doc returned, Kaliyo stepped off the ship to take it to Nem'ro, leaving Doc without someone to celebrate with.

As the new Galactic War raged on, Kaliyo continued to travel with Cipher Nine, who went on to infiltrate the Republic Strategic Information Service and later hunt down the ancient conspiracy known as the Star Cabal. Unfortunately, the conspiracy became aware of Cipher Nine's attempts to expose them and used their influence to dissolve the Imperial Intelligence. Cipher Nine's team was drafted into Lord Razer's unit, while Kaliyo was arrested because of her criminal record and despite Cipher Nine's pleads on her behalf. During the Battle of Corellia, the Minister of Intelligence secretly sprung Kaliyo from custody as he gathered the remnants of Intelligence to take down the Star Cabal. Kaliyo performed jobs for the Minister and the new Keeper, formerly Watcher Two. Though she received meager pay, Kaliyo stayed for the purpose of revenge against the conspiracy. She later reunited with Cipher Nine before the agent's final mission to take down the Star Cabal.

Kaliyo stayed with Ciper Nine's team, which included Ensign Raina Temple, SCORPIO and Doctor Eckard Lokin for about five years after the Star Cabal conspiracy was exposed. During that time, Lokin discovered that Kaliyo had been in contact with the Revolutionary Edge Brigade in violation of a number of Imperial regulations. Kaliyo claimed that The Wheezer needed her help and that her discretion was only meant to keep Cipher Nine out of trouble. To assuage Cipher Nine's concerns, Kaliyo invited Cipher Nine to come with her to a scheduled meeting with the Revolutionary Edge Brigade on Hutta, where the Wheezer revealed that Kaliyo had been selling the Revolutionary Edge Brigade Imperial secrets ever since she was recruited by the Intelligence, though she claimed to never have revealed anything about Cipher Nine's missions. When the Wheezer revealed his intention to harvest Cipher Nine's organs in order to bypass Imperial security, Kaliyo was forced to pick a side and helped Cipher Nine to fight the Revolutionary Edge Brigade, killing every one of them. After Kaliyo finished off the Wheezer, Cipher Nine agreed to keep Kaliyo as an asset but warned her that her selling Imperial secrets could not continue.

In 3637 BBY the galaxy was invaded by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul and early on in the Eternal Empire conquest Cipher Nine went missing, with the crew going their separate ways. Despite never being able to admit it, Kaliyo was affected by Nine's apparent death, and hungered for vengeance against the assailants. She bounced from place to place, worked odd jobs, owned a club and fell into a relationship with Seb Lorod, whom she eventually dumped like she did many times in the past. Eventually Kaliyo became determined to strike against Zakuul for ruining the good thing she had going with the agent and, remembering her anarchist days on Brentaal, she arrived on Zakuul in 3634 BBY and began bombing civilian and military targets. Kaliyo sought to ruin Zakuulan's "perfect society" in an act of vengeance, but for many Zakuulans, sheltered from dangers their entire life, those acts of destruction were less of a terrorism and more a source of thrills, which led to Kaliyo attracting a significant following among the locals. Calling themselves Flamechasers, Kaliyo's idolizing fans called her "Firebrand" and kept up with her exploits, creating elements of art in her honor and trading gray-market holos taken at the bombing sites.

No matter how much damage she caused, the droids that serviced the Spire always repaired the damage and Kaliyo over time eventually became lazy. Eventually Overwatch administrator Tayvor Slen was able to convince Kaliyo to sell out by convincing her to bomb only unmanned targets in exchange for providing her lodgings and protection from skytroopers. Kaliyo, depressed by her inability to truly shock Zakuulans, agreed and even shared a passionate affair with Tayvor, before waking up from her daydream to resume her terrorist activities. After the Outlander was released from carbonite in 3632 BBY and caused a mass blackout during the escape, Kaliyo began planting bombs throughout the city, while also obtaining the Overwatch access data through Tayvor's daughter Alianna Slen. She also placed an order for high-yield explosives from the Lady of Sorrows, arranging to pick them up at an abandoned tram station in Zakuul's Old World. However, at the meeting spot Kaliyo was attacked by Skytroopers led by Security Commander Towen Sor and was only rescued by the arrival of the Outlander, accompanied by Theron Shan, who dispatched the attackers and approached Kaliyo with an offer to join the Alliance against the Eternal Empire.

Kaliyo agreed to consider the offer if the Outlander would aid her in sabotaging the droids running the Spire. Together, they rigged ion grenades into Power Junctions 353, 754 and K-H82. Along the way, Kaliyo claimed that her only goal was to hit the Overwatch, from which the Outlander could obtain the complete schematics of the Spire. Afterwards, the two went to wait in Kaliyo's apartment, detonating all three junctions at once during the power grid cycle, which knocked down the Overwatch security. They traveled to Overwatch in Kaliyo's speeder and stormed the facility, eventually reaching the control room where Kaliyo planted her explosives at the droid controls while the Outlander downloaded the Spire's schematics. Tayvor arrived with the skytroopers and attempted to stop them, but was defeated and mortally wounded during the fight. Before he passed away, Kaliyo mocked Tayvor's attempts to manipulate her and revealed that she used his daughter to plant explosives around the city, tormenting him as he expired. Kaliyo then revealed to the Outlander that she intended to not only shut down the droids, but also set off dozens of explosives around the Spire that would cause a mass panic and throw the Spire into chaos. The Outlander convinced Kaliyo not to hurt the innocents and destroy only the droid controls, after which the two escaped the Spire and the Knights of Zakuul that arrived to stop them.

Kaliyo traveled with the Outlander to the Alliance base on the planet Odessen, where she learned that the Lady of Sorrows, the information broke from Zakuul was in fact SCORPIO, her old acquaintance from Cipher Nine's crew. Kaliyo briefly left Odessen to check on her underworld contacts, but promised to participate in any significant missions in the future. When the Alliance and Republic Special Forces Division Havoc Squad made a plan to wiretap a Zakuulan Knight outpost in the Endless Swamp, Kaliyo was summoned, fighting in a diversionary attack alongside Theron Shan, Lana Beniko, and Senya Tirall. The mission was a success, and despite the Alliance taking some casualties, Kaliyo survived unscathed. Combining the information from the wiretap with the Spire' schematics allowed SCORPIO to reveal the existence of the GEMINI frequency, by the means of which Eternal Emperor Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet.

The Alliance planned an attack on the Hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire and connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet, sending Kaliyo and the Havoc Squad under Major Aric Jorgan on the mission, one of them providing a diversion for the other's main objective. At the briefing, Kaliyo urged the Alliance Commander to help her take control of the Eternal Fleet by slicing the frequency transmitter, while Jorgan strongly insisted to destroy the relay station and simply sever Arcann's control over the Eternal Fleet. Unfortunately, the Commander went missing and was unable to assist them, so the Alliance had no choice but to proceed with the mission regardless. In the process the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue. At that point, the Spire went into full lockdown with no transmission coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible. Kaliyo and Aric Jorgan managed to get out and return to Odessen, but four of Havoc Squad's six members were lost in the process. Kaliyo revealed that she managed to grab a data archive on the GEMINI droids from the relay station, making the mission not a total loss. Hoping to salvage the fiasco, Beniko ordered SCORPIO to analyze the data archive. This led SCORPIO to formulate a plan to rewrite the GEMINI protocols by plugging a GEMINI Prime into a captain's chair on one of the Eternal Fleet warships. She then betrayed the Alliance and claimed the Eternal Throne for herself, informing Arcann about the Alliance's location. During the resulting Battle of Odessen Kaliyo elected to stay behind on the ground and watch over Major Jorgan, though she later lamented having missed the fun after learning that Emperor Arcann had been dethroned and his throne was claimed by his sister Vaylin, who allied with SCORPIO.

Kaliyo later joined a team assembled by Theron Shan to assist Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander in retaking the Gravestone from Empress Vaylin and her forces. Theron's shuttle with Kaliyo, Torian Cadera, Vette, and Aric Jorgan aboard landed inside the hangar of Gravestone just moments before SCORPIO took control of the vessel and launched it into hyperspace on a locked course. The ship emerged from hyperspace in Iokath system, surrounded by the entirety of the Eternal Fleet. Vaylin attacked the vessel's bridge and overpowered both Kaliyo and Aric Jorgan, but was unable to hurt anyone before a blinding white light engulfed the ship. Alliance members found themselves on the surface of the strange world called Iokath, separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Theron Shan managed to get his cybernetic implant working, contacting everyone and directing them to a structure called the Tributary, as they became aware that not only Vaylin, but every Zakuulan and GEMINI droid from the Eternal Fleet found themselves in a similar situation as well. Kaliyo managed to kill twenty-six Zakuulans on her way, and later noted that she was clearly enjoying the experience. When every Alliance member from onboard the Gravestone got back together, their position in the Tributary came under attack from local hostile droids, forcing them to find another way out of it. Theron realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot the Alliance shuttle that was left in its hangar. With everyone safely aboard, the shuttle that Theron landed on the Tributary roof took off. However, before they could leave, SCORPIO contacted the group and revealed that ARIES, the droid that controlled Iokath, raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to escape. With ARIES recharging the weapon that incapacitated them to begin with and promising to use it again on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed the location of ARIES base and Theron dropped off the Commander and Vette there to deal with ARIES, while the rest went to reclaim the Gravestone. SCORPIO herself arrived to help the Commander defeat ARIES, however the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation, which the Gravestone just barely managed to escape to hyperspace to avoid.

Vaylin later launched an assault on Odessen, during which Kaliyo fought Zakuulan forces on the ground. The Commander was able to land a killing blow on Vaylin, though with the Eternal Throne empty the GEMINI captains have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. To claim the Eternal Throne and stop the carnage, the Alliance forces departed for Zakuul, Kaliyo among them. There, the Commander claimed the Eternal Throne and proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, which Kaliyo continued to be a part of.

* * *

 **Aric Jorgan**

Born on Rendili, Aric Jorgan enlisted in the Republic Military in part to defend his people, as the Cathar had suffered a near-extinction by Mandalorians in the Battle of Cathar three hundred years before he was born. Trained to become a sniper, Jorgan joined an elite squad of Deadeyes under Commander Vorne, whom Jorgan had a great respect for. The squad consisted of elite marksman who performed "decapitation strikes," in which the Deadeye snipers would eliminate the officers of enemy units before Republic attacks in order to leave the opposition leaderless and disorganized. On occasion, the Deadeyes would wait outside an enemy base for weeks while waiting for a clear shot. Jorgan claimed over a dozen confirmed kills with this unit, eventually assuming command. When offered a port in the Ord Mantell Infantry Command, Jorgan accepted, leaving command of the Deadeyes to his former executive officer Torve.

Ord Mantell was a smart career move for Jorgan and came with a a promotion to Lieutenant, though he had no interest in fighting the Mantellian Separatist Movement. Among Jorgan's subordinates on Ord Mantell was Felix Iresso, with whom Jorgan would often clash on policy. In 3643 BBY a shuttle carrying a powerful ZR-57 orbital strike bomb was shot down by the Separatists, who stole the bomb, capable of destroying the entire island of Avilatan. Republic Special Forces Division unit Havoc Squad led by Harron Tavus was dispatched to retrieve the bomb, with Jorgan providing the assistance.

Tavus introduced Aric Jorgan to a Sergeant who was the Squad's newest recruit, and assigned Jorgan to oversee the Sergeant's progress in the mission and provide intel when necessary. Jorgan made it clear to the rookie that he was in charge and his orders were to be followed without question. When a simple mission to Talloran Village resulted in the informant named Bellis found dead, the Cathar tasked the Sergeant to find and acquire Bellis' field box, which would contain the info that the spy was trying to reveal before his death.

The Sergeant returned the field box to Jorgan, who went to decode the information that was recovered, eventually revealing the bomb's location in the Separatist outpost on the island of Mannett Point, where he also ordered the Sergeant to execute Separatists leaders Saphrro, Vyru, and Bol. Though the bomb was by then moved, it was tracked down to the Separatist stronghold, where Commander Tavus took the Havoc Squad while ordering Jorgan to keep the Sergeant out of it. Jorgan was then informed by a technician that all communications with Havoc Squad had been lost and decided to nevertheless send the Sergeant to follow his squad and aid in locating the ZR-57, disregarding Tavus' command. The Sergeant was able to locate and disable the bomb, but learned that the rest of the Havoc Squad decided to defect to the Sith Empire. Back at Fort Garnik, Command had chosen to blame Jorgan as a scapegoat for the defection, demoting him to sergeant and placing him under the newly promoted Lieutenant of Havoc Squad, its last remaining loyal member. Though General Vander later offered to reinstate his post on Ord Mantell with a full promotion, Jorgan declined, realizing he's making a bigger difference in the war as a member of an elite Special Forces unit such as Havoc Squad.

Jorgan and his new CO traveled to Coruscant to report to the head of the Republic Special Forces Division, General Elin Garza. Garza ordered them to hunt down Havoc defectors, beginning with Jek Kardan. Though Jorgan was all for going out to hunt down Tavus and his followers, Garza stressed that they must first take out the traitors' underworld contacts on Coruscant. Garza first sent the Lieutenant and Jorgan to the Old Galactic Market, putting them in contact with one of her men, Corporal Garrum. The corporal told them that their first target was a cyborg named Krel. The cyborg had been capturing civilians and apparently implanting them with their illegal cybernetics. Fighting through Krel's army of war droids, the Lieutenant and Jorgan found criminal cyborg in his facility. Forced to kill Krel, the Lieutenant was then ordered by Garza to kill all the enhanced civilians within the facility. Jorgan noted that it didn't feel right, and that they didn't know whether the civilians really were enhanced or not. Ultimately, the Lieutenant agreed with Jorgan and let the civilians go. Continuing on with the mission, the Lieutenant and Jorgan were sent to Justicar territory to find and capture Jek Kardan alive. Kardan tried to escape by pitting the present Imperial forces against the new squad.] Jorgan and his Lieutenant eventually tracked Kardan down in The Works, where he was guarding a transmitter responsible for the defectors' communications. The two managed to destroy the transmitter and after a lengthy conversation about the situation, the lieutenant convinced Kardan to help bring in his comrades.

After Coruscant, the new Havoc Squad was assigned to hunt down Tavus' followers across the galaxy, picking them one by one. They rescued Senator Zorin Krasul from Wraith on Port Raga, stopped Needles' experiments with the rakghoul's on Taris, rescued Fuse who came to regret his defection from Colonel Gorik on Tatooine and destroyed Gearbox' prototype walker Project B with him still inside on Alderaan. Along the way, they were joined by new Havoc recruits sergeant Elara Dorne and a prototype war droid M1-4X, recovered from Captain Andrik on Nar Shaddaa. Eventually, the new Havoc Squad confronted and defeated Tavus himself on his flagship, the Justice.

Following the hunt for Tavus and his defectors, the new Havoc Squad was assigned to neutralize the new Imperial superweapon called the Gauntlet. To fill the gaps in its roster, the squad recruited technical specialist Yuun and an explosive expert Tanno Vik, before infiltrating the weapon during the Battle of the Gauntlet and destroying it with the help of the Safecrackers unit. With the Galactic War renewed, Havoc Squad was assigned to apprehend Imperial General Arkos Rakton. After rescuing the Dagger Wing from Belsavis prison and freeing the Eighty-first Infantry from their assignment on Voss, Havoc Squad joined the Republic forces in the ongoing Battle of Corellia. There Havoc Squad led the offensive to reclaim the Bastion from the Empire alongside the Safecrackers and the Fifty-third Armored Platoon. Breaching the Bastion's defenses, Havoc Squad cornered General Rakton inside and successfully apprehended him, dealing a serious blow to the Imperial offensive. For capturing Rakton, Jorgan and other Havoc squad members each received a Gold Crescent.

During his tenure with Havoc, Jorgan was informed by Republic Command that the Deadeyes, his former unit, had been captured on Nar Shaddaa. Jorgan and his CO contacted Republic Strategic Information Service Agent Jonas Balkar, who had previously assisted Havoc in retrieving M1-4X, for information on the Deadeyes' whereabouts. Storming an Imperial-controlled sector, Jorgan discovered that the Deadeyes had been shipped off to offworld camps as menial labor. He attempted to bring the data to Balkar for decryption, but walked in at a bad time, as Balkar was being hassled by Senior SIS Agent Zane. Guessing by Havoc Squad's appearance that they were responsible for the recent attack on the Imperial camp, Zane warned them against future interference, proclaiming his desire to get the Deadeyes back by peaceful means. As soon as Zane left, Balkar said that he couldn't help Havoc with Zane watching him, so he directed Jorgan to his contact Gav in Signal Intelligence who could decrypt the coordinates.

Instead of a response from Gav, Jorgan received an abrupt holocall from Zane, who once again warned him to stay out of his operation, which only made Jorgan more suspicious about Zane's interest in the Deadeyes. Left with three choices: ask Jonas Balkar or General Garza for aid or decrypt the coordinates himself, Jorgan eventually decrypted part of the coordinates. Traveling to their location on Tatooine with his CO, Jorgan was able to locate and rescue Torve, Synon and Miev. When Jorgan asked Torve how he got captured, the man realized that Jorgan knew nothing of their mission. Initially Torve refused to say anything, but relented when reminded that he required rescuing and explained that the Deadeyes were implanted with trackers and intentionally allowed themselves to be captured to scout the Imperial penal system. The plan was for the Imperials to take them to their territory so the SIS could rescue them and their comrades. However, they never anticipated that they would be split up and had been awaiting SIS extraction. Jorgan then called for a proper extraction for the captives, after which he got a holocall from Zane, who advised Havoc against further interference in his mission, but still wouldn't disclose what it was. Frustrated, Jorgan asked his CO for permission to cut Zane off, which was granted.

Decrypting the rest of the coordinates, Jorgan and his CO traveled to an Imperial prison camp on Hoth, where they were surprised to find Zane himself among the prisoners Berix and Hal. Zane admitted that he had been intentionally letting hundreds of Republic soldiers to be captured in the vain of hope that one of them would be taken to the rumored Imperial prison and black-ops research station, Dusk 9, which Jorgan dismissed as a myth. However, the Imperials didn't consider their captives of enough interest, so Zane bugged himself and allowed himself to be captured, figuring that the brass at Dusk 9 couldn't resist an SIS agent. When Jorgan found out that Koplin and Trace, two of his former comrades, had died from the cold, he became enraged. Drawing a blaster on Zane, he accused him of making false promises to his former squad and demanded to know how many other soldiers had died for his fool's errand. Zane smugly pointed out that Jorgan couldn't kill him with witnesses around, but the surviving the Deadeyes stated that they would just say that the Imperials killed him. Growing terrified, Zane turned to the Havoc CO, who ordered Jorgan to stand down, promising that Zane would answer for what he had done, the right way. Jorgan then relented and Zane subsequently told him that he would see him imprisoned for attempting to murder him. Jorgan then called for a shuttle for his remaining men.

In 3637 BBY the galaxy was attacked by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul and early in the Eternal Empire conquest Havoc Squad's commander got missing. Jorgan and M1-4X were stuck in trench warfare for months, and the unit fell apart after the Republic submitted to Eternal Empire, signing Zakuul–Republic treaty. Havoc Squad fell apart as Vik returned to the life of crime, Yuun searched the Unknown Regions for the major, M1-4X was assigned to the Republic Press Corps, and Elara Dorne was removed from Havoc by Chancellor Leontyne Saresh. As the sole remaining member, Jorgan was promoted to Major and given command of a new Havoc Squad, which by 3632 BBY included Dengril, Xaban, Abbeth, Torg and Kanner, Jorgan's second-in-command. That year, Havoc Squad received a piece of intelligence from Jonas Balkar that convinced them to take a leave of absence from their official duties and undertake and unsanctioned mission to Zakuul in violation of the treaty. The objective was to wiretap a Knights of Zakuul listening outpost, gaining access to the Eternal Empire communications. In the Endless Swamp of Zakuul, Havoc Squad went to an arranged meeting point with an ex-SIS agent Theron Shan and the Commander of the anti-Zakuul Alliance. Their meeting was interrupted by Skytroopers and Jorgan ordered everyone to split up and meet at the arranged rendezvous point, teaming up with the Alliance Commander. While sniping off Skytroopers, Jorgan asked the Commander about their opinion on the Eternal Emperor Arcann before explaining how the Republic was descending into tyranny and decadence under ex-Chancellor Leontyne Saresh and her puppet Jebevel Madon. Witnessing civilians fleeing from skytroopers, Jorgan and the Commander rescued a group of Zakuulan exiles and stopped the droids from burning their homes before meeting with their leader Pashna Veyaad. Unwilling to leave civilians behind, Jorgan radioed ahead and ordered Havoc to prepare their camp for the refugees, while clearing the path for them alongside the Commander. Inside the camp, Jorgan ordered Kanner to get the refugees settled in and complimented the Commander for the lives they saved that day, telling everyone to get some rest.

The next morning, Jorgan presented his plan for the Alliance, explaining that with access to Eternal Empire communications, Havoc Squad would be able to perform surgical hit-and-run attacks on targets across the Spire while avoiding retaliation. Requiring a big distraction for the attack, the Commander arranged one by the Alliance personnel and proceeded with Havoc towards the main objective. With the rest of the squad proving their cover, Jorgan and the Commander successfully infiltrated the outpost and planted the wiretap, but on their way out were surrounded by skytrooper reinforcements. Fortunately, Zakuulan exiles led by Pashna Veyaad came to their aid, taking off several shuttles worth of reinforcements with rocket launchers, allowing Havoc to pick off the remaining enemy forces. Their mission successful, Jorgan expressed a desire to train the exiles into a proper resistance force. Leaving the rest of Havoc with the rebels on Zakuul, Jorgan then traveled to the Alliance base on Odessen, where he got acquainted with the Alliance leadership before making his way back to his squad.

The success of Havoc's mission revealed the existence of the GEMINI frequency, the means by which Emperor Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet. The Alliance planned an attack on the Hyperwave relay station hidden ten kilometers beneath the Spire and connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet. At the briefing, Jorgan strongly insisted to destroy the relay station and sever Arcann's control over the Eternal Fleet, while Kaliyo Djannis urged the Alliance Commander to help her take control of the Eternal Fleet by slicing the frequency transmitter. The Commander assigned Kaliyo to assist Havoc Squad on the mission, with one of them providing a diversion for the other's main objective. Unfortunately, the Commander went missing and was unable to assist them, so the Alliance had no choice but to proceed with the mission regardless. In the process the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue. At that point, the Spire went into full lockdown with no transmission coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible. Kaliyo and Aric Jorgan managed to get out and return to Odessen, but four of Havoc Squad's six members were lost in the process, which the Major blamed on Kaliyo. Despite the losses he suffered, Jorgan decided to commit his full effort to the Alliance's cause.

Kaliyo revealed that she managed to grab a data archive on the GEMINI droids from the relay station, making the mission not a total loss. This led SCORPIO to formulate a plan to rewrite the GEMINI protocols by plugging a GEMINI Prime into a captain's chair on one of the Eternal Fleet warships. She then betrayed the Alliance and claimed the Eternal Throne for herself, informing Arcann about the Alliance's location. During the resulting Battle of Odessen Jorgan elected to stay behind on the surface in case of a ground assault. During the battle Emperor Arcann had been dethroned and his throne was claimed by his sister Vaylin, who allied herself with SCORPIO.

Jorgan later joined a team assembled by Theron Shan to assist Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander in retaking the Gravestone from Empress Vaylin and her forces. Theron's shuttle with Kaliyo Djannis, Torian Cadera, Vette, and Aric Jorgan aboard landed inside the hangar of Gravestone just moments before SCORPIO took control of the vessel and launched it into hyperspace on a locked course. The ship emerged from hyperspace in Iokath system, surrounded by the entirety of the Eternal Fleet. Vaylin attacked the vessel's bridge and overpowered both Kaliyo and Aric Jorgan, but was unable to hurt anyone before a blinding white light engulfed the ship. Alliance members found themselves on the surface of the strange world called Iokath, separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Theron Shan managed to get his cybernetic implant working, contacting everyone and directing them to a structure called the Tributary, as they became aware that not only Vaylin, but every Zakuulan and GEMINI droid from the Eternal Fleet found themselves in a similar situation as well. Jorgan noted that the place familiar to other combat zones he's been dropped to and noted that one Iokath remote patched him up a couple of times, while every other droid only attempted to kill him. When every Alliance member from onboard the Gravestone got back together, their position in the Tributary came under attack from local hostile droids, forcing them to find another way out of it. Theron realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot the Alliance shuttle that was left in its hangar. However, then everyone got in the shuttle, SCORPIO contacted the group and revealed that ARIES, the droid that controlled Iokath, raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to escape. With ARIES recharging the weapon that incapacitated them to begin with and promising to use it again on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed the location of ARIES base and Theron dropped off the Commander and Vette there to deal with ARIES, while the rest went to reclaim the Gravestone. SCORPIO herself arrived to help the Commander defeat ARIES, however the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation, which the Gravestone just barely managed to escape to hyperspace to avoid.

Vaylin later launched an assault on Odessen, during which Jorgan fought Zakuulan forces on the ground from a sniper position near the Alliance hangar. The Commander was able to land a killing blow on Vaylin, though with the Eternal Throne empty the GEMINI captains have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. To claim the Eternal Throne and stop the carnage, the Alliance forces departed for Zakuul, Jorgan among them. There, the Commander claimed the Eternal Throne and proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, which Jorgan continued to be a part of.

* * *

 **Gault Rennow**

Tyresius Lokai was allegedly born on Coruscant and became a successful smuggler and con artist by the time of the Great Galactic War. He joined Hylo Visz's smuggling contingent and forged a close relationship with Hylo, engaging in an intermittent but passionate love affair. They ultimately terminated their romantic relationship but remained friends and business partners in their professions as smugglers. Together, they faced an opportunity in 3680 BBY, when the Sith Empire sponsored the rise of Mandalore the Lesser to lead the Mandalorian blockade of the Hydian Way. In the bowels of a Nar Shaddaa cantina, Hylo Visz and Tyresius Lokai summoned their smuggler comrades to discuss the possibility of breaking the blockade and claiming the payment for food goods. Funding for Visz's scheme came from the Hutt Cartel, which agreed to bankroll the operation provided that they receive a considerable return on their investment. With her fellow smugglers in tow, Visz led a convoy of large freighters to the Outer Rim, where they were filled with raw materials and then directed towards the Mandalorian picket line on the Hydian Way. Because the Mandalorians were distracted by the freighters, they easily fell victim to a surprise ambush orchestrated by Visz, emerged from hyperspace with many other smugglers in small vessels and starfighters and engaged the Mandalorian cruisers in the Battle on the Hydian Way. With the addition of the Republic reinforcements to the battle, the Mandalorians were defeated. Following the battle, Visz brought freighters filled with raw materials to Coruscant. The Mirialan was generously paid for her goods[5]and left Coruscant as an incredibly wealthy woman alongside Lokai, the two of them agreeing to split their earnings. However, the Devaronian found himself unable to comply with a legitimate business deal and instead absconded with the money and abandoned Visz to recoup her losses.

Tyresius Lokai lived comfortably for many years, and ran multiple successful cons over more than three decades. His talents for separating the wealthy and powerful with their credits and cargo made him one of the most infamous grifters in the galaxy. At some point he retired and spend a year on Makeb's resorts, spending a hundred million credits belonging to Crown Prince of Alderaan, until the Prince noticed that his funds were missing. Lokai amassed a small fortune, but with it came a considerable debt to his share of enemies, including the Corellian Exchange and over thirty different Hutts including Drooga and Karagga. With the bounties on his head came the paranoia, causing Lokai to constantly look over his shoulder for bounty hunters. Unable to enjoy his lifestyle and unwilling to abandon it, Lokai started to look for a way out. He contacted Anomid identity slicer Dretcher, who provided a genetically identical copy of Lokai to help him fake his own death. The Devaronian later claimed that Dretcher was trying to blackmail him and swindled several prominent residents of Nar Shaddaa in Dretcher's name, which resulted in a bounty on the Anomid's head. Dretcher was able to hide in a Cortosis-layered shipping container with life support for years, but every time he tried to leave under a new identity, Lokai would compromise it.

By 3643 BBY Lokai had bounties on his head from not only criminal syndicates and clan families, but Imperial and Republic security as well, their combined value making him a target in the Mandalorian Great Hunt. His bounty was assigned to Rodian bounty hunter Veeboo Lunx and his rival, the protegee of Crysta Markon. Another Great Hunt participant named Tarro Blood tipped off Lokai about the hunters, hoping to undermine his competitors and Lokai tried to run. However, Tyresius Lokai's starship was shot down by Veeboo Lunx over Tatooine and he had to make an emergency landing in the Dune Sea, where Lunx caught up with him. Luckily for him, Lokai had enough credits on his person to bribe the Rodian into abandoning the Hunt as well as eliminating the other Hunter. The hyperdrive regulator on his ship was broken, requiring Lokai to find another way off-world. He hired a Human named Dindo as a bodyguard and attempted to leave through Mos Ila Spaceport under alias "Gellar Roing". There, he managed to leave an impression of a stellar businessman to a group of Arconas represented by Groona Biddle, who came to Tatooine to learn the secret of effective moisture farming. However, as a Devaronian he remained highly recognizable and the second Hunter managed to corner and confront him in the Docking Bay 64 before Lokai could leave the planet. Lokai left his guards behind to stall the bounty hunter and escaped to the Lady of Pain's compound, where he asked the Rattataki for a new regulator. The Lady of Pain however was not interested in the goods he had - only in new experiences - and refused to make a deal with him. Lokai spend long enough time negotiating with her, that the bounty hunter managed to track him down, exposing him to the Lady as an infamous con artist with many marks on his head. The Lady ordered his guards to take Lokai away and to cut off his tongue, but in their search for weapons on his body the guards missed the stun grenade hidden inside one of his horns. As soon as he was away from Lady and the bounty hunter, Lokai used his stun grenade to incapacitate the guards. He then stole the hyperdrive regulator that he required as well as a Swoop Bike that he used to escape the compound. Now having the means to repair his ship, Lokai returned to its landing site, but was once away followed by the bounty hunter. When Lokai's bodyguard droid NK-33 failed to stop his pursuer, the Devaronian played the last card he had up his sleeve. He revealed the existence of the body double aboard his ship and offered the bounty hunter to take it as a proof of his death, while also asking to join his pursuer's crew, reasoning that while otherwise bounty hunters would never stop coming after him, nobody would expect him to be in the companion of one. The Hunter agreed and Lokai shed his old identity, taking up the name Gault Rennow and joining the bounty hunter aboard his D5-Mantis Patrol Craft.

Gault, as the man quickly took to call himself, fit in fell with the bounty hunter crew alongside the slicer Mako. He offered the Hunter to make an extra profit for "killing" him by offering to collect other standing bounties on his head beyond the Great Hunt one. The interest for the body of "Tyresius" was so high, Gault eventually decided to auction it by proxy. An impressive gathering of underworld figures showed up, including three pirate crews, a dozen free traders, two Exchange bosses and half a dozen Hutts. The transaction went smoothly and Gault collected the maximum payoff for his own death, dealing the Hunter the promised cut. He also picked up the contact with the Groona Biddle, planning to use Arcona's addiction to salt to get them hooked onto his product. As "Gellar Roing" he set up a front company Roing Industries to sell them salt-laced tablets that he claimed helped to maximize water retention in organic life-forms. Gault then contacted Groona and promised to send him first shipment free of charge, confident his clients will be hooked in no time.

The Hunter soon took down the last Great Hunt targets on Alderaan and the Aurora, becoming the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and earning an audience with Mandalore the Vindicated, who offered the Hunter access to exclusive set of Blacklist bounties. The Hunter claimed two of those bounties on Taris, where the crew was joined by Mandalorian warrior Torian Cadera, and Hoth, where they picked up Jawa scavenger Blizz. However, a celebration of the Hunter's achievements with other Great Hunt champions turned into a bloodbath, as Republic Jedi Master Jun Seros put Hunter the top of the Republic's Most Wanted list, while his men ambushed and killed the other former Champions. With the entire galaxy gunning for them, Gault suggested working for the Hutts, an idea that Torian was firmly opposed to. Before they could come to blows, the Hunter and the crew received a summons from the Sith Lord Darth Tormen, who offered the Champion to work for him, promising revenge against Jun Seros and Republic Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus for targeting them in return. The Hunter performed several tasks for Tormen, which eventually resulted in their status as the Most Wanted being dropped, as Janarus was replaced as a Supreme Chancellor by Leontyne Saresh.

The time spent with his new partner motivated Rennow to make amends for his past misdeeds—specifically, for having robbed and abandoned Hylo Visz. In 3641 BBY, the Devaronian tracked down Quan, another smuggler who had participated in the blockade run, and convinced him to reveal where Hylo had disappeared to, before shooting him to preserve his new identity. Quan revealed that Hylo Visz convinced another free trader Zale Barrows to hide her on Belsavis in the Republic's top secret Belsavis prison, which existence was only recently uncovered. Gault discovered Visz's prison tomb on Belsavis and released her from the stasis in which she spend the past three decades. The Mirialan, who had not been conscious and had not aged since her internment, was initially confused but quickly became furious upon realizing that it was her old boyfriend who had freed her. She was prepared to kill her former partner, but ultimately decided not to attack. The two parted coldly, with Visz leaving Belsavis to return to the galaxy at large. Her anger at Gault eventually subsided, and Hylo contacted him to establish a new relationship. She agreed to take him back, provided he could prove to her that she meant more to him than he meant to himself. The Devaronian eagerly accepted the offer, fully turning a new leaf in his life while Visz began a new chapter in her own.

During the Eternal Empire conquest in 3637 BBY, the Grand Champion went missing. The crew attempted to find the Hunter, even infiltrating the Spire on Zakuul, but unable to locate their target they eventually became broke and went separate ways. Gault had another falling out with Hylo and eventually teamed up with the Twi'lek Vette. During the Revolt against the Eternal Empire in 3632 BBY they came up with a plan to rob the Gilded Star, a treasury ship used by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul to keep the valuables that was hiding deep in the atmosphere of Gas giant Vandin. The ship's vault was so strong, it could survive the rest of the ship being reduced to atoms, which have Gault Vette an idea on how to empty it of valuables. Setting his plan in motion, Gault placed on order for a functional missile with the Brekken Gang, asking the Nikto to deliver it to Vandin, while also sending to sneak in and retrieve the missile's warhead. Gault also arranged for his old acquaintance Dretcher's hiding place to be shipped to Vandin unannounced.

The warhead was intended to vaporize the vault's content of precious metal for easy transportation while Dretcher's job was to provide disguises, but Gault's scheme also required specific personnel to pull off the operation. For this part, he contacted Hylo, who by now was working with the Alliance that opposed Zakuul and reluctantly invited him to the Alliance base on Odessen. On arrival, Gault played a hand of Holo-Sabacc with Alliance members Theron Shan, Koth Vortena and Lana Beniko, the Force-sensitive Sith and a former Sith Intelligence Minister. During the game, Lana subtly tried to use the Force to read Gault's minds, but he projected dirty thoughts that concealed his hand and allowed his to win, prompting Beniko to accuse him of cheating. Hylo then introduced Gault to the Alliance Commander, whom she previously made aware of the Alliance's strained funds. Gault laid out his proposition, to which the Alliance Commander agreed and team of Alliance personnel which included Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, Senya Tirall and SCORPIO departed with them to Vandin

Arriving on the gas giant's Tibanna mining platform, Gault took the Alliance Commander to look for Dretcher's hiding container. Immediately recognizing Gault as Tyresius Lokai, Dretcher activated his battle droids and tried to rid of the Devaronian once and for all. However, Gault and the Commander easily destroyed the droids and though Dretcher's container boasted reinforced armor, Gault threatened to kill him shake him to death with a sonic amplifier. Dretecher had no choice but to let the Devaronian inside and agree to do his job in exchange for finally getting Tyresius off his back. Gault and the Commander then went to the meeting with the Brekken Gang and its Captain Kenrik Fost. Asking to inspect his missile, Gault announced his refusal to pay for it and after the Niktos raised their arms, activated the warhead. The Nikto ran away trying to flee the blast radius, but Gault was unable to stop the countdown and it reached zero, only to reveal Vette inside the missile, who had already removed the warhead beforehand. Gault then assembled the entire team at their hideout and layed out his entire plan, assigning everybody's roles. Dretcher's part included forging the identity of High Justice Vaylin for her mother Senya Tirall, who provided a genetic match and required character knowledge and would take SCORPIO aboard as her "attache droid". They would access the bridge and lower security, allowing Vette, Gault and the Commander to get onboard and place the warhead inside the vault, while Shan and Beniko would pilot a tanker to siphon off the vaporized precious metals.

When the Gilded Star came up for its annual resupply, the team moved in positions. Dretcher's holographic disguise worked, allowing Senya to get onboard under the identity of her daughter. From the bridge, SCORPIO opened the way to the vault for Gault and the Alliance Commander, while Vette used her sneaking skills to disable the vault's security mechanisms. Inside the vault, Gault planted the missile warhead, which upon detonation vaporized its entire content of precious metals, while leaving everything outside the vault safe and intact. The vault's entire content of precious metals was then pumped into the tanker piloted by Lana Beniko and Theron Shan, while SCORPIO and Senya soon joined them. Gault, Vette and the Alliance Commander encountered some difficulties when the only escape route left to them was to take the Skyhook down the way the came, but their path was blocked by real Vaylin, who arrived with an inspection. Determined to avoid confronting her, Vault suggested going outside on the ship's hull, where he received a call from Hylo Visz. His old partner was checking up on their progress and though Gault's companions had no context for the conversation, Hylo realized where Gault and the others were based on the noise and the wind. She piloted a small shuttle so that they could jump off from the Gilded Star directly and picked the three of them, while the rest of their team left onboard Beniko's tanker. Gault congratulated Hylo on the perfect timing and she gave him a kiss in return, the two becoming a couple once again.

Back on Odessen, Gault planned to divide everyone's share himself, but Hylo was having none of it given their previous experiences and payed him, Vette and Dretcher herself, while the major part of the profits went to fund the Alliance's operations. Having a small celebration alongside their new partners, Vette announced her intention to stay and join the Alliance's cause, while Gault did the same, giving him an opportunity to spend more time with Hylo. They both later participated alongside Gault's old associate Torian Cadera in the Battle of Odessen in which the Alliance managed to dethrone Emperor Arcann, only for his sister Vaylin to claim the Eternal Throne instead. Later, following the Invasion of Voss in 3631 BBY rumours spread that the Commander was killed on Dromund Kaas and former Republic Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh arrived in an attempt to take over the Alliance. Gault's face showed surprise when the Commander appeared alive and well to confront Saresh, though he later claimed he was never fooled by her for a moment; he also asked the Commander to deny knowing him if anyone contacted the Commander regarding an life insurance policy paid in their name. When Vaylin launched an Assault on Odessen, Gault joined in the defense of the Alliance base, making a stand against Zakuulan forces alongside Bowdaar. During the battle the Commander was able to land a killing blow on Vaylin, but with the Eternal Throne empty the GEMINI captains have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. To claim the Eternal Throne and stop the carnage, the Alliance forces departed for Zakuul, Gault and Hylo among them. There, the Commander claimed the Eternal Throne and proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, which Hylo and Gault continued to be a part of.

* * *

 **Vette**

Ce'na was born on Ryloth in 3664 BBY to a Twi'lek named Diida, who also an older daughter Tivva. They never knew what happened to the girls' father and when Ce'na was still very young, the three of them were grabbed by slavers and forced to work in the mines on Ryloth. Ce'na was then separated from her mother and sister, sold to Rodian, then to a Hutt and ending with a Gran she dubbed "Three Eyes" by the time she was seven or eight years old. When the legendary pirate of the Syndicate Wars, Nok Drayen destroyed the holdings of Three Eyes, Ce'na, along with the other slaves, was given a choice to either be free and find their own path in the galaxy, or join Nok Drayen's criminal empire. Not about to wander off without even knowing what planet she was on, Ce'na accepted the offer and joined Nok's crew as its smallest member, learned new tricks to get in and out of places she wasn't supposed to. Now calling herself "Vette", she befriended Drayen's daughter Risha, and the two became as close as sisters. Vette and Risha spend years as part of Nok Drayen's pirate crew, traveling through much of the known galaxy.

Eventually, Nok Drayen hatched a mysterious scheme that the others couldn't be a part of, resulting in him and Risha disappearing from everyone's radar. Vette left Nok Drayen's gang and joined with a group of Twi'lek artifact hunters, which included Taunt, Plasmajack, and Flash. The four of them were young, idealistic and full of Twi'lek pride, returning stolen Twi'lek artifacts to their people. They scammed a rich Duros Cada Bliss, who was obsessed with Twi'lek women, artifacts and clothing, taking everything of worth that he had. By the time she was twenty years old Vetter has been in jail fifteen times, six of them on Nar Shaddaa alone, and had also worked as a hired assassin.

In 3643 BBY the group received a tip from a mysterious informant about a lucrative job on Korriban. However, the deal went sour and Vette was caught sneaking inside the Tomb of Naga Sadow in the Valley of the Dark Lords, while the rest of the gang had to flee. Vette was imprisoned for the sixteenth time in the jail of Korriban Sith Academy, fitted with a shock collar around her neck by jailer Knash, who repeatedly used it to shock the Twi'lek for her insolent attitude. Vette observed as a Sith apprentice protegee of Overseer Tremel arrived to interrogate the other prisoners in the cells next to her and decide their fate.

Vette was soon called upon to assist the same Sith apprentice in breaching the Tomb of Naga Sadow as part of their final Sith trial. She was specifically suggested to the Sith by their master Darth Baras, as none of the Sith have been able to figure out how to use the statues in the Tomb to open a passage to a forbidden cavern. Jailer Knash gave the shock collar activator to the Sith Warrior and instructed the Sith on how to use it to keep the Twi'lek in line. Vette accompanied the apprentice into the Tomb she already broke into once, and activated the statues, opening the passage and allowing the Sith to claim an ancient lightsaber. The Sith returned to Darth Baras and was formally taken in as the apprentice to the Sith Lord, being allowed by their new master to keep Vette around as a slave. Vette later asked Baras' apprentice to remove her shock collar citing her help in the Tomb and general good behavior, her request eventually being granted.

Vette accompanied Baras' apprentice to the Sith capital world of Dromund Kaas, where the Sith performed several assignments for their new Sith master, taking Vette along on the missions to the Unfinished colossus, Lord Grathan's estate and the Dark Temple. After interrogating a captured Republic spy Grik Sonosan, Darth Baras send his new apprentice on a Hunt for Jaesa Willsaam, the Padawan of the Jedi Master Nomen Karr. Vette joined the apprentice on their new Fury-class Imperial interceptor, traveling to Balmorra where their crew was joined by Imperial Captain Malavai Quinn. The Sith Warrior's path then took them to Nar Shaddaa, the world with which Vette already was well familiar, as well Tatooine and Alderaan. The actions of Baras' apprentice there prompted Nomen Karr to seek a direct confrontation and the Sith engaged the Jedi Master in a duel on Hutta, which ended with them taking Karr's apprentice Jaesa Willsaam as their own.

Having access to the HoloNet on the ship, Vette was checking the holo-frequencies of Taunt's gang and was relieved to find that the group was still alive, residing on Nar Shaddaa. They informed Vette that Cada Bliss, their Duros mark, was the one who set them up for Korriban job, getting his revenge on the ones who robbed him. Now having a fearsome Kaleesh bodyguard called The Virus, Biss has obtained a priceless artifact of Twi'lek history called the Star of Kala'unn and was trying to find a buyer for it at the Mezenti Spaceport on Nar Shaddaa. Vette wanted to reclaim the Star of Kala'unn and pay back the one whose actions resulted in her second enslavement, convincing Baras' apprentice to accompany here. They confronted the Duros and Vette made a prepared speech, but the conversation turned violent and ended in the Sith killing both Biss and the Virus. Having recovered the Star of Kala'unn, Vette reunited with her friends and handed over the Star to them to be put in a museum. She spend some quality time in their company, but when offered for her to rejoin them, Vette replied that she found her place with the Sith, although she assured that she would keep in touch.

Vette acquired some money in her travels with the Sith and fired a tracker named Krata to search for her mother and sister. The Arcona had located Tivva on Nar Shaddaa and demanded payment up-front, before revealing that Tivva was working as a slave for Toobu the Hutt, with another Twi'lek named Crystal holding her leash. Vette and the Sith approached Tivva through Crystal, finding her working as an exotic dancer, who initially did not recognize her little sister. Vette then spoke up and Tivva was shocked to see her little sister again, addressing Ce'na by her birth name, which came as a news to the Sith Warrior. Tivva explained her terrible working conditions and begged her sister to buy her freedom, which Vette and the Sith quickly sorted out. Greatly thankful, Tivva departed to grab her things and promised her sister to stay in touch.

Immediately after obtaining freedom, Tivva joined Vette in search for their mother. Eventually, she managed to locate her on Tatooine, sold as a worker to Whuddle the Hutt, and both sister departed there immediately. However, by the time Vette and Tivva arrived to Mos Ila, they found out that Diida died mere days ago, and another Twi'lek slave worker Feb'Noota explained that their mother had worked herself to death by carrying stones to Whuddle's animal pens for twenty hours straight. Vette provided money to give her mother a proper burial, during which her body was cremated. Tivva then became enraged at the Hutt who worked her mother to death and decided to kill him. The Sith encouraged it, and the two girls snuck inside the Hutt's palace and killed him, though the experience changed Vette, who almost immediately regretted the act and later blamed the Sith for talking her into doing it.

Vette remained along the new Emperor's Wrath for years after the Wrath killed their old master Darth Baras. In 3638 BBY the Wrath experienced a vision aboard the ship, and Vette remarked that the look on their face resembled the one Jaesa Willsaam had when she tried the exoboar soup. The Wrath explained to have a Force vision of the galaxy and a dwarf galaxy going dark, at which point Malavai Quinn interjected, asking if the Wrath was referring to the Rishi Maze. Recognizing the name, Vette recalled a pirate planet called Rishi and mentioned that she always had a desire to visit there. Broonmark then informed everyone that they had recently been receiving datamail without sender advertising travel to Rishi, and the Wrath then promptly ordered Quinn to set a course for the planet.

In 3637 BBY the galaxy was invaded by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul and early in the Eternal Empire conquest the Wrath went missing. The Sith's crew aboard the Fury mourned their absence and soon disbanded, and Vette managed to escape the Sith Empire before it got rolled over by the legions of Zakuul. By 3632 BBY she partnered with a Devaronian con artist Gault Rennow and the two came up with a plan to rob the Gilded Star, a treasury ship used by the Eternal Empire to keep the valuables that was hiding deep in the atmosphere of Gas giant Vandin. The ship's vault was so strong, it could survive the rest of the ship being reduced to atoms, which gave Gault and Vette an idea on how to empty it of valuables. Gault placed on order for a functional missile with the Brekken Gang, asking the Nikto to deliver it to Vandin, while also sending Vette to sneak in and retrieve the missile's warhead.

The heist also required specific personnel to fill key roles For this part, to which end Gault recruited the Alliance that opposed the Eternal Empire, bringing its key personnel with him to Vandin. Gault and the Alliance Commander went to the meeting with the Brekken Gang and its Captain Kenrik Fost, where after asking to inspect his missile, Gault announced his refusal to pay for it and activated the warhead. The Nikto ran away trying to flee the blast, but Gault was unable to stop the countdown and it reached zero, only to reveal that Vette was playing a prank on him, having already detached the warhead and waiting inside the missile tube for the opportune moment. Everyone then assembled at the hideout, where Gault and Vette laid out their plan, assigning everybody their roles. An Anomid identity slicer Dretcher would fake the identity of High Justice Vaylin for her mother Senya Tirall, who provided a genetic match and required character knowledge and would take SCORPIO aboard as her "attache droid". They would access the bridge and lower the security, allowing Vette, Gault and the Commander to get onboard and place the warhead inside the vault, while Theron Shan and Lana Beniko would pilot a tanker to siphon off the vaporized precious metals.

When the Gilded Star came up for its annual resupply, the team moved in positions. Dretcher's holographic disguise worked, allowing Senya to get onboard under the identity of her daughter. From the bridge, SCORPIO opened the way to the vault for Gault and the Alliance Commander, while Vette used her sneaking skills to disable the vault's security mechanisms, picking a TC-16 assault cannon along the way. Inside the vault, Gault planted the missile warhead, which upon detonation vaporized its entire content of precious metals, while leaving everything outside the vault safe and intact. The vault's entire content of precious metals was then pumped into the tanker piloted by Lana Beniko and Theron Shan, while SCORPIO and Senya soon joined them. Vette, Gault and the Alliance Commander made their own escape, during which Vette was amazed by the destructive capability of her new weapon, but encountered some difficulties when the only escape route left for them was to take the Skyhook down the way they came. Their path was blocked by real Vaylin, who arrived with an inspection, and determined to avoid confronting her at all cost, Gault suggested going outside on the ship's hull, which Vette deemed tolerable as long as one did not look down. Gault's old partner Hylo Visz arrived in a small shuttle and the three of them jumped off from the hull of the Gilded Star directly onto the shuttle, while the rest of their team left onboard Beniko's tanker.

Returning to Alliance base on Odessen, Vette congratulated everyone on a job well done and announced her desire to user her share of profits to free Twi'lek slaves and buy back stolen Twi'lek artifacts, continuing the cause she pursued with Taunt's group. Having a small celebration alongside their new partners, Vette decided to stay and join the Alliance's cause, while Gault did the same, giving him an opportunity to spend more time with Hylo. They both later participated in the Battle of Odessen, in which the Alliance managed to dethrone Emperor Arcann, only for his sister Vaylin to ally with SCORPIO and claim the Eternal Throne instead. Later, following the Invasion of Voss in 3631 BBY, rumors spread that the Commander was killed on Dromund Kaas and former Republic Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh arrived in an attempt to take over the Alliance. Vette almost believed Saresh's lies, for which she later apologized to the Alliance Commander.

Vette soon answered a distress call from Koth Vortena, captain of the Gravestone, who informed the Alliance that Vaylin and SCORPIO tricked their way onboard and took control of the ship. Vette later joined a team assembled by Theron Shan to assist Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander in retaking the Gravestone from Vaylin and her forces. Theron's shuttle with Vette, Torian Cadera, Kaliyo Djannis and Aric Jorgan inside landed inside the hangar of Gravestone just before SCORPIO took control of the vessel and launched it into hyperspace on a locked course. The Gravestone emerged from hyperspace in Iokath system, where Vaylin and her remaining forces were found to be sabotaging the ship, with half the Alliance personnel spreading to stop the sabotage, while Vette remained with the others to defend the ship's bridge. However, they were unable to stop Vaylin, who overpowered both Kaliyo Djannis and Aric Jorgan and took Torian and Vette hostage, promising to kill the Twi'lek, though she was unable to hurt anyone before a blinding white light engulfed the ship.

Alliance members found themselves on the surface of the strange world called Iokath, separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Theron Shan managed to get his cybernetic implant working, contacting everyone and directing them to a structure called the Tributary, where Vette began tinkering with a technolith. She managed to contact and interact with a holographic AI called ARIES, who provided to Vette the history of Iokath, which turned out to be tied to SCORPIO, the Eternal Fleet and the GEMINI droids. The Alliance Commander and Vette showed them her findings, getting ARIES to reveal a list of planets that the Iokath creators used to test their weapons, which turned out to include Zakuul. Their connection to ARIES was then interrupted by SCORPIO, who was imprisoned at an unknown location and asked the Commander for assistance. Their group's position came under attack from the droids again and Theron Shan activates the force field that prevented more droids from coming in, but also trapped the Alliance inside. Vette interacted with the technolith some more, trying to get ARIES back online, but opening a door deeper into the structure instead. She and the Commander went ahead to explore, while the rest stayed behind to guard their position, eventually locating another technolith. Vette instructed the Commander on how to get the power for the light bridge in their way, realizing that they were in Necropolis, a giant crypt that housed millions of dead. SCOPRIO contacted them again, and managed to reveal that ARIES was controlling everything on Iokath, including their current condition, before a host of droids arrived to prove her right. The Commander and Vette fought off their attackers, but their access to both the technolith and the way they originally came in was blocked, requiring Vette to look for another secret tunnel. On their way back to the group, they came across another holonode, from which SCORPIO contacted them again, notifying the two about a colossus droid that prepared to attack them. Vette noticed how the droid was drawing power from energy conduits and the Commander disabled them, allowing them to deactivate the droid just as the rest of the group caught up with them.

Theron Shan realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot the Alliance shuttle that was left in its hangar. To provide themselves with a distraction from the droids outside, the team repaired the colossus droid, leaving the Commander to pilot it against its much weaker, but more numerous brethren, while the rest went to the Tributary roof. With everyone safely aboard the shuttle, Theron took off, but before they could leave, SCORPIO contacted the group again and revealed that ARIES raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to leave. With ARIES recharging the weapon that incapacitated them in the first place and promising to use it again on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed the location of ARIES base and Theron dropped off Vette and the Commander there to deal with ARIES, while the rest went to reclaim the Gravestone. The Commander and Vette confronted and engaged ARIES, and SCORPIO herself arrived to help defeat him, however the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation. The Commander and Vette rushed back to the landing platform and hurried to get onboard of the Gravestone just in time before it barely managed to escape into hyperspace.

The Gravestone and its crew safely returned to Odessen, which some time later came under ground assault from Vaylin's forces. As the Eternal Empire forces desperately tried to once again capture the Gravestone, Vette received some advanced missile launchers from Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb, using them to fry enemy heavy artillery. However, this gave away her position and she was about to be overrun by skytroopers. Vette made a call to the Alliance Commander for help, but the Commander was forced to choose between rescuing either her or Torian Cadera, managing to assist only one of them, while the other was rescued by Igni-ka and friends instead of being captured and later killed by Vaylin on the Alliance landing platform.

* * *

 **Torian Cadera**

Torian was born on the Mandalorian stronghold world of Geonosis to Jicoln Cadera, leader of the Crusader's schism and an opponent of Mandalore the Vindicated. All his life, Torian dedicated himself to overcome the stigma of being the son of a traitor, but the shadow of his father always seemed to weigh on him in the eyes of the other Mandalorians. As a consequence of the constant reminder of his clan's shame among his peers, Torian adhered to the Mandalorian codes of honor and traditions with more devotion than many warriors twice his age. He always strove to prove his loyalty to Mandalore. During the Cold War, Torian fought and traveled with his people, fighting with Clan Ordo on Eriadu to destroy a weapon's factory, being forced to face snipers and mines on the way. Things become trouble once they discovered resistance fighters hiding among the workers. They were able to evacuate as many civilians as they could before destroying the factory with thermal detonators.

In 3642 BBY Torian traveled to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas to slay a deadly Sithspawn Akure alongside several other clans. At the same time, the latest Grand Champion of the Great Hunt was dispatched by Mandalore the Vindicated to slay the Sithspawn and succeeded in his task. Torian later found out that his traitorous father was in hiding on the planet Taris and dedicated to cleansing his clan of his father's dishonor, traveled to Taris where under the command of Vorten Fett he went on to search for and kill his father. While on his mission, Torian again ran into the Champion, who was also searching for Jicoln to claim his bounty on the Blacklist. Together, Torian and the Champion tracked down Jicoln to his hideout and eventually confronted him. Defeated, Jicoln shared a few words with his son before Torian killed him, reclaiming his clan's honor.

Torian asked the Champion to join their crew, claiming another Blacklist bounty, before his new friend was put at the top of the Republic's Most Wanted list. With the entire galaxy gunning for them, Gault Rennow suggested working for the Hutts, an idea that Torian was firmly opposed to. Before they could come to blows, Gault arguing that he's been dodging poetic justice since before Torian was born, they received a summons from the Sith Lord Darth Tormen. Tormen offered the Champion to work for him, promising revenge against the Jedi Battlemaster Jun Seros and Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus for targeting them in return. While the Champion was chasing Zale Barrows on Belsavis, Torian was captured by the secretive assassination guild the GenoHaradan, being lured into a trap after receiving a meeting request from a friend. The Champion tracked the kidnappers to Hoth, defeated all of the captors, and freed Torian.

During the Eternal Empire conquest in 3637 BBY, the Champion went missing. The Champion's crew attempted to find their boss, even infiltrating the Spire on Zakuul, but unable to locate their target they eventually went broke, with their goals. Eventually, everyone but Torian and the slicer Mako had left to pursue their own ends, leaving the two to resume bounty hunting by themselves. When the new Mandalore the Avenger summoned all of the Mandalorian clans, Torian answered the call and left Mako on Carratos, confident she could care for herself. Torian would rise up to become one of the new Mandalore's top advisors alongside Khomo Fett, eventually became the chieftain of Clan Cadera even though its numbers dwindled.

In 3632 BBY Shae Vizla received an offer from the new Alliance opposing Zakuul to raid a weapons factory on Darvannis, giving the Mandalorians a chance to both strike back against the Eternal Empire and rearm themselves after a prolonged campaign. Torian scouted the factory's perimeter defenses, reporting to Mandalore and the Alliance Commander, whom he joined in capturing the perimeter guns and reprogramming them to target the factory. When Breyer Chorn reported that he and his men were being overrun by Skytroopers, Torian stated that there was no honor and being killed by machines and attempted to target Chorn's location for an artillery strikes, killing the warriors along the droids, before being stopped by the Alliance Commander. The next day, Torian again joined the Commander in neutralizing the enemy forces at the Zakuulan listening post in preparation for the main assault. In there, he overheard the Commander's advisor Lana Beniko suggesting that the Mandalorians were animalistic in nature and that rearming them could potentially prove dangerous in the future.

With the factory's power stations taken overs by Clan Beroya and Clan Fett warriors, Shae Vizla gathered the warriors to rally them before the final assault. The main Mandalorian force moved into the factory to claim as many weapons as possible, while Torian accompanied the Commander on a mission to secure the GEMINI Prime, the template for the GEMINI captains of the Eternal Fleet. Inside the factory, Torian revealed that he overheard the previous conversation between the Commander and Beniko and insisted that the Mandalorians were not animals, but warriors with a sense of honor. The Commander was successful in retrieving the PRIME and in the aftermath of the battle Torian requested the Mandalore to join the Alliance as her representative, which Shae Vizla granted. Torian traveled to the Alliance base on Odessen and later was involved in its defense during the Battle of Odessen.

During the battle of Odessen Eternal Emperor Arcann was dethroned and his sister Vaylin claimed the Eternal Throne. When she launched an invasion of Voss, Torian joined the Alliance's effort to liberate the planet led a team of Mandalorian Commandos against the enemy forces occupying the city of Voss-Ka. He also brought a Republic walker named Storm Rider that was used by the Commander and Theron Shan in traversing the path to the Shrine of Healing.

Torian later joined a team assembled by Theron Shan to assist Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander in retaking the Gravestone from Empress Vaylin and her forces. Theron's shuttle with Torian, Vette, Kaliyo Djannis and Aric Jorgan inside landed inside the hangar of Gravestone just before SCORPIO took control of the vessel and launched it into hyperspace on a locked course. The ship emerged from hyperspace in Iokath system, where Torian was the first to notice the entire Eternal Fleet around them. Vaylin and her remaining forces were found to be sabotaging the ship, with half the Alliance personnel spreading to stop the sabotage, while Torian remained with the other half to defend the ship's bridge. However, they were unable to stop Vaylin, who overpowered both Kaliyo Djannis and Aric Jorgan and took Torian and Vette hostage, but was unable to hurt them before a blinding white light engulfed the ship.

Torian awoke on the surface of the artificial world Iokath, surrounded by hostile droids. Fighting his way through them, Torian reached the Selruvian biome where he met the Alliance Commander. The two witnessed the Iokath droids attacking the Knights of Zakuul, reasoning that both Alliance personnel and every person from aboard the Eternal Fleet were separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Theron Shan managed contact the Commander and Torian, directing them to a structure called the Tributary, where the rest of Alliance forced had gathered. There, their position came under attack from the droids again, forcing the group to look for another way out. The Commander and Vette went ahead, while the rest eventually followed, meeting them at a disabled colossus droid. There, Theron realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot the Alliance shuttle that was left in its hangar. However, before they could leave on the shuttle, SCORPIO contacted the group and revealed that ARIES, the droid that controlled Iokath, raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to leave. With ARIES recharging the weapon that incapacitated them to begin with and promising to use it again on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed that ARIES base was located in the southern hemisphere and Theron dropped off the Commander and Vette there to deal with ARIES, while the rest went to reclaim the Gravestone based on the shuttle's last known location. SCORPIO herself arrived to help the Commander defeat ARIES, however the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation, which the Gravestone just barely managed to escape to hyperspace to avoid.

Vaylin later launched an assault on Odessen, during which Torian led a group of Mandalorian Commandos to assist the forces of Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, but their position was eventually overrun, with Torian left as the last one left standing. Torian made a call to the Alliance Commander for help, but the Commander was forced to choose between rescuing either him or Vette, managing to assist only one of them, while the other was rescued by Igni-ka and co. forcing Vaylin to kill a stranger on the Alliance landing platform.

* * *

Shae Vizla

Shae Vizla was a female Human Mandalorian warrior who spend her youth during the time of the Great Galactic War. In her younger years, she was earning a living as a ruthless bounty hunter, taking high-profile jobs in the pursuit of money, without a care for her employers goals. Following the return of the Sith Empire from their millennia-long era of seclusion, and the start of the Great Galactic War between the resurgent Sith and the Galactic Republic, the Sith Imperials formed an alliance with the Mandalorian warrior clans, one that remained strong under the reign of Mandalore the Vindicated. Vizla's brutal assassination of Senator Keenig caught the attention of Sith Lord Darth Malgus, beginning her a partnership with the Sith Empire. Her exceptional skill earned her a reputation that found Vizla commonly employed by the Imperials for heavy-risk operations of a large and important nature. Vizla's skill and efficiency led her to join the Empire's biggest campaigns against the Republic.

In 3667 BBY, during the heat of the Great Galactic War, Shae Vizla took part in the Sith Empire's attack on the peaceful Core World of Alderaan. Led by Darth Malgus, Imperial forces numbering hundreds of Sith warriors, several thousand assault droids, and a multitude of Sith troopers strong, invaded the arboreal world. Despite these odds, the Sith were held off by the combined forces of the Republic's special forces unit, Havoc Squad, and a cadre of Jedi Knights that included Satele Shan. Shan personally engaged Malgus, defeating and wounding the Sith Lord, leaving him beneath the rubble of a shattered rock face. However, Malgus escaped and returned to the war, and Shan theorized that it had been Vizla who was responsible for the Sith Lord's rescue.

Three years later, in 3664 BBY, Vizla was tasked with assaulting a Republic political envoy. During the course of the attack, Vizla's brother was slain by Jedi Master Aurei Eadon. The Mandalorian mercenary challenged Eadon to a duel, seeking to avenge her brother's death, but Eadon refused. This event caused Vizla to develop an intense hatred for the Jedi, though she kept the reasons behind her bitter feelings to herself.

In 3653 BBY, twenty-eight years after the start of the Great Galactic War, Sith forces contacted the Republic, expressing a desire to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the war. As delegates from both sides met on the planet Alderaan to form a peace agreement, Shae Vizla was contracted by the Sith Empire to aid in their surprise assault on the galactic capital world of Coruscant. Tasked with neutralizing Coruscant's defense grid, located within the Jedi Temple, Vizla found herself again working with Darth Malgus, in addition to his Twi'lek attendant, Eleena Daru. Once all three were in position at the Temple, and upon receiving Malgus' order, Vizla infiltrated the ancient ziggurat via a high window over the Temple's main entrance. At the same time, a Republic shuttle that had been co-opted by the Sith slammed into the Temple's main hall and the Sith warriors within had rushed out to engage the Temple's Jedi defenders, in what may have been little more than a distraction designed to allow the Mandalorian infiltrator to go unnoticed. Inside, Vizla shot and killed several members of the Temple Security Force as she made her way to the security grid mainframe. There, she brought down Coruscant's defenses, and allowed for the Sith fleet commanded by Darth Angral to begin a planet-wide attack on Coruscant. Following the takedown of the defense mainframe, Vizla flew into the fray in the Temple's lower levels using her jetpack, where she was responsible for numerous other deaths, both Temple Security guards and Republic soldiers alike.

In the aftermath of the battle for the Jedi Temple, and as the Sith stood victorious over the Jedi, Shae Vizla lingered outside the ruined entrance to the Temple, surveying the damage with her helmet off and held beneath her arm. When she was approached by Malgus, the two nodded to each other in turn. Recognized for her work, Vizla donned her helmet again, and flew away from the burning temple to await her payment from the Empire for services rendered.

The Sacking of Coruscant led the Republic to sign the Treaty of Coruscant, marking the beginning of a Cold War, which lasted for over a decade. Vizla continued the mercenary work, over decades becoming a top-tier in her profession, and her list of victories eventually surpassed that of Mandalore the Vindicated himself. Following years of success, Shae started taking fewer and fewer contracts as she became the leader of Clan Vizla. Be the time hostilities between the Republic and the Sith Empire erupted in a new Galactic War, Vizla and her clan had almost completely withdrawn from galactic events, settling on the remote planet of Rishi. There, they established a base on the Tracyn Island, on which the warriors could train against each other in the arenas or against the local beasts in the wilderness. Vizla carefully avoided the war and distanced herself from other Mandalorians, although their presence on Rishi was not a secret to the locals, who nicknamed her "Torch". Clan Vizla helped the Nova Blades pirates have a good relationship with the people of Raider's Cove and later, when the Order of Revan came to Rishi at some point after 3642 BBY, briefly allied with them. Vizla and her clan introduced the Revanites to Nova Blades and helped them win a few small engagements, but as their motives to manipulate the Empire-Republic war to their own end came to light, Vizla withdrew her clan from the partnership.

By 3638 BBY the Revanites and the Nova Blades have amassed an entire fleet of warships on Rishi. An associate of Theron Shan and Lana Beniko who were working against the Revanites learned about the involvement "Torch" from the files of Dael Margok, the Nova Blades captain, and traveled to Tracyn Island to ask her for more information. The shuttle was shut down on the approach and Vizla observed as the outsider set foot on the island, sending a team of her warriors against them. To her surprise, the intruder prevailed and made it inside her Clan's compound, so Vizla set them against several of the beast her Clan had kept in there. The outsider prevailed once more and Vizla ordered a Mandalorian couple of Jos and Valk Beroya to test them in the arena. The two were defeated and Vizla, deciding that the fresh face was a worthy challenge for herself, met them at the nearby lava lake, refitted into a battleground. When asked for information about the Revanites and the Nova Blades, Vizla instead demanded a challenge and engaged the intruder. After a prolonged fight, Vizla was beaten, though she complimented her opponent on a decent fight, declaring that it felt good. Feeling that the information was earned, Vizla revealed the existence of the Revanite fleet on Rishi and provided her opponent with a speeder to take them back to Raider's Cove to replace the destroyed shuttle. Before departing, Vizla's opponent asked her to join the fight against the Revanites, but the Mandalorian passed, explaining that she had her fill of war and preferred going toe-to-toe against single strong opponents.

Vizla's information soon caused the Battle of Rishi, in which the Revanite fleet was neutralized and a Coalition between Imperial and Republic forces was formed to take down Revan himself. Learning about this, Vizla traveled to the moon of Yavin 4, where she arrived just in time to join an unlikely union of people such as Grand Master of the Jedi Order Satele Shan and a member of the Dark Council member Darth Marr in a stand against Revan himself. A prolonged fight ensued, in which Revan was defeated and subsequently became one with the Force, though this also led to the revival of the Sith Emperor. Vizla then departed from Yavin, though not before renegotiating her Imperial contract with Darth Marr, telling him to let her know where the next fight will be.

The Coalition led by Darth Marr continued their hunt for the former Sith Emperor, which led to the first skirmish with the Eternal Fleet and the subsequent Zakuulan Eternal Empire conquest of the galaxy. The Mandalorians fought back and Clan Lok was hit hard in return, as Mandalore the Vindicated himself led his forces on the frontlines and was ultimately killed in combat with the Skytroopers. After the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire signed treaties with the Eternal Empire, many of the Core Worlds were blockaded by the Eternal Fleet and the Star Fortresses, trapping almost half of Mandalorian clans on those worlds. Most of the other clans had scattered, with Clan Vizla surviving better than most. Her reputation legendary even by Mandalorian standards, Shae Vizla was chosen by leaderless Mandalorians as their new commander and 'Mandalore the Avenger', a title she reluctantly accepted. The new position was not an easy one for Vizla, who spend most of her life as a lone hunter and had very little experience leading people, much less an entire culture. She had to quickly adapt to bring together her people who were beaten down after years of opposing Zakuul, yet her very first battle as Mandalore the Avenger was the clans' first victory in six months.

In 3632 BBY Vizla was contacted by an old acquaintance Theron Shan from the Mestani sector, who offered her and the clans a chance to strike against Zakuul by assembling a raid on Darvannis weapons factory, a target by taking which Mandalorians could re-arm themselves for the first time in years. Assembling a dozen of clans, including Fett, Chorn, Beroya as well as her own, Mandalore Vizla traveled to Darvannis and laid siege to the factory, placing rotating assault teams of two hundred commandos each around it. There, Vizla and her second-in-command Khomo Fett were joined by the Commander of the Alliance that opposed Zakuul - Vizla's old acquaintance from Rishi. Vizla asked the scout Torian Cadera to join the Commander in the recapturing of the factory's perimeter guns, while the forward team led by Breyer Chorn went to take down the energy shield. That wave of assault alone took the lives of twenty-eight warriors, but in the end the factory's shields went down and the inner ring of defenses suffered severe damage. The light day coming to close, Mandalorians held a Mandalorian Death Ceremony for the fallen, while celebrating their own survival during the night.

The next morning, Shae Vizla and Khomo Fett planned an assault on the factory's power stations, after which they were ready to move inside the factory itself. Vizla shared her battle plan with the Alliance Commander, who added to it by providing the factory's inner schematics, recently procured by Theron Shan. Vizla gave a rallying cry to her warriors and went to lead the assault herself, while Torian Cadera and the Commander went to retrieve the GEMINI Prime, the reason the Alliance decided to attack the factory in the first place. Inside the factory, the Mandalorians encountered resistance, but were able to claim a large amount of weapons and deal a sufficient damage to the factory before Vizla ordered an organized retreat. In the aftermath, Vizla assigned Torian Cadera to act as her representative and liaison within the Alliance, while sharing with the Commander her concern that her warriors would want to reclaim their honor fighting more than droids in the near future. After the Alliance Commander was able to strike a massive blow against the Eternal Empire by dethroning Emperor Arcann, the Mandalorians became eager to join their cause. Having her people's support, Vizla decided to make the partnership official and traveled to the Alliance base on Odessen, formally adding her strength and that of her warriors to the Alliance's cause. The Mandalorians, led by Torian Cadera, would go on to fight in the liberation of Voss and defend the Alliance base during Vaylin's Assault on Odessen.

* * *

 **Arcann**

Arcann and his twin brother Thexan were the sons of Valkorion, the "Immortal Emperor" of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, and Senya Tirall, a member of Valkorion's elite guard from the ranks of the Knights of Zakuul. As children, Arcann and Thexan would often swap clothes to confuse their servants. Senya loved the twins but they didn't return her affections, even after their sister Vaylin was born. The children played together, sparring in the shadow of the Eternal Fleet or running away and living in the Endless Swamp for a month. The twins were trained from childhood to be warriors, but Arcann gradually became resentful of their father's apparent lack of interest or affection towards them, his resentment growing as the years passed, despite Thexan's attempts to placate him. Eventually, when Vaylin began displaying dangerously unstable power, Valkorion locked her away on Nathema to contain her powers. When Senya attempted to leave Valkorion and take her children, Arcann and his siblings simply laughed, calling her weak. Senya was then forced to leave them alone, as her children were more powerful than her.

When the twins reached adulthood, Arcann retrieved Vaylin from her prison in the Sanitarium on Nathema. Upon arriving on the planet, Arcann discovered it was devoid of the Force and felt his corrupting presence on his mind. Later, when Valkorion presented Vaylin with her first lightsaber, Arcann and Thexan moved to defend their father when she ignited her blade, only to hold back at his command. To their relief, Vaylin deactivated her lightsaber and knelt down before Valkorion.

By 3637 BBY, Arcann and Thexan requested their father's permission to lead an attack to test the strength of the galactic powers of the greater galaxy. Valkorion approved their venture, but decreed that only Thexan would lead the Eternal Fleet, ordering Arcann to remain on Zakuul. Arcann disobeyed his father's wishes and joined his brother anyway. They fought on many worlds, driving back the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, before finally striking at Korriban.

They clashed with the Sith under the command of Darth Atroxa in the Valley of the Dark Lords. During the battle, Arcann was grievously wounded in an explosion that took his arm. The prince was taken away from the battle to an encampment, where he was operated upon. By the end of the ordeal, Arcann had been fitted with a replacement cybernetic arm, the left side of his face hidden behind a durasteel mask made to conceal the prince's burnt face. The following day, Arcann was on his feet again and led a renewed assault, killing Darth Atroxa after he used his new cybernetic arm to twist her wrist.

Returning to Zakuul, Arcann and Thexan presented the lightsabers of the fallen Jedi and Sith as trophies from the battle to their father. However, Valkorion turned away in silence, and overcome by the dark side of the Force, Arcann became furious and attempted to attack the Emperor. Thexan, in an attempt to prevent his father's death, pulled his brother back. Arcann turned his attention to Thexan and struck out at him, but their brief duel ended when Arcann struck his brother down with a cut across the stomach, and the glint of the dark side faded from his eyes while he cradled Thexan. After his brother's passing, Valkorion instructed Arcann, now his only son, to come with him.

Arcann later attempted to inform his father of a joint Imperial-Republic fleet approaching their territory, but Valkorion was already aware, and sent the Eternal Fleet to intercept them. In the aftermath of the battle, Arcann recovered two survivors, Darth Marr and the Outlander, whom he brought directly to his father on his Eternal Flagship. Before they entered the Eternal Throne room, Arcann was approached by the Scion Heskal, whom he mocked for still putting faith in the catastrophe the Scions foretold before dismissing him.

Arcann then brought the prisoners before Valkorion, whom they identified as the former Sith Emperor of the Sith Empire. When Valkorion offered them a chance to kneel, Darth Marr refused and was executed for his defiance. Vaylin then ordered the Knights and the Scions to clear the room, leaving Arcann, Valkorion and the Outlander alone. As Valkorion extended his offer to share his Empire with the Outlander, Arcann betrayed his father and struck him down, killing his physical body while his spirit attached himself to the Outlander, who was incapacitated by the experience. Arcann assumed his father's Eternal Throne and as the new Emperor of Zakuul, pinned his father's murder on the Outsider, using it as an excuse to launch an attack on the Core Worlds. However, he sensed that Valkorion's spirit was inhabiting the Outlander's body and had the Outsider frozen in carbonite.

Arcann's war was swift and brutal, his forces prevailed over both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic within a year. Both sides, represented by the Galactic Senate and the Minister of Logistics respectively, signed formal treaties with Zakuul, which demanded regular tribute in raw materials and placed them under strong arms limitation statutes, making them incapable of challenging the Eternal Empire directly and making Zakuul the dominant power in the galaxy. For all intents and purposes, Arcann held dominion over the galaxy, though he ignored the animosity between Republic and Empire, who were more intent on fighting each other than uniting against Arcann. Soon after ascending to the throne, he enacted a Scion massacre, which intended to wipe the order of Scions of Zakuul entirely for believing in prophecies and pre-ordained order of things, which Arcann detested. Arcann also allowed the heretical Heralds of Zildrog to rule the Old World of Zakuul while also implementing many restrictions that effectively left them powerless. He was also brutal on dissidents, branding those who questioned his rule or followed the religion of the Old Ways as traitors, forcing many of them into exile. His rule solidified, Arcann ruled the Eternal Empire unchallenged for five years after his father's death.

In 3632 BBY a former Sith Intelligence Minister Lana Beniko and an exiled Zakuulan naval officer Koth Vortena managed to free the Outlander from carbonite and escape pursuit by Vaylin and Zakuulan Knights, to Arcann's displeasure. The Emperor determined that the escaped prisoner would try to hide in the Endless Swamp and send Skytrooper forces to sweep the area with large metallic sensor reading. However, the dissidents managed to locate the Gravestone, a legendary starship that once overpowered the Eternal Fleet, and get it airborne. Arcann ordered the Eternal Fleet to blast the vessel as it tried to escape Zakuul, only to witness as one omnicannon blast from the Gravestone destroyed more than two dozen Eternal Fleet warships before jumping into hyperspace. Later, Vaylin was able to confirm that the Outlander was aided by their mother, who turned on their children and went rogue after the Scion massacre. Though Vaylin wondered whether Senya was aware of Valkorion's survival inside the Outlander's mind and was attempting to restore his rule, Arcann claimed that it was irrelevant, vowing that their mother would either return to them or face the consequences.

Not long afterwards, the Outlander and Senya had returned to Zakuul and were spotted in the Old World. When Vaylin informed her brother about this development, Arcann wondered why their foes would escape only to return and publicly informed the denizens of Old World to watch out for the fugitives. Unexpectedly, the leader of the Scions-in-hiding Heskal contacted Arcann and revealed that the Outlander was present on the Asylum shadowport, acting in accordance with the prophecy he witnessed. Arcann ordered the Eternal Fleet to deploy, boasting that the Outlander would not be able escape.

Arcann made his way to Asylum before his Eternal Fleet did and personally executed five Scions in the the Scions' hideout before impaling Heskal on his lightsaber just as the Outlander arrived to meet with him. Arcann then offered the Outlander to peacefully return to carbonite until a way to exorcise Valkorion from his mind is found and surrender the Gravestone, in exchange for letting all of the Outlander's companions to leave freely. His terms were refused, and Arcann engaged the Outlander in combat just as the Eternal Fleet emerged from hyperspace and started bombarding the shadowport. The fight was interrupted by a shuttle that crashed into the hideout, allowing the Outlander to flee the scene. Arcann then went to the Control Spar which controlled the docking clamps preventing the Gravestone from leaving. When the Outlander arrived and released the docking mechanisms, Arcann engaged his foe again, destroying his droid HK-55 in the process. However, Arcann was knocked out from the Control Spar to the levels down below, allowing the Outlander and his companions to return to the Gravestone and escape. In the aftermath of the Battle of Asylum, Arcann informed Vaylin that Valkorion's power has been diminished.

Upon their return to Zakuul, Arcann began brooding over the fact that Valkorion was now plotting against his own children. Vaylin mentioned that she revealed to Senya during the duel on Asylum that Thexan was slain by Arcann and not killed during the fighting in the Core Worlds, as was publicly announced. Mildly sentimental, Arcann remarked that Thexan should be alive, ruling the Empire alongside his brother and sister as it was meant to be ruled.

Despite a widespread search for the Gravestone and the Outlander that Arcann ordered, neither Vaylin nor the Eternal Fleet patrols were able to located them for weeks. Losing patience, Arcann ordered Vaylin to bombard one inhabited world in five sectors each, hoping to either lure the Outlander out of hiding or give someone else an incentive to reveal their whereabouts. As his order was being carried out, the Outlander visited Zakuul once more and allied with the local terrorist and anarchist Firebrand for a raid on Overwatch, destroying the controls for the droids that maintained Zakuul capital city of the Spire, plunging it into chaos. Arcann used this attack as an excuse for the bombardments, claiming that the targeted worlds supported the Outlander and that the attacks were retaliation for the acts of terrorism on Zakuul. Blaming the Knights of Zakuul for their inability to apprehend the Outlander, Arcann ordered them to fight to the death in the dueling circle in pairs as a punishment and a motivation. Vaylin voiced her concern that their search efforts would be impaired with their number of Knights cut in half, but Arcann ignored her.

The Outlander by this point had formed an Alliance against the tyranny of Zakuul, which made increasingly bold strikes against the Eternal Empire, while the whereabouts of its headquarters remained a mystery to Arcann and Vaylin. Arcann voiced Vaylin his frustrations at their father for refusing to face him in open combat, to which Vaylin suggested that Valkorion was punishing Arcann for stealing his throne. Arcann countered that their father was completely devoid of emotions all their lives, not even acknowledging him murdering Thexan. As Vaylin became nostalgic regarding their late brother, Arcann asked whether he still had her support, which Vaylin affirmed.

The Alliance then struck at Vandin, where the Eternal Empire's stealth treasury ship, the Gilded Star, was hiding in the atmosphere of the gas giant. As it went up for its annual resupply, Alliance operatives raided it and escaped with its treasure hull's content just as Vaylin arrived to inspect the ship. Upon her return to Zakuul, Arcann interrupted his sister's phantasies of revenge against Senya by asking whether she remembered their mother from when they were children. Vaylin refuted her strong belief that Senya hated her for being more powerful, with Arcann agreeing that Senya never truly understood her children or their father. Though Vaylin reminded that the Outlander and Senya stole their valuables, which would inspire other worlds to rise up in rebellion, Arcann assured her that the riches could be replaced and fear of his power would discourage any further uprisings.

Arcann and Vaylin later observed a real-time holographic report of a Mandalorian army assaulting an Eternal Empire weapons factory on Darvannis. Vaylin suggested dispatching the Eternal Fleet to annihilate the Mandalorians, but Arcann was content to watch their enemies struggle and declined. As the battle progressed, the Mandalorians were gaining the advantage, and noting that the Mandalorians seemed inspired by a cause they could believe in, Arcann realized the Outlander was on Darvannis alongside them. As Vaylin rebuked him for not taking her advice, Arcann realized that he spent too long sitting on the Eternal Throne and decided to hunt the Outlander himself.

As Vaylin threatened to execute a Knight of Zakuul for the loss of the Darvannis factory, Arcann received a distress call from an Eternal Fleet warship transporting Imperial Admiral Zasha Ranken, Republic Senator Tai Cordan and exiled Zakuulan holo-performer Malita Tal to Zakuul for him to interrogate about the Outlander's whereabouts. The distress call from a GEMINI captain revealed that the Outlander and Senya were attempting to commandeer the ship, which Arcann deemed foolish. He then took his Eternal flagship and a significant detachment of the Eternal Fleet to intercept his enemies, but the Gravestone escaped into hyperspace just as the Eternal Fleet arrived on the scene and began laying fire. Not long afterwards, Vaylin informed her brother that all Eternal Fleet vessels outside their sector were not responding to the orders. Arcann dismissed this turn of events as of little consequence, determined to hunt down the Outlander and Valkorion before worrying about the Eternal Fleet. Neither was aware that in their absence SCORPIO, an advanced artificial intelligence, had taken over the Eternal Throne, controlling both the Skytroopers and the Eternal Fleet, and through it their entire Empire.

In an attempts to let her enemies destroy each other, SCORPIO revealed her actions to Arcann, also informing him that the Alliance base was located on the planet Odessen. Consumed by his desire for revenge, Arcann ordered his detachment of the Eternal Fleet to attack Odessen, planning to deal with SCORPIO after killing the Outlander and his father. In a countermove, the Alliance faced the Eternal Fleet with the Gravestone, proceeding to cause massive damage to it with the omnicannon. As the battle raged on, the Outlander, Senya Tirall and Lana Beniko boarded the Eternal Flagship in an attempt to kill Arcann. Seeing her mother on the security cameras, Vaylin revealed Arcann's position on the bridge to the Outlander, while also luring Senya away from him to confront her personally. As the Outlander confronted and engaged Arcann on the bridge, SCORPIO took control of the remaining part of the Eternal Fleet and used the present ships to fire at the Eternal Flagship, intending to eliminate both Arcann and the Outlander in one fell swoop. Demanding response from his father, Arcann battled the Outlander while SCORPIO's assault tore the flagship apart around them. Arcann was eventually overcome and as the Outlander stood over him, he staggered back and was crushed by collapsing debris, forcing the Outlander to retreat before the flagship blew apart.

However, Senya arrived soon after the Outlander left and pulled Arcann from under debris, his left cybernetic arm completely destroyed. Lamenting her inability to save him, Senya was interrupted by the arrival of Vaylin and offered both her children to come back to her. Vaylin angrily refused and took a strike at her mother, but Arcann Force-pushed her away, saving Senya and enraging Vaylin for denying her the pleasure of killing her mother. While Vaylin vengefully retreated back to Zakuul, Senya carried Arcann away to his personal shuttle and escaped into hyperspace with the intention of healing him away from the Alliance forces.

Returning to Zakuul, Vaylin allied herself with SCORPIO and claimed the Eternal Throne. As one of her first acts as Empress of Zakuul, Vaylin declared a bounty on her own mother. Though the majority of the Knights of Zakuul remained loyal to the new Empress, some were terrified that Vaylin might disband or destroy their order. This group of Knights reached Senya with an offer to meet on Ord Mantell, where they could provide healing supplies for Arcann. However, Vaylin became aware of the dissident Knights and slaughtered the host before Senya arrived on Arcann's shuttle. Vaylin engaged Senya amidst burning rhydonium, but Senya was able to escape and take off in the shuttle that still carried Arcann's unconscious body.

Senya eventually made it to Voss, where she hoped to use Voss healing ritual to heal both Arcann's injured body and his spirit, curing him of the hatred that had consumed him. However, Vaylin followed her and launched an invasion of Voss, determined to kill all her family in one fell swoop. The Eternal Fleet met resistance from the Alliance forces and Senya was forced to contact the Outlander, now the Alliance Commander, for help. The Commander and Theron Shan traveled to Senya's position at the Shrine of Healing where the Voss Mystics were treating still unconscious Arcann and offered to hold of Zakuulan forces so that the healing ritual could be completed. The Voss healing worked by taking the strength of many to heal an injured patient and as it became aware that there was not enough time until their position was overwhelmed, Senya ordered the Mystics to take her strength to heal her son. The Mystics complied and transferred her strength to him, those this left Senya comatose. Arcann awoke confused and, witnessing his mother's lifeless body, fled the Shrine back to his shuttle, believing her dead. As he was boarding it, the Alliance Commander caught up with him and attempted to stop him, but Arcann, despite having only one working hand, managed to pilot the shuttle away and escape into hyperspace. His mind healed, Arcann abandoned the mask that covered the scarred half of his face and acquired a new cybernetic prosthetic for his left arm. He also amassed a group of Zakuulan loyalists, willing to aid him in reclaiming the Eternal Throne from his sister. Alliance Intelligence put at an extensive search for Arcann, but was unable to locate any reliable trail that could lead to him.

When Vaylin announces the upcoming Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin, Arcann saw his as an opportunity to confront his sister. During the Festival, a shuttle with his followers launched several missiles at the Palace of the Eternal Dragon, with Arcann and the loyalists debarking in the chaos. This interrupted the Alliance Commander, who also saw the event as a chance to strike at Vaylin, learning that Valkorion conditioned her to become powerless when the phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul" was spoken in her presence. Arcann found Vaylin at the Palace balcony and tried to talk her down peacefully, but Vaylin became convinced that her brother was complicit in her conditioning and attacked him in a fit of rage. The arrival of the Alliance Commander and Theron Shan interrupted their fight, allowing Vaylin to escape on a speeder bike. To Commander's surprise, Arcann addressed him peacefully, and acknowledged his past crimes without signs of hostility. When Theron Shan doubted his trustworthiness, Arcann joined him and the Commander in the fight against the Horizon Guard who arrived to kill them. After the Guards fell, Arcann wondered whether the Commander was controlled by his father like a puppet or merely housed his essence. Valkorion's spirit then revealed himself to Arcann and called him weak, to which Arcann replied that he was no longer his father's son and that the Commander was more deserving of the Eternal Throne than he was. Arcann's offer to join the Alliance and stand against Vaylin was accepted and the Commander broadcast the act of him swearing new loyalty to the galaxy. Witnessing the broadcast, Vaylin was enraged and ordered the Eternal Fleet to bomb the entire Palace to rubble, but Arcann managed to escape with the Alliance on a shuttle piloted by Lana Beniko

Upon his arrival to the Alliance base on Odessen, Arcann was initially treated as an enemy by the Alliance personnel, many of whom suffered under his rule for years and joined the Alliance to oppose him in a first place. However, the Commander insisted that having the former Eternal Emperor on the side was good for both the morale and for adding additional pressure on Vaylin. Knowing his sister, Arcann compared her to a wounded predator and claimed that she would find a way to strike back. The Alliance soon learned that Vaylin found a way to break her conditioning, which required her to return to Nathema. Arcann provided the location of the planet and warned of its nature as a void in the Force, visiting which could cause him to fall back to his old ways. Appreciating Arcann's honesty, the Commander traveled to Nathema with Lana Beniko and Theron Shan, but was unable to stop Vaylin from her breaking her bonds, an act which caused Senya to wake from her coma in fear.

No longer chained by her conditioning, Vaylin immediately launched an assault on Odessen, intending to wipe the Alliance and her entire family who opposed her. As the battle raged on multiple fronts, Arcann and his mother teamed up to protect the dry-docked Gravestone from the Zakuulan forces. When the Commander caught up with them, the mother and son pledged their support for the cause once more and offered to stand by the Commander's side against Vaylin. The Commander contacted Vaylin via a holo-call, successfully taunting her to abandon the safety of her flagship and travel to Odessen surface for a face-to-face confrontation. Holding an Alliance member hostage, Vaylin awaited on the Alliance landing platform as the Commander and her family arrived to stop her. Her power raging out of control, Vaylin killed her hostage and caused a massive Force Storm, leaving the Commander no choice but to strike her down. As Vaylin lay dead, Senya and Arcann lamented her loss, but were relieved that the conflict was over. Arcann was concerned about the storm of energy that flowed to Commander when Vaylin was struck and cautioned to remain wary about a possible trap by Valkorion.

However, Vailyn's death left the Eternal Throne empty, leading the GEMINI captains to revert to their basic programming and commanding the Eternal Fleet to bombard inhabited worlds indiscriminately. The Alliance leadership boarded the Gravestone and departed for Zakuul, intending to end the threat once and for all. Using upgrades from Iokath the ship was able to breach the Eternal Fleet blockade and Senya and Arcann volunteered to accompany Commander through the Spire. Together, they traveled down to surface in a boarding pod that landed in the Garden of Izax and made their way to the Spire as the Eternal Fleet burned Zakuul around them. When entering the Eternal Throne room, Arcann was taken aback at seeing his old Throne and lamented the death of millions he caused while holding it, while Senya assured him that he became a better man since. Arcann offered the Commander to take the Throne and pacify the Fleet, but as soon it was done, Valkorion revealed his ultimate goal, assaulting the Commander for control of their body. Within the depth of their mind, the Commander was fighting back by locating Dramath's holocron, which was told to hold power to destroy Valkorion once and for all. The Throne room was breached by the attacking skytroopers and mother and son hold them off for a while, until Senya told Arcann to use the physical holocron to join the Outlander in the fight against his father. Meditating on the holocron, Arcann's consciousness emerged inside the Commander's mind, where he learned that Vaylin's essence remained bound to Valkorion after her death. The Commander used Dramath's holocron to free Vaylin from direct control by Valkorion, though when offered a chance to avenge her own death she agreed that her father was making a good point. However, the Commander and Arcann managed to change her mind and the three engaged Valkorion in the mind-space. After toying with them for a while, Valkorion destroyed the holocron, claiming that nothing was able to stop him. However, since his spirit was now bound to Vaylin's, the Commander used the phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul" to rob him of his own strength. Overpowered and weakened, Valkorion watched as Senya joined her children in the Commander's mind and together the family watched the Immortal Emperor's final words and moments, until the Commander put a final end to his millennia-long existence. Back in the physical world, Arcann noted that he no longer felt his father's presence and did not think he could return to the world of living again. The Commander then proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, unifying the military of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet with the cause of the Alliance, which Arcann and his mother continued to be a part of.

* * *

 **Andronikos Revel**

Andronikos joined the Republic Navy and made a rank of captain before eventually deserting. He was an accountant on Moneylend when he decided he wanted more adventure and robbed a few million credits from the head of InterGalactic Banking Clan. His friend Carl Norn made Andronikos Revel first mate on his ship Bloodshot Rancor, though Norn eventually lost the ship due to gambling problems.

For five notorious years, the pirate Andronikos Revel terrorized the Republic and Imperial space alike as the captain of the Sky Princess. Known for his sharp temper and sharper flying skills, he was one of the few pirate captains to serve as his own pilot. At some point they received a tip from a Republic Strategic Information Service agent Harman Rike about free-trader in neutral space, but were blasted by the Imperial fleet that showed up and Andronikos became convinced Rike set them up on some purpose.

His piracy career was cut short by a strange mutiny after his crew raided a ship carrying valuable artifacts. His first mate Sylas Wilkes robbed all of Andronikos' possessions and ejected him in an escape pod. Andronikos spend ten days inside the pod before being picked up by the Imperials who had been hunting the artifact. After a year in Imperial prison, Andronikos Revel was let loose, with Darth Zash hoping he'd lead her back to the artifact. He had been meticulously hunting and killing the mutineers who betrayed him ever since.

When hunting the artifacts of Tulak Hord for Darth Zash, Kallig had gone to Tatooine, where they were told to ask Andronikos for information regarding its location. Andronikos revealed that Wilkes was in possession of the artifact, and agreed to help Kallig if he could get his revenge. He had an inside woman, Casey Rix, keeping tabs on Wilkes and was asked by Kallig to lure him into a trap. Andronikos and Kallig then went to Wilkes' hideout and defeated him, but he revealed that the men he assigned to guard Andronikos' special blasters and the artifact had stolen it three days earlier. After Andronikos silenced Wilkes once and for all, the two set out to find the thieves but only found data pad recordings, corpses, and the artifact. This angered Andronikos, as he was unable to take revenge, but decided to let go of it and asked to accompany Kallig in the Inquisitor's travels.

While on his journey with Kallig, Andronikos often talked about his history, and was curious about some aspects of Kallig's history. Kallig even allowed Andronikos to pilot the ship. However, Andronikos often departed the ship to deal with old problems, hide from Republic, or take his revenge. He tracked down Harman Rike, but the man was killed before he could give Revel any answers. Andronikos eventually admitted to Kallig that he wanted to continue at Sith Lord's side indefinitely, even offering to teach Kallig's hypothetical apprentices and/or children skills that weren't included in Sith training.

When Lord Kallig defeated Darth Thanaton and ascended to the Dark Council as Darth Nox, Andronikos knelt to the new Dark Lord along with his other companions and his legion of new underlings. Andronikos and the other companions later met with Darth Nox to discuss their future.

Some time after the Rakatan Relics Crisis, Andronikos was listening as the Sith Lord's apprentice, Ashara Zavros, told her master about a vision and how a woman told her that the Sith Lord needed to go to Rishi. Andronikos commented that Rishi was dangerous and full of other pirates, like himself – its coordinates had also turned up in the ship's navicomputer without any prompting. The Sith Lord set course for Rishi, following Ashara's vision.

Soon after the destruction of Ziost, the Sith Lord was called to Wild Space by Darth Marr. While Darth Nox met with Marr, Andronikos promised to watch the ship and requisition new supplies. Very soon after, they were attacked by the Eternal Fleet. The Fury was then trapped at the boarding ramp, so Andronikos called the Sith Lord to help. Lord Kallig managed to get the Fury free and Andronikos piloted the ship to either stay and help Marr's fleet, or return to warn the Empire. Either way, Marr's ship was destroyed, and Darth Nox disappeared.

During the Eternal Empire's conquest of the galaxy, Andronikos returned to Dromund Kaas with the rest of the crew, only to have the Fury grounded, the crew separated, and trapping Andronikos on Dromund Kaas.

Eventually he managed to escape and began a furious revenge against the Eternal Empire's Fleets, primarily to hopefully rescue Nox, out of his Loyalty to the Dark Lord.

* * *

 **Corso Riggs**

During the Great Galactic War, Corso grew grew up in a small community on Ord Mantell along with his parents and cousin, Rona Riggs. Corso looked up to Rona, who wanted to leave Ord Mantell and see the galaxy. She would often get into mischief and Corso would have to cover for her. After the Treaty of Coruscant, half of Ord Mantell's population disapproved of the local government's decision to support the Republic and a civil war broke out pitting separatists against Republic loyalists. Corso eventually left Ord Mantell to join the Peace Brigade: a group of mercenaries fighting imperial occupations on neutral planets across the galaxy, but when word reached him that the village he grew up in had been attacked by the separatists, Riggs returned to Ord Mantell vowing vengeance on the separatists responsible for his parents' deaths.

Near the end of the Cold War, Corso worked with Skavak when a fellow smuggler named Ace arrived to deliver weapons for Viidu. After Skavak had paid the smuggler, Corso sent a message in the hangar that the Separatists captured an air cannon, and had damaged combat ships that were part of the Republic. He asked the Ace, some of the remote control stations for the cannon to destroy, while he wanted to cancel the delivery of the ship with Skavak. However, as the separatists stormed into the hangar, Corso tried to contact Ace for help in his defense until he was pinned down by Skavak, who was the one responsible for helping the attackers. After Skavak fled with Ace's XS Freighter, along with the unloaded weapons delivery and Corso's favorite Blaster "Torchy", Corso tried to contact Skavak, but there was no response.

Arriving to Fort Garnik, Corso and Ace met Viidu and explained about what happened earlier today. Viidu knew a man named Reki Talloran in the village, who knew a lot about the separatists and the freighter pilot. After Ace returned from his meeting with Reki, Corso and Viidu were about to devour a Robasteak. Eventually, he went along with Ace to the next station find out the blueprints and data that the Separatists kept. After decrypting the data from the separatists, Corso and Viidu discovered that Skavak would soon deliver weapons to the Separatist headquarters. There, the two fought Dareg, but they soon discovered that Skavak already escaped. Corso and Ace managed to kill all the separatists and spared Morant, who explained that Skavak had already flown away again a few hours ago with the weapons. After the two returned to Fort Garnik, they found Viidu dead and spotted Syreena chatting with Skavak. It turns out Syreena was a spy, but she was angry how Skavak betrayed her. The two let her go when she provided ticks for a ferry flight to Coruscant. At the spaceport, Corso and Ace encounter Kindin and Xo'ru, bounty hunters who work for Rogun the Butcher. The conversation ended when Corso and Ace had no choice but to fight them.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, Ace went missing. Corso told Risha not to waste time searching for him, but he still held hopes that Ace was alive too.

* * *

 **Risha Drayen**

Growing up, Risha had a very odd childhood. Her mother died while she was not yet old enough to remember her. Her father, Nok Drayen, gave her lessons on how to survive in the galaxy, including teaching her to fire a blaster while she was four years old. While Nok was running his pirate gang, a Twi'lek slave he freed, Vette, bonded with Risha and they were like sisters until they later separated. By the age of eleven, when Nok was forced to freeze himself in carbonite to stave off a disease a traitorous lieutenant infected him with, Risha managed to successfully make her first hyperspace jump to Dantooine, where her father had a hideout. For a few years afterwards, Dantooine's population doubled due to Risha's and her father's presence.

By the age of fourteen, after studying many of Nok's holorecordings on the ways of criminals, she hid her father and left Dantooine under a new identity. In her travels in the intervening years, she befriended the Togruta couple, Juran and Audila Reb and had dealings with Beryl Thorne.

By the end of the Great Galactic War, the Sith Empire's Treasury Department had posted a 1,000,000 credit bounty on her head.

During the Cold War, Risha partnered with the criminal Skavak to search for her family crown, which her great-grandfather, King Arak Drayen III, had hidden away from the usurper of the throne of Dubrillion. However, the ship she was on belonged to a smuggler who was determined to get it back. When the smuggler reclaimed the ship, with Risha on it, she offered the smuggler the same deal she had given Skavak, promising that she would make her new partner "filthy rich" if they allied with her.

In searching for the Drayen crown, Risha helped to upgrade the smuggler's ship. To accomplish this, they made deliveries to Taris, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine and Alderaan to acquire the necessary ship upgrades.

After getting all the upgrades, Risha received a holocall from Juran, who revealed that Audila had been kidnapped. Her kidnapper was demanding that Risha meet him on Tatooine; if not, he would kill Audila. Risha knew this was a plot of the usurper king to draw her out and enlisted the smuggler's aid in rescuing her friend, though she did not disclose her past. The meeting place with the kidnapper was in an old Czerka mine. Confirming information with her contacts, Risha was able to discover an ore processing shaft the smuggler could infiltrate and surprise the assassin while she seemingly complied with his demand.

Upon meeting, Risha demanded that the assassin let Audila go but the assassin stated that his liege, King Actavarus III of Dubrillion, specifically ordered no witnesses. Luckily, Risha's partner was able to arrive in time and killed the assassin and his men. As a relieved Juran reunited with his wife, Audila demanded to know why she was kidnapped, to which Risha refused to answer. As a result, Audila threatened to sever ties with her but Risha and the smuggler persuaded her to give her friend another chance. Risha provided the happy couple some credits to start up elsewhere. Audila accepted but reminded her that she would want an answer someday.

After getting off Tatooine, Risha brought the smuggler to Nar Shaddaa to introduce her partner to her father, who was frozen in carbonite. Nok gave the smuggler the location of the crown's resting place in a region of space called the Long Shadow. Once the smuggler successfully returned with the crown, Nok instructed Risha to take the crown and retake the throne of Dubrillion. Claiming that, if she was to succeed, she would need to perform many questionable actions, Risha's father ordered her to kill the smuggler, stating that one spacer would not be missed. Risha refused to kill her friend. With his dying breath, Nok expressed how disappointed he was in her. After he died, Risha instructed Doctor Chelah to dispose of her father's body according to his wishes and formally released the Selkath from her family's service.

Turning to the smuggler, she remarked that she only had a crown but no army or armada to retake Dubrillion. Thus, she chose to stay with her friend as their first-mate. Also, she informed the Galactic Finders Guild to credit the smuggler for finding the Drayen treasure.

In her travels with the smuggler, Risha began planning to retake Dubrillion, starting by trying to find allies among the aristocracy who detested the current king's rule. She was able to discover a possible ally in a lesser baron, but she quickly identified him as a spy for King Actavarus III. With the aid of several Hutts that owed her a favor, she set a trap for the spy on Nar Shaddaa and promised to send a holorecording of the trap to the king.

Eventually, Risha found an honest ally in Count Merritt Rineld, who was rallying the aristocracy against Actavarus. Communicating with him via holo, Rineld explained that he planned to depose Actavarus without bloodshed. But to cement Risha's claim to the throne, he abruptly proposed marriage. Risha later met with Rineld on Coruscant in the Senate Tower and determined he was a good ally for retaking the throne, though clearly extremely infatuated and desperate. Unfortunately, Actavarus condemned Rineld to death, starting a chain of events that plunged Dubrillion into civil war. Rineld managed to escape and contacted Risha, asking if she would accept his proposal. On the smuggler's encouragement, Risha told Rineld that they should put it off for Dubrillion's sake.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the smuggler went missing. Risha searched Wild Space for three years until finally giving up.

* * *

 **Ashara Zavros**

Born around 3662 BBY during the Great Galactic War to Jedi Knights Rolend and Yanila Zavros, she was taken into the Jedi Order at the age of five. Zavros came from a long line of powerful Force users, including her ancestor, Kalatosh Zavros, a former Jedi who had been part of Darth Revan's Sith Empire, and who had died in Darth Malak's bombardment of Taris three centuries before.

During the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire in 3642 BBY, Zavros had come to Taris to train under Jedi Masters Ryen and Ocera, whose philosophy was that Padawans best learn the travails of using the Force through firsthand experience of the galaxy. Learning the knowledge of the Jedi, Zavros managed to become an outstanding student to Master Ryen and applied the principles of the Code to her satisfaction. However, she was dissatisfied with the situation on Taris, and hoped for an attack against the Sith, because she despised the approach of the Empire.

In Zavros' case, the Masters brought her to Taris for two reasons: first, to teach her compassion amidst the destruction that had occurred there and warn against the dangers of pride and the dark side. Second, to complete her trials by helping to drive a dark ghost from the ruins of a Jedi enclave.

At the same time, Kallig, a recently promoted Lord of the Sith, reached Taris and went on the search of the Jedi, as the powerful Sith Lord learned from Elios Maliss that Zavros was descended from a powerful spirit. In order to defeat Darth Thanaton, Kallig decided to find Zavros, and bind the spirit of her ancestor. While Kallig was on the search, Zavros was assigned by Ryen to a team preparing an attack against the Sith. Kallig needed to get to Zavros, and learned of her traits through holocron records of her training sessions. Using this knowledge to bait her, Kallig told Zavros to clear the Jedi Enclave, and summon the ghost. However, Zavros couldn't bring herself to do it and alerted her Masters, who then attempted to stop the Sith Lord. However, Zavros' Masters easily fell before Kallig. Zavros was then forced to summon Kalatosh. Her ancestor was not happy being awakened and tried to kill her, only for Kallig to refuse to allow it. The Sith then bound him and took his power. With no way to return to the Jedi after what she had done, Zavros chose to follow Kallig.

As apprentice to Kallig, she still held to her ideals as a Jedi, but served her new master. Her goal was to create a lasting peace between the Jedi and the Sith, and by extension, the Republic and Empire. When her master grew ill from binding too many Force ghosts, she aided Darth Zash in finding a cure. She would see Kallig become Darth Nox and rise to the Dark Council along with the other members of the Sith Lord's personal crew.

At a later stage in the Galactic War, while meditating on the Force, Zavros had a vision of Nox being killed by roots and vines on a jungle planet, causing her pass out. When she came to, she informed her Master of what she had seen. She then mentioned that a woman spoke to her through the Force, asking her to tell Nox to go to Rishi. Andronikos Revel then informed them that Rishi had been entered into the Fury's navicomputer. Nox identified it as a subtle message and set a course for Rishi. Zavros then informed Moff Valion Pyron, an ally of her Master's, of the Order of Revan's infiltration of the Empire, prompting the Moff to perform a discrete search for the infiltrators.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, Zavros was separated from her master and almost killed by the Eternal Throne's forces. Sometime afterward, she left the Sith, claiming that they and the Jedi were failed orders that she never belonged to. Soon she was drawn to a dark presence in Wild Space, going in alone, before reuniting with him on Voss.

* * *

 **Vector Hyllus**

Vector Hyllus was a second-generation Imperial; his mother was native to Jurio system and married Captain Adronik Hyllus after Jurio was granted Imperial governance. Vector expressed desire to join Imperial Diplomatic Service at an early age and displayed appropriate traits. He ranked high academically during training, and he was granted his request soon after graduation by being posted aboard an exploration and first contact vessel. He was reassigned to Alderaan due to diplomatic manpower needs with House of Thul. He served ably until his encounter with the Killik species and subsequent "Joiner" transformation. According to Doctor Eckard Lokin, Project Protean arranged Vector's meeting with the Killiks so they could study the Joining.

As a joiner, he serves as the Oroboro Nest's Dawn Herald: a warrior and emissary of the nest, one who confronts the unknown. As Herald, Vector was more than a typical joiner and retains a sense of individuality.

Funding for the Eagle's terrorist network was traced to Alderaan; Cipher Nine was sent to identify and eliminate the source. The Imperial Agent met the Joiner contact Vector Hyllus and gained entry into House Cortess despite the initial hostile actions of Baroness Chay Cortess. After securing an audience with the Baron, the Cipher Agent managed to get a lead that Denri Ayl who was a respected Alderaanian mediator was tied to the terrorists after accessing the library records of House Alde.

During this time, it was discovered that Baroness Cortess herself was also aiding the terrorists. The Imperial attempted to confront Chay Cortess, however, she instructed her guards to bar entry to the agent. This led to Vector Hyllus bringing in Killik support where they damaged the Cortess shield generator in the Glarus Valley. After fighting their way into House Cortess, the agent revealed the Baroness's betrayal to her husband Peyar Cortess. House Cortess was not implicated as a whole; however, appropriate responses and precautions had been taken. Vector Hyllus was flagged as an asset in Cipher Nine's employ, and permanent transfer from the Diplomatic Service was granted.

After Doctor Lokin discovered Vector's connection to Project Protean, both Lokin and Vector assaulted Project Protean's HQ. Both "interviewed" the woman in charge and gained answers. Lokin discovered why they desired his demise and how his research was used to further Project Protean and Vector had his files deleted and stopped further Killik experiments. In the aftermath, Lokin became the new head of Project Protean. Though Vector said he would never trust Doctor Lokin, he was glad that they are on the same side.

As Vector continues to travel with Cipher Nine, he researches the Imperial Citadel's database for any sign of other Killik Nests which migrated away from Alderaan centuries ago. After dreaming of memories of the Great Migration of the lost Killik Nests, Vector asks for leave in order to undergo a pilgrimage to follow the steps of their lost Killik kin. When he returned, he reported he was unable to find any of the lost Killiks and could only infer that they eventually separated into a thousand nests; each going their own way. A few moments later, he was contacted by another Dawn Herald: Daizanna of the Iesei Nest. Both Killik Nests rejoiced at finding their lost kin and invited the Agent to join in their celebration.

Having discovered the resources and benefits of the vast Killik civilizations across the galaxy, Vector proposed to the Imperial Diplomatic Service a Killik-Imperial Alliance. Unfortunately, the Diplomatic Service ignored his report. An old colleague, Falner Oeth, reached out to Vector and proposed an alliance. In exchange for Falner's promise of future support for his Killik alliance proposal, Vector and his Killiks would use their resources to do dirty jobs for him and expand his influence. After completing Oeth's favors, Oeth was promoted and though he revealed himself to be repulsed by the Killiks, he fulfilled his end of the bargain. Oeth arranged for a summit between the Killik representatives and important members of the Diplomatic Service. After a few negotiations and instances of trade, relations between the Imperials and Killiks progressed.

Vector had also gone through some changes in the meantime. Vector received a message from his former love Anora who pleaded with him to return to Dromund Kaas so they could reverse his "joining". Vector had contemplated her message and had come to the conclusion that he was content with his new life as a Joiner. Vector had also gone through the Chrysalis of Tranquility: a ritual used to strengthen the Dawn Herald and enhances his link to the universe.

After conferring with various ambassadors of the Sith Empire, the Diplomatic Service had finally agreed to an official treaty with the Killiks. At the summit to legitimize the treaty, the proceedings were sabotaged with a bomb that led to the death of Daizanna. Falnar Oeth takes responsibility for the bomb and released a public speech decrying the Killik-Imperial Alliance. Even so, the Imperials continued to legitimize the Killik-Imperial treaty and the Imperial-Killik alliance was made official. The Killik Nests offered Vector the position of Dawn Herald of all Killik Nests but refused the position as he felt his priority was being the Agent's companion and covert assault operative.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the Cipher went missing. Vector felt as the starship grew cold in his friends absence.

* * *

 **Felix Iresso**

The son of refugees made homeless during the Great Galactic War, Felix Iresso had been a career soldier for many years. He participated in several notable battles, including the so-called Eight-Hour Invasion of Dubrillion where Republic forces repelled an Imperial invasion force with minimal reinforcements. Since then, Lieutenant Iresso had earned excellent technical scores and commendations for exemplary service. However Lieutenant Iresso had one of the highest transfer rates in the Republic military, serving under almost a dozen commanders across the galaxy in two years, one of which was Aric Jorgan. Iresso admitted that he and Jorgan clashed on policy. Jorgan would give orders, and he would follow them only to the point where he felt it was best for the unit.

In addition to his less-than-strict adherence to protocol, there was an incident on Althir where Lieutenant Iresso was captured by the Empire and then inexplicably released after a few days. No one, not even he, knew why. Iresso didn't even recall what happened during that time. Between the two, he was not shuffled from command to command, transferred from Ord Mantell to Serroco, then to Duro and eventually to Hoth. His career had stalled to the point where he was all but exiled and assigned a group of jumpy, inexperienced recruits.

The Jedi Barsen'thor landed on Hoth, looking to assist the Republic forces there and stabilize a dangerous situation where a rogue White Maw pirate had been preying on the Republic's soldiers and seemed unbeatable. Iresso volunteered to help, and when his squad was transferred off the planet, he made the request to join the Consular's mission, commenting it was the longest posting he had in years.

Later on he discovered that his old friend Milo Pellam was not only alive but also arrested in Tatooine for destroying a gangster's starship. Felix arranged for him to be released. After meeting with him, Iresso discovered that his once cool and collected friend has gone insane. When Iresso asked Pellam about their time captured by the Imperials, Pellam mentions a "glowing box" and a female doctor which he also recalled. Felix looked up the doctor's picture in the Republic database but did not get any new information about her. Eventually, the doctor sent him a message and revealed to him the truth: Doctor Sera Fray was ordered by Darth Ouzal to try to duplicate the informations contained in a Sith holocron into the brains of two prisoners: Felix Iresso and Milo Pellam. While Pellam became unstable, the experiment of the Sith Lord was a success as Iresso had locked in a corner of his brain a library of Sith knowledge.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the Barsen'thor went missing, but Felix refused to believe that the Consular was dead.

* * *

 **Akaavi Spar**

Born a member of the respected Mandalorian Clan Spar, Akaavi Spar was a female Zabrak. At the age of three, Spar left her mother to begin her Mandalorian training under her father; this was tradition in the Mandalorian culture, though Spar began several years prior to the more typically accepted age of eight years old. Trained in the use of a blaster and jetpack from youth, Spar possessed few if any friends during her childhood, but quickly became one of her clan's best warriors. When she was only eight years old, Spar killed an abusive Abyssin mercenary with an improvised flamethrower, earning her the nickname of "Firehand" among her clan mates. At the age of thirteen, Spar completed her Mandalorian right of passage known as the verd'goten, ascending into adulthood. She embarked on a career as a bounty hunter, working with the Sith Empire the Mandalorians under Mandalore the Vindicated had allied with during the Great Galactic War, capturing or killing individuals ranging from common criminals to Jedi.

As an adult, Akaavi Spar met and fell in love with fellow Mandalorian warrior, Zadik Lone, and left Clan Spar to join Lone's clan. Her departure spared Spar from the fate of her clan, destroyed by the Sith Empire on false charges of treason. When Spar learned of this, she called upon her lover's clan for assistance in rallying support for Clan Spar, but the members of Clan Lone refused to provide help, despite the culture's traditional expectation to offer aid to any other Mandalorian in need. Disgusted by their inaction, Spar ended her relationship with Zadik and abandoned Clan Lone in order to seek out vengeance against those within the Empire who were responsible for her clan's demise.

Eventually, Akaavi and another survivor of her clan became mercenaries employed by the Empire. In 3642 BBY, they were stationed in Balmorra during the battle that raged there, between Empire and the Balmorran resistance, the latter directly supported by the Galactic Republic. Akaavi and an Imperial troop contingent encountered the smuggler later known as Voidhound during his infiltration in the Okara Droid Factory. She refused to accept the Imperials' order to attack the smuggler, joining forces with Voidhound instead, slaying the entire trooper squad. She then asked the Smuggler to give her access to Moff Tyrak, since she wanted to know why the Moff was working with the Resistance and against Imperial interests.

Akaavi joined forces with the smuggler once again to infiltrate Camp Vigil so the smuggler would help her rescue her fellow Mandalorian, a captive of the Empire after her betrayal. However, when they arrived in the cell block the Mandalorian had already been executed. With this turn of events, Akaavi, now the sole survivor of Clan Spar, unleashed her anger at the Imperial forces by destroying the entire base with Voidhound's support.

Akaavi later assisted the smuggler at the Balmorran Arms Factory during an Imperial ambush. Once all the attackers were dispatched, Akaavi confronted Tyrak over the execution of her clan. However, to her surprise, the man standing before her was not the sadistic Moff she had imagined. Tyrak explained he had only ordered Clan Spar's destruction because he was just given an execution order and he signed it without knowing if her clan was guilty or not. Though Akaavi wanted to kill the Moff still, the smuggler encouraged her to give Tyrak to the Republic so his information can be used against the Empire. Akaavi accepted the Voidhound's reasoning and mentioned that without a clan, she suggested that she join the smuggler's crew as an extra gun.

Later, when the Voidwolf revealed that Darmas Pollaran and Senator Bevera Dodonna were working with the Empire, Akaavi realized that half the Imperial leadership on Balmorra executed by the Voidwolf were the enemies of Rogun the Butcher.

Before long, Akaavi discovered the identity of the Imperial officer who sent the order for her clan's execution: Major Stanwu, a liaison for bounty hunters. Upon hearing that Stanwu was on Nar Shaddaa for recruitment, she decided it was time to set herself up as a hunter-for-hire and wait for the right moment to shoot the Major on sight. However, as he was laid at Akaavi's mercy, Stanwu panicked and confessed that he had been given evidence of Clan Spar's "crimes" by a fellow Mandalorian named Tayari Rook. Akaavi, angered even further, left Stanwu alive to report her findings to the Voidhound.

Akaavi spent time digging up information on Tayari Rook, but could not find anything on how he had earned the name "Mandalorian." Further investigation showed that Rook was nothing more than a conman, setting himself as the head of his criminal enterprise under the guise of "Clan Rook." Even worse was that the disgraced Clan Lone, including Akaavi's former lover Zadik, had joined forces with Rook and his crew. Akaavi had tracked all her enemies down to Nal Hutta, where they were doing business with the Hutt Cartel. Finding Clan Rook's discipline seriously lacking, she had an easy time killing all those who stood in her way one by one; some of Clan Lone, however, were smart enough to escape. Before Akaavi killed Tayari Rook, he confessed that he only sold Clan Rook to the Empire to gain a profitable contract.

With her clan avenged, Akaavi decided to stay with the Voidhound, grateful for the the assistance they had given her. At one point, she had some trouble with Languss Tuno, who was staring at her in an "inappropriate way" thrice. She threatened to gouge his eyes out if he didn't stop. Tuno decided to keep a respectful distance after that.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the smuggler went missing. Some time afterward, Mandalore summoned all of the Mandalorians to him. It is unknown whether or not Akaavi answered the call.

* * *

 **Mako**

By the age of 7, Mako was an orphan living on Nar Shaddaa and already had earned a reputation for having an unnatural affiliation to all things computer related, including slicing. Her skills were such that she managed to teach herself every known programming language, and at the age of eight, managed to crash the bank account of a red light district orphanage in which she lived, which had attempted to sell her. After escaping the orphanage with a large amount of credits from their account, she found herself working with several of Nar Shaddaa's most notorious slicer gangs. 7 years after her escape, at the age of 15, several of Mako's friends disastrously messed up a job given to them by a Hutt Cartel. Mako was in some way partially blamed for the incident and ended up wounded in an alley where she was found by a bounty hunter named Braden. Braden required a tech specialist for his crew and offered her the job, which she accepted, wanting to leave the moon and let the failed job fade from the Hutt's memories. She soon came to see Braden's crew as her first real family and grew to love the code of honor and underground culture of the bounty hunting world. For a short time, the Trandoshan hunter Qyzen Fess was a bounty hunter who worked for Braden and Mako.

In 3643 BBY, Braden had recruited an impressive crew, composed of himself, Mako, a Kadas'sa'Nikto named Jory, and an talented new protege, to compete in the Great Hunt, a competition held for hunters across the galaxy. But while the Hunter and Mako were out, they returned to discover Braden and Jory murdered. Mako first assumed that the Hunter was the one responsible, but realized that it couldn't be true. Reviewing her holorecordings, they discovered that the perpetrator was Tarro Blood, a cunning Mandalorian who allowed an accomplice to murder Mako's adopted family.

Without Braden to negotiate Suudaa Nem'ro the Hutt for Great Hunt sponsorship, Mako had to call in every favor to get her partner into the Great Hunt. They managed to succeed, though they suffered constant interference from Blood.

Throughout their travels together, Mako began wondering about her cranial implant and her family. Eventually, she learned that someone named Carteri was poking around Nar Shaddaa asking about her. Confronting the man, Mako learned that she had an identical sister named Coral, on the Republic SIS watch list. Carteri presented Mako a datapad which was lined with encryption that was hard for her to crack. Searching from SIS databases, Mako learned that Carteri didn't exist in them and found something about "Project 32". Eventually, she managed to contact Coral, who insisted that an SIS agent named Izak was after her, but wouldn't say why. She sent Mako and her partner to Dromund Kaas, where Mako encountered more identical sisters, who continued to mistake her for Coral.

Mako finally cracked the information on the datapad to allow her to call Izak and trick him into giving away Coral's location on Nar Shaddaa. Confronting Coral, Mako was shocked to hear her own sister calling her a cheap copy. Subduing Coral, Mako chose to hand her over to Izak.

During the Hunter's travels in Rishi, the two were contacted by Thera Markon, daughter of Crysta Markon, their handler during the Great Hunt. Thera told them that Crysta was killed by the Kanawyn Syndicate and was issuing a bounty on them. After taking care of the Syndicate, Thera expressed to the group a desire to use their influence with the Empire to expand her smuggling business to Dromund Kaas, something Mako had mixed feelings towards since it involves betraying their primary clients.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the hunter went missing. Sometime afterward, Mako quit bounty hunting, blaming it for the reason she loses everyone she cares about. After the majority of the group left, she hunted with Torian until Mandalore summoned the clans. She was then left on Carratos.

* * *

 **Jaesa Willsaam**

Jaesa Willsaam was born on Alderaan to Gregor and Parvin Willsaam, and spent her early life as a handmaiden to Gesselle Organa of House Organa. Her family was not wealthy, and her parents had hoped to increase their family's lot when it was decided that she would marry an Organa noble. Fate interceded when her Force-sensitivity manifested itself. Recognizing the tremendous opportunity for their child, her parents allowed her to be taken for training by the Jedi.

For an unknown length of time, Willsaam was trained in the ways of the Force by Jedi Master Yonlach on Tatooine. During one of her trials, she faced the sand demon unarmed and walked out unscathed.

But soon Nomen Karr recognized that Willsaam had a unique Force ability, the ability to see and effortlessly determine the true nature of other sentients. In her, Karr saw an opportunity root out and dismantle the intelligence network of his longtime Sith rival, Darth Baras. At her master's behest, Willsaam was able to identify some of Baras' operatives on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa.

Her existence and talent–though not her identity–were uncovered by Baras on Dromund Kaas, by torturing the information out of a captured agent of the Republic. Baras quickly assigned his most promising new apprentice to seek out and destroy individuals from Willsaam's past, hoping to draw her out of anonymity.

After two of the spies she had uncovered were silenced by the Sith apprentice, Willsaam began more and more to feel the approach of the dark side. The Sith soon began tracking down people she was close to. The apprentice first sought out Master Yonlach on Tatooine. Willsaam's old master managed to warn her via their Force bond that the Sith were attempting to draw her out of hiding before he met a painful death. And when Willsaam finally felt her own parents' deaths on Alderaan, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She contacted the Empire's Wrath to arrange a one-on-one meeting without her Master's knowledge.

Master Karr quickly discovered Willsaam's plan and, after judging it foolish and forbidding her to go through with it, sent Jedi Knights Zylixx and Ulldin to eliminate the Sith threat. The two Knights would prove to be no match for the Sith, and were easily defeated. Karr was finally determined to end the threat to Willsaam's life, and arranged for a duel to the death with Darth Baras on Nal Hutta to resolve their conflict.

In order both to protect himself and to put Karr off-balance, Baras sent his mighty apprentice to the duel in his stead. As Jedi Master and Sith apprentice clashed, the Sith tricked the old Jedi into falling to the dark side in order to further taunt Willsaam.

When her Jedi Master was defeated, Willsaam finally emerged from hiding, sensing that he was being tortured and saw her Master in his twisted state. At first, she considered the possibility that Karr had been hiding this all along, but then accused the Warrior of corrupting her Master. The Warrior encouraged her to use her power on Karr to see the truth. Willsaam complied and despite seeing dark traits within Karr, she refused to believe it. The Warrior continued to taunt her into releasing her anger and battled the Padawan, easily able to defeat the young Jedi. Defeated, Willsaam became convinced that Karr's teachings about the light side being stronger than the dark side were nothing but a lie. Karr reminded her that she hasn't completed her training and promises that when she fully communed with the light side of the Force, no Sith could be her match. Nonetheless, Jaesa acknowledged the Warrior's power and was accepted as a Sith apprentice. Her first act was to strike down her former master with her own hands. Though Karr pleaded her not to let the Sith turn her into a murderer, Willsaam coldly retorted that the Jedi hypocritically do likewise to justify their actions, and decapitated Karr.

Willsaam joined the Sith Warrior as a newly-anointed Sith apprentice when they departed from Nal Hutta. The Warrior was granted the title of Sith Lord for success in hunting her down, and she became a willing agent of the Empire.

Their adventures would take them across the galaxy, as they sought to undermine both the Republic and the Jedi, and worked tirelessly to re-ignite open war between the Republic and the Sith Empire. She demonstrated devotion to her Master, vowing never to follow the Sith traditions involving killing the Master. When her Master was chosen as the Emperor's Wrath, Jaesa became excited, knowing that this would place them closer to the Sith Emperor and ultimate power, believing that the Wrath could lead the Empire to glory. Ultimately, Jaesa vowed to stay by her Master's side to help mold future apprentices.

Eventually, Jaesa became aware that many Sith were leaning towards the light side. With her master's leave, Jaesa used her free time find Sith who followed some aspects of the light side. Eventually, she learned of Lord Cendence, who was tasked by the Dark Council in eliminating light side Sith. However, Jaesa became concerned over Cendence's high kill list. Upon gaining an audience, she quickly realized that Cendence simply killed whomever he wished; very few of his targets were light side Sith. Cendence recognized that Jaesa's power would validate his work. He attempted to convince her to betray her Master but she simply laughed in his face and killed him. Caliqu, the Dark Council's emissary and Cendence's superior, was present at the time and granted Jaesa Cendence's mandate.

Willsaam continued to serve her master over the next few years, becoming one of the Wrath's closest friends and confidants. She stood by their side during the Conquest of Makeb and the Revanite Crisis, when the former dark lord Revan attempted to revive the slumbering Sith Emperor, who's previous host body was slain by the Hero of Tython three years earlier. The victory of the Yavin Coalition resulted in a brief period of stability returning the the Sith Empire, which had been on the verge of total collapse. In order to ensure that the Sith remained a united force, Darth Marr made Jaesa's master the "Empire's Wrath", who became Marr's right hand along with Darth Nox, another member of the Dark Council. During the remainder of her tenure as the Wrath's apprentice, Willsaam continued to serve both the Sith Lord and the Empire loyally.

In 3637 BBY, a mysterious army initiated an incursion into both Republic and Imperial space. During this time, as Darth Marr organized a joint expedition into Wild Space, the de-facto Emperor's fleet was attacked by another armada of mysterious origin. This battle became the catalyst to the rise of a third galactic power: the Eternal Empire. Immediately after, the Wrath mysteriously disappeared.

After the Wrath's sudden disappearance from the Galactic stage, the Sith Lord's crew began to mourn the loss of their leader. Willsaam was seemingly not as affected by the loss as much as the others, even becoming slightly irritated by the constant grief that her friends displayed. The former apprentice believed that the loss of her master would be the perfect opportunity to increase her own power base, trying to succeed her master in keeping the Wrath's influence intact. She ended up garnering a rival, and this person made an attempt to take over the dark center that she tried so hard to secure. When her master was exposed for what he truly is, the child of Abeloth and the son of Tenebrae, Bionuva managed to redeem her.

* * *

 **Elara Dorne**

Elara was born on Dromund Kaas to a highly prestigious Imperial family, whose members served in the Imperial Military for many generations as part of the family tradition. Born and raised during the Great Galactic War, Elara followed her father Vasil Dorne in enlisting in the military in medical specialization in 3648 BBY; her brother Aleksei joined in the technical specialization on the same day. Both siblings were proud to serve in the military, and over her two years of service in the Cold War against the Galactic Republic Elara earned more commendations than most men typically earned in ten. Serving under commander Thorus, she witnessed the man commit numerous war crimes which included executing hundreds of civilian non-combatants and ordering full-scale bombings of unarmed populations in circumvention of direct orders from the Imperial High Command. Elara became disillusioned with the Empire, whose soldiers routinely violated their own regulations and goals without cause and any notions of discipline and honor were discarded the moment a Sith asked it. Refusing to participate in atrocities her comrades in arms committed, Elara raised her concerns to her superiors, but the only thing questioned was her resolve to the cause. Strongly suspecting that she would be forced to prove her loyalty by carrying out orders directly against her conscience, Elara made a decision to defect to the Republic in 3646 BBY. Noting numerous inefficiencies in her unit's assigned routes, she slipped away during a night patrol and surrendered to the first Republic unit she came across, declaring her intention to defect.

Given her extensive training and knowledge of the Imperial military protocols and culture, Elara Dorne was allowed to join the Republic Military as personnel number 22-795 under Service Code 37-R, becoming the sergeant of the Search and Rescue Squad 204. In the next three years she earned several commendations for rescuing wounded soldiers under fire in enemy territory, including two Medals of Valor. However, as part of the condition that allowed her to serve in the military, regulation 449 required her to make regular reports on her activities to the Personnel Division of the Army of the Galactic Republic. Her handler in the Personnel Division was Captain Kalor, who remained convinced that Elara was purposely withholding information. Dorne was not only a "person of concern" for the Personnel Division, but other in the Republic as well, as her Kaasi accept was a clear giveaway of her origins as soon as she spoke. Even people who didn't treat her as a potential spy, viewed her as a resource to learn more about Imperial military procedures, personnel and culture. However, Elara viewed this inconvenience as a small price to pay for clear conscience and never regretted her decision to defect, the Republic becoming her home in just a few short years.

Elara and her squad were eventually posted on Taris under Colonel Gaff who worked with the Taris Resettlement Initiative. During her tour on Taris, Elara's unit was temporarily commanded by a civilian security officer named Ridu. During a Republic senator's visit, Ridu didn't want to portray Taris as a dangerous planet and understaffed his security detail, resulting in the senator being killed by rakghouls. Rather than take responsibility for his actions, Ridu pinned the blame on Dorne.

In 3643 BBY Elara Dorne was present when the Havoc Squad, consisting of Aric Jorgan and his commanding lieutenant, arrived to ask for Gaff's assistance with their mission. Republic Special Forces Division General Elin Garza ordered Gaff assist Havoc in any way possible, but since he was not to know the details of their mission, Gaff was more than willing to dismiss it as unimportant. Upon meeting with Havoc Squad, Colonel Gaff blatantly disregarded Garza's orders, partly due to the fact that their mission was top secret, claiming that nothing unusual happened under his watch. Elara spoke up to the lieutenant directly, revealing that three patrol teams have gone missing without explanation and when Gaff attempted to silence her for speaking out of turn, cited regulation Code 73-B that made Garza's orders a priority. Gaff dismissed Dorne's claims, insisting that the missing squads have fallen prey to wildlife and colonel excused himself, after which Elara apologized for Gaff's behavior and stated that it was not the first time he defied direct orders.

Elara suggested that Havoc should investigate the patrols' last known coordinates and search for signs of unusual activity. Havoc lieutenant determined that the patrols were ambushed by local scavengers and traced them back to their Fallenspire Stronghold. It turned out that some of the missing soldiers were being held captive there, and Elara led Search and Rescue Squad 204 to tend to Ensign Tane and other captured soldiers, while Havoc Squad went after Needles, the man to whom the scavengers were planning to deliver their captives. Havoc Squad reached an Imperial outpost where Needles was last seen, but found only Imperial commander Thorus, who was willing to reveal Needles' location in exchange for being allowed to go free. Elara called Havoc on holo, warning the lieutenant not to broker any deals with the man, and explaining that she personally served under Thorus and witnessed his war crimes. The lieutenant threatened Thorus, who revealed Needles' location and explained that he was experimenting with turning men into rakghouls. Though Elara asked lieutenant to execute Thorus on the spot, Havoc commander honored their agreement, letting the commander go. After killing Needles and destroying his research, Havoc Squad returned to Olaris reclamation base, where Elara informed them that Garza wanted an update about their mission's status. Garza noted Dorne's exceptional service record and suggested recruiting her into Havoc Squad. The lieutenant made her a formal invitation, which Elara gladly accepted, seeing it as the greatest honor of her career. She immediately filed a personnel transfer form to Gaff and went to join Havoc on their BT-7 Thunderclap.

Once onboard Havoc Squad's BT-7 Thunderclap, Elara stowed her personal items and medical equipment and immediately began reviewing and memorizing all intelligent reports on Havoc's current assignment, which was hunting down Havoc's previous roster who had defected to the Empire under its former leader Harron Tavus. When it was time to make her scheduled report to Captain Kalor, Elara asked her new CO to be present during the call, as her new activities with Havoc Squad now included classified information. Kalor did not take kindly to being locked out of the loop on Elara's missions, but let the matter go for the time being. The new Havoc Squad pursued the traitors, rescuing Vanto Bazren who came to regret his defection from Colonel Gorik on Tatooine and destroying Bex Kolos' prototype walker Project B with him still inside on Alderaan. Eventually, Havoc confronted and defeated Tavus himself on his flagship, the Justice.

Elara then received a holomesage with Imperial signal codes, which turned out to be a call for help from her brother Aleksei. He and his squad were caught tampering with a Hutt operation on Nar Shaddaa and were disavowed by the Empire before their Hutt allies. Elara asked her CO for permission to help her brother and help him go over to the Republic side. Her leave was granted and her mission was a complete success, with Aleksei formally defecting to the Republic. Elara thanked her CO for allowing her to help Aleksei and started compiliging notes to help guide him through defection process. However, this incident caused Kalor to suspect Elara of hiding additional useful information, which allowed him to continue questioning her under Security Regulation 15. Kalor sought to reopen inquiry about Elara's status by using Ridu's testimony about the Senator's death on Taris. Learning of this in advance, Elara returned to Taris and confronted Ridu with overwhelming evidence, which convinced the man of his mistake, leading him to recant the testimony. Even though Kalor now had nothing on Elara, he became even more suspicious of her and attempted to use a legal loophole to reopen the inquiry without any new evidence. Seeing a preemptive strike as her only option to escape an investigation, Elara gathered complete records of her every interaction with Kalor over the years and traveled to Coruscant. There, she used Service Code 1 to require an immediate hearing with the Personnel Division, presenting her evidence of expenditures and man hours wasted by Kalin on his investigation, which totaled to thousands of credits. Any suspicions regarding Elara were dropped and her status as a "person of concern" was revoked, granting her full citizenship and legal status within the Galactic Republic.

After the hunt for Tavus and defectors was over, Havoc Squad was assigned to neutralize the new Imperial superweapon called the Gauntlet. To fill the gaps in its roster, the Squad recruited technical specialist Yuun and an explosive expert Tanno Vik, before infiltrating and destroying the weapon during the Battle of the Gauntlet. When Galactic War renewed in 3642 BBY, Havoc Squad was assigned to apprehend Imperial General and military strategist Arkos Rakton. After rescuing the Dagger Wing from Belsavis prison and freeing the Eighty-first Infantry from their assignment on Voss, Havoc Squad joined the Republic forces in the ongoing Battle of Corellia. There, Havoc Squad led the offensive to reclaim the Bastion from the Empire alongside the Safecrackers and the Fifty-third Armored Platoon. Breaching the Bastion's defenses, Havoc Squad cornered General Rakton inside and successfully apprehended him, dealing a serious blow to the Imperial offensive. For capturing Rakton, Elara and other Havoc squad members each received a Gold Crescent.

Elara Dorne remained a member of Havoc Squad for over five years, until in 3637 BBY the galaxy was invaded by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. Early on in the Eternal Empire conquest Havoc's CO got missing and the Squad went to search for their officer. However, this interfered with their active duties and the Squad was officially reprimanded, which gave Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh an excuse to remove an ex-Imperial from Republic's most elite unit. The squad fell apart as Tanno Vik returned to the life of crime, Yuun ventured into the Unknown Regions to continue the search for the Major and M1-4X was assigned to the Republic Press Corps. Jorgan was promoted to Major and given command of the Havoc Squad, while Elara's career was saved by the Supreme Commander Jace Malcom, who stepped in and assigned her to his personal staff. Malcom promoted Dorne to Captain and gave her assignments that allowed her to continue the search for her former CO, though Elara eventually had to stop looking and move on with her life.

In 3631 BBY the Eternal Empire was overthrown by the Eternal Alliance, which absorbed Zakuul's military strength along with the Eternal Fleet, presenting itself as a new power on the galactic scale. When the Republic received an anonymous intel regarding an immensely powerful superweapon on a recently rediscovered world of Iokath, Supreme Commander Malcom led the Republic forces to secure the weapon, as did both the Sith Empire and the Alliance's Eternal Fleet. Malcom send Elara as an ambassador to the Alliance Commander, with the orders to sabotage the meeting and escape should the Alliance turn against the Republic. Taken captive by Lana Beniko who treated Elara as an assassin despite her protests, Elara presented herself to the Alliance Commander along with Imperial Major Malavai Quinn and arranged a holocall with Commander Malcom, who asked the Commander to side with the Republic against the Imperial forces led by Sith Empress Acina.

* * *

 **Malavai Quinn**

The son of Rymar Quinn, Malavai was born on Dromund Kaas around 3680 BBY and became an officer of the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. During the Battle of Druckenwell in 3653 BBY lieutenant Quinn was a commanding officer assigned to Moff Broysc. Broysc made a critical oversight that nearly resulted in defeat, but Quinn chose to disobey the Moff's direct order and single-handedly returned the advantage to the Empire, resulting in a Republic defeat. However, Broysc was furious at the insubordination from Quinn, who had been tracking a Republic Strategic Information Service agent Voloren and had the man cornered when Broysc recalled Quinn to serve in the battle. The Moff took credit for Quinn's saving of the fleet, but chose to court-martial his subordinate. Fortunately for Quinn, the Sith Lord Darth Baras assigned Quinn to Balmorra, leaving Broysc to fume and block every transfer or promotion Quinn received during his time on the planet. Now part of Baras' massive intelligence network, Quinn remained posted on Balmorra for the next ten years.

In 3643 BBY Quinn was instructed by Baras' to assist his new Sith apprentice, who was on Balmorra with a mission to neutralize Baras' spy Commander Rylon. Rylon was embedded amongst the Balmorran resistance and Jedi Master Nomen Karr had sent an investigator to expose him. Malavai Quinn directed the apprentice in covering Rylon's most urgent was recovering data from a satellite control tower in the Markaran Plains that contained evidence of Rylon's involvement in sabotage of Balmorran defenses prior to imperial invasion. The next target was Rylon's son Durmat, who knew of his father's true allegiance and was waiting to be interrogated by the Jedi investigator. The Sith apprentice eliminated Durmat in his cell before the Jedi arrived. The Sith then went to confront Rylon at the Balmorran Arms Factory and killed him, however Quinn alerted the apprentice that the investigator sent by Nomen Karr was a Jedi Knight, who had recorded the conversation between the Sith and Rylon and was headed for the Sobrik spaceport. While the apprentice pursued the Jedi Mashallon, Quinn had intercepted her off-world transmissions, thereby keeping the Jedi in the dark.

Quinn then returned to his office in Sobrik, where Baras' apprentice reported to the Sith Lord on a private call. The Sith gave credit to Quinn for his assistance in the mission, so Baras promoted him to captain and awarded him a posting of his choosing. Quinn asked the Sith to allow him to travel and serve alongside them, and his request was granted. However, Quinn also remained a spy for Darth Baras and was instructed to keep an eye for his new apprentice.

Quinn joined Baras' apprentice on their Fury-class Imperial interceptor, where he joined the apprentice's travelling companion Vette. Together they joined the Sith on the Hunt for Jaesa Willsaam, the apprentice of Jedi Master Nomen Karr, chasing her trail on Tatooine and Alderaan before confronting her on Hutta, where the Sith tempted Jaesa to join their side as an apprentice. Baras then enacted his Plan Zero, sending his apprentice to eliminate members of Republic War Trust on Taris and Jedi Knight Xerender on Hoth. After Baras maneuvered his apprentice to kill his master Darth Vengean, he ascended to the Dark Council and, growing concerned about his apprentice's growing power, Baras set a trap for them on Quesh. However, the apprentice was rescue by the Emperor's Hand and given the title of the Emperor's Wrath. Now tasked with undermining Baras' power base, the new Emperor's Wrath stopped Baras' sister Darth Ekkage from escaping Belsavis prison and freed the Emperor's Voice from being trapped in the Dark Heart on Voss.

Under orders from Baras, Quinn then moved to dispose of the Emperor's Wrath, who was on the way to Corellia to stop the assassination of Baras' rival on the Dark Council Darth Vowrawn. Quinn claimed that Baras has instituted martial law on Corellia preventing any authorized ship from landing, and that the Wrath's crew needed to steal a special transponder in order to bypass the Imperial blockade. The Sith traveled to the transponder station at the coordinates Quinn provided, where Captain revealed that there was no martial law and the entire thing was a ruse. Quinn then apologized to the Sith, whom he grew to respect, explaining that he owed Darth Baras too much and that his allegiance to him came first. He unveiled two assault droids that were programmed with combat data Quinn had gathered on the Wrath, but his overconfidence proved to be his downfall. The Wrath destroyed the droids and Force-choked Quinn for his betrayal but chose to spare him whereas Baras would not. Despite his betrayal and after begging forgiveness, Quinn was allowed to remain at the new Wrath's side, with a chance to earn back their trust.

The Wrath and their crew traveled to Corellia, where Quinn and the rest of the Sith's companions were tasked to safeguard Darth Vowrawn back on the Empire's Wrath's Fury-class Imperial interceptor. When Sith Lord Draahg attempted to assassinate Vowrawn on the ship, the crew moved Vowrawn to a safe house in Coronet City, and the Dark Councilor later mentioned that Quinn fought vigilantly and should be praised for his deeds. The Captain stated that he did everything in hopes for the Wrath to forgive his betrayal. Foiling Baras' plans on Corellia, his former apprentice confronted him in the Dark Council Chambers of the Korriban Academy and killed him, after which Darth Marr fully acknowledged their authority as the Emperor's Wrath.

During his travels with the Sith, Quinn performed maintenance on the ship and eventually upgraded the Fury's hyperdrive. With the Sith's consent, Quinn was promoted to Captain 2nd Rank. Finally, Quinn became aware of Imperial operations suffering because of his former commander Moff Broysc and decided to intervene. This included tracking down the Republic Strategic Information Service agent Voloren whom Broysc grossly underestimated and saving Major Ovech and the majority of his men from a death trap in a supposedly secret warehouse on Cato Neimoidia, sprung through Broysc's general incompetence. Eventually, Quinn and the Sith got into holoconference with Broysc, determining that he was suffering from severe dementia. Broysc had dubbed Quinn Admiral Malcontent and blamed him for defeats that occurred years before his birth. With Sith's permission, Quinn contacted Imperial High Command in hopes they would remove Broysc, but none had the courage to stand up to him.

Since Broysc's political and military connections would not allow him to be removed through the proper channels, Quinn decided to take matters into his own hands and abducted Broysc from a pleasure barge where he had been holed up while a battle was ongoing, bringing him to the Sith's ship. Clearly mad, Broysc ordered the Sith to surrender the vessel and its crew to his command and even kill themselves. His patience stretched to breaking point, Quinn requested the Sith's permission to execute the Moff, which was granted to him. After disposing of thebody, Quinn learned from from universal chatter that the Imperials agreed to be better off without Broysc. Quinn was pleased with his work, though regretted having not acting earlier.

Quinn remained at the side of the Emperor's Wrath for over five years, until the Sith went missing early on in the Eternal Empire conquest of 3637 BBY. The Sith's crew aboard the Fury mourned his absence and soon disbanded. Feeling that without the Wrath the Empire was doomed to fall, Quinn spend months searching for the Sith, even as the Dark Council fell to the Eternal Empire and Darth Acina proclaimed herself the new Empress. Finally, Quinn was ordered by the Sith Minister of Logistics Gelmid Lorman to call off the search. Quinn refused and was thrown into Imperial prison for his defiance. He remained imprisoned for years until Lorman was exposed for conspiring against Acina during an official visit on Dromund Kaas by the Alliance Commander. Shortly afterwards, Acina pardoned Quinn, promoted him to the rank of Major and made him her new advisor.

The Eternal Empire was overthrown by the Alliance formed by Lana Beniko, which absorbed its military strength along with the Eternal Fleet, presenting itself as a new power on the galactic scale. When the Empire received an anonymous intel regarding an immensely powerful superweapon on a recently rediscovered world of Iokath in 3632 BBY, Acina send a detachment of Imperial forces to secure the weapon, where they clashed with both the Republic forces and the Eternal Alliance's Eternal Fleet. Acina send Major Quinn as an ambassador to the Alliance Commander, with the orders to sabotage the meeting and escape should the Alliance turn against Empire. Taken captive by Beniko who treated him as a possible assassin Quinn presented himself to the Alliance Commander along with Republic Captain Elara Dorne and arranged a formal holocall with the Empress, who asked the Commander to side with the Empire against the Republic forces led by Supreme Commander Jace Malcom.

* * *

 **Raina Temple**

Raina Temple was the daughter of Cipher Three, who was an agent of Imperial Intelligence. She was, however, born a Force-sensitive that led to her being a danger to the Sith. Normally, she would have been killed as a result but her father quickly managed to take her to safety. Temple ultimately ended up within the territory of the Chiss Ascendancy where she became an ensign in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. Her low level Force abilities lacked training and she never made use of them in fear of being discovered that in turn would have led to the Sith killing her. During the Cold War era, she was stationed with the Chiss on the ice planet Hoth where she operated from Zero Station to secure Imperial interests.

During this time, the Chiss faced opposition from an Imperial admiral called Layek Davos who was secretly working with the White Maw pirates in order to pillage the planet of technology within numerous ships that crashed on Hoth during the Great Galactic War. When Davos's forces faced discovery, they openly attacked Cipher Nine that led to the Cipher Agent being sheltered at Zero Station. Once there, the agent encountered Ensign Temple and Aristocra Saganu. Together, they worked in combating the threat posed by Admiral Davos. Following the successful completion of the mission, Temple was reassigned under the command of Cipher Nine for Intelligence operations.

Temple soon became acquainted with Doctor Eckard Lokin, who knew her father; he wanted to swap stories with her on the subject.

As Temple traveled with the Imperial Agent, Cipher Nine trained her in the art of a secret agent. Eventually, she succeeded in passing all Imperial Intelligence regimens, granting her the credentials necessary to become an official covert agent.

Eventually she intercepted a message from Lord Darrok who discovered the location of Cipher Three, Raina's father who's been on the run for hiding Raina from the Sith long ago. Should Cipher Three be captured by the Sith, he'd face a fate worse than death. Thus, Raina found and executed her father before the Sith could.

She later received an offer to be a part of the Toxi-Trooper Brigade on Quesh but declined in order to continue to be a part of the Imperial Agent's crew.

During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the Agent went missing, leaving Raina with no protection. Believing it to be too dangerous to remain on Dromund Kaas, she went off the grid.

Sometime later after the Agent disappearing she returned to the Chiss Ascendancy. After the fall of the Eternal Empire she along Aristocra Saganu traveled to the planet of Odessen to help the Commander of the Eternal Alliance track down their traitor, Theron Shan, who was hiding on the Chiss world of Copero, receiving help from Syndic Zenta a member of the Inrokini Family.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities**

Due to his unique Celestial heritage, Bionuva was a master of the Force since a few days after birth. His Dragon form allows him to wield even greater Force energy. Unfortunately, he refuses to use that power unless it was absolutely necessary. Even for a Jedi Knight of the time, Skywalker was remarkably skilled in lightsaber combat. As a Jedi Initiate, the Hero was acknowledged as exceptional in battle, and the amount of praise given by the Knight's early teachers convinced Master Derrin Weller to send the Padawan into combat against the Flesh Raiders immediately upon arrival, despite the Bionuva's status as a mere apprentice. Weller's trust was proved valid when Skywalker was able to defeat the lightsaber-wielding and more experienced Dark Jedi Callef armed with only a vibrosword. During the Hero's time as Orgus Din's apprentice, Din came to trust his Padawan deeply and was able to send Bionuva on missions against great numbers of Flesh Raiders with little or no backup and be confident of success. Din considered his Padawan's bravest moments on Tython to be during the conflict with the Flesh Raiders, when the Hero and Teeseven fought their way through an area controlled by an army of Flesh Raiders, and when Skywalker successfully defeated the far more experienced Bengel Morr with only a training lightsaber.

Bionuva's last action as a Jedi Padawan was to construct a lightsaber, the crystal of which was initially blue in color, though the color of the blade might have changed throughout the coming wars with the Empire. After being promoted to Jedi Knight, the Hero traveled to Carrick Station, where the young Jedi decided to take a path coinciding both Jedi Guardian and Jedi Sentinel. While the Hero's main expertise laid in the use of a lightsaber, the Knight was also proficient in the use of the Force in combat. The Hero made frequent use of Force techniques to augment one's physical abilities, such as leaping great distances and moving with Force-enhanced speed. Telekinesis was another power that came naturally to the Knight, as well as the ability to guide a thrown lightsaber to the intended target across a battlefield.

Bionuva was well-versed in many galactic languages beyond Basic. Having communicated with individuals from a wide array of species, the Knight was fluent in Durese, Rodese, Houkese, Binary, Huttese, Jawaese, Nautila, and Twi'leki, as well the languages of the Selkath and many others. The Hero underwent technical training as a Jedi beyond that of an average individual.

* * *

 **Entry 4b: Of Alliances and Orders**

 **Eternal Alliance Throne Room/ Odessen**

Commander Skywalker was in deep meditative thought involving what has recently transpired. It's been a few months since the events on Copero transpired. His old friend Theron Shan is still out there somewhere in the galaxy, yet the identities of the people he was fighting alongside with remain a mystery left unanswered. And there is still the reaction with his true identity. He first told his crew about his origins before arriving at Darth Marr's ship before the Eternal Fleet attacked and once more to the entire Alliance after Valkorion's death. Some were taken aback by this reaction, some knew it all along that he was special kind of person, and very few showed a sense of hatred and betrayal, before inevitably accepting it. From out of nowhere and everywhere, he experiences a headplitting pain for a moment but refuses to scream out loud. Those around him don't pay attention to his pain until Lana Beniko comes in and notices the look and exhaustion in her friend's eyes.

"Commander, are you alright?" He nods. The sensation had passed, "Yes, What have we got so far?" the Sith replies,"We are making progress with the fragments of the holomap recovered on Copero, yet there is something else that has come to our attention." He ends his mediation and stands to discuss the latter matter. "An unknown entity is trying to make communication with us via the Eternal Throne. This signal is unlike anything I have ever seen." "Is it Theron?" Bionuva hopefully suggested. "No, if it was Theron, we would know right away, but I'll try to get a stable feed."

Time passes before the signal is stabilized and a hologram of two crimson beings with Human children's faces appear on the interface. One is male and is of fair skin, and white hair and the other one is female with raven-black hair with purple lines. "So you are the one called Bionuva Skywalker, Commander of the Eternal Alliance. My name is Lincoln Nuva Loud and this is my partner Ronalda Anne Nuva Gali Santiago or "Ronnie Anne" for short. We urgently ask for your assistance in a very "unique" operation regarding an old enemy of yours and their forces. Does the name Darth Wrath ring a bell?"

That name does a ring series of bells. Ones he doesn't want rung. Though the Knight and the Warrior have worked together thrice during the Dread War on Oricon, against Revan's dark half on Yavin 4, and against the Old Gods on Iokath, but deep down he knew that the pureblood Sith was nothing but a monster like her mother Abeloth and adopted father Tenebrae, or in other words, Lord Vitiate of the Sith Empire and Emperor Valkorion of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. The last he had seen of him and his allies was when a portal appeared and swallowed the Imperials after their fight with Izax.

The one now known as Ronnie Anne speaks now, "Judging from your expression, I say you do know of him, Since you last saw of him, he and his entire guild have aligned with a powerful and dangerous organization called the Brotherhood of Infinity and they have set their sights on a planet in the Unknown Regions called Earth in the Sol System." This conversation had soon brought Arcann's attention to their plea. "Thexan and I have set foot on that planet ourselves during father's reign and we saw only primitive life on that world. He had no reason to conquer it."

Lincoln chuckles on the former emperor's claim, "Maybe in your time Arcann, but not in ours. You see, this message is actually being transmitted thousands of years in the future. And in this version, it is a nexus of many things, and now our world is threatened to be destroyed by a darker version of your alliance and the Sith Empire, both members of the Brotherhood." The Alliance members couldn't help but remain speechless. A transmission from the far future detected in the past, alternate versions of the galaxy? Bionuva decides to end the silence, "What exactly do you want from us, and what do you have to give in return?"

Now both speak in complete synchronicity. "We offer your Eternal Alliance, the Galactic Republic, and all your allies a covert invitation to join our organization. One that has the same name as your guild, the Order of Eternity. Everything that the Brotherhood represents, we are their antithesis. In return, we will grant you more than enough resources, information and other things that will preserve the Eternal Alliance for many eras to come." The Celestial turns to HK-51, another of his allies within the throne room, "HK, you were watching them this whole time. Can you tell if they're lying?" Seconds pass before the assassin droid speaks, "Confirmation: The two subjects in question have been telling the truth since they made contact. Their body language, voice tone, and eyes show no signs of deception. Interrogative: What would they gain if they wanted to lie?"

The opportunity provided to them appears to be too good to be true. New allies, new realms to explore, enough resources to support the Alliance for a long time, and a chance to end Wrath's threat upon the galaxy. However, there is still one problem, "Say that we accept your proposal and we will fight alongside, the only problem I'm seeing is how we're going to get to the future and be back in a way that history won't be changed?" The commander asks inquisitively. Lincoln points at Bionuva, "It's simple, your Celestial power mixed with our own will create a duplicate version of your forces that will fight in our time while you remain here. Upon the day of your death, not only will you be one with the Force, a new, ageless body will available for you in our time, allowing you continue the fight along with anything you desire. We will keep this channel open when you have made your decision." During this time, a name appears on the holomap: Nathema

 **Loudverse TROA-U123/KG / Present Day (21 ABY)**

Minutes pass before a partnership between the past and future has been made. With the Gravestone, Eternal Fleet, Republic, and allied forces on standby. The Hero of Tython begins the ritual, while their physical presence remains in the past, countless duplicates and copies appear in the present. All in time for the Brotherhood forces and later Arkeanian forces arrive. "Architect's speed our new allies. May the Force be with you, always."

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there is more to come in due time. On the plus side, the next chapter of Revelation of Arkeanus will be posted on Wednesday at least so this will keep you entertained for a while. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


End file.
